O Segredo Que Nós Guardamos
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Draco Malfoy, puro-sangue e Príncipe da Sonserina, sofre o impensável quando é atacado e mordido por Remus Lupin. Como se espera que ele tenha uma vida após isso, principalmente quando Potter continua a meter seu nariz nas coisas em que não devia?
1. O Começo

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**  
Revisão e Betagem:** Cy Malfoy e Nanda Malfoy

**  
Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**  
Classificação: **M

**  
Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**O Começo**

oOo

Draco Malfoy era mimado – e, felizmente, consciente do fato.

No momento, o auto-proclamado príncipe da Sonserina estava deitado, espalhado no sofá mais próximo da lareira, sua cabeça descansando no colo de Pansy Parkinson enquanto ela, obedientemente, alisava seus cabelos. Ele havia feito com que os elfos domésticos lhes trouxessem chocolates e Blaise havia conseguido contrabandear cerveja amanteigada para dentro da Escola.

O sexto ano estava começando bem melhor do que ele havia esperado. Primeiro, havia o novo membro do corpo docente, Professor Slughorn, o qual ele aprovara completamente. Um indivíduo que apreciava alunos com influência tinha que ser admirado. Ele era muito diferente dos tolos que eram a maioria dos outros professores – como McGonagall, que ostentava o amor de seus grifinórios por sangues-ruins. Sim, Slughorn era definitivamente digno de ensinar um Malfoy.

Outra coisa boa sobre esse ano era que o Professor Snape havia, finalmente, conseguido tomar seu lugar como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Certamente, seu diretor de casa se encaixava melhor no papel do que outros – o lobisomem, por exemplo – mas a principal razão para isso agradar a Draco era que agora que Severus tinha o que queria, ele era ainda melhor para os seus sonserinos que o normal. Draco estava bastante admirado que Dumbledore estivesse fazendo tantas decisões certas de uma só vez. A única coisa errada com esse ano era que Lupin estava de volta dessa vez, ensinando Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – o que era apropriado, segundo o rapaz. Mas estava tudo bem já que essa era uma matéria que Draco definitivamente não estava fazendo, e seria divertido atazanar o dócil homenzinho vez ou outra.

E, finalmente, provavelmente a melhor coisa até agora: Harry Potter _nunca_ esteve tão miserável!

Oh, esse era um ótimo momento na vida de Draco. Seu professor de Poções o adorava porque ele era rico e puro-sangue, seu professor de Defesa era seu próprio padrinho, que sempre o havia favorecido, e Harry-Idiota-Potter estava passando seus dias malditamente próximo ao suicídio. Isso, lógico, veio com o bônus de assistir ao Weasel e a sangue-ruim pisando em ovos ao redor dele, parecendo que eles ou queriam chorar, ou começar a correr direto na direção contraria a do precioso salvador do mundo bruxo.

"Draco, nós estamos indo fazer outra viajem à cozinha. Parece que eles estão fazendo panquecas para o café de amanhã. Você vem?"

Sim. A vida era boa.

oOo

Hermione Granger sabia muito bem o que havia de errado com seu melhor amigo – ela só não fazia idéia do que fazer sobre isso. O que alguém deveria fazer ou dizer para confortar uma pessoa como Harry? Harry, que mesmo quando os tempos eram bons era reservado, mas que agora tinha se fechado tanto que era difícil saber como agir com ele.

Na verdade, ela sabia que ele tinha todo o direito de agir dessa maneira. Harry nunca teve uma vida muito feliz, afinal de contas. Dos Dursleys a Voldemort, de seus pais a Cedric... e agora, Sirius. Ela sabia que tudo aquilo teria que atingi-lo em algum momento. Sirius havia sido a gota final, principalmente porque Harry havia tido as férias de verão inteira para pensar sobre isso.

Mas com o que isso a deixava? Um garoto de dezesseis anos com o qual nem ela nem Ron sabiam lidar. Como se esperava que eles descobrissem como curar alguém como Harry? Isso estava fora de seu alcance. Ela teria ido até McGonagall ou mesmo Dumbledore, mas certamente eles já teriam feito alguma coisa se achassem que era realmente necessário...? Além do mais, agora que Lupin estava de volta na escola, ela estava esperando que ele fosse capaz de falar com Harry, já que Hagrid estava fora em alguma missão dada a ele por Dumbledore.

Hermione sabia que seu amigo não estava abatido a ponto de fazer algo idiota. Ele só tinha que se abrir, só isso. _Lógico_ que ele ficaria deprimido! Ele acabara de perder a única figura paterna que ele havia conhecido e amado. Como ele poderia estar sentindo alguma coisa que não isso, francamente!?

Eles apenas teriam que tirar isso dele, só isso.

oOo

Harry Potter encarou o interior do lago, assistiu quando alguma coisa perturbou a superfície, e tentou não pensar em nada.

Um leve toque fez a Firebolt que ele montava mergulhar até que seus pés ficassem oscilando alguns centímetros acima da água. Outro movimento e a vassoura acelerou para frente, formando uma trilha na água com a velocidade. Ele voava instintivamente, lembrando da vez em que havia voado com Bicuço sobre o lago, quando ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre a direção do hipogrifo. Era uma pena que voar já não era mais a mesma coisa.

Ele levantou a vassoura mais alguns centímetros antes de girar de lado, ficando de cabeça para baixo na Firebolt, que seguia veloz. Era um movimento que ele havia praticado até que pudesse fazê-lo de olhos fechados. Quando ele se endireitou, seu cabelo estava úmido pela água do lago, mas ainda assim ele se sentia pouco animado.

E agora, pensamentos indesejados estavam começando a tomá-lo novamente. Ele voltou sua mente para seus movimentos, para sua tarefa de Transfiguração, para a aula de Poções na manhã seguinte, todo o tempo tentando lutar contra o inevitável.

Como sempre, porém, ele falhou, e teve que pousar antes que caísse.

Parado à margem do lago com a Firebolt nas mãos, os sapatos afundando suavemente no solo lamacento e as vestes frias e molhadas colando em sua pele, ele olhava intensamente para o céu que escurecia, e tentava desesperadamente não pensar em nada.

oOo

Remus Lupin podia sentir a transformação chegando, se aproximando como uma fera na distância. Ela uivava em seus ouvidos e tentava agarrá-lo pelos calcanhares, o fazendo caminhar sem parar. Suor escorria pelas suas costas e pescoço, e ele sacudia a cabeça para o lado como se tentando se livrar de um tique.

Ele deu uma olhada na taça ornamentada que descansava em sua mesa de cabeceira, cheia da poção borbulhante que Severus havia preparado para ele mais cedo naquela manhã, antes de sair apressado para cuidar de algum caldeirão que ele havia deixado no fogo. Mata-cão. Ele precisava bebê-la logo. Agora, na verdade. A lua já estava nascendo.

Ainda assim, Remus se virou novamente para longe da poção, rosnando. O lobo dentro dele estava lutando contra isso mais fortemente do que nunca, sua ferocidade aumentada por seus próprios sentimentos ruins. Ele queria gritar e se enfurecer e chorar e não fazer mais nada. O lobo também queria tudo aquilo, e ele queria caçar. Ambos queriam se lamentar.

Tremendo, ele limpou seu rosto com as costas da mão, enxugando as lágrimas que já haviam caído. O movimento lhe permitiu ver seus dedos. As unhas já estavam escurecendo, aumentando de tamanho. Nesse momento, seus olhos já estariam brilhando dourados e suas presas crescendo. Haviam apenas minutos faltando.

Precisou de esforço para se obrigar a voltar-se e andar até a mesa, caindo de joelhos na frente dela e esticando uma mão trêmula para a poção. Seus dedos a apertaram com força, unhas afiadas arranhando o metal.

"Faça!" Ele se ordenou, sua voz pouco mais que um uivo. "Faça!"

Foi quando o lobo deu um uivo final em protesto, surgindo dentro dele, estalando a mandíbula e botando as garras pra fora.

A taça foi atirada para longe dele e a poção se espalhou pelo tapete e cortinas, instantâneamente penetrando as fibras macias de ambos. Desesperado, Remus se jogou atrás da poção, se arrastando pelo tapete molhado, mas era tarde demais.

"Não!" As câimbras estavam começando, partindo de seu torso, quando seus músculos se contraíram e os ossos trincaram. Ele caiu, se contorcendo e tremendo, tentando se curvar sobre si mesmo. "Ah Deus, não... não, não, **NÃO**!"

O grito que lhe escapou após isso saiu como um uivo.

oOo

"Vamos, sério, se você tivesse que escolher um – se você _tivesse_! – qual você escolheria?"

Draco rodou os olhos. "Blaise, isso é nojento. Quer parar?"

Mas dessa vez, ele foi ignorado enquanto os outros sonserinos riam e se cutucavam enquanto o grupo de cinco pessoas fazia seu caminho até a cozinha. Pansy Parkinson empurrou Blaise brincalhona, sua expressão divertida, mas meticulosamente superior. "Honestamente, de onde você tira essas coisas? Como se qualquer um de nós fosse, algum dia, ao menos _olhar_ para um grifinório..."

O adolescente de cabelos negros riu e balançou a cabeça. "E se você acha que eu acreditei _nisso_ por um segundo que seja, você está insultando minha inteligência. Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que _gostar_ deles, só estou dizendo que cada um de nós deve ter ao menos... _olhado_, em algum momento ou outro."

O loiro, escandalizado, lançou ao seu amigo um olhar de absoluto terror. "_Eu_ certamente não! E nunca vou, posso lhe garantir isso." O herdeiro dos Malfoy fungou arrogantemente, suas sobrancelhas erguidas tornando sua expressão indiferente. Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, então franziu a testa. "Espera, quem é que _você_ esteve olhando?"

Pansy cutucou o outro garoto nas costelas. "É, vamos lá, conte." Seu encorajamento foi apoiado pelas gargalhadas de Crabbe e Goyle.

Blaise sorriu, misterioso. "Um cavalheiro não olha e conta."

"Que bom que você não é um cavalheiro então, não é?"

"Verdade, verdade." Blaise murmurou, examinando suas unhas. "Nesse caso, eu imagino que não seria um crime dizer a vocês que, em certas ocasiões, eu notei o lado bom de Ginny Weasley."

"_O quê_?!" Draco quase parou no meio do caminho enquanto sua voz se elevou em vários tons. "A Weasley fêmea? Que lado bom?"

Blaise riu. "O lado de trás."

Pansy riu, desdenhosa, balançando a cabeça com o humor grosseiro do amigo. Ela pegou o braço de Draco e lhe deu tapinhas suaves. "Vamos querido, não o escute. Ele só está tentando nos enojar, tenho certeza."

"Eu não estou!" O outro sonserino protestou, embora sua expressão ainda fosse maliciosa. "Honestamente, dê uma olhada _você_ da próxima vez que ela subir uma escada na sua frente!"

"Eu prefiro não fazer isso." Pansy disse sobre o ombro, enquanto Draco continuava sem palavras e horrorizado.

A discussão brincalhona continuou enquanto eles seguiam. Eles já haviam passado das masmorras agora, e estavam saindo de uma escadaria. Foi quando ouviram.

Alguma coisa rosnou das sombras à frente deles. Blaise e Pansy pegaram suas varinhas enquanto Draco, automaticamente, foi para trás de Crabbe e Goyle, todos tensos. No pequeno espaço do corredor, havia muito pouca luz. Tinha uma janela do outro lado, mas apenas o pálido brilho prateado da lua cheia entrava, não ajudando a iluminar o que estava escondido bem em frente a eles.

Na escuridão, encolhida sob a janela, alguma coisa grande se mexia.

"O que é isso?" Pansy cochichou.

"Luz," Draco falou atrás dela. "Alguém nos dê luz!"

"_Lumos_!" Blaise disse, rápido. Um raio de luz imediatamente os cercou – o que, aparentemente, foi um grande erro.

Alertada pela luminosidade, a criatura se virou rápido, olhos cor de âmbar brilhando na escuridão. Um focinho longo estava coberto por uma substância vermelha, e lábios caninos estavam retraídos para mostrar uma aterrorizante quantidade de dentes.

"Oh Deus..." Draco ofegou, reconhecendo a criatura.

A coisa continuou a se levantar, sua silhueta parecendo crescer cada vez mais. Tendo estado abaixado sob alguma coisa antes, ela agora se erguia, e era de um tamanho fora de comparação.

Então, sem aviso, Remus Lupin, em sua forma de lobisomem, estava correndo na direção deles, anunciando a morte a cada passada.

Seus gritos foram simultâneos. Blaise levantou sua varinha e começou a lançar uma avalanche de maldições frenéticamente – todas acertando o lobo sem fazer efeito. Pansy o segurou e puxou, levando-o na direção contrária, de volta à escadaria.

"Corre!" Ela gritou, virando-se para seguir Crabbe e Goyle, que não haviam precisado de instruções dessa vez. Com pânico estampado no rosto, Blaise obedeceu e correu atrás de seus companheiros, ainda lançando maldições sobre o ombro.

Ninguém reparou que o Príncipe da Sonserina não havia se mexido, e estava, de fato, imobilizado pelo seu próprio medo.

O tempo retardou para Draco. À sua frente, os olhos do lobo brilhavam em fogo, chegando cada vez mais perto. Tudo dentro dele pedia para que ele corresse, que escapasse, que _fizesse algo_ – mas ele não conseguia. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia _respirar_. Ele ia morrer. Oh Deus, ele ia _morrer_ – morto por aquele homenzinho chorão num casaco de pele! Ele ia-!

E então, era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa, já que o lobo estava sobre ele. Gritando insensatamente, Draco ergueu os braços e caiu para trás.

À uma grande distância, ele podia ouvir Pansy gritando seu nome sem parar. Alguma outra pessoa também. Outra gritando desesperadamente... Alguém berrou um feitiço. Um grande estrondo se seguiu a isso, estourando a bolha de quietude e lentidão que parecia tê-lo envolvido.

O lobo caído sobre ele, sua boca aberta, foi a última coisa que ele se lembrou.

_  
Continua..._

_

* * *

_**_Notas:_**

**Nanda diz:  
**_"Draco automaticamente foi para trás de Crabbe e Goyle, todos tensos"_ Por que as autoras adoram acabar com o Draco?  
Ele não é covarde...**  
Cy diz:  
**Por que é divertido?**  
Nanda diz:  
**É apenas precavido**  
Lycanrai diz:  
**Pq ele é fresco. Ponto!**  
Cy diz:  
**Concordo. u.u**  
Nanda diz:  
**Ele não é fresco**  
Lycanrai diz:  
**É sim**  
Nanda psf diz:  
**Não é não!**  
Lycanrai diz:  
**Filhote, meu amor... o fato de voce estar profundamente apaixonada pela Draquete não muda o fato de ele ser fresco... Conviva com isso...**  
Cy diz:  
**\o\**  
Nanda diz:  
**Vocês devem concordar que se Crabbe e Goyle morrer, não farão muita falta, já o Draquenho, será uma grande perda pra humanidade!**  
Lycanrai diz:  
**Sua fria ¬¬**  
Nanda diz:  
**Hunf!

* * *

_Está aí o primeiro capítulo. Esperamos que tenham gostado. :D _

_Até o próximo..._

_Cy e Ly._


	2. Oh, a ironia

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão e Betagem:** Cy Malfoy e Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter _é da JK e essa história é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: Essa história é SLASH. Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**Oh, a ironia**

oOo

Minerva tinha muitas vezes se perguntado por que tantos eventos desastrosos pareciam, inevitavelmente, ocorrer quando Harry Potter estava envolvido. Oh, sem dúvida, este desastre em particular não tinha sido sua culpa, ou até mesmo estava diretamente relacionado a ele. De fato, desta vez, ele surpreendentemente conseguiu evitar que esse acontecimento se tornasse maior, mais trágico.

Esses eram os pensamentos que estavam em sua cabeça enquanto ela e Harry entravam no escritório do diretor. Com sua mão descansando gentilmente em seu ombro, ela podia senti-lo tremendo fracamente de vez em quando. O garoto possuía uma imutável expressão de choque, tendo sido incorporada desde o... incidente nas escadas. Ele ainda estava agarrado a sua vassoura, com os nós dos dedos brancos, não tendo tido nenhuma oportunidade para largar o objeto. Suas vestes estavam ensopadas e seus sapatos deixavam lama por todo lugar, mas agora não era uma boa hora para ralhação.

"Nós esperaremos aqui por alguns minutos, Potter," ela disse a ele calmamente. "O Professor Dumbledore vai estar aqui em cima logo. Você pode contar a ele o que sabe."

Ele assentiu mudamente, olhando em volta. Ela sabia que ele já tinha estado ali mais vezes que a maioria dos outros alunos – no último ano, ele tinha até mesmo destruído uma grande parte da sala – mas ele nunca falhava em parecer curioso quando entrava no escritório do diretor.

Ela notou seus olhos perdidos e então se fixando em um pequeno armário onde estava guardada a penseira de Dumbledore. Ela franziu o cenho para aquilo, mas não disse nada.

Certamente eles ficaram ali não mais que alguns minutos quando Dumbledore entrou tempestuosamente na sala, parecendo tenso e cansado, mais que o normal. Ele olhou para os dois antes de caminhar até a cadeira e sentar-se atrás de sua escrivaninha.

"Harry," ele cumprimentou suavemente, sua voz soando cansada. Não havia brilho em seus olhos, e ele não fez movimento algum para oferecer a nenhum deles um sorvete de limão, o que, por si mesmo, já era um sinal de alarme.

"Professor," o garoto sondou, cuidadosamente, subitamente consciente de sua aparência desgrenhada. Ele remexeu-se desconfortavelmente. "Err, me desculpe..."

Dumbledore agitou a mão vigorosamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não importa, meu menino, não importa. Se você pudesse apenas me contar o que aconteceu, Harry..."

O menino de cabelos negros assentiu uma vez, baixando seus olhos. "Eu estava lá fora, no lago, Professor. Eu sei que já passava da hora de recolher, mas..." Ele deixou a voz morrer com um dar de ombros. Nenhum dos adultos iria repreendê-lo, sabendo exatamente o por que de ele ter começado a vagar sozinho nesses dias. "De qualquer forma, eu... eu queria ver Remus. Só conversar. Para ser honesto, eu tinha me esquecido totalmente que era esta época do mês. Mas, quando eu cheguei lá..."

"Continue, Potter." Minerva incitou.

"Quando eu cheguei lá, seu quarto estava uma bagunça. A porta estava aberta, então eu entrei. Eu vi... Eu vi a poção Mata-cão derramada em todo lugar, e a porta estava aos pedaços. Eu achei... Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Bem, não realmente. Eu não sei por que ele não tomou sua poção, Professor! Remus não faria isso! Mesmo com-"

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore o interrompeu, sua voz voltando ao seu costumeiro tom gentil por um momento. "Todos nós sabemos que deve haver alguma razoável explicação para este acidente. Mas, se você pudesse apenas me contar o que você sabe."

"Desculpe." Harry murmurou. "Bem, depois que eu vi a sala eu apenas comecei a correr. A professora McGonagall foi a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei. Eu contei a ela o que tinha acontecido e ela foi chamar o senhor e o Snape. Mas... assim que ela partiu eu os ouvi gritando. Os... os sonserinos, eu quero dizer."

"Então, você foi ajudá-los?" Dumbledore perguntou, olhando para seu aluno por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

Harry deu um meio aceno. "Bem, sim, eu acho. Eu não podia ignorar aquilo, não é? Eu podia _ouvi-los. _Então, quando eu cheguei lá, eu vi Remus... Ele estava a ponto de atacar Malfoy, que estava apenas _parado_ lá como o grande idiota que ele é –"

"Ahem!" Minerva tossiu, disfarçando uma reprimenda.

"Desculpe." Harry resmungou novamente, dessa vez soando muito menos arrependido. "Bem, de qualquer forma, eu lancei um _Petrificus Totalus_. Remus meio que caiu em cima do Malfoy, que deve ter desmaiado ou alguma coisa assim. E... bem, foi aí que vocês chegaram."

Os três ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Dumbledore olhava fixamente para sua escrivaninha, dando pancadinhas com os dedos, um franzir formando-se entre suas grisalhas sobrancelhas. Harry trocou o peso de pés, aparentemente tentando não parecer muito nervoso.

Finalmente, o diretor olhou para cima novamente. "Você agiu bem, Harry. Embora eu esteja completamente surpreso que seu feitiço tenha atingido e funcionado em um lobisomem adulto. Como você sabe, a maioria das magias não funciona. Você deve ter colocado muita força em seu feitiço.

O adolescente novamente deu de ombros, parecendo embaraçado. "Eu estava em pânico, eu acho," ele disse, tentando se explicar. "Hum, Professor? Malfoy está... você sabe… bem?"

Àquilo, o franzido aprofundou, e uma expressão preocupada, triste, passou pela face do velho homem. "Temo dizer que ele não está. Está muito longe disso, na verdade."

O choque de Harry era óbvio, tanto quanto o de Minerva. Ela deu um abrupto passo à frente, suas mãos se fechando. "Mas Albus, eu pensei que Remus tivesse machucado apenas a Madame Norra! Ele não vai morrer, vai?"

Dumbledore sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não, não. Mas ele pode considerar a alternativa um destino pior."

A realização do que o Diretor estava dizendo atingiu os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

Minerva levou uma mão à boca. "Oh, Remus nunca se perdoará..."

"Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy não vai se sentir muito inclinado a perdoá-lo também."

Minerva mordeu o lábio. "Mas, como? Eu pensei que o Sr. Potter tivesse chegado a tempo de impedir qualquer coisa como essa..."

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. "Remus deve ter mordido ele enquanto caia. Ninguém poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, é claro. Poppy está checando ele novamente agora, mas eu acho que todos nós sabemos que não há nada que ela possa fazer. Ela o está mantendo inconsciente até que nós estejamos prontos para explicar toda a situação a ele."

Harry franziu o cenho. "O que irá acontecer? Aos dois. Remus será punido por isso? Ele vai poder continuar na escola?"

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar grave. "Por enquanto, esta questão é incerta, Harry. Ninguém além de nós sabe do acidente, e apenas o Sr. Malfoy foi lesado – bem, exceto, é claro, pela trágica perda da companheira felina do Sr. Filch. Ele pausou por um momento com um olhar sombrio, antes de continuar. "Suponho que isto virá à tona com a decisão do Sr. Malfoy se ele deseja ou não manter este acidente em segredo."

Harry gemeu. "De jeito algum Malfoy será capaz de calar a boca sobre isto! É a chance dele de _arruinar_ Remus! E ele é sempre tão dramático com a menor das coisas! Olhe o que ele quase fez com Bicuço!"

Por um brevíssimo momento, o brilho retornou aos olhos do diretor, antes de desaparecer mais uma vez. "Ah, mas Harry, você está esquecendo da reputação do Sr. Malfoy."

"Qual? A de egoísta, imbecil mimado que-"

"A de _sangue puro_, Harry."

Minerva suspirou. "Francamente, Albus, aonde isto vai dar?"

Lentamente, Dumbledore acomodou-se em sua cadeira. "Como praticamente todos nessa escola sabem, o Sr. Malfoy se orgulha de sua herança de sangue puro. Vocês realmente acham que ele irá querer tornar de conhecimento público que ele se tornou um lobisomem? Com as leis da forma como estão no momento, ele irá perder muito. Uma boa parte de sua fortuna, para começar, e seu status de herdeiro. Seu pai é um homem cruel. Ele não será solidário com Draco..."

"Albus, do que você está falando? Certamente, não está sugerindo encobrir isso?"

Harry olhou entre eles rapidamente, antes de andar até a mesa do Diretor. "Isso é possível? Você pode... você pode ajudar Remus com isso? Ele não será culpado de nada se Malfoy não abrir a boca?"

Dumbledore ergueu um longo dedo, pedindo silêncio. Ele olhou intensamente para os dois. "Por enquanto, eu não estou sugerindo nada. Nós estamos simplesmente discutindo a situação do jeito que está. No final, tudo será determinado pelo Sr. Malfoy e o Professor Lupin. Nós não podemos fazer coisa alguma para mudar isso. Entenderam?"

Relutantemente, Harry assentiu.

O Diretor suspirou e deu um sorriso cansado. "Bom, agora vá para a cama, meu garoto. Mais uma vez, você teve uma noite cansativa.

oOo

Harry entrou nas pontas dos pés no dormitório da Grifinória àquela noite, não querendo acordar alguém a quem ele tivesse, então, que dar alguma explicação. Era quase meia-noite àquela altura, e há muito passara do toque de recolher. Além do mais, seus amigos iam querer saber onde ele estava, e por que ele estava todo sujo de lama.

Silenciosamente, ele retirou as vestes destruídas que ele estava vestindo, trocando-as por quentes e secos pijamas que nunca tinham parecido tão confortáveis. Exausto, ele caiu na cama bem vinda, descartando seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e puxando a coberta com dificuldade, cansado demais para se sentar e fazer isso direito.

Foi só então, enquanto ele permaneceu deitado por longos minutos com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, tentando dormir um abençoado tempo de descanso, que lentamente ele percebeu que estava... bem, agitado.

Como ele ainda tinha energia para estar nervoso, estava além de sua compreensão, mas, mesmo assim, seus pensamentos se recusavam a se acalmar. Eles giravam caoticamente, ansiosidade e raiva se agitando distantemente no fundo de seu estômago.

E à frente de sua mente, estava Remus.

Havia uma explicação para Remus não ter tomado a poção, ele sabia disso. Tinha que haver! Harry sabia que o lobisomem não estava em seu melhor momento, mas isto não significava que ele _faria_ algo como aquilo de propósito...

Remus estava levando a morte de Sirius tão mal quanto o próprio Harry. Talvez pior. Como Harry havia descoberto, no fim do ano passado, os dois tinham sido amantes. Mais que isso, na verdade. Sirius tinha lhe dito uma vez que lobisomens tinham apenas um par para a vida toda, e ele disse isso com genuíno, estonteante orgulho que deu a Harry uma breve idéia da relação que os dois deviam ter.

Agora, ele estava vendo as conseqüências.

Três meses depois da morte de Sirius e parecia que Remus ainda não tinha conseguido recolher todos os pedaços de si mesmo. Dumbledore não tinha certeza de que o lobisomem estava pronto para retornar à escola, mas Remus implorou dizendo que ele precisava de alguma distração.

Bem, aquilo tinha funcionado bem, Harry pensou amargamente. Remus estava, provavelmente, em mais problemas do que nunca, e descobrir o que ele tinha feito a Malfoy iria somente devastá-lo novamente.

Embora, se havia alguém no mundo que merecia o que estava acontecendo, esse alguém era Malfoy. Sério, quando ele pensava sobre isso, Harry suspeitava que havia alguma justiça irônica naquele ataque. Afinal de contas, depois de todos os problemas que o imbecil tinha causado a Remus espalhando suas idéias preconceituosas, talvez essa fosse a maneira do destino se vingar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso aquele pensamento.

Harry se perguntou vagamente se ter esse tipo de pensamentos fazia dele uma pessoa ruim. Provavelmente, mas ele não ligava muito para aquilo naquele momento.

O grande problema era encontrar uma maneira de fazer Malfoy calar a maldita boca. Ele esperava que Dumbledore estivesse certo, e que o orgulho de Malfoy realmente o mantivesse quieto e ajudasse a salvar Remus.

Porque ele estaria ferrado se perdesse a última pessoa no mundo que ainda o ligasse a Lily e James. Com a partida de Sirius, Remus era tudo que lhe restava.

E Malfoy se arrependeria se ele tentasse mudar isso.

oOo

Draco acordou lentamente na manhã seguinte, para ser acolhido por uma dor latejante na nuca, o indisfarçável gosto repugnante de poções em sua boca e uma vaga sensação de ferroada em seu braço. Oh, e ele estava ficando cego pela luz do sol que se infiltrava pela janela diretamente sobre ele.

Estremecendo, ele rolou, esperando se esconder da manhã, mas o movimento somente piorou a dor em sua cabeça e seu braço. Relutantemente, ele abriu os olhos e olhou em volta.

Rápido em reconhecer seu redor, ele ficou um pouco confuso ao perceber que estava na ala hospitalar.

Curioso, ele ergueu seu braço dolorido para examiná-lo, o encontrando confortavelmente envolto em bandagens do pulso ao cotovelo. Havia brilhantes manchas de sangue penetrando o linho branco. Ele se sentiu estranhamente no seu terceiro ano, quando o maldito hipogrifo tinha dilacerado o mesmo braço que estava machucado.

Com sua preocupação começando a aumentar, ele estendeu a mão para, cuidadosamente, tocar o galo atrás de sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta enquanto fazia isso.

Foi então que Madame Pomfrey o viu. Dentro de segundos ela estava alvoroçada em volta dele, segurando vários vidros de poções multicoloridas.

"Estamos acordados? Bom, bom. Como você está se sentindo, querido? Alguma dor? Náusea? Febre?" Enquanto falava, ela pressionava as costas da sua mão na testa do rapaz rapidamente, torcendo os lábios enquanto tentava se decidir se ele parecia normal ou não.

Draco a encarou sem palavras, pego desprevenido por suas maneiras diretas. "Não", ele respondeu distraidamente. "Bem, minha cabeça dói e- Espere, por que eu estou aqui? O que aconteceu?"

E, com isso, ele parecia tê-la atordoado de vez. Ela piscou para ele, completamente esquecida de suas ministrações. Até mesmo a pena ficou parada, caída sobre o bloquinho flutuante atrás dela. "Vo – você não se lembra?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem, visto que eu acabei de perguntar a você o que aconteceu, eu pensei que isso fosse evidente."

Surpreendentemente, seu irritante tom de voz não a levou a raiva, como normalmente aconteceria. "Eu deixarei o professor Dumbledore explicar tudo a você. Ele deve estar aqui logo." Ela disse calmamente, seus olhos desanimados. Seu tom moderado o preocupou mais que qualquer coisa.

"Eu estou morrendo ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou, sua voz talvez um _pouco_ mais alta do que pretendia.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um triste sorriso em seu rosto que ela tentou fazer passar por divertimento. "Não, querido" respondeu. "Eu estarei no corredor se você precisar de qualquer coisa. Eu ouvirei você chamar."

De olhos arregalados, Draco a assistiu sair da ala e se perguntou, em nome de Merlin, o que estava acontecendo.

Sem pista alguma, ele encarou as bandagens em seu braço e tentou se lembrar. Ele podia se lembrar de uma relaxante tarde passada na Sala Comunal, durante a qual ele falou sobre tudo, de Quadribol ao novo trabalho do Professor Snape. Então, eles decidiram visitar a cozinha, o que havia levado às observações perturbadoras de Blaise sobre Ginny Weasley, mas depois disso... Não havia nada.

Como diabos ele tinha parado ali?!

Como se seus pensamentos o tivesse convocado, o diretor entrou na Ala Hospitalar, seus olhos pousando em Draco e se aproximando rapidamente de sua cama. Atrás dele estava o Professor Snape, suas vestes negras reluzindo levemente com seus passos largos.

Eles foram interceptados por Madame Pomfrey, que sussurrou urgentemente algo para a dupla, ambos fizeram caretas em resposta. Sacudindo a cabeça gravemente, Dumbledore esquivou-se dela com um suave, "Obrigado, Poppy."

O Diretor caminhou até o pé da cama, levemente colocando as pontas dos dedos juntas em frente a ele. "Senhor Malfoy, me disseram que você não se lembra de nada da última noite?"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

"Neste caso, isto será bem mais difícil do que eu esperava..." Suspirando, Dumbledore parecia perdido, procurando por suas próprias palavras. "Senhor Malfoy, na noite passada você foi... atacado. De fato, você deve agradecimentos a Harry Potter. Ele pode ter salvado sua vida."

"O quê?" Draco praticamente berrou. "De quê?"

Com isso, os outros dois juntaram-se em volta de sua cama sem palavras, trocando olhares desconfortáveis.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta! De que droga eu tive que ser _salvo_?! Especialmente por _ele_!"

Novamente, houve silêncio. Draco olhou de um rosto para outro, aborrecido, impaciente e ligeiramente amedrontado por ninguém estar lhe respondendo. Severus olhava para qualquer lugar que não ele, enquanto Dumbledore, o irritante velho tolo, o encarava com aqueles olhos tristes, mas permanecendo tão inútil como sempre.

Finalmente, foi o Diretor que dignou-se a explicar.

"Devido à circunstâncias que nós ainda temos que compreender, o Professor Remus Lupin não tomou sua poção na noite passada. Você sabe o que isso significa, Senhor Malfoy."

Foi uma sensação interessante sentir seu próprio coração parar de bater. Isso era o que parecia a Draco, que os encarou de volta pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele não podia desviar seus olhos.

"Draco…" Era Severus, tentando conseguir sua atenção, mas ele ainda se sentia congelado. Dumbledore não tinha piscado desde que seus olhos tinham se encontrado, como se fazendo isso ele pudesse romper o estranho fluxo de comunicação passando entre eles.

Draco tocou seu braço hesitantemente, não olhando para ele. "Ele m-me mordeu...?"

O velho bruxo assentiu, uma vez.

"Não," o sonserino falou abruptamente, sacudindo a cabeça firmemente. Ele deu de ombros, quase casualmente, exceto pelo ligeiro tremor que nem mesmo ele parecia ter notado. "Não, isso é impossível."

O diretor parecia preocupado, apertando sua mãos fortemente. "Senhor Malfoy, o que aconteceu foi desastroso, eu sei. Mas nós temos que ter em mente que muito mais poderia ter sido perdido."

Severus lançou ao velho homem um olhar brutal, obviamente não concordando com ele. "Albus, a vida de Draco nunca mais será a mesma. O que aconteceu foi mais do que 'desastroso'. Seu lobisomem de estimação deveria ser exilado dessa escola imediatamente, se não executado –"

"Já chega, Severus," Dumbledore o repreendeu, sua voz permanecendo baixa e calma.

Draco tinha escutado tudo aquilo com uma sensação entorpecente crescendo em seu peito. Novamente, ele sacudiu a cabeça silenciosamente, negando o que estava sendo dito.

Dumbledore voltou seus piedosos olhos para ele novamente. "Senhor Malfoy, eu faço idéia do quanto esse assunto é delicado, mas persiste o fato de que nós devemos começar a fazer preparativos. Há ainda mais duas noites de lua cheia, e como... como uma vítima recentemente infectada, elas serão mais difíceis para você. Nós devemos começar logo. Agora…"

"Senhor, por favor! Isso é ridículo." Draco insistiu, seus olhos arregalados. Todos ouvindo o traço de histeria crescendo em sua voz.

O diretor se aproximou, parando ao lado dele. Ele inclinou-se para mais perto, para falar intensa e seriamente. "Senhor Malfoy, negar não vai ajudá-lo nesta situação. Mais tarde haverá tempo para sensibilidade e conforto, mas agora nós temos que correr! Você começará a sentir os primeiros efeitos da maldição logo, como esta é sua primeira lua cheia. Você tem que estar pronto para encarar isso! O Professor Snape já fez para você um caldeirão de Mata-cão –'

Sem aviso, Draco tapou a boca com uma mão, rolou para o lado, e vomitou ao lado da cama. Dumbledore recuou, sua expressão era grave. "Eu não achava que fosse começar tão cedo. Eu pensei –"

Ele foi cortado quando o Mestre de Poções passou rápido por ele, na verdade, empurrando-o para o lado. "_Não _começou Albus, ele simplesmente está dando-se conta do que nós estamos dizendo a ele."

Em um gesto que ganhou um arquear de sobrancelha até mesmo de Dumbledore, Severus Snape empoleirou-se na borda da cama hospitalar e passou um braço em volta do trêmulo adolescente sonserino.

Draco lançou a ele um olhar assustado, sacudindo sua cabeça freneticamente. "Professor, não é verdade! Eu não posso ser! Eu sou um Malfoy! Não… não um… um…"

"Draco, você tem que me escutar. É mais certo que _seja_ verdade, apesar do que nós todos desejamos. Você tem que aceitar isso antes que nós possamos fazer qualquer outra coisa. Quando estes dois dias acabarem, nós imaginaremos um jeito de passar por isto, ok? Mas até lá, você deve trabalhar conosco."

"Mas – "

"Sem mas!" A curta paciência do Professor acabou, ainda que ele mantivesse um braço seguramente envolvendo o afilhado. "A menos que você queira que esta... transformação seja excruciante, você _irá_ cooperar conosco, Draco." Severus lentamente removeu seu toque, levantando-se e virando seu olhar para o diretor "Eu vou buscar as poções que precisaremos em meu laboratório. A última deve ter acabado de cozinhar agora. Se você puder me acompanhar Albus?"

O diretor concordou. "É claro Severus. Poppy? Eu acho que um pouco de sedativo fará bem ao senhor Malfoy."

A dupla partiu, deixando a enfermeira cuidar do sonserino.

oOo

"Como você se _atreve_ a ficar do lado daquela aberração sobre Draco?!" O Mestre de Poções explodiu assim que eles não podiam mais ser ouvidos na enfermaria. "Ele- ele deveria se punido! Confinado! _Certamente_ não ser permitido a ficar aqui como se nada disso tivesse acontecido!"

O Diretor interrompeu a enxurrada de palavras calmamente. "Severus, eu lhe asseguro que eu não estou tomando parte de nenhum dos 'lados' nessa história."

"Como você pode dizer isso quando a vida de Draco está arruinada, porém, Lupin vai manter seu emprego inútil e passar por cima de todas as conseqüências?"

Dumbledore franziu o cenho. "A vida do senhor Malfoy _não_ está arruinada, meu rapaz. Não ainda. E se você permitir que eu explique meus motivos, você saberá que eu estou tentando proteger o que resta dele."

O homem mais jovem zombou. "E o que seria?"

"Seu orgulho, para começar. Mesmo que às vezes eu pense comigo mesmo que seu afilhado pode ser um tanto... arrogante, eu não acredito que ele mereça ser humilhado sobre esses últimos eventos. E o que mais – eu estou _tentando_ poupá-lo da fúria de Lucius. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o pai o renunciaria e desonraria em um segundo se descobrisse o que aconteceu."

Severus fez uma carranca enquanto eles viravam uma esquina, se aproximando mais das masmorras. "Seja como for, como você planeja punir o lob- Lupin por isso? Eu não ficarei parado, vendo ele escapar impune pela segunda vez!"

O velho homem suspirou tristemente. "Se nós vamos manter o segredo do senhor Malfoy, eu não posso expor o incidente, como você bem sabe. O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Demita ele, no mínimo! Pelo amor de Merlin, Albus!"

Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. "Eu... Eu estou relutante em tirar Remus Lupin da escola neste momento –"

O Mestre de Poções rosnou raivosamente, parando no meio do caminho. "Oh, eu deveria saber! Nada irá tocar aquele homem enquanto você estiver por perto, não é mesmo? Ele não erra, pelo que parece!"

"Severus! Isso é ridículo! Se você quer saber, eu estou relutante em deixá-lo ir porque eu sinto que ele será útil para nós. Draco precisará de um... um guia, se ele quiser superar isso. Remus é a única pessoa que pode realmente explicar o que está acontecendo a ele, e o que se deve esperar."

A face do outro homem torceu-se em rancor. "Que conveniente para ele. Aquele homem está desenvolvendo uma trajetória recorde em ser capaz de tirar o seu da reta! Não faz muito tempo que _eu_ poderia ter estado na mesma posição de Draco, não é? Você teria feito o mesmo, então? Apontado ele como um tipo de... de... o quê? _Mentor_?! Você sabe muito bem como Draco reagirá à essa sugestão!"

"Isso é para os melhores interesses do próprio senhor Malfoy –"

"O diabo que é!" Snape o cortou, grosseiramente. "Você sempre protegeu seus garotos de ouro, Albus. Mesmo quando era à custa do mais sombrio deles."

E, com isso, ele deu a volta e caminhou impetuoso em direção ao seu laboratório de poções, deixando o diretor olhando para ele silenciosamente, incapaz, realmente, de pensar em algo em sua defesa.

__

Continua...

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Nanda diz: **O Harry é um insensível!!

**Lycanrai diz: **O.O

Por quê?

**Nanda diz: **o Draco foi mordido e ele só pensa em salvar a bunda do Lupin. Nem pensa no pobre loiro que ele ama, mesmo que ainda não saiba disso...

**Cy diz: **também, todo mundo quer a bun... _salvar_ a bunda do Lupin. u.u

**Lycanrai diz: **Convenhamos filhote... eu tambem só pensaria em salvar a bunda do Lupin... e nem por isso sou insensível...

**Nanda diz: **eu também pensaria no Lupin, mas você viu como ele é frio quando fala do Draco?

**Lycanrai diz:** bom... eles não são exatamente amigos, não é?

**Nanda diz: **sim, eu sei, mas isso não interessa. Acho que vou passar a gostar do Seboso, só ele pensa no Draco nessa fic.

**Lycanrai diz:** o Seb... Snape! também merece amor... e já que você é a unica aqui que esta disposta a dar amor a ele, sinta-se a vontade... #aproveitando e roubando o Remus#

**Cy diz:#**levando o Harry embora#

**Nanda diz: **epaaaaaaaaaaa. Deixa o ensebado pra dona Lud, eu fico com o Draquinho lobinho

**Cy diz: **O.O

Até Lud entrou na história hoje...

**Lycanrai diz: **deixa ela ver você chamando ele de ensebado... ¬¬

**Nanda diz**: Ah, dona Nagase-Chan, muito obrigado pelo seu apoio!

Menina legal, essa.

**Lycanrai diz:** u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras: **Pessoal, pedimos a quem estiver deixando review sem estar logado que deixe um e0mail para respostas. Obrigada.

**Nota das Tradutoras**: leiam também nossa outra tradução, "One Month Stand".

**Bjins a todos**

**Ly e Cy**


	3. Preparações

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco.

* * *

**_Preparações_**

oOo

Em um dos cantos da Ala Hospitalar, separada da maioria dos estudantes por um grupo de camas que raramente eram usadas, estava uma parede vazia e comum. Minerva se aproximou da parede rapidamente, olhando para o outro lado da Ala apenas para ver o garoto Malfoy inconsciente novamente, dessa vez devido às poções de Poppy.

A professora de Transfiguração empunhou sua varinha e bateu três vezes na parede. Em questão de segundos, a massa sólida começou a ondular-se, movendo-se fluidamente e se abrindo, até que uma porta apareceu no local. Encolhendo os ombros, ela virou a maçaneta e atravessou a porta.

Do outro lado havia um quarto similar, porém menor que a Ala Hospitalar. E ao invés de camas, esse possuía duas imensas jaulas arrumadas no centro.

Dentro de uma das jaulas estava a forma enrolada do professor Remus Lupin.

Ela suspirou ao ver seu estado, seus lábios se comprimindo com alguma emoção mais forte – no entanto, se era desaprovação pela sua falta de cuidado ou pena pelo olhar que ele atualmente lhe lançava, nem ela saberia dizer.

"Minerva," o lobisomem a cumprimentou baixo, sua voz grave e falha. "O que... O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz?"

Ignorando sua pergunta por um momento, ela movimentou sua varinha com um gesto complicado, murmurando algum feitiço. Em momentos, a jaula de ferro se abriu lentamente, o metal antigo rangendo em protesto. O homem em seu interior se moveu com dificuldade, fazendo caretas enquanto se erguia e saia de seu confinamento. Ele se dirigiu para a cama no canto do quarto, deitando-se hesitantemente nela, obviamente tentando não aumentar as dores que ele havia conseguido deitado na jaula.

Novamente, seus olhos âmbar a encontraram e se fixaram na professora com um olhar apreensivo. "Minerva, me responda. O que aconteceu noite passada?"

A mulher apenas o encarou de volta, cruzando os braços. "_Isso_ é o que eu gostaria de saber, Remus Lupin! O que, em nome de Merlin, aconteceu que o fez não tomar a poção?"

Ele empalideceu, baixando o olhar. Os fios grisalhos em seu cabelo subitamente pareceram ainda mais proeminentes, assim como as marcas nos cantos de seus olhos. "Eu... não tenho uma desculpa. Eu permiti que o lobo... tomasse vantagem. Ele conseguiu ser mais forte do que eu, Minerva, como não havia conseguido ser em anos. Eu não devia ter deixado minha mente ter vagado para Sirius. Estava pedindo por problemas, eu vejo isso agora. Eu devia ter lutado mais, eu devia..." Perdendo a fala, ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu machuquei alguém?"

Ela mordeu os lábios. "Oh Remus…!" Seu tom meio triste, meio zangado.

Ele levantou a cabeça então, nervosismo evidente em seu rosto. Ele havia esperado sua negação imediata, isso era obvio.

"Oh, Deus, quem foi? Por favor me diz que eles não... eles não..."

Ela fechou os olhos lutando contra a ira inútil que cresceu dentro dela. Parte dela queria gritar com ele sem misericórdia, dizer que se não fosse por Potter, uma boa parte dos alunos estaria morta por causa dele. Como ele pode ter sido tão descuidado?! Ela podia entender a dor que ele devia estar sentindo com a perda de Sirius, mas ele havia _prometido_ a Albus que estava bem, que seria _seguro_ que ele voltasse à escola.

"Draco Malfoy." Ela finalmente respondeu, abrindo os olhos e se fixando nele sem expressão.

A pouca cor que ainda havia no rosto do homem sumiu abruptamente, deixando-o tremulo e parecendo como se ele pudesse passar mal a qualquer momento. "E – Eu... ele esta…? Ele não-?"

Ela comprimiu os lábios. "Ele não esta morto, não, mas apenas pela intervenção de Harry. Ele... Você o mordeu, Remus."

"Não!" O protesto era inútil, claro, mas escapou do homem mesmo assim. Ele levantou, dando passos rápidos até a professora. "Deus, não, tudo menos isso! Ele não pode -! Ele não pode ser como… como _eu_! Minerva, não…"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não há nada a ser feito. Severus já esta trabalhando o mais rápido que pode para dobrar a quantidade de Mata-cão e Poppy está ocupada tentando mantê-lo sedado. A maldição esta se instalando enquanto falamos. Mesmo antes da transformação hoje a noite, ele vai estar arisco e difícil de controlar. E é você que vai começar a nos ajudar a lidar com ele."

Ele a olhou sem palavras, incapaz de esboçar uma reação às novidades.

Ela continuou bruscamente, valentemente tentando agir como se essa fosse apenas mais uma tarefa. "Eu recomendo que você fique aqui por um tempo. Em algumas horas, nós vamos trazê-lo para esse quarto. Você pode nos ajudar com ele até que a lua nasça, quando você terá que ser... supervisionado tomando a poção."

Assentindo uma vez, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e o deixou, incapaz de se fazer ser o ombro consolador. Ela gostava muito de Remus, mas não ia lhe passar a mão na cabeça por esse erro, não quando ele teve tantas conseqüências.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que já havia uma falha em seu plano para esconder os acontecimentos. Ele estava perfeitamente confiante de que Harry não iria dizer uma palavra, mesmo que apenas para o benefício do Professor Lupin – mas ele não estava tão certo sobre os outros quatro sonserinos que acompanhavam Draco no passeio desastroso pelos corredores do castelo.

Ele sabia que Severus os havia ordenado que não dissessem nada, utilizando de todo o respeito que tinha como Diretor da Casa para dar o recado, mas ele também sabia que sua obediência só iria durar enquanto o medo do professor de Poções fosse maior que a necessidade de fazer fofoca.

Para uma dupla no grupo, Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, isso certamente não demoraria muito.

E então, assim que ele encontrou um momento livre no dia, os quatro foram chamados ao seu escritório. Ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa olhando-os solenemente, se lembrando de seus próprios motivos. Certamente não seria bom para eles se as novidades e implicações sobre o ataque se espalhassem pela escola. Pelo bem de Remus _e_ de Draco! Não, ele simplesmente não podia permitir isso.

Sem palavras, ele encontrou rapidamente cada um dos olhares inquisidores, usando apenas o mínimo de Legilimência, apenas para ter certeza de que já não era tarde demais. Mas não, estava tudo bem; eles ainda não haviam contado.

"Professor Dumbledore? Você esta com algum problema?" Pansy perguntou hesitante, parecendo culpada. Ele se perguntou vagamente o que ela achava que ele havia descoberto.

Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Desculpem," ele começou, ignorando os olhares confusos. "Mas dessa vez, eu realmente estou tentando proteger uma das minhas crianças mais negras, como Severus tão eloquentemente colocou."

Os quatro sonserinos se entreolharam confusos. "Uhm, professor...?"

Dumbledore não respondeu, meramente levantou sua varinha e murmurou, "_Obliviate_!"

oOo

Harry já havia notado a ausência de Draco Malfoy varias vezes aquela manhã. Primeiro, ele não havia tomado café no Salão Principal. Ainda assim, seu grupo de guarda-costas sonserinos havia estado lá, parecendo estranhamente perdido sem a presença do sorriso de desprezo do rapaz. Ron já havia comentado duas vezes sobre como era bom comer o café da manhã sem certas pessoas estarem lá para arruiná-lo. Harry havia permanecido em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada de culpa por concordar, sabendo onde Malfoy realmente estava.

Ele evidentemente também faltou Poções aquela manhã, o que levou a vários murmúrios pelo resto da aula.

"O imbecil provavelmente está ocupado em alguma reunião dos Comensais." O ruivo murmurou sombrio, encarando as profundezas de seu caldeirão.

Hermione resmungou desaprovadora ao último comentário, olhando as instruções escritas pelo professor Slughorn no quadro do outro lado da sala. "Ron, você não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa quando não há provas-"

"Hermione! É o _Malfoy_. Eu ficaria surpreso se ele não estivesse _recepcionando_ as malditas coisas…"

Harry sorriu distraidamente do tom indignado do amigo, mas se segurou para não dar sua opinião. Ele queria contar a seus amigos o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas as palavras de Dumbledore ainda vagavam por sua mente. O Diretor havia planejado manter o acontecido em segredo, se pudesse, o que certamente seria a melhor solução que Harry podia esperar. Ele com certeza não queria ser aquele a arruinar o plano. A ética de Hermione apenas atrapalharia, e Ron não tinha muito tato para manter um segredo dessa importância por muito tempo.

E assim, Harry passou o dia tentando mudar de assunto toda vez que a ausência de Malfoy se tornava muito obvia.

Foi durante a quarta aula, Defesa, que sua missão auto imposta se tornou impossível. Não apenas Malfoy estava faltando, mas também Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle. No meio tempo, Snape andava pela sala num mau humor tão grande que os grifinórios se encolhiam quando ele chegava muito perto.

"Eu _sabia_!" Ron chiou tão alto quanto sua coragem permitia. "Viu? Eles estão todos se encontrando em algum lugar! É por isso que o resto deles não está aqui! E olhe só Snape! Aposta quanto que ele está morrendo de vontade de se juntar a eles?"

Harry lançou um olhar ao furioso professor, sabendo perfeitamente bem o porquê de ele estar morrendo de vontade de ir se encontrar com o jovem Malfoy.

oOo

Draco acordou com a dor, e ela era indescritível. Ele não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia _pensar_! Todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam sendo metodicamente quebrados e mudados, colocados de volta nos locais errados. Seu sangue estava queimando, engasgando-o.

E então, tão subitamente quanto havia começado, ela terminou, deixando-o ofegante e tossindo e tentando desesperadamente não chorar.

Ele conseguia distinguir as figuras borradas dos adultos ao seu redor. Três deles. Severus estava lá, parecendo mais pálido que o normal, seus olhos negros arregalados em seu rosto. Madame Pomfrey abaixou-se próxima de sua cama, sua mão segurando a dele. No fundo, ele queria chegar para longe dela, rosnar que a única pessoa que podia tratá-lo assim era sua mãe. Mas ele não podia juntar a energia para se mover, e pode apenas permitir que ela continuasse afagando-o, murmurando consolos inúteis.

A terceira pessoa finalmente se moveu para dentro de seu campo de visão. Remus Lupin o encarou com tristes olhos âmbar, sua figura mirrada menor do que nunca, o desejo de estar em qualquer outro lugar irradiando dele.

A visão de Draco de repente melhorou, se focando apenas no lobisomem. Normalmente, esse era o momento em que comentários ácidos surgiam em sua cabeça. Era sua especialidade; destruir uma pessoa verbalmente. E um Lupin repleto de culpa não poderia ser um alvo mais fácil.

Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele não queria _discutir_, ele queria _machucar_ o homem. Ele queria morder, arranhar e ferir até que o Professor sentisse a mesma dor que ele sentia. Ele queria _vingança_! Ele era o culpado! Por que ele devia estar ali, perfeitamente bem, enquanto Draco estava passando por esse inferno?!

Com sua exaustão esquecida, ele saiu de seu leito em um pulo, se atirando sobre o lobisomem sobressaltado.

Foi Severus quem o pegou pela cintura. Os braços do homem maior se prenderam solidamente ao redor dele, tirando-o do chão. Furioso, ele lutou contra a restrição, chutando e se sacudindo até que ele sentiu os braços de seu padrinho começando a afrouxar o aperto. O tempo todo, seus olhos nunca deixaram Lupin.

Os adultos estavam gritando, mas ele estava surdo para eles. Promfrey estava berrando e Severus chamava seu nome sem parar, freneticamente tentando controla-lo.

Finalmente, o Mestre de Poções fez a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. "LUPIN, TIRA O SEU RABO DAQUI!"

O lobisomem lhe lançou um olhar que poderia apenas ser descrito como apavorado, antes de virar em seus calcanhares e sair da Ala em miniatura que eles estavam usando. A porta bateu atrás dele.

Assim que ele desapareceu, Draco se voltou contra Severus. Ele se desvencilhou de seu padrinho, com um olhar letal. "Não! Traga-o de _volta_! _Traga-o de VOLTA_!"

Severus olhou penetrantemente para Poppy, assentindo uma vez. Atrás de Draco, fora de seu campo de vista, ela moveu a varinha e abriu uma das jaulas. Draco não percebeu.

Calmamente, o homem mais velho sacudiu a cabeça para eu afilhado. "Você vai se acalmar nesse instante! Beba aquela poção agora mesmo e pare com essa palhaçada indigna!"

O sonserino rangeu os dentes com raiva, e por um breve segundo as características do lobo já estavam começando a se mostrar. Os caninos aumentaram discretamente, e por um momento, os olhos cinzentos do rapaz ficaram num tom azul pálido.

Severus se forçou a não demonstrar nenhuma reação, apesar da fisgada abrupta em seu estomago. Ele levantou o queixo, determinado a se manter no controle da tensa situação. "A menos que você queira matar a todos nós, ou a você mesmo, você vai beber essa poção agora mesmo!" Ele pegou a taça que havia preparado mais cedo e a empurrou ao adolescente que o encarava com raiva.

Mal humorado, Draco pegou a taça e a cheirou, dobrando o nariz em desgosto. Então, sem uma palavra, ele bebeu o conteúdo, fazendo uma careta enquanto fazia aquilo.

E foi então que a dor tomou conta de seu corpo novamente, com a mesma intensidade de antes. Ele gemeu por dentes cerrados, derrubando a taça no chão de pedra com estrépito, os restos da poção sujando suas calças.

Severus se adiantou enquanto Draco caia, gritando, suas mãos apertando a si mesmo. O professor de Poções segurou seus pulsos, segurando-os juntos e fazendo um feitiço que os prendeu daquele jeito.

"Severus!" Poppy protestou em algum lugar atrás dele. "Isso é realmente - ?"

Ele a encarou e ela sabiamente ficou em silencio. "Você prefere ver ele arranhar valas nele mesmo também?"

"O que esta acontecendo?" Ela perguntou quando se aproximou dele no chão, se abaixando próxima a Draco enquanto ele se sacudia. Juntos eles lutaram para segura-lo.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu apenas li sobre isso. A maldição esta se acomodando, mudando seu corpo em preparação para a transformação. É por isso que a primeira lua cheia de um lobisomem é a mais difícil."

"Não tem nada que possamos fazer?" Ela murmurou preocupada quando o rapaz no chão finalmente se aquietou, ganindo. Tristemente, ela tocou seu cabelo num gesto meigo que ela usava com a maioria de seus pacientes.

O professor a olhou franzindo a testa. "Realmente, Poppy. Você o esta tratando como se ele fosse um primeiranista lufo."

Ela recolheu a mão desconcertada.

Suspirando, ele se sentou sobre seus calcanhares, olhando o garoto quase inconsciente a sua frente. "Eu acho que está na hora de prendê-lo. Com Mata-cão ou não, ele vai apenas ficar mais forte, mais furioso agora e mais difícil de controlar de agora em diante."

Ela assentiu e se afastou enquanto Severus levantou seu afilhado cuidadosamente. Ela deu um meio sorriso com a visão, se perguntando se o frio homem com sua língua ácida, sabia o quanto dele mesmo ele estava mostrando naquele momento. Severus Snape não era um homem conhecido por dar amostras de afeição, mas ela conseguia ver isso nele agora que ele levava o sonserino nos braços.

Se livrando desses pensamentos, ela se apressou para ajudar com a jaula.

_  
Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Lycanrai diz:**

Eu to com peninha do Remus. Imagina o que ta se passando na cabeça dele coitado...

**Nanda diz:**

E eu do draco. Do Remus também. E o que se passa na cabecinha do Draquinho... sentindo tanta dor

**Cy diz: **

#rolando os olhos#

**Nanda diz:**

E devemos admitir que o snape foi meio...fofo nesse capítulo

**Cy diz:**

Aham xDDD

**Lycanrai diz:**

Mas convenhamos, o Draco ficou muito mais sexy tentando pular no pescoço do Remus e mandando o Snape trazer ele de volta...

**Nanda diz:**

E rosnando

**Cy diz:**

Ui!

**Cy diz:**

Não vejo a hora do Draco começar a rosnar!

**Lycanrai diz:**

Nem eu...

Mas nem vou comentar mais nada sobre isso

**Nanda diz:**

Naum vejo a hora dele e do Pottinho começara interagir

**Cy diz:**

Geeeeeeeente, imagem mental! :D

**Lycanrai diz:**

Ai não!!

**Lycanrai diz:**

#ainda traumatizada com a ultima imagem mental#

**Cy diz:**

Na hora do 'vamo' ver: Harry gemendo em parseltongue e Draco uivando!

**Cy diz:**

Ai meu Merlin, me abana!!

**Nanda diz:**

Ai, que calor!

**Lycanrai diz:**

Ai meu Merlin...

**Nanda diz:**

Essa fic está muito boa. Eu quero mais...

**Lycanrai diz:**

O parsel nem tanto... mas eu AMO quando fazem eles rosnando...

**Nanda diz:**

Eu sei xD

**Cy diz:**

Eu AMO Harry gemendo em parsel! xDDD

**Nanda diz:**

Eu também!!

**Lycanrai diz:**

Rosnando

**Nanda diz:**

Parsel

**Lycanrai diz:**

Rosnando

**Nanda diz:**

Parsel

**Lycanrai diz:**

Rosnando

**Nanda diz:**

Parsel

**Cy diz:**

Ai meu Merlin... u.u

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras: **Não esqueça! Se deixar reviews e não estiver logado, deixe um e-mail para a resposta.

Nos desculpamos pela demora nas respostas das reviews do capítulo 2. xDDD

Hey, leia também nossa outra tradução, _"One Month Stand". _Draco vadia é amor. \o/

Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Até o próximo,

_Ly e Cy. ;)_


	4. Vocês juram?

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**  
Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem: **Nanda Malfoy

**  
Pares: **Draco e Harry

**  
Classificação: **M

**  
Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem Harry Potter, nem essa historia. Harry Potter é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: Essa história é SLASH. Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Vocês juram?**_

Severus Snape estava vivendo no inferno por aproximadamente doze horas agora. Com Albus ocupado dirigindo a escola, e Minerva tendo sido incumbida de manter um olho no lobisomem que causou toda essa confusão, havia sobrado para ele e Poppy cuidar de Draco, e juntos eles ficaram com o rapaz durante toda a noite.

A condição do garoto havia piorado tão rápido que quase deixou o mestre de Poções em pânico. Por horas, Draco havia sofrido os imprevisíveis ataques de agonia enquanto a doença mágica se infiltrava nele, e cada ataque durava mais tempo que o anterior.

Depois, exausto, ele ficava cansado demais para brigar e gritar, e ao invés disso, fixava olhares mudos de traição em Severus, silenciosamente pedindo para ser liberto ao invés de enjaulado como um animal. No começo, Severus havia tentado explicar, mas logo descobriu que era inútil. Há algum tempo Draco havia perdido a lucidez, e apenas passava de momentos de fúria para outros de pânico.

O professor de Poções estava ao mesmo tempo apreensivo e torcendo para que a lua cheia nascesse. Parte dele implorava para que as horas passassem mais rápido, mesmo que apenas para que Draco se transformasse logo e seu sofrimento acabasse. Outra parte não fazia idéia de como ele lidaria com a criatura que seu afilhado estava prestes a se tornar.

Seu desgosto pela espécie de Lupin era de conhecimento comum. Seu medo era um fato menos conhecido.

De todas as criaturas no mundo mágico, eram os lobisomens que o assustavam – mesmo que isso fosse algo que ele admitisse silenciosamente, apenas na segurança de sua mente.

Poppy tinha sido tão prestativa quanto podia, mas havia muito pouco que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer. O perturbava um pouco, no entanto, quão protetoramente a enfermeira havia começado a agir. Ele não sabia se ela agia desta forma com seus outros pacientes e, francamente, não se importava, mas era algo completamente diferente vê-la bancando a mãe coruja com um _Malfoy_.

Especialmente _esse_ Malfoy...

E então, quando o sol finalmente se pôs, e o brilho prateado da lua se tornou a única iluminação do cômodo, Severus viu-se em pé, o mais distante que podia da jaula. Poppy juntou-se a ele, e os dois assistiram com uma fascinação mórbida quando a transformação começou.

Foi sem aviso prévio. Draco, que estivera cochilando após outros dez minutos de dolorosas convulsões, de repente engasgou. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele gritou como se estivesse em dor, mas o grito logo se transformou em um rosnado profundo e ressonante. Quando a luz da lua o tocou, entrando por uma pequena janela da Ala, ele se transformou.

Seu rosto foi a primeira coisa a se alterar, alongando-se num focinho comprido e selvagem, cheio de dentes destinados a matar. As orelhas aumentaram, tornando-se caninas. Assim como os olhos, sua cor se tornando um azul tão claro que pareciam até não ter cor alguma. O fino pijama de hospital, o qual eles o haviam vestido mais cedo, logo se rasgou enquanto o corpo de Draco se contorcia e mudava, ganhando massa e músculos. As cordas amarrando seus braços logo se soltaram sem dificuldade. Garras surgiram de seus dedos e um rabo se formou na base de sua espinha. O característico cabelo loiro dos Malfoy clareou ainda mais, e se espalhou pelo resto de seu corpo, até que uma pelagem prateada cobrisse inteiramente o recém transformado lobisomem.

A transformação foi horrível de se assistir mesmo para Severus, que já havia assistido às transformações pavorosas feitas por Polissuco e outras poções similares. Ele estremeceu levemente quando acabou, e Draco permaneceu deitado quieto, um membro se movendo ocasionalmente após o susto.

Hesitantemente, os dois adultos se aproximaram da jaula, sua curiosidade evidente e, no caso de Severus, praticamente igual a sua repulsão.

Draco era menor que Lupin, mas isso não era realmente uma surpresa. Mesmo assim, Severus podia dizer que quando ele levantasse, seria grande o bastante para parar qualquer bruxo ou bruxa experiente. Ele também era quase totalmente branco, certamente uma raridade entre os lobisomens, que tendiam ao preto ou ao marrom mais comum. Magro e com pernas compridas, mesmo nessa forma, o Mestre de Poções tinha certeza de que ele poderia ser terrivelmente rápido quando quisesse ser.

Rapidamente, ele afastou-se novamente.

A enfermeira o olhou, sua expressão deixando passar o assombro que ela estava tentando esconder. "O que vamos fazer? Apenas ficar aqui com ele?"

Sem palavras, ele assentiu. Não havia mais nada a ser feito realmente.

"E amanhã à noite? E os próximos meses? Severus, nós não podemos continuar a trancá-lo assim!"

Ele a encarou impaciente. "Eu sei disso. Esse confinamento é apenas temporário. Amanhã nós veremos se ele consegue manter a própria mente durante a transformação. Se conseguir, a jaula não será mais necessária."

A enfermeira assentiu distraidamente. "Onde ele vai ficar? É claro que ele é perfeitamente bem vindo para ficar aqui, o pobrezinho, mas eu não tenho certeza de que ele gostaria – ´´

O professor riu. "Não, eu duvido que ele ficaria contente em ficar aqui. Eu devo falar com Albus sobre encontrar seu próprio quarto para ser ocupado nessa época do mês."

oOo

Longas horas depois – horas das quais Draco se lembrava apenas vagamente – ele acordou, piscando sonolento, no momento certo de encontrar Severus jogando grosseiramente uma coberta em sua direção, que o acertou fracamente no rosto antes de cair sobre o resto dele.

Abrindo a boca para protestar sobre esse tratamento indigno, foi um choque ouvir sua própria voz sair falha e quase inaudível. Ele tossiu e olhou para si mesmo percebendo, para seu horror, que a coberta era a única coisa o cobrindo. Se agarrando a ela, ele olhou para cima para ver o levemente divertido Professor dar um passo para fora da imensa jaula de metal que o cercava.

Foi então que as memórias voltaram. Ele empalideceu rápido, seu estado de nudez esquecido.

"Draco." A voz profunda do Mestre de Poções chamou sua atenção, tranqüilizando-o. Severus permanecia segurando a jaula aberta para ele, esperando expectativamente. "Eu não vou ficar em pé aqui para sempre." Ele disse abruptamente, seu tom, como sempre, impaciente.

Isso, mais do que qualquer palavra de conforto que Madame Pomfrey pudesse ter oferecido, o fez se levantar de novo. Se Severus ainda era irritável e capaz de brigar com ele, significava que o mundo ainda era o mesmo de alguma forma.

Ele saiu hesitante, todos os seus músculos doendo. A coberta o enrolava como uma tolha, embora ele a segurasse firme em volta de seu pescoço, ganhando um rolar de olhos de seu padrinho.

Sem aviso, a porta da Ala miniatura se abriu e a enfermeira se atirou para dentro, segurando uma pilha cuidadosamente dobrada das vestes e roupas de baixo de Draco. O loiro enrubesceu vergonhosamente com sua intrusão inesperada, rapidamente conferindo se nem um centímetro de pele que ele não queria mostrar estava aparecendo.

"Aqui vamos nós, querido." Ela praticamente cantou, sua alegria forçada o irritando. Ela deixou as roupas ao pé da única cama do quarto antes de se voltar para olhá-lo. "Agora vista-se e eu terei uma refeição lhe esperando na ala principal.

Quando ela disse aquelas palavras, subitamente lhe ocorreu o quão realmente _faminto_ ele estava. Quando, em nome de Merlin, havia sido a última vez que ele comeu?!

"Isso seria realmente bom, Poppy." Severus respondeu friamente de seu lugar.

A enfermeira assentiu e desapareceu novamente, deixando o homem mais velho virar-se com um olhar sério para o mais novo. "Depois que você tiver comido, o Diretor pediu que eu o levasse a sala dele. Nós temos uma situação para discutir."

Draco observou silenciosamente enquanto seu padrinho seguiu para a enfermeira, fechando a porta atrás de si e dando ao loiro a privacidade para se trocar.

oOo

Novamente, o lugar vazio de Malfoy à mesa de jantar era óbvio demais. Harry olhou divertido para seu melhor amigo enquanto Ron vigiava fixamente o lugar vazio que o loiro normalmente ocupava, encarando-o por cima de sua tigela de cereais. Tão ridículo quanto poderia parecer, Harry teve a impressão de que Malfoy irritava a Ron mais quando ele _não_ estava por perto.

"O que você acha que ele está tramando?" O ruivo resmungou com a boca cheia de cereal, fazendo Hermione dobrar o nariz em desgosto do outro lado de seu livro.

Ela rodou os olhos para ele, suspirando. "E o que isso importa? Honestamente, dá pra pensar que você não consegue passar um dia sem vê-lo..."

"Não é isso!" Ron protestou, indignado. "É só… Eu aposto como ele está tramando alguma coisa! Você ouviu os Sonserinos perguntando por ele. Nem eles têm uma pista de onde ele se enfiou."

"E?" Harry interrompeu. "Ele provavelmente só está… doente ou algo assim. Pode ser que esteja na Ala Hospitalar." A ironia de ele estar constantemente tentando proteger o segredo de Malfoy o atingiu fracamente, mas ele empurrou esse pensamento para longe.

O outro garoto sacudiu a cabeça. "Nah, Gina esteve lá ontem depois que alguma poção explodiu nela na aula do Slughorn. Ela disse que Pomfrey não estava lá – alguma medibruxa substituta fez o exame dela – e Malfoy também não estava."

"Ron!" Hermione explodiu abruptamente, abaixando o livro para olhá-lo rigorosamente. "Por favor, me diz que você não está realmente _perguntando_ sobre o Malfoy por aí?!"

Harry gargalhou, engasgando-se com seu suco de abóbora, ao olhar para a expressão do rosto de seu amigo.

"Eu – bem – Eu quero dizer – Hermione! Você não precisa dizer isso _assim_! Eu não estou 'perguntando por ele', eu só quero saber o que ele está fazendo! Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Ele provavelmente está tramando alguma coisa..."

A garota o encarou, sua voz e expressão eram mortais. "Sim, isso faz _muito _sentido. Ele fica fora do caminho por um tempo, realmente não fazendo das nossas vidas um inferno pela primeira vez em anos – por que eu não vi isso? Ele _obviamente_ está planejando a nossa ruína."

Harry riu novamente enquanto mordia uma torrada, secretamente feliz por Hermione o estar ajudando sem saber.

Ron franziu a testa. "Tudo bem, ótimo. Mas eu poderia passar sem o sarcasmo sabe..."

Com outro rolar de olhos, Hermione voltou a ler.

Num esforço visível para mudar de assunto, Harry deixou sua mente vagar por alguns segundos antes de comentar casualmente, "Então... a primeira partida de Quadribol é na semana que vem."

Instantaneamente, voltado para essa discussão, como Harry sabia que ele faria, Ron logo estava engajado em um debate com Harry e Gina, que estava sentada próxima, sobre a melhor estratégia para se usar contra a Lufa-Lufa. A discussão era realmente desnecessária, considerando que a Casa do texugo era a competição menos formidável que eles enfrentavam, principalmente no começo da temporada, mas interessava o ruivo estrategista o suficiente para esquecer sobre Malfoy e isso era tudo com o que Harry estava preocupado.

Em menos de cinco minutos de conversa, Hermione inclinou-se para interrompê-los. "Nós temos mais ou menos dois minutos para chegar a nossa primeira aula. Se vocês já estiverem satisfeitos..."

Tomando um ultimo gole de suco, Harry se levantou com os outros e eles saíram em direção às portas duplas ao fim do Salão. Ele deu apenas dois passos quando uma voz séria o fez parar.

"Senhor Potter!"

O grupo se virou para ver McGonagall marchando em direção a eles.

"Senhor Potter, pode me acompanhar por alguns minutos, por favor?"

Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione, ambos parecendo completamente curiosos. "Uhm, Professora, eu tenho aula..."

Ela balançou a mão como se aquilo não tivesse importância. "Eu já notifiquei seu professor de que você chegará atrasado." E com isso, o segurou pelo ombro e começou a praticamente arrastá-lo junto com ela. Para os outros, ela falou ríspida, "Vocês dois podem ir para a aula. Tenho certeza de que o Senhor Potter vai sobreviver sem vocês por esse curto período de tempo."

Franzindo a testa, Ron se virou, e Hermione rapidamente foi atrás dele.

Sozinhos agora, enquanto se moviam pelos corredores do castelo, Harry perguntou hesitantemente. "Uhm, Professora? O que está acontecendo?"

"O Professor Dumbledore quer ver você."

P-Por quê? São problemas da Ordem - ?"

"Potter!" McGonagall chiou, contrariada. "Você precisa ser tão sem tato…?" ela olhou em volta, mas não haviam outros estudantes perto que pudessem ter ouvido. "Não, não é." respondeu, finalmente, sua voz bem mais baixa do que a de Harry havia sido. "Tem a ver com o Senhor Malfoy."

"Oh." Harry suspirou resignado, antecipando que seria uma reunião que ele realmente poderia passar sem.

oOo

O escritório de Dumbledore, um lugar que Harry sempre havia considerado bem grande, estava agora mais cheio do que nunca.

Assim que eles entraram, McGonagall empurrou Harry para que ele ficasse em pé próximo a Snape, cuja presença escura parecia mais dominadora do que nunca. Ele virou-se para encarar o Grifinório como se Harry fosse o responsável por seja lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo. Malfoy apareceu de trás do Mestre de Poções. Pela primeira vez, a expressão do loiro não era de nojo ou deboche. Na verdade, ele parecia... cansado. Círculos escuros sob seus olhos eram enfatizados por uma pele anormalmente pálida.

Próxima a eles, Madame Pomfrey permanecia sozinha, parecendo um pouco deslocada. Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, suas mãos torcendo o material de sua saia. E no canto mais distante da sala, claramente tentando passar despercebido, estava Remus Lupin.

O Diretor permanecia sentado atrás de sua mesa, alegremente oferecendo doces a qualquer um dentro de seu alcance. Ele levantou o olhar com a entrada dos dois, seus olhos brilhando com interesse.

"Ah!" Veio a exclamação satisfeita. "Todos estão aqui, finalmente."

A voz seca de Snape cortou o ar calmamente. "Se você puder nos deixar saber por que, exatamente, estamos aqui...?"

O diretor lhe fixou um olhar penetrante antes de continuar. "Como alguns de vocês já devem ter adivinhado, nós somos os únicos que sabemos sobre o infeliz incidente que ocorreu duas noites atrás."

Harry olhou ao redor quando o homem mais velho falou, percebendo isso.

"Não," McGonagall de repente cortou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Albus, e os quatro alunos que estavam com o Senhor Malfoy...?"

Provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida, Harry viu Dumbledore parecer envergonhado. "Eles... eles não serão um problema."

"Você não fez!" Snape parecia mais surpreso do que alguém acreditaria que ele fosse capaz.

"Oh Albus, realmente!" McGonagall explodiu. "Obliviando alunos…"

As sobrancelhas de Harry praticamente desapareceram por baixo de seus cabelos quando ele finalmente entendeu do que eles estavam falando. Não era de se estranhar que Pansy estivesse interrogando todo mundo procurando por Malfoy. Ela não se _lembrava_.

"Foi necessário Minerva," o diretor disse calmamente. "Agora restaram apenas nós oito. Eu chamei todos aqui para acabar de vez com as divergências. Senhor Malfoy, como isso é um segredo seu, para contar a quem você quiser, você será excluído do pedido que vou fazer ao restante de vocês."

O sonserino não mostrou reação exceto baixar seus olhos.

Dumbledore continuou. "Existem leis nesta escola dizendo claramente que incidentes como esse não podem passar sem serem reportados, para a segurança dos alunos e dos funcionários." Harry não perdeu o estremecimento de Draco a essas palavras. "No entanto, eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que me fizessem um favor pessoal e ignorassem essas leis."

Nenhum dos adultos parecia particularmente surpreso. O loiro, no entanto, levantou os olhos com uma expressão claramente sobressaltada.

Por um breve momento, o brilho voltou aos olhos do diretor quando eles relancearam o adolescente, mas se tornou solene novamente ao falar com os outros. "Eu pedirei a todos vocês que façam um voto de silêncio antes que esse assunto vá ainda mais longe."

Os adultos assentiram imediatamente, ainda que ninguém dissesse nada. Harry olhou para cada um, percebendo que eles já estavam esperando por isso.

Alguns momentos se passaram antes que ele notasse que alguns olhos se voltaram para ele em expectativa.

Ele se assustou, enrubescendo um pouco. "Oh, sim, claro."

"Excelente!" Dumbledore bateu as mãos uma vez, sorrindo. Então, voltou seu olhar para o sonserino, que parecia confuso com os acontecimentos. "Essa solução está boa para você, Senhor Malfoy?"

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, e então franziu a testa. "Por quê?" Ele perguntou, sua voz rouca.

Por cima dos oclinhos em meia lua, os olhos azuis perceberam o olhar triste do rapaz. "Porque, meu rapaz, dessa forma nós podemos lhe mostrar ao menos um pouco de misericórdia. A outra alternativa é revelar o que aconteceu ao resto do mundo e observar enquanto a sua vida e a do Professor Lupin são destruídas, tudo por causa de algo que foi um acidente. O que você é vai se tornar de conhecimento comum. Alguns... privilégios com os quais você está acostumado serão perdidos."

Draco encarou o homem nos olhos e, abruptamente, entendeu exatamente o que estava sendo implicado. Ele teve uma súbita visão da reação de Lucius. Seu pai ficaria furioso. Não, pior, ele ficaria… envergonhado. Draco seria _deserdado_. Seria abandonado!

O sonserino empalideceu ainda mais, preocupando a todos que estavam na sala. A mente de Draco correu enquanto mais e mais verdades inevitáveis o atingiam. Se o incidente aparecesse para a mídia, ele seria cortado do nome e fortuna dos Malfoy. Ganhar seu próprio dinheiro seria praticamente impossível, se o mundo mágico soubesse o que ele havia se tornado. Ninguém o contrataria – não que Malfoy devessem _precisar_ de empregos em primeiro lugar! Mas se seu pai o deserdasse, que opção ele teria? Mesmo as menores coisas que ele gostava, como as partidas de quadribol da escola, não seriam mais acessíveis a ele, com as leis que restringiam a participação de criaturas mágicas.

Ele... ele terminaria como _Lupin_! Usando roupas gastas e lambendo o chão de Dumbledore!

Ele sentiu-se, subitamente, bastante enjoado.

"Draco, talvez um de nós devesse escoltá-lo de volta à Ala Hospitalar." A voz de Severus o trouxe de volta a realidade com um baque.

O cômodo inteiro o estava observando com vários graus de preocupação. Aparentemente, o horror a seus pensamentos deve ter transparecido em seu rosto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltado a atenção para Dumbledore. "E se ninguém souber... o que vai acontecer?"

O diretor parecia vagamente satisfeito que Draco estava vendo as coisas do seu jeito. "Você vai, claro, manter a opção de dizer a quem quiser sobre o que você é. O resto de nós vai ser completamente incapaz de mencionar uma palavra sobre a sua condição para qualquer um fora desta sala. Mas eu devo avisá-lo que o nosso voto não vai impedir as pessoas de descobrir sozinhas, se elas adivinharem ou suspeitarem da verdade. Você vai ter que tomar cuidado."

Draco concordou antes de lançar um rápido e maldoso olhar ao outro lobisomem, que ainda estava encolhido no seu canto. "E ele?" O loiro cuspiu.

Dumbledore bateu seus dedos na mesa. "Nenhuma ação vai ser tomada pelo Ministério, obviamente. Na verdade, eu já havia falado com Severus sobre esse assunto. Eu esperava manter o Professor Lupin por perto para que ele pudesse guiar você, meu rapaz. Eu tenho a impressão de que você vai precisar de alguns conselhos nos próximos meses. Uma opção bem melhor do que deixar que você agüente tudo sozinho, sem avisos sobre o que está por vir."

Draco parecia furioso. "Não! Por que ele pode ficar aqui depois do que _fez_?!"

"Acredito que essa tenha sido a minha pergunta, Albus." Snape murmurou friamente.

O homem de barbas brancas suspirou. "Se vocês dois pudessem confiar no meu julgamento dessa vez –"

"Ele me atacou!" Malfoy praticamente gritou, sua raiva se sobrepondo a aura de exaustão que, a princípio, emanava dele. "Ele me fez ficar como ele! Eu não vou passar nem um minuto a mais do que o necessário perto dele! O _mínimo_ que ele merece é ser despedido!"

Harry ouviu a discussão com crescente pânico. Ele havia acreditado que Dumbledore encontraria um jeito de convencer o sonserino, mas parecia bastante óbvio que Malfoy não tinha a intenção de ouvir.

Finalmente, Dumbledore empertigou-se na cadeira, sua expressão séria. "Senhor Malfoy, vou pedir para que se acalme na minha sala. Muito bem, eu entendo se você recusar a oferta de alguém para ajudá-lo, mas entenda que Remus Lupin vai continuar sendo Professor nessa escola –"

"Mas isso não é justo!" A voz do loiro rapidamente alcançou um tom de quem está acostumado a conseguir o que quer. Naquele momento, Harry suspirou aliviado, sabendo que Malfoy havia acabado de perder seu argumento.

Remus adiantou-se hesitante, e se arriscou a falar pela primeira vez. "Albus, talvez _fosse_ melhor se –"

"Chega," Dumbledore falou alto, silenciando a todos. "Ao menos, acho que todos concordamos que a melhor saída é o segredo. Senhor Malfoy, depois disso a escolha será sua se há mais alguém a quem você gostaria de contar o que aconteceu. De qualquer forma, você pode acreditar no nosso silêncio." O diretor levantou a varinha e murmurou algumas palavras antes de voltar seu olhar para os outros. "Vocês juram?"

"Eu juro" Snape falou primeiro, sua voz calma. Um pequeno facho de luz prateada saiu da ponta da varinha do diretor e atingiu o peito do Professor de Poções, desaparecendo com um brilho.

McGonagall foi a próxima, murmurando as mesmas palavras, e outro facho de luz prateada foi até ela da mesma maneira. Um por um, eles fizeram a promessa, apesar de a voz de Remus estar pesada de relutância e culpa. Quando o feitiço do diretor atingiu Harry ele sentiu como se um peso estranho tivesse se acomodado dentro de seu peito, mas em segundos ele já não sentia mais nada.

Finalmente, o próprio Dumbledore disse as palavras, "Eu juro", e o último facho de luz foi em direção a ele. A discreta energia da magia se espalhou pela sala por mais alguns momentos, antes de, enfim, desaparecer.

O diretor guardou a varinha e observou o aposento. "Vocês podem voltar às suas atividades." Ele os dispensou.

Harry franziu a testa. O quê? Era só _isso_?

"Professor Lupin, Senhor Malfoy, vocês dois podem tirar o dia de descanso se acharem necessário."

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. "N-Não, está tudo bem, Albus. Eu estou bem para dar aula."

Malfoy cruzou os braços teimosamente. "Eu não vou ficar o dia todo sentado na Ala Hospitalar. Vou para a aula." Disse, ignorando o olhar reprovador de Snape.

Dumbledore concordou. "Muito bem Senhor Malfoy, Severus me pediu que eu arrumasse um quarto para você para essa época do mês. No entanto, vai atrair menos atenção se você ficar permanentemente em um quarto próprio do que apenas três noites por mês."

O loiro bufou arrogantemente, mas não era difícil ver satisfação em seus olhos. "Ótimo." disse, tendo certeza que todos soubessem que ele estava sendo excluído.

Os olhos do diretor estavam brilhando em divertimento novamente. "Se você quiser, pode espalhar o rumor de que seu pai está pagando a conta por tamanha privacidade. Tenho certeza de que vão acreditar numa mentira inocente como essa."

Harry rolou os olhos e recebeu um olhar malicioso de Malfoy.

"Por que Potter não foi Obliviado junto com Pansy e Blaise?" Ele perguntou com desprezo. "Merlin sabe que ele não é bem vindo aqui."

Harry riu por entre os dentes. "Talvez eu seja mais confiável do que uma dupla de cobras." Ele respondeu, facilmente caindo na velha rotina que ele havia criado com Malfoy.

Com um suspiro, McGonagall segurou seu ombro e o empurrou não muito gentilmente na direção da porta. "Vamos Potter. Hora de ir."

Malfoy observou-o com um sorriso debochado até que Snape fez basicamente a mesma coisa com ele, empurrando-o impacientemente para fora da sala.

_Continua… _

* * *

**Nota das Tradutoras:**

Agora sim um capítulo betado e lindoso! :)

Bjus

_Cy e Ly_


	5. Solitário

**Titulo: **O Segredo que nós guardamos

**Autora**: Sakuri

**Tradução: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem: **Nanda Malfoy

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer da autora**: Nada aqui me pertence

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui é nosso, nem _Harry Potter_ nem essa história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a história é da Sakuri, nós apenas traduzimos com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: Slash, relacionamento entre homens, não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**_Solitário_**

oOo

Apesar dos protestos insistentes de Severus, Draco estava determinado a assistir às aulas naquele dia. Ele nem ao menos deu uma explicação a seu padrinho, duvidando que o Professor fosse realmente entender.

Na verdade, lhe ocorreu que se ele passasse mais tempo ocupado se concentrando nas aulas, significaria menos tempo pensando sobre... Bem... Outras coisas.

No fundo – por baixo da arrogância e fachada debochada – por baixo da determinação de passar por tudo isso – havia apenas uma crescente negação. Draco ainda precisava sentar e pensar direito nas coisas, e isso ainda demoraria algum tempo se ele pudesse evitar.

Se ele pensasse, seria real.

E então, ele apareceu para a primeira aula apenas quarenta minutos atrasado. Assim que voltou ao mundo real, o loiro foi encurralado por colegas e professores que lhe atiravam notas e matérias perdidas. Ele estava achando muito bem vindas as perguntas indiscretas e as perturbações normais dos trabalhos complicados passados pelos professores. Ele queria se perder nos problemas sem importância de um dia comum.

Suas três primeiras aulas – Transfiguração, Runas Antigas e Feitiços – passaram sem nenhum incidente maior. Ele se concentrou mais do que nunca, ouviu atentamente e anotou pedaços de informações furiosamente. Quando o horário de almoço chegou, Draco comeu silenciosamente, ignorando os sonserinos preocupados ao seu redor, e depois se apressou para encontrar Severus, que lhe mostrou seu novo quarto. Era guardado pelo retrato de Lilith, a Feiticeira, uma mulher de cabelos escuros que lhe lançou olhares de 'venha cá meu bem' enquanto ele passava. Após vinte minutos arrumando seu novo espaço exatamente como gostava, ele votou a correr para atender a Poções.

Não tendo encontrado com os outros sonserinos no fim do almoço, e por estar mais próximo das salas de aula do que o resto de seus colegas de casa, Draco se encontrou na posição incomum e lamentável de estar sozinho nos corredores do castelo. Infelizmente, pois quando virou em um corredor para a aula de Slughorn, ele de repente se viu encarando as costas de aproximadamente vinte Grifinórios, Ron Weasley a frente deles.

Houve um grande momento de silêncio, até que o ruivo falou corajosamente. "De volta da convenção de Comensais da Morte, Malfoy?"

O loiro estreitou os olhos, contrariado. "Sai fora, Weasley."

O rapaz esguio deu alguns passos à frente, se distanciando dos outros. "Voltou rápido, hmm... qual o problema? Você-Sabe-Quem te acertou com _Crucio_ vezes demais?"

"Ron, pára com isso." E lá estava Potter, bancando o herói, chegando na hora certa de levar embora o _Weasel_ grande e mal. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram.

O ruivo o ignorou de qualquer forma. "Ou talvez seja só por que seus guarda costas não estão aqui. Não é tão durão sem eles, é?"

Ficando muito, muito cansado dessa discussão em particular, Draco fez seu melhor olhar de 'caia-morto-ou-eu-vou-fazer-com-que-caia'. "Você ficaria surpreso, Weasley. Agora, se sabe o que é melhor pra você, escute o seu Garoto Dourado e me _deixe_ _em paz_." Enfatizando as palavras, ele passou pelo outro rapaz, empurrando-o.

O rosto sardento do ruivo se torceu numa careta e sua mão procurou a varinha.

Percebendo o movimento, Draco se virou rápido, já com o pedaço de ébano que formava sua própria varinha na mão.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Os dois garotos se viraram para encarar incredulamente Harry, que havia gritado o feitiço, e agora segurava as duas varinhas em sua própria mão. Ele apenas piscou de volta para os dois.

"Potter!" O sonserino disse com desgosto, incapaz de esboçar qualquer outra reação.

Similarmente, Ron apenas murmurou, "Harry!"

O Grifinório moreno rolou os olhos, encarando o amigo. "Eu preferiria se você não passasse outro dia vomitando vermes, Ron. Aqui." Ele calmamente devolveu a varinha, encarando-o ameaçadoramente até que ele voltou mal humorado ao grupo de alunos.

Harry praticamente fez um show para devolver a varinha de ébano para Draco, empurrando-a no peito dele. Enquanto fazia isso, ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou rapidamente, "Seus olhos! Baixe seus olhos!".

Por um segundo, o loiro o encarou de volta perplexo antes que o entendimento o atingisse. Instantaneamente – e pela primeira vez na vida – ele fez o que Potter disse, silenciosamente se amaldiçoando.

Certamente, usando a ponta de sua língua, ele pôde sentir as pontas levemente proeminentes de seus dentes, e sabia que o cinza escuro de seus olhos devia ter mudado para o pálido azul claro que Severus havia mencionado.

Era seu temperamento. Os sinais estavam aparecendo por que ele estava chateado. _Merda_, isso ia ser impossível.

oOo

Quando as aulas acabaram, Draco se encontrou com o dilema de explicar aos seus colegas de casa exatamente porque ele não iria mais ficar no dormitório.

"Uhm, Draco?" Blaise começou a conversa enquanto descia as escadas para a Sala Comunal, tendo simplesmente largado sua mochila sobre sua cama. "Tem algum motivo para todas as suas coisas terem sumido?"

Pansy, que estivera tagarelando despreocupada sobre alguma coisa, ficou rapidamente quieta e se virou para olhar o loiro.

Draco rapidamente lembrou da história que havia criado em sua cabeça. A mentira prática que Dumbledore o havia entregado chegando facilmente a seus lábios. Ele sorriu malicioso, todas as suas ações gritando '_eu sou melhor que vocês'_.

"Meu pai acha ridículo um garoto da minha idade dividir um quarto. Especialmente um Malfoy. Ele convenceu o diretor a me dar meu próprio quarto."

Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha impressionado e deixou escapar um assobio baixo, enquanto Pansy subitamente adquiriu um ar analisador. "Imagine a _privacidade_..." Não se preocupando em disfarçar, ela olhou Draco de cima a baixo sugestivamente e lhe piscou.

Ele rolou os olhos, acostumado à paquera. "Sim, muito sutil, Pansy."

Ela riu. "Quem quer ser sutil?"

Blaise se deixou cair em uma cadeira perto do fogo, um livro aberto sobre seu colo. Ele olhou para Draco e perguntou. "Hey, você vai continuar vindo aqui na sala comunal, não vai?"

O loiro riu. "Óbvio. Eu não sou um _eremita_, Blaise." Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se sentou à mesa mais próxima e deixou sua mochila sobre ela, pretendendo terminar ao menos uma tarefa.

Pansy o encarou. "Você vai fazer a lição _agora_? A aula terminou há dez minutos!"

Ele deu de ombros e respondeu defensivamente. "Eu tenho muito que fazer"

"Nerd." Ela acusou, rindo.

Draco piscou surpreso, sem palavras por um momento. Aquilo, ele tinha que admitir, era raro. "Eu não sou _nerd_!" Ele finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Que seja. Nos avise antes de ir embora hoje à noite, ok?" E com isso, ela desapareceu para o dormitório feminino, deixando Draco encarando o lugar onde ela esteve e Blaise tentando esconder seu divertimento com a situação.

oOo

Eventualmente, é claro, ele não podia mais adiar. Se despediu dos outros e saiu da Sala Comunal Sonserina, caminhando pelos corredores desertos das masmorras em direção ao seu novo quarto. Lilith, o retrato, o olhou, e ao invés de pedir a senha - "_Draconis_" - abriu passagem para ele.

Entrar no cômodo o fez tremer. A única impressão de seus novos aposentos que teve um impacto sobre ele... foi o silêncio. Era tão quieto, tão vazio. Ele estava acostumado com barulho e atividade, acostumado a conversas constantes, não importando se eram boas ou ruins.

Se adiantando, ele retirou as vestes da escola, jogando-as de qualquer maneira sobre o encosto do sofá. Dando uma olhada ao redor, o sonserino já ia entrar no quarto quando a viu.

A mesma taça da noite passada estava sobre a mesa de centro, o líquido em seu interior borbulhando suavemente. Draco parou. Como um pesadelo, ele tinha praticamente esquecido que aquilo existia até ser confrontado por ele.

Sua presença, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, foi o que fez com que tudo abruptamente o acertasse. Era isso. Essa era sua vida agora. Ele tinha que viver longe das pessoas, confinado em quartos separados e preso ao segredo. Ele nunca poderia dizer a ninguém, claro. Ele teria que viver sozinho em algum lugar pelo resto de sua vida, não confiando em ninguém para que não pudessem arruíná-lo se descobrissem. E essa poção... Ele tomaria essa poção para sempre.

O loiro se sentou pesadamente, a taça nas mãos, olhando para o nada. A visão de seu próprio futuro o estava cegando.

Severus havia prometido que a segunda transformação não seria tão ruim quanto a primeira – e devia estar falando a verdade, ou Draco nunca teria sido liberado da Ala Hospitalar – mas mesmo assim, o loiro podia sentir um começo de medo surgindo. Ele não _queria_ fazer isso de novo. A frase parecia infantil em sua cabeça, e era, mas não podia evitar. Ele simplesmente _não queria_ passar por aquilo de novo.

E o fato de ser algo inevitável era o que o estava machucando.

Nunca em sua vida Draco encontrou alguma coisa que não pudesse mudar. Se ele não gostava de algo, era mudado. Se alguma coisa quebrava, era concertada. Ele era Draco Malfoy, o babaca mimado do século! _Ele deveria poder concertar isso_!

O relógio badalou de repente, assustando-o. Draco o olhou, vendo que ainda teria aproximadamente meia hora até o pôr do sol. Se abraçando para enfrentar o gosto, ele levou a taça até a boca e rapidamente bebeu a poção.

Então, tenso, se levantou do sofá e fez seu caminho até o quarto. Uma vez lá, ele se despiu rapidamente e jogou sua camisa e calça no guarda roupas espaçoso que havia a um canto. Não colocou seu pijama, sabendo que ele iria apenas rasgar nos próximos minutos se o colocasse.

Tremendo no ar frio, ele foi até a cama e se deitou. Seus movimentos eram lentos, mas ele se forçou a puxar as cobertas e se enfiar debaixo delas.

Ali, ele se enrolou e esperou pela lua, desejando inutilmente que pudesse estar de volta aos dormitórios da Sonserina, ouvindo as besteiras de Pansy e os murmúrios pacientes de Blaise.

oOo

Hermione suspirou e mordeu o próprio lábio. Por um tempo, ela pensou que Harry estava voltando ao normal. Ele havia estado mais presente nos últimos dois dias, e muito menos emburrado com todos eles. Até havia tomado a iniciativa de acabar com uma briga entre Ron e Malfoy, ao invés de ficar furioso demais e se juntar a eles! Isso, com certeza, tinha que ser um bom sinal.

Mas agora… na última hora, ela havia observado sem poder fazer nada enquanto ele se fechava novamente. No meio de uma partida de xadrez com Ron, Harry parecia ter simplesmente perdido o interesse. Não apenas no jogo, mas _neles_. Ele havia ficado quieto e simplesmente parou de responder quando falavam com ele. Hermione não achava que o garoto os estava ignorando de propósito – ele apenas não os estava ouvindo.

E assim o rapaz permaneceu sentado olhando para a entrada do retrato na parede da Sala Comunal sem emitir uma palavra. Hermione sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para falar.

"Eu vou dar uma volta." Ele murmurou finalmente, se levantando.

Ron o olhou franzindo a testa. "Harry, cara, já passou do toque de recolher. Você sabe que eu sou sempre a favor de quebrar as regras, mas..."

O outro rapaz deu de ombros. "Eu vou levar a capa de invisibilidade."

Seus amigos trocaram olhares resignados e um pouco ansiosos.

"E o mapa," ele completou, "se isso faz vocês se sentirem melhor."

oOo

Harry queria, desesperadamente, ficar sozinho. Como das outras vezes, o desejo de se isolar havia surgido de repente. Então agora ele caminhava pelos corredores desertos do castelo, invisível sob sua capa e olhando intensamente o Mapa do Maroto.

A essa hora da noite, os nomes no pergaminho estavam todos juntos. Havia um grupo na Sala Comunal da Lufa-Lufa e em seus dormitórios, no segundo andar, e um na Corvinal, um andar acima deles. Seus próprios colegas de casa estavam todos reunidos na torre da Grifinória, e os sonserinos bem abaixo, nas masmorras.

A maioria dos nomes dos professores estava na área onde Harry acreditava que eram os quartos dos funcionários, exceto por Snape – que, até onde Harry sabia, se recusava a ficar muito tempo em qualquer lugar que não fosse seu precioso laboratório de poções – e o Diretor, que estava em seu escritório. Filch, ele reparou, no momento estava passeando pela torre de Astronomia. O único outro nome que estava sozinho no mapa era o seu próprio. E –

Harry piscou surpreso. Talvez fossem os seis anos de hábito, mas ele instantaneamente começou a suspeitar assim que viu as letras pequenas formando o nome _Draco Malfoy_ solitariamente um pouco antes das masmorras. Sua mente formou suas próprias conclusões em questão de segundos, trazendo a tona idéias já prontas sobre Sonserinos, espiões e pais Comensais da Morte, como Lucius Malfoy. O que o Malfoy estava _fazendo_ lá em baixo sozinho? Por que-?

E então ele parou, sacudindo a cabeça pela sua própria paranóia e sentindo uma pontada de culpa, além de sentir-se bastante burro.

Naquela mesma manhã ele esteve no escritório do diretor ouvindo-o fazer arranjos especiais para Malfoy ter seu próprio quarto. E não apenas isso – a essa altura, ele já deveria saber bem o porquê de estarem fazendo aqueles arranjos para o sonserino!

Mentalmente se batendo, ele guardou o Mapa e caminhou rapidamente para longe da torre da Grifinória.

oOo

A Sala Precisa havia sido bastante útil no ultimo mês, nos momentos em que havia sido impossível ou inconveniente ficar na beira do lago. Era um lugar perfeito que ele poderia utilizar para ficar sozinho, e ninguém iria encontrá-lo – o que era extremamente conveniente, já que ele sabia muito bem que Ron e Hermione o haviam seguido mais de uma vez numa tentativa de descobrir o lugar onde ele se escondia.

O rapaz não sabia por que eles estavam tão preocupados. Todo mundo poderia pensar que ele voltava cheio de cortes nos pulsos ou algo ridículo como aquilo. Mas ele não estava se machucando, usando drogas e nem deixando suas notas caírem! Não havia nada de errado com ele, a não ser a necessidade ocasional de apenas... ir embora. Teria sido bom se eles aceitassem isso...

Suspirando, ele entrou na Sala e saiu debaixo da capa. O local havia se transformado em uma espécie de quarto. Uma cama ficava no centro, embora não estivesse decorada com as cores da Grifinória, mas sim com cobertores escuros e antigos. Na verdade, a maioria da decoração era escura e antiga. Era praticamente uma copia de seu quarto em Largo Grimmauld.

Realmente, Harry pensou, Hermione não tinha motivos para desaprovar o que ele estava fazendo. Ela provavelmente o encorajaria se soubesse. Isso era trabalho extracurricular, afinal de contas.

Deitando na cama, ele pegou o livro, que ainda estava exatamente onde o havia deixado, e deu uma rápida olhada pelo titulo enquanto se ajeitava na cama. Na capa lia-se '_Encontrando__ seu Animagus interior'_.

Ele já havia passado da metade agora. Seu progresso era lento, já que ele lia e relia capítulos inteiros enquanto tentava completar cada etapa das instruções que o livro dava. A essa altura, ele achava que já sabia qual seria sua forma, e precisava ter certeza de manter aquela idéia na cabeça enquanto passava pelas etapas do resto do livro.

E assim ele leu avidamente, parando apenas em alguns momentos para absorver melhor alguns tópicos e para clarear a visão quando ela começava a embaçar. Algumas vezes, durante esses momentos, seus pensamentos se desviavam para o único outro aluno que estava sozinho há essa hora, e ele se perguntava se o recém amaldiçoado lobisomem estava gostando da solidão tanto quanto ele.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Nanda:** A frase desse capitulo foi: _Draco fez seu melhor olhar de 'caia-morto-ou-eu-vou-fazer-com-que-caia'_

**Nanda:** A-d-o-r-e-i

**Ly:** O Draco é foda

**Nanda:** Muito foda

**Ly:** Eu quase anotei isso pra usar numa oportunidade futura

**Cy: **Eu achei a do Ron bem melhor. u.u

**Nanda:** Nem vem, Ci. O Ron foi repetitivo, como sempre. As tiradas do Draco sempre são ótimas.

**Cy: **Que eu saiba o Draco só disse _"Sai fora, Weasley" _(como sempre)_..._ O _'caia-morto-ou-eu-vou-fazer-com-que-caia' _foi a descrição do olhar dele. u.u

**Ly:** O Ron na verdade tá apaixonado pelo Draco, viu a obscessão?

**Cy:** O RON AMA A DRAQUETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Nanda:** Tadinho... o Draco não quer ele nem pintado, nem se ele desenhar uma raio da testa

**Ly:** É claro que quer

**Cy:** \o\

**Nanda:** Quer nada, Ly, fica quieta.

**Ly:** Não viu a indignação dele quando o Harry interrompeu uma briga que obviamente acabaria em sexo selvagem?

**Cy:** Aham, e em emparedadas, é claro!

**Ly:** É, sexo selvagem na parede.

**Nanda:** Claro que não! Vocês sonham demais, minha nossa...

**Nanda:** #dando as costas#

**Ly:** Cy, ela deu as coxxxxtaxxxx.

**Cy: **Ax coxtax carioca dela. xD

**Nanda: **Ly, você tá com medo de ir dormir no sofá??

**Cy:** Hey, só quem manda a Ly ir dormir no sofá sou eu, cara. E por esse comentário, ela merece uma molestada. #molesta#

**Ly:** #sendo alegremente molestada#

**Nanda:** Então, isso mesmo que eu disse... Ela só está defendendo o Ron com medo de você mandá-la dormir no sofá

**Ly:** Não não não... a amoreca não me mandaria pro sofá se eu discordasse... (eu acho)

**Cy:** u.ú

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

- Lembram que o último capítulo não tinha sido betado porque a Nanda estava sem pc? Pois é, agora ele foi. Nós já substituímos, para o caso de alguém querer reler ele betadinho. :)

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo super super!! \o/

E quanta coisa, não? O quarto novo do Draco, a tensão sexual dele com o Ron #desvia do Avada da Nanda#, e é claro, o Harry lendo livros sobre Animagia... O.o

Ohohohohohoho. O que será que esses caras vão empared- digo, aprontar no próximo capítulo??

Vocês viram? Vocês viram? Vocês viram que a gente respondeu a todas as reviews no prazo certo? #orgulhosas#

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Tomara que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. :)

Domingo que vem tem mais. \o/

Beijos

_Ly e Cy_


	6. A Loucura de Lupin

**Titulo: **O Segredo que Nós Guardamos

**Autor****a**: Sakuri

**Tradução**: Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão**: Cy Malfoy

**Betagem**: Nanda Malfoy

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer da autora**: Eu não sou dona de nada nem ninguém.

**Disclamer das tradutoras:** nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e essa história é da Sakuri. Nós apenas traduzimos com a permissão da autora.

* * *

_**A Loucura de Lupin**_

oOo

Os dias começaram a passar enquanto a vida, com aquele hábito imutável que ela tem, voltou a uma rotina lenta.

No fim de semana após a lua cheia, Draco podia ser encontrado a qualquer hora na sala comunal da Sonserina, deleitando-se com o fato de que poderia passar a noite se quisesse. E foi o que ele fez, é claro, alegando que no horário em que Pansy lhe lembrou da existência de seu próprio quarto, já era muito tarde para voltar para lá. Ela não havia sido enganada, ele sabia, mas sua intenção não era realmente enganá-la. E assim, ele passou os dois dias não fazendo nada além de flertar com a garota loira e ouvir as piadas sem graça de Blaise, o tempo todo tentando se convencer de que ainda poderia fazer realmente parte de tudo isso se quisesse. E quanto ao seu... problema, Draco havia se resumido a negá-lo, e estava determinado a apenas enfrentá-lo de novo no próximo mês.

No meio tempo, Harry passava por fases em que alegremente se jogava nas atividades dos seus amigos, e depois contrariava tudo aquilo com as horas em que deliberadamente se separava deles, tentando freneticamente colocar alguma distância entre ele mesmo e as outras pessoas. Ele não sabia por que tinha esse desejo algumas vezes, mas estava acontecendo há tanto tempo agora que essa necessidade nem parecia mais estranha. Esses momentos eram sempre passados ou na Sala Precisa, onde ele continuava seus estudos, ou na beira do lago. Nessas vezes, ele olhava vagamente para as águas paradas, tentando não se lembrar.

Hermione, como sempre, se perguntava sobre os hábitos estranhos de seu melhor amigo. Se possível, essa versão nova, quase... bipolar de Harry, a preocupava mais do que quando o rapaz estivera constantemente depressivo uma semana atrás. Ela podia entender ele estar deprimido pela morte de Sirius, mas isso... Um minuto ele agia como se nada estivesse errado, e no outro, era como se não conseguisse suportar nem mais um minuto perto deles. Isso não apenas machucava, mas também... Não podia ser saudável, com certeza! Por algum tempo, a garota achou que Harry havia sido chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore para discutir seu comportamento, mas quando perguntou, o rapaz respondeu que tinha a ver com assuntos da Ordem, e que o Diretor o havia feito jurar manter segredo. Então, ela teve uma idéia que esperava que fosse fazê-lo sair daquele estado de vez.

Ron também se preocupava, mas talvez seu interesse fosse menos profundo que o de Hermione. O ruivo apenas via Harry reagir quando era para.impedi-lo de quebrar a cara do Malfoy – algo que Ron tinha certeza que o moreno adoraria fazer em qualquer outra época. Ele havia ouvido dizer que as pessoas às vezes se tornavam passivas quando estavam deprimidas, e decidiu que apenas teria que manter um olho extra sobre seu melhor amigo, para ter certeza que nenhum imbecil loiro tirasse vantagem da situação. O garoto também se preocupava que o desempenho de Harry na próxima partida de Quadribol pudesse ser prejudicado, ainda que ele não chegasse a comentar _essas_ preocupações. Até onde ele sabia, Harry nunca havia deixado sua vida pessoal interferir no jogo – no entanto, as coisas nunca haviam sido tão ruins antes...

Mas apesar dos pequenos dramas, a vida estava, no geral, voltando ao normal – ou tão próxima do normal quanto a vida em Hogwarts poderia ser.

Então, foi um verdadeiro choque para Severus Snape quando ele foi acordado nas primeiras horas de segunda-feira por um bater urgente na porta de seus aposentos. Com inúmeras possibilidades voando por sua cabeça, ele pulou da cama, colocando suas vestes azul marinho, enquanto andava apressado para atender a quem quer que fosse à porta, que ainda não havia parado de bater: tinha que ser algo a ver com Draco, com certeza. Não, tinha que ser Dumbledore com alguma nova missão urgente para ele fazer. Ou talvez fosse Potter, metido em mais algum problema.

Abrindo a porta que guardava seus aposentos privados, tanto sua irritação e preocupação aparecendo em seu rosto, o Mestre de Poções foi recebido pela visão de um Remus Lupin bastante bagunçado.

O lobisomem estava vestindo um pijama listrado de azul e branco com um robe vermelho escuro por cima. Aparentemente ele não havia conseguido fechar o robe direito e seus ombros ficaram aparecendo, encharcados pela chuva que o homem pegou em seu caminho até o castelo, já que ele agora ocupava a cabana de Hagrid.

"S-S-Severus." Lupin gaguejou, seus dentes batendo. Ele encarava fixo o chão entre os dois enquanto água da chuva escorria pelos seus cabelos. O corpo inteiro do homem estava tremendo, seus braços apertados em torno de seu corpo – mas por alguma razão, Snape duvidava que fosse por causa do frio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele cuspiu, seu desgosto pela criatura à sua porta era evidente. A mente do mestre de Poções funcionava de forma estranha, podendo facilmente condenar Lupin como um animal, mas pensar em Draco como uma vítima inocente, tudo sem que os dois conceitos nunca se misturassem.

Finalmente, o professor levantou seu olhar, seus olhos eram de um âmbar puro. Ele se parecia muito com um cachorro abandonado naquele momento. "Eu p-preciso da sua ajuda, Severus. P-por favor..."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha friamente, desdenhoso. "Eu não faço idéia do que está falando, mas você, obviamente está fora de si, vindo aqui há essa hora com qualquer besteira –"

"Severus!" Lupin se atirou para frente, suas mãos segurando o outro homem pelas vestes. "Por favor! Não me mande embora... Pelo amor de Deus, faça parar!"

Snape se agarrou desesperadamente ao seu autocontrole, determinado a não mostrar nenhuma emoção além de nojo, mesmo com o lobisomem parecendo mais e mais descontrolado a cada segundo. Ele se desviou do toque indesejado, empunhando sua varinha, que parecia ter surgido de lugar nenhum.

A visão da varinha trouxe um pouco de sanidade de volta aos olhos âmbar. Lupin parecia momentaneamente paralisado pela sua própria falta de controle, antes que o olhar angustiado voltasse ao seu rosto. "Me desculpe! Me desculpe, eu só… Severus, você _tem_ que me ajudar!"

"Mas que merda está acontecendo com você esta noite?" Snape perguntou, furioso. O fato dele xingar tão facilmente ao invés de usar seu habitual discurso calmo, apenas mostrava quão surpreso ele havia ficado com a chegada repentina do outro.

O lobisomem sacudiu a cabeça, abaixou os olhos, e então, subitamente, estava passando por Snape, invadindo seus aposentos _privados_! O mestre de Poções não conseguiu gritar todas as coisas que passavam por sua mente, de tão aturdido que estava com a audácia do homem. Ele se virou, olhando perplexo enquanto Lupin caminhava como um animal enjaulado, suas mãos se movendo freneticamente. As botas, que pareciam fora de lugar com o resto de suas roupas, deixando poças de lama aqui e ali.

"Lupin!" Ele finalmente conseguiu cuspir, encarando-o letalmente.

Mas o lobisomem nem ao menos pareceu ouvi-lo. "Eu não dormi, Severus. Em dias, desde que… Eu não consigo parar de _pensar_! Sobr-sobre o que eu fiz, e como ele vai ter que viver pelo resto da vida, um garoto como aquele, e-e-e _Sirius_! Deus, faça parar! Eu preciso parar de _pensar_!"

Snape o olhou em silêncio, não sendo realmente capaz de esconder suas próprias reações. Ele fez uma careta, repugnado com o quão arruinado o homem estava. Seus murmúrios o faziam parecer meio louco, e o Professor de Poções se perguntou, tenso, se ele realmente já estava tão perdido quanto parecia naquele momento.

Abruptamente, o homem parou e fixou seus olhos dourados no outro.

"Foi por isso que eu vim aqui," o lobo disse. "Você pode fazer isso parar! Eu sei que pode! Você ensinou Harry a bloquear seus pensamentos..."

Entendendo onde Lupin estava querendo chegar, Snape o encarou incrédulo. "Eu não fiz isso! Eu tentei ensiná-lo Oclumência para um propósito totalmente diferente – Mas que idéia _ridícula_! Eu não desonraria uma mágica dessas só para satisfazer esse seu desejo patético!"

Lupin rosnou e se virou. "Alguma outra coisa então! Uma poção. Para sono sem sonhos – Deus, _qualquer coisa_!"

Os lábios de Snape se torceram em desgosto enquanto observava o homem destruído a sua frente. "Vá falar com Pomfrey, _não_ venha me perturbar no meio da noite!"

Mas novamente, ele tinha a estranha sensação de que seu visitante indesejado não o estava ouvindo. Lupin havia voltado a andar de um lado para o outro, e quando falava, era como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. "Albus nem ao menos disse nada. Mandou Minerva falar comigo, ter certeza que eu tomaria a poção. Ele não vai falar comigo, não diretamente, pelo menos. Não vai nem ao menos me punir, nem quando eu pedi..."

Ficando cansado dos murmúrios sem sentido, Snape abriu novamente a porta e falou mal humorado. "_Saia_ daqui, Lupin. Está tarde e eu não tenho tempo para as suas reclamações masoquistas..."

O outro homem o olhou selvagemente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não! Severus, eu preciso _dormir_! Você tem que ter uma poção ou-ou-ou _alguma coisa_!"

"_Não tenho nada que eu pretenda dar a você!_" O grito furioso escapou antes que ele tivesse a chance de reprimi-lo. Com raiva, ele segurou o braço do lobisomem e o jogou para fora de seu dormitório a força. Então, se inclinando levemente para frente, falou baixo.

"Me escute com atenção. Eu não vou te ajudar. Eu _nunca_ vou te ajudar. Se você perder sua cabeça por causa disso, ainda é menos do que você merece pelo que fez ao meu afilhado! Você quer punição, Lupin? _Essa_ é a sua punição! Eu espero que você nunca durma de novo!"

O sonoro _**bam!**_ Acordou metade dos alunos no dormitório da Sonserina.

oOo

"Alguém mais reparou que o Professor Lupin parece um pouco… estranho?"

Era a primeira aula de segunda-feira e os alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina estavam reunidos próximo à floresta, supostamente discutindo os estilo de vida dos centauros.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Ron, quem havia falado, antes de lançar um olhar preocupado ao professor.

Lupin nunca pareceu tão doente. O rosto do homem estava pálido, exceto por manchas negras e largas embaixo de seus olhos. Algumas vezes, quando o professor fazia algum pequeno gesto, os alunos próximos podiam claramente ver suas mãos tremendo. Ele já havia gaguejado mais de uma vez, e até já havia perdido sua linha de raciocínio ao menos duas vezes desde o início da aula.

"Vocês acham..." Hermione cochichou, "Vocês acham que tem algo a ver com _aquela época do mês_?"

O ruivo rolou os olhos. "Você pode _dizer_, sabe? Todo mundo na escola sabe o que ele é."

Ela franziu a testa para o rapaz. "Eu estou apenas sendo cuidadosa. Algo que você obviamente não sabe o que significa, Ronald Weasley."

Harry parou de prestar atenção quando eles começaram a discutir. Na verdade, o rapaz duvidava que a condição de Remus tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com a lua cheia, que havia acabado na noite de sexta-feira. Além do mais, Malfoy parecia perfeitamente bem, e ele havia passado pela mesma transformação.

De fato, o loiro havia facilmente recuperado seu trono como príncipe da Sonserina, e estava ainda mais detestável. Se o moreno estava esperando que o outro aprendesse um pouco de humildade ou – que Merlin proíba – até alguma empatia com a sua nova condição, foi provado que ele estava muito, muito enganado. Malfoy estava pior do que nunca. Ele passou a manhã provocando os Grifinórios, e era óbvio – ao menos para Harry – que ele estava determinado a perturbar Lupin. O lobisomem mais velho ficava ainda mais pálido cada vez que acidentalmente deixava seus olhos encontrarem os do sonserino, que estava continuamente chamando a atenção para si mesmo, tentando causar exatamente essa reação.

Harry estreitou os olhos, aborrecido. Babaca idiota, tentando atrair a atenção de Remus...

Ele se voltou para seus amigos, notando que Seamus havia se juntado ao par. "Verdade," o irlandês estava murmurando, "Se você quer minha opinião, Lupin ficou louco..."

Por um momento, Harry ficou indignado pelo seu professor favorito, mas então suspirou, lançando mais um olhar à forma cansada de Remus. Realmente, ele não podia evitar concordar.

oOo

Draco se virou ao sentir mais um aroma desconhecido. Isso estava acontecendo a semana inteira, ficando cada vez pior. O estava deixando louco. Em tudo o que fazia, o garoto era distraído por milhares de cheiros diferentes que ele não teria percebido de jeito nenhum alguns dias atrás.

O laboratório de poções, por mais que ele adorasse a matéria, era praticamente um inferno. O loiro havia visitado Severus durante a semana, e foi forçado a deixar o quarto apressadamente após ter uma crise de espirros violenta próximo ao caldeirão borbulhante. O Salão Principal durante o horário das refeições era da mesma maneira aterrador, assim como a Sala Comunal e praticamente qualquer lugar que tivesse muita gente.

Ele havia sido obrigado a continuamente se distanciar de Blaise, que não havia feito nada além de mudar sua colônia para algo que o novo olfato de Draco realmente não aprovava. E _Pansy_...! Ele estremeceu, lembrando da descoberta perturbadora de que eles compartilhavam 'aquela época do mês'. Quando finalmente o sonserino identificou o que era aquele cheiro estranho que circundava a garota, ele praticamente pulou para longe dela, para a surpresa da garota. Foi realmente complicado explicar aquilo.

E o barulho! Isso era quase pior. Era como se todo mundo na maldita escola estivesse em alguma missão secreta para ensurdecê-lo. Eles eram tão _barulhentos_…

Draco podia seguramente dizer que seus novos e indesejáveis sentidos lupinos não eram exatamente os super poderes que ele sempre sonhou ter.

Suspirando, saiu de seus pensamentos. Pansy e Blaise já haviam ido para a Sala Comunal da sonserina, enquanto ele foi para seu próprio quarto. Precisava de alguns minutos sozinho, para esquecer as imagens, cheiros e sons de tanta gente. Que irônico, pensou ácido, que a maldição o obrigasse a se isolar mesmo quando ele não fosse se transformar.

Lilith o viu se aproximando, e instantâneamente, a feiticeira de cabelos negros e pele pálida, se empertigou de uma maneira que o loiro já estava acostumado. Seus olhos redondos semi-abertos num olhar que ela certamente achava sedutor.

"_Drac_-" O loiro começou a murmurar a senha, apenas para ser interrompido.

"Malfoy!"

Virando-se, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Potter descendo o corredor em sua direção, parecendo furioso. Draco se perguntou se isso seria mais ou menos divertido do que o Salvador Suicida que ele estava acostumado a ver.

"Potter."

O Grifinório o encarou enquanto se aproximava, se arriscando a invadir seu espaço pessoal enquanto sacudia um dedo para o sonserino, e novamente, Draco torceu o nariz quando o cheiro do outro chegou a ele.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo!" Potter o acusou. "Você está tentando atormentá-lo!"

O loiro deu um passo para trás, sua expressão cuidadosamente vazia, e respondeu calmamente. "E?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram incredulamente por trás dos óculos redondos. "E?! Malfoy, você o _viu_?! Isso o está destruindo! Ele está passando por mais do que –"

"Oh, _cale a boca_ Potter!" ele disse nervoso, silenciando o outro por um momento. "Já lhe ocorreu que fazer com que ele se sinta culpado é a única coisa que eu posso fazer?! E eu não me _importo_ com o que ele passou, eu me importo com o que ele _fez_."

O Grifinório visivelmente hesitou, sua raiva diminuindo um pouco. Ele pareceu um pouco arrependido, claro, o que apenas irritava a Draco. "Olha, eu entendo que o que aconteceu foi... terrível. Mas… Mas não foi culpa dele, Malfoy!"

O loiro rangeu os dentes e tentou ao máximo não rosnar. Ele podia sentir a ansiosidade de Potter quando o garoto se arrepiava na frente dele. Ele cheirava a... suor, e folhas secas, e tinta, e milhares de outras coisas. Draco dobrou levemente o nariz, mas estava feliz por não haver nenhum traço de colônias artificiais nem nada do gênero. Era tudo o que ele precisava: começar a ter acessos incontroláveis de espirros enquanto estava tentado parecer superior.

"Certamente a culpa não foi minha!" Ele disse quando ganhou o controle sobre si mesmo.

"Bem, não é como se você não tivesse feito nada para merecer –"

As mãos de Draco estavam nos ombros do moreno em instantes, e Harry se encontrou prensado contra a parede pelo garoto menor. Ele instintivamente procurou por sua varinha, mas o loiro a jogou longe, e logo o antebraço do garoto estava em sua garganta. Os olhos do sonserino haviam mudado novamente para aqueles do lobo, suas pupilas se contraindo. O moreno engasgou, mas não conseguia dizer nada com a pressão que Draco estava fazendo em seu pescoço. Ele arranhou e empurrou o outro rapaz, mas nada o fez soltá-lo. Estava lutando contra um lobisomem, e não tinha poder nenhum.

A voz de Draco era letal quando ele falou. "Você acabou de dizer que eu _mereço_ isso, Potter?" Sussurrou, se inclinando para mais perto.

Harry, é claro, não conseguiu responder até que o loiro o soltou, o que ele fez apenas parcialmente, aliviando a pressão apenas o suficiente para que seu rival o respondesse.

O grifinório encarou o lobisomem, querendo pegar sua varinha, que estava no chão a alguma distância. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer." Ele respondeu, furioso com sua posição impotente.

Draco rosnou baixo. Harry podia sentir a respiração do outro em seu rosto. Poderia ter sido uma posição romântica, com Draco o segurando na parede e se apoiando nele, mas a imagem era arruinada pela fúria na expressão do loiro e pelo olhar ultrajado de Harry.

Lentamente, os olhos do sonserino começaram a escurecer novamente, ganhando cor até que estivessem de volta ao seu tom cinza normal. Ele olhou com deboche para o Garoto de Ouro. "Mantenha em mente, Potter, que merecendo isso ou não, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de passar a maldição adiante." Ele mostrou os dentes num sorriso distorcido.

Harry o olhou silencioso, sem se mover.

Abruptamente, Draco riu, recuando e finalmente soltando o outro. "Sabe de uma coisa? Lobos _podem_ farejar o medo." Então, girando em seus calcanhares, ele passou direto pelo quadro de Lilith, esquecendo em sua raiva, que havia planejado parar ali.

"Talvez, apenas dessa vez, Potter, a _vítima_ que você está querendo defender não seja um amado _Grifinório_." O sonserino falou malicioso por cima do ombro. enquanto andava.

Harry pegou sua varinha, observando o loiro ir embora, seu rosto vazio de emoções.

_Continua...

* * *

_**Comentários aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly**: MALDITA ECOLOGIA!

**Cy**: Concordo plenamente! o.o''''

**Ly**: Pronto! Desabafei... Podem voltar a discutir

**Nanda**: É maldita ecologia...por que?

**Ly**: To estudando...

**Cy**: Ahhh tah

**Nanda**: #medo#

**Ly**: "Assim, os organismos aquáticos suportam menos variações de temperatura que os organismos terrestres"

#cantando# Quem me dera ser um peixe! Pra viveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer no seu aquário!!

#rebola#

**Nanda**: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encontrar

**Ly**: #puxa a Nanda e dança#

**Nanda**: #dançando#

**Cy**: Passar a noite em claro, dentro d ti! Um peixe...

**Nanda**: Cara a cara, beijo a beijo

**Cy**: O.o

**Nanda**: #a que pula parte da musica que não lembra#

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo!! Mais um!! Vocês viram? Já estamos no 6!! Lindo isso, né?

E vocês repararam que _lindo_ o Draco praticamente emparedando o Potty?? E ele rosna!!

#Ly derrete e escorre pela parede#

#Cy abana#

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Tomara que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. :)

Desculpem a quem ainda não teve a review respondida, a RL pode ser cruel as vezes e roubar todo o nosso tempo... T.T

Até Domingo que vem!! \o/

Beijos

_Ly e Cy_


	7. Quadribol e Correspondencias

**Titulo: **O Segredo que nós guardamos

**Autora**: Sakuri

**Tradução: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem: **Nanda Malfoy

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer da autora**: Nada aqui me pertence.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui é nosso, nem _Harry Potter_ nem essa história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a história é da Sakuri, nós apenas traduzimos com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: Slash, relacionamento entre homens, não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Quadribol e Correspondências.**

oOo

Draco não fazia idéia do por que ele havia ido assistir à partida. Merlin, ele desprezava os dois times. Como se a Lufa-Lufa não fosse ridícula o suficiente, com seus jogadores rodando lá em cima com suas expressões idiotamente confusas, eles estavam jogando contra a Grifinória, pelo amor de Deus! Que imitação barata de jogo...

Bem, talvez ele conseguisse se divertir um pouco. Seria realmente interessante ver Potter cair da vassoura.

O loiro se sentou calmamente em seu banco e esperou que a partida começasse. O sotaque irlandês irritante de Finnegan surgiu magicamente ampliado da arquibancada dos professores, enquanto ele dizia os nomes dos jogadores de cada time. Convenientemente, tinha sido outro Grifinório a receber aquela função.

"E, jogando pela minha própria casa, nós temos a capitã Katie Bell como artilheira, junto com Dean Thomas e Ginny Weasley. Os batedores, depois da infeliz perda de nossos infames gêmeos Weasley, são agora, Jack Sloper e Andrew Kirke. Ron Weasley joga no gol e, é claro, Harry Potter é o apanhador!"

Draco miseravelmente apertou suas mãos contra as orelhas tentando abafar o som ensurdecedor dos aplausos. Oh, não tinha como ele gostar disso...

oOo

O som agudo do apito cortou o ar frio, e Harry decolou rapidamente, cortando o céu com sua Firebolt. Ele se virou no ar e acelerou para o lado norte do estádio, desviando facilmente dos outros jogadores. O rapaz manteve a alta velocidade por alguns minutos, apenas tentando se desfazer da euforia que sentia ao voar antes de começar a, metodicamente, procurar o pomo.

"E Cadwallader, da Lufa-lufa, passa a goles para Smith, que passa de volta, e – oh! A senhorita Ginevra Weasley a rouba! Passa para Thomas, que passa para Bell – e a Grifinória faz o primeiro gol da partida! Já sabia, já sabia..."

Harry sorriu com os comentários do rapaz irlandês. Seamus não era tão aberto em sua torcida pela própria casa como Lee Jordan havia sido, mas qualquer um que o ouvisse podia dizer quem ele esperava que vencesse.

O moreno olhou para baixo, fazendo seu trabalho em busca do borrão dourado que era o pomo enquanto o substituto de Cedric, Summerby, planava no outro lado do campo. Os dois apanhadores avançavam lentamente, seus olhares se encontrando continuamente.

"E Weasley bloqueia outra tentativa de gol da Lufa-lufa! Ele esta ficando bom nisso, com certeza. A garota Weasley com a posse da goles, indo para o – Oh! Ela foi atingida por um balaço! Kirke e Sloper não conseguiram defender ali!"

O apanhador da Grifinória girou no ar, seus olhos procurando por Ginny agora. Ela ainda estava em sua vassoura, com uma mão pressionando um lado do corpo enquanto lançava olhares mortais aos batedores que deveriam estar lhe protegendo. Ao menos ela estava bem, o moreno pensou, aliviado.

"Harry! O que você está fazendo?!"

Ele se virou ao som da voz de Ron, apenas para ver o ruivo apontando urgentemente para trás dele. Seguindo a indicação, Harry viu Summerby mergulhando a toda velocidade, um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa viu alguma coisa! Ele está atrás do pomo! Mas cadê o Potter? Se ele não pegar esse pomo a Lufa-Lufa vai começar a temporada com uma boa liderança e – Oh! Esperem! E aqui vamos nós, Potter também o viu! Ele está atrás de Summerby e chegando perto… Bota essa Firebolt pra funcionar, homem!"

Harry praticamente se deitou sobre o cabo da vassoura, seus olhos tentando seguir a linha de visão do outro apanhador. Mas ele não conseguia ver nada que pudesse ter atraído a atenção de Summerby. Não havia nada –

Um reflexo dourado, mas não na direção em que ele estava indo. Harry virou a cabeça, procurando pelo reflexo novamente, finalmente o encontrando a sua direita, próximo ao limite da quadra. Percebendo o erro que quase havia cometido, permitindo que o outro apanhador o enganasse, ele se endireitou rapidamente na vassoura e disparou novamente, dessa vez atrás do verdadeiro alvo.

"O quê? Aonde Potter está indo? E agora Summerby é que o está seguindo! Parece que o que vimos foi um blefe! Ah, mas o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa não tem nenhuma chance de acompanhar uma vassoura como aquela. Olhe como ela voa! Uma obra de arte, uma obra de arte..."

Harry apertou os joelhos em volta da Firebolt e inclinou-se para frente, estendendo um braço. Ele podia sentir as asas do pomo encostando em seus dedos, o objeto fora de alcance apenas por alguns centímetros.

De repente, o pomo girou e começou a subir com o moreno sempre em seu encalço. Ele desceu novamente quase instantaneamente, e, perseguindo o objeto, o rapaz se viu praticamente no meio da torcida. Tentando ignorar os gritos enquanto voava por cima das cabeças dos espectadores, ele se atirou para frente numa última aceleração e sentiu seus dedos se fecharem sobre a pequena bola.

"Ele...? Sim! Ele conseguiu! Potter pegou o pomo! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE! 180 a 20!"

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Harry pousou suavemente para encontrar o resto de seu time.

oOo

Aquela noite, a Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava tão barulhenta e cheia como nunca esteve após uma vitória no Quadribol, mas dessa vez, Harry estava contente em ficar na companhia de seus amigos. Ele ouviu e riu enquanto Ron recontou como os sonserinos haviam gritado quando o moreno voou por cima das cabeças deles, e sobre como Snape o havia olhado como se estivesse a um passo de amaldiçoá-lo quando foi obrigado a se jogar sobre Trelawney para evitar ser acertado pela cauda da vassoura. Harry riu idiotamente pela maior parte da tarde, tão aliviado quanto todos os outros pelo seu próprio bom humor.

Hermione, maravilhada por vê-lo agindo como o Harry com quem ela era acostumada, e estava resolvida a tirar vantagem dessa fase rara de felicidade para pôr em prática sua idéia.

Ela esperou até que o rapaz estivesse cansado de ouvir as histórias divertidas de Ron – durante as quais, ele riu deselegantemente dentro de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada quando o ruivo fez alguma imitação particularmente engraçada, resultando em bastante cerveja derramada sobre suas vestes. Quando os dois finalmente se separaram, Harry viu a amiga e sorriu, indo se sentar próximo ao fogo com ela.

"Se divertindo?" A garota perguntou, risonha.

Ele assentiu. "Claro. E você?"

"Sim. Harry, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Por que não ir direto ao assunto? Antes que ele se distraísse de novo?

Ele piscou. "Uhm, claro. O que foi?"

"Eu estive pensando..." ela começou, se virando para olhá-lo completamente. "Pelo menos dez pessoas já me perguntaram se nós vamos continuar a AD esse ano. Eu estava pensando se seria... bem, se está tudo bem? Eu acho que seria bom pra você, ter alguma coisa para se concentrar."

Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, então deu de ombros. "Claro, tudo bem, Hermione. Eu não sabia nem que as pessoas ainda queriam fazer isso."

Surpresa com a concordância rápida, ela levou um momento para responder. A garota estava esperando _algum_ tipo de protesto, considerando o tempo que eles levaram para convencê-lo da primeira vez.

"Uhm, sim. Quero dizer, eles querem. Era útil, Harry, e _divertido_. Praticamente todo mundo que foi um membro da última vez quer continuar."

Ele a olhou com olhos verdes que estavam brilhando pela primeira vez em muito tempo. "Eu ia gostar disso. Não tinha realmente pensado nisso, mas eu acho… que senti falta da AD. Você vai organizar a primeira reunião?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Você nunca consegue organizar _nada_…" Mas estava rindo, e feliz de poder arrumar os detalhes.

oOo

Quando Draco voltou para seu quarto àquela noite, uma carta o estava esperando, assim como a coruja bem conhecida sobre a mesinha de centro que lhe virou olhos frios quando ele entrou.

_Querido Draco,_

_Com dezesseis anos de idade, você está agora preparado para seguir os meus passos. Tendo isso em vista, comecei a fazer preparativos para que esse momento chegue logo._

_Em menos de um mês, durante o fim de semana de Hogsmead, ao invés de ficar no castelo durante esses dois dias, você vai voltar para a Mansão Malfoy. Já está na hora de você ser apresentado aos aspectos reais da vida, e eu espero que você os encare como um adulto. Eu sugiro que passe as próximas semanas considerando suas prioridades._

_Eu sempre tive confiança de que você vai me orgulhar Draco. Você tem sido preparado para esse momento desde que nasceu, e eu sei que vai tomar a decisão correta. _

_Seu Pai,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Draco encarou a carta por longos minutos, lendo e relendo fragmentos dela várias vezes. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem do que seu pai estava falando, embora ele não tenha dito nada diretamente. E isso o assustava. Mas o que o assustava mais era uma pequena frase, quase imperceptível.

_Em menos de um mês..._

As palavras praticamente gritavam para ele, e ele sabia, ele simplesmente _sabia_...

Pegando sua mochila, a esvaziou no chão, revirando a bagunça que havia feito. Ele jogou livros e pedaços de pergaminhos para os lados até encontrar o que estava procurando.

Abrindo o imenso mapa que era usado em Astrologia, deitou-se sobre ele. O mapa tinha o calendário lunar no canto superior, mostrando que dias coincidam com cada ciclo da lua. Ele correu um dedo pelo calendário, procurando pela data certa.

E certamente, como ele sabia que seria, sua segunda lua cheia era exatamente no fim de semana de Hogsmead – o fim de semana que seu pai queria que ele fosse para casa.

O fim de semana em que ele receberia a Marca.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Cy: #volta pra Mod surtando#

Ly: Ccalma amoreca. #faz cafuné#. A Alis ta te fazendo trabalhar demais

Nanda:também acho. : Acho que o LJ não vai funcionar amanhã ou dia 30. Algo assim que ela disse. Carrascas a Alis e a Paula.

Ly: São sim. #indo acender as velas do quarto e tirar as algemas do armario pra Cy relaxar quando sair do trabalho...#

Nanda: #indo dormir fora de casa#

Ly: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Não precisa não Nandinha. A Cy sabe fazer feitiço de silencio. XD

Nanda: A minha querida, a noite vai ser boa. Uivos pela mansão inteira. Melhor ir dormir na casa da Coy.

Ly: Naaaaaaaaaaa. Nem vai. A Cy sabe fazer feitiços. Ela da um jeito de silenciar o quarto...

Nanda: #coloca a mochila nas costas e foge#

Ly: Mas se você for pra casa da Coy, nós vamos poder variar um pouco e usar o seu quarto^^

Cy: Amoreca, amei a idéia!

Ly: Não foi ótima?

Nanda: #volta correndo#. Melhor chamar a Coy pra dormir em casa, afinal, vocês vão estar ocupadenhas a nooooiiiteeeeeee toda. Eu falei isso em voz alta?

Ly: Falou ¬¬. Mas tudo bem...hoje não me importo.

Ly: Entao... Você vai pra casa da Coy hoje né Nandinha?

Nanda: Esqueça. Eu já desisti de ir. Suas pervertidas. Meu quarto é sagrado. Mães não entram pra fazer coisinhas...

Cy: É o único lugar q a gente ainda não inaugurou, ^^

Ly: To começando a achar que esse casório da Nanda vai ser ótimo pro nosso matrimonio^^

Cy: Também acho! #ronrona#

Nanda: Vou pedir ao Hannibal pra vigiar meu quarto quando não estiver em casa hunf!! ¬¬

Ly: Quer dormir no quarto de hospedes? Ele é tão bonito...

Nanda: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh não?

Ly: tudo bem...

Nanda: cara como vcs vão conseguir fazer coisinha no quarto da filha amada e querida...inocente...

Ly: Você não esta querendo ajudar a felicidade matrimonial das suas mães? Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

Nanda: VCS TEM SEU PRÓPRIO QUARTOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ly: Acho que nós ainda não inauguramos o chafariz do jardim de qualquer jeito...

u.u

Aquele que fica bem em frente a sua janela...

Nanda: Ai Salazar dançando cancan... #lembrar de fechar a janela#

Cy: ah, e o mais importante! Ainda falta a balança de fazer Wheeeee, do quintal. u.u

Ly: Isso mesmo!

Nanda: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooo!! Eu sento la sabia? E vocês fazem wheeeeeeeeeee comigo!

Ly: Você também come na mesa da cozinha... e dai?

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

#cai de tanto rir#

Nanda: #corre em círculos desesperada#

Como eu vou conseguir fazer uma refeição decente sem ter imagens mentais de vai e vem??

Ly: Fácil! Do mesmo jeito que fez ate hoje. Não pense nisso.

Nanda: Mas eu não sabia da mesa da cozinha. Ainda bem que meu quarto é suite

Ly: Pensar nisso faz pensar na poltrona da sala...

Que faz pensar no móvel do corredor...

Nanda: #tapa os olhos e ouvidos#

Ly: Que faz pensar no vão atrás da tapeçaria no segundo andar...

Cy: E no lustre. o.o

Ly: ´É.

Nanda: Lustre????? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Ly: Sua momy é uma pessoa criativa... O que eu posso fazer? Qualquer coisa pra minha marida ficar feliz!

Cy: u.u

Cy: Sua mamy tem braços fortes!

Nanda: #se prepara pra se jogar da janela# Vocês não acham que isso é informação demais, não?

Ly: Claro que não! É cultura. É melhor aprender essas coisas em casa do que na rua. u.u

Cy: u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

OMG!! Pobre Draco!! Quem será que vai defendê-lo??? O.O

Essa e outras respostas no próximo delicioso capítulo. xDD

Gente, a Ly e eu sentimos muito não conseguir estar sempre em dia com as respostas das reviews, mas vocês sabem como é final de ano, né? Sem contar a vida fora do fandom, nós ainda temos uma dentro dele. Uma vida cheia de fics atrasadas, grupos para moderar, fics para betar... Não é fácil. T.T Mas, vocês que deixam reviews sabem que a gente demora mas responde com o maior gosto. ^^

Isso quis dizer: Continuem deixando reviews. xDDD

Bem, é isso, nos vemos semana que vem. \o/

Beijão.

_Ly e Cy._


	8. Não há lealdade entre as cobras

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**Não há lealdade entre as cobras**

oOo

Draco sentiu uma vontade imensa de vomitar.

Não, não, não – Merlin, _não_, isso _não_ podia estar acontecendo! Não assim. Não tão cedo. Ele olhou desesperado do calendário lunar para a carta, algum lugar no fundo de sua mente tentava acreditar que aquilo havia sido um engano. _Tinha_ que ser!

Um piado agudo da ave o fez pular assustado, e ele lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, tendo esquecido que ela estava ali.

"S-sem resposta." Sussurrou e observou quando a coruja de seu pai voou pela janela aberta de seu quarto.

A Marca. Seu pai queria que ele recebesse a Marca. Seu pai, que ainda não sabia o que seu filho havia se tornado, não entendia o que isso significaria. E, Deus do céu, ele tinha que escolher aquele final de semana, não tinha?! Talvez, se fosse em algum outro momento...

Draco estremeceu. Mas não era. Seria naquele final de semana – e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse convencê-lo a ficar perto de seu pai em uma lua cheia.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore se sentou atrás de sua mesa sentindo cada um dos seus cento e tantos anos. Ele estava _cansado_, e talvez, se eles não estivessem no meio da guerra, ele poderia se dar ao luxo de descansar. Mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, cada vez que ele fechava os olhos, parecia que surgiam mais uma dúzia de problemas.

Sobre sua mesa estava a penseira de Severus, e ele olhava seriamente para o fluido prateado em seu interior. O Diretor havia visto as memórias do Mestre de Poções e estava preocupado, mas novamente, havia tão pouco a se fazer.

E se não bastasse tudo isso, havia ainda outra carta de demissão de Remus. O lobisomem mais velho estava tentando deixar seu trabalho e sair do castelo desde o incidente, ainda que apenas ele e Albus soubessem disso. Na primeira chance que teve, Remus havia ido pessoalmente até o Diretor para pedir demissão, e Albus havia feito a única coisa que podia – recusado o pedido.

Ele não podia permitir que o homem fosse embora agora, não importava o quanto Severus gritasse e protestasse e pedisse por explicações. Ele seria necessário. Se não agora, logo. E se Remus ainda quisesse se redimir, Albus tinha a triste certeza de que ele teria varias oportunidades num futuro não muito distante.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida leve na porta. Ele olhou para Fawkes e a fênix apenas virou sua cabeça na direção do som.

Sacudindo sua varinha, ele observou a pesada porta se abrir para revelar o garoto Malfoy parecendo relutante na soleira. Em sua mão, o rapaz segurava um pedaço de papel quase protetoramente.

"Senhor Malfoy." Dumbledore cumprimentou, não sendo capaz de esconder a surpresa em sua voz. "Alguma coisa errada?"

O loiro entrou hesitante, lançando olhares cautelosos para Fawkes, quando passou, indo ficar de pé em frente à mesa do Diretor. Sem palavras, ele colocou o pedaço de papel próximo a penseira. O pergaminho vibrou um pouco conforme sua mão tremia.

Franzindo a testa, Dumbledore se adiantou e pegou o papel para examiná-lo. Uma inspeção rápida lhe disse que era uma carta de Lucius Malfoy, e instantaneamente ele se empertigou.

"Ele quer que eu receba a Marca." O garoto suspirou, sua voz quase inaudível. Estava olhando para baixo, incapaz de encontrar os olhos do homem mais velho. Dumbledore podia apenas imaginar que tipo de traição essa confissão seria se descoberta. "Ele quer fazer isso no final de semana da próxima... da próxima-"

"Eu entendo, senhor Malfoy." O Diretor o cortou simpaticamente. "E uma coisa como essa não pode acontecer... para o seu próprio bem."

O sonserino teve um tremor que supostamente era para ser uma concordância, ainda olhando fixo para baixo.

Dumbledore suspirou e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, levantando uma mão para coçar cansadamente seus olhos. Problemas surgindo de problemas.

"Draco." Ele disse eventualmente. "Me diga por que você veio até mim."

O loiro finalmente levantou os olhos, mais escuros do que nunca. "Eu não posso ir. Não posso. Se eu recebesse a Marca Negra, eu não seria um Comensal da Morte – eu seria um bicho de estimação. Pior, provavelmente. Eu sou quase tão ruim quanto um sang- um trouxa agora."

Dumbledore não disse nada sobre a escorregada da língua do rapaz – e, o mais importante, a correção – e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. Cruzou os dedos e fechou os olhos, pensando.

"E se o professor Lupin não o tivesse mordido?" Ele perguntou após alguns minutos. "Você a teria feito então, senhor Malfoy?"

O sonserino não respondeu até que os olhos azuis estivessem fixados nos dele. Ele enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

"A-a única razão para eu ter vindo até o senhor agora é por que envolve meus interesses." Draco respondeu sinceramente, mesmo que um pouco nervoso. "Se... Se meu pai tivesse escrito um mês atrás, eu teria feito a escolha que seria melhor para mim naquela época."

Dumbledore não mostrou reação a não ser por continuar olhando fixamente para o rapaz, considerando o conceito de lealdade. Havia tão pouca no sonserino, embora ele não parecesse nem um pouco envergonhado do fato. Essa mudança era uma preocupação individual com seu próprio bem estar, e ele estava preparado para se distanciar de qualquer coisa que julgasse uma ameaça – mesmo que fosse seu pai. Da mesma forma, se as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferentes, o garoto estaria felizmente lutando pelo outro lado.

Franzindo a testa, Dumbledore discretamente pegou a varinha, colocando-a em seu colo. "Muito bem, senhor Malfoy. Eu imagino que você esteja aqui para pedir a minha proteção."

O loiro concordou sem palavras.

"Então eu vou lhe pedir que me responda, da mesma maneira que eu pedi a Harry e aos outros que jurassem a você. Você entende? Se você concordar, não vão mais haver trocas de lado depois disso. No entanto, você terá minha proteção e minha escola como fortaleza contra seu pai e qualquer outro que trabalhe para Voldemort."

Draco engoliu em seco, tentando se abraçar. Ele já esperava por isso. O Diretor seria realmente um tolo se acreditasse apenas na palavra dele. Mesmo assim, a realidade do que estava acontecendo parecia determinada a cair em cima dele. Merlin, ele nunca havia se imaginado nessa posição...

"Eu entendo, senhor."

O homem mais velho concordou firme. "Ótimo, muito bom, meu rapaz. Está pronto?"

Draco assentiu, fechando os olhos em algo que _não era_ temor...

Dumbledore se levantou e começou a falar. A magia audível em sua voz. "Você vai me jurar sua lealdade como aluno e como bruxo. Isso significa que será esperado que você faça o que estiver em seu poder para me ajudar, a Harry Potter, ou a qualquer outro membro da Ordem da Fênix se o problema for sério o bastante. Se você não puder ajudar, você não irá atrapalhar. Você fará o que eu pedir de você, confiando que eu também tenho o seu bem em mente. Essas regras vão prender você até que a guerra esteja realmente encerrada. Você jura?"

Draco queria se enrolar e morrer a cada cláusula de seu contrato de lealdade, mas quando perguntado, ele simplesmente respondeu um "Eu juro."

Instantaneamente, o pequeno facho de luz prateada saiu da ponta da varinha do bruxo e se acomodou no peito do rapaz, como ele havia visto acontecer com todos os outros que lhe juraram segredo. Era quente e pesado, e ele levou longos momentos para se acostumar com isso. O loiro se concentrou na sensação mais do que no que ele havia acabado de fazer.

Dumbledore o encarava com uma pena irritante. "Eu sinto muito, meu rapaz. Eu sei que isso não é o que você teria desejado..."

Determinado a acabar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível, Draco indicou a carta que ainda estava na mesa do diretor com a cabeça. "Como eu devo responder, senhor?"

"Eu sugiro que não responda, senhor Malfoy. Lucius vai perceber logo que você não pretende se juntar a ele para uma visita de fim de semana. Eu vou fazer os preparativos para você ficar na escola durante as férias."

O sonserino balançou rapidamente a cabeça em concordância, antes de se virar e andar de volta à porta. Ele não olhou para trás, e permaneceu em silêncio até chegar ao final da escada em espiral que descia do escritório do Diretor.

Ele se recusava a mostrar gratidão pelo seu próprio encarceramento.

oOo

Dumbledore viu o sonserino desaparecer de sua sala antes de voltar a atenção aos primeiros problemas do dia. Colocando a carta de Lucius de lado, ele olhou primeiro para o pedido de demissão de Remus, antes de rasgá-lo em dois pedaços e jogá-los na lixeira ao lado de sua mesa. Com mais um problema resolvido, sobrava apenas a penseira de Severus.

Ele suspirou, usando a varinha para mexer as memórias líquidas. As coisas certamente estavam começando a sair do controle. Severus havia ido até ele logo pela manhã com algumas noticias importantes.

O Diretor sabia que chegaria o dia em que Tom Riddle finalmente pararia de confiar no Professor, ele apenas esperava que esse dia fosse bem mais distante. Mas não, já estava acontecendo, e qualquer vantagem que seu espião pudesse proporcioná-lo estava rapidamente indo embora. Tom ainda não havia se voltado abertamente contra o Mestre de Poções, mas essa hora estava chegando. Os outros Comensais o desprezavam – sempre o desprezaram, na verdade – mas ao menos antes eles o tratavam com respeito. Bem, não mais.

O Diretor da Sonserina transferiu as memórias da última reunião para a penseira para que Albus as visse, e seu conteúdo o perturbou imensamente. Ele não sabia se podia arriscar mandar Severus para lá mais uma vez. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, agora, antes que Tom se decidisse a matar o Mestre de Poções. Não, o uso de Severus como espião estava chegando ao fim, o que significava que logo ele estaria cego para os movimentos do Lord das Trevas.

oOo

Harry, Hermione e Ron sentaram em seus lugares costumeiros no fundo da sala de Defesa, lado a lado, na manhã seguinte. Desde que Snape havia finalmente conseguido o emprego de Professor de DCAT, o entusiasmo dos garotos pela disciplina havia diminuído consideravelmente. Era como ter Poções de novo, só que pior, já que dessa vez era uma boa matéria que estava sendo arruinada...

"Então, quando vai ser a primeira reunião?" Harry perguntou enquanto revirava sua mochila a procura do livro de Defesa. Quando o encontrou, colocou o volume pesado sobre a mesa à sua frente.

Hermione pegou seu próprio livro. "Bem, eu andei perguntando, e essa quinta-feira parece bom para todos. Pode ser?"

"Depois de amanhã? Sim, tudo bem. Nós ainda estamos usando os galeões?"

Ela sorriu. "Sim. Essa é a parte mais tradicional, mesmo que eu não ache que nenhum dos professores realmente se importe com o que estamos fazendo-"

Naquele momento, a porta da sala se abriu e Snape marchou por ela com as vestes esvoaçando atrás dele como sempre. Ron sempre teve certeza de que o sarcástico Professor usava algum tipo de feitiço para fazer aquilo, no entanto ele nunca foi capaz de provar.

"Peguem os livros e guardem as varinhas." Veio a ordem irritada enquanto o homem assumia sua posição à frente da sala, perto do quadro. "Abram no começo do capítulo dez e comecem a ler."

Harry abriu o livro e começou a passar as páginas, procurando o capítulo dez, quando notou que Hermione havia levantado a mão próxima a ele. Ron, do seu outro lado, resmungou ao antecipar a eventual perda de pontos para a casa.

"O que foi, senhorita Granger?"

"Professor, você pulou o capítulo nove. Na semana passada nós terminamos o capítulo oito e-"

"Eu sei bem aonde terminamos na semana passada, Granger." Snape explodiu com ela, cada palavra cheia de irritação. "E eu pedi que vocês abrissem no capítulo dez."

"Mas-"

"Dez pontos a menos da Grifinória. Quer perder vinte?"

A garota ficou em silêncio, encarando seu livro enquanto o abria na página correta.

Harry não sabia o que o fez olhar, mas, subitamente, ele estava voltando as páginas do livro, procurando pelo título do capítulo nove. Quando encontrou, ele o encarou por longos momentos, antes de levantar os olhos para encontrar Snape olhando-o sério.

_**Capítulo Nove**__: Identificando e Combatendo Criaturas das trevas: Lobisomens._

Harry encarou o homem nos olhos com a mesma intensidade, e naquele momento eles se entenderam. O garoto viu a hipocrisia do Mestre de Poções – expondo Remus com esse mesmo truque, mas protegendo Malfoy – e em troca, Snape sabia que ele havia visto, e não poderia fazer nada.

"Então, Potter?" O professor disse friamente. "Comece a ler."

Harry franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly: **Voltei. Minha mãe tinha me chamado

**Cy: **A Nanda foi embora, Ly.

**Ly: **Como assim foi embora?Essas crianças que não querem mais falar com suas mães... *tsc tscando*

**Cy: **Não... aposto que foi se encontrar escondida com a Coy. ¬¬

**Ly: **Esse namoro ta muito serelepe...¬¬

**Cy: **A gente precisa casar essas duas logo! O_O

**Ly: ** ver se baixa o fogo...ou pra pelo menos ela parar de inventar deculpas como "vou só almoçar uma lasanha..."ou "vou ali comprar cigarro"... Ela nem fuma!

**Cy: ** bem que... esse negócio do casamento baixar o fogo é relativo, não?O nosso não baixou nem um pouquinho... *cara de anjo*

**Ly: **Pois é...Se a Nanda puxar a gente nao vai mesmo mudar muita coisa... u.u

**Cy: **u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Aeeee!!! \o/

Gente, como a Dumbete tá manipuladora, não? Tá certo, ele jogou a favor dele, mas se aproveitou da fragilidade do Draco na cara dura! E, convenhamos, não deu muitas opções a Draquete, né? Ou ele aceitava, ou encarava a Lucíola de TPM - o que deve ser assustador! O_O

Ok, galera! Mais um capítulo bacana procês. ^^

Nos vemos no próximo domingo! o/

beijos

_Ly e Cy_


	9. Um pedido de reafirmação

**Titulo: **O Segredo que nós guardamos

**Autora**: Sakuri

**Tradução: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem: **Nanda Malfoy

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer da autora**: Nada aqui me pertence

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui é nosso, nem _Harry Potter_ nem essa história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a história é da Sakuri, nós apenas traduzimos com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: Slash, relacionamento entre homens, não gosta, não leia.

**Capítulo 9**: Um pedido de Reafirmação

oOo

Duas semanas depois a lua brilhava prateada no céu noturno e Draco estava vivendo um inferno. Não pelo juramento a Dumbledore – no qual ele não conseguia parar de pensar – mas pela sensação ruim que estava sentindo.

Ele disse a si mesmo que devia só estar doente, mas na verdade ele sabia…

Era a maldição. Essa _droga de_ maldição que parecia determinada a destruir todos os pequenos detalhes de sua vida antes tão perfeita. Por causa dela, ele estava perdendo tudo – inclusive todas as suas jóias de prata, pelo amor de Merlin...

Seu pai não era uma pessoa que gostava de ser ignorada, e havia lhe mandado carta atrás de carta, finalmente terminando com o berrador vermelho que ele recebeu no meio do Salão Principal. A voz fria e distante de Lucius ecoou para que todos ouvissem enquanto ele depreciava Draco por ser 'desobediente' e informava a seu filho de que ele estava sendo deixado de lado até que voltasse a ter juízo. O loiro saiu rápido do Salão, cheio de raiva e humilhação, a necessidade de machucar qualquer coisa que entrasse em seu caminho aumentando dentro dele.

Na hora, ele não havia prestado muita atenção à sua própria reação.

Mas desde então, estava apenas ficando pior. Seu temperamento havia rapidamente se tornado incontrolável. O menor mal entendido o deixava nervoso por horas, e pequenas provocações eram mais que suficientes para ele começar brigas a torto e a direito. O rapaz havia pego mais detenções e perdido mais pontos para sua casa naquelas semanas do que em todos os seus anos somados na escola. O pior incidente tinha envolvido Blaise, que havia feito algum comentário inocente do qual o loiro nem conseguia mais se lembrar, mas que o havia feito sair da sala comunal da Sonserina gritando xingamentos. Ele nunca viu o outro garoto parecer tão surpreso.

Mais do que isso. Essas trocas de humor não eram naturais, com certeza. Mais do que ficar satisfeito em ganhar as discussões que ele começava, o rapaz começou a realmente querer… machucar.

Tinha começado com Potter – e não começava sempre? – quando o idiota fez algum comentário desnecessário sobre Draco _merecer_ o que havia acontecido. A verdade é que... ele não pretendia realmente reagir como havia reagido. Pensando bem, seu comportamento havia sido... bem, errado. Quando foi a última vez que _Draco Malfoy_ tinha se metido em uma briga física com alguém? Há muito tempo o loiro havia se resignado com o fato de que era pequeno e não exatamente forte, então seu ataque ao grifinório mais alto não fazia sentido.

E enquanto estava lá, com Potter preso e indefeso, ele sentiu uma onda de contentamento que foi difícil esconder. Naquele breve momento, a maldição não tinha parecido tão ruim. Ele era _forte_, capaz de fazer os famosos olhos verdes mostrarem medo.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes que a vontade de atacar e machucar e... e – merda – _morder _aparecesse.

Ele estava ficando maluco. A vontade surgia de uma hora para outra. Num momento, ele estava andando pelos corredores com Pansy e no outro, seus pensamentos começavam a mudar, se distorcendo, tornando-se maliciosos. Sua visão começava a escurecer até que ele passava a ver apenas em tons de cinza, e os sons das coisas em volta pareciam amplificados conforme sua audição se tornava canina.

Não era difícil reconhecer os sinais. O lobo estava tomando o controle.

E agora o loiro caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto como um animal enjaulado, se forçando a permanecer em seu exílio auto-imposto. Ele não _podia_ ficar perto das pessoas! Merlin, e pensar no que ele poderia fazer...

Draco podia sentir a criatura rondando por baixo de sua própria consciência, a raiva dela se tornando a sua, sua feracidade selvagem infectando-o. Ele se perguntava se foi isso que Lupin sentiu na noite em que perdeu o controle, e pela primeira vez ficou próximo de entender como o homem pôde ter feito o que fez.

Ele precisava… _Merlin_, ele não queria admitir aquilo… Ele precisava de ajuda. Draco não tinha idéia de como deveria controlar isso, mas Lupin sabia.

Conformado, ele riu baixo.

oOo

Remus sentou-se sozinho aquela tarde, como ele sempre fazia atualmente, se recusando a freqüentar o castelo a menos que fosse necessário. A cabana de Hagrid havia sido modificada enquanto ele estava hospedado ali, e estava agora ornamentada com pilhas e mais pilhas de livros e uma coleção de berloques**[1]**. Tinha um espelho de inimigos a um canto, e um xadrez bruxo perto da lareira. Estava jogando contra ele mesmo há uns dois dias agora. Uma panela de sopa de frango estava sendo aquecida nas chamas e o cheiro se espalhava convidativo pelo resto da cabana.

Ele modificou os móveis para ficarem de acordo com seu gosto, transformando as antigas cadeiras de madeira de Hagrid em largas e confortáveis poltronas. A cama no canto do quarto também havia sido modificada para uma mais confortável, com seu próprio colchão e travesseiros. A cama de Canino no chão não existia mais, já que o cão havia passado a dormir com ele. O tema geral de cores era o da Grifinória, o que era mais um hábito do que qualquer outra coisa, embora o vermelho que ele usava na cabana era mais escuro do que o carmesim vivo da escola, e o ouro havia sido trocado pelo bege.

Suspirando, acomodou-se em sua cadeira e coçou os olhos. Na mesa à sua frente estava o plano de aulas da próxima semana, manchado pela sua própria mão. A pena havia sujado seus dedos com tinta negra.

Canino rosnou de repente, levantando a cabeça e encarando a pequena janela encardida. Remus olhou o cachorro, e depois aguçou a própria audição, tentando ouvir o que quer que tenha chamado a atenção do cão. Mas não havia nenhum som a não ser o bater repetitivo da chuva no vidro da janela.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o lobisomem se levantou e foi até a lareira, onde sua sopa de frango o aguardava. Ele estava se abaixando para pegá-la quando alguma coisa bateu pesadamente contra a porta. Canino estava de pé e latindo em um instante.

Confuso, ele se levantou lentamente e foi para junto do cão, que estava cavando e arranhando a base da porta.

"Sai, garoto." Ordenou, empurrando-o para trás para abrir a porta.

Um desarrumado Draco Malfoy, que estava usando a porta para se manter em pé, rapidamente caiu de costas no colo de um Remus bastante chocado.

Mas se o lobisomem mais velho estava esperando que o outro ficasse daquela maneira, ele estava enganado. No momento seguinte, Remus estava preso sob o garoto que rosnava para ele, cheio de ferocidade e raiva. O professor havia sido jogado para trás quando Draco pulou nele, e então Canino pulou sobre o loiro. Os três rolaram pelo chão numa briga embolada, com Remus embaixo tentando se defender dos ataques descoordenados do sonserino, enquanto o garoto apenas tentava acertar qualquer parte do outro lobisomem que ele pudesse, ignorando o cachorro imenso sobre ele que tentava defender seu dono.

Era uma imagem pela qual Colin Creevey daria a vida contentemente para fotografar.

Usando a força que ele normalmente escondia, Remus finalmente conseguiu sair de baixo do garoto e se levantar. Ele então segurou Canino pela coleira antes que o loiro se voltasse contra ele.

Por um momento abençoado, houve silêncio, a não ser pelo barulho da chuva e das respirações fortes dos três. Então Draco voltou a si e novamente caiu, dessa vez de joelhos na frente do outro lobisomem e se segurou na camisa dele.

"O que você _fez_?!" Ele perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e azul-pálidos. "Isso está me matando! Está... está _vencendo_! Eu estou ficando maluco!"

Pego de surpresa, Remus quase recuou da imagem que o normalmente frio Malfoy mostrava. O garoto parecia acabado, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Seu cabelo claro caia sobre seus olhos em mechas molhadas, gotas grossas de água da chuva caindo delas. Todo ele estava molhado. Ele não parecia ter se importado em usar um casaco, e ao invés disso usava roupas trouxas comuns: uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com botões. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele se segurava desesperadamente em Remus – não, ele inteiro tremia.

"D-Draco, fique calmo -."

"Eu _não posso_!" O garoto gritou em resposta, sua expressão praticamente feral. "Não posso, não posso fazer _nada_! Está tomando conta! A cada cinco minutos eu quero matar alguma coisa! Eu não posso ficar perto dos meus amigos por que eu posso acabar _mordendo_ eles, merda! _E é tudo sua culpa_!"

Remus não precisava que o sonserino lhe dissesse que havia algo errado. Mesmo Malfoy, rebelde como gostava de aparentar ser, não atacaria fisicamente um professor em sua própria casa numa situação normal. E ele definitivamente não seria visto em público parecendo meio fora de si se estivesse tudo bem.

Sacudindo a cabeça sério, Remus ajoelhou-se, segurando firmemente os pulsos do loiro e fazendo-o soltar de sua camisa. Era hora de ser o adulto, ele se lembrou rispidamente. Você causou essa situação, lide com ela. Pare de evitar o garoto.

"Draco? Me explique exatamente o que está acontecendo-"

O sonserino lutou com ele por um momento, mas o outro lobisomem não soltou seus pulsos. Remus temia que soltá-lo apenas resultaria em outro ataque.

"É mais forte do que eu!" O loiro finalmente falou. "Eu pensei... eu pensei que a maldição apenas poderia me mudar na lua cheia! _Como isso está acontecendo?!_"

Remus o olhou firme, tentando segurar o olhar aterrorizado do garoto com o seu próprio e acalmá-lo. "Você está ignorando, não está?"

"O quê?"

O homem suspirou. "Draco... Você precisa parar de pensar em você mesmo da forma como pensava antes-"

"Eu _sou _o mesmo-!"

"Não." O professor sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Eu sinto muito, Draco. Merlin, eu sinto muito mesmo... Mas você não é. Você não é mais um bruxo normal. Você não é um sangue puro. Você não é nem mesmo... nem mesmo humano-."

"Cala a boca!" O loiro se soltou dele, caindo de costas na tentativa de se distanciar do outro lobisomem.

Mas Remus continuou. "Isso não significa que você seja _menos_ do que você era, só diferente. O que eu quero dizer é que você tem que _aceitar_ isso."

"Por que eu deveria?! Por que merda-?"

"Por que isso vai continuar acontecendo!"

Eles se encararam em silêncio, Remus tentando mostrar a importância do que estava dizendo ao mesmo tempo em que se forçava a não desviar o olhar com sua culpa, enquanto Draco sacudia a cabeça freneticamente, negando.

"Eu... Eu posso ajudar, se você me deixar." Remus ofereceu hesitante, após um tempo. Finalmente lhe ocorreu que talvez essa fosse a razão para Dumbledore querer mantê-lo por perto.

Draco o olhou com desprezo. "Você já não fez o bastante?" Ele dobrou os joelhos defensivamente, abraçando-os. Levou uma mão trêmula até a boca, passando-a pelo cabelo em seguida e depois apertando seus jeans com ela, obviamente sem saber o que fazer.

"De qualquer forma," Remus se abraçou para continuar. "Eu entendo a maldição melhor do que você. Eu sei como... trabalhar com ela. Mesmo que seja só pra que ninguém mais perceba, você devia ouvir o que -."

"Oh Deus." O loiro o olhou com olhos arregalados. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eles vão começar a perceber logo. Ai meu Deus, eles vão _perceber_ -."

"Ssh, não, eles não vão. Calma. Escute, nós podemos consertar isso -."

"Nós não podemos consertar merda NENHUMA!" A reação do garoto o pegou de surpresa e fez com que Canino ficasse tenso novamente. Remus piscou, e olhou surpreso quando Draco desmoronou.

A presença do lobo o deixou por um momento, e os olhos azul pálido rapidamente escureceram, voltando ao cinza e se tornando úmidos com as lágrimas. Baixando a cabeça, ele escondeu o momento de vulnerabilidade tapando os olhos com o antebraço, e juntou ainda mais os joelhos ao peito, como se tentando evitar o olhar chocado de Remus.

Encolhido sobre o carpete antigo que cobria o chão do Professor Lupin, Draco Malfoy chorou pela primeira vez desde que foi mordido.

oOo

Quando ele finalmente voltou a Hogwarts, tendo saído da cabana completamente arrependido de todo o encontro, já eram quase dez horas e se aproximava perigosamente do toque de recolher. Sua raiva ainda persistia sob a superfície, porém mais forte que ela estava a humilhação imensa que ele sentiu por perder sua dignidade daquela forma.

Não, risque essa parte – ele havia ido lá e _assassinado_ sua dignidade...

Não haviam _palavras_ para descrever o quão mortificado ele estava. Ele – ele havia _chorado_! No chão! Na frente de… _Lupin_! E o filho da mãe o tinha _consolado_!!

Ele queria chorar de novo só de pensar nisso.

Então, quando ouviu vozes distantes e risadas leves que ele conhecia, ele festejou o alvo que o Time dos Sonhos representava. Acelerando o passo, com a varinha instintivamente na mão, o loiro virou uma curva no corredor a tempo de ver Potter, Sangue-ruim e Weaselby se despedindo do que parecia ser metade da maldita escola. Draco hesitou quando reconheceu grifinórios, lufa-lufas e corvinais saindo de uma sala qualquer onde eles estiveram enfiados. Mas que diabos –

_Então,_ ele reconheceu. Esse era o mesmo lugar onde eles estiveram no ano anterior, quando o próprio Draco havia ajudado a levar seus pequenos encontros a um fim.

Colocando uma careta de desprezo no rosto, o sonserino se adiantou conforme a massa de outros alunos desaparecia, deixando apenas o Trio de Ouro. O loiro estava se coçando para descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa, e mesmo a perspectiva de Granger estapeando-o novamente não era suficiente para dissuadi-lo.

"A Armada Dumbledore está de volta à ativa então, não é?" Ele chamou do fim do corredor.

Os três se viraram assustados, encarando-o quando reconheceram a voz. Aquilo durou uns três segundos - antes que a expressão deles mudasse para surpresa.

Weasley deixou escapar um riso divertido. "Caramba, Malfoy, o que aconteceu com você?"

Draco piscou quando não recebeu a reação que esperava.

"Você esteve _lá fora_?" Granger perguntou, sua voz aguda em indignação e irritando imensamente o loiro.

O sonserino deu uma olhada em si mesmo e quase estremeceu. Ele havia esquecido sua aparência nada digna – algo único, claro, e algo que apenas mostrava o quanto ele estivera nervoso. Merlin, de todos os momentos para estar usando malditas roupas trouxas... Roupas trouxas _encharcadas_, diga-se de passagem.

"Onde eu estive não é da sua conta, Granger." Ele cuspiu, encarando-a. "Embora eu fosse adorar saber o que as _forças rebeldes_ estão tramando a essa hora da noite."

Potter levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. "Sim, de todos aqui, _nós_ somos os mais suspeitos. Que merda você esteve fazendo fora do castelo?!"

Draco estreitou os olhos. "Eu não tenho o hábito de me repetir, mas eu acho que já disse que não é da sua conta!"

O ruivo deu um passo à frente, sua varinha já em sua mão. "É da nossa conta se você está planejando algo, tentando deixar hordas de Comensais e monstros entrarem em Hogwarts -."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Weasley!" O loiro exclamou, jogando suas mãos para cima em desgosto e exasperação. "Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? _Monstros_?! O único monstro lá fora é seu precioso lobo!" Ele manteve seus olhos longe de Potter, encarando os outros dois ao invés disso.

A sangue-ruim foi a primeira a tentar defendê-lo. "O professor Lupin não é um monstro, Malfoy! Ele é tão humano quanto eu e você!"

Weasley franziu a testa. "Vamos, Hermione. Não adianta tentar explicar para essa doninha ridícula -."

Draco o cortou, sua atenção voltada apenas para a garota. Ele se forçou a fazer uma expressão desdenhosa. "Humano? Ele não é nem mesmo um bruxo de verdade. Não é um sangue puro. É uma _criatura_! O que ele pode ter de bom?"

Granger parecia bem perto de bater nele, mas o garoto foi esperto de manter alguma distância entre eles dessa vez.

"Seu imbecil asqueroso!" Ela gritou, perdendo o controle. "Remus Lupin é um humano muito melhor do que você nunca vai ser, e é dez vezes o bruxo que você é! Como você se _atreve _-!"

O Garoto Maravilha escolheu aquele momento para se meter, passou um braço em volta da bruxa e lançou um olhar significativo para o ruivo. _Weasel_ resmungou ameaçadoramente para Draco, antes de ocupar o lugar de Harry.

"Vamos Hermione, vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal."

Ela saiu do abraço do garoto antes de virar nos calcanhares e sair rápida pelo corredor. Com um olhar estúpido de preocupação no rosto, Weasley se apressou atrás dela. Deixando Potter.

Os olhos verdes permaneceram fixos nos seus, mas o moreno não disse nada.

Draco torceu o rosto numa careta, querendo raiva, querendo um alvo, querendo qualquer coisa que não fosse esse silêncio estranho.

"O que você está olhando?" Ele perguntou ácido, quando o olhar insistente permaneceu por tempo demais.

Potter cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça para um lado, parecendo irritantemente despreocupado. "Malfoy, se você queria reafirmação, haviam jeitos mais sutis de conseguir."

Draco quase engasgou. "Como é?!"

O rapaz mais alto deu de ombros. "Bom, existem. Hermione vai ficar chateada com isso a semana toda. Sabe, você realmente devia -."

"_Reafirmação_?" O loiro repetiu, como se essa fosse a única coisa do discurso de Potter que ele havia ouvido.

"Bem, acho que é por isso que você queria que ela dissesse aquelas coisas sobre ele. Conseguiu o que queria?"

O sonserino resmungou enquanto passava pelo outro, indo na mesma direção que os outros grifinórios haviam tomado. Potter o seguiu calmamente.

"Sai de perto de mim, Potter!" O loiro ordenou, acelerando o passo.

"O quê? 'Tô cutucando a ferida?" Seu rival acompanhou seu passo facilmente, para irritação de Draco. "Foi lá que você esteve, não foi? Com Remus?"

"Vá embora."

"Ele lhe deu A Conversa para lobisomens? Voce está -."

Draco não percebeu que havia se mexido até que seu punho atingiu o maxilar do outro. Potter cambaleou por um momento, uma mão indo tocar o pouco de sangue em seu lábio. Lentamente, ele levantou os olhos para encarar o sonserino, alguma coisa que se parecia suspeitamente com contentamento aparecendo nos olhos verdes.

"Isso foi patético, Malfoy." Ele informou o loiro alegremente, limpando o filete vermelho da boca. "Acho que você é completamente humano dessa vez, então?"

Draco piscou, não entendendo realmente a princípio. Ele olhou perplexamente para o grifinório, antes que a realização o atingisse.

Ele ainda estava agindo como humano. Furioso, sim, mas nada havia mudado. Nenhuma vontade animalesca de morder, nenhuma força sobrenatural, nenhum –

Potter estava rapidamente nivelando uma varinha na direção dele. "Você não acha que eu vou ficar em pé aqui e deixar você me bater à vontade, acha?"

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco se sentiu excitado com algo tão familiar, tão comum! Isso – Merlin, _isso_ nunca ia mudar, essa inimizade, não importa o que qualquer um deles se tornasse. Isso era uma constante, um fato seguro – e no meio do caos, era exatamente o que ele precisava, embora o loiro se recusasse a admitir que Potter estava lhe fazendo um favor, começando a briga que ele desejava.

Foi McGonagall quem os encontrou minutos depois, no meio de um duelo, com azarações e feitiços voando para todo lado. Ela os pegou pelos colarinhos e os arrastou pelo corredor, tirando uma quantidade absurda de pontos de ambas as casas.

Não importava. Enquanto eles estavam em seu escritório, com a mulher gritando várias coisas sobre a hora, rivalidade e maturidade, o sonserino arriscou um olhar na direção do outro, e Draco pensou ter visto um pouco de sua própria satisfação refletida nos olhos verdes.

* * *

**Notas**:

1 - Berloque é um pingente, um pequeno enfeite que se traz pendurado em corrente. (Baseado na fonte: Miniaurélio - 6a Edição Revista e Atualizada)

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras:**

Wheee!!! Mais um cap lindo pra voces! Esse é um dos caps mais legais até agora não é?

O encontro dos dois é super legal!

Sim, nós estamos atrasadas com as reviews... de novo u.u Mas vamos tentar ficar em dia essa semana...

Não nos abandonem!

Beijos

_Ly e Cy_


	10. O Preço

**Titulo: **O Segredo que nós guardamos

**Autora**: Sakuri

**Tradução: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Lycanrai Moraine e Cy Malfoy

**Betagem: **Nanda Malfoy

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer da autora**: Nada aqui me pertence.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui é nosso, nem _Harry Potter_ nem essa história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a história é da Sakuri, nós apenas traduzimos com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: Slash, relacionamento entre homens, não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**_O Preço_**

oOo

"Você tem certeza que não quer que Madame Pomfrey cure isso, Harry?" A voz preocupada de Hermione cortou a mesa do café da manhã.

Harry rolou os olhos. "É só um corte, Mione. Draco não poderia me machucar de verdade nem se tentasse."

Do lado dele, Ron riu. "É, e você conhece Pomfrey. Ela não iria curar, a não ser que fossem ossos quebrados, se você se machucou brigando."

A garota sacudiu a cabeça, pegando sua mochila e a última cópia do Profeta quando se levantou. "Mesmo assim, foi irresponsável. Honestamente, duelando com aquele imbecil no meio dos corredores... e a quantidade de pontos que você perdeu!" Contrastando completamente com suas palavras desaprovadoras, ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e quando passou por ele, se abaixou e plantou um beijo rápido nos cabelos negros e rebeldes. "Obrigada."

Harry riu. "De nada. Onde você está indo, de qualquer forma?"

Ela parou para olhar de volta aos garotos. "Estou indo organizar o encontro da AD de hoje à noite. Deixei o galeão no meu quarto essa manhã."

Ron, que estivera fazendo caretas à demonstração de carinho de Hermione com seu melhor amigo, rapidamente se alegrou. "Oh, é essa noite? O que vamos fazer dessa vez?"

Harry mordeu sua torrada pensativamente enquanto Hermione saía do Salão. "Eu estava pensando em passarmos por duelos de novo. Não fizemos isso desde o ano passado, e não pudemos realmente praticar naquela época..."

Ron riu. "Merlin, você realmente parece um professor de verdade."

Harry lhe lançou um olhar tão alarmado que o ruivo caiu na gargalhada, sendo fuzilado por um olhar que prometia que ele faria dupla com Luna quando eles duelassem.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore observava seus alunos de seu lugar, no centro da mesa dos professores, pensando. Na frente de seus olhos, Harry ria com seus amigos, falando sobre o que quer que fosse que adolescentes falassem – Quadribol, garotas, reuniões secretas na Sala Precisa...

O diretor riu sozinho com o pensamento, divertido por ver que o garoto se achava sutil. Não que ele se importasse, é claro. Todos os professores, em algum momento, haviam entreouvido comentários sobre a nova AD, e haviam propositalmente se fingido de surdos. Harry parecia verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez em meses, e se essa era a causa de tamanha mudança, quem eram eles para impedi-los?

Albus lançou um olhar pela mesa dos professores. Ao seu lado, Minerva e Helen Hooch, as duas maiores fãs de Quadribol na mesa, estavam discutindo sobre quem ganharia o campeonato nacional este ano. Sibyll estava ser esforçando para convencer o pobre Filius de que ela havia previsto a morte dele – e era realmente nojenta – enquanto o professor de Feitiços tentava em vão mudar de assunto. Um pouco mais distante, Remus Lupin brincava desanimadamente com seus cereais. Severus estava faltando, fora em outra missão para o Lorde.

Naquele momento, outro grupo de estudantes entrou no Salão. Albus os olhou, e seus olhos brilharam com interesse.

Sim, Draco havia certamente ganhado seu interesse nos últimos tempos. À primeira vista, o garoto não era nada diferente do que sempre fora – ainda tão detestável, orgulhoso, vaidoso e desdenhoso quanto antes. Ainda o candidato perfeito para príncipe da Sonserina. Se Albus não tivesse recebido dois relatórios distintos de Remus e Minerva de que o garoto havia estado um caco ainda na noite passada, ele teria acreditado que o senhor Malfoy estava lidando com tudo perfeitamente bem sozinho.

Mas isso não era verdade, não importava o quanto ele tentasse esconder seu nervosismo em público.

O diretor observou quando o sonserino liderou um grupo de seus colegas de casa, trocando os costumeiros olhares e comentários ácidos com Harry enquanto passavam.

E ali estava outra coisa. Como seu mais novo recruta – Albus teve que rir ao imaginar a reação que receberia se alguma vez chamasse o senhor Malfoy de 'recruta' na frente dele – mas voltando ao assunto, como se esperava que seu mais novo recruta trabalhasse com eles se ele odiava sua figura mais representativa?

Albus cumpriu sua palavra, e mesmo agora mantinha Lucius longe enquanto o homem tentava furiosamente chegar à seu filho desobediente. Draco não sabia sobre nada disso, é claro, apenas que a enxurrada de cartas que ele vinha recebendo havia parado há mais ou menos uma semana – quando Dumbledore começou a interceptá-las. Ele não confiava que Lucius não colocaria uma chave de portal ou alguma coisa igualmente ruim no interior das cartas. Ele também havia terminado os arranjos para que o rapaz ficasse em Hogwarts mesmo durante as férias de verão.

Mas em troca de seus esforços, ele não pretendia que o senhor Malfoy permanecesse do seu lado apenas no nome, por assim dizer. Ele usaria quaisquer talentos que fossem necessários na guerra futura, assim como os de todas as outras pessoas.

Por enquanto, no entanto, Albus ficaria contente se o sonserino estivesse ao menos falando civilizadamente com os alunos que estavam fazendo o possível para se preparar para o que estava vindo. Além disso, mesmo que apenas para o seu próprio bem, seria bom para o senhor Malfoy ser exposto às influencias de outras casas e não apenas da sua.

Uma voz que se parecia suspeitamente com a de Severus cochichou no fundo de sua mente que talvez ele tenha se tornado um pouco preconceituoso em relação à Sonserina, mas ele a ignorou completamente.

Decidido, o diretor assentiu para si mesmo, já transformando seu mais novo raciocínio em um plano.

oOo

Já estava deixando de ser surpresa para Harry ser chamado à sala do diretor nesses últimos dias. O que estava começando a preocupá-lo era o fato de que também estava deixando de ser uma surpresa encontrar Malfoy ali também.

O loiro se virou para lançar-lhe um olhar desdenhoso, como sempre, quando ele entrou cinco minutos depois. Harry ficou defensivamente tenso, mas Dumbledore simplesmente o convidou a entrar, indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado do sonserino.

"Harry, meu rapaz. Sente-se sim?"

O grifinório se acomodou na cadeira hesitantemente, parecendo desconfortável. Ele normalmente ficava nervoso por estar ali, mas com Malfoy sentado emburrado ao seu lado, era dez vezes pior.

"Existe uma razão para nós estarmos aqui, diretor?" O loiro perguntou mal educado, cruzando os braços.

O homem o olhou firmemente por cima de seus óculos, antes de expandir seu olhar sobre os dois. "Sim, senhor Malfoy, tem um motivo. Dois, na verdade. Primeiro, eu gostaria de aproveitar essa oportunidade para informar a Harry que você resolveu tomar o nosso lado na guerra que se aproxima -."

"Senhor -!" Malfoy se adiantou em protesto, apertando os braços da cadeira.

Harry olhava surpreso para o outro adolescente, não sabendo realmente como reagir.

Dumbledore continuou sem se preocupar. "Não há vergonha nisso, senhor Malfoy, eu lhe garanto. E eu penso que especialmente Harry tem o direito de saber, considerando que ele vai me ajudar a apresentá-lo ao lado da Luz -."

Foi a vez de Harry interrompê-lo, também sentando para frente em sua cadeira. "Senhor, eu não tenho certeza se -."

"Besteira, besteira. Eu não espero que vocês se tornem... irmãos de armas de uma hora para a outra, é claro. Eu gostaria, no entanto, de lhe pedir um favor, Harry."

O grifinório rapidamente se desfez da expressão de desgosto que havia aparecido em seu rosto ao pensamento dele e Malfoy como 'irmãos de armas'. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da imagem antes de responder. "Uhm... favor, Professor?"

O homem sorriu. "Sim. Na verdade, tem a ver com o seu grupo de Defesa. O... ah, AD, acho que é esse o nome."

Harry piscou. "Você sabe sobre isso?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

Malfoy rolou os olhos. "Sim, Potter, por que vocês são simplesmente o cúmulo da discrição."

O grifinório engoliu sua vontade de dizer a Malfoy aonde ir. Pelo menos enquanto estivessem na presença do diretor.

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha divertida. "Bem, talvez você possa ajudar com isso no futuro, senhor Malfoy."

O sonserino o olhou friamente. "Eu? Por que eu teria alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Porque, meu rapaz, eu quero que você se torne um membro."

Os dois garotos se sentaram retos e começaram a protestar ao mesmo tempo, sacudindo suas cabeças e falando juntos numa tentativa de fazer seu desgosto com a idéia ser ouvido.

"Professor, eu realmente não acho que isso seja uma idéia muito boa -."

"Você_ não pode_ estar falando sério -."

"Quero dizer, tenho certeza de que ele nem ao menos está interessado -."

"De todas as idéias _estúpidas_ -."

"E de qualquer forma, Malfoy não é exatamente popular, não é?"

"Honestamente, eu – Cale a boca, Potter! Fique você sabendo -."

"Rapazes!" o diretor levantou uma mão pedindo silêncio, olhando-os por cima de seus óculos. "Isso... essa rivalidade é o motivo para eu estar fazendo esse pedido a vocês! Senhor Malfoy, em troca da minha proteção, você concordou obedecer aos pedidos que eu viesse a lhe fazer. Esse é um deles. E Harry... Eu estou lhe pedindo, respeitosamente, que você me escute -."

"Mas, Professor!" Harry sabia do tom de imploração que sua voz havia adquirido, mas não parecia ser capaz de fazer nada a respeito disso. Olhou uma vez para Malfoy, que parecia tão apavorado quanto ele.

"Chega disso!" Pela primeira vez, Dumbledore realmente pareceu irritado. Ele se recompôs em segundos, no entanto, e calmamente cruzou os dedos à sua frente. "Para o senhor Malfoy aprender algum dia a trabalhar _conosco_, e não _contra _nós, ele vai precisar da experiência de trabalhar em equipe. E já ocorreu a vocês que ele também vai precisar de alguém exatamente como você, Harry, que saiba quem e, o mais importante, o que ele é?"

O loiro fechou a cara. "O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? Você está me pedindo para ser parte do fã clube do Potter! E por que eu perderia meu tempo ouvindo a ele, quando nós temos um professor de Defesa perfeitamente capacitado esse ano?"

Harry riu sarcasticamente, mas foi completamente ignorado.

"Por que eu disse que sim, senhor Malfoy." Foi a única resposta que eles receberam, enquanto os olhos de Dumbledore recobravam o brilho. "Agora, se me dão licença, tenho trabalho a fazer."

Silenciosamente, os dois se levantaram, encarando furiosamente um ao outro como se a culpa fosse deles.

"Oh, e Harry?" Dumbledore chamou, quando eles alcançaram a porta. "Eu espero que o senhor Malfoy seja convidado para a reunião que a senhorita Granger está organizando para esta noite."

O grifinório franziu a testa, mas concordou.

oOo

"Então Potter? Não vai fazer um convite formal?" Draco falou, conforme eles desciam juntos a escada em espiral para fora da sala.

Harry riu. "Não. Você o ouviu. É hoje à noite. Apareça lá ou não – não é problema meu."

O loiro fez uma careta de desprezo. "Sim, bem, eu _sei_ que é esta noite – mas a que _horas_, seu idiota?"

O grifinório hesitou em cuspir uma resposta. Finalmente ele suspirou exasperado. "Oh, merda. Eu vou ter que lhe arrumar um Galeão. _E_ você vai ter que assinar a lista..."

Draco o olhou incrédulo. "Dinheiro, Potter? Você vai me pagar? E que lista?!"

"Eu não vou lhe pagar, é assim que todo mundo sabe quando as reuniões são. Hermione pode explicar isso. E a lista é o contrato que impede que você diga a qualquer outra pessoa."

O loiro rolou os olhos. "Bem, que seja. Eu estava mesmo querendo compartilhar minha nova humilhação com o resto da Sonserina..."

Eles caminharam juntos pelo corredor em silêncio por alguns momentos, ambos pensando.

"Por que diabos você está fazendo isso, de qualquer forma?! Eu sei que você não pode querer fazer parte da AD."

O loiro cerrou os olhos ressentido. "Obviamente." ele murmurou. "Mas você não ouviu lá atrás, Potter? Eu disse... eu jurei fazer o que ele mandasse."

Ele podia sentir aqueles irritantes olhos verdes queimando a lateral de sua cabeça enquanto Potter o encarava, e o loiro se recusava a olhá-lo de volta.

"Então... ele estava falando sério, naquela hora? Sobre você vindo para este lado da guerra?"

Draco riu. "Bem, na verdade, isso foi uma piada que nós inventamos –."

"Oh, que droga, Malfoy. Você tem que ser sarcástico sobre _tudo_?"

O sonserino se virou tão rápido que Potter realmente tropeçou, sua mão indo sem que ele se desse conta na direção de sua varinha. O olhar de Draco perfurava-o, seus olhos arregalados em fúria. "Bem, eu acho que ajuda, é melhor do que admitir que o seu adorável diretor me chantageou até que eu praticamente virasse um escravo!"

O grifinório piscou algumas vezes para o loiro antes de se recompor. "Não é escravidão, Malfoy. Tenho certeza de que ele só precisa saber que pode confiar em você-."

"Oh, claro. Porque a ameaça do que meu pai faria comigo se eu trocasse de lado de novo não era suficiente!" veio a resposta sarcástica. "Não, eu precisava ter jogado na cara que Albus Dumbledore é todo poderoso e eu não sou bom o bastante para atender a seus caprichos!"

Potter o estava encarando como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça – o que, de certa forma, era uma situação possível à essa altura. "Malfoy, eu acho que você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água -."

"Eu não me importo se estou exagerando!" ele estava subitamente gritando, perdendo todo o seu resto de dignidade. "É assim que eu me sinto!"

O corredor vazio permaneceu silencioso quando os gritos cessaram. Eles haviam parado de andar sem perceber, e agora estavam de frente um para o outro, as mãos próximas às varinhas.

Draco se sentiu enrubescer envergonhado, quando percebeu quão longe ele havia se deixado ir. Deus, o que ele era? Uma criança, para fazer pirraça de uma hora para outra?! Fechando seus olhos por um segundo, ele reconstruiu sua calma, ficando mais ereto e removendo qualquer expressão de seu rosto. "Então, Potter? Por mais que eu adore perder meu tempo com a sua companhia, eu tenho coisas a fazer. Eu sou parte do seu clubezinho ou não?"

O grifinório pareceu confuso com a mudança brusca de atitude. Ele hesitou antes de responder, obviamente se perguntando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Finalmente, se recompôs o suficiente para dizer. "Uhm, eu acho que você pode assinar depois, e Hermione vai ter que fazer outra moeda... Olha, eu sei onde é o seu quarto, eu posso simplesmente vir te buscar quando houver uma reunião... se assim fica mais fácil."

Draco suspirou, parecendo bastante resignado. "Ótimo."

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy, porque a Moraine nos largou hoje... i_i:**

**Cy diz:** A Ly foi viajar T__T

**Nandinha. diz:** foi?

**Cy diz:** foi... .____________________.

**Cy diz:** hoje... só volta terça

**Nandinha. diz:** ohh, só pq eu queria falar sobre esses dois caps...

**Cy diz:** Não tem graça fazer notas sem ela...

**Nandinha.** diz: é, naum tem

**Cy diz:** Mas eu queria fazer uma homenagem pra amoreca... ^_^

**Nandinha. diz:** que tipo de homenagem?

**Cy diz:** Cantar uma música. XD

**Nandinha. diz:** uia... que musica?

**Cy diz:** *limpa a garganta*

**Cy diz:** Me acompanhe com palmas, tá legal?

**Nandinha. diz:** kkkkkkkkk... ok

**Cy diz:** Vocês aí, caros slashers, batam palmas também. u.u

**Cy diz:** E cantem, se vocês souberem a letra. u.u

**Nandinha. diz:** hum...ok

**Cy diz:** 1,2... 1,2,3,4...

**Cy diz:** _Você é luzzzzzzzz_

**Cy diz:** _É raio, estrela é luaaaaaaaaaaaaar_

**Nandinha. diz:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Cy diz:** _Manhã de sooooooooool_

**Cy diz:** _Meu iaia meu ioiooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Cy diz:** _Você é assim..._

**Nandinha. diz:** vamos la!

**Cy diz:** _O meu lálálá _(não sabe a letra)

**Nandinha. diz:** *batendo palmas*

**Cy diz:** _Quando tá louca, me beija na boca e me ama no chão_

**Cy diz:** _Quando tá louca, me beija na boca e me ama no chaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooo_

**Nandinha. diz:** aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Cy diz:** uhuh!!!!

**Nandinha. diz:** *assovia*

**Cy diz:** *rebola*

**Nandinha. diz:** *muitas palmas*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *grita abeeshada* Dez semanas, gente!! Dez semanas juntos!!! *se joga em todo mundo*

Que lindo isso! ^_^

Well, algumas pessoas têm comentado nossa pontualidade com as postagens. Lindo isso, né?! A gente combinou com vocês todo domingo, então vocês vão ter capítulos todo domingo. A não ser que uma de nós seja pisoteada por um Hagrid alucinado, vestindo calcinha rosa (só a calcinha), e correndo atrás de um Draco pelado. O_O

Bem, eu espero que todos nós sejamos privados de uma visão do inferno como essa e nos encontremos domingo que vem. u.u

Beijos, crainças. ^_^

_Cy e Ly_


	11. Acertando o Placar

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**: Acertando o Placar_

oOo_  
_

"Ele _O QUÊ_?!"

"Sshh!!"

Ron encarou seu amigo, os olhos arregalados, e tentou desesperadamente pensar em alguma outra coisa para dizer. Nenhuma palavra chegava a sua mente, no entanto. Chocado, ele podia apenas balançar a cabeça em descrença.

Os três estavam sentados em seus lugares habituais perto do fogo, as cabeças unidas enquanto Harry tentava manter a discussão despercebida. Até agora, ele não estava tendo muita sorte. A explosão assustada de Ron tinha atraído a atenção de metade da sala.

"Olha." Harry cochichou. "Eu estou avisando a vocês primeiro para que saibam porquê ele vai estar lá. Eu não quero a Sala Comunal da Grifinória com armas até os dentes sobre isso! Então fique quieto, está bem?!"

O ruivo piscou, depois sacudiu a cabeça novamente. "Mas Harry! Você não vai realmente deixar ele entrar, vai?! Quero dizer… é o _Malfoy_!" Ppara alíivio de Harry, ele havia conseguido abaixar a voz dessa vez.

"Não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer. Foram ordens de Dumbledore, não é?" O moreno deu de ombros, olhando as chamas por um longo momento enquanto seus amigos absorviam o que ele estava dizendo.

"Deve haver _alguma coisa_ que você possa –." Ron tentou protestar novamente.

"Não tem."

Hermione, que havia permanecido quieta em choque até agora, falou subitamente. "Mas Harry, não é como se Malfoy fosse querer entrar no grupo. Talvez ele nem apareça."

Harry suspirou e olhou para ela, percebendo que ele havia deixado de contar a eles a outra metade da história.

A explicação demorou algum tempo, com as exclamações indignadas de Ron e suas interrupções contínuas, e com as perguntas calmamente colocadas de Hermione que ele fez o seu melhor para responder. Ele contou o que havia acontecido na sala do diretor, assim como a conversa que teve com Malfoy depois. Enquanto falava, a expressão de Ron se transformou de carrancuda para quase feliz, enquanto Hermione apenas parecia mais preocupada.

"Você quer dizer que Dumbledore finalmente tem controle sobre o imbecil?" Oo ruivo perguntou alegremente quando Harry acabou. "Eu sempre disse que aquele homem era um gênio!"

Hermione fechou a cara. "Você já o chamou de louco várias vezes, também, Ronald. E de qualquer forma, eu não acredito que o diretor fosse _fazer_ isso!"

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e deixou escapar um longo suspiro, ainda olhando pensativamente para o fogo. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Parecia tudo bem no começo, mas do jeito que Malfoy colocou isso... Me fez sentir um pouco culpado, pra ser honesto."

Ron, mais uma vez, parecia chocado. "Vocês dois não estão falando sério, estão?"

A bruxa não pareceu estar prestando nenhuma atenção nele, já que continuou. "Não é ético! Eu poderia entender se ele fizesse Malfoy jurar lealdade e apenas isso! Mas fazer com que ele _tenha_ que obedecer? Dumbledore poderia instiga-lo a fazer qualquer coisa!"

Harry franziu a testa, desconfortável. "É, mas ele não faria isso. Quero dizer... é_ Dumbledore_."

"Mesmo assim!" ela estava usando sua voz fina de indignação que eles só a ouviam usar quando discutia sobre o F.A.L.E. "É o principio. Isso é... é _escravidão_!"

"Foi o que Malfoy disse."

Eles trocaram olhares por alguns momentos, preocupados.

Ron tossiu alto, distraindo-os. "Vocês dois estão exagerando. Pensem nisso. De que outra forma Dumbledore poderia ter certeza de que ele não fosse correndo para Você-Sabe-Quem na primeira chance que tivesse?"

Harry se lembrou das palavras sarcásticas do sonserino mais cedo. _Porque a ameaça do que meu pai faria comigo se eu trocasse de lado de novo não era suficiente!_ Ele se perguntou, se sentindo culpado, se as ações de Dumbledore realmente haviam sido necessárias.

"De qualquer forma," o ruivo começou, seu tom parecendo chateado de novo. "a única coisa que ele está forçando Malfoy a fazer é _nos_ atormentar um pouco mais."

Isso os trouxe de volta ao tópico.

Hermione suspirou. "Bem, eu posso fazer outro galeão, e vou levar a lista – mas você tem _certeza_, Harry?"

O garoto a olhou rapidamente. "Não. Mas como eu disse, não há muito que eu possa fazer, não é?"

oOo

"E _quem _é _você_?"

Harry piscou com o tom meloso vindo do retrato. Ele olhou a mulher de cabelos negros perplexamente, se perguntando se havia alguma resposta correta que ele pudesse dar.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, querido." Lilith insistiu, assustando-o.

"Oh, uhm, Harry. Harry Potter."

Ela sorriu, seus lábios rubros se elevando nos cantos. "É mesmo? E o que, permita-me perguntar, um rapaz tão bonito está fazendo por aqui?"

Harry enrubesceu. "Eu vim encontrar o Malfoy. Imagino que você poderia chamá-lo?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha fina. "O que, o loiro? Um garoto detestável, aquele. Nunca fala comigo – não como você, querido. Por que você não fica e conversa comigo, ao invés de falar com ele?"

"Uhm..." Que outra reação ele poderia ter?

Como se respondendo à sua prece silenciosa, a imensa moldura de madeira de repente girou para frente, revelando o dito loiro em pé na passagem da porta.

"Potter, você estava flertando com o meu quadro?" Ffoi a recepção incrédula do garoto.

Novamente, Harry sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha. "Não! Ela estava... _ela_ estava flertando comigo, eu acho."

Malfoy deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado antes de relutantemente dar um passo aà frente para se juntar a ele. O quadro girou e fechou-se, e ele voltou-se para a feiticeira com divertidos olhos cinza. "Ninfomaníaca.," Aacusou, sorrindo torto. Ela bufou indignada e desapareceu através da moldura, seguindo para algum outro lugar ao longo do corredor.

"Pronto para acabar logo com isso?" Oo grifinório murmurou enquanto eles começavam a andar em direção à escada.

"Você parece tão entusiasmado. O que te faz pensar que minha presença no seu grupinho de desocupados não vai ser um enorme sucesso?" Oo loiro comentou inocentemente.

Harry riu, quase divertido. "'Tá. Certo."

oOo

A recepção foi tudo o que Harry havia imaginado que seria. Ele entrou na sala primeiro, e foi recebido com sorrisos pela maioria da AD, que abruptamente congelou ao ver quem o seguia.

Em segundos, uma enxurrada de protestos começou e os ocupantes da sala se adiantaram, alguns já apontando varinhas ao sonserino. Apenas Ron e Hermione não apresentaram reação à chegada abrupta do loiro, mesmo que Ron estivesse olhando-o sombriamente e Hermione parecesse preocupada. Perto deles, Neville havia empalidecido com medo e Ginny estava vermelha de indignação.

Com o canto dos olhos, Harry achou que realmente viu Malfoy dar um meio passo para trás quando confrontado com uma hostilidade tão grande. Com um pontada de pena dele, o grifinório firmemente se colocou entre as várias varinhas apontadas e seu alvo.

Finalmente, um silêncio abençoado tomou conta da sala enquanto a AD encarava confusa seu líder. Harry piscou, percebendo porquê mesmo Malfoy estaria intimidado com a visão de mais ou menos trinta pessoas encarando-o, já prontas para lançarem azarações.

Levantando as mãos no que ele esperava ser um gesto que os acalmassem, ele esperou expectativamente até que as varinhas fossem vagarosamente abaixadas. Foi então que as perguntas começaram.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui -?"

"Harry, você perdeu a cabeça -?"

"Ele te lançou um _Império_ para fazer isso -?"

"Você vai fazer o favor de _sair_ da frente pra gente poder azarar ele -?"

Isso seria um motivo de enxaqueca e de outro momento de isolação, Harry tinha certeza. Exasperado, ele olhou para Hermione para que ela se juntasse a ele. A garota obedeceu, lutando para passar pela multidão que se apertava em volta de Harry e Malfoy, carregando com ela um pedaço de pergaminho de aparência familiar.

"Okay," ele falou, lutando para ser ouvido sobre as vozes incrédulas de seus companheiros. "Acho que não preciso dizer que nós, uhm, temos um novo membro -."

"O quê?! Você não pode deixar _ele_ participar!" Lavender Brown praticamente gritou, e logo era apoiada por todos os outros novamente.

Rangendo os dentes, Harry perdeu a paciência. Tocando sua garganta com a varinha, ele murmurou "_Sonaorus_." E depois , , gritou, "_**CHEGA!**_"

O som foi horrível. Os mais próximos dele se encolheram e tamparam as orelhas com as mãos. Ele viu Hermione resmungar de dor, e lhe deu um olhar de desculpas, antes de cancelar o feitiço.

Com a voz de volta ao volume normal, ele continuou. "Primeiro – eu _não_ estou louco, eu não estou sob _Imperio_, e não, eu não vou deixar vocês azararem ele. Bem... não enquanto estivermos aqui, de qualquer forma. Malfoy está aqui porque Dumbledore mandou, e ele está pronto para assinar a lista da mesma forma que todos nós fizemos." Ele parou, olhando os rostos em volta. Não tinha certeza se uma simples explicação iria funcionar, principalmente já que ele mesmo não se sentia nem um pouco confiante no assunto.

Quando ninguém tentou tirá-lo do caminho para chegar ao loiro, ele se sentiu confiante o suficiente para continuar. "Depois que assinar, não vai significar apenas que ele não poderá dizer a ninguém o que está acontecendo ou aonde – nenhum de vocês será capaz de dizer que ele está aqui para o resto da escola. Se alguém tentar, a azaração de Hermione vai ser ativada. Está claro?"

Rostos ultrajados foram a resposta ao seu discurso depois que ele foi forçado a passar, no total, vinte minutos convencendo uma sala cheia de pessoas de que, sim, ele ainda estava, de fato, com o controle total de sua sanidade, e não permitiria que Malfoy amaldiçoasse a todos eles, e _sim_ ele ouviu Dumbledore com suas próprias orelhas, e sim, ele tentou protestar, mas não, não havia adiantado nada, e finalmente não, Luna, ele de alguma forma duvidava que os Wrackspurrts eram a causa de seu erro de julgamento em permitir que o sonserino estivesse ali.

Exausto no fim de tudo, ele ficou feliz quando Hermione tomou as rédias, desenrolando o pergaminho que lhes servia como contrato e estendo-o, junto com uma pena, para Malfoy.

O loiro o pegou desdenhosamente, mas deu uma olhada hesitante para Harry. "Você disse que isso impediria que se espalhasse que estou aqui?"

Hermione quem lhe respondeu. "Sim, mas para ser honesta, é mais para a _nossa_ segurança, Malfoy. Especialmente considerando que você passou a maior parte do ano passado tentando nos entregar."

O sonserino a olhou de cima. "Aquilo foi antes, Granger, Agora, como tenho certeza que você percebeu, eu estou preso como _um _de vocês."

Harry suspirou, já prevendo uma discussão. "Apenas assine isso, Malfoy, e nós poderemos começar."

Com um olhar enojado, o loiro expeliu o ar e escreveu sua assinatura, antes de jogar o papel de volta em Hermione. Ela o encarou, mas continuou mexendo em sua mochila, pegando o galeão que havia feito para ele naquela manhã. "Aqui." Ela cuspiu, jogando-o nele com o mesmo desgosto que ele mostrou por ela.

"E o que, exatamente, isso deve fazer?" Eele perguntou, girando a moeda experimentalmente entre os dedos longos.

"Eu vou lhe explicar depois." Harry murmurou cansado, coçando os olhos. Então, se recompondo, falou com o resto da sala com uma voz mais alta. "Certo, uhm, eu queria passar novamente por duelos, se estiver tudo bem."

Ele foi recebido com uma resposta menos entusiástica do que o normal, já que metade da AD ainda olhava desconfiada para Malfoy. O moreno ignorou isso e empurrou o grupo para o centro da sala.

"Encontrem uma dupla." Ele instruiu, logo entrando no papel de professor que ele adquiriu no ano anterior. "Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, eu vou recapitular o que nóos já cobrimos."

Harry observou enquanto as pessoas a sua volta procuravam uma dupla. Ele já havia se resignado a fazer par com Malfoy, sabendo que ninguém mais escolheria trabalhar com o sonserino por vontade própria, e ele não podia realmente forçar ninguém a isso, por mais que ele quisesse.

Quando aquilo foi feito, havia um grande vazio em torno dele e do loiro, deixando espaço para algumas demonstrações, ele percebeu.

Harry limpou a garganta, estranhamente nervoso com o olhar de Malfoy fixo nele sem demonstrar surpresa. Tentando ignorar o sonserino, ele falou com os demais alunos. "Certo, bem. Para continuar de onde paramos... Se for um duelo real, é melhor que vocês tentem incapacitar seu oponente logo no começo, antes que ele faça algum dano real." Sem aviso, ele se virou de sua audiência e mirou sua varinha em seu parceiro. "_Stupefaça_!"

O loiro neutralizou o feitiço facilmente com um rápido _Protego_, parecendo entediado.

"Obviamente, isso nem sempre vai funcionar," Harry continuou, não parecendo surpreso. "Existem outras opções – Expelliamus pode desarmar seu oponente, se você for rápido o suficiente, e a Azaração do corpo preso é outra maneira de -."

"É esse o seu jeito de _duelar_, Potter?"

A voz de Malfoy soou irritante, chamando a atenção para ele. Harry piscou, olhando-o surpreso. "O que há de errado com a minha maneira de duelar?" Eele perguntou, genuinamente curioso, mesmo que um pouco defensivo.

O sonserino fechou a cara. "É na verdade bastante patética se utilizar os feitiços que você está recomendando." Murmúrios altos surgiram dos outros alunos então, prontos para defender seu professor não oficial, principalmente com o humor que eles estavam ultimamente. "Não estamos sendo muito realistas, estamos, Potter?"

O grifinório cruzou os braços. "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse! Você não acha que vai ser capaz de vencer uma guerra com _Expelliamus_ e um Feitiço de Corpo-Preso, acha? Deus, _eu_ já tive feitiços melhores jogados contra mim, e não sou um Comensal da Morte querendo matar você!"

O 'Não teria tanta certeza disso,' de Ron, foi claramente ouvido de onde eles estavam, e julgando pelos cochichos que se seguiram, os outros concordavam com ele.

Harry riu, ignorando as outras pessoas na sala. "Sim, bem, eu não acho que seria de muita utilidade se nós tentássemos transformar Voldemort em uma doninha."

Por um momento, Malfoy parecia surpreso, boquiaberto. Risos surgiram dos expectadores. Ele piscou uma vez, antes de sua expressão se tornar aborrecida. "Que seja Potter. Mas voltando ao assunto, por que você não mostra a eles como um duelo _real_ entre bruxos se parece?"

O grifinório levantou suas sobrancelhas em surpresa. "O quê? Com você?" Eele estava ciente do silêncio tenso, mas excitado que se apoderou da sala enquanto os outros membros da AD esperavam sua resposta.

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Bem, nós _temos_ um placar para acertar. Nunca chegamos a terminar aquele duelo do segundo ano, chegamos?" Eele estava sorrindo, os olhos brilhando com alguma emoção desconhecida.

Harry olhou rapidamente ao redor, surpreso ao notar que a maioria de sua 'turma' parecia bastante ansiosa para que ele aceitasse. Especialmente Ron – mas ele provavelmente apenas esperava ver alguém dar uma surra em Malfoy.

Suspirando com a decisão da qual ele sabia que se arrependeria depois, Harry concordou. "Tudo bem." , Eele murmurou baixo, causando outra onde de cochichos pela sala e uma expressão de triunfo no rosto do loiro.

Ron se levantou. "Eu vou ser seu padrinho, Harry -."

"Não." Harry falou antes de pensar, e olhou o ruivo que parecia magoado. Rapidamente, ele completou. "Não, eu quero que todos vocês finjam que isso não foi arranjado. Estamos lá fora, no mundo real, sem padrinhos, sem garantias, sem regras. Okay?"

Malfoy o encarava atentamente, parecendo um pouco mais impressionado agora. Ele rapidamente arruinou isso, no entanto, ao dizer, "Se você já acabou com a sua explicação, _professor_..."

Suspirando, Harry se virou para ele cansadamente. Malfoy foi rápido em provar ser a presença hostil e dificildifícil que ele previra. Não apenas isso, ele já estava alterando as aulas de Harry para o seu próprio estilo.

"No três." Ele instruiu. "Um, dois -."

"_Furnunculus_!" Malfoy gritou com um sorriso malicioso, seguido por um divertido, "Você nunca vai aprender, Potter!"

Harry se desviou do feitiço, evitando-o apenas graças aos seus reflexos dse apanhador. Se endireitando, ele lançou um olhar sério ao seu oponente, se lembrando dos truques sujos usados da última vez que lutaram formalmente. Realmente, ele deveria ter previsto.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Eele contra atacou, brandindo sua varinha. Mais uma vez, o loiro bloqueou o feitiço com uma barreira simples e respondeu com um feitiço que era consideravelmente menos inocente que o de Harry.

Esse parecia ser o padrão deles, aparentemente. Harry, com feitiços defensórios e imobilizsantes, enquanto Malfoy parecia determinado a fazê-lo mudar de tática. O sonserino lançava feitiços perigosos, como se estivesse provocando Harry a responder com algo mais do que um Feitiço Confundus.

Na verdade, o grifinório não sabia realmente por que ele estava se segurando. Ele já havia tido duelos mais intensos com Malfoy nos corredores, causados por nada mais do que encontros casuais, e ele definitivamente não havia respondido com um _Expelliamus_ durante aqueles incidentes em particular. Ele pensou, vagamente, que isso tinha algo a ver com a audiência reunida que ele supostamente deveria estar ensinando.

Sempre o oposto dele, Harry teria dito que Malfoy foi ao outro extremo, mostrando mais habilidade agora do que ele já havia feito durante uma briga fora da sala de Poções. De fato, Harry teve que se perguntar onde ele havia aprendido metade das coisas que sabia. Nenhuma delas, ele tinha certeza, estava na grade escolar. Metade dos seus feitiços dançavam perigosamente próximos do limite das artes das trevas também, para a irritação do grifinório.

Mas então, ele reconsiderou, eles deveriam estar simulando uma batalha real, e qualquer feitiço que um Comensal da Morte pudesse usar seria muito pior do que a azaração explosiva de Malfoy.

De repente, Malfoy gritou alguma coisa asperamente e de lugar nenhum, cordas finas e fortes surgiram para prender Harry. Incapaz de reagir rápido o suficiente, o grifinório pôde apenas lutar contra a restrição. Ele viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Ron se adiantar, mas Hermione o impediu de interferir.

Esse era o mesmo feitiço que ele havia visto Snape usar para prender Lupin na Casa dos Gritos – e subitamente, Harry percebeu de quem Malfoy devia ter aprendido suas novas habilidades. Mas esse era um pensamento fraco no fundo de sua cabeça, com ele estando bastante distraído com o sonserino se adiantando para ele, um sorriso armado no rosto.

Malfoy parou apenas quando estava a centímetros de Harry, presunção simplesmente irradiando dele. "Isso significa que eu venci?" Pperguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry riu. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que incapacitar um oponente não era muito _realista_."

O loiro pareceu considerar isso por um momento, antes de assentir. "Eu imagino que você esteja certo, nesse ponto." Sorrindo, ele ergueu a varinha, parando apenas para se inclinar para mais perto e sussurrar venenosamente. "Com medo, Potter?"

Harry o olhou nos olhos, o tempo todo torcendo os pulsos em uma posição estranha, onde estava livre das amarras. "Bem que você gostaria." Ele respondeu, finalmente posicionando a varinha."_Relashio!"_

O jato de faíscas vermelhas e douradas surgiu de lugar nenhum, acertando o sonserino no rosto. Ele xingou audivelmente e se atirou para trás, levantando uma mão para cobrir os olhos.

Apontando sua varinha para si mesmo dessa vez, Harry tirou vantagem do descuido de Malfoy para murmurar rapidamente _"Diffindo."_ E as cordas se soltaram, cainído inúteis ao redor dele.

Draco recuava cuidadoso, lutando para não coçar os próprios olhos. Potter ficou olhando-o com um sorriso leve, e a platéia estava mais fascinada do que nunca, saudando seu precioso 'Salvador'.

"Isso foi um truque sonserino, Potter." Draco falou, se livrando do sorriso.

"Não me insulte."

O loiro deu de ombros, fazendo um esforço para parecer despreocupado. "O quê? Eu achei que foi um tremendo elogio." Depois, deixando sua aparência tranqüila abruptamente, ele disparou um malicioso "_Serpensortia_!". No chão entre eles, a forma longa e negra de uma serpente se materializou no meio de um pouco de fumaça.

Potter riu. "Falando em não aprender nada, Malfoy. Você tentou isso da última vez -."

Mas Draco não havia acabado. Se Potter pensava que poderia superar _ele_ em truques sonserinos, ele estava muito, muito enganado. Rodeando o outro, ele apontou sua varinha com uma precisão mortal para o rosto chocado de Weasley. "_Oppugno_!"

Compelida pela ordem para atacar, a cobra se virou e cumpriu suas ordens, se atirando na direção do ruivo com as presas a mostra. Alunos estavam gritando em segundos, correndo para escapar, e Potter estava fazendo sons daquela forma esquisita dele – e se pareceu muito com o segundo ano novamente. Draco riu.

A cobra já estava cessando seu ataque, em respeito ao Parseltongue entre eles. Não importava, ele realmente não tinha esperado algo diferente.

Ao invés disso, ele aproveitou a oportunidade da distração de Potter para mirar sua varinha no grifinório e murmurar, discretamente, "_Sectumsempra_."

E então, aconteceu um verdadeiro caos quando a única esperança do mundo mágico caiu numa poça de sangue.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

E alguem esperava que a recepçao do Malfoy na AD fosse ser diferente?

Impossivel... u.u

Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até semana que vem!! o/

Beijos.

_Cy e Ly - correndo._


	12. Acidentes Acontecem

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Cap****ítulo 12**: Acidentes Acontecem_

oOo

O grito de Hermione cresceu em seu interior, preso, sem ser ouvido por ninguém a não ser ela mesma conforme a morena olhava, em transe, Harry ser nocauteado pela maldição de Malfoy. Ele caiu sem nenhum som, sangrando. Deus, tinha tanto sangue!

E então Ron a estava segurando pela cintura, puxando-a com força para trás. Ela tropeçou e caiu por cima dele. No local onde ela havia estado apenas segundos antes, a serpente negra conjurada por Malfoy estava enrolada, sibilando e ameaçando. Não estando mais encantada pelas palavras de Harry, ela voltou para sua tarefa original de atacar Ron.

Novamente ela se recolheu, as presas brilhando, preparando-se um bote. A morena sacudiu sua varinha, sua mente rapidamente passando por uma lista de feitiços que poderiam funcionar com a criatura conjurada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a cobra desapareceu em outra nuvem de fumaça. A grifinória olhou para cima, para encontrar Malfoy apontando para o lugar onde a cobra esteve. Sua varinha tremendo em suas mãos instáveis. Ele parecia chocado e prestes a desmaiar, mas ela não tinha tempo para ele.

Se adiantando, a morena se atirou ao lado da figura imóvel de Harry. Ela escorregou um pouco nas poças rubras pegajosas que estavam se formando no chão de pedra. Recusando-se a dar atenção ao pânico aterrador que crescia dentro dela, ela botou suas mãos sobre peito do amigo, tentando encontrar a origem do sangramento. Ela viu que as vestes e a camisa que ele vestia estavam estilhaçadas, e rasgou os restos da roupa.

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que Ron se ajoelhava ao lado dela. Juntos, eles encararam horrorizados o corte que cruzava o peito de Harry de onde jorrava sangue.

"_Episkey_!" Ela tentou desesperadamente o único feitiço de cura que conhecia. O corte pareceu diminuir discretamente, mas não chegou nem perto de fechar.

"Temos que levá-lo à Pomfrey." Ron estava falando baixo em seu ouvido, já se movendo para lançar um feitiço _Levicorpus_.

De repente, Hermione se viu sendo atirada de qualquer maneira para o lado, e uma terceira presença disse asperamente, "Sai da frente, Granger."

Um pouco cega pelo próprio pânico, ela só precisou ver o borrão amarelado para seu controle desaparecer. "Seu BASTARDO! Fique longe dele! _Petrificus tot_-."

A mão de Malfoy rapidamente acertou sua varinha, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão para o outro lado do quarto. "Eu disse: saia da frente, Granger!" A voz aristocrática e desdenhosa com a qual ela havia se acostumado havia desaparecido, sendo substituída por um rosnado que não poderia ser reconhecido como a voz característica do sonserino.

Ele estava de joelhos ao lado dos dois, ignorando o sangue que rapidamente sujava as vestes caras. Com a varinha de ébano na mão, ele a moveu em algum gesto intrincado, murmurando algo que ela não conseguiu entender devido o desespero e às vozes altas de todos os outros na sala.

Ela não sabia se ele tinha terminado, apenas que Ron havia subitamente agarrado o garoto menor e atirado-o para trás com pouco esforço. Malfoy caiu estranhamente, sua varinha rolando para longe dele, e então Ron estava sobre ele, falando incoerentemente, os pulsos voando. Ela podia ouvir Malfoy gritando alguma coisa, tentando ser ouvido, mas o ruivo parecia interessado apenas em destruí-lo.

Mas então, pego de surpresa, Ron estava rapidamente enrolado uns bons três metros longe do outro. Ele parou por um momento, deitado de costas, parecendo tão chocado quanto ela que Malfoy pudesse ter esse tipo de força.

"Olhe para ele, Weasley!" o loiro estava gritando, gesticulando selvagemente. "Apenas olhe para ele antes de me matar!"

Hermione se desviou da luta, se curvando para examinar Harry novamente. Ela levantou a camisa dele, e embora o líquido vermelho ainda cobrisse cada pedaço de sua pele e roupas, ela não podia encontrar nenhum corte.

"Ron!"

O ruivo estava ao lado dela em um segundo. "O quê? Ele está bem?! Ele está -."

"Ele…" a voz dela quebrou conforme ela passava a mão inutilmente no local em que não havia nenhum ferimento... Seus olhos voltaram lentamente para Malfoy, que havia sido deixado arfando no chão, a respiração rápida do rapaz rapidamente se tornando o único som da sala quase silenciosa.

"Foi um acidente," ele disse por fim, a voz pequena em comparação à confiança presunçosa que ele normalmente mostrava. "Eu não sabia o que o feitiço fazia."

Hermione sentiu como se fosse explodir. Mil e um insultos passaram por sua cabeça, mas nenhum deles parecia _bom_ o suficiente para descrever o quão puramente _estúpido_-

De qualquer forma, Ginny Weasley foi mais rápida que ela.

"QUAL, EM NOME DE MERLIN, É O SEU _PROBLEMA_?!" Ela gritou, assustando a todos. Malfoy empalideceu com a visão da bruxa furiosa andando em sua direção. "QUEM É QUE LANÇA UMA MALDIÇÃO DESCONHECIDA COMO AQUELA EM UMA PRÁTICA DE DUELO?! E NO _HARRY_!! QUE _DEIXOU_ QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE AQUI - ."

Ela foi cortada por Neville, que rapidamente passou um braço ao redor dela e a puxou para trás enquanto ela permanecia literalmente chutando e gritando.

Todos os olhos estavam novamente no obviamente desconfortável sonserino, que estava lentamente começando a perceber que não apenas havia quase matado o Garoto Que Se Recusava a Morrer na frente de seus grandes admiradores. Ele, _Draco Malfoy_, também havia salvo sua vida miserável.

"A-alguém," Hermione começou, nunca tirando seus olhos do loiro. "Vá chamar Madame Pomfrey. E o diretor."

Draco estremeceu.

Bem, isso seria interessante, ele pensou cabisbaixo.

oOo

A onda de fofocas não demorou para começar a se espalhar, pelo menos entre os membro da AD. E embora eles quisessem contar para todas as pessoas que pudessem o que aconteceu, o contrato de Hermione manteve o silêncio das pessoas. Entre eles, as mesmas perguntas eram repetidas interminavelmente.

O que Harry estava pensando, trazendo Draco Malfoy para cá? Por que Malfoy apareceu, de qualquer forma? Merlin sabia que _ele_ não precisava de aulas de Defesa, quando estava praticamente dormindo com o atual professor de DCAT, puxa saco como ele era... E além disso, o que um Comensal da Morte em treinamento queria com a Armada Dumbledore?

E aquele _feitiço_!? Nenhum deles tinha visto ou ouvido falar sobre ele antes, nem mesmo Hermione, que normalmente era conhecida como a Enciclopédia do conhecimento bruxo. O que, isso tinha de ser dito, levava à pergunta de onde _Malfoy_ o havia aprendido.

Eles também se perguntavam sobre a mudança abrupta que o sonserino havia feito – de tentar matar Harry para salvar sua vida, quando ninguém mais parecia ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. E é claro, haviam os estranhos eventos posteriores – não apenas o diretor havia visto por si próprio o estado em que Harry estava, e ouvido o que aconteceu, ele também deixou de expulsar Malfoy no mesmo segundo.

Quando Harry acordou na cama do hospital algumas horas depois, a coisa toda havia sido detalhadamente analisada, mesmo que ninguém, ainda, tivesse achado uma explicação que fizesse sentido.

oOo

Harry se mexeu lentamente, acordando enquanto era empurrado e cutucado nas costelas. Abrindo os olhos, ele pôde distinguir a imagem borrada de Madame Pomfrey planando sobre ele, sua varinha fazendo gestos sutis e ocasionalmente encostando nele experimentalmente. Estremeceu quando o pedaço de madeira fez contato com seu lado novamente.

"Oh, você está acordado agora, não é?" A enfermeira murmurou, olhando rapidamente para ele.

"Hnngh." Ele resmungou. "O que aconteceu dessa vez?"

Ela ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo intensamente antes de voltar ao exame. "Bem, eu receio que você tenha ganhado outra cicatriz, senhor Potter."

Ele se assustou. "O quê?" Lutando para sentar-se, procurou seus óculos e colocou-os rapidamente. Olhando para baixo, ele encontrou-se sem camisa. Cruzando seu peito, do ombro direito até o quadril esquerdo, havia uma fina e prateada linha de uma recém formada cicatriz.

"Duelando, senhor Potter," ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Totalmente irresponsável, devo dizer..."

Ele franziu o cenho. Duelando? Duelando – a AD – Malfoy – "Malfoy!" Ele grunhiu de repente.

Ela assentiu cuidadosamente.

"Por que – quero dizer, como eu -?" Ele indicou a si mesmo, mostrando o ferimento curado.

A boca da enfermeira ameaçou um sorriso. "De acordo com os rumores, sua miraculosa recuperação também foi devido ao senhor Malfoy."

"Aquele bast – O quê?" Harry estava incrédulo, agora, fazendo careta em confusão.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Voltarei em um momento, senhor Potter." E com isso, saiu da enfermaria, deixando-o sentindo um pouco mais do que perplexidade.

Cuidadosamente, ele traçou um dedo ao longo da fina linha que o marcava, pousando sua mão onde ela cruzada seu tórax. Que diabos Malfoy tinha feito com ele? Ele lembrava-se do duelo, da cobra, e então _dor_ e... nada. Que tipo de feitiço fez isso?! Agora, ao menos, ele sabia que o sonserino era perfeitamente capaz de usar Artes das Trevas. Era uma pena que ele estava no lado errado, no entanto...

Piscando levemente, ele ergueu-se até que pudesse passar suas pernas para um lado da cama. Ele ainda estava usando sua calça jeans, que estava sendo vestida sob as vestes da escola, mas sua camisa não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Ele conseguia ver as manchas amarronzadas no azul da calça em vários lugares. Era bastante perturbador.

Olhando em volta, ele procurou inutilmente por roupas que pudessem ter sido deixadas para ele. Estar semi-nu no meio da Ala Hospitalar, apesar dele já estar acostumado com o lugar, deixava-o desconfortável. Distraído em sua procura, ele não percebeu a nova presença na sala até que uma suave, intencional tosse chamasse sua atenção.

Voltando-se para a porta, ele viu Draco parado a alguma distância, hesitando.

"Malfoy! O que está fazendo aqui?"

O loiro caminhou lentamente à frente, sua usual arrogância perdida. As sobrancelhas de Harry ergueram-se quando ele notou a aparência do outro.

As caras, e elegantes vestes que normalmente irradiavam classe estavam agora enrugadas e amarrotadas, e com visíveis manchas que obviamente eram de sangue no tecido escuro. Não apenas isso, haviam traços do mesmo vermelho nos cabelos prateados, como se Malfoy tivesse corrido uma mão ensangüentada por eles. Debaixo de seu olho esquerdo, estava crescendo uma escura mancha roxa.

Esquecendo sua primeira exigência, Harry perguntou estupefato. "O que aconteceu com você?" disse, olhando-o com mórbida fascinação. "Isso é... isso é _meu_?" Indicou o sangue cobrindo o sonserino.

Malfoy corou, quase timidamente. "Hum, sim. Eu não tive uma chance para trocar de roupa. Eu estive no escritório do diretor desde..."

Curioso, Harry estudou o proeminente olho roxo. "E isso?"

O sonserino olhou torto para ele. "Aparentemente, Weasley tomou como uma ofensa eu salvar sua vida. E Pomfrey não vai curar isto como algum tipo de punimento perverso."

Com isso, o grifinório pareceu lembrar-se da situação inicial e suas maneiras esfriaram abruptamente. "Então, o que você quer aqui?" ele cuspiu. "Veio para outro remate?"

Malfoy fez carranca. "Olhe, Potter, não entenda isso errado, mas eu não pensei... Eu não quiz..." Ele suspirou, frustrado. "Eu nunca usei aquele feitiço antes," admitiu, dando de ombros. "Não sabia que ele faria aquilo."

Harry o encarou, incrédulo. "Então decidiu _testar_ em mim?!"

O loiro cruzou os braços defensivamente. "Sim, está certo. A Weasel fêmea já me informou sobre esse meu defeito mental nesta área, obrigado..."

"Grato que alguém o fez." Harry o cortou, sentindo-se justificado no seu mau humor.

"Foi um acidente, está bem? Eu _realmente_ não quis te matar –"

"Mas não é só isso, não é?! Malfoy, você atiçou uma _cobra_ em cima do Ron! Só para me distrair! Quero dizer, pelo amor de Merl-!" O grifinório interrompeu-se de repente, seus olhos verdes se arregalando. "Espere. A cobra. Oh, Deus, ela não… digo, quando eu desmaiei, ela não…?"

Draco abruptamente pareceu entender o que estava sendo perguntado, e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. "Não. Eu desapareci com ela logo que... aconteceu. E eu apenas fiz isso porque eu sabia- digo, eu _pensei_ que você seria capaz de controlar isso..."

"Você não tem nenhum tipo de… consciência?!"

Por alguns minutos, o loiro o encarou, parecendo confuso, como se ele não conseguisse entender algo. "Potter, você está trancado na Ala Hospitalar por causa de uma maldição que eu lancei em você sem testar antes – e ao invés de berrar comigo por isso, você está discursando sobre a minha falta de moral em duelo?!"

Harry resfolegou. "Pessoas melhores do que você tentaram e chegaram perto de me matar, Malfoy. Eu acho que apenas me acostumei com isso." Ele comentou seco.

"Ah, sim, aí está," o sonserino de repente cuspiu. "Eu estava me perguntando quando seu complexo de mártir iria aparecer."

O grifinório zombou. "Sim, é exatamente o que isso é." Ele murmurou sarcasticamente, rolando os olhos.

"Certo," Malfoy disse bruscamente, sua expressão se fechando. "Nem ao menos sei por quê eu vim aqui." Completamente ofendido, o loiro virou-se, de alguma forma conseguindo fazer as vestes cheias de sangue parecerem soberbas enquanto elas ondulavam atrás dele.

"Malfoy." Harry chamou automaticamente, sem ter muita certeza do porquê. Ele esperou que o sonserino se virasse e olhasse para ele, mas quase imediatamente desviou o olhar, desconfortável quando os olhos cinza finalmente encontraram os seus. "Eu... Obrigado, eu acho. Por –"

"Não me agradeça, Potter," Malfoy falou, soando aborrecido. "Eu não tive escolha, na verdade. O feitiço do diretor não deixou que eu sentasse e assistisse você sangrar até a morte." Ele falou secamente, mas sua voz era frágil, como se ele mal pudesse disfarçar qualquer emoção por trás dela.

Harry olhou para ele fixamente, tentando não se perguntar o que teria acontecido se Malfoy não estivesse sob o feitiço de Dumbledore. Afastando o pensamento de sua cabeça, ele assentiu uma vez. "Acho que nós estamos quites, então." Falou, sua voz razoavelmente audível, mas os olhos cinza prenderam-se nos seus, cintilando.

"Que seja, Potter." Foi a resposta evasiva. Malfoy tentando parecer desdenhoso, mas não conseguindo muito bem. Ele parecia, de fato, vagamente perturbado. Finalmente, ele desviou os olhos e seguiu para fora da enfermaria, sem olhar para trás.

Quando alcançou a porta, quase trombou com Ron, que estava entrando com Hermione. O ruivo olhou perigosamente para o garoto menor, que meramente curvou os lábios, desdenhosamente dando um passo para o lado.

Carrancudos, seus amigos caminharam até sua cama. Eles estavam vestindo vestes limpas, provavelmente tinham trocado as suas, ao contrário do sonserino, entretanto não tinham se incomodado com as roupas da escola. Era quase toque de recolher, não valia a pena colocar uniforme quando eles tinham uma desculpa decente para evitá-los.

"O que ele estava fazendo?" Ron perguntou, assim que sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele.

Harry deu de ombros. "Sua maneira de pedir desculpas, eu acho," ele respondeu incerto. "Mais provável que Dumbledore o tenha feito mostrar a cara."

"Doninha idiota … devia ser expulso," Ron murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Todo mundo que viu o que ele fez está dizendo isso. Ele podia ter te matado, parceiro."

Harry assentiu. "Sim, e eu tenho a cicatriz para provar." Ele olhou para baixo novamente, suspirando com a visão da marca prateada.

Hermione olhou para ele simpaticamente. "Dói?"

"Não, na verdade, não. É só um pouco perturbador. Que ele tenha feito uma em mim, quero dizer."

A bruxa rolou os olhos em exasperação. "De todas as coisas para se preocupar!" Ela suspirou. "Bem, suponho que podia ter sido muito pior. Eu... eu não consegui fazer nada, eu sei. Você teria... Se Malfoy não soubesse o que fazer…" Ela se interrompeu, olhando para o outro lado e piscando rapidamente.

Ron quebrou a abrupta tensão deixando escapar um cético, "Hah! Hermione, você está esquecendo que foi _ele_ quem causou toda a confusão em primeiro lugar! Se não fosse por Malfoy, nós todos estaríamos agora felizes lá em cima, na Grifinória." Ele olhou sombriamente para Harry. "Embora, você não seja tão inocente, sabe. Foi _você_ que trouxe ele!"

Harry arregalou os olhos inocentemente. "Eu já te disse! Dumbledore me obrigou!"

Hermione ergueu as mãos, interrompendo os dois. "Olhe, vamos esquecer Malfoy, tá legal? O que está feito está feito, mas... Harry está bem. Deixem isso para lá."

Harry sorriu, aliviado que ela, ao menos, estava preparada para abandonar o assunto.

oOo

Draco apenas conseguiu se jogar no sofá assim que entrou em seu quarto, e sentiu-se perfeitamente no direito de querer dormir por uma semana. Ele tinha brevemente pensado em voltar para a Sonserina – ele queria desesperadamente conversar com Pansy e Blaise, para encontrar alguma normalidade com eles – mas no humor e estado que ele estava no momento, ficar perto de seus amigos era uma péssima idéia.

Primeiro, eles iriam querer saber de quem era todo aquele sangue por qual ele estava coberto, e o que exatamente ele esteve fazendo para acabar daquele jeito. Ele não estava disposto a entrar numa profunda explicação sobre como ele tinha sido forçado a entrar para o Clube de Defesa de Potter, o que tinha quase resultado na prematura morte de ambos – Potter, por suas próprias mãos, e ele mesmo por um enfurecido Weasley.

Não, má idéia encarar Pansy e Blaise bem agora.

Ele se perguntou vagamente se ele deveria se mexer, tomar um banho e se arrumar para dormir – mas o pensamento de sair de sua semi-confortável posição o fez encolher-se. Então, ele ficou onde estava, pensamentos perambulando por ele cansadamente.

Ele também sentiu o lobo, rosnando pelas margens de sua mente, alertado pela sua ansiedade durante o dia. Ele teria que ir ver Lupin novamente em breve, por mais que detestasse ter que admitir isso. Melhor algumas horas de humilhação do que afundar-se no estado desconfortável que ele estivera anteriormente. O homem tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido consertar isso da última vez, então ele conseguiria fazer isso de novo, certamente. Ele provavelmente só falaria sobre aceitação e mudança novamente – e, sério, tudo aquilo tinha feito Draco pensar em _Granger_, de todas as pessoas, e seus malditos discursos sobre direitos iguais – mas se o método de Lupin funcionava, por qualquer insondável razão que fosse, então Draco estava disposto a ouvi-lo se isso significava manter sua sanidade no lugar.

Suspirando, o loiro atirou propositalmente seus pensamentos em outra direção.

Ele ficaria agradecido quando Severus voltasse, embora seu padrinho fosse ficar furioso com o que tinha acontecido durante sua ausência. Mas conhecendo o Mestre de Poções, ele encontraria um jeito de culpar Potter por todo o incidente. Grifinório estúpido – _tinha sido_ culpa dele, de qualquer forma, Draco raciocinou. Correndo para bancar o herói do Weasel, ao invés de se concentrar no que ele devia estar fazendo. Se ele estivesse prestando _atenção_, o pirralho teria bloqueado a maldição e a coisa toda teria sido evitada...

Mas não, que besteira, aquela era a coisa _mais inteligente_ para se fazer.

E de onde Potter tirou que eles estavam quites? Parecia que tudo o que tinha dado errado ultimamente podia ser traçado de volta para ele. O Menino Que Sobreviveu tinha feito nada senão sistematicamente destruir a vida de Draco. Eles não estavam em lugar nenhum próximo de ficar quites.

Era ele, sem dúvida, o responsável pela presença do lobisomem aqui este ano – e ele quem tinha falhado completamente em mante-lo numa coleira! Se ele ia trazer criaturas das trevas para ensinar em Hogwarts que ao menos tomasse a responsabilidade por eles! Mas – _suspira_! – isso era uma tarefa simplesmente tão _mundana _para oaclamado Salvador! Não, ele preferia muito mais aparecer no último momento, indo de seu complexo de herói para o de mártir, e ser aquele que salvou a situação antes que ela se tornasse tragicamente pior.

Péssimo para Draco que o conceito de 'trágico' de Potter não coincidisse com o seu próprio. Era muito que ele desejasse que o Grifinório de Ouro tivesse aparecido alguns momentos mais cedo...

Mas, pior que isso – _muito_ pior que isso – era o nauseante pensamento dele estar preso a Potter. Graças a Dumbledore ele estava preso, irreversivelmente, para agir como outro adorador idiota. Aquilo era o que mais importava, mesmo. Ser forçado a correr atrás do idiota, consertando qualquer desastre que ele criasse, todo o tempo tentando convencer o resto do mundo de que ele ainda era Draco Malfoy, o mais amargo inimigo de Harry Potter.

Hah! Merlin, sua vida estava virando uma piada…

E então havia Lucius. Lucius, que tinha parado de lhe enviar cartas, que ele poderia esperar não ver nunca mais até – no mínimo – o momento em que ele se formasse. Que ainda estava-

Mas, não. Ele não queria pensar em detalhes sobre seu pai.

Cerrando seus dentes, Draco forçou-se a levantar do sofá, tropeçando preguiçosamente até o quente, purificante êxtase de um banho e então, dormir.

Mas primeiro, é claro, ele pretendia incinerar aquelas vestes ensopadas com o sangue de Potter.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Ly: Eu achei que esse cap não ia sair a tempo...

Nanda: Eu também achei

Cy: Esses dois últimos caps foram os mais corridos, Deus me Livre!!! _

Ly: Pois é

Nanda: Fui ler nos 45 do segundo tempo

Ly: uhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuah

Ly: Serio, se a Cy não tive me socorrido ontem eu estaria traduzindo ate agora

Mas em compensação, o que foi esse cap hein?

O Malfoy, cara!

Nanda: Pois é

Cy: Gostei dele ter ido na enfermaria

E ao contrário do Potter, eu acho que ele foi por si só

Ly: Tambem acho

Nanda: Eu achei que a parada do sectusempra tivesse já acontecido com o Draco

Cy: Não, não. A autora mudou o plot. É como se o Harry nunca tivesse ouvido falar do feitiço, mas o Draco conhecia

Ly: Como ela esta refazendo o sexto livro, é como se o Draco tivesse recebido o livro de poções com as anotações, e não o Potter.

Nanda: Ele estava preocupado...que lindo

Ly: Acho que beeeeeeeeeeem a no fundo, ele tem um pinguinho de conciencia

Nanda: Ele ficou super nervoso na hora...tadinho. Claro que ele tem consciência

Cy: Mas eu também fiquei pensando no que ele faria se não estivesse sob o feitiço do Dumb...

Ly: É... eu também...

Nanda: ahan

Ly: Mas depois pensei que ele provavelmente faria a mesma coisa

Ly: Ele não é mau de verdade...

Nanda: Ele faria a mesma coisa

Nanda: Isso foi só uma desculpa, pras ações dele... Ele não ia dar o braço a torcer...

Cy: É, pode ser... *a que sempre tem um pé atrás com o Draco*

Nanda: Percebe-se

Ly: Não sei... Eu acho que ele não é mau, mas que ele é covarde de ir contra o pai

Mas se ouvesse algo que o fizesse sair de baixo das asas do pai (como aqui) acho que ele seria completamente diferente do que aparenta sert

Nanda: Também acho isso. Ele nem trocou de roupa... vocês tem noção do que é isso pra um Malfoy? E os cabelos... OS CABELOS!

Cy: Claro... porque ele tava na sala do Dumb.

Nanda: Ele estava super preocupado cara

Cy: Siiiiiiiim, ele precisa do Potter pra ensinar isso a ele. ^^

Nanda: Ele podia muito bem ter ido no dormitório dele antes, Cy. Nem vem, ele estava preocupado sim. Os amigos de verdade, ainda foram tomar um banho, ele não, foi correndo ver se o Potty dele estava bem.

Ly: Correndo não, ele tava no escritório do Dumbie

Cy: *a que não sabe o que fazer com essas fãs de Draco*

Ly: Nem me fala! São todas estranhas

Cy: u_u

Nanda: Aj nem vem! Muita gente vai concordar comigo! E eu não sou estranha.

Ly: Todas tao estranhas quanto voce meu bem...

u.u

Cy: Claro... são todas loucas pela Draquete. _

Nanda: Cinthya, cuidado, o Ron ainda não apareceu sem camisa na minha fic...

Vou fazer ele cair da vassoura

E ficar hospitalizado e não comparecer a festa...

Ly: Epa! Isso é golpe baixo Nanda! Não faça isso com sua Mommy

Cy: Okey... E eu ainda não betei a sua...

Nanda: Por falar nisso, o tempo é curto... ouve o som... tic tac tic tac

Ly: Chantageie sua Mommy e eu te conto em detalhes o que aconteceu no seu quarto quando eu voltei de viagem e você foi pra casa da Coy...

*Ly aprendeu varias maneiras interessantes de abrir portas e trancas na fazenda*

Cy: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

*aperta a Ly*

Nanda: *da língua*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Mais um cap gente!!!! E esse por pouco não ficou pronto a tempo! O.O

Beijos a todos que estão lendo e até semana que vem!!!

_Ly e Cy_**  
**


	13. Pelo Bem da Preparação

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**: Pelo Bem da Preparação_

oOo

Naquele fim de semana, Harry fez seu caminho para a Sala Precisa. Hermione havia lhe lançado um olhar preocupado quando ele saiu sozinho da Sala Comunal, mas como essa era a primeira vez em mais de uma semana que ele desaparecia, ela o deixou ir sem comentar.

Agora, deitado de costas na cama de aparência antiga que a Sala havia conjurado, ele girava sua varinha entre os dedos distraidamente, olhando-a. O livro sobre Animagia estava ao seu lado, aberto numa página próxima do fim. Ele já havia quase acabado com seus estudos agora, pronto para tentar a transformação em alguns dias. Estava ansioso para isso, mesmo que fosse apenas porque isso significaria finalmente poder contar aos seus amigos o que ele esteve fazendo durante todo esse tempo. Ele ainda não havia contado porque Hermione teria dito que era perigoso, e Ron iria querer se juntar a ele, o que teria sido uma distração.

Mas nesse momento, ele não conseguia se concentrar na leitura. Sua mente voava de um tópico para o outro, nunca parando, indo da próxima partida de Quadribol, Corvinal vs Sonserina, para sua conversa com Ron aquela manha sobre Snape ainda não estar de volta, e finalmente para o trabalho de Transfiguração que ele deveria estar fazendo agora.

Suspirando, ele deixou sua varinha cair ao seu lado na cama. No que já estava se tornando um hábito, pressionou seus dedos no centro de seu peito, onde sua nova cicatriz passava. Sua presença não o incomodava tanto quanto Ron ou Hermione pareciam achar que deveria. Não era exatamente feia. Mal podia ser notada, na verdade, apenas uma linha mais clara em sua pele, limpa e quase cirúrgica. Como ele disse, a única coisa que realmente o irritava era que Malfoy havia ganhado usando um truque sujo. Ou truque sonserino, como o loiro o chamava. Que típico.

Rolando os olhos, ele pensou na infeliz aula da AD. Ron iria matá-lo pelos pensamentos em sua cabeça, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que Malfoy havia sido – ou melhor, poderia ser – de alguma utilidade. Pela primeira vez, a demonstração que ele fez tinha sido realista. Tudo bem, o sonserino havia exagerado – de forma estúpida – mas Harry não podia se livrar da memória de quão extasiados os alunos estavam durante o duelo. Eles haviam ficado chocados e furiosos por Malfoy realmente querer causar algum dano, e que ele estivesse disposto a ignorar as regras para isso, tão diferente de suas práticas normais de duelos – mas ao mesmo tempo, haviam visto algo _real_. Qualquer um que eles enfrentassem durante a guerra, lutaria da mesma forma que o sonserino – querendo machucar. A AD, supostamente a defesa juvenil de Hogwarts, teria que se acostumar com isso. Mas isso era... era algo que ele não poderia lhes ensinar.

Malfoy podia, no entanto.

Ele era o perfeito fator controlável em um ambiente controlado. Capaz de promover um desafio, um inimigo, de certa forma, e detestado o bastante para provocar medo e raiva nos outros alunos – emoções que eles também teriam que aprender a enfrentar, Harry pensou.

Alguma parte dele sabia que talvez estivesse sendo muito clínico sobre o assunto, mas ele disse a si mesmo para não se preocupar. Isso, afinal de contas, era o que era preciso. A AD era sua responsabilidade, e no fim, ele os teria preparado para o que estava por vir.

oOo

Draco havia deixado o castelo algum tempo após o almoço, e andou lentamente em direção à pequena cabana na beira da floresta, tendo certeza de que ninguém o veria. Ele não achava que seu ego poderia agüentar outra explosão daquela.

Agora, ele estava sentado, duro em uma das cadeiras de Lupin, achando isso mais apropriado do que o abraço, dessa vez. Ele impacientemente recusou as ofertas de chá e biscoitos – ainda as estava recusando, já que o homem mais velho renovava as ofertas todas as vezes que o silêncio era longo demais. Ele não queria estar ali. Merlin, ele alegremente se levantaria e iria embora agora mesmo se não fosse pela ameaça persistente de perder sua cabeça. Era aquela falta de controle que o assustava mais do que qualquer coisa; a idéia de que ele poderia ser mudado e controlado pela criatura que havia dentro dele, mesmo que não fosse lua cheia.

Então ele ficou, e se forçou a falar e a ouvir.

Na primeira vez que ele apareceu no meio da noite e admitiu seu desespero emocional, Lupin apenas o havia deixado ir com a promessa de que ele voltaria ao menos uma vez e ouviria o que o outro lobisomem tinha a dizer. E aqui estava ele agora, tendo certeza de que seu anfitrião soubesse exatamente o quão não impressionado ele estava.

"Só falta uma semana até a lua cheia." Lupin comentou mais para si mesmo, quando o silêncio começou a se estender entre eles provavelmente pela décima vez. Ele tomou um gole de seu chá, cuidadosamente desviando seus olhos do loiro.

Draco rodou os olhos, irritado. "Mesmo? Eu tinha esquecido completamente..." Ele murmurou, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Eu estava pensando em lhe sugerir uma coisa, quando acontecesse..."

"Hum."

O professor abaixou gentilmente sua xícara na mesa pequena entre eles. Ele se inclinou discretamente para frente, suas mãos descansando nos joelhos. "Agora, me escute antes de dizer não - "

"Oh, parece que isso vai ser tentador."

"Agora, sério." Lupin disse, franzindo a testa, sua discreta chamada de atenção se mostrando completamente ineficaz no sonserino. "Estou tentando ajudar."

Draco suspirou carrancudo e ficou em silêncio.

"Eu... Eu _ia_ sugerir que, na primeira noite da lua cheia, você... Bem, que você passe a noite aqui."

Se em algum momento Draco tivesse aceitado uma xícara de chá do homem, ele imaginou que seria o momento em que engasgaria. No entanto, ele disse. "Como é?"

"Bem, não _aqui_, aqui." Lupin continuou rápido, vendo a expressão do loiro. "Na… na floresta, na verdade."

"_O quê_?!" Draco estava ficando histérico, mas não podia realmente evitar.

O lobisomem mais velho suspirou, procurando por uma explicação que pudesse justificar o que ele estava tentando dizer, ao invés de fazer isso parecer pior, o que era apenas o que ele estava conseguindo fazer. "Eu tentei lhe dizer isso antes, mas acho que estou certo em dizer que você não estava prestando muita atenção na época. Se você for viver com a maldição, você tem que... aceitá-la, eu acho. É pior para aqueles de nós que tentam escondê-la. Eu me lembro como era, quando eu estava na escola... Mas o ponto é -."

"O que, em nome de Merlin, isso tem a ver com _passar a noite na floresta?!_"

Lupin enrubesceu, como que realizando exatamente o que suas palavras pareciam. "Eu não estou fazendo muito sentido." Ele admitiu, sacudindo a cabeça. "O que eu quero dizer é… você ainda esta agindo como se tudo estivesse normal – e isso é _bom_, quando você está em público, ou perto de pessoas em que você não confia. Mas em algum momento, quando estiver sozinho, ou... ou em algum outro momento conveniente, como na lua cheia, quando você não tem escolha, você _precisa_ aceitar a coisa dentro de você."

Eles se encararam intensamente, até que os olhos cinzentos do sonserino brilharam e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desviando o olhar. Um músculo em sua mandíbula trincou.

"Eu não quero." Ele murmurou, teimosamente.

Lupin deu de ombros. "Não importa." Ele respondeu rapidamente, surpreendendo o outro para olhar de volta para ele. "Eu estou lhe dando a opção fácil, perguntando se você quer passar essas três noites experimentando algo diferente, algo que você pode até gostar, ao invés de ficar trancado em seus aposentos privados. Se você preferir, eu também posso sugerir coisas como terapia, ou encontros com outros como eu, ou um número de outras sugestões menos agrad -."

"Você não tem o direito -."

"Não, eu provavelmente não tenho." Olhos âmbar se fixaram nele firmemente, pela primeira vez penetrando no rosto de ultraje. "Mas se eu for capaz de ajudar você, eu vou fazer isso goste ou não, senhor Malfoy."

Draco rolou os olhos. "Oh, que nobre. Mas você está se esquecendo de que não pode realmente me obrigar a fazer... terapia. Você jurou segredo, lembra?"

O lobisomem mais velho, estranhamente, parecia bastante despreocupado. "Você está certo, _eu_ não posso lhe obrigar a fazer nada. O... diretor, no entanto..."

O sonserino pensou que Lupin poderia ter simplesmente batido nele. Ele sacudiu a cabeça fracamente, se levantando. "Você não pode... Ele não iria…"

O professor suspirou. "Essa é a razão para ele estar me mantendo aqui, Draco. Ele não me deixa pedir demissão porque sabe que eu posso te ajudar. Mas se você não me deixar, e se recusar a ouvir, então só o que eu posso fazer é recomendar a ele uma outra maneira de agir..."

"Você está me _ameaçando_?! _Você_?!"

"Isso não é uma ameaça! Isso é ajuda! Isso é pra que você não perca a sua mente para a maldição!" O homem parou, botando uma mão sobre os olhos até que pudesse falar calmamente novamente. "O único motivo para que eu pudesse agir como um humano normal durante os meus anos na escola foi por que eu tinha James e... e Sirius, que me ajudavam durante aquelas três noites. Porque eles aceitavam, eu também podia. Deixe eu fazer o mesmo por você."

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram enquanto ele olhava de cima para o professor. "Correndo pela floresta como um animal?"

"Esse… bom, esse é o único jeito que eu conheço. Funcionou para mim."

"Que confortador." Draco zombou, levantando as mãos e se virando um pouco. "O que exatamente essa… aceitação envolve?"

Lupin abriu a boca para responder, então parou franzindo a testa. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Se eu tentasse explicar com palavras, apenas pareceria mais estúpido. Você tem que experimentar para entender."

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" Draco explodiu, irritado. Com a carranca firmemente armada no lugar, ele virou de costas para o outro lobisomem e andou direto para a porta.

O loiro já estava na metade do caminho quando Lupin o chamou. "Eu lhe espero aqui na sexta à noite, senhor Malfoy."

O sonserino nunca deu a entender se o havia ouvido, então Remus foi deixado para olhá-lo andar duro pelos gramados da escola, apenas esperando que ele tivesse ouvido.

oOo

A coragem daquele homem! Como ele se _atreveu_ a ameaçá-lo e chantageá-lo? Especialmente quando ele ainda deveria estar se remoendo em sua própria culpa. Draco não havia realmente esperado que o remorso fosse deixá-lo em nenhum momento próximo, o que provavelmente era o real motivo para ele estar com tanta raiva quanto estava agora...

E como se esse dia não pudesse piorar – por que ele estava pensando tanto nisso nos últimos tempos? Sua vida devia realmente estar afundando para essa frase se tornar tão comum no seu repertório – mas voltando ao assunto: como se o dia não pudesse ficar pior, quando ele virou a curva para o corredor que levava ao seu quarto, ele estava no momento certo de ver Potter sentado confortavelmente no chão, de todos os lugares, suas costas contra a parede oposta ao quadro de Lilith, que estava conversando animadamente com ele.

"Eu sabia que você voltaria." Ela estava dizendo, para o assombro e horror de Draco. "Depois que nós fomos tão rudemente interrompidos da última vez, eu fiquei tão chateada! Eu mudei a senha, sabe. Ele levou _séculos_ para descobrir!"

O sonserino enrubesceu com a risada de Potter, que ainda não havia notado sua presença. Essa não era uma memória que ele algum dia pretendia dividir, principalmente com o Garoto Incrível! Honestamente, reduzido a ficar preso do lado de fora até uma hora ridiculamente tarde da noite falando uma lista de palavras aleatórias que ele achava que a feiticeira poderia ter escolhido. Havia sido horrível, principalmente porque, é claro, as ameaças não funcionavam em um quadro.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa, Potter?" Ele cuspiu enquanto se aproximava, assustando o grifinório, que rapidamente ficou de pé.

Lilith murmurou. "Oh, de novo não..."

Draco o olhou com desprezo. "Você não consegue arrumar uma namorada de verdade?" ele disse venenosamente. "Teve que se contentar em conversar com um quadro?"

Os olhos verdes não pareceram impressionados. "Eu vim falar com _você_, na verdade."

O loiro nem ao menos ouviu o que ele disse. Ao invés disso, Draco passou por ele, cuspindo a senha – "_Runespore_." – e desapareceu pela porta aberta, obviamente esperando ser deixado sozinho.

Harry observou expectativamente, desapontado, esperando que a moldura girasse de volta para o lugar. Quando ela não se moveu, ele olhou para cima para ver a feiticeira lhe piscar. "Vá em frente querido." Ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Levantando as sobrancelhas, o grifinório entrou hesitante, olhando curiosamente em volta. Ele se encontrou na sala de estar de Malfoy – Merlin, que pensamento estranho – que consistia de uma mesinha de centro polida, de madeira escura (escondida de baixo de varias revistas de Quadribol e livros da escola), uma lareira e uma estante na parede mais afastada (adornada com um relógio bonito, vários ornamentos bruxos que tendiam a mudar de forma dependendo da superfície em que estivessem, e uma caixa aberta com vários chocolates de aparência cara), assim como um sofá de couro negro na parede à direita (com vestes usadas e uma gravata da Sonserina jogados em cima).

A primeira reação de Harry foi rir do quão _bagunçado_ o lugar era. Ele já havia chamado Malfoy de todos os nomes que poderia imaginar, mas desorganizado nunca havia estado na lista até agora. O loiro parecia muito... metido para ser bagunceiro.

As aparências enganam, aparentemente.

Mas enquanto Harry continuava a olhar em volta, pensando em como o lugar era espaçoso, lhe passou pela cabeça o quão... solitária uma pessoa devia se sentir ali, sem colegas de quarto. O cômodo era tão bem decorado como qualquer uma das Salas Comunais – e talvez em melhores condições, com o carpete verde e os móveis caros – mas o grifinório duvidava que tudo aquilo substituía a Casa.

Nesse momento, Malfoy, que até então não estava em lugar nenhum visível, apareceu no corredor que vinha do canto direito, praticamente tropeçando ao ver Harry parado desconfortável em sua sala de estar.

"_Potter_?! O que diabos você está _fazendo_?"

O grifinório automaticamente apontou por sobre o ombro. "Ela... uhm, bem..."

Os olhos cinzentos estreitaram. "Você e o meu retrato têm um relacionamento nada saudável, sabe?"

Harry não pode resistir sorrir. "Pelo menos ela me deixa entrar." Ele comentou com falsa inocência.

"Fora!"

Disfarçadamente escondendo sua diversão, Harry voltou a ficar sério. "Malfoy, por um acaso lhe ocorreu que eu tenho um motivo para estar aqui? Eu não estou exatamente querendo a sua companhia..."

"Que seja." O loiro disse, sua irritação crescendo em ondas. "Eu não me importo. Dê o fora."

"Eu queria lhe perguntar sobre o que aconteceu." Ele continuou, ignorando a expulsão. "Você sabe, na AD..."

"Eu achei que já tivéssemos passado por isso." O sonserino suspirou, cruzando os braços no que Harry estava começando a reconhecer como uma posição defensiva.

"Nós passamos, mas isso é diferente."

"Oh, fantástico." Draco cuspiu sarcasticamente. "Ainda tem algum aspecto de todo o maldito desastre… O que diabos é agora, Potter?"

Harry originalmente tinha um plano para introduzir a proposta, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que era agora. Ao invés disso, a única pergunta que chegou a seus lábios, numa voz extremamente curiosa, foi:

"Onde você _aprendeu_ uma coisa daquelas?"

O loiro deu de ombros. "Li em algum lugar." Ele respondeu evasivamente, sem encarar os olhos do grifinório. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho detenções com McGonagall até um futuro distante, então se você está aqui para me dar outro discurso imenso pode parar agora mesmo. Eu acho que já estou sendo punido o bastante, obrigado..."

Harry riu, parecendo cético, mas deixou para lá. Discutir sobre sua experiência de quase-morte não era o motivo para ele estar ali.

"Malfoy, quanto você sabe sobre magia das trevas? Fora aquela azaração, quero dizer."

Era quase engraçado ver o sonserino parecer tão desconfortável e defensivo. Harry abriu um sorriso, quase invisível, mas suficiente para irritar o loiro novamente.

Obviamente irritado pela pergunta, Malfoy o encarou e respondeu áspero. "O que você tem a ver com isso, de qualquer forma? Quer fazer o inventário completo antes de me delatar para Dumbledore?"

O grifinório riu abertamente. "O que, você acha que ele já não sabe perfeitamente do que você é capaz? Aquele homem sabe de tudo." Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas não, eu queria a sua ajuda, na verdade."

O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo realmente surpreso. Aquela, evidentemente, não era a resposta que ele estava esperando. "E por que, Potter, eu iria lhe ajudar?"

Harry deu de ombros, levantando uma mão para contar os pontos nos dedos. "Bem, primeiro, você ainda é obrigado a vir às reuniões da AD – é melhor você não ter perdido aquele Galeão, por sinal. Segundo, você provavelmente vai _gostar_ desse favor. Terceiro, você pode me compensar por quase me matar -."

"O que aconteceu com 'estarmos quites'?" Malfoy o cortou, encarando-o. E então o segundo ponto pareceu entrar na cabeça dele. "E eu com certeza não vou gostar de fazer nada -."

"Você vai." O grifinório disse calmamente. "Ele envolve permissão para livremente azarar qualquer um nas reuniões."

O sonserino piscou, surpreso. Ele abriu a boca uma vez, e depois fechou, parando, antes de tentar novamente. "Eu sei que tem uma armadilha aqui, Potter..." Ele não precisou dizer que não conseguia achar qual era.

O outro garoto riu. "Não tem armadilhas. Mas nada de Imperdoáveis. Bem, nem nada que você não saiba reverter, na verdade, mas fora isso -."

"Você não está falando _sério_."

Harry riu. "Eu poderia começar uma explicação comprida sobre como eu acho que você seria um bom exemplo de bruxo das trevas e prepará-los para lutar e expô-los a algumas realidades – mas eu acho que você preferiria apenas ouvir que, sim, eu estou falando sério sobre deixar você azarar meus amigos."

Os dois se encararam, provavelmente pensando o quão estranha aquela frase era saída da boca do Garoto que Sobreviveu. Os olhos cinzentos ainda mostravam desconfiança, mas agora brilhavam com interesse.

"E você realmente acha que eles vão aprovar isso?" Draco perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado e entediado.

O outro deu de ombros. "Eu vou falar com eles." Respondeu – secretamente se perguntando o que ele poderia possivelmente dizer durante uma conversa dessas para fazer com que eles concordassem com a idéia – antes de assumir uma expressão excitada. "Temos um acordo?"

Um acordo. Hah. Há um tempo, Harry teria tido nojo de si mesmo por isso, e em algum lugar, ele sabia que seu pai estava revirando no túmulo. Ele poderia apenas imaginar o que James pensaria disso. Sujeitar a AD – seus amigos – a qualquer coisa que Malfoy jogasse neles, tudo para que se preparassem.

O pequeno sorriso começou a aparecer no rosto do loiro, e ele olhou para Harry com uma nova consideração. Seus olhos brilharam. "Até mesmo o Weasley?" Ele perguntou eventualmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Harry lutou para esconder seu divertimento com a condição, mas assentiu. "Mesmo Ron." Ele respondeu. "Tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz de descontar em você."

Draco riu. "Como se ele pudesse me tocar." Murmurou, embora fosse sem a malícia normal. Ele estava distraído, seus olhos desfocados enquanto pensava.

Finalmente, encarou novamente o moreno, a face pálida de volta à sua usual máscara sem expressão. "Tudo bem. Fechado, Potter."

Harry sorriu, genuinamente feliz com o acordo. Aquilo, certamente, era um momento único – estar feliz perto de Malfoy.

"Agora dê o fora."

Ainda bem que a maioria das coisas não havia mudado, ele pensou saindo do quarto.

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Cy: Ly, vc pode postar os caps?

Ly: Posso sim. ^^

Já tão prontos. Só faltam os comentários e as notas.

Cy: Certo

Nanda: Coment : Nanda escrevendo como uma louca. Cy escrevendo como uma louca, Ly escrevendo como uma louca.,As três levantam a cabeça e dizem "oi" pra geral. Agora voltam a escrever como loucas.

Cy: Lindo comment!!!

*q apóia totalmente*

Nanda: Ok, vou me focar na fic...

Ly: Então não vai ter comentário???? T.T

Só por causa de umas fics de Amigo Oculto que tão tomando conta do nosso tempo há -o que? - um mês????

Ta bom...

Nanda: As pessoas gostam, né?

Ly: É.

Nanda: E tipo, nós ainda temos muito tempo né?

O que? um dia e meio?

Cy: Um dia para mim!!! x______x

Nanda: O povo é mais louco que nós...

Cy: Esse pode ser o comentário! o/

Ly: Ta vendo, esse tempo de casada fez a Cy ficar esperta... nem precisei jogar tanto verde dessa vez...

Cy: O_O

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: *a que sentiu que a amoreca quis dizer que eu não era tão esperta antes de casar com ela*

Ly: O_O

Eu não disse isso!

É claro que voce era!

Ou nao teria casado comigo...

Nanda: *saindo fora*

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: Mamis, você falou igual o Draco agora! Um ego tão pequeno...

Ly: Aprendi com o lado Malfoy da família...

Mas é que antes eu podia jogar verde a vontade e ela continuava falando sem pensar que a minha mente maléfica poderia usar a conversa pra algum fim duvidoso...

Cy: u.u

Verdade...

Nanda: Isso tudo é medo de dormir no sofá? Cria uma resposta assim tão...convincente!

Ly: Er.... bem... na verdade... não no sofá... Tenho mais medo dela me amarrar na coleira la fora na casinha do lobo...

Nanda: Mommy é maligna

Muahahaahahahahahahahah

Ly: Eu não diria maligna.... Criativa é mais a palavra.....

Cy: *cara de demônia*

Nanda: Nem começa...

**

* * *

**

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Seguindo a ideia da Nanda, aqui o comentário desse cap:

Nanda escrevendo como uma louca. Cy escrevendo como uma louca, Ly escrevendo como uma louca. As três levantam a cabeça e dizem "oi" pra geral. Agora voltam a escrever como loucas.

Gente, nós estamos realmente enroladas, então vou ficar por aqui e voltar pra minha fic que ainda ta longe de acabar e tem que ser entregue amanha.

Beijos a todos e espero que gostem do capitulo!

_Ly e Cy_


	14. A Desgraça de Severus Snape

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_  
_

_**Capítulo 14**: A Desgraça de Severus Snape_

oOo

Era a vez de Molly Weasley, junto com seu marido, de passar a semana dentro da casa escura e antiga em Largo Grimmauld. Com Sirius Black, o único residente permanente da casa, morto, os membros da Ordem da Fênix – aqueles que não estavam de outra forma ocupados – se revezavam, tendo certeza de que sempre havia alguém presente no quartel general.

Era uma sorte, realmente, considerando-se o que estava para acontecer...

Eles haviam chegado apenas ontem, acomodando seu suplemento modesto de roupas que eles usariam pelos próximos sete dias no quarto grande do andar de cima. Antes disso, ela não havia visto o interior da casa sombria em mais de um mês. Conseqüentemente, visto que mais ninguém além dela nunca se incomodava em lançar alguns feitiços de limpeza, o lugar estava uma bagunça quando eles chegaram.

Mas ela não se importava. Limpar lhe dava alguma coisa para fazer no fim das contas, melhor do que ficar se lamentando pelos cantos como seu marido estava fazendo no momento. Ele sentia falta de seus equipamentos trouxas, que haviam se acumulado pela Toca, e da atmosfera normalmente caótica de sua família. Aqui, havia muito poucas coisas para distraí-lo, para a exasperação dela. E a atmosfera só funcionava para deprimi-lo ainda mais.

Murmurando baixo, coisas sem sentido, mesmo que apenas para fazer algum tipo de som no silêncio opressivo, ela brandiu sua varinha enquanto entrava na sala de estar. Ela mirou em uma das cadeiras grandes, de madeira, que ficavam perto da lareira, arrumando suas almofadas e limpando o material azul marinho de que ela era feita. Olhando em volta criticamente, ela deixou cair seus olhos na peça grande de madeira que era o móvel central do quarto. A madeira escura já havia sido polída e perfeita, mas agora estava coberta por uma fina camada de poeira prateada. Suspirando, ela lançou um feitiço similar, e olhou com satisfação quando uma força invisível começou a limpar obedientemente.

Foi então que a lareira, antes apagada e fria, de repente criou vida – trasbordando de verde – com um som rouco e uma figura escura tropeçando desajeitado para fora das chamas verdes.

Molly tremeu de medo, levantando a varinha automaticamente, feitiços defensivos se formando em seus lábios.

Mas a pessoa no chão aos seus pés não se moveu, ao menos não ameaçadoramente. Apenas um gemido de dor saiu da forma encolhida, quando ela lentamente se moveu numa tentativa falha de se levantar. As vestes negras, até agora, escondiam qualquer feição reconhecível – exceto por uma, de qualquer forma.

Uma das mangas rolou para cima, revelando um pulso fino, pálido, coberto de machas de sangue. Isso por si só já era perturbador o suficiente, mas Molly rapidamente encontrou a fonte do sangramento, e isso era ainda pior.

Vinha da tatuagem escura, desfiguradora de uma caveira com uma cobra.

Ela engasgou, uma mão indo cobrir a boca. E então ela estava gritando.

"Arthur! Arthur_!!_"

oOo

Uma hora e vinte longos minutos depois, os membros reunidos da Ordem – aqueles que puderam ser encontrados, de qualquer forma – estavam espremidos dentro do grande escritório circular de Dumbledore. Alguns haviam até mesmo sido chamados do Ministério. Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody e Kingsley Shacklebolt trocavam o apoio de um pé para o outro sem parar, lançando feitiços de tempo ocasionalmente e lançando olhares preocupados uns aos outros. Por mais leais que eles fossem a Dumbledore e a Ordem, suas convocações abruptas não eram apreciadas. O olho mágico de Moody girava sem parar.

Minerva e Remus também haviam sido chamados de suas aulas de segunda feira de manhã, e estavam junto com os outros, esperando para ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

Finalmente, mais próximos à mesa, estavam as três pessoas que haviam chegado trazendo a mais nova noticia importante. Molly e Arthur Weasley haviam sido requisitados para deixar seu posto em Largo Grimmauld para comparecer a essa reunião. Suas expressões normalmente joviais estavam sérias. Entre eles sentava um bastante mal tratado Severus Snape.

Nenhum dos presentes podia se lembrar de já ter visto o mestre de Poções pior do que ele aparentava agora – embora ele ao menos houvesse recuperado um pouco de dignidade desde sua entrada na sede da Ordem. Agora, ele se sentava duro em sua cadeira, uma das mãos apertada firme ao seu lado. Ele suspeitava que uma costela estivesse quebrada. Além disso, ele tinha áreas de queimaduras e machucados sérios, um particularmente doloroso em seu ombro, onde uma maldição o havia pegado de raspão. Um corte em sua cabeça ainda sangrava abundantemente.

Internamente, ele se achava com sorte. A lista de ferimentos era bastante curta e na maioria não muito grave. Pior do que qualquer daqueles, era a Marca, que pulsava e ardia e _gritava_ em seu sangue, em sua magia, a fúria que estava sendo passada por ela machucava mais do que qualquer dor física...

Tudo havia sido checado agora, e ele já havia tomado todas as poções para dor que Poppy o havia dado, mas elas meramente acabaram com uma borda da dor. Sua pele, já anormalmente pálida, estava agora praticamente cinza de cansaço e medo e agonia.

"Severus." Dumbledore disse suavemente, sua voz gentil e quase relutante. ``O que aconteceu?``

Ele já havia contado ao diretor, da melhor maneira possível, o que havia acontecido. Eles não haviam entrado em detalhes, no entanto, já que no momento ele estava tentando desesperadamente não segurar seu próprio braço, onde a Marca queimava, enquanto Poppy parecia determinada a afogá-lo em poções. Ele a havia agradecido genuinamente por aquilo.

Levantando seus olhos para encontrar os do velho homem – que, de fato, parecia ter todos os seus anos pela primeira vez – ele sacudiu a cabeça. ``Eu não serei mais útil para você.`` Ele respondeu simplesmente, com um pouco de aspereza, dirigida a si mesmo.

``Você foi descoberto?`` Isso foi dito por Kingsley, sua voz não muito simpática, apenas prática.

Severus assentiu sem palavras.

"Certo, bem, pelo menos você durou bastante tempo." Pelo menos metade da sala lançou olhares estranhos para Moody, tentando se lembrar se alguma vez eles já o haviam visto falar civilizadamente com o Mestre de Poções antes de agora. O dito Mestre de Poções pelo menos teve a decência de assentir, reconhecendo o comentário e qualquer tipo de respeito que ele levava.

"O que os fez descobrir?" Tonks perguntou curiosa, e um pouco sem tato. Seus olhos estavam um azul forte no momento que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos.

Ele deu de ombros, ou tentou, parando rapidamente o movimento quando um jorro de dor passou pela queimadura em seu ombro e pela costela quebrada. "O Lorde das Trevas, eu creio, já sabia de minha traição. Ele esteve... esperando. Merlin sabe pelo que. Torcendo para que eu escorregasse, talvez, ou apenas brincando com todos nós. Eles sabiam, todos eles, que eu era um espião."

Houve um silêncio profundo e pesado na sala enquanto todos absorviam o que isso significava.

"Severus," Dumbledore disse finalmente. "como ele descobriu isso? Ele viu isso na sua mente -?"

"Não."

Um suspiro coletivo de alívio foi ouvido. Todos presentes sabiam o que significaria se a Oclumência de Snape houvesse falhado: Voldemort saberia tudo sobre a Ordem da Fênix agora, sobre as preparações para a guerra, Harry...

O ex-espião sacudiu sua cabeça novamente, sabendo que ele não havia sido incompetente nessa área. "Não. Eu acho... ele deve ter me testado em algum momento. Armado para nós. Lembram do acidente alguns meses atrás?"

Dumbledore franziu a testa, mas concordou. Severus havia reportado que aconteceria um ataque a uma pequena família de nascidos trouxas nos arredores de Hogsmead, algum tipo de ação terrorista, e Kingsley colocou seus melhores homens na área no dia suposto do ataque.

Mas nenhum Comensal da Morte apareceu – naquele dia, ou no seguinte, ou no outro. Tudo no que aquilo resultou foi em vários aurores cansados tropeçando para casa após uma semana escondidos perto da casa.

Havia parecido suspeito a princípio, e Severus havia sido extremamente cuidadoso nas semanas que se seguiram, mas não parecia que alguma coisa havia sido descoberta com aquilo. E após ter recebido uma explicação plausível o suficiente de que o Lorde das Trevas havia mais uma vez mudado de idéia, sendo maleável como ele era, Snape havia esquecido sobre o assunto. Um escorregão desses seria imperdoável, mas ele se redimiu de alguma forma por saber que esteve bastante distraído na ocasião, com a maldição de Draco e alguns outros encontros nada amigáveis com Lupin.

Ele via seu erro agora. Voldemort havia testado sua lealdade, e ele falhou. A informação havia obviamente sido falsa, criada apenas para ver se ele a passaria adiante. O que ele havia feito imediatamente.

E agora... agora ele era inútil. Sem um propósito para servir. Obsoleto.

O diretor tossiu suavemente, trazendo de volta seus pensamentos. Ele os olhou seriamente com olhos azuis cansados. "Vocês sabem o que isso significa. Nós estamos, agora, cegos. Ninguém mais era próximo o suficiente para reportar os movimentos e idéias de Tom. Nós... perdemos uma grande vantagem hoje."

Severus olhou para baixo, suas bochechas flamejando por alguma razão que ele não entendia. Ele se sentia subitamente envergonhado, se culpando por ter sido tolo o suficiente de perder a pequena vantagem que eles tinham, e ao mesmo tempo com raiva que o homem mais velho pudesse fazê-lo duvidar de si mesmo dessa maneira. Não foi culpa dele, ele quis protestar, ele não _sabia_! Mas esses pensamentos apenas traziam culpa, e uma onda arrepiante de desdenho por essas desculpas. Ele desprezava aqueles que se justificavam quando faziam algo errado. Intencionalmente ou por acidente, não importava – ainda era estupidez. Nesse caso, a dele.

Mas mais do que qualquer outra coisa... mais forte do que a vergonha, a raiva, ou a culpa estava o súbito remorso que o preenchia ao pensar em sua própria... Falta de utilidade. Ao menos antes, desacreditado, detestado como ele era, ele estava _fazendo_ alguma coisa. Agora...

O que ele deveria fazer? Sentar corrigindo deveres de casa que nunca estavam completos e insistir que Granger pare de fazer perguntas...

Que existência realmente _completa_.

Distraído com o rumo rápido que tomou seu pensamento, ele quase pulou da cadeira quando alguém colocou uma mão em seu ombro, leve de mais para agitar suas feridas escondidas, embora sua resultante onda de choque certamente pudesse ser vista.

Levantando o rosto com uma carranca, ele ficou momentaneamente silenciado pelo fato de Lupin ter, primeiro de tudo, ousado tocá-lo, e segundo, estar realmente dando a ele um olhar que ele suspeitava que fosse destinado a expressar simpatia. Incredulamente, ele encontrou o olhar dourado e suave do lobisomem com seu próprio olhar duro, tentando repelir o contato indesejado com apenas sua força de pensamento.

Mas Lupin não se importou. De fato, a única reação que ele teve foi uma mudança mínima em sua expressão. Qualquer outro poderia não ter notado, mas Severus apenas havia sobrevivido todo esse tempo devido a sua capacidade de ler as pessoas. E o que ele viu no rosto do outro homem foi... desculpas. Por alguma coisa que ele iria fazer. Hesitação. Ansiedade.

Nós temos que nos reagrupar." Albus estava dizendo, aparentemente sem perceber a interação muda entre os dois. "Eu sugiro que a Ordem se reúna de novo quando –."

"Eu posso fazer isso." Lupin de repente falou, removendo sua mão do ombro do Mestre de Poções e terminando qualquer pequena comunicação que ele havia iniciado.

O Diretor piscou, olhando-o. "Desculpe? Fazer o que?"

O pequeno, gentil e tímido Professor, sacudiu os ombros. "Eu... Eu posso pegar o lugar de Severus."

O antigo sonserino na sala imediatamente quis grunhir e esconder sua cabeça nas mãos pelos níveis imperdoáveis de estupidez que os Grifinórios eram conhecidos por ter em nome da _coragem_. Ao mesmo tempo, uma parte dele – a parte que ele normalmente reprimia com uma força desnecessária – queria rir histericamente com o pensamento de Lupin virando um espião.

Dumbledore estava encarando o lobisomem com um tipo de perplexidade que ele normalmente não mostrava. Snape podia ver o homem tentando valentemente se manter paciente e racional sobre a sugestão sem cabimento, abrindo sua boca para dar algum tipo de negação gentil.

"Não, realmente, eu posso." Lupin assegurou, antes que qualquer um tivesse a chance de protestar. "Pense nisso. O Lorde das Trevas, assim como a maioria do mundo mágico, me considera uma criatura das Trevas. É praticamente esperado que eu vá correndo a ele na primeira chance que eu tiver."

Severus balançou a cabeça com desgosto, fechando os olhos. "Isso é ridículo. Pare de perder seu tempo para que nós possamos terminar logo com -."

"E," o homem continuou teimosamente cortando a recusa desdenhosa. "ele vai estar procurando outro contato que esteja próximo da escola, e de Harry, agora que Severus não vai mais lhe dar nenhuma informação, falsa ou não. Ele perdeu a mesma vantagem que nós tínhamos, lembram?"

O Diretor franziu a testa discretamente, quase implorando. O rosto de Minerva estava cuidadosamente sem expressão. Os Weasleys estavam trocando olhares preocupados enquanto os três aurores pareciam impacientes e irritados.

"Esta tudo muito bem," Moody falou, quando ninguém mais parecia capaz de falar. "mas você-sabe-quem não é estúpido. Ele não vai acreditar nem por um minuto que você daria suas costas a Potter e Dumbledore." Ele levantou uma mão silenciadora quando Remus tentou responder, sacudindo sua cabeça grisalha. "E não me diga que você pode mentir. Você não é nem metade tão bom quanto o velhote ali em Oclumência, e mesmo ele foi pego."

Snape deu um olhar mortal ao velho auror à menção de 'velhote'. Que animador. Ele tinha trinta e cinco pelo amor de Merlin!

O lobisomem, ao Invés de se encolher submisso, como o sonserino esperava, respondeu altivamente, parecendo quase desafiador. "Mas Severus não foi descoberto por Oclumência ou Legilimência! Ele apenas cometeu um erro!"

Vendo os olhos do Mestre de Poções brilharem perigosamente, Dumbledore perguntou rapidamente. "O que você está tentando dizer, Remus?"

Lupin suspirou, virando sua atenção de Moody para o Diretor. "Nós podemos criar uma história falsa. É plausível que depois... depois da morte de Sirius, eu culpe você, ou alguma outra lógica desfigurada. Eu culpo Harry, que o levou lá."

Rostos chocados o encaravam sem palavras. Uma linha fina apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Minerva enquanto ela andava em direção a ele. "Remus, realmente..."

Ele fechou os olhos exasperado. "Oh, honestamente! Eu não _penso_ isso! Eu nunca culpei Harry!"

Severus resmungou irritado, e disse. "E isso é o que faz o que você está sugerindo tão ridículo. O Lorde das Trevas veria através de você em um segundo, Lupin. Não importa o que você diga, é o que você acredita que te entrega."

Olhos âmbar se fixaram intensamente nele, como se ele houvesse dito algo importante.

"Mas ele não sabia no que você acreditava, não é? Não por muito tempo."

Com um sentimento nada confortável de que isso estava indo para uma direção que ele não iria gostar, Severus sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, mas nós já passamos por essa parte. Eu posso usar Oclumência. O que você vai fazer? Prometer que você esta dizendo a verdade, cruzar os dedos e esperar para morrer?"

"Me ensine."

As duas palavras foram ditas com tanta facilidade que o Mestre de Poções fechou rapidamente a boca, cortando quaisquer comentários que estivesse pensando em fazer. Ele encarou o outro homem fixamente, certo de que ele não poderia estar sugerindo o que ele parecia estar sugerindo...

Lupin começou a falar com o dobro da velocidade, como que tentando explicar sua idéia antes da interrupção inevitável quando o choque passasse. "Severus, você é o único expert em algo assim. Me mostre como fazer o que você fez. Não é como se eu fosse entrar nisso de mãos vazias," ele se apressou para assegura-los, para o mundo todo parecendo bastante racional. "Eu aprendo rápido. Se... se você concordar em me ajudar, poderia ser possível em alguns meses."

Minerva estava franzindo a testa, sacudindo sua cabeça lentamente. "Remus... eu acho que você está sendo um pouco irracional. Seria impossível aprender Oclumência – pelo menos com um mínimo de detalhes – em um período tão curto de tempo."

Lupin suspirou, parecendo frustrado que ninguém parecesse entender sua idéia. "Eu sei disso, Minerva. Eu não estou dizendo que algum dia vou ser um mestre nisso -."

"Então de que adianta essa piada de plano?!" Snape o cortou duramente, ficando cansado e com raiva. "Mesmo que nos fossemos perder nossas cabeças e apoiar essa insanidade, você teria que se tornar um mestre ou terminaria morto em segundos!" Ele não podia acreditar que estava tendo essa discussão, realmente. "Isso poderia levar anos, sua criatura idiota, e não _meses_..."

Desesperado, o lobo virou olhos pedintes para ele. "Severus, por favor. Apenas tente..."

"Eu não vou perder meu tempo com essa farsa –"

"Não é uma perda de tempo! Eu posso fazer isso, eu juro -."

O Mestre de Poções se inclinou para frente com escárnio, tentando não fazer uma careta e dor com o movimento. "Oh, poupe-me de suas tentativas patéticas de redenção. Eu me recuso a fazer parte de quaisquer ilusões que você está criando agora. Não vai funcionar e eu não tenho nada mais a dizer no assunto." Confirmando suas palavras, ele lutou para ficar em pé com o máximo de dignidade que podia juntar, pretendendo deixar a sala com sua costumeira saída melodramática.

"Severus, meu rapaz, espere."

Com a mão segurando firmemente as costas da cadeira que ele havia acabado de deixar, se apoiando discretamente nela, Snape se virou relutantemente e lançou um olhar irritado ao Diretor. "O que?" Perguntou. Ele não queria nada mais do que voltar às suas masmorras, se encher de poções para dor e evitar qualquer contato humano pelos próximos dois dias.

O homem estava sentado em sua cadeira, os dedos cruzados em sua maneira convencional, parecendo irritantemente pensativo. Pensativo nunca era bom. Pelo menos não se havia um sonserino nas proximidades. Então parecia um caso perdido, de qualquer forma.

O Mestre de Poções ficou subitamente frio quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Oh, você _não_ esta considerando essa idiotice -."

"Não... exatamente como Remus esta sugerindo. No entanto..."

Severus engasgou, mal podendo protestar. "A-Albus!"

Dumbledore abruptamente sacudiu uma mão dispensando a maioria dos membros confusos da Ordem. "Essa reunião está encerrada. Eu queria apenas informar a vocês nossa situação atual. Se algum de vocês ouvirem alguma coisa -."

"Sim, diremos a você."Moody concordou. Ele, Tonks e Kingsley já estavam indo em direção à lareira, de onde iriam por Flu de volta ao Ministério. Arthur e Molly os seguiram, parecendo hesitantes.

Minerva hesitou, ficando onde estava. "Albus, eu deveria -."

"Não, não, querida. Pode voltar para a sua aula."

Confusos, a maioria dos ocupantes deixou a sala para seus respectivos destinos. Snape e Lupin foram os únicos que não se moveram, um deles horrorizado demais para sair, o outro congelado com esperança.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Dumbledore virou seu olhar para eles. "Deixe primeiro eu deixar claro que concordo totalmente com Severus que seria tolice tentar aprender Oclumência em alguns meses. Especialmente quando algo tão importante depende disso."

O Mestre de Poções parecia aliviado, ficando um pouco mais ereto. Remus murchou.

"No entanto," o Diretor continuou mudando suas respectivas reações. "eu pensei em algo similar."

Albus olhou intensamente para o sonserino. "Eu pensei, Severus, que você também é um excepcional Legilimente."

"E?" Foi a reposta ácida, enquanto Snape tentava inutilmente adivinhar o que estava acontecendo.

"Meu rapaz, pode haver mais de uma maneira de enganar o Lorde das Trevas..."

"... O que você esta sugerindo?"

Ao invés de responder diretamente, o Diretor olhou para Remus intensamente. "Meu rapaz, quão sério você realmente é, sobre seguir essa idéia? Sério o suficiente para sacrificar sua privacidade? Render os confins de sua mente para outro bruxo?"

O lobisomem concordou sem hesitar. "Sim."

"Entrega-la a Severus?"

O mestre de Poções fez um movimento esquisito, parecendo preso entre se virar para o outro bruxo e se afastar dele. Ele abriu sua boca para protestar, querendo gritar com os dois homens na sala, querendo sair correndo em horror e raiva, querendo fazer alguma coisa ao invés de olhar impotente para o lobisomem, furiosamente desejando que ele desistisse dessa situação ridícula. Certamente, _certamente_ eles não poderiam esperar isso dele. Não essa humilhação e desgraça final depois de tudo. Não isso...

Remus engasgou na reposta que ele havia pensado em dar, engolindo a confirmação rápida. Automaticamente, ele se virou para Severus, instantaneamente desejando que não tivesse feito isso. Os olhos do homem brilhavam escuros com tanta intensidade que fez Remus querer sair correndo com seu rabo entre as pernas até que pudesse encontrar um canto onde pudesse se esconder.

Além disso, era mais do que a raiva de Severus que o forçava a hesitar. Ele sabia do que Albus estava falando. Um experimento mágico que havia sido testado apenas algumas vezes, mas que seria perfeito nessa situação.

O Diretor queria que o sonserino usasse suas habilidades de Legilimência para entrar na mente de Remus, e seria ele que construiria as barreiras e defesas que eram necessárias, ao invés de confiar na Oclumência básica que Remus poderia aprender em alguns meses.

O lobisomem não se importava com isso em teoria – quando o Legilimente não lhe importasse; alguém desconhecido.

Mas Severus...?

Significaria que o Mestre de Poções teria acesso ilimitado aos seus pensamentos, sentimentos e todos os segredos que ele já teve. Em geral, Remus não era uma pessoa de guardar muitos segredos. Além do motivo de sua doença – que Severus já sabia – ele era bastante aberto.

Mas havia algumas coisas que ele considerava muito, muito privadas.

E obviamente, o sonserino não queria ter nada a ver com o plano. A mão que segurava a cadeira estava com as juntas brancas, e ele estava lentamente, balançando sua cabeça em aviso.

Mas que outra opção havia? Como ele poderia recusar agora, quando essa era a chance de concertar um pouco do estrago que ele já havia feito?

Ele não podia. Essa era simplesmente a resposta.

"Sim." Ele respondeu finalmente, com um olhar de desculpas para Severus, e um balançar de cabeça para Albus.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Olá, povo! Está aí o capítulo dessa semana.

Ainda estamos nos recuperando do acidente - o Hagrid não é nada leve, mesmo pelado - mas esperamos que vocês gostem e que semana que vem as coisas voltem ao normal, com reviews em dia e notas decentes.

Obrigada pela paciência! ^^

_Ly e Cy.  
_


	15. Espera

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão: **Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**  
Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**_Espera_**

oOo

Nos dias que se seguiram, tornou-se aparente que quase todo mundo, por uma razão ou outra, estava esperando ansiosamente pela próxima lua cheia.

No caso de Draco, a razão era óbvia. Ele estava apavorado com o fim de semana, que se aproximava rápido como um trem. Novamente, o inútil e imenso _desejo_ se apoderou dele, como da outra vez. Ele não _desejava_ fazer aquilo. Ele _desejava_ ser normal novamente, queria isso com mais força do que já havia desejado qualquer outra coisa.

Mas o desejo era impotente. O trem se aproximava do fim, suas luzes tão claras e brilhantes como as da lua cheia.

Sozinho em seus aposentos, ele considerou visitar os sonserinos, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Estar perto de seus amigos nessas últimas semanas era uma boa e bem vinda distração, assim como uma boa maneira de se convencer de que nada havia _realmente_ mudado, mas ele estava começando a perceber que não gostava de companhia nos dias que antecediam a transformação. O deixava tenso, sempre com medo de que o lobo estivesse muito próximo da superfície e que o entregaria a qualquer momento.

Isso estava relacionado com o motivo de Harry estar esperando pela lua cheia. Seus planos para a AD haviam parado temporariamente quando o sonserino se recusou terminantemente a ir a qualquer reunião, até depois do fim de semana, quando ele estaria de volta a uma relativa normalidade. Além disso, Harry não estava muito animado com a idéia de soltar um lobisomem nervoso para azarar seus amigos. Ele queria prepará-los, mas não queria ir tão longe. Tanto ele quanto Draco podiam ver as coisas que poderiam dar errado – visões que incluíam a paciência mais curta que o normal do loiro e o que ele poderia fazer se ficasse com raiva. Ainda, nenhum deles queria arriscar que a AD inteira descobrisse sobre a maldição de Draco.

Então, Harry esperou para contar seus novos planos a seus amigos. Ele decidiu contar a Ron e Hermione primeiro, mas apenas quando já estivesse mais em cima da hora. Ele não queria passar dias ouvindo-os tentarem dissuadi-lo. Ele podia apenas imaginar os protestos escandalizados de Hermione e a indignação chocada de Ron. Não, melhor esperar.

Com ele, também esperavam Remus Lupin e Severus Snape, no entanto, por razões completamente diferentes.

Quanta _consideração_, Severus havia pensado sarcasticamente, quando Albus lhe disse que esperariam até que ele se recuperasse antes de começar esse... _experimento._ Ele teria a semana para se preocupar em curar suas feridas e sua mente fragilizada antes que fosse sujeitado a outro _round_ de tortura, este envolvendo aquela desculpa patética do homem.

No fundo, Severus sabia que seu próprio estado fragilizado não era a única razão pela qual eles deviam esperar. Albus podia gostar de se fazer de misericordioso por considerar a saúde de seu Mestre de Poções, mas havia mais do que isso nessa história. Ele estava preocupado com a proximidade da lua cheia. Merlin sabia que tipo de efeito ela poderia ter em magias mentais.

Severus não queria realmente saber. Ele não queria saber de nada sobre o universo mental de Lupin. Ele não queria conhecer _Lupin_, droga! O homem era uma praga; uma peste que havia seguido Severus por toda sua vida.

Mas dessa vez... Dessa vez era pior do que nunca, apenas por que seria muito mais pessoal. Antes, ele havia sido capaz de se afastar, mesmo fisicamente. Mas agora... Estavam pedindo que ele entrasse na mente do lobo, submergisse em pensamentos que não eram dele mesmo para proteger aquela mente e aqueles pensamentos. Parecia... íntimo. Horrivelmente, nojentamente íntimo.

E em nome do dever, ele não podia dizer não.

Albus o havia encurralado. Dado-lhe aquele olhar que era irrecusável, deixando claro que a escolha de dizer sim era apenas dele, mesmo que não fosse realmente uma escolha.

Nesse meio tempo, Remus estava tão nervoso quanto Severus estava com raiva. Não, risque isso – ele estava apavorado. Ele estava percebendo agora, conforme os dias passavam, o que exatamente ele havia concordado em fazer. Oh, ele ainda estava determinado a passar por isso, é claro, mas o pensamento de deixar outra pessoa entrar em sua cabeça... deixar _Severus_ entrar em sua cabeça!

Ele não havia se incomodado com a idéia do outro homem lhe ensinar Oclumncia, mesmo que isso envolvesse uma boa dose de Legilimencia. Pelo menos, daquela forma, a intenção seria proteger seus próprios pensamentos. Mas essa nova idéia, esse processo experimental, significava propositalmente derrubar todas as suas defesas, ficando totalmente vulnerável e permitindo que o outro entrasse. Significava dar a ele liberdade total e um lugar de primeira fila para todos os seus pensamentos e memórias. Significava confiar nele em um nível muito alto.

Haviam coisas que Remus não queria que Severus visse. Muitas coisas.

E então, de seus respectivos modos, eles esperaram pela lua.

oOo

"Bispo para D3. Cheque-mate."

Harry olhou resignadamente enquanto o bispo de Ron bateu seu cajado e clamou o lugar, finalmente encurralando seu rei. Ele não esperava, realmente, um fim diferente, então não estava muito desapontado por sua terceira derrota em seqüência. Suspirando, recostou-se em sua cadeira, sorrindo enquanto olhava as peças brancas de xadrez comemorarem silenciosamente sua vitória.

"Você está melhorando." Seu amigo ruivo comentou.

Harry riu. "Não estou, não." Ele admitiu. Fechando os olhos, levantou os braços sobre a cabeça e se espreguiçou.

Hermione olhou por sobre seu livro, vendo que o jogo havia acabado. "Isso não durou muito." Ela disse.

"Nunca dura." Ron provocou. "Harry é um grande duelista, mas não entende nada de xadrez."

Harry cerrou os olhos, mas antes que tivesse a chance de responder ao comentário brincalhão, foi interrompido por Hermione, que abruptamente se sentou para frente, interessada. "Por falar em duelo, quando você quer que seja a próxima reunião? Eu estava pensando nesse fim de semana. Amanhã seria bom -."

"Não!" ele a cortou rapidamente, ganhando um olhar surpreso. "Eu, uhm, estava pensando na próxima semana, na verdade."

O ruivo concordou. "É, dá um descanso pra ele Hermione. Finais de semana foram feitos para relaxar. Além do mais, tem o passeio para Hogsmead, não é? Ninguém vai querer aparecer quando poderiam estar no Três Vassouras."

Ela rolou os olhos, mas não insistiu. "Certo. Apenas me avise quando escolher um dia, Harry, para eu poder acertar a data e a hora nos galeões."

Ele assentiu distraidamente, sua mente longe.

"Então, aonde nós vamos amanhã?" Ron perguntou. "Eu acho que vou passar na Zonkos e na Dedosdemel. Acabaram os meus Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Vocês têm algum lugar em mente?"

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo. Ele se levantou, saindo do conforto da cadeira da Sala da Grifinória, e sem perceber as expressões surpresas de seus amigos. "Escutem, vou dar uma volta. Vou tentar estar de volta antes do -."

"Harry!"

Ele piscou, perdendo o raciocínio com o protesto alto de Hermione. Ela estava encarando-o com os olhos arregalados, seu livro apertado entre os dedos.

"Harry, isso tem que parar!"

"Desculpe... o quê?" ele perguntou, se sentindo perdido.

Ron parecia ansioso entre seus amigos, obviamente sem saber se era melhor interferir ou não. Não que Hermione fosse deixá-lo, se fosse levar em conta o olhar no rosto dela. "Harry James Potter! Por meses agora você tem vagado sozinho por aí assim! Isso tem que parar! Você pode falar com a gente, sabe?"

Ele franziu a testa, confuso. "Hermione, o que -?"

Ela suspirou e fechou seu livro, fazendo barulho. "Eu entendo que deve ser... difícil, mas honestamente, nós estamos aqui se precisar que nós -."

"Isso não é sobre Sirius, está bem?" ele disse, percebendo do que ela estava falando. Não totalmente, de qualquer forma, ele completou silenciosamente para ele mesmo.

"Então o quÊ?" Ela perguntou. "Por que você está fazendo tanto mistério?"

"Não estou!" Assim que a negação deixou seus lábios ele percebeu que era mentira, mas não podia voltar atrás. Ele suspirou, coçando os olhos. "Olha, eu só quero ficar sozinho de vez em quando. Não é nada para se preocupar. Sério."

Ela estava olhando-o tristemente, obviamente não acreditando.

Irritado, ele se virou. "Vejo vocês depois." E com isso, ele saiu, se sentindo um pouco aliviado que a Sala Comunal estivesse vazia, e que ninguém tivesse testemunhado a breve, tensa discussão.

oOo

Enquanto Harry andava para a Sala Precisa, Draco estava saindo discretamente do castelo para os terrenos da escola, e indo relutantemente para a pequena cabana próxima da borda da floresta.

Ele estava determinado a não fazer aquilo, mesmo que apenas para desafiar Lupin, que havia se atrevido a lhe dar uma ordem. "Eu lhe espero aqui na sexta." Ele disse. Francamente! Draco havia bufado, nem por um momento pensando em obedecer.

Draco suspirou. Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza do por que havia mudado de idéia. Certamente não teve a intenção. Ele estava agindo por impulso, na verdade. Ou pelo menos foi o que disse a si mesmo. De jeito nenhum acreditou que Lupin pudesse _ajudá-lo_ com essa loucura. Era apenas uma curiosidade mórbida, que o impulsionava para continuar com isso.

Fazendo uma careta para suas próprias justificativas, ele balançou a cabeça e acelerou o passo. O sol estava tocando o lago, parecendo afundar na água.

oOo

Ele estava pronto. Podia fazer aquilo. Sabia que podia.

Com o livro em uma das mãos, aberto na página principal, a varinha na outra, ele ficou em pé no centro do quarto com seus olhos fechados, se concentrando. Murmurava baixo palavras que tinha na memória desde que havia começado esse estudo, na verdade. Era o feitiço que ativaria a primeira transformação. Se o lançasse direito, ele jamais teria que usá-lo novamente e seria capaz de mudar de forma apenas com um pensamento.

Harry havia passado semana após semana aprendo os detalhes daquilo. Tendo começado a ler o livro mesmo antes de ter voltado a Hogwarts, ele finalmente acabou, e tinha certeza de que podia fazer aquilo.

Em sua mente, ele manteve a imagem do animal que eventualmente escolheu para ser sua forma animaga. Essa parte foi a mais longa e necessitou de mais paciência. Precisou de algo parecido com meditação, durante a qual ele teve que esperar até que conseguisse visualizar completamente a forma em sua mente. Para alguns bruxos, era impossível ir além disso. Eles achavam seu animal nojento ou, em sua opinião, humilhante, e então não conseguiam aceitá-lo.

Harry não teve esse tipo de problema. Ao contrário, na verdade. Ele havia ficado excitado com aquilo.

Agora, ele se concentrava nessa forma em sua mente, focando nela intensamente, o tempo todo murmurando as palavras para ter certeza de que as lembrava corretamente.

Racionalmente, isso era uma coisa estúpida para estar fazendo. Ele sabia disso, no fundo, mas ignorava. Ele ignorava o fato de que estava tentando fazer um feitiço potencialmente perigoso, em um local onde ninguém poderia encontrá-lo se alguma coisa desse errado, e estava tecnicamente cometendo um crime por não dizer a ninguém sobre seus estudos. Se isso funcionasse, ele seria um Animago não registrado.

Assim como seu pai e Sirius, ele disse a si mesmo como conforto.

Suspirando, ele se livrou de pensamentos desse tipo, tentando limpar sua mente, como dizia o livro, focando-se apenas nas palavras do feitiço. Finalmente, levantando sua varinha de onde ele a segurava frouxamente do seu lado, iniciou a magia com uma precisa sacudida para cima.

Instantaneamente alertada de suas intenções, ele sentiu sua magia se direcionar para o instrumento de madeira, passando por debaixo de sua pele, quase formigando quando ele começou a falar, discretamente a princípio, mas com mais confiança conforme a força da magia aumentava. Parecendo encorajá-lo, ela correu por suas veias enquanto se dirigia para certas partes de seu corpo, criando pontos concentrados de poder. Ele a sentiu em sua garganta, embolada nas palavras enquanto ele as pronunciava, dando a elas significado e energia. Concentrou-se em algum lugar perto de seu estômago, em seu centro, radiando calor. E conforme movia sua varinha com floreios e gestos intrincados, ele sentiu como se houvesse uma mão em volta da sua própria, guiando seus gestos.

As palavras, entranhadas nele, surgiram facilmente após as primeiras sílabas. Ele entoou o Latim fluente sem erros, e o sentiu combinar-se com a mágica no ar ao seu redor. Com um feitiço razoavelmente longo, seu único problema surgiu enquanto ele lutava para manter em mente a imagem do animal enquanto falava.

Harry estava tão concentrado nisso que nem percebeu as sensações estranhas a princípio. Achando que os efeitos do feitiço, se ele fizesse certo, começariam assim que acabasse o encantamento, ele não estava preparado para descobrir que eles começavam na metade.

Mas certamente, enquanto murmurava baixo, a sensação estranha de que ele não tinha peso se apoderou dele. Seu estômago se revirou desconfortavelmente, como se estivesse caindo, e o moreno teve que se concentrar ainda mais para manter o feitiço sob controle. Lutou para manter as palavras e a imagem em sua mente conforme as sensações ficavam mais fortes.

Ocorreu-lhe, possivelmente pela primeira vez, o quão errado aquilo poderia terminar. Ele estava sozinho e preso se falhasse. Um feitiço supostamente fora de suas capacidades e ele o estava tentando no lugar mais isolado que conseguiu encontrar. Pânico se juntou a sensação de enjôo.

Mas não, ele não podia entrar em pânico. Lutou por calma e concentração, empurrando para longe o jorro de nervosismo que se espalhava por ele.

Forçou-se, então, a dizer as últimas linhas do feitiço, terminando com um suspiro de puro alívio.

Harry esperou. A sala estava distintamente silenciosa agora, sem seus murmúrios baixos. Ele nem se atrevia a mover-se, com medo de quebrar a calmaria. A falta de peso ainda estava presente, deixando-o um pouco enjoado. Mas fora isso, nada.

Ele continuou a esperar, segurando a respiração. Será que havia feito alguma coisa errada? Confundido alguma palavra? Movido sua varinha na direção errada? Não, ele não podia ter feito isso. Ele _sabia_ todos os mínimos detalhes do feitiço. Estudou para aquilo muito mais do que já havia feito para qualquer exame. Ele não _podia_ ter feito algo errado! Isso era –

Alguma coisa pareceu colidir com seu estômago. Não dolorosamente, mas o impacto foi tão real que ele se curvou, engasgando. Como se houvesse sido atingido por um balaço, Harry ficou sem ar, e esperava a qualquer momento, sentir a dor. Ela não veio. Ao invés disso, sentiu outro impacto atingi-lo por trás. Arfando, Harry caiu de joelhos, surpreso, tentando desesperadamente manter seus nervos sob controle, ao invés de entrar em pânico.

O moreno não tinha certeza se isso devia acontecer, e estava assustado.

Parecia que tudo estava se distanciando dele. O mundo se tornou mais embaçado e escuro e ele teve que fechar os olhos, com náuseas. Seus sentidos foram praticamente removidos e ele foi deixado com nada mais para se concentrar além da sensação súbita de que estava derretendo e mudando. Tudo estava mudando, deixando-o sozinho num espaço vazio e mágico.

Abruptamente se lembrando do conselho que o livro havia dado, ele lembrou-se dos traços e características do que ele estava para se tornar. Pensou em quatro patas e em pêlos e em correr e em força. Pensou em cheiros e sons.

Percebendo o que havia em sua cabeça, sua mágica se direcionou para isso, tirando-os de seus pensamentos e transformando em realidade. A sensação de estar derretendo aumentou e ele percebeu que era a sensação de seu corpo mudando de forma. Não doía – não como a transformação da Poção Polisuco, no segundo ano – mas era estranho o suficiente para desorientá-lo.

Ele começou a erguer-se novamente, tonto. Só que ele não conseguiu ficar de pé, não realmente. Seus membros estavam bambos sob ele, estranhos e inutilizados. Harry sentiu, engasgando.

Isso estava certo? Ele devia se sentir assim, doente e confuso? Desesperado para saber se havia funcionado, abriu os olhos hesitantemente. O mundo estava em tons de cinza ao seu redor. Isso era um bom começo – certo?

Respondendo a seu desejo, como deveria fazer, a Sala conjurou um espelho por conta própria. Harry piscou, e em um segundo o vidro grande e ornamentado apareceu diante dele.

Mesmo tendo esperado aquilo, ele não deixou de xingar em surpresa. Ao invés de palavrões, o som saiu como um ganido alto.

A única coisa que ele reconhecia de seu reflexo eram seus olhos. Como sempre, eles eram do tom verde brilhante que era sua marca registrada. Pareciam bastante estranhos no rosto do cão negro imenso em que ele se transformara.

Encarando surpreso, Harry não tinha certeza de que tipo de reação ele deveria ter. Com esforço, conseguiu coordenar suas quatro pernas o suficiente para ficar de pé, e estava chocado pelo seu próprio tamanho. Em pé, ele ficava quase da altura do peito de alguém como Hermione, capaz de ficar mais alto que ela se ficasse em pé apenas nas patas traseiras. Seu pêlo negro era tão bagunçado quanto seu cabelo, espetando em ângulos estranhos por todo o seu corpo. Um focinho longo terminava em um nariz molhado, e estava repleto de dentes sem dúvidas caninos.

O moreno olhou o espelho, sem ter certeza se aquilo era real.

Ele havia _conseguido_. Ele era um Animago! Um Animago não registrado, mas um de qualquer forma!

Há bastante tempo ele já havia se familiarizado com o fato de que seu animal era muito parecido com o de Sirius, possivelmente até influenciado por ele, mas ver isso acontecer era algo mais. Ele girou, tentando ver todos os ângulos dele mesmo, as grandes patas peludas quase derrubando-o a princípio.

Excitação corria por ele, era isso! Ele havia realmente conseguido!

Talvez fosse a felicidade, nova e fresca, ou algo que ele estava esperando o tempo todo, no fundo de sua mente – mas subitamente ele queria sair. Sair da sala escura e isolada, sair do castelo, sair da monotonia que ele havia começado a achar a vida.

Ele queria _correr_. Queria isso instintivamente, sendo praticamente exigido por seu novo corpo. Então, andando cuidadosamente até a porta, ainda se acostumando a usar suas quatro pernas, ele estendeu uma pata e abriu a porta, antes de sair no corredor. Tinha certeza de que ninguém o veria a essa hora da noite – e realmente, não se importava se alguém o visse. Deixando-se levar pelo desejo, fez seu caminho até a entrada do castelo, e para os jardins.

E então, apenas pela diversão daquilo tudo, ele correu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras Desaparecidas:**

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! \o/

Que saudade, povo. ^^ Como vocês estão? Beberam muito no final/início de ano? (eu sim) Leram muito pron? (eu sim)

Um 2009 lindoso procês! \o/

Anyway, ao que interessa: Voltaaaaaaaamos. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. A Ly tá meio (inteira) atribulada e eu tô de férias (aeeeee), mas cheia de coisa acumulada para fazer.

Ainda assim, hoje a gente trouxe uma surpresa procês. DOIS CAPS! *O* Viu como nós somos lindas e cheirosas?! ^_^

Esperamos que gostem dos dois (dos quatro, pra quem lê as duas fics) e deixem muitas e muitas reviews deliciosoas, que a gente vai tentar começar a pôr a casa em ordem novamente e responder as atrasadas. \o/

Ah, e podem me dar parabéns atrasado pelo meu aniversário (30/12) também. u.u

XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Para os novos leitores: sejam bem-vindos, acostumem-se em ganhar lambidas das tradutoras e leiam a nossa outra tradução também. 'One Month Stand', que é drarry, e deliciosa. *lambe a fic* É só pegar o link no nosso profile. ;)

Bom, galera, nos vemos... daqui a pouco, no cap 16! XD

Beijos,

_Ly e Cy._


	16. Afinidade Canina

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**_Afinidade Canina_**

oOo

Controlado por... por instinto, Harry correu, bem mais veloz do que ele jamais poderia correr como um humano. O ar da noite passou rápido por ele, doce e frio, parecendo estranho quando balançava seu pêlo. Pêlo. Merlin, ele tinha _pêlos_. Sua percepção súbita o chocou, fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade, querendo gritar de excitação da mesma forma que uma vez ele fez quando voou em Bicuço. Essa era a mesma sensação, o mesmo senso estranho de libertação.

Ele latiu, levantou sua cabeça para o céu, batendo as presas com o som. Era profundo e alto e apenas um pouco incerto. Satisfeito, ele fez novamente, e de novo, rindo feliz por dentro. Era um perfeito som de felicidade que a voz humana não poderia produzir. Não se importava que, para qualquer outra pessoa, ele provavelmente parecia malicioso e perigoso – ele estava _feliz_.

Correr ainda mais rápido, forçando seu corpo a se abaixar contra o solo e se concentrou em coordenar seus novos membros. Quatro patas grandes batiam pesadamente contra a grama, empurrando-o para a frente com uma força e graça caninas, algo com a qual ele apenas poderia sonhar em sua forma adolescente desengonçada.

A cabana na beira da floresta rapidamente chamou sua atenção, e ele foi atingido pela realização fantástica de que talvez não tivesse que explorar o terreno sozinho essa noite. Com outro latido excitado, partiu na direção da casa de Remus, esperando que o lobo aceitasse deixar sua casa confortável enquanto a lua estava cheia, só dessa vez.

Com a boca aberta, a língua balançando de uma maneira que ele imaginava que devia ser bem canina, ele se adiantou, ganhando velocidade novamente. Isso seria brilhante. Ele poderia dar a Remus o que James e Sirius deram uma vez: companhia, nessa noite quando o lobisomem estava realmente isolado. Seria uma forma de agradecimento...

Perdido em seus pensamentos, e aumentando a velocidade, suas reações se nublaram quando ele viu a forma familiar de Canino saindo de repente de trás da cabana à sua frente, sendo logo seguido por uma forma mais clara, larga e se movendo diretamente no caminho de Harry.

Ele tentou parar, desviar, mas ainda estava desacostumado a usar quatro pernas, especialmente nessa velocidade, e não ficou particularmente surpreso quando elas se embolaram sob ele. Seu ímpeto o levou para frente com relutância, e a próxima coisa que ele sabia era que estava batendo em algo aproximadamente do seu tamanho, tombando, rolando desajeitadamente, um emaranhado desgracioso de membros compridos e corpos cobertos de pêlo, rosnados e ganidos escapando deles.

Desvairadamente, Harry lutou para se desembaraçar do outro quando finalmente pararam de rolar, cambaleando em uma posição mais honrada antes de se afastar apressadamente do presente desconhecido.

Canino reapareceu, se mexendo excitado, seu rabo balançando violentamente. Ele pareceu instantaneamente reconhecer Harry, não mostrando nenhuma hesitação ao se aproximar, empurrando seu nariz molhado no rosto do garoto para examinar sua aparência nova.

Mas Harry estava distraído demais olhando a criatura na qual havia acabado de bater. Magra, com o pêlo pálido praticamente brilhando à luz da lua, refletindo conforme o outro ficava de pé, seus músculos tensionando sob o casaco prateado. Harry engasgou, fascinado e receoso.

E então, olhos azul pálidos estavam sobre ele, mandando um tremor de realização pela sua espinha.

Malfoy!

Automaticamente, ele tentou falar o nome, mas o que saiu foi apenas um rosnado baixo e um pouco hostil. O lobisomem branco o encarou de volta por um minuto antes que ele, também, fosse atingido pelo reconhecimento. Seus lábios se levantaram num rosnado, mostrando os dentes.

Outra figura de quatro patas interrompeu qualquer tipo de desentendimento que pudesse ter acontecido entre eles. Harry piscou para a forma lupina de Remus, reconhecendo-o instantaneamente pelos olhos dourados que claramente lançavam reprimendas entre ele e Malfoy. Ele apenas viu o homem assim uma vez, rapidamente, na noite em que o estuporou após seu ataque aos sonserinos. Essa era sua primeira chance se estudar completamente o outro. Ele era um lobo castanho, manchado de negro aqui e ali, assim como algumas áreas de pêlos embranquecidas perto do focinho e das orelhas.

Harry não podia esconder sua confusão ou surpresa, e seus sentimentos foram traduzidos precariamente como um choramingo envergonhado.

Remus parecia tê-lo reconhecido imediatamente, enquanto o olhava com olhos curiosos e gentis. Atrás dele, Malfoy se adiantou para olhar melhor. Os dois lobos o encararam intensamente. Harry podia apenas imaginar a expressão do sonserino se ele estivesse na forma humana: um desiteresse falso, determinado a não ficar impressionado que o moreno tivesse conseguido fazer a transformação Animaga, mas com o brilho em seus olhos entregando sua inveja.

Era difícil tentar se comunicar sem uma voz. Harry queria perguntar o que os dois estavam fazendo, aonde estavam indo. Queria ir com eles. E novamente, parecia que Malfoy não precisava de palavras para mostrar claramente seu desgosto pela presença de Hary. Ele deu outro rosnado de aviso, antes de se virar e se afastar de mal humor.

Harry virou olhos esperançosos para Remus, até mesmo dando um breve balançar de sua cauda, o que era uma sensação bem estranha.

O lobisomem lhe deu o que ele tinha certeza que teria sido um olhar exasperado se ele fosse humano, antes de se virar e ir na mesma direção de Malfoy, para a floresta. Harry murchou, desapontado. Ele teria gostado da companhia de Remus, de aprender com o mais velho...

Subitamente, um latido alto o assustou, e ele olhou para cima, surpreso, para ver os dois lobos o olhando intensamente. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou, antes de se lançar para as sombras, o reflexo prateado que era o sonserino logo atrás dele. Canino surgiu de lugar nenhum, passando pelo grifinorio confuso, para ir atrás dos outros.

Harry ficou paralisado por um segundo inteiro, até que o lento entendimento o atingisse. De repente, compreendeu o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Um convite.

Extasiado, ele os seguiu.

oOo

Sua respiração queimava em seu peito, rápida e forte, mais rápida, tinha que continuar correndo, correndo, _vencendo_. Seus pés mal tocando a terra, lama e folhas, não podia se deixar tropeçar, tinha que ir mais rápido.

Seu coração batia forte contra seu peito, tão alto que ele não podia ouvir nada mais; nem mesmo os sons violentos dos galhos se quebrando quando ele os pisava, nem o pingar da água da chuva das folhas molhadas, ou o barulho do vento em seus ouvidos. Ele estava surdo para tudo além de seu coração, e talvez, se não estivesse imaginando, o coração da pessoa com quem ele estava correndo.

Malfoy corria ao seu lado, um relâmpago prateado na escuridão. Eles dispararam pela floresta lado a lado, perfeitamente alinhados, ambos lutando desesperadamente para tomar a liderança. Essa era a mesma rivalidade que os dominava quando jogavam Quadribol, só que dessa vez eles corriam apenas pelo prazer de correr. Não haviam colegas de time com os quais se preocupar, nem balaços surgindo de lugar nenhum, nem mesmo um alvo que algum deles devia alcançar. Eram apenas eles e a vontade de _vencer_.

Pensando nisso, Harry se atirou para a frente com uma onda de adrenalina. Um rosnado divertido lhe escapou quando Malfoy facilmente o acompanhou, seus pescoços estendidos, tentando passar apenas um centímetro do outro. Deus, ele _amava_ isso! Essa competição, a... a _luta_!

Ele se sentia como se estivessem correndo por horas, com Remus e Canino apenas conseguindo aompanhá-los um pouco atrás. O lobisomem mais velho mantendo um olhar tolerante sobre eles. Mais cedo, logo quando entraram na floresta, eles se empurraram e brigaram enquanto corriam atrás de Remus, ficando para trás e irritando o lobo castanho.

Ambos tinham se esforçado para ganhar a briga, Harry usando de seu tamanho maior – mesmo nessa forma – e Malfoy se mostrando ser irritantemente rápido. Eles rosnaram e se empurraram, arranharam, derrubaram, rolaram e chutaram, tudo em um esforço para mostrar quem era melhor. Algumas vezes, Harry havia mordido o outro, enfiando seus dentes no flanco ou do lado do pescoço do lobo, normalmente causando um ganido alto e uma revanche rápida. Mas não importava quantas vezes ele fizesse isso, Harry percebeu que Malfoy nunca tentava mordê-lo de volta. Duas vezes, ele sentiu dentes passando perto de sua orelha, e então do ombro, mas o sonserino nunca perdeu o controle o suficiente para fazer algo estúpido.

Harry havia ficado nervoso, no princípio, com o pensamento de que se ele não tomasse cuidado Malfoy podia amaldiçoá-lo com apenas uma mordida, mas suas preocupações se mostraram sem motivo até agora.

Além disso, esse tipo de pensamento estava começando a se perder no fundo de sua mente, esquecidos em favor de assuntos muito mais importantes. Como correr. Puxando o ar pela boca aberta, ele acelerou novamente assim que chegaram a uma clareira. Hary relutantemente diminiu o ritmo, percebendo que Malfoy fazia o mesmo, aproveitando a oportunidade para esperar por Canino e Remus e recuperar o fôlego.

Deitando de barriga, ofegante, Harry virou a cabeça e observou Remus se aproximar de uma forma muito mais digna, os olhos dourados brilhantes com o que poderia ser divertimento. Canino veio logo depois dele, se jogando feliz na grama próximo de Malfoy, que lhe deu um olhar frio.

Harry quis rir com aquilo, vendo o sonserino olhar desgostoso para o cão. O que ele estava percebendo, Harry sabia, era que Canino não estava mais abaixo dele – pelo menos não essa noite. Eles eram iguais aqui; os lobisomens, o cachorro e o Animago. Bem, quase. Pensando nisso, quando tudo dependia de instinto, e do conhecimento do mundo de um ponto de vista canino, o cachorro certamente tinha vantagem sobre Malfoy. Ele estava acostumado com isso. E esse fato devia estar deixando o sonserino louco. Não havia nada como professor, aluno ou bicho de estimação entre eles agora, e para alguém que foi criado cercado de círculos sociais, preocupado com status, encorajado a sempre subir na hierarquia... Harry quase se sentia com pena dele.

Agora, o lobo branco estava sentado de costas para o Grifinório, sua cabeça levantada para olhar a lua pensativamente. Harry não conseguiu resistir. Vendo o outro tão distraído, ele se levantou e se aproximou por trás dele. Antes que o sonserino tivesse uma chance de percebê-lo, Harry pulou para a frente e lhe mordeu forte em uma orelha, rosnando enquanto fazia isso.

Malfoy ganiu deselegante, pego desprevenido, antes de se virar ultrajado para ele. Harry já estava se afastando, mas em segundos estava sendo jogado no chão por um borrão branco raivoso. Eles rolaram, se empurrando de qualquer maneira, cada um tentando ter certeza de que acabaria por cima. Mais uma vez, os dentes de Malfoy se fecharam em sua garganta, de nenhuma forma se aproximando de ser uma mordida real, sendo até mesmo gentil. Mas o aviso estava ali, a ameaça do que ele _poderia_ fazer.

Harry queria rir alto, sabendo que o outro estava blefando. Ele não sabia porque tinha tanta certeza, mas o pensamento de Malfoy o mordendo de propósito era bastante ridículo, pelo menos agora. A animosidade e raiva que normalmente havia entre eles não estava lá, sendo substituída por essa... rivalidade. Uma rivalidade saudável.

Harry não tinha ilusões de que isso era uma coisa permanente. Era tão temporário quanto a lua, e existia apenas enquanto seu bando improvisado existisse. Com a chegada da manhã, eles seriam inimigos novamente, Remus seria o professor Lupin, e Canino seria o animal de estimação.

Mas isso era bom, enquanto durasse.

Eles passaram longas horas explorando a floresta e seus limites. Se Remus achava que os guiaria pelo mar de árvores, ele devia estar bastante desapontado. Harry e Draco acabaram guiando-o, enquanto corriam na frente, competitivos até o fim, ambos querendo escolher a direção em que iriam. Mas eventualmente sua decisão deixou de importar, e eles simplesmente corriam, envolvidos na excitação do ato, presos no som dos dois corações e respirações rápidas, e nos sons das patas pela terra e folhas.

oOo

Harry acordou devagar e relutantemente. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados, querendo voltar a dormir ao invés de abri-los para a luz do sol que o acertava diretamente no rosto. Grogue, levantou uma mão para cobrir os olhos.

Ou tentou.

Ele sentiu garras arranhando estranhamente seu nariz. Imediantamente acordado, piscou confuso quando o mundo, tão claro quanto ele era, parecia estar em tons de preto e branco, e seus olhos próximos demais do chão. Aparentemente, sua cama era algum tipo de cobertor velho. Ainda sem se mover muito, ele deu uma olhada em si mesmo, se sentindo um tanto desorientado. As primeiras coisas que ele viu foram as patas. Suas patas.

Tudo voltou a ele com um baque, então. Seu sucesso na transformação, a exploração aos terrenos da escola, encontrar Malfoy e Remus, a floresta... Ele até mesmo se lembrava de voltar para a cabana de Remus quando eles finalmente estavam cansados, deitando assim que entraram e se rendendo à exaustão.

Ele se perguntou que horas seriam.

Percebendo que não poderia lançar um feitiço Tempus assim, fechou os olhos e se concentrou em voltar para sua forma natural. Pensou em coisas simples como ser capaz de ver em cores, em uma altura maior que um metro e meio, e em usar roupas e luvas, ao invés de pêlos.

Em segundos pôde sentir a mudança. Não doía, não como a transformação de lobisomem, mas parecia estranho de uma maneira totalmente nova. Novamente, ele experimentou a sensação estranha de mudar e esticar, voltando a sua forma humana. De fato, retornou para a exata forma em que estava quando iniciou a mudança, com a presença de sua varinha, roupas e óculos, coisas com as quais ele nem havia se preocupado.

Piscando algumas vezes, empurrou os óculos para a ponte do nariz, ainda lacrimejando com a luminosidade. Estava deitado de lado, ele percebeu, virado diretamente para a pequena janela e os raios de sol que passavam por ela.

Suspirando irritado, ele tentou se mover, resmungando quando todos os músculos de seu corpo pareceram se rebelar. Ignorando as ondas de dor, ele se levantou com esforço.

Com o movimento, algo bem próximo dele resmungou e se esticou, e um braço que ele não havia percebido antes se apertou em sua cintura.

Alarmado, Harry congelou, olhando para baixo. Com uma certeza absurda, um braço pálido estava jogado, cruzando seu corpo, os dedos segurando um pouco sua camisa. _Sabendo_ perfeitamente bem o que não queria saber, ele virou sua cabeça lentamente, olhando cuidadosamente por cima do ombro.

Malfoy estava deitado ao seu lado, sem perceber a posição comprometedora em que estavam. Ele estava visivelmente adormecido, seus lábios partidos, as pálpebras fechadas, algumas mechas de cabelo balançando suavemente com a respiração lenta. Falsamente angelical. Na verdade, a única coisa que estragava a imagem era a sujeira. Estava em todo lugar, manchas de lama estavam espalhadas por seu cabelo loiro pálido, algumas folhas presas nos fios. Terra sujava uma bochecha e havia um fraco cheiro de chuva, suor e cachorro molhado nele.

O estômago de Harry se apertou abruptamente, mas ele ainda não podia se mexer. Olhou, de olhos arregalados e horrorizado, e fracamente fascinado. Lentamente – Merlin, tão lentamente, ele não queria que o outro acordasse – ele se moveu, arrastando-se para longe do sonserino e se virando para olhá-lo melhor.

E na mesma hora, enrubesceu de forma dolorosa.

Ele lutou valentemente para impedir seus olhos de vagarem, mesmo que apenas para deixar sua própria consciência em paz, mas isso era impossível. Com uma curiosidade mórbida, eles se moveram para baixo antes que ele pudesse impedir a olhada e fixá-los muito, muito atentamente no rosto do loiro.

Malfoy estava nu.

Nu, e ainda agarrado a ele enquanto dormia, seu braço insistentemente apertado em volta da cintura de Harry. O grifinório queria morrer ali naquele exato momento pela situação toda. Com as bochechas queimando furiosamente, ele mal ousava se mover. Se se mexesse, ou Malfoy acordaria, ou ele acabaria... _olhando_.

Então, encarou fixamente o topo da cabeça do loiro, se perguntando desesperadamente se conseguiria chegar até a porta, e então ao castelo, e ao santuário de seu quarto, do qual ele jurou nunca sair de novo, tudo sem acordar ninguém mais. Se ele conseguisse, ninguém teria que saber dessa humilhante-.

Espere. Isso não era culpa dele. Certamente não era _ele_ que estava abraçando Malfoy. Era o contrário!

E mesmo assim, ele pensou, após alguns momentos, ele preferia evitar qualquer tipo de situação estranha.

Cuidadosamente, segurou o pulso fino que estava jogado nele, levantando-o e gentilmente movendo-o para fora de alcance antes de soltá-lo. O sonserino se esticou novamente com a perda do contato, fazendo Harry congelar de medo. Dedos longos se curvaram contra a textura grossa do cobertor, antes que Malfoy esticasse novamente o braço.

Harry esperou sem se mover, aterrorizado com a idéia de ver os olhos cinzentos se abrirem, mas o loiro não teve nenhuma outra reação. Aliviado, ele se levantou, livre do abraço.

Incapaz de se impedir, olhou curiosamente pelo quarto. Remus, ele estaria eternamente grato por isso, teve o bom senso de se enrolar em baixo das cobertas de sua cama antes de cair no sono, e estava dormindo a sono solto, graças aos céus. Canino estava com ele, deitado ao pé da cama e roncando baixo.

Então havia sido apenas Malfoy que acordou pronto para uma boa dose de humilhação, ele pensou com um pouco de satisfação. Seria bem feito para ele. E além disso, poderia ter sido pior, se ele tivesse acordado para se encontrar abraçado ao seu supostamente pior inimigo. Harry se considerou bastante bondoso por não pretender mencionar isso nunca.

Rindo, ele deixou sua guarda cair por meio segundo, e esse foi todo o tempo que precisou para olhar casualmente para o garoto adormecido. O riso desapareceu, e o vermelho coloriu sua face novamente, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

A característica que havia se prendido em sua cabeça, bem estupidamente, era que Malfoy era _pálido_. Uma expansão de pele branca estava na sua frente na forma de membros espalhados nada artisticamente, sem nenhuma pinta, ou espinha ou sinal para colori-la. Na luz clara, Harry podia ver o reflexo claro de pêlos loiros em seus braços e pernas, tão claros e finos que não poderiam ser vistos sem a iluminação direta.

Ele tentou desviar os olhos depois dessas impressões rápidas, mas...

Ele também era magro. Todo formado por músculos planos e algumas saliências de ossos. Harry se encontrou examinando a linha sutil de uma clavícula, seu olhar caindo para onde ela terminava. Descendo, olhando os contornos fracos das costelas, uma sugestão fraca de músculos, o buraco escuro do umbigo, um trilha fraca de amarelo guiando para baixo, e _oh deus_ ele tinha que sair daqui.

Harry cambaleou para longe, esquecendo sua determinação em ser silencioso, e praticamente fugiu da pequena cabana. Do lado de fora, ele respirou fundo por puro alivio de estar fora de vista, antes de começar a andar – praticamente correr – em direção ao castelo.

Malfoy iria perceber, eventualmente, que ele tinha sido visto nu por seu rival, e sem dúvida ele se sentiria estranho por uma semana ou mais. Mas certamente, Harry pensou amargamente, Malfoy era o sortudo.

Ele nunca saberia de _metade_ do que aconteceu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras Boazinhas:**

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! \o\ /o/

DOIS capítulos para vocês, gente. *o* Que lindeza, sô! ^^

Eu adooooooooro esse em especial, e sei que vocês vão gostar também, tarados. ¬¬

Bom, galera, é isso. Não enjoem da gente porque semana que vem tem mais! \o\ \o/ /o/

Beijão!

_Ly e Cy._


	17. Passando Notas

Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)

Autora: Sakuri

Tradutora: Lycanrai Moraine

Revisão: Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

Betagem: Nanda Malfoy

Pares: Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

Classificação: M

Disclaimer da autora: Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

Disclaimer das tradutoras: Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

Avisos: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

Notas: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**Capitulo 17**:Passando Notas

"Valor." Harry murmurou cansado para a Mulher Gorda, que acordou assustada com o som de sua voz. Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado antes de girar a moldura para frente, deixando o garoto entrar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Coçando os olhos, ele tropeçou pela pequena entrada. Não eram nem nove da manhã, descobriu, lançando um feitiço _Tempus_ em seu caminho de volta ao castelo. Cedo demais para se estar acordado em um fim de semana, com certeza.

Resmungando baixo, ele vagou pela Sala Comunal que estava deserta a não ser por algumas pessoas que costumavam acordar cedo, na maioria do sétimo ano. Eles lançaram olhares curiosos para Harry, provavelmente intrigados com sua aparência nada arrumada, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse percebido as manchas de lama, folhas e gravetos que o cobriam, da mesma forma que cobriam Draco. Ele ignorou seus companheiros grifinórios, sem interesse em dar explicações.

Sua cama parecia o único destino lógico. Estava tão cansado, e cada um de seus músculos ainda doíam, tensos e contraídos, de maneira alguma aquecidos pela caminhada através dos jardins e pelo castelo. Ele não queria nada mais do que voltar a dormir – dessa vez, preferencialmente, _sem_ Malfoy pendurado em sua cintura.

Aquele acordar, em particular, foi possivelmente a coisa mais perturbadora que Harry já experimentou. E ele estava tentando evitar pensar nisso.

O dormitório ainda estava cheio com os sons de respirações leves e roncos ocasionais quando ele entrou. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, eles acordariam e simplesmente acreditariam que ele chegou bem tarde na noite anterior, sem perceber que ele desapareceu por um período tão grande de tempo.

Pensando nisso, esperançoso, caiu de qualquer jeito em sua cama – estragando totalmente seus planos com o fato de que ainda estava completamente vestido, coberto de lama e deitado em cima das cobertas.

oOo

Hermione ficou absurdamente aliviada quando Ron foi contar a ela que Harry estava de volta aos dormitórios. Os dois estavam sentados à mesa do café da manhã, discutindo o desaparecimento noturno de seu amigo.

A bruxa estava parcialmente raivosa, exasperada e aliviada. Estava cansada desses sumiços. Ela podia entender que Harry achava que precisava ficar sozinho, mas isso já estava ficando ridículo. Principalmente quando ele deixava ela e Ron acordados e preocupados por metade da noite.

E o que, em nome de Merlin, ele esteve _fazendo_ para voltar do jeito que voltou?! Ron não havia acordado o outro, mas deu a ela uma descrição detalhada do estado em que seu amigo estava. Qualquer um pensaria que ele esteve andando pela floresta ou algo assim!

Eles o deixaram dormir pelo café da manhã, e por parte da tarde, mesmo que Hermione estivesse soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, querendo passar um sermão. Ron tentou acordá-lo para perguntar se ele iria na visita a Hogsmead, mas desistiu depois de receber um resmungo impossível de se entender, mas claramente hostil, e eles foram sem ele. Foi apenas quando o jantar foi servido no castelo, lá pelas seis ou sete horas da noite, que os dois finalmente o viram.

Harry entrou com os olhos inchados pelas portas do Salão Principal. Ele obviamente havia tomado banho e mudado de roupa, ainda que o cabelo estivesse tão bagunçado quanto sempre e que as roupas trouxas que ele usava não combinassem e parecessem bastante gastas. Mas isso não era realmente uma surpresa.

O moreno jogou-se na cadeira entre seus amigos, que o estavam encarando calados, esperando algum tipo de explicação. Ele, no entanto, não pareceu perceber. Preguiçosamente, simplesmente olhou pelos pratos de comida e perguntou distraído. "Não sobrou nenhum frango?"

"Harry!" Hermione disse irritada, incapaz de se impedir por mais tempo. "Você não vai nem ao menos _tentar_ nos... nos..." ela parou, gaguejando.

Lançando um olhar simpático para a garota, Ron continuou. "Cara, _onde_ você esteve noite passada?"

Olhos verdes o encararam sem realmente enxergá-lo por alguns momentos, piscando. "Uhm..."

O que ele devia responder, de verdade? Ele até podia ouvir agora: _Noite passada? Oh, eu estive fora com Malfoy. Você sabe, aquele cara que nós odiamos. De qualquer forma, ele é um lobisomem agora, vocês não sabiam? O que, eu? Eu sou um Animago. Desculpe não ter contado para vocês nem nada..._

Hah. Dificilmente.

"Eu vou contar a vocês depois." Ele respondeu finalmente, olhando significantemente para os outros grifinórios na mesa, torcendo para que eles entendessem a indireta. Talvez ele conseguisse pensar em alguma historia que tivesse a ver com a Ordem, ou uma detenção que deu errado. _Alguma coisa_, pelo amor de Merlin. Ele não podia realmente contar a verdade.

Os dois pareceram preocupados, mas deixaram passar. Facilmente mudando de assunto, Ron começou a falar sobre a última partida dos Chudley Cannos, que rapidamente se tornou um debate animado entre ele e Seamus. Hermione poderia ter perguntado mais coisas, mas foi distraída por Lavender Brown, que estava sentada do seu outro lado e perguntava sua opinião sobre algum assunto feminino que Harry instantaneamente deixou de ouvir. Satisfeito por não ser mais o foco principal – mesmo que só por agora – ele passou a não se concentrar em nada mais importante do que a comida. Deus, ele estava morto de fome...

Procurando pela travessa mais próxima de batatas assadas e se preparando para se servir de uma porção generosa de arroz e de um pouco de carne, ele foi momentaneamente distraído quando alguma coisa cutucou seu braço.

Assustado, olhou para uma pequena dobradura de papel caindo suavemente no banco perto dele. Estava dobrado e tinha asas e uma cabeça triangular. Curioso, ele o pegou, virando-o em sua mão e percebendo que era um pequeno dragão de papel.

Ron espiou por cima de seu ombro. "O que é isso?" Ele perguntou com a boca cheia de comida.

Harry abriu a boca para responder que não fazia idéia, quando o pequeno dragão de repente bateu suas asas uma, duas vezes, e se abriu, voltando a sua forma original de um pedaço simples de pergaminho. Nele estavam seis palavras escritas com uma caligrafia fina e elegante.

'_Eu quero fazer aquilo de novo.'_

O moreno encarou a mensagem surpreso, impressionado com a simplicidade. Instantaneamente, é claro, ele soube de quem era, mas não podia se fazer olhar para cima ou para qualquer lugar na direção de um certo loiro.

"Caramba, quem mandou isso?!"

De volta à realidade com a exclamação surpresa do ruivo, Harry rapidamente se livrou da nota, enfiando-a em seu bolso. Ele olhou culpadamente para seu amigo, se perguntando como ele poderia possivelmente explicar a mensagem de Malfoy.

Ron o estava olhando incredulamente, tendo lido a mensagem por cima de seu ombro. Do seu outro lado, as sobrancelhas de Hermione estavam subindo.

"Uhm." Ele disse de novo, articuladamente.

"Era isso que você esteve fazendo noite passada?" A bruxa sussurrou rapidamente, se inclinando para a frente.

Harry a encarou, sem entender.

Ela enrubesceu, gesticulando vagamente. "Quero dizer... você estava com alguém...?"

Ron começou a rir, se virando.

Então ele entendeu, e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Oh Merlin. Eles pensavam... eles pensavam que ele estava _dormindo_ com alguém?! Eles pensavam que a mensagem de Malfoy era de uma garota! Deus, ele estremeceu ao pensar no que aquelas coisas implicavam...

"Eu – não!" Ele disse imediatamente, o rubor em seu rosto não tornando sua negativa muito convincente.

Ron parecia cético e impressionado ao mesmo tempo. Encarava seu amigo com um novo tipo de consideração, sua expressão bastante surpresa. "Harry, você podia ter nos contado se estava saindo com alguém, sabe..."

Desacreditado, Harry sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu não estou!"

A mão de Hermione segurou seu pulso, pedindo atenção. Ela fixou olhos castanhos preocupados nele, suas bochechas ainda fracamente rosadas. "Olhe, isso não é de nossa conta, eu sei, mas... eu quero dizer, você _está_ se protegendo, não está...?"

"_Hermione_!"

"E quem é ela?" Ron perguntou animado, cutucando ele nas costelas. "Por que nós não sabemos dela? É da grifinória?"

"Ron, não seja enxerido." A bruxa insistiu, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela continuou, com o mesmo fôlego. "Embora eu esteja um pouco confusa do porquê você não _confiou_ na gente o suficiente para -."

"Eu não estou saindo com ninguém!" Harry sussurrou chateado, baixando a voz para que as pessoas em volta não começassem a perceber o motivo da discussão. "Vocês não acham que saberiam se eu estivesse?!"

O ruivo deu de ombros. "Então de quem é a nota? E o que, exatamente, essa pessoa gostaria de fazer de novo?" Ele dava a seu amigo um olhar que dizia claramente, _Certo, saia dessa._

E Harry não podia. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer que não aumentasse o estrago, e ele não tinha nenhuma mentira particularmente convincente. Então ficou quieto, sacudindo a cabeça em uma negação muda – determinado, o tempo todo, a _matar_ Malfoy.

Ron descansou o cotovelo na mesa, rindo e parecendo satisfeito. "Eu _sabia_!" ele disse triunfante. "Então é para _isso_ que você tem desaparecido todas essas noites."

"Mas eu não..." ele desistiu quando pareceu óbvio que nenhum de seus amigos estavam mais ouvindo. Ao invés disso, se ocupavam em olhar por todas as mesas das Casas, tentando descobrir em qual sua nova 'namorada' sentava. Harry suspirou irritado, olhando exasperado para o outro lado.

Ao fazer isso, ele viu seu olhar ser desviado para a mesa da sonserina. Aproveitando a distração de seus amigos, lançou um olhar chateado para Malfoy. O loiro simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha, não parecendo em nada afetado por qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido nas últimas horas, inclusive por ter acordado nu e sujo no chão da cabana de Lupin, ou por ter sua nota privada – mas felizmente não assinada - lida por Weasley e Granger.

Draco Malfoy, verdade seja dita, estava até mesmo se divertindo um pouco. Ele observou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto o Trio de Ouro fofocava animadamente após a chegada de sua mensagem. Ele viu o rubor se espalhando pelo rosto de Potter e até ouviu suas exclamações escandalizadas do outro lado do Salão. Ele podia apenas _imaginar_ as conclusões às quais estavam chegando naquele momento...

Feliz com sua pequena forma de vingança – pela situação indigna em que acordou, que de alguma forma devia ser culpa de Potter, é claro – Draco terminou sua janta com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

oOo

Harry esperou próximo à cabana de Remus pela chegada dos outros. Novamente, assumiu sua nova forma, feliz pelo fato de que _podia_ fazer isso quando quisesse. Ele já havia decidido que iria contar a Ron e Hermione sobre isso logo, mas estava adiando por enquanto. Se iria realmente repetir essa pequena reunião, ele sentiu que devia provavelmente manter algum tipo de privacidade. Mas assim que a lua cheia acabasse, ele contaria – e também explicaria a teoria ridícula de que ele estava desaparecendo para ficar com alguma garota.

Ele tinha, é claro, se perguntado por que _Malfoy_ tinha pedido por uma repetição daquela noite. Harry sabia bem o suficiente que _ele_ havia gostado – tirando a parte em que acordou – mas ele achava que era a mesma coisa com o loiro. E considerando que Malfoy parecia determinado a viver em negação – pelo menos, segundo Remus, que tinha admitido para Harry que estava tentando botar algum juízo na cabeça do sonserino, – correr em uma alcatéia não era a melhor maneira de alguém se convencer de que era normal.

Merlin, ele havia acabado de se referir a ele mesmo e ao loiro como parte de uma _alcatéia_.

Bufando de irritação brevemente, desistiu de tentar entender tudo aquilo e se espreguiçou e bocejou. Os horários de seu corpo estavam todos confusos. Ele sentia como se devesse ser o meio do dia.

A espera não demorou muito mais do que aquilo. Em minutos, os dois lobisomens e Canino se juntaram a ele. Por um momento, ele parou para pensar o quão estranho era ele não ver Remus como humano há dias, mas aqui estava ele agora.

Dessa vez, eles caminharam pela borda da floresta até que estivessem no lado mais distante do lago, normalmente escondido da vista do castelo e de seus ocupantes. Malfoy, tão metido como sempre, na opinião de Harry, se recusou a chegar perto da água parada e escura do lago. De fato, ele se sentou e observou desdenhoso enquanto Canino se atirava na água, logo seguido por Harry, que estava gostando bastante da idéia de comportamento canino. Remus se sentou um pouco longe de suas companhias mais novas, olhando-os tolerantemente, e ocasionalmente lançando olhares para o resto do terreno, checando se ainda estavam sozinhos.

Olhando para cima, Harry viu o lobo branco sentado a alguma distância, sua cabeça virada um pouco de lado. O grifinório quase podia ver a expressão desgostosa que estaria estampada no rosto dele; quase podia ouvir a pergunta arrastada do que Harry achava que estava fazendo, agindo como se ele realmente fosse um animal.

Ele queria explicar, mas não conseguia. Queria tentar botar em palavras como... libertador tudo aquilo era. Isso era novo e estranho, e o fazia se sentir desinibido, tão diferente de como vinha se sentindo entediado ultimamente. E geralmente, ele não se importava se parecesse idiota.

E então eles continuaram assim, Draco tão distante como sempre e Harry felizmente abraçando a 'vida em bando'. Novamente, eles correram e brigaram, dessa vez em volta das margens do lago. O ponto alto da noite, na cabeça de Harry, foi quando estavam correndo lado a lado, e ele se jogou sobre o lobo. Malfoy tinha, é claro, perdido as passadas, e caído dentro da água meio verde, emergindo segundos depois rosnando e mostrando os dentes, seu pêlo prateado pingando e um pouco opaco.

Harry pagou pela provocação em várias pequenas brigas, quando o loiro fez o seu melhor para arranhar, chutar e empurrá-lo o mais dolorosamente que podia. Mas Harry havia recebido as punições rindo, ainda divertido.

oOo

Dessa vez, pelo menos, eles tiveram a boa idéia de deixar cobertores e travesseiros espalhados pelo chão, assim Draco seria poupado de acordar no mesmo estado de nudez. O lobisomem havia se enrolado sob eles, assim como Remus, enquanto Harry retornou ao normal e simplesmente pegou um travesseiro.

Como antes, foi a luz entrando pela janela que o acordou. Ele piscou algumas vezes, levantando o braço para coçar os olhos. Não se sentia tão exausto quanto na manhã anterior, e se perguntou se eles haviam dormido mais dessa vez.

Ainda assim, ele pensou, mais alguns minutos de sono não iriam matá-lo. Bocejando, ele se moveu para virar de lado, para longe da luz invasiva da manhã.

Mas pela segunda vez em muitas manhãs, Harry congelou. Oh, isso não estava acontecendo _de novo_! Pelo amor de Merlin!!

Mas certamente ele se encontrou preso por um peso com o qual não estava acostumado sobre ele. Levantou sua cabeça para olhar para baixo, sem mover mais nenhum músculo. Cabelo loiro tampava sua visão.

Malfoy não era particularmente pesado, ele era apenas... deselegante, quando dormia. E isso fazia dele difícil de mover. Novamente, seus membros estavam espalhados, a coberta envolvendo-o de qualquer forma. Ele havia abandonado qualquer travesseiro que estivera usando, colocando sua cabeça no peito de Harry. Um braço pálido estava cruzando o quadril de Harry, os dedos segurando a barra de sua calça.

Isso era ridículo! De que diabos Malfoy estava brincando? Isso não era normal! Certamente, muito pouca da interação entre eles era remotamente normal – mas _isso_...

Isso não podia continuar acontecendo. O sonserino estava tão desesperado por contato humano que estava se atirando em cima do primeiro desavisado que ficasse parado por tempo suficiente?! Uma vez... uma vez era compreensível... quase. Uma vez era apenas um incidente bastante embaraçador do qual eles poderiam culpar o sono. Mas duas vezes? Duas vezes era o começo de um padrão que deixava Harry desconfortável demais para falar.

Esse era _Malfoy_. O babaca sonserino por excelência. Um bastardo vingativo que apenas mudou para o lado da Luz porque foi forçado. Um imbecil completo que havia sido um tormento constante por mais de cinco anos. Oh, e um lobisomem, se é que isso conta para alguma coisa.

_Não_ alguém com quem Harry gostasse de se encontrar nessa posição. Sempre!

Ele pensou em tudo aquilo sem se mover, se perguntando, enquanto estava deitado ali, se Malfoy acordaria se ele simplesmente virasse para o lado e deixasse o loiro cair no chão. Provavelmente, ele concluiu depois de algum tempo. Droga!

O sonserino em questão, como que sentindo sua intenção de escapar, de repente decidiu aumentar seu aperto. A mão no quadril de Harry segurou seus jeans, usando a alça do cinto para se prender, e ele se acomodou mais firmemente através da barriga do grifinório. Suspiros baixos, não altos o suficiente para serem roncos, vieram em um ritmo contínuo.

Harry apertou seus olhos. Muito estranho, _muito estranho_! Desesperado para ficar livre, ele considerou simplesmente empurrar Draco e sair. Talvez o loiro estivesse com sono demais para perceber o que havia acontecido. Talvez –

Seja sensível, ele disse para si mesmo irritado. Isso não era a Grande Escapada, isso era sair de baixo de um garoto adormecido. Não era tão difícil. Afinal, ele já havia feito antes, pensou exasperado.

Pensando nisso, ele fez o que havia feito na primeira vez, pegando o pulso do outro – após um breve momento para desfazer o aperto de seus dedos em seu jeans – e levantou-o. Era apenas uma questão de sair debaixo do sonserino depois disso, o que ele prontamente fez, até mesmo colocando-o no chão por boas maneiras.

Não, isso definitivamente não poderia continuar acontecendo. Harry disse para si mesmo enquanto pegava sua varinha e seus óculos, que ele tinha deixado no chão perto dele na noite anterior. O que era uma pena, porque ele estava gostando das corridas noturnas com os dois lobisomens e Canino.

Mas algumas coisas realmente não valiam a pena.

Isso, por exemplo, era apenas estranho demais. Não havia duas maneiras de se encarar isso. Esse era Malfoy e acordar com ele daquela forma – mesmo que fossem apenas três manhãs em um mês – simplesmente não era uma opção. Se fosse qualquer outro, ele não teria se importado tanto, mas ele riscou uma linha firme sobre posições para se dormir com seu inimigo número um.

Pensando nessa última frase incredulamente, ele sacudiu a cabeça, torcendo para tirar esse pensamento da cabeça para sempre.

O ponto era, ele não podia fazer aquilo de novo. Mesmo quando fechou a porta de Remus atrás de si e começou a caminhada de volta para o castelo, ele ainda estava nervoso e bastante desconfortável. Rubor ainda coloria seu rosto e sua pele ainda estava quente, de uma maneira nada natural, onde esteve em contato com o sonserino.

Não, definitivamente não valia a pena...

oOo

Era a vez de Draco receber a mensagem, dessa vez enquanto ele estava com Pansy e Blaise algumas horas depois, deitado preguiçosamente sob uma das árvores perto do lago. Ele estava cansado, e tinha muita energia para nada além de encarar a superfície calma, vez ou outra vendo uma sombra da Lula Gigante e franzindo o cenho ao se lembrar de Potter empurrando-o na água. Ele tinha levado uns bons quarenta minutos aquela manhã para se sentir limpo novamente...

Esses eram os pensamentos que corriam por sua mente, quando foi interrompido pela chegada do que parecia ser um avião de papel feito bem porcamente. Ele pousou no seu colo, o nariz pontudo espetando-o de leve.

Pansy automaticamente esticou um braço para pegá-lo, mas ele o tirou da reta antes que ela conseguisse, segurando-o longe da menina.

Ela riu inocentemente. "O quê? Eu pensei que poderia ter sido para mim."

Girando os olhos, Draco se levantou, indo postar-se a alguns passos de distância de seus amigos antes de abrir a nota e olhar brevemente a linha escrita num garrancho.

'_Não posso ir esta noite. Tenho um encontro.'_

Sobrancelhas loiras se levantaram rapidamente por alguns segundos antes de se fecharem numa careta. Rapidamente, ele amassou o papel numa bola e pensou em responder acidamente, algo como _Eu não me lembro de ter te convidado_. Ou talvez um sarcástico, _Então milagres __**realmente**__ acontecem_.

Mas não, isso iria apenas encorajar sua correspondência sem tato. Olhando em volta, ele não viu nenhum sinal de Potter pelos gramados, e disse a si mesmo que isso era uma boa coisa. Pansy e Blaise estariam observando-o, e saberiam instantaneamente de quem a nota era se o vissem encarando o grifinório.

Com um rápido _Incêndio_, jogou o papel amassado no ar e se virou conforme ele se desintegrava em cinzas ao vento.

Além disso, ele não queria realmente fazer aquilo de novo, de qualquer forma. A ausência de Potter não fazia nenhuma diferença...

oOo

Harry observou o loiro receber, ler e destruir seu pequeno avião de seu lugar na janela do corujal. Um encontro, ele disse na mensagem. Hah! Ele teria sorte se encontrasse o tempo e paciência para namorar alguém, e não teria pensado nessa desculpa se não fosse pela mensagem original de Malfoy fazendo seus amigos chegarem a conclusões precipitadas.

Distraidamente, ele coçou as penas de Edwiges, imaginando, sem se preocupar muito, se Malfoy iria se importar ou não pelo fato de ele não estar lá, e se o sonserino estaria lá fora em algum lugar da floresta esta noite, sem Harry.

Não que ele se importasse, disse resoluto – sabendo perfeitamente que estava mentindo para si mesmo, mas não sabendo realmente o porquê.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Ola!!!! \o/

Mais um capitulo lindo pra vocês! Acho que agora nós conseguimos voltar definitivamente a nosso ritmo normal ^^

E não foram lindas as mensagens?

Só falta botarmos as reviews em dia.... *Ly sai correndo chorando com a quantidade de reviews*... E por falar em reviews: pessoas, nós continuamos avisando e vocês continuam esquecendo... quando mandarem uma review, por favor, mandem um email para respostas... se não nós não teremos como encher o saco de vocês na sua caixa de entrada também! ;)

Beijos a todos e até domingo que vem!

Ly e Cy


	18. Descobertas Desagradáveis

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capitulo 18**: Descobertas Desagradáveis_

oOo

Harry sonhou.

E como qualquer garoto adolescente normal de sua idade, com os hormônios à flor da pele, ele, normalmente sonhava com sexo. Nunca era nada específico. Sem nomes nem rostos, o que algumas vezes o irritava, mas era uma coisa à qual ele tinha se acostumado. As cenas que apareciam em sua cabeça normalmente não eram claras, se focando em sensações ao invés da pessoa com quem ele fantasiava.

Mas esse era diferente. Se alguma parte dele estivesse consciente e prestando atenção, ele saberia que esse seria diferente desde o começo.

Começou com uma corrida. Novamente, ele estava subitamente vivo e excitado e não podia _respirar_ e era incrível. Ele estava correndo pela escuridão, incapaz de ver qualquer coisa além da criatura contra a qual ele corria, que parecia se mover ao seu lado sem nenhum esforço, a densa pelagem prateada esvoaçando com o movimento de músculos visíveis. Não havia som além das respirações deles, que saia pesada, e do bater das patas e dos corações.

Ele não sabia o que aconteceria se ele fosse mais devagar, mas fazer qualquer coisa além de ir mais rápido não era uma opção. De alguma forma, no entanto, era impossível para ele passar a frente, não importava o quão rápido ele corresse, e na verdade, ele não tinha certeza se teria feito isso se conseguisse.

E juntos eles correram, e Harry adorava isso.

Então sem aviso, houve um rosnado do lobo ao seu lado, o som perigoso e raivoso, então haviam _dentes_...! De repente estava sobre ele, todos os movimentos graciosos desaparecidos, apenas restando força e raiva e dor. Ele o mordeu, de novo e de novo, e não eram as feridas que o assustavam, mas a certeza incerta de que algo terrível iria acontecer agora que ele fora mordido...

Ele se contorceu para revidar, assustado e furioso, fechando suas próprias mandíbulas em volta de qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar. Ele tirou sangue e sentiu o outro retirando sangue. Gritou de dor e se sentiu satisfeito quando o outro fez o mesmo. Eles se encontraram e viraram e rolaram, um borrão preto e branco, ambos manchados de vermelho.

A mudança deve ter sido sutil, já que ele nem percebeu à principio. Em um momento havia apenas uma ferocidade canina, tudo o que importava era o pêlo e o gosto de sangue e rosnados e dentes, no outro eles eram humanos e estavam caindo juntos, ainda embolados e lutando com as mesmas regras. Pele contra pele, unhas arranhando a carne, ganhando um resmungo de dor de um deles, embora ele não soubesse de qual. Dentes na sua garganta, mordendo com força e isso _doía_, mas ele estava virando sua cabeça para o lado e permitindo isso, _querendo_...

A respiração quente contra a ferida nova, e então lábios, mal encostando, trilhando para cima. Seus dedos indo se entrelaçar em mechas loiras, puxando-as com força, até que ele encontrou olhos cinzentos.

Beijando, então, e mesmo isso doía. Todo o suor marcado com um gosto de ferrugem; dentes pontiagudos e firmes; línguas sendo forçadas para frente invasivamente. Tudo aquilo numa luta.

Não era sensual, na verdade. Não era sobre amor ou mesmo luxúria – era apenas alívio. O termo 'fazer amor' era uma piada – isso era fazer _fogo_; selvagem e doloroso e bonito, e tão inacreditavelmente intenso... Era liberdade e raiva e fogo, nada mais e nunca algo menos.

O fato de que isso era tudo menos vago quando se tratava de seu parceiro, não era importante – pelo menos não agora. Repulsão e desgosto apenas pareciam se espiralar entre eles, combinadas com o calor e a dor e o desejo, tudo isso se unindo em pura _necessidade_.

As mãos delicadas do outro o estavam tocando com força, a pele macia estranha com a força deles, machucando, mas _oh Deus_ isso era bom, e não pare, nunca, e ele ia -.

Harry acordou.

oOo

E assim se passou a última noite da lua cheia, marcando o fim da espera, mas então, o nervosismo entre eles nunca havia sido tão forte.

Aterrorizado por seus próprios sonhos e ainda mais do que um pouco incomodado pela maneira como havia acordado duas vezes agora. Harry não fazia idéia de como ele iria fazer seus encontros da AD com Malfoy como parceiro, se ele nem conseguia mais olhar nos olhos do loiro. A boa e simples rivalidade que eles dividiam parecia uma coisa do passado para ele. Era algo que ele queria, ao invés dessa inespecífica estranheza que parecia partir apenas de um lado que existia agora.

O grifinório começava até a pensar se ele devia apenas cancelar tudo aquilo envolvendo a AD. Afinal de contas, ele ainda não havia contado a ninguém além de Malfoy. E ele _sabia_ quanto esforço teria que fazer para convencer seus amigos a seguirem o plano. Ele queria aquela luta? Ele tinha ao menos razões boas o suficiente para começar com ela?

E além disso, pra que era isso tudo, de qualquer forma, além de acabar passando horas e horas em aposentos incrivelmente pequenos com Malfoy...? Merlin, talvez ele realmente _fosse_ masoquista...

Sacudindo a cabeça, exasperado com aquele pensamento, o garoto suspirou resignado. Não, isso era ridículo. Ele havia começado isso com uma razão, então podia muito bem continuar. E quanto ao sonserino... bem, foi apenas um sonho, provavelmente criado por quão perturbado ele esteve de encontrar Malfoy dormindo em cima dele naquela manhã.

É. Era isso.

Nesse meio tempo, sem saber de nada disso, Draco estava depressivo. Ele não _sabia_ que estava depressivo, não realmente, mas estava. De fato, ele estivera depressivo desde que Harry maldito Potter teve a audácia de... de lhe dar um pé na bunda!

Não era que ele _queria_ particularmente o grifinório por perto. Não, era apenas que ele não _o_ havia deixado primeiro. Isso começava a ser um padrão! Implicava que Draco era que estava procurando a companhia do Garoto de Ouro – e havia sido rejeitado! Isso era inaceitável.

Ele ficou no seu quarto na terceira noite da lua, dizendo firmemente para si mesmo que havia decidido ficar ali mesmo antes da nota presunçosa de Potter. O que realmente o irritava, no entanto, foi que ele passou as longas horas da noite rodando por seus aposentos vazios, perturbado por estar preso. O matava admitir que queria estar lá fora com Lupin e Potter. E aquele maldito cachorro. Então, de uma maneira verdadeiramente Malfoy, ele não admitiu, resolvido a acampar no último banco da negação.

Mesmo quando ele ouviu o som alto de um uivo algum tempo após a meia noite, e encontrou descansando suas patas dianteiras no parapeito da janela, arranhando as cortinas para abri-las e encarar o contorno negro da floresta – mesmo assim, Draco se convenceu de que preferia seu precioso isolamento.

Mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, sozinho em seus quartos privados próximos ao laboratório de Poções, Severus estava sentado, acordado, olhando o livro grosso aberto a sua frente e a pilha de livros similares empilhados na mesa.

O sono não parecia estar vindo – não que tivesse se esforçado – então a alternativa era pesquisar. Pesquisar para essa ridícula farsa de plano.

Cada um dos livros a sua frente continha informações detalhadas sobre as dificuldades da magia mental, incluindo Oclumência, Legilimência e mesmo alguns dos mais obscuros talentos. Ele já havia lido até magia sem varinha, mas não havia encontrado nada útil para seu propósito específico.

Suspirando, ele se recostou à cadeira e fechou os olhos, pressionando levemente sua mão às suas costelas, que ainda estavam doloridas, apesar das quantidades imensas de Poção para dor que ele havia ingerido. Poppy o acusou de ser hipocondríaco, ainda reclamando de ferimentos que já haviam sido curados há dias. Hmph. O que aquela mulher sabia...

Mas fantasmas de dores eram os menores de seus problemas. Agora, com o fim da lua cheia e sua ausência por mais um mês, não havia tempo a perder para começar com os preparativos de transformar Lupin em um espião. Eles teriam sua primeira sessão assim que possível, o que não envolveria nada mais do que Severus aprender a mexer na mente do lobisomem.

Isso era apenas uma das coisas que tornava a tarefa tão odiosa. Legilimência era conhecida por ser um estilo de magia exaustivo. Mesmo que assim fosse ser bem mais rápido do que usando Oclumência, ainda seria preciso de sessão atrás de sessão para que eles tivessem feito alguma coisa que fosse remotamente útil. O que significava exposição prolongada ao ex-Maroto, assim como incontáveis visitas aos seus pensamentos e memórias. Apenas a idéia já repulsa o sonserino.

Severus, estudando magia mental, havia aprendido dos muitos perigos. Ele viu o que poderia acontecer se uma pessoa se perdesse na mente de outra. Ele viu amigos odiarem uns aos outros após descobrir coisas que eles preferiam não saber. Mas, ele tinha que admitir, ele nunca havia ouvido falar de um caso como o deles, em que os indivíduos em questão, odiavam um ao outro com a mesma força que ele e Lupin. Amargamente, ele se perguntou como isso afetaria os procedimentos. Se amigos se separam com informação demais, como eles, como inimigos, poderiam lidar com isso?

Mas então, ele supôs, não havia muito mais que pudesse piorar sua opinião do outro homem...

oOo

Remus desceu relutantemente as escadarias para as masmorras, e pelos corredores escuros que levavam ao laboratório de Poções e aos aposentos privados de Severus. Com cada passo, ele parecia ficar mais lento, mexendo ansiosamente em qualquer objeto pequeno que houvesse em seus bolsos, nos botões de suas vestes, na corrente de seu relógio. Qualquer coisa para adiar o inevitável.

Isso, ele tinha certeza, _não_ iria dar certo. O que ele esteve _pensando_, concordando com essa invasão de privacidade?! E Severus! _Severus_, de todas as pessoas! Ele tinha sido acertado na _cabeça_ quando começou com isso?!

Esses eram os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça conforme ele se aproximava da dor atrás da qual esperava o Mestre de Poções e levantava sua mão para bater tão levemente quanto fosse possível.

Apesar disso, no entanto, houve apenas uma pausa momentânea antes que Remus ouvisse o _click_ da tranca e um bastante irritado Severus aparecesse, olhando para ele por um segundo antes de relutantemente sair da frente e permitir sua entrada. Ele se enrijeceu visivelmente quando o lobisomem passou por ele.

Havia – novamente, inevitavelmente – um silêncio estranho quando Remus caminhou incerto para dentro. Ele havia estado ali apenas uma vez antes, e não estava exatamente em seu melhor estado mental. Ele mal se lembrava alguma coisa do incidente, alem de Severus batendo a porta em sua cara. Ele nunca notou no tema de cor do quarto, verde e negro. Ou o sofá de aparência particularmente confortável perto da parede. Ele teve que olhar novamente para ver a lareira acesa que fazia até mesmo esse quarto escuro parecer quente.

Pensando consigo mesmo, Remus sacudiu a cabeça. O que ele tinha esperado? Que Severus realmente vivesse nas masmorras frias, úmidas e com paredes de pedra como os alunos diziam? O homem _era_ humano, apesar de tudo...

"Você ainda vai ficar em pé ai por muito tempo, ou vai acabar logo com isso?"

A voz de Severus o fez se mover. Ele se adiantou para o sofá, mas foi parado por outra ordem impaciente.

"No chão, Lupin." Disse o Mestre de Poções, passando por ele. "Sente ali." Ele indicou o tapete em frente à lareira, esperando que o lobisomem se sentasse meio sem jeito antes de ocupar seu lugar de frente para ele.

"O que nós -."

"Eu preciso de contato visual." Severus explicou irritado, pegando sua varinha e colocando-a em seu colo por enquanto. "E você vai perceber que do chão a queda é menor do que de uma cadeira."

"Queda...?"

"Legilimência é um processo cansativo para ambos os participantes, especialmente se prolongada. Você vai entender quando nós começarmos. Agora, se já está pronto...?"

Remus empalideceu, reprimindo a necessidade de mexer em qualquer coisa que pudesse alcançar. "O que, já? Como em... agora?"

O outro homem riu debochado, rolando os olhos. "Bem, nos podíamos parar para tomar um chá com biscoitos, mas eu imaginei que nós dois queríamos que isso acabasse logo. Não é exatamente uma experiência muito agradável, Lupin. Eu preferiria não prolongá-la ainda mais."

O lobisomem suspirou. "Oh, está certo. Sim. Estou pronto." A expressão preocupada em seu rosto contrariava suas palavras, mas Severus não se importou. Rapidamente, a varinha do Mestre de Poções estava em suas mãos e fazendo os movimentos necessários.

"_Legilimens_!"

Remus engasgou e se inclinou para trás com a sensação de alguma coisa acertando-o entre os olhos...

oOo

Ele se sentiu separado de tudo por um mero segundo. Não podia ter durado mais do que isso, mas o segundo parecia se alongar indefinidamente. Era algo com o qual Severus já havia se acostumado há muito tempo; uma coisa que o havia aterrorizado da primeira vez que ele a sentiu, e mesmo agora ainda o deixava um pouco inquieto. Não havia nada que o prendesse, nenhuma proteção, nem barreiras. Havia, quase literalmente... nada. Nada que o mantivesse no lugar, que o mantivesse inteiro. Ele estava se misturando com tudo, seus pensamentos escapando pelas bordas. Sua mente não era mais dele; seu corpo havia sido deixado para trás. Ele estava flutuando, perdido do mundo físico.

Mas tão rápido quanto a sensação começou, ela se foi novamente enquanto ele sentia sua mente se acomodar em único ser. De volta a segurança de uma mente fechada, um lugar aonde ele pudesse ficar sem se dispersar no nada, ele lançou seus sentidos adiante, explorando.

Esse mundo novo e temporário era estranho, e ele rapidamente o detestou. A mente de Lupin era bem diferente da sua própria, todos os pensamentos acordados nervosos, se agitando com a sua presença. Ele viu pedaços deles, desconexos e vagos.

_... Severus de todas as pessoas... Não pense em nada ruim... prova marcada para a próxima semana... Harry tem os olhos de Lily... a mesma forma animaga de Sirius... Não pense em Sirius... não pense..._

Severus quis rolar os olhos as tentativas patéticas do lobisomem de desviá-lo. Ele realmente achava que essa seqüência de fatos inúteis iria esconder seus segredos? Dificilmente. No entanto ele já começava a entregar algumas coisas interessantes. Então Potter era um Animago? Um sem registro, aparentemente. Que pedaço interessante de conhecimento...

Se segurando a isso, Severus se deixou levar. Era como nadar. Era assim que ele gostava de imaginar Legilimência, de qualquer forma. Então ele afundou mais, seguindo aquela trilha de pensamento que envolvia Potter e seu assunto de Animagia.

Rapidamente, ele chegou nas memórias. Da escuridão da mente de Lupin pela qual ele nadou, era como emergir em uma bolha de ar que era uma cena que se passava como em uma penseira.

Noite. Lupin como um lobisomem, acabado de se transformar. Solto nos jardins, contornando o canto de sua cabana para ver os outros. Dois deles. Um prateado sob a luz da lua, e o outro negro como uma sombra. Olhos verdes fitando-o de volta, com reconhecimento instantâneo.

O mestre de poções observou as imagens rápidas não apenas um pouco chocado. Mas ele não estava olhando para o cão de olhos verdes, e sim para o lobo prateado, Draco. Aquele era Draco! Por que seu afilhado estava com Potter e Lupin?

Um pouco alarmado, ele não pensou em nada além de se apressar para a próxima memória, seguindo as trilhas que ligavam essa cena à próxima.

Ele os olhou correndo. Todos os quatro avançando pela floresta, brigando e latindo e correndo, com Potter e Draco na frente. Ele viu Lupin, o lobo alfa, mais velho, mantendo um olhar tolerante em sua pequena alcatéia de mentira. Particularmente, ele engasgou e não pôde fazer nada com a cena que se mostrava a sua frente, de seu afilhado e o Garoto que Sobreviveu... _brincando_, por falta de uma palavra mais digna, nas margens do lago; água sendo jogada e pêlos sujos de lama e, no meio disso tudo, Draco uivando para a lua...

Ele se afastou das memórias, achando que elas não batiam com suas próprias justificativas. Draco não _queria_ ser um lobisomem! Ele não havia abraçado isso, como Lupin fez! Era isso que os fazia diferentes!

Mas isso... Ele não podia aceitar isso...

Furioso, ele direcionou sua raiva para o único alvo lógico: Lupin. Esquecendo toda a ética profissional e as razões para estar ali, Severus se agarrou à primeira trilha de pensamentos que encontrou e a seguiu. Ele sentiu o nervosismo alarmado do lobisomem, sentiu isso como correntes elétricas passando pela água negra a sua volta, mas ignorou a sensação. Pedaços aleatórios de sons e imagens passaram por ele, totalmente sem sentido, enquanto ele escolhia partes não conectadas, determinado apenas em invadir a privacidade que havia prometido manter, apenas para dar o troco.

"_James! Peguei detenção com McGonagall por uma semana por sua causa!" A tímida expressão de James Potter, aparecia através dos olhos do adolescente Lupin._

"_Não, obrigado, Minerva, eu prefiro apenas açúcar no meu..."_

_Lua cheia. Transformação, e __**Merlin**__, aquilo doía! Ossos mudando, quebrando, crescendo. Sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos. Tudo doía. Não importava, entretanto, contanto que ele pudesse caçar… Ele precisava caçar algo, rasgar algo e romper e morder e consumir..._

"_Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito, muito -!"_

_Sexo. Dessa vez apressado e deselegante e levemente doloroso, mas sempre perfeito. Calor e fulgor e Sirius, os dois suspiravam juntos, risos retumbando silenciosamente em seus peitos. __Perfeito..._

"_Não o chame assim, Sirius." Uma reprimenda._

"_Se eu for capaz de te ajudar, eu o farei você querendo ou não, senhor Malfoy." _

_Dor. Uma perda tão grande que ele não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia viver. Abandonado, inútil. Solidão que ia mais fundo do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha conhecido. Partido tão rápido que ele mal pôde chorar, não naqueles primeiros dias..._

_Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Um Severus Snape de catorze anos sentado a três mesas de distância, Remus Lupin corou quando o encarou por cima de seu livro-texto de Transfiguração, embaraçado por sua própria fascinação, mas inteiramente incapaz de desviar o olhar-_

Finalmente, Severus deteu-se, congelado pela memória. Atordoado, ele olhou entre as imagens de si mesmo e de Lupin, mistificado pela implicação daquele particular cenário. Com certeza que não...

Mas ao fundo, o alarme do lobisomem tinha se transformado em mortificação, que se espalhava ao redor dele.

Meio divertido, meio horrorizado, Severus libertou o feitiço e foi jogado da mente de Lupin, de volta à sua própria, em tempo de ver o outro homem deixar-se cair para trás em exaustão.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Cy: "No chão, Lupin." Disse o Mestre de Poções

Chão, chão chão chão

Ly: O_O Você ta ouvindo funk amoreca???

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: uia

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: Não, mas não evitei.

Ly: Eu não esperava isso de você... esperava da Nanda

Ly: u.u

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: Esperava de mim????????????

Ly: Esperava

Nanda: Cy eu vou te levar pra um baile funk quando você vier!

Cy: Credo! O.o

Ly: você tem cara de funkeira...

XD

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: ooooooooooooooooh =O

Nanda: Claro....rebolo até o chão u.u

Ly: Eu sabia! *aponta*

Nanda: Vivo no baile do Salgueiro

Ly: Ta por dentro dos mais novos batidões!

Só proibidão!

E nós nos esforçamos tanto pra criar uma menininha doce... meiga... educada... que gosta de musica clássica... u.u

Nanda: Não deu certo.

Cy: u.u

Ly: E você se orgulha disso?

Nanda: Daqui a pouco vou colocar minha sainha e top... e ir requebrar sem calcinha.

Cy: *vendo a coleção do Chopin empoeirada, servindo de apoido pros cds da Mulher Mexerica*

Ly: O.O

Nanda: de de sainhaaaaaaaaaaa

Ly: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: O______________________________O

Ly: Cê sabe que na versao proibidao a musica é "sem calcinhaaaaaa", nao sabe?

Nanda: Eu vou pro baile procurar o meu negão....

Vou subir no palco ao som do tambosão

Ly: O.O

E a Coy?

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: O______________________________O

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A "música" não é minha

ahh a melhor parte: sou cachorrona mesmo, e late que eu vou passar...

zezussssssssssss

Ly: Ah... agora você fala "musica" né? Mas na hora de ir se requebrar com seu negão (sem a Coy ainda por cima) não quer saber dessas coisas de aspas...

Cy: yay!!!

Nanda: a Coy que me ajuda a pular a janela da mansão

Ly: O.o CY!!!

Nanda: ces tão por fora, aêeee mano

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: O.o

Ly: Temos que repensar esse casório!

Cy: TEMOS! Ò.Ó

Nanda: ahhh

Esqueci de contar... vocês vão ficar bravas?

Ly: Vamos! Ò.Ó

Nanda: Então ta... não conto...

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

É isso ae! Mais um capitulo quentinho pra vocês! Espero que gostem e continuem nos acompanhando!

Para todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews nos capítulos passados: pessoal, nós pedimos muitas desculpas mesmo por não termos respondido aquelas reviews, mas já era difícil apenas traduzir, e muitas vezes, nós gastamos mais de um dia para respondermos tudo, então ficou um pouco complicado. Nós tomamos então a decisão de que não vamos responder àquelas reviews que estão atrasadas, mas iremos voltar responder a partir desse capitulo. Pedimos muitas desculpas à quem sempre nos escreve e esperamos que compreendam os motivos dessa decisão.

Beijos a todos

_Cy e Ly_


	19. O Desafio

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capitulo 19: **O Desafio_

oOo

Harry não podia acreditar que ele estava naquela situação. A situação de 'implorar' através de um retrato por um lobisomem amuado.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy! Saia logo daí!"

"Foda-se, Potter! Talvez eu tenha coisas melhores pra fazer!"

"Você não tem! Você não tem nada além de ficar deprimido por semanas."

"E daí?! Eu mudei de idéia. Eu não quero fazer nada com o seu Fã Clube."

Prestes a deixar uma fileira de insultos escapar, Harry forçou-se a parar. Isso era inútil e não o levaria a lugar nenhum. Uma solução mais efetiva seria no mínimo confrontar o loiro cara a cara.

"Lilith, você pode, por favor, me deixar entrar?" ele perguntou à pintura polidamente, sorrindo em boas maneiras.

"Não se _atreva _- "

Tarde demais. O retrato girou para frente, rindo bobamente para si mesma. Um sonserino furioso foi deixado em sua esteira, quadril atirado para um lado e mão descansando ali arrogantemente. Harry mal repreendeu uma risada abafada, tentando se lembrar da última vez que vira uma pose tão afeminada.

Seu divertimento morreu quando o loiro o cutucou no peito com um dedo pontudo. "Eu apreciaria se você _parasse_ de explorar seu estranho relacionamento com meu retrato, Potter!"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Que seja. Nós tínhamos um acordo."

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Como eu disse, mudei de idéia."

Arremedando o irritante _show_ de indiferença, o grifinório replicou, "E daí? Você ainda tem de aparecer, então você poderia muito bem fazer algo útil ao menos uma vez."

O sonserino sorriu desdenhoso. "Não vejo por quê."

Finalmente perdendo a paciência, Harry agarrou as vestes do outro e o puxou forçosamente pela sala. Por entre dentes cerrados, ele resmungou, "Feche os olhos e pense na Inglaterra, não me importo, apenas venha!" antes de arrastar o altamente indignado loiro na direção certa.

"Tire as mãos de mim, Potter! Estou dizendo, tire as drogas das mãos de mim! Eu não vou fazer isso! Não vou! Eu –"

oOo

"- não acredito que estou fazendo isso…"

Harry suspirou e lançou um olhar exasperado na direção do sonserino, que já tinha calado a boca. Do momento que eles chegaram à Sala Precisa, sozinhos por enquanto, ele tinha fixado os olhos numa escrivaninha convenientemente colocada– mas não era tudo conveniente naquele lugar? – e empoleirado-se nela, cruzando as pernas sob ele e apoiando o cotovelo em seu joelho. Amuado.

Sua varinha era segura folgadamente pela que não sustentava seu queixo, formando preguiçosos círculos no ar que faziam anéis de fumaça saírem pela ponta. Um olhar entediado acompanhava seus progressos.

Novamente, Harry deu as costas a ele, terminando suas passadas. Eles estavam esperando a chegada do resto da AD, e Harry estava nervoso. Ele sabia que aquilo não terminaria muito bem. Alguns deles poderiam até sair do grupo, e aqueles que ficassem seriam, no mínimo, desacreditados da situação inteira. Afinal de contas, ele estava, de fato, aliando-se a Malfoy. Ele estava _confiando_ no idiota estúpido, até mesmo _contando_ com ele. Ele não podia realmente culpar seus amigos por estarem céticos, podia? A idéia _era_ ridícula, quando ele pensava naquilo -

Mas não, ele parou a si mesmo de seguir por aquela trilha, antes que tivesse segundos, terceiros ou até mesmo décimos pensamentos...

"Você não pode sentar quieto?" o sonserino falou arrastadamente, o encarando. "Está me deixando tonto."

"Todos eles vão odiar a idéia," ele atirou de volta, completamente irrelevante ao que o loiro tinha dito.

Draco zombou. "Sim, bem, eu posso ver como fazer um buraco no tapete vai fazer eles _amarem_ isso…"

"Você _vive_ para ser inútil...?"

"Eu tento."

O grifinório suspirou e ergueu uma mão para esfregar os olhos cansadamente. "Eu nem ao menos contei a Ron e Hermione..."

Olhos cinza rolaram em irritação. "Merlin, Potter, você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Confie em mim, a única parte do seu grande discurso que eles ouvirão ou se importarão é aquela onde eles vão poder me azarar em nome do 'treinamento'. Eles adorarão você ainda mais do que adoram agora, e se perguntarão qual novo _espetacular_ talento você usou para me fazer concordar com isso..."

"Hum, talvez."

O sonserino fez alguns sons de repúdio e voltou a assistir seus anéis de fumaça.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de Draco meditar inocentemente, "Bem, ou isso... ou eles pensarão que eu lancei um _Imperio_ em você. Weasley irá me atacar, você, sendo o herói, irá pular em minha defesa, e todos nós cairemos numa chuva de maldições... Mas, você sabe, torça pelo melhor e tudo mais."

"Ai, Deus..."

oOo

Draco nunca tinha sido bom em Adivinhação, e Harry supôs aquilo era bom. Ambas de suas 'predições' foram inexatas. Primeiro, Harry duvidava que toda a sua audiência pudesse _adorá-lo_, muito menos agora. E segundo, Seamus e Ginny tinham se atirado em Ron antes mesmo que o ruivo chegasse muito perto do sonserino, então a chuva de maldições também tinha sido evitada.

Por pouco.

Agora, Harry olhava vulnerável para sua hostil audiência. Malfoy, sempre inútil, sentava-se próximo da beirada da mesa, uma perna balançando indolentemente enquanto ele examinava suas unhas, parecendo inconsciente do que estava acontecendo a sua volta – embora ele tenha se sobressaltado quando Ron saltou sobre ele. Como se para remendar aquele leve escorregão no decoro, ele tinha passado os minutos seguintes tendo certeza de que todos que tinham visto ele percebessem sua clamorosa falta de preocupação. Ele sentou-se seguramente atrás de Potter, protegido, a maior parte do tempo, das azarações presas nas línguas dos grifinórios.

"Com certeza Dumbledore não pode _ainda_ esperar que ele fique aqui!" Hermione protestou, talvez pela terceira vez. "Não depois do que aconteceu, quero dizer..."

Harry suspirou. Ele estava finalmente chegando ao ponto, percebeu, e esta era a parte em que perderia todo o apoio de que precisava. Ainda assim, isso tinha que ser feito.

"Malfoy não está aqui porque o diretor mandou. Bem... não _apenas_ por isso. Eu pedi que ele viesse."

Hermione parecia não poder responder àquilo e, próximo a ela, Ron grunhiu e cobriu os olhos. "Harry, parceiro, você está me matando aqui!" Enquanto isso, o resto da AD começava a murmurar preocupadamente um com o outro.

O sonserino ergueu uma mão como se eles estivessem em aula, e chamou, "Só pra deixar claro, eu estava disposto a nunca mais ver suas caras."

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," Harry resmungou cansadamente, entretanto ele não estava surpreso. O sonserino tinha ido até lá determinado a não cooperar. Pelo resto da reunião, ele tentou falar calma e concisamente, aderindo-se ao seu papel de líder. "Eu percebi... bem, que isto não é uma decisão popular, no momento, mas eu acho, se vocês me ouvirem, que entenderão que... bem, que -"

"Oh, tome uma atitude, Potter!"

Harry virou-se para o loiro, olhos verdes estreitos.

Malfoy não pareceu se perturbar. Ele finalmente se dignou a se mover, pulando levemente da mesa e espanando uma poeira imaginária de sua jeans de marca. Tinha sido um choque descobrir que o sonserino possuía mais de uma peça de roupa trouxa, entretanto menos surpreendente do que notar que elas eram tão caras quanto qualquer uma de suas vestes.

Eles se encararam por um momento, o sonserino com o quadril inclinado para um lado e braços cruzados, o grifinório com os punhos fechados ao lado de sue corpo.

"Ninguém estava falando com você," Harry rosnou.

"Bem, se alguém tivesse algum senso, eles _estariam_. Seu usual discurso inspirador está um pouco gasto. Diga a eles o básico e vamos logo com isso! Que tipo de professor é você...?"

O grifinório franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

"Quando foi a última vez que você ouviu o Professor Snape gaguejando, porque ele pensou que nós poderíamos não gostar de uma particular lição?"

"Você está me comparando com Snape?"

Malfoy riu zombeteiro. "Você não é nem de perto bom o bastante, Potter. Oque eu quero dizer, é que você é – _aparentemente_ – o professor aqui." Seu ceticismo era óbvio. "Pelo amor de Merlin, mostre alguma autoridade, apesar do pensamento me assustar."

"Eu não vou _obrigar_ que eles me escutem -"

"Você não deveria obrigar! Você deveria esperar que eles ouvissem!" O sonserino balançou a cabeça em exasperação. "Não é suposto que você seja amigo deles agora, Potter. O problema é porque você precisa de mim, em primeiro lugar. Merlin, você quase morreu semana passada porque estava sendo amigo deles, correndo em suas defesas ao invés de ser o duelista!"

Draco não sabia que tinha ficado tão perturbado com o assunto até perceber que estava gritando.

Harry olhou para ele, então de volta pra os outros. "Malfoy –"

Hermione, de repente, deu um passo à frente, se aproximando do par um tanto relutante. "Harry, é realmente necessário a presença dele aqui?" Não foi crítica, dessa vez, mas uma pergunta genuína. Ela o olhava solenemente.

Ele pensou sobre todas as suas justificativas e argumentações. Por mais frio que isso soasse, ele precisava que seus amigos ficassem assustados. Ele precisava levar tudo aquilo seriamente, ao invés de pensar naquilo como um grupo social. Eles precisavam entender que Comensais da Morte não usariam feitiços como _Expelliarmus _e_ Wingardium Leviosa_. Malfoy podia mostrar isso a eles. Ele era o mais próximo que eles tinham de um bruxo das trevas, e Harry pretendia usar aquilo de todas as formas.

"Sim."

Ela o olhou por mais um momento ou dois, antes de assentir decisivamente. "Certo. Eu _realmente_ odeio ter que concordar com Malfoy, mas nós pedimos para você nos ensinar. Nós devemos confiar em você." Seus olhos escuros caíram no sonserino, tornando-se frios. "Mas ele deve saber oque esperar se tentar te amaldiçoar novamente."

Malfoy sorriu afetado, fazendo um _show_ em olhar para ela de cima a baixo, quase como se a estivesse checando. "Segure seus cavalos, Granger. Potter ainda não contou a parte divertida."

Ela piscou, voltando-se para Harry. "Do que ele está falando?"

Mais uma vez, o sonserino falou antes que o assunto pudesse ser aberto discretamente, sua voz arrastada eufórica. "Eu não vou estar mirando no seu Menino de Ouro desta vez. Eu vou mirar em todos os outros." Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, e Harry poderia ter pensado que ele estava apenas interpretando sua parte se não fosse pelo glimpse de branco-gelo. O grifinório estremeceu, e tentou não duvidar de sua decisão novamente.

"Você fique longe dela, seu idiota!" Temperamento voltando à vida, Ron de repente ergueu-se contra o loiro.

Draco encontrou seus olhos diretamente, e respondeu, "Morto."

A raiva do ruivo balançou por um momento, para ser substituída por confusão. "O quê?"

Harry já tinha visto o movimento, e não o tinha parado. Agora, ele silenciosamente observava a cena que se tornava óbvia para todos que estavam assistindo. A varinha do sonserino, que estava guardada em um bolso segundos antes, estava agora apontando do quadril para o centro do peito de Ron.

"Morto, Weasley. Se isto fosse real, você estaria morto." Calmamente, ele abaixou a varinha e olhou por cima do ombro para Harry. "Cheguei aqui a tempo, Potter. A Armada de Dumbledore está fora de forma." Ele estava sorrindo abertamente.

O grifinório suspirou e – o que estava se tornando um hábito – colocou-se entre seu melhor amigo e o enfurecido sonserino. Ele falou para seu público com crescente confidência. "Este é o porquê de ele estar aqui. Malfoy diz que eu ajo como um amigo ao invés de professor, e ele está certo. Eu não posso ensiná-los a ter medo de mim quando nós duelamos. Ele sim. Ele pode mostrar a vocês o que é uma ameaça real, assim como ele acabou de fazer com Ron."

Eles o estavam encarando com apreensão. Ron, ainda confuso pelo que tinha acontecido a ele, piscou silenciosamente. Somente Hermione vestia uma vaga expressão de encorajamento. Ela olhou para seu amigo com os olhos arregalados, percebendo, talvez pela primeira vez, o quão sério ele estava levando tudo aquilo. Draco estava sorrindo torto.

Harry continuou. "Se vocês estão aqui por brincadeira, sintam-se livres para sair. Eu não vou segurá-los, entretanto o contrato de Hermione ainda estará valendo. Se... se vocês realmente estão aqui para prepararem-se contra o que está vindo, Malfoy pode ajudar. _Irá_ ajudar."

Na primeira fileira da AD, Neville e Ginny o olhavam com um quê de admiração. Neville nunca tinha ouvido o tímido, gentil garoto com quem ele dividiu o dormitório por seis anos falar com tanta convicção e paixão. E em defesa de _Malfoy_, de todas as pessoas...!

Não, não de verdade, ele pensou segundos depois. Harry estava lutando pelo bem da AD. Ele pensava que essa era a coisa certa a fazer, obviamente. E Neville nunca tinha confiado em ninguém mais do que ele confiava em Harry. Apesar do fato de que somente o professor Snape e sua avó o assustavam mais do que Draco Malfoy, ele se encontrou assentindo silenciosamente ao lado de Ginny.

Ninguém se moveu, e Harry lutou contra a urgência de suspirar aliviado. Eles não o estavam abandonando. Eles confiavam nele.

O sonserino girou a varinha entre seus dedos aristocráticos. "Certo, Potter, quem eu devo amaldiçoar primeiro?"

Ondas de alarme correram em volta dos estudantes, e Harry teve que fechar os olhos em exasperação. Ninguém disse que Malfoy faria aquilo fácil...

oOo

De alguma forma, Draco estava certo quando disse que a AD aceitaria de bom grado a chance de azará-lo com tudo oque eles tinham. Embora hesitantes no início, a segurança e o ressentimento de anos de perseguição tinham aparecido logo. Draco tinha vagado pela sala, assistindo os outros duelarem, e eventualmente escolhendo um ao acaso. Às vezes ele avisaria a pessoa, às vezes não, antes de lançar um feitiço. Duas vezes ele pegou Weasley pelas costas com feitiços particularmente maliciosos, que Granger tinha corrido para desfazer. Na terceira vez, para sua surpresa, o ruivo tinha se desviado com sucesso, antes de retaliar com algo que Draco ficou grato em ter abaixado a cabeça.

Mas a maioria das vítimas eram inúteis. Longbottom, quando deu de cara com a ponta de sua varinha e a intenção de causar danos, ao invés de apenas rebater, tinha na verdade choramingado e atirado as mãos sobre a cabeça. Draco então teve o coração de não completar a maldição. Ele simplesmente se afastou com um sorriso desdenhoso, rolando os olhos.

Na maior parte, ele tinha apenas avaliado os outros estudantes, tentando ver o quanto de magia Potter tinha conseguido ensinar a eles. Weasley e Granger, ele odiava admitir, eram os melhores de todos. Surpreendentemente, a Weaselette e a Di Lua Lovegood não eram ruins. Mas, depois disso, o nível de talento tinha caído rapidamente.

Eles eram inocentes, todos eles. Nublados e desacordados para qualquer coisa que ocorria a sua volta. Ele se lembrou com fresca convicção do porquê ele sempre tinha desprezado aquelas pessoas. Merlin, ele era mais acordado que eles com nove anos! Seu pai tinha se assegurado disso, e aquilo era alguma coisa. No mínimo, ele podia ser grato por isso.

Então, não foi com as maiores esperanças que Draco olhou para o futuro. Ele estava preso, ensinando esses débil-mentais que provavelmente dariam uma olhada num duelo real e colocariam o rabo entre as pernas. Potter era inocente se ele acreditava em outra coisa qualquer, lutando numa batalha perdida se achava que ele podia mudar isso.

Draco teria certeza de fazer o grifinório saber isso quando o encontro acabasse, colocando em voz suas cínicas opiniões persistentemente.

" ...e não me faça _começar_ com Longbottom! O que você espera que eu faça?! Eu não sou um milagreiro! O panaca guinchou para mim. _Guinchou_, Potter."

Harry suspirou. "Ele não guinchou. E eu acho que ele reagiu bastante rápido..."

"Ele reagiu abaixando a cabeça! Que bem isso pode fazer?!"

Eles estavam caminhando ao longo do correndo, se afastando da Sala Precisa, os últimos dois a saírem. Já passava das dez e a maioria dos alunos estavam em seus dormitórios agora.

"É aí que você entra," o grifinório apontou. "Se você conseguir fazer Neville Longbottom te olhar nos olhos e murmurar uma maldição decente, seu trabalho está feito."

O loiro zombou. "Você notou que eu não pretendo fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida? Porque isso é o tempo que vai levar para algo assim acontecer."

"Apenas... tente não o aterrorizar tanto."

"Este é um desafio ainda maior..."

Eles estavam se aproximando da junção onde as escadas levavam para a torre da Grifinória acima e para o dormitório de Draco abaixo. Sem aviso, Harry se sentiu desconfortável. Por alguma razão, ele de repente se encontrou pensando No Sonho, e pela sua vida ele não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça.

"Assim como você sabe," o loiro estava tagarelando, "na próxima vez eu posso fazer isso sem você invadindo meu quarto e me _arrastando_ -" Ele parou, olhando curiosamente para o grifinório. "Potter?"

Harry percebeu como ele devia estar parecendo. Com o desagradável pensamento sobre O Sonho, ele tinha sentido seu rosto esquentar em embaraçamento e estava completamente incapaz de encontrar os olhos cinza. Ele tinha até mesmo colocado alguma distância entre eles.

"Eu vou, hum, vejo você amanhã, acho. Na aula, quero dizer." Ainda sem erguer os olhos do de repente interessante chão, ele praticamente voou pelas escadas acima. Apenas quando alcançou o topo virou-se para olhar uma vez, brevemente, para o perplexo sonserino. "Oh, e... obrigado."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada enquanto assistia o Garoto de Ouro desaparecer na esquina do andar de cima.

Ele nunca entenderia grifinórios.

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Wheeeeeeeee!!!! Mais um capítulo fresquinho – e atrasado... Sim, eu sei... podem culpar a Ly por isso u.u

Esse é simplesmente um dos melhores capítulos, o Draco super sádico é brilhante! *correndo em círculos*

Beijos a todos que nos acompanham e aproveitem!

_Ly e Cy_


	20. Amor e Ódio

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**: Amor e Ódio_

oOo

Draco encarou intensamente o tabuleiro, se perguntando como faria seu próximo movimento. O lobisomem mais velho a sua frente observava calmamente por cima de dedos cruzados, seus olhos castanhos estranhamente calculadores. O sonserino franziu a testa. Quando começaram esse jogo ele pensou que já tinha ganhado, mas Lupin se mostrou um estrategista melhor do que ele lhe daria crédito.

Finalmente, com um suspiro, ele se adiantou e moveu uma das peças brancas de xadrez.

Imediatamente, Lupin sorriu e usou um dedo para deslizar sua própria rainha negra três espaços para frente. "Cheque-mate." Ele murmurou.

Draco fechou a cara, desacostumado a perder. Encostou-se na cadeira macia em que estava sentado, esticando suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, se espreguiçando. Ele chegou à pequena cabana – que era mais como um casebre, na verdade, ele começava a pensar – usando vestes da escola impecavelmente arrumadas. Mas com o calor da lareira, ele havia finalmente desistido e pendurado-as no cabideiro próximo à porta, e se viu bem mais confortável de _jeans_ e camiseta.

"Então você perdeu o controle?" Lupin perguntou, continuando a conversa que eles mantiveram durante o jogo, sobre a reunião da AD duas noites antes.

"Não realmente," o loiro respondeu honestamente. "Eu discuti um pouco com Weasley, mas não o suficiente para aparecer." Ele falava do lobo. "Além disso, Potter com certeza teria se metido se tivesse percebido alguma coisa."

O professor sorriu. "Isso é bom. Você está controlando suas reações, mesmo em situações estressantes. Muito bom, Draco."

O sonserino não pareceu impressionado, se recostando contra um dos braços da cadeira. "Estressante?" ele riu. "Com as palavras de Potter, eu tenho licença livre para azarar quantos daqueles idiotas eu quiser. Isso não é _stress_. É prática de tiro ao alvo."

O lobisomem o encarou. "Eu não acho que você está levando isso tão seriamente quanto –"

"Oh eu sei, Merlin, _eu sei_. Estamos nos preparando para a guerra, e todo aquele melodrama..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para o teto de uma forma desinteressada.

Remus franziu a testa, mas sabia que era inútil tentar desencorajar tamanho descaso. "Você e Harry não parecem se desgostar tanto esses dias." Ele comentou então, mudando de assunto.

Draco o olhou asperamente, quase alarmado. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Bem, o simples fato de que vocês conseguiram _cooperar_, mesmo ensinar a outros, pode sugerir que vocês dois estão se acalmando."

O adolescente tossiu. "Bem, não estamos." Ele disse teimosamente, e então percebeu o quão infantil aquilo pareceu. "Ele ainda é um idiota, quero dizer."

Remus escondeu seu sorriso se levantando e indo para a chaleira no fogo, levando-a para a mesa onde duas xícaras esperavam. "Você aceita um pouco de chá?"

"Você sempre me pergunta isso. E eu sempre digo não."

O lobisomem mais velho sorriu. "É educado perguntar." Ele se serviu de um pouco da bebida quente e colocou um pouco de leite, antes de voltar para a cadeira ao lado do fogo. "Se você não se importar, eu gostaria que voltasse aqui nesse fim de semana."

Draco hesitou. Já era bastante que ele estivesse sacrificando essa tarde. Ele não estava particularmente interessado em abrir mão de seu fim de semana também. Então ele mentiu. "Eu tenho um encontro."

Remus o olhou ceticamente. "Sábado _e_ domingo?"

Os olhos cinzentos do sonserino nem ao menos piscaram. "Estamos apaixonados." Ele disse rapidamente, sabendo perfeitamente bem que o outro lobisomem não acreditava nele.

Remus suspirou, mas viu a oportunidade de começar um assunto que ele já estava querendo discutir. "Se eu achasse que você fosse me ouvir, eu te alertaria para tomar cuidado sobre quem você namora de agora em diante."

Draco, é claro, pretendia totalmente não ouvi-lo – mas a estranheza do aviso o fez franzir a testa para o outro homem. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Remus deu de ombros. "Você é um lobisomem agora. Um lobisomem que ainda tem de encontrar seu parceiro, devo acrescentar."

O sonserino tossiu, pensando que sabia o que estava acontecendo. "O quê? Então se eu for a _um encontro_ vai significar que eu de repente encontrei uma companhia? Que eu vou ficar preso pelo resto da minha vida? Eu dificilmente acho -."

"É claro que não, não seja bobo." Sacudindo sua cabeça, Remus parou para tomar um pouco de seu chá antes de continuar. "Não, nós temos apenas um parceiro, e eu não creio que tenhamos o luxo de escolher. O problema, veja você, vem com o fato de que somos perfeitamente capazes de nos apaixonar por outras pessoas se não formos sortudos o bastante para encontrar nossos parceiros bastante rápido."

Confuso, o loiro fez uma careta. "O quê?"

"Bem, vamos ser hipotéticos. Vamos dizer que você saia com qualquer que seja a garota que chamou sua atenção. Vai tudo bem, vocês dois mandam ver, como se diz, e eventualmente você se apaixona. Você tem planos de casar com ela, possivelmente ter filhos -."

"Eu não _quero_ filhos, e eu duvido muito que gostaria de me apaixo -."

"O ponto não é esse. O ponto é que você esta _hipoteticamente_ nas nuvens por essa garota. E então você encontra seu parceiro." Remus deu ombros, sua expressão um pouco triste. "Bem, é claro, você não tem escolha no assunto. Tudo em você vai estar insistindo para se ligar a essa pessoa, para ficar com ela e nunca se separar. Para amá-la. Tanto você quanto a garota por quem originalmente se apaixonou, vão ficar devastados, mas não vai haver nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso."

Draco estava, agora, encarando-o de volta horrorizado. "Mas isso é... isso parece _Império_ ou algo assim!"

O professor lhe deu um sorriso estranho, um que era tanto divertido como desejoso. "Não vai parecer isso. Vai parecer a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você."

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Draco pensava sobre isso, por dentro ignorando a idéia. Ele, de alguma forma, duvidava que mais uma situação sobre a qual ele não tinha controle pudesse parecer a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceria. Pensando nisso, ele olhou para Lupin. A careta que esteve se acumulando rapidamente com esse pensamento logo desapareceu ao olhar para o rosto dele. Draco achava que o outro homem nem ao menos percebia o quanto estava entregando sobre ele mesmo.

"Você... você encontrou sua parceira, então?" Ele perguntou, chateado consigo mesmo por não colocar desdenho em seu tom.

Olhos âmbar se levantaram para encontrar os dele, um pouco surpresos. "Eu... sim. Eu o conheci durante meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, na verdade. Não que eu tivesse percebido na época que ele era meu -."

"_Ele_?"

Remus piscou. "Uhm, sim. Sirius Black."

As sobrancelhas de Draco subiram, apesar de seus esforços para esconder sua surpresa. "Mas... quero dizer, eu teria _pensado_... mesmo que apenas para... para... _reprodução_, que um parceiro deveria ser... bem..."

Remus teve que rir. Ele não podia evitar, olhando para o desconforto do sonserino. "O que, feminino?" ele conseguiu dizer em meio aos risos. "Não necessariamente. Você vai descobrir que a maioria de nós não está muito interessada na reprodução, como você tão clinicamente coloca, por medo de passar a doença adiante."

"Oh." Draco murmurou, inteligentemente.

Novamente eles caíram em silêncio enquanto esse pequeno detalhe era processado. O sonserino não tinha certeza do por que ele estava dando corda para esse ramo de conversa – que, na verdade, havia se tornado muito pessoal – mas ela havia ganhado sua curiosidade. Ele estava interessado, de uma maneira mórbida. Por exemplo, era uma revelação descobrir que Lupin era gay – apesar de um lado dele gritar que ele poderia ter vivido alegremente sem _nunca_ descobrir isso. E com Black, de todas as pessoas. Mas espere –

"Sirius Black não está morto?"

Draco se arrependeu de sua pergunta sem tato assim que ela deixou sua boca, o que era um acontecimento por si só. Lupin o olhou chocado, parecendo incapaz de reagir por alguns longos segundos.

"Eu... Uhm, deculpe." O sonserino murmurou um pouco envergonhado.

"Não, está... está tudo bem. É um alívio ouvir isso diretamente, pela primeira vez. Sim, ele morreu perto do fim do ano passado."

"Desculpe." Draco disse novamente, embora parecesse mais um hábito de boas maneiras do que uma preocupação genuína. "Então... isso significa que você está preso? Quero dizer..." ele olhou em volta, tentando encontrar um modo de explicar que não parecesse meloso.

O outro lobisomem pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer, no entanto. "Se isso significa que eu não possa gostar de mais ninguém, agora que meu parceiro se foi?"

Draco assentiu.

"Não, eu posso. Às vezes eu duvido se é justo esperar que alguém se compare ao que Sirius foi, mas... é certamente possível."

O loiro quis rolar os olhos com essa expressão de sentimento tão grifinória, mas espertamente os mateve baixados em pensamento. "Pelo menos eu sei que o meu não é ninguém da escola." Ele disse. "Eu já teria notado se estivesse sendo compelido a ficar em volta de uma pessoa em particular."

Lupin subitamente riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não tenha tanta certeza. Eu conheci Sirius por cinco anos antes de perceber. Eu até mesmo gostei de outras pessoas enquanto estive em Hogwarts. Nós podemos ser bastante densos, às vezes, sobre coisas que estão bem na nossa frente."

Draco fez uma careta. "Isso ajuda muito." Ele murmurou, e Lupin assentiu divertido, tomando seu chá.

oOo

Quando Draco saiu, Remus se ocupou montando o tabuleiro de xadrez novamente. Ele arrumou as peças pretas e brancas em fileiras exatas, antes de se sentar novamente com um suspiro e se afundar nas almofadas macias. Seus olhos viraram lentamente para o fogo, olhando-o estalar, morrendo com as chamas claras, e seus pensamentos vagaram...

Ele pensou em Severus.

Mesmo agora, ele podia ouvir a risada chocada, zombeteria que o outro homem havia soltado ao absorver totalmente as implicações da memória que havia roubado. Pensando nisso, Remus estremeceu e se afundou ainda mais na cadeira. Ele nunca havia visto o homem parecer tão zangado e assustado com uma intensidade tão grande.

Nunca em sua vida Remus havia se sentido tão humilhado na presença de outro ser humano. Nem quando o bicho papão mostrou que o seu pior medo era ele mesmo, ou mesmo quando os primeiros berradores chegaram ao Salão Principal após seu segredo ser revelado no terceiro ano de Harry. Ele estava tentado a usar um _Obliviate_ em si mesmo, apenas para esquecer o olhar desdenhoso e divertidamente vingativo dos olhos negros.

Mas junto com a onda de vergonha que revirava seu estômago, veio uma chama de raiva que estivera escondida sob sua pele desde a sessão desastrosa. Severus havia agido mais do que não profissionalmente. Ele havia cruelmente gostado, Remus sabia, estando ligado ao homem no momento, de poder causar algum dano nele de uma maneira que desejava fazer desde seus dias de escola. Verdade, Severus _estivera_ chateado e confuso pelas imagens de Draco que apareciam em sua memória, mas isso era apenas uma desculpa. Ele havia praticamente se afundado na chance de descontar sua acidez mal-contida.

Com o despertar violento e indesejado dessa única memória, e um lampejo de outras amarradas a ela, com temas similares, Remus sentiu suas emoções saírem de controle. Ele podia apenas imaginar o que teria acontecido se Severus tivesse permanecido em sua mente por mais um segundo e testemunhasse o caos que havia criado lá, assim como a pequena bolha de privacidade à qual Remus conseguiu se agarrar. No fim, o Mestre de Poções não conseguiu perceber a intensidade da atração que Remus sentia por ele quando adolescente.

Ele mesmo havia tentado não pesar sobre isso desde seus anos em Hogwarts. Além disso, ele tinha Sirius, e não sentia nenhuma necessidade real de se lembrar de sua antiga paquera. Mas agora...

Isso o tinha acertado com força entre os olhos, tão logo Severus tinha alcançado as primeiras de muitas memórias que ele pensava ter enterrado em sua mente para sempre. E isso era confuso, e traição, porque aqueles pensamentos _ainda_ eram intrigantes, e o garoto e o homem _ainda_ eram fascinados por ele, e essa paixão intensa _ainda_ era tão estúpida e sem esperança quanto sempre tinha sido! O que havia de _errado_ com ele?! Ele era mesmo tão insensível que podia se pegar pensando em outra pessoa tão logo Sirius tinha morrido? E tão alto-destrutivo, para se atrair a alguém cujo ódio por ele irradiava como valor...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Nada disso importava, de qualquer forma. Se o senso comum não podia impedi-lo de fazer algo estúpido, certamente sua própria raiva e ultraje fariam. Ele havia concordado com as sessões de Legilimência para que pudesse _ajudar_, pelo amor de Deus! Ajudar Harry, ajudar na guerra, mesmo _Severus_! Ele _confiava_ nele!

E, em troca, Remus nunca se sentiu tão violado em toda a sua sofrida e perseguida vida.

Suspirando, ele fechou os olhos, bloqueando a visão das chamas furiosas. Seu rosto lentamente se tornou vazio conforme sua expressão perturbada desaparecia, e ele guardou as emoções turbulentas que ele apenas se permitiria mostrar para si mesmo.

Ele já havia decidido continuar as lições, mesmo furioso como estava. Era para um bem, afinal, e ele poderia socar a cara de Severus se precisasse.

Mas ele não podia deixar que nada assim acontecesse de novo. Não poderia permitir isso.

oOo

Enquanto isso, Draco voltou ao castelo e prontamente fez seu caminho para as masmorras, indo para o laboratório de poções de seu padrinho. Severus havia mencionado que pretendia passar a maior parte da tarde lá, então Draco não viu problema em aparecer. Ele poderia até ajudar, se lhe parecesse interessante.

O sonserino estava entediado, embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso. Sem aulas, com o trabalho de casa feito e sem reuniões da AD por mais dois dias, ele se encontrou sem nada para fazer. Pansy estava em algum lugar com o seu bando de amigas risonhas, e Blaise estava atualmente meio enfurnado numa pilha de trabalhos. Esses foram basicamente os motivos pelos quais ele havia concordado em visitar o lobisomem, não havia nada melhor para fazer.

O Mestre de Poções olhou para cima com sua carranca costumeira de irritação quando Draco entrou na sala sem bater. Ela diminuiu um pouco com o reconhecimento, embora não totalmente.

"Draco." Ele cumprimentou rapidamente. "Tem alguma coisa que você precise?"

O loiro deu de ombros. "Não realmente."

O professor piscou e se endireitou, desviando os olhos do livro que estava estudando. "Então por que você está aqui?"

"Não posso vir e ver você sem um motivo?" Houve uma pausa, durante a qual o mais velho o olhou intensamente, parecendo um pouco confuso. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu acabei de passar mais de uma hora com Lupin. Preciso de alguma companhia sonserina."

Se possível, a expressão do professor se fechou ainda mais, e ele se virou, encarando sua poção. O jovem sonserino se perguntou se havia dito alguma coisa errada, mas não conseguia pensar o que nem por sua própria vida. Severus sabia que ele tinha que conversar com o outro lobisomem de vez em quando, apenas para evitar que ele saísse de controle.

Até onde Draco sabia, ele aprovava, de alguma forma...

"Você não gosta dele." O loiro disse, mesmo tendo sempre sabido disso, é claro.

"É claro que não gosto." Veio a resposta ríspida enquanto Severus jogava um punhado de ervas dentro da poção já borbulhante. "De fato, estou surpreso que você consiga tolerá-lo, aquele homem ridículo... Pelo que ouvi, você o agüenta muito bem." Ele encarou o garoto.

Draco piscou surpreso. Já fazia bastante tempo desde que ele recebera aquele olhar. Mais do que ele podia se lembrar, até. E ele não tinha certeza do que havia feito de errado. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Seu padrinho riu e moveu sua varinha. Embora outros movimentos fossem fortes e rápidos com uma irritação óbvia, ele ainda era tão cuidadoso como sempre enquanto lidava com a poção. "Eu espero que você mantenha na cabeça, Draco, que o atual estado da sua vida é culpa _dele_, enquanto você estiver correndo com ele e Potter."

O sonserino o olhou confuso por um longo momento, antes de murmurar, de maneira bastante articulada. "V-você sabe sobre isso..."

Com o último sinal de paciência escapando de seu controle, Severus o encarou, seus olhos brilhando com raiva. "O que você está _fazendo_?!" ele demandou, com a voz fria, baixa e sibilante, mostrando sua raiva tão claramente que Draco estremeceu. "O que aconteceu com _lutar_ contra isso?"

"O que você espera que eu faça?" o loiro cuspiu de volta em desafio, também irritado. "Eu _tentei_ lutar contra isso, e ignorar – e não funcionou! Você nem ao menos viu o que isso estava fazendo comigo! E, se você precisa saber, o único momento em que eu não sinto que estou perdendo a cabeça é quando estou falando com aquele imbecil!"

Pela segunda vez em tantos dias, ele percebeu que estava gritando sem nem ao menos notar.

Severus apenas fez uma careta desdenhosa. "Eu não sabia que 'conversar' incluía se embrenhar pela floresta ou – ou virar _amiguinho_ do Potter, por qualquer razão! _Merlin,_ Draco!"

"Do que você está falando?! Eu não sou... _amigo_ dele!" ambos cuspiram a palavra como se fosse alguma coisa nojenta, o que, francamente, Draco achava que era – no que se referia a Potter, de qualquer forma. Agora ele simplesmente o encarava incrédulo. "Ele apenas estava _lá_ na noite em que eu saí."

"Por que você estava lá fora, de qualquer forma?"

"Porque isso ajuda!" droga, ele pensou, percebendo que havia acabado de copiar as palavras de Lupin sem ter a intenção. "Eu não sei _porquê_, então não pergunte. Eu apenas fui." Ele se cortou com um resmungo irritado, e então franziu a testa. "Como você sabe sobre isso, de qualquer forma? Potter não teria lhe contado, e eu teria pensado que Lupin -."

"Você esquece que eu sou um Legilimente. Lupin não pode proteger seus pensamentos nem se sua vida depender disso. _Isso_ é obvio..." ainda com raiva, ele se virou e voltou a seu caldeirão.

"Você – você espiou?!" Pergunta estúpida, ele pensou alguns segundos depois. Não era como se Severus não tivesse sido um espião por anos nem nada assim.

Sem se virar, seu padrinho perguntou amargamente. "E eu suponho que você esteja gostando de seu lugar na Armada Dumbledore?"

"Isso é mais alguma coisa que você roubou da mente de alguém?" O sonserino retrucou. Não era uma idéia que ele repudiasse – como teria sido se ele tivesse mais moral – mas ele não gostava de saber que Severus tinha tantas informações a seu respeito.

"Não, isso foi algo que Dumbledore se dignou a dividir comigo. Ele também me contou sobre a maldição que você lançou – algo que _você_ não fez. Ela me pareceu bastante familiar, devo acrescentar."

Draco enrubesceu. Não, ele nunca contou a Severus sobre o que aconteceu, embora devesse ter esperado que ele ouvisse sobre isso eventualmente. E não havia nenhuma maneira de ele não reconhecer a maldição. Ele a inventou, afinal de contas.

"Foi um acidente." Ele murmurou em vaga justificação.

"Eu ouvi." Foi a resposta seca, nada impressionada. "Idiota irresponsável. Isso é tudo o que você precisa na sua ficha. Não apenas um lobisomem, não apenas um Malfoy, o _assassino_ do Garoto Que Sobreviveu. Iria completar a imagem, não é?"

Draco encarou as costas do outro homem exasperado. "Ele não está morto."

"Ele poderia estar." Severus cuspiu, antes de parar com um rápido suspiro, vendo-os entrar em outra discussão. "Draco, talvez fosse melhor se você voltasse em outra hora, quando nós dois estivermos com o humor melhor." Ainda assim, ele não se virou para olhar seu afilhado, e por um tempo houve um longo silêncio. Então, alguns passos e uma batida da porta com força o suficiente para perturbar a superfície de sua poção.

Por dentro, ele podia admitir que não estava sendo muito racional. Numa hora, brigando com o sonserino por azarar Potter, e na outra, furioso porque Draco o estava tolerando. Era Lupin que ele culpava, em Lupin que isso tudo terminava.

Como ele desprezava aquele homem...

* * *

**Comentarios das Malfoy-Moraine (ou, Quando a loba sai, a familia faz a festa... ¬¬`):**

Nanda: Lari vc é uma vacaaaa, mas eu te amo assim mesmo...

Cy: u_u

Nanda: Ui... Mal aê!

Cy: Coooooooooooooooy!!! Você viu isso, né? u.ú

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

Coy: O_O

Cy: XDDDDDD

Nanda: Mas a culpa não é minha... As janelas ficam se movendo sozinhas. O pior de todos foi eu mandar pro meu irmão uma parte de uma fic perva... Tipo colar e mandar, sabe?

Foi pra ele. Que vergonha.

Cy: O_O O q ele disse?

Nanda: "tem certeza que isso era pra mim?"

Eu: "annn ...não."

Coy: Tipo... eu me distraio com os gêmeos e o Draco e você já vai me traindo com uma talzinha de Lari que nem tem nome tão interessante assim???

ahuahuahauhuahua

Nanda: ohhhh eu não estava te traindo meu amor

*rosna pra Cy*

Coy: Não... claro que não... e quem é que voce ama, heim???

Cy: Hey, rosna pra mim, não! u.ú

Nanda: Eu só disse que a amo pra ela me dar mais capítulos! Mas eu chamei ela de vaca!

Coy: Sei... ¬.¬

Nanda: E segundo a Ly... esse é um xingamento e tanto... u.u

Coy: Vaca é sagrada na índia... se a menina é budista isso é um elogio! E eu gosto de vacas! elas tem a bunda gorda... ò_ó

Cy: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nanda: *pega a marida e leva pra cama, beija o pescoço...vai descendo e faz ela esquecer que sabe falar*

Coy: *ronronando e sossovando no ouvido da Nandinha e esquecendo quyejkafjhsjbgmb kel wjs gk, smlç do*

(esquecendo que sabe escrever*)

Cy: OMFG!!!!! O____________________________________________________O

EU TÔ AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Nanda: Ah...é verdade *se ajeita*

Coloca a blusa, Coy...

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Nossa! Ja estamos no capitulo 20! \o/

Passou rapido, né?

E voces viram que o Draco ja ta até defendendo o Lupin??? Daqui a pouco ja vai até ta chamando ele de 'papai'...

Beijos a todos que nos acompanham e lembrando que por favor, quando forem deixar um review, loguem ou deixem um email para respostas...

_Ly e Cy_


	21. Vanima

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**: Vanima_

oOo

"_Serpentsortia_!"

O feitiço estava rapidamente se tornando algo como uma marca. Novamente, a cobra negra caiu no chão com baque surdo e um silvo. Alguns alunos se afastaram nervosamente enquanto ela ia em direção a eles, mas quase instantaneamente uma outra voz sibilante cortou o silêncio. Harry, ao lado de Draco, estava olhando intensamente para a cobra conjurada e sussurrava naqueles tons baixos que ele fazia. O sonserino ouviu com um interesse quase clínico. Ele havia visto Potter usar aquele talento apenas duas vezes em todo aquele tempo em que eles se conheciam, ambos os incidentes no calor da batalha. Agora, com ambos calmos, ele se viu bastante fascinado pelos silvos e sussurros leves que saiam dos lábios do grifinório. Ele até se arrepiou, um pouco.

Os dois tipos de sons eventualmente cessaram, e o corpo negro da serpente se virou lentamente, se enroscando frouxamente no tornozelo esquerdo de Draco, perfeitamente domada.

"O que qualquer um de vocês faria," ele começou a falar calmamente, embora com o leve tom de desdenho que estava sempre presente,"se eu lançasse esse feitiço quando Potter não estivesse aqui?"

Ninguém respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele foi recebido com olhares hostis e teimosos da maioria das pessoas reunidas. Alguns corvinais pareciam intelectualmente interessados, curiosos em saber aonde ele queria chegar, e a maioria dos lufa-lufas estava tremendo. Mas os grifinórios – a maioria das pessoas ali – cruzaram os braços e o encararam, sem piscar. Irritado, ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão que obviamente dizia, _Então? Faça alguma coisa!_

Inutilmente, Harry apenas deu de ombros. Ele, também, tinha seus braços cruzados, embora sua atitude fosse de interesse. Draco já havia visto aquele olhar antes. Potter o estava avaliando, tentando ver como ele lidaria com essa coisa de 'ensinar'.

Que se dane, Draco pensou, lutando contra a vontade de dar um empurrão no grifinório.

Certo então, se ninguém iria fazer nada. Eles estavam todos pedindo por isso. Em um segundo, sua varinha estava em sua mão e se movimentando pelo ar, abrangendo a maior parte da sala. "_Oppugno_!" O feitiço, feito para se controlar a vontade de criaturas conjuradas, imediatamente fez efeito. A cobra, que estivera em torno dele quase carinhosamente, instantaneamente alterou sua natureza. Estava se movendo como uma flecha negra, as presas a mostra, se atirando para cima das vitimas que lhe foram indicadas.

Harry deu um meio passo para frente, abrindo a boca para murmurar um contra-comando, mas Draco esticou o braço, segurando o grifinório pelo peito e barrando seu caminho. Harry o olhou incrédulo, mas o loiro se recusou a olhar para os olhos verdes que queimavam nele. Ele observou a cobra se mover para atacar, tenso, esperando que um daqueles idiotas lentos pensasse em reagir, ao invés de esperar que Harry os salvasse. Mas sua varinha ainda estava em suas mãos, pronta para destruir a serpente no último segundo se fosse realmente necessário.

Parecia que ele iria precisar. As pessoas estavam recuando aos tropeços, murmurando ansiosamente e procurando por suas varinhas, mas a cobra era rápida, e não era uma distância muito grande que ela tinha que cruzar. Ginny Weasley gritou quando a criatura se focou nela, e deu uma última investida rápida.

Mentalmente. Draco xingou e levantou sua varinha para impedir o ataque. Ele não foi tão longe.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

A cobra negra subiu no ar, onde parou suspensa como se estivesse em uma bolha, se movendo de um lado para o outro de uma maneira bastante confusa.

Granger havia finalmente tomado o assunto em suas próprias mãos, e agora baixava tremulamente sua varinha.

Draco murmurou. "Finalmente."

Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas, tirou do caminho o braço restritivo do sonserino. Embora ele esperasse por isso, mesmo quisesse isso, os métodos educativos de Malfoy o deixavam nervoso. Ele nunca seria capaz de arriscar daquele jeito, mesmo que o perigo fosse mínimo. O sonserino havia feito isso friamente, no entanto, sem se deixar afetar pelo risco.

Agora, porém, o loiro apenas olhava, saindo de cena e deixando que Harry diminuísse o nervosismo que ele causou tão rapidamente.

Suspirando, o grifinório se adiantou, andando calmamente até a cobra flutuante e alcançando-a. "_Finite Incantum_." E a criatura caiu em suas mãos estendidas antes de se enrolar pelo seu braço e ombro..

"Harry, pelo amor de _Deus_...!" Ron gesticulou nervosamente. "Isso não está funcionando! Ele vai matar alguém assim!"

"Oh, cale a boca, Weasley! Tente se _mover_ pelo menos uma vez, ao invés de deixar a – sua namorada defender você!"

Harry se virou para encarar o loiro, mas ele não deixou de perceber que Malfoy havia evitado seu insulto usual destinado a Hermione no último momento. Hum. Talvez essa coisa de lobisomem estivesse mesmo deixando ele com a cabeça mais aberta.

"Você vai deixar ele se livrar disso?!" Ron demandou ríspido, seu rosto de uma cor vermelha intensa, como sempre ficava quando ele se exaltava.

Harry deu de ombros. "O que eu deveria fazer?" ele perguntou, sendo deliberadamente inútil, assim como ele havia sido com Malfoy. Se ele queria que aquilo funcionasse, não dava para todos os outros ficarem procurando-o para servir de escudo. Além disso, Malfoy supostamente _deveria_ ser detestado, então seria contra produtivo se ele tentasse amenizar qualquer faísca e discussão que surgisse.

"_Diga_ a ele!" Foi a demanda impaciente do ruivo.

Harry fechou os olhos, silenciosamente contando até três, e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Ron... Essa é a razão para ele estar aqui. Ele obviamente tem um estilo diferente do meu, e todos vocês precisam saber como é enfrentar isso." Ele deu um passo para trás para que pudesse olhar para os outros. "Essas lições não são mais apenas sobre alguns tipos de magia. Elas são sobre técnica, e para se aprender a duelar contra diferentes tipos de oponentes, encarando alguém que se recusa a lutar justo, e saber como é _realmente_ querer _vencer_, para não se machucar, e não apenas para implicar com alguém."

"Malfoy não é um Comensal da Morte, mas ele conhece Artes das Trevas o bastante para ensinar a vocês de formas que eu não posso."

Cochichos explodiram das pessoas, alguns não muito quietos de forma que Harry pôde ouvir pedaços de conversas ao seu redor. "... não é um Comensal?!" "Há. Certo." "O que ele quer dizer com isso?" "...ainda não entendo porquê ele esta aqui..."

Ele supôs que deveria parecer estranho: o Menino que Sobreviveu insistindo que Draco Malfoy _não_ era um Comensal da Morte, algo que ele vinha anunciando praticamente desde que eles eram primeiranistas. E não ajudava o fato de ele não poder provar sem revelar o novo status de lobisomem de Malfoy e sua conversão para o lado da Luz.

Seguindo esse pensamento, subitamente lhe ocorreu que talvez Malfoy não quisesse que ele anunciasse sua nova fé nele, por qualquer razão pervertida que fosse. Curiosamente, ele olhou questionadoramente para o loiro.

O sonserino estava realmente lhe encarando, mas com um tipo de emoção que Harry não sabia descrever. Os olhos cinzentos não revelavam nada, mas pelo menos não havia nenhum sinal aparente de raiva.

Ele se voltou novamente para sua audiência. "Olhem, eu sei que ninguém gosta dessa situação, muito menos de Malfoy – mas, para ser honesto, essa é meio que a idéia." A cobra em volta de seu pescoço sibilou em seu ouvido, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e por que havia tanta tensão no ar. Ele ignorou aquilo – ela – por um momento e continuou falando. "A porta ainda está aberta para qualquer um que queria sair, mas... eu acho que isso vai valer a pena, se vocês ficarem."

Depois de um tempo, foi Neville quem falou, hesitantemente chamando a atenção para si mesmo. "Harry, e-eu não sei sobre todo mundo, mas quando eu disse que ficaria na semana passada, não foi uma decisão qualquer. Eu imaginei que fosse ficar mais difícil com... com Malfoy aqui. Mas não quero sair." Ele enrubesceu assim que terminou, embaraçado por ter falado tanto, e na frente do sonserino.

"Harry, a gente pode falar com você?" Essa foi Hermione, se aproximando dele com Ron. Eles já haviam brigado e discutido sobre essa situação antes, na Sala Comunal, quando ele pediu que eles aceitassem. Os tons de suas vozes tinham variado de sussurros e cochichos conspiradores para batalhas de gritos entre ele e Ron, que toda a casa da Grifinória havia testemunhado. Isso tinha sido duas noites atrás, e eles chegaram a uma trégua na seguinte, quando Hermione convenceu o ruivo a dar outra chance para as reuniões.

Harry assentiu, mesmo se perguntando sobre o que Ron iria protestar agora. Por mais que entendesse a relutância e os argumentos dos seus amigos, ele estava conseguindo tornar uma situação estranha em ainda pior. Deus sabia que Malfoy não estava feliz com sua nova obrigação, o resto da AD estava preocupada e irritada com sua presença, o próprio Harry estava nervoso, mas ele sabia que isso era necessário, soube desde a primeira vez que pensou sobre isso. Ele apreciaria algum tipo de apoio e, a essa altura, não se importava de onde viria. O pavio curto de Ron e sua recusa teimosa em cooperar seriam um problema, ele podia ver isso agora...

oOo

Draco observou o Trio de Ouro se afastar para um canto da sala. Potter, ele viu com alguma surpresa, não estava parecendo nada feliz, enquanto os outros dois estavam usando expressões idênticas de ansiedade. Ele escondeu um sorriso. Então as rachaduras já estavam começando a aparecer...

Que pedaço de informação adorável.

Ele continuou olhando discretamente. Por alguma razão incompreensível, Potter ainda mantinha a cobra em torno de seu pescoço e ombros. Era uma coisa pequena e magra, na verdade – não foi seu melhor trabalho – e seu peso não parecia incomodá-lo de forma alguma. Draco até mesmo viu seus olhos se desviarem para ela ocasionalmente, e ele tinha a estranha sensação de que Potter a estava _ouvindo_, talvez até conversando. Não ocorreu ao idiota de que ele não estava nem mesmo conversando com uma criatura _real_?! Mas não, ele imaginou que Potter apenas começaria um discurso sobre direitos iguais para todas essas cobras 'falsas' por aí – ou talvez ele deixasse isso para Granger...

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se desviou de sua tangente irreal de pensamentos e deu uma olhada pela sala. A bolha protetora de membros da AD havia se dispersado um pouco, e agora os outros adolescentes se separavam em grupos de três ou quatro, discutindo os acontecimentos da reunião.

Ele não esperava que Potter fosse anunciar sua crença de que ele não era um Comensal da Morte, então Draco não tinha muita certeza ainda de que ramificações poderiam ocorrer. Sozinho nos fundos da sala, ele observou e escutou, tentando pegar menções de seu nome e descobrir qual era a opinião geral. Eles sabiam que ele conhecia Artes das Trevas – sempre souberam disso – mas a palavra do Garoto de Ouro devia servir para alguma coisa, ele pensou. Mas o quê? Era bem provável que eles pensassem que ele havia conseguido _enganar_ Potter, ou alguma outra coisa igualmente ridícula.

Ou então, talvez eles acreditassem que o Garoto que Sobreviveu havia feito sua mágica mais uma vez e tivesse conseguido 'salvá-lo'.

Ele nem conseguiu esconder o riso dessa vez, ganhando vários olhares alarmados e suspeitos, mas ignorando-os.

Sendo um Malfoy, a primeira coisa que pulou para sua cabeça quando Potter anunciou suas crenças para todas essas pessoas, foi se isso afetaria seu status social de alguma maneira. Como o Príncipe da Sonserina, ele havia sido fanaticamente cuidadoso para evitar ser associado com Potter nesses últimos dois meses ou mais. Tudo o que ele precisava no momento era que essas pessoas tivessem a impressão de que ele é um 'cara legal' agora...

Oh, que indignidade.

E, é claro, não haveria nada que impediria que essa fofoca se espalhasse, já que o contrato de Granger não impedia de espalhar notícias para o resto da escola que não estavam diretamente relacionadas à AD. Em uma semana já estaria estampado em todos os lugares que Harry Potter confiava em Draco Malfoy. Talvez não gostasse dele, mas _confiava_ nele, o que era ainda pior para o sonserino. Ele nunca conseguiria sobreviver a isso se saísse de controle.

Bem, ele teria que engolir isso, não é? Ele iria até Pansy e Blaise antes que eles ouvissem qualquer coisa, e diria a eles – confidencialmente, é claro – que ele estava começando um novo plano para deixar Potter com a guarda baixa.

Ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que o rumor de seu 'plano' estaria rodando a Sonserina em menos de uma hora.

Sim, isso iria funcionar. Satisfeito, olhou de volta para o Trio de Ouro, desejando que pudesse chegar um pouco mais perto.

oOo

"Por que você está _fazendo_ isso?"

Harry suspirou audivelmente, mostrando sua irritação de um jeito que ele normalmente não faria com seus melhores amigos. "Eu já disse a vocês. Porque ele pode nos _ajudar_!"

"Não, ele não _pode_!" Ron cerrou os dentes em frustração, encarando o grifinório menor com seus olhos azuis.

Sem se impressionar, Harry o encarou de volta com os braços cruzados, tentando ignorar a cobra – Vanima – que estava perguntando por que ela não podia morder a criatura grande que se inclinava para cima dele. Ele já havia lhe dito não uma vez, mas se Ron continuasse sendo um idiota, talvez ele fosse forçado a se afastar, sob o risco de ceder a tentação.

"Se cooperar, ele pode ser um professor tão bom quanto eu." Vendo os olhos de Ron se arregalarem com isso, ele se voltou para a bruxa perto deles. "Hermione, você _sabe_ que eu estou certo. Nas duas reuniões que ele participou antes dessa, ele conseguiu pegar todas as pessoas nessa sala – incluindo eu – fora de guarda. A proposta inicial da AD era preparar todo mundo para a guerra. Obviamente, eu ainda não fiz isso, se Draco pode entrar e amedrontar a maioria das pessoas daqui!"

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, mas Ron engasgou. Após um tempo, ele conseguiu dizer. "_Quando_ ele virou '_Draco'_?!"

Percebendo seu deslize, Harry lutou contra o rubor e fingiu exasperação. "Tudo bem, _Malfoy_ então. Mas esse não era o meu ponto. Ron, pense nisso. Ele podia ter te machucado quando você tentou atacá-lo e não viu sua varinha -."

"Eu percebi que você não tentou pará-lo, também! O que foi aquilo?!"

Hermione colocou as mãos nos braços de ambos, tentando acalmar os dois bruxos. "Vocês estão gritando. As pessoas podem ouvir."

Ignorando-a totalmente, Harry falou alto. "Foi uma demonstração que eu achei que era necessária! Vocês não estavam levando a sério que eu o chamei para ajudar. Ainda não estão!"

"Porque eu não entendo." Ron respondeu sinceramente, falhando em manter um choramingo fora de sua voz. "Nós não precisamos dele, Harry. E ninguém o _quer_, com certeza..."

Inacreditavelmente frustrado, Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione se adiantou. Ela entrou no meio deles, olhando para Ron e mantendo as palavras raivosas na boca do ruivo com um único olhar.

"Parem com isso, você dois. Se _qualquer_ coisa vai funcionar, nós precisamos ser uma frente unida. Você sabe que Malfoy perceberia se não fossemos – e apesar do que quer que você pense, Harry, usaria esse fato. Além disso - ela virou-se para Ron, - como você espera que o resto da AD apóie Harry, se _nós_ não apoiamos?"

O bruxo ruivo ficou quieto, olhando-a daquela maneira que dizia que tinha perdido e sabia disso. _Como_ ela conseguia fazer isso com algumas reprimendas e olhares frios, Harry nunca saberia, mas invejava esse talento.

"Certo." Ron murmurou eventualmente, fazendo uma careta. "Frente unida, que seja. Mas se ele aprontar, Harry..."

"Eu vou manter um olho nele, Ron. Sei o que estou fazendo." Com algum esforço, ele se impediu de adicionar, 'Eu espero'.

Movendo os ombros, ele liderou os dois para o meio dos outros adolescentes. Viu Malfoy, e foi se juntar novamente ao loiro, continuando a lição.

oOo

Com uma força de vontade imensa, Harry se impediu de intervir em cada feitiço, azaração ou 'demonstração' que Malfoy achou necessária, embora começasse a suspeitar de que o sonserino apenas gostasse de atormentar. Como se ele já não soubesse disso...

Mesmo assim, Malfoy se mostrou surpreendentemente capaz de controlar as situações voláteis que criava. Como quando ele convocou a cobra e a incitou sobre as pessoas, ele se manteve atento, pronto para neutralizar a ameaça em um segundo se tivesse. Harry estava bastante impressionado, embora tivesse passado a maior parte da tarde à beira do nervosismo, sua varinha constantemente a mão. Às vezes, ele notava os olhares desaprovadores de Ron, mas seu amigo não havia falado novamente.

Malfoy falava pouco enquanto ensinava. Ele deixava isso para Harry, provavelmente consciente de que sua audiência era hostil, e ainda sem querer admitir que sentia qualquer entusiasmo real por isso. Em algumas ocasiões, ele se colocava completamente de lado e observava o grifinório fazer uma aula mais normal, perguntando se todos ainda podiam lançar o feitiço do Patrono, o que eles prontamente fizeram. Imediatamente, a sala foi tomada por luz prateada.

Draco, ao invés de estar observando a AD como deveria estar fazendo, aprendendo suas técnicas, observava Potter com uma curiosidade suprimida. Ele notou que os olhos verdes se animavam mais do que nunca quando ele estava explicando alguma coisa, ou encorajando aqueles que o procuravam para pedir ajuda. Ele pareceu extasiado quando sua classe provou ainda ser capaz de produzir Patronos.

Em sua mente, Draco colocou essa imagem perto da memória do garoto deprimido e isolado que ele havia visto mais cedo naquele ano, e se perguntou o que havia mudado. Não podiam ser aquelas lições estúpidas. Elas atingiam diretamente os nervos de Draco e deixavam seu humor pior do que nunca; era impossível que Potter tirasse sua dose de felicidade delas.

Foi um alívio para ele, e um visível desapontamento para Potter, quando as pessoas começaram a criar desculpas e ir embora pela noite. Luna saiu com um adeus rápido, e então restaram apenas ele e o Trio de Ouro. O loiro não sabia porquê ainda estava rondando por ali, apenas que ele tinha uma vaga idéia de falar com Harry enquanto eles andavam para as escadas, como eles haviam feito algumas noites antes.

Então ele se xingou. Como assim? Quando foi que essa idéia entrou em sua cabeça?! E como diabos ela conseguiu ficar lá sem que ele a encontrasse e eliminasse...?

Se sacudindo de volta para a realidade, ele deixou o desprezo torcer seus lábios. Havia alguma coisa errada com ele ultimamente. Ele estava ficando louco, provado pelo fato de que ele estava _ali_, pra começo de conversa.

Harry estava olhando Malfoy pelo canto dos olhos, e notou quando o loiro estremeceu subitamente, olhando em volta como se tivesse acabado de perceber onde estava. Ele fez uma careta, tão zangado e detestável como sempre – mas havia algo mais também. Harry piscou, sem prestar mais atenção no que quer que fosse que Hermione estava cochichando para ele. Malfoy parecia... solitário.

Ele se deu um cutucão pelo sentimentalismo, mas o sentimento não foi embora. Talvez fosse a falta de pose sonserina que normalmente saía de cada uma de suas palavras com reverência, mas que agora estava bastante ausente. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele tivesse realmente trabalhado essa noite, colocado _esforço_ em alguma coisa – mesmo que tentando valentemente não mostrá-lo – e agora estivesse deixado de lado sem receber nenhum obrigado de nenhum deles, enquanto Ron e Hermione o cutucavam, insistindo para que eles fossem embora sem olhar para trás.

"Harry, cara, vamos embora."

O grifinório suspirou, e gentilmente retirou a manga de sua camisa das mãos de Hermione. "Podem ir na frente. Eu alcanço vocês."

A expressão de Ron gelou abruptamente, e ele sacudiu sua cabeça em desgosto mudo, antes de sair batendo o pé sem nenhuma palavra. Hermione o seguiu, embora tenha lhe jogado um outro olhar preocupado e exasperado.

As palavras pausadas vieram de trás dele assim que a porta se fechou, de onde o loiro se encostava mal humorado contra a parede. "Eu dificilmente preciso que você me leve em casa, Potter." Draco tentou esconder um rubor raivoso que lutava para aparecer, enquanto pensava sobre aonde sua mente esteve poucos momentos antes.

"Eu não estava oferecendo." Veio a resposta rápida, um pouco divertida, enquanto Harry dava alguns passos em sua direção.

"Então por que ainda está aqui?"

"Por que você está?"

Eles encararam um ao outro, sérios, até que Harry teve que rir e abaixou a cabeça. Deus, _tudo_ tinha que ser uma competição, não tinha? Ele abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário, mas parou, quando alguns silvos soaram próximos das mangas de suas vestes.

O lobisomem piscou, os olhos cinzentos desviando para a origem do som. "Oh, me diz que não é o que eu acho que é..."

Harry enrubesceu enquanto levantava o braço, gentilmente puxando o tecido para revelar uma pequena cabeça oval descansando em seu pulso, brilhando com pequenas escamas. Vanima moveu sua língua para provar o ar, e então prontamente desapareceu de volta para a segurança das vestes.

"Eu pensei que você a tivesse desfeito!" Draco exclamou antes que pudesse se impedir. "Você sabe que é uma criatura conjurada, certo...?"

"Eu não posso desfazê-la, ela tem nome." Isso parecia um motivo razoável o suficiente para ele.

O sonserino estava sem expressão. Ele sacudia fracamente a cabeça. "Como ela pode ter um nome? Ela apenas existe por umas duas horas."

Harry deu de ombros, distraidamente correndo um dedo por sobre o corpo fino que ele podia sentir sob sua manga, enrolado em seu braço. "Não faço idéia, mas ela tem. Vanima." Um pensamento lhe ocorreu e olhou rapidamente para cima. "Hum, você não a quer de volta, quer? Quero dizer, ela é sua, tecnicamente, mas eu imaginei que já que você não pode falar com ela..."

A incredulidade de Draco se mostrou brevemente, e novamente ele sacudiu a cabeça, recusando. "Pode ficar com ela. Merlin, Potter, só você faria um animal de estimação de um... um feitiço."

"Hum. Vai ser bom ter alguém pra conversar."

"Esquisito." O loiro murmurou para si mesmo. Então, franzindo a testa, continuou. "Onde, exatamente, você vai manter isso?"

"Ela." Harry corrigiu automaticamente, e só então percebeu o problema. "Oh."

Os dormitórios não eram uma boa idéia. Seus colegas de quarto não iriam gostar de uma cobra normal no dormitório – uma originalmente criada por Malfoy não era nem mesmo uma opção. Ele pensou brevemente em deixá-la aqui, então descartou a idéia com a mesma velocidade, sem saber com certeza o que aconteceria se ele deixasse uma criatura viva ali. A sala respondia aos pensamentos do que quer que houvesse dentro, e não se abriria até que aquilo saísse. Ele poderia acidentalmente fechar a sala para sempre se a deixasse ali.

Não tinha nenhum outro lugar a que ele tivesse acesso – pelo menos, não acesso privado, de qualquer forma.

Draco observou enquanto o rosto de Potter se desanimou lentamente. Ele sentiu uma pontada desagradável no estômago ao observar aquilo, e o outro nem parecia perceber a expressão de quebrar o coração que estava usando quando baixou os olhos verdes para seu pulso esquerdo, onde a cobra estava escondida. Imbecil emotivo.

"O que você acha que eu devia fazer com ela? Soltá-la na floresta?"

Draco cerrou os dentes com força. Não, ele não diria uma palavra. Não _diria_, porque a idéia passando por sua cabeça agora era positivamente a coisa mais _estúpida_ que já lhe ocorreu -!

Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro sofrido quase contra sua vontade, antes de murmurar, devagar. "Eu tenho um quarto privado..."

Harry piscou para ele, sem entender por um momento. "Você está... você quer dizer...?"

Draco encarou. "Diga a ela para ficar fora do banheiro, para não tocar em nada que ache que pode ser comestível a menos que _você_ dê a ela, e se ela ao menos sibilar torto pra mim..."

"Por que... você iria oferecer isso?"

O sonserino não fazia absolutamente nenhuma idéia, e estava pensando nisso no momento. O que havia de _errado_ com ele?! Era como se alguma compulsão temporária tivesse tomado o controle por tempo o suficiente para que ele abrisse a boca e dissesse aquelas palavras condenadoras, e agora os olhos verdes o olhavam como se Harry o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

Resignado e irritado, ele esticou uma mão. "Oh, cale a boca e passe ela pra cá, Potter. Eu não pretendo ficar aqui a noite toda."

Sem hesitar, Harry esticou o braço e soltou um sibilado baixo, palavras sussurradas voaram pela mente de Draco como liquido. A cabeça reptiliana de Vanima emergiu lentamente, e então começou a se afastar para o braço que esperava para recebê-la.

"Ela não vai morder."

O som da voz normal do grifinório o assustou. Parseltongue o encantava, ele começava a perceber. Ele ouviu fascinado, encantado quando a cobra obedeceu instantaneamente.

Voltando a si, ele riu. "Seria melhor pra ela se não mordesse." Ele olhou para o longo corpo negro que se enrolava em seu antebraço e ombro, provando sua pele com sua língua bifurcada. Ele tocou um dedo gentil atrás da cabeça dela e traçou uma trilha por suas escamas.

Harry o olhou curiosamente. Na verdade, ele nunca viu ninguém que não mostrasse medo perto de serpentes. Além de si mesmo, é claro. Mas então, ele supôs que Malfoy tinha que ser o Príncipe da Sonserina por algum motivo.

"Você não vai fazer nada com ela, vai?" Ele sentiu que devia checar, recebendo um olhar exasperado.

"Deus, Potter, eu sou desagradável, não sou mau. Enquanto ela não tentar me morder, nós vamos ficar bem."

Ainda acariciando distraidamente seu novo, parcialmente indesejado colega de quarto, Draco começou a andar para a porta, Harry indo atrás dele. O sonserino não gostava de silêncio, então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. "Como é que pode o Time dos Sonhos não estar brilhando perfeitamente como de costume, então?"

O grifinório piscou, se perguntado se Malfoy era sempre tão direto, mesmo quando estava sendo educado. "O que, Ron e Hermione?"

"E você."

"Oh. Eles acham que eu estou ficando louco."

O loiro levantou os olhos, olhando-o para ver se ele estava falando sério. "Não me diga. Por minha causa?" Uma risada maliciosa escondida por trás de sua voz, não muito bem presa.

Harry deu de ombros, aparentemente não percebendo. "Esse é um motivo. E eles não sabem que eu estava aprendendo a virar Animago. Nenhum dos dois faz nenhuma idéia de para onde eu continuava desaparecendo nesses últimos meses. Provavelmente, pensaram que eu estava me mutilando ou algo assim. Oh, e graças a você, eles acham que eu estou tendo um caso por aí porque eu não quis dizer quem é minha 'namorada'."

Draco _teve_ que rir então. Oh, a ironia, que os amigos de Potter se matassem de preocupação, enquanto ele, supostamente o inimigo, sabia de tudo que eles pudessem desejar perguntar.

"Não é engraçado." Harry insistiu, sem muita força.

"Você sempre pode apenas _contar_ para eles... bem, tudo menos a parte sobre mim. Por você não fez isso, a propósito?"

"Você se importa?"

"Não. Não particularmente."

O grifinório deu lhe deu um longo olhar e suspirou, decidido a pensar naquilo como honestidade 'refrescante' em vez de dolorosa falta de tato.

* * *

_**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**_

Ly diz: Fico pensando... será que os comensais realmente acordaram um belo dia e disseram: nossa.. parece tão divertido ser um bruxo das trevas... vou sair saltitante e matar pessoas...

Ou nos só os vemos como as 'trevas' por que teoricamente vemos a historia do ponto de vista da 'luz'?

Será que se a historia fosse contada do ponto de vista do Voldie, ele acharia que o lado dele era o da luz e o do Dumbie era o das trevas?

*filosofiadebebadopontocom*

Cy diz: *achando a Ly profundamente filosófica*

Mas é sério. É tudo sobre pontos de vista e de como os personagens foram criados. Os Weasley tinham tudo para ser uma família de sangue puro e com uma penca de Comensais. Não sei oque aconteceu no meio do caminho. O Draco, por exemplo, acho que dificilmente era viraria o carinha das fics... tipo, ele cresceu acreditando q o lado dele era o certo.

É bem o que você falou, meio que para eles, o lado deles era o da luz.

Cy - que não, só bebeu limonada. u.u

Ly diz: E todo esse papo filosófico surgiu de uma frase tão inocente desse capitulo... Essa aqui ó: "subitamente lhe ocorreu que talvez Malfoy não quisesse que ele anunciasse sua nova fé nele, por qualquer razão pervertida que fosse."

Cy diz: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ly diz: Pervo ele, não?

Cy diz: Total!

Ly diz: Acho que encontramos nossa nota pra esse cap! \o/

**Comentário da Nanda (já que dessa vez ela não estava no msn no nosso papo de bêbado...)**: Yayyyyyyyyyy, capítulo mais fofo até agora... amei! O Draco estava particulamente fofo nesse capítulo né, não? Só faltou, praticamente, dizer: "Potter seu otário, eu te amo, não percebe não?" Espero que daqui pra frente aconteça coisas mais interessantes, sabe? Tipo, umas emparedadas entre eles...coisinha básica!

Porque eu fico boiando tanto quanto vocês, já que minhas Mamis, faze jogo duro e não me contam nada *bufa*

Bjus pessoas pervertidas!

* * *

_**Notas das Tradutoras: **_

Wheeeeeee!!!! Capitulo 21 prontinho pra vocês!!!! E pra mim esse é um dos melhores, foi realmente divertido traduzir esse...

Beijos e até domingo que vem!

_Ly e Cy_


	22. Amigos, nunca!

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**__: Amigos, nunca!_

oOo

Draco se moveu brevemente ao acordar, se esticando por entre os confortáveis cobertores quentes. Junto com ele, algo mais se moveu.

A cobra de estimação de Potter, ele descobriu, tinha o hábito irritante de ser atraída por calor corporal. Essa não era a primeira manhã em que ele acordava para encontrá-la enrolada sobre seu estômago. Girando os olhos, ele tirou a criatura de sua barriga e ela caiu numa bagunça deselegante sobre a cama, sibilando furiosamente. Ele já havia saído antes que ela pudesse pensar em morder.

Ele bocejou e caminhou para o chuveiro. Pelo menos, a coisa estava se mostrando um hóspede de custos bem baixos. Ela era muito pequena para comer ratos, o que deixaria uma bagunça, então às vezes ele transfigurava um pedaço de gaze em alguns grilos e a deixava caçando os insetos enquanto ia para a aula. Quando ele voltava, seus aposentos estavam incrivelmente silenciosos novamente.

O dono grifinório estava se mostrando um problema bem maior. Quanta ingenuidade, Draco pensou, que ele tivesse esperado que Potter fosse do tipo grudento. Ele havia estado lá todos os dias dessa maldita semana apenas para ver a maldita cobra. Então ele sentava, às vezes por horas, falando com ela naquela linguagem estranha deles que _não fazia_ o sonserino estremecer...

No começo, Draco havia entregado a criatura e desdenhosamente fechado o retrato. Mas então ele percebeu que Potter não estava indo embora depois de sua rejeição. O babaca sentava no corredor bem em frente ao seu quarto, apenas quebrando sua conversa para rir ou, ocasionalmente, falar com Lilith. Percebendo que Potter estava apenas chamando toda a atenção errada – de sonserinos que sabiam exatamente onde seu novo quarto era – Draco relutantemente cedeu, e deixou o grifinório entrar para suas visitas. Eles não falavam – afinal de contas, eles _não eram_ amigos, não importava o que Severus pensasse – e várias vezes, Draco se viu saindo de seu próprio quarto em busca de companhia, enquanto Potter continuava no sofá, sibilando.

O sonserino também havia encontrado uma explicação razoável para seu momento de insanidade, que o havia posto nessa situação ridícula. Era o feitiço de obediência de Dumbledore. _Tinha_ que ser. Assim como os termos de seu acordo diziam, ele se sentiria compelido a oferecer sua ajuda porque ele _podia_ ajudar, e então tinha que fazer isso.

Não havia nenhuma outra explicação.

O banho lhe deu o alívio morno usual, mas dessa vez impediu-se de se masturbar. Iria precisar de toda essa tensão e adrenalina para a partida marcada para dali a algumas horas contra a Corvinal. Chang era uma boa apanhadora, agora que ela havia finalmente parado de chorar a cada cinco minutos, e ela tinha uma má reputação entre as outras casas. Ele não planejava subestimá-la.

oOo

"Que horas são?" Ron perguntou.

Harry checou seu relógio. "Onze e meia."

O ruivo riu e pareceu ansioso, enfiando outra torrada amanteigada na boca antes de se levantar. "Nós devíamos ir logo, vamos nos atrasar."

"Não é muito a sua cara ser pontual." Hermione comentou, olhando para ele.

Harry riu. "É, mas isso é Quadribol. É diferente." Ele cobriu um bocejo e se levantou para seguir Ron.

Hermione suspirou e rapidamente colocou um livro sob o braço para se apressar atrás deles. "Nem mesmo é como se a Grifinória estivesse jogando, Ron. Eu não vejo o porquê dessa euforia."

"Não, mas é uma chance de ver Malfoy levar um chute na bunda. Cho é uma jogadora brilhante. De jeito nenhum ela vai perder para aquele imbecil."

Automaticamente, Harry abriu a boca para dar sua opinião, então quase engasgou tentando se impedir. Ok, então agora não era um bom momento para recomeçar a discussão recorrente sobre Malfoy dizendo que ele na verdade achava que o Sonserino era um jogador melhor. Ron havia se tornado mais venenoso do que nunca quando lembrado da existência do loiro, como se tentasse convencer Harry de todas as razões pelas quais eles o odiavam. Harry não tinha certeza de como reagir a isso. Mesmo que ele tivesse um bom relacionamento com o lobisomem, mesmo agora, ele desconfortavelmente sabia que não havia mais aquele mesmo rancor entre eles. Ele pode ter achado que isso vinha apenas de seu lado, mas tinha quase certeza de que Malfoy não o deixaria nem perto de seus aposentos no ano anterior, muito menos confiar nele para ficar lá sozinho. Além disso, o sonserino havia se mostrado capaz de ser civilizado quando eles estavam sozinhos – algo do qual Harry teria rido apenas meses atrás. E então tiveram as noites de lua cheia, que eram uma experiência totalmente diferente...

Ele só não sabia como fazer seus amigos verem tudo isso – ou mesmo se ele deveria tentar.

oOo

Ar frio passou por sua pele e bagunçou seus cabelos. Na luz forte e fria do sol, ele sabia que aquilo dava a impressão de que ele tinha um halo. Flexionando os dedos de sua mão livre, ele esperou impacientemente que as formalidades acabassem.

No centro do campo, Madame Hooch observava Marcus Flint e Roger Davies apertarem as mãos enquanto explicava as regras. O restante da Corvinal estava perfeitamente alinhado em frente a ele, espelhando as posições de seu próprio time. Ele olhou para Chang e viu com algum divertimento, que seus olhos escuros podiam ser tão frios quanto os seus próprios quando ela queria.

Então essa era a garota que ele ouviu que Potter gostava. Draco nunca havia realmente reparado nela antes desse momento, a não ser para às vezes mostrar desprezo pela sua reputação de chorona, além de lembrar vagamente que ela freqüentava as reuniões da AD. Ele supôs que ela era bonita, de uma maneira casual e ordinária, e ele sabia que ela era uma boa jogadora – boa, mas não brilhante. Ele teria imaginado que o Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória naturalmente se interessaria por alguém tão popular quanto ele, e é claro, eles acabariam sendo outro casal lendário de Hogwarts, como os pais de Potter ou mesmo os seus próprios.

"Montem suas vassouras!"

Voltando a prestar atenção, surpreso por ter conseguido se distrair para começo de conversa, ele jogou suas pernas sobre sua Nimbus 2005 – a vassoura mais nova que ele havia ganhado em casa, antes do início das aulas; provavelmente o último presente que ele receberia, a menos que Lucius o perdoasse. Seus olhos encontraram os de Chang e ele partiu os lábios numa expressão que alguém poderia tomar como um sorriso, se fosse cego.

O som agudo do apito de Hooch os fez se lançarem como foguetes no ar, acompanhados por uma onda de sons das arquibancadas.

Naquele momento, Draco não sabia que a onda de excitação e felicidade súbita que ele sentia todas as vezes que voava era incrivelmente similar à sensação que Harry experimentava. Das arquibancadas, no entanto, um certo grifinório o observa com a testa franzida. Harry preferia os dias em que ele podia encarar sem complicações, ao invés de perceber horríveis fatos íntimos sobre Draco.

"E começamos a partida!" Seamus falou de seu lugar na arquibancada. "Os batedores Crabbe e Goyle começaram surpreendente rápido – oh! Cuidado, Davies, quase te acertou ali. Goles com o artilheiro sonserino Warrington, para Montague, será que o goleiro da Covinal pode – não. Sonserina marca..."

Ron resmungou baixo e Harry girou os olhos em resposta.

"Parece que Malfoy e Chang estão mantendo os olhos um no outro. Eu ainda não consegui ver nenhum espaço entre eles!"

Um pouco exagerado, Draco pensou secamente. Mesmo assim, não se podia negar que ele e o outro apanhador estavam seguindo um ao outro. Ele moveu sua vassoura, mergulhando um pouco, e imediatamente ouviu o barulho de algo cruzando o ar quando Chang se moveu para ficar acima dele. Quando ela acelerou levemente, ele acompanhou seu passo, espiralando em torno da garota, se mostrando.

Enquanto isso, seus olhos vasculhavam o campo. Era um dia cinzento, o céu relutantemente deixava passar uma luz fraca que poderia refletir no pomo. Ele sentiu Chang fazendo o mesmo, mesmo enquanto ela tentava competir com ele, acelerando e virando em pleno ar. Ele a induziu de alguma maneira, ficando para trás quando ela tomou a liderança, girando em torno dela, ambos ganhando altura e descendo num padrão elegante.

"Corvinal marca novamente! 20 a 10 para eles!"

Ele franziu a testa, mas não prestou muita atenção. Ele normalmente se perdia na conta do placar quando estava voando, contando consigo mesmo para pegar o pomo e ganhar o jogo. Qualquer coisa além disso dificilmente importava.

Seus movimentos estavam quase se tornando preguiçosos enquanto ele executava outra volta no ar, momentaneamente de cabeça para baixo e amando o vento passando por seu cabelo e roupas. Ele saiu facilmente do movimento, esperando que Chang levantasse a sua esquerda, seguindo sua deixa. Ela não subiu.

Ela já havia se afastado e estava disparando na direção contrária.

Harry queria gritar – de preferência algo parecido com "Imbecil arrogante!" – mas se impediu. Honestamente! Malfoy era um idiota! Harry havia percebido a tática praticamente no mesmo instante em que Cho começou. Ela estava distraindo o sonserino, brincando com seu ego ao lhe dar essa chance de uma dramatização aérea.

E, sendo Malfoy, ele caiu direitinho. Segurou-se à dança para se mostrar e posar para uma audiência, sem perceber para o fato de que ela o deixava desatento, enquanto Cho esperou apenas pelo momento certo para perseguir o pomo e dar a si mesma uma boa vantagem.

A maioria dos torcedores estava agora vibrando, torcendo para Cho. Próximo a ele, Ron estava gritando como um louco, agitando o punho no ar. Malfoy parecia furioso enquanto mergulhava atrás dela, deitado sobre a vassoura. Harry apertou as mãos, de olhos arregalados, fascinado.

"E Chang está na frente! Joguinho sujo o dela – me lembrem de tentar. Ainda assim, Malfoy está se aproximando rápido, agora que ele _finalmente_ percebeu. Oh, essa pode passar perto..."

Cale a boca, Finnegan, Draco xingou mentalmente. Idiota.

Ele estava junto ao cabo da vassoura da apanhadora, e podia ver o pomo à frente. Ela já estava se adiantando para pegá-lo. Desesperado, ele aumentou a velocidade e espiralou por cima dela, voando de cabeça para baixo, encarando-a.

Assustada, ela desviou o olhar para ele, esperando alguma trapaça. Sem pensar, ele rosnou, e viu a expressão dela mudar. Ela hesitou no momento fatal, e subitamente o pomo havia descido, fora do alcance de ambos.

Ele saiu de cima dela instantaneamente, virando para ir atrás dele, não se permitindo pensar no que ela pôde ter visto.

_(Presas?)_

_(Olhos lupinos?)_

E ao invés disso, se concentrando na tarefa que tinha que fazer. Ele não a deixaria lhe manipular de novo.

"Oh! O que aconteceu _ali_?! Nada que esse locutor pudesse ver, apenas que Chang... _perdeu_ o pomo! E lá vão eles novamente, Malfoy tem a liderança dessa vez..."

Harry se viu de pé ao lado de Ron, ansiedade irradiando dele. O que o sonserino havia acabado de fazer?! Certamente ele não seria estúpido o suficiente para... Não por um jogo...

Desviando rapidamente os olhos da partida, Harry se virou para a arquibancada dos professores e se viu olhando diretamente para Snape. Estranho, que eles tivessem um momento de tanta clareza e concordância, mas Harry de repente descobriu que suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas no olhar furioso do professor.

Sim. Malfoy era um idiota.

"Corvinal agora tem 50 pontos de vantagem, mas nada disso vai importar se Chang não pegar o pomo antes do apanhador da sonserina!"

Draco cerrou os dentes e ignorou o barulho da multidão e do vento. Seu ar foi tirado, pego em sua garganta e forçado para fora pelo momento. Ele estava disparado, apertado tão forte contra sua vassoura que suspeitava que teria um machucado cruzando seu peito quando isso acabasse. Mas estava funcionando. Ele estava ganhando.

A pequena bola dourada desceu e desceu até que estivesse apenas centímetros sobre o solo e então virou para o lado. Draco a seguiu, conseguindo fazer uma curva tão apertada que os torcedores gritaram. Ele pensou nisso arrogantemente, e se perguntou se Potter estava entre eles.

Não. Foco. Ele se recusava a perder para Cho Chang. Ele voava melhor, era melhor jogador, melhor bruxo. Ele merecia ganhar! Que a vaca havia pensado em _enganá-lo_...! Bem, isso apenas mostrou que ela estava com medo dele, como deveria ter.

Para qual deles Potter estava torcendo? Para a ex, provavelmente, ele pensou com uma careta. Maldito bastardo grifinório!

Sua raiva havia surgido de lugar nenhum, e surpreendeu até mesmo a ele. Mas agora, não havia tempo para questionar sua origem, apenas a oportunidade de usá-la como combustível, coisa que ele fez prontamente. Sua Nimbus acelerou para uma velocidade impossível assim que Chang conseguiu diminuir a distância entre eles, e então ele estava esticando a mão, impaciente e desafiador, se atirando ao prêmio dourado a sua frente antes de virar para cima, silencioso em sua vitória.

Levou longos momentos para os espectadores e jogadores perceberem que havia acabado. Finnegan ainda estava anunciando o placar quando parou, no meio de uma frase, e disse incerto. "Oh... e a Sonserina acaba de vencer..."

Então, finalmente, vieram as reações. Barulho surgiu das arquibancadas, extasiado de um lado, amargamente desapontado do outro. Ele riu e olhou na direção da Grifinória, tirando um momento para olhar com superioridade para Weasley, e então piscar com um pouco de surpresa.

Potter estava sorrindo.

oOo

Ron escrevia freneticamente em um pedaço de papel, levantando uma mão e presumivelmente contando nos dedos. Então ele fez uma careta, soltando a pena suja de tinta e olhando para Harry.

"Você percebeu que estamos empatados com a Sonserina?"

Harry deu de ombros, levantando os olhos do trabalho de Poções que ele estava tentando escrever. "Só tiveram dois jogos, Ron."

"É, mas eu acabei de ver as programações. O próximo jogo vai ser Sonserina contra a Lufa-lufa - e você sabe como eles são! Eles provavelmente vão estar tão assustados que vão simplesmente entregar a goles!"

Hermione fez um som de reprimenda. "Ron! Isso é injusto e você sabe."

"Eu só estou sendo realista." Ele resmungou. "A Sonserina vai ter um aumento imenso nos pontos, então isso significa que vamos ter que fazer o mesmo quando enfrentarmos a Corvinal."

Distraído, Harry riscou a última linha que havia escrito. "Isso é fácil"

"O que significa," o ruivo continuou, cuidadosamente, olhando seu amigo, "que nós provavelmente vamos estar empatados quando a Grifinória enfrentar a Sonserina no fim do ano..."

Harry não reagiu. Surpreendentemente o suficiente, ele já havia estudado o programa de Quadribol, e sabia perfeitamente bem que a taça das casas provavelmente dependeria dele vencendo Malfoy. Ele assentiu distraidamente, e então olhou para Hermione. "Qual é o tamanho que esse trabalho tem que ter mesmo?"

Ele não tinha certeza, mas achava que a tinha visto rir, antes de se lançar em um discurso sobre os requisitos que Slughorn havia pedido.

Ron, nesse meio tempo, lutava para ganhar a atenção. "Não se preocupe, parceiro. Você vai fazê-lo cair no chão. Sempre faz."

Harry deu um meio sorriso e pensou na partida que eles haviam assistido mais cedo. Ele não tinha tanta certeza. Malfoy havia definitivamente melhorado desde o ano passado. Isso estava óbvio pelos truques que ele fez no começo da partida, e depois, quando ele havia sido forçado a consertar seu erro com pura habilidade. Harry tinha certeza de que ele ia cair quando fez aquele mergulho, mas ele esteve em perfeito controle o tempo todo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não sei. Ele parecia estar muito bem hoje."

Ele não havia esperado que o temperamento de Ron explodisse em resposta a um comentário tão casual.

"Harry, pelo amor de Deus!" sua indignação chamou a atenção da maioria da Sala Comunal, para desgosto de Harry. Ele agradeceu internamente a Hermione quando ela rapidamente lançou um feitiço de silêncio ao redor deles. "O que diabos está acontecendo?! Não pense que eu não te vi quando ele ganhou hoje! Você... você e Malfoy são _amigos_ de repente?"

"Eu... Ron, por Deus... isso não é..." Ele gaguejou com indignação e raiva, engasgando nas emoções enquanto lutava para encontrar uma resposta.

Hermione se colocou entre os dois antes que ele pudesse encontrar seu pé e realmente começar uma briga. "Ron, sente-se." Por um momento pareceu que ele fosse desafiá-la, mas Harry suspeitava que ela estivesse tendo aulas com a Senhora Weasley, e um olhar áspero da bruxa o fez voltar a sua poltrona. "Isso é ridículo, os dois. Parem de começar brigas onde não existem."

"Mas-."

Ela se inclinou para frente para sibilar para o ruivo "Você não reparou que nós praticamente não tivemos mais problemas com Malfoy – _e_ com o resto dos sonserinos – desde que Harry começou a falar com ele?"

"O feitiço de Dumbledore." Ron insistiu teimosamente.

"Não, não é." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Até mesmo Harry ouvia atentamente agora, admitindo para si mesmo que ele não havia realmente percebido a mudança. "Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu não tenho sido chamada de nada mais ofensivo do que 'Granger' nos últimos dois meses. O feitiço de Dumbledore certamente não incluía isso. Ele até mesmo parou de atormentar o Professor Lupin."

Harry se encostou na cadeira rapidamente. Era verdade? Sim, ele supunha que era. Remus parecia constantemente no limite de ter um ataque nervoso no começo do ano, especialmente quando Malfoy estava por perto, uma concentração ambulante de amargura e raiva. Pensando nisso agora, ele tinha que admitir que os dois tinham se acalmado, mesmo na presença um do outro.

Ron escarneceu. "O que você está dizendo? Você acha que isso é uma boa idéia? Deixe eu te lembrar que é o _Malfoy_."

"O que eu estou dizendo é que talvez Harry esteja certo sobre ele poder ser _útil_. A AD é só um exemplo. Olhe o quão mais fácil ficou a nossa vida."

Eles não faziam idéia de metade da história, Harry pensou consigo mesmo. Havia Vanima, por um lado, e as noites de lua cheia...

Ron sacudiu a cabeça e levantou. "Eu não acredito nisso, mas se ninguém quer ouvir..." ele se afastou raivoso e foi para o dormitório masculino.

Hermione o olhou. "Ele vai mudar de idéia. Eu acho que ele está com um pouco de ciúmes, para ser honesta."

"Do quê?" O moreno perguntou incrédulo.

Ela fez um gesto vago e amplo. "Ele pensa que você está virando amigo dele, Harry, e você sabe o quão cruel Malfoy sempre foi para Ron em particular. Ele... Eu acho que ele está com medo que... bem-."

"Que eu comece a tratá-lo da mesma forma que Malfoy faz? Isso é ridículo."

"Eu sei disso. É para o Ron que você tem que dizer."

Harry fechou a cara e voltou a olhar para seu trabalho. "Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dele." Ele disse. "Se ele não me conhece bem o suficiente para saber disso, pra que vou perder meu tempo?"

"Você não quer dizer isso..."

Ele suspirou. Não, é claro que ele não queria. Mas ele ainda não iria ficar por ai correndo atrás das pessoas para assegurá-las.

"De qualquer forma," ele disse asperamente após algum tempo. "Eu não sou amigo do Malfoy. Não vejo com o que ele está preocupado." E eles não eram amigos, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente. Eles eram... aliados. Nada mais.

Não, nunca algo a mais, tirando o fato de que ambos sabiam mais segredos do que Harry se sentia confortável, ou o fato de que eles haviam acordado juntos em mais de uma ocasião, ou mesmo o fato de que _O Sonho_ havia reaparecido em mais umas duas noites essa semana. Não. Não eram amigos. De jeito nenhum.

Hermione o estava encarando de um jeito de quem sabia das coisas horríveis, então ele se escondeu atrás de seu trabalho de Poções, distraindo-a com uma pergunta sobre as propriedades da crina de unicórnio.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras: **Olá, pessoal! Como foram de Carnaval?

Ly e eu estávamos fazendo nossa segunda lua de mel em Salvador, no meio do Olodum, então perdoem a falta de cap da semana passada, ok? ^^

Ta aí um capítulo novinho e lindo pra vocês, aproveitem!

Até a próxima semana, slashers!

Beijos.

Cy e Ly.


	23. Coisas Distorcidas

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

_**Capítulo 23**__: Coisas Distorcidas_

oOo

A lua estava mais próxima. Remus podia sentir o lobo rosnando no fundo de sua mente assim que Severus a invadiu. Ele lutou fortemente contra suas correntes, rosnando alto, tentando assustar a outra presença.

Para seu crédito, Severus não recuou, embora Remus pudesse sentir claramente uma onda de medo marcando seus pensamentos. Era uma sensação surreal, sentir emoções que não eram suas.

Dessa vez, ele estava determinado a não submeter suas memórias tão facilmente. Não que o Legilimente devesse estar olhando suas memórias, mas ele havia dito isso da última vez, e Remus havia aprendido a não confiar em Severus Snape.

Eles escolheram um horário de manhã cedo quando nenhum dos dois tinha aulas para dar. Essa era talvez a terceira sessão desde a primeira 'introdução' desastrosa, e o lobisomem estava ficando acostumado a ter uma presença invasora na sua cabeça. Ainda que, como sempre, ele ficasse nervoso de sentir o outro homem passeando por seus pensamentos, voltando ao local onde ele havia começado as fundações da Oclumência.

Severus havia criado as linhas de magia mental defensiva como teias, prendendo-as e enrolando-as às cordas douradas que ligavam os pensamentos de Remus. Era uma técnica pioneira, mas o homem já estava se mostrando bastante hábil nela, improvisando quando necessário e de outra forma tentando seguir as instruções ambíguas daqueles que já haviam tentado. Lentamente, sempre muito lentamente, Remus podia sentir a presença estranha de barreiras sendo construídas em sua mente, guardando todos aqueles pensamentos que poderiam entregá-lo como espião. Severus era detalhista, ele podia dizer isso. O homem havia até mesmo começado a inventar memórias falsas, que eram juntadas a tudo aquilo.

Essas eram as mais difíceis de se aceitar. O Mestre de Poções havia tentando fazer isso com uma penseira primeiro, e Remus a observou, fascinado. Era estranho, se ver claramente agindo em cenas que ele sabia que nunca aconteceram. Mas lá estava ele, bem na sua frente, cerrando os olhos para um Harry que nada percebia, odiando-o, culpando-o pela morte de Sirius, silenciosamente planejando vingança –

Elas o assustavam, essas memórias falsas. Mas, ele sabia que eram necessárias, e supôs que devia estar agradecido pelo talento de Severus de criá-las.

Ele só esperava que elas fossem boas o suficiente...

oOo

"Draco, concentre-se!"

A cotovelada forte de Pansy trouxe sua atenção de volta, fazendo-o se endireitar em seu lugar. A voz tediosa de Slughorn ainda podia ser ouvida, provavelmente o motivo para ele estar quase adormecido em primeiro lugar. Por mais que ele amasse Poções, a matéria perdeu grande parte da graça quando Severus parou de ensiná-la. As lições pomposas e as piadas de Slughorn o desanimavam agora que a novidade de ser o favorito de _outro_ professor já havia passado.

Ele suspirou e olhou em volta, percebendo que havia perdido as anotações. Teria que copiá-las depois. Para ser sincero, no entanto, a maioria da turma parecia compartilhar seu desinteresse. Apenas Granger estava escrevendo furiosamente, determinada a salvar cada pedaço de 'sabedoria' que saia da boca do professor. Ele girou os olhos para ela.

"O que há de errado com você?" Blaise perguntou baixo, mexendo distraidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho. "Pensei que você estaria nas nuvens, com a vitória de ontem."

Draco fez um som sem muito sentido em resposta. Ele _esteve_ feliz, e havia provado isso na Sala Comunal da Sonserina na noite anterior. Eles beberam e parabenizaram uns aos outros e ficaram acordados até altas horas, e agora ele estava _cansado_. E entediado.

E um pouco preocupado.

Havia percebido que após a partida, quando os dois capitães apertaram as mãos de novo, Chang havia ficado o mais distante possível dele. Deus, ela realmente havia visto algo quando ele voou perto dela. Com a lua tão próxima, ele devia saber melhor do que ficar de cabeça quente em uma situação volátil.

A pergunta era, ela iria perceber o significado do que havia visto? Se fosse Granger, ele já estaria se preparando para deixar a escola, sabendo que ela descobriria até o fim do dia. Mas Chang não era tão esperta...

Ao menos, ele esperava que não fosse.

"Draco!"

Novamente ele piscou e olhou para Pansy, apenas para perceber que ela não era a única olhando para ele. O restante da classe, assim como Slughorn, esperava em expectativa.

Ele enrubesceu. "O que... qual era a pergunta?"

oOo

O fim da aula finalmente, _finalmente_ chegou, e Draco não queria nada mais do que se esconder em seu quarto e escapar da preocupação irritante que havia se instalado nele durante Poções. Havia ficado pior durante o dia, até que ele havia se convencido de que a maioria da escola estava cochichando nas suas costas, sabendo sobre seu segredo.

Sua consciência lhe disse que isso não podia ser verdade. Ao menos, com certeza teria chegado a seus próprios ouvidos pelos sonserinos, ou mesmo a Potter, que o teria avisado.

Por enquanto, as coisas ainda estavam sob controle, ele tentou se convencer. Com outro suspiro cansado, disse a senha e esperou que Lilith girasse, então entrou na sala de estar.

Potter estava deitado no sofá, suas pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, com Vanima sobre seu tórax. Ele olhou para cima surpreso quando o lobisomem entrou, tentando se sentar com um olhar culpado. "Uhm..."

Merlin, o grifinório ficava aqui mais do que _ele_ ficava!

"Potter, essa é a _minha_ sala, você sabia? Como você ao menos sabe a senha?" com suas palavras indignadas, ele passou direto pelo outro sem realmente protestar, desfazendo os botões das mangas de sua camisa.

Harry observou enquanto o loiro desaparecia em um canto, presumivelmente indo para o quarto (Harry nunca havia investigado os cômodos do outro tão a fundo). Sem ter certeza se Malfoy ainda estava ao menos ouvindo, ele falou hesitante. "Eu... não sei, na verdade. Ela simplesmente me deixa entrar."

"Você está brincando?!" veio o grito indignado segundos depois, um pouco abafado. "Eu juro, vou pedir um quadro novo... a segurança desse lugar está ridícula."

Harry riu indolentemente das palavras do outro. Então, percebendo o que estava fazendo, rapidamente fez sua expressão voltar a ficar vazia. Droga, ele tinha que manter em mente que Malfoy _não_ _era_ engraçado, e _não_ _era_ esperto. Deus, quão difícil isso podia ser, quando ele havia passado cinco anos dizendo exatamente isso ao sonserino...?

"Por quanto tempo você esteve aqui?" perguntou a voz do sonserino, parecendo um pouco impaciente.

"Eu tive um período livre agora, então mais ou menos uma hora."

Ele ouviu distintamente uma risada, seguida por um sarcástico e irritado: "Você podia ao menos _fingir_ que eu tenho algum controle se deixo ou não você entrar."

"Desculpe-."

Malfoy subitamente apareceu. Harry o olhou, então pensou em não dar uma segunda olhada. Ele não sabia por quê. Não era como se ele não o tivesse visto vestido casualmente antes. Bem. Ele pensou que tinha. Certamente ele tinha...?

A gravata verde e prata se fora, e o cabelo loiro balançava onde tinha sido deixado desarrumado em sua cabeça. Uma camisa branca frouxa, agora por fora da calça e com o primeiro botão aberto, as mangas puxadas para cima, revelada pela falta das vestes pesadas da escola. Ele segurava um livro em uma das mãos, levando-o consigo para uma das cadeiras opostas a Harry, onde se deixou cair e jogou seus pés sobre a mesa de centro entre eles.

No colo do grifinório, Vanima sibilou questionadoramente. _Você sabe que a temperatura do seu corpo acabou de subir? Por quê?_

Harry a ignorou, mesmo que com alguma dificuldade.

Olhos cinzentos o estudaram criticamente – mas então, eles não eram sempre críticos? "Você nunca tem nada melhor para fazer do que ficar sentado aqui com essa criatura? Eu acho que não me lembro a última vez que fiquei aqui sozinho, Potter."

Harry deu de ombros, e olhou para a criatura em questão. "É, bem, todas as vezes que eu tento passar um tempo na Sala Comunal da Grifinória as pessoas perguntam se eu fiquei louco. Está começando a ficar realmente irritante."

O loiro riu enquanto abria o livro antigo de capa vermelha em algum lugar na metade e o equilibrou em seus joelhos. "Imagino que seu problema esteja relacionado a mim?"

"E não está sempre?" Harry retorquiu. "Mas sim. Está relacionado a você."

"Eu devia imaginar que sim. Passei minha carreira na escola tendo certeza disso." Ele virou uma página com um dedo, parecendo totalmente despreocupado. "Além disso, o objetivo não era esse?"

"Sim." Harry respondeu cuidadosamente. "Só que deixa as coisas... estressantes."

"Sempre existe a biblioteca. A Sala Precisa. Um número imenso de salas de aula vazias. Tenho certeza que existem outros lugares pra você escapar, e até levar seu bichinho de estimação."

O grifinório ficou tenso. "Você pode apenas dizer se quiser que eu vá, sabe?"

Novamente, olhos cinzentos ergueram-se para encontrar os dele, pálidos e sem expressão. "Eu não disse isso. Só estou me perguntando por que você _quer_ ficar aqui." Ele continuou a encará-lo por um momento, então calmamente voltou ao seu livro como se _não tivesse_ dito o problema com o qual Harry estivera lutando por dias.

Harry não respondeu – havia se recusado totalmente a responder a essa pergunta até para si mesmo – e eles caíram no silêncio que havia se tornado quase um hábito. Porque eles não eram amigos. Não eram. O que eles eram, Harry não sabia, mas conversar não era uma parte disso. Ao invés, eles se sentaram em silêncio, evitando olhar um para o outro, enquanto Harry tentava não pensar no Time dos Sonhos, e Draco tentava não reagir aos sibilos baixos que vinham do outro lado da sala – e, realmente, isso não era uma coisa distorcida, era?

oOo

O primeiro fim de semana do segundo semestre seria marcado pela lua cheia. Draco e Remus não eram mais os únicos que contavam ansiosamente os dias. Severus também mantinha um olho constantemente na data, tentando adiantar o trabalho com Lupin para que a proximidade com a lua não o tornasse muito perigoso. Harry, também, observava o ciclo lunar com um interesse óbvio. Ele ainda não tinha se decidido se iria correr novamente ou não.

A semana sem aulas que se seguiria ao feriado também era um assunto de conversas. Era um momento em que a maioria dos alunos aproveitaria para visitar suas casas, Ron junto com eles. Harry estava secretamente feliz por isso, esperando que um tempo de separação diminuísse o conflito entre ele e o bruxo ruivo.

Draco estava acostumado a visitar a Mansão Malfoy nas férias de meio de período. Foi quase um choque perceber que ele ficaria na escola esse ano – que provavelmente ficaria até que se graduasse, esse era um pensamento horrível.

Mas o que veio como um choque ainda pior foi a carta que ele recebeu na tarde de sexta, quando estava prestes a sair para a cabana de Lupin. A impressionante coruja de igreja havia deixado-a em sua cama, ficando perto dos travesseiros e esperando imperiosamente. Ele reconheceu a ave, e a caligrafia que endereçava a carta a ele, mas nada havia lhe impedido de lançar todos os feitiços de checagem de azaração que conhecia. Apenas quando ele tinha certeza de que a carta era segura, ele a pegou.

Ler as palavras de sua mãe era uma tarefa mais difícil do que ele poderia ter esperado. Abruptamente, saudade se apoderou dele, e logo ele era um primeiranista novamente, chateado e querendo ir para casa. Ela o pediu para voltar, apenas por algum tempo, ela sentia falta dele, e seu pai honestamente não tinha nada a ver com o pedido.

Ele se perguntou que possibilidade doía mais: se ela havia ficado ao lado de Lucius, ou se seu pai havia literalmente a forçado a escrever.

Em qualquer caso, ele não hesitou em levar a carta para a lareira e incinerá-la com um gesto rápido de varinha, olhando tristemente enquanto as cinzas caiam e se acomodavam no chão. "Sem resposta." Ele disse para a coruja, esperando até que a ave tivesse partido apenas para ter certeza de que ela não decidisse que Vanima daria um bom petisco, então ele deixou seu quarto com as mentiras de sua mãe pairando sobre ele como uma nuvem negra.

oOo

Ele estava na metade das escadas que o levariam ate o Saguão de Entrada, quando ouviu os sons ásperos de passos atrás dele. Mas, reconhecendo o som chiado de seus sapatos, seu alarme rapidamente desapareceu, e ele até mesmo parou para esperar por seu perseguidor.

"Malfoy!" a voz grifinório não tinha nenhuma da hostilidade que normalmente carregava quando eles se dirigiam um ao outro em público. Finalmente o alcançando, Potter desacelerou a corrida para um caminhar.

"Sutil." Draco comentou sarcasticamente. "Mas eu não acho que ninguém na Torre de Astronomia te ouviu." Honestamente, algumas pessoas não têm nenhuma consideração pela imagem pública...

"Oh, desculpe." Foi a desculpa rápida que Harry ofereceu, nem metade tão preocupado quanto o sonserino teria gostado. "Você vai ver Remus, então?"

"Não, eu pensei em vagar pelo castelo essa noite. Estou me sentindo tentado."

Harry não pareceu impressionado. "Tudo bem, pergunta idiota... Importa se eu for com você?" a última saiu rápida e embolada, e ele se lembrou do porquê de ter sido sorteado na Grifinória: se estiver em duvida, pule para a saída mais rápida.

Olhos cinzentos se viraram lentamente para ele, frios e questionadores. "Sem _encontros_ dessa vez?" seu tom deixou bastante claro que ele havia visto direto pela última desculpa de Harry, embora o grifinório não tivesse idéia de que tipo de conclusões ele tivesse tirado. Depois de tudo, Malfoy não devia saber que o real motivo para Harry ter cancelado foi que ele tinha se assustado imensamente com as suas... posições noturnas, sabia?

"Não deu certo." Foi o que ele respondeu, no entanto.

A única reação do sonserino foi mover algumas mechas claras de seus olhos e levantar seu queixo de maneira superior como sempre. "Não faz diferença para mim." Ele disse com um dar de ombros afetado. "Não é como se-."

Draco parou rapidamente, ouvindo. Orelhas caninas podiam ouvir o que as de Potter não podiam, e o lobisomem paralisou com os sons que chamaram sua atenção. Vozes, e umas que ele reconhecia muito bem.

"Pansy está vindo." Ele sussurrou imediatamente, já olhando em volta para algum lugar em que pudesse escondê-los. Mas o corredor onde eles estavam era reto, sem portas ou decorações, e o som de sonserinos se aproximando estava ficando mais alto conforme eles se aproximavam da curva que levava ao corredor.

Ele não podia ser visto ali com Potter, não quando eles não estavam azarando ou xingando um ao outro, que era a única explicação aceitável. Pior, ele já havia se atrasado devido a carta de sua mãe, e se eles ficassem ali mais tempo ele acabaria se transformando bem em frente a eles.

Potter, sempre útil, não estava fazendo nada para tirá-los daquela situação, ao invés disso, mexia na mochila que levava sobre um dos ombros.

"Será que você pode _por favor_ fazer alguma coisa?" o lobisomem tentou cochichar furioso.

Olhos verdes brilharam. "Cale a boca. Eu _estou_ fazendo." Finalmente, ele começou a puxar algo da mochila, como um mágico trouxa com uma corda de lenços, mas o que ele segurava parecia líquido e prateado. "Vem aqui."

"O quê?"

"Apenas – Oh, esquece!" e então o grifinório se adiantou na direção do loiro, jogando alguma coisa sobre sua cabeça e em volta deles enquanto se movia. Uma mão se fechou no pulso de Draco, virando-o até que ele ficasse cara a cara com o outro garoto, que tinha as costas para a parede.

"O que – o que você está...?"

"Capa de invisibilidade." Potter murmurou, quase inaudível.

Draco não teve chance de deixar passar o choque de seu entendimento. Alguns poucos pensamentos disparavam por sua cabeça – Potter tinha uma Capa de Invisibilidade?! Elas eram _caras_! Então era _assim_ que ele se livrava de tanta coisa! – e então Pansy e Blaise entrando em sua vista, suas vozes baixas e privadas.

"Ele tem desaparecido tanto ultimamente, você percebeu?" a garota estava dizendo, e Draco sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que estavam falando dele.

Blaise deu de ombros. "Ele provavelmente está no quarto dele. Você só percebeu isso porque ele não está mais sentado na Sala Comunal o tempo todo."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu fui visitá-lo outro dia. Aquele retrato dele disse que ele estava fora há uma hora."

"Pansy, pare de tentar pôr rédeas nele, certo? Existem outros lugares na escola. Você checou a biblioteca? O laboratório de Poções? Draco é _nerd_, provavelmente está fazendo trabalho extra."

Harry teve que virar o rosto para o lado para fugir do olhar arregalado de indignação do loiro, evitando explodir em gargalhadas. Foi um esforço massivo, e ele sentiu sua garganta doer com a reação reprimida.

Os dois sonserinos estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, e estavam tão retos que Draco e Harry temiam que eles passassem direto por cima deles. O loiro se moveu nervosamente, relutante em se pressionar mais contra o grifinório, mas sabendo que ele teria que fazer _algo_ ou ambos seriam descobertos em uma situação mais comprometedora do que a anterior.

A voz apressada de Pansy recapturou sua atenção. "Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se isso teria algo a ver com... bem, o pai dele, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer..."

Blaise lhe deu um olhar fulminante. "Um primeiranista _lufa-lufa_ saberia o que você quer dizer, Pans." Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu _estava_ pensando nisso, entretanto. Suponho que isso tinha de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Afinal de contas, estamos falando de Lucius Malfoy. Não poderia fazer mais sentido ele mandar Drake -"

"Não diga!" a bruxa sibilou urgentemente.

"Eu não ia!" ele replicou. "Algumas pessoas têm mais tato que você..." Parecendo magoado, o garoto de cabelos negros ficou em silêncio, apressando o passo em irritação.

Merlin, aquilo seria uma colisão, com certeza, Draco pensou abruptamente. Ele estava parado bem no caminho de Blaise, e não podia se mover mais com medo da capa revelar algum pedaço dele ou de Potter-

Braços de repente circundaram sua cintura, o pegando desprevenido, e então ele foi pressionado contra o outro corpo de uma maneira mais forte do que ele pensou que algum dia pudesse ficar na vida. Ele sentiu a irreprimível necessidade de afastá-lo, de praguejar e de gritar incontrolavelmente, por que _como se atrevia_ Potter a ter tal liberdade, esta... esta completa invasão de espaço pessoal?! Seu queixo descansou no ombro do garoto mais alto, e do lugar mais sombrio de sua mente ele pôde ouvir a voz venenosa do lobo o incentivando a morder em retaliação. Pela proximidade com a lua cheia, ele poderia até mesmo conseguir contaminá-lo, se quisesse...

Ele trouxe sua mente de volta com algum esforço. Não. Bom Deus, Potter estava tentando _ajudar_...

"Blaise!" Pansy chamou atrás dele, o fazendo parar para esperá-la. Em silêncio, Draco amaldiçoou seu amigo e forçou-se mais contra a parede e o outro garoto – sortudamente, sem perceber a expressão vidrada que estava nos olhos verdes.

Pansy parou de caminhar a pouca distância de seu colega da Sonserina, então falou praticamente sussurrando. "O que... o que você acha disso? Se é _por isso_ que ele some toda hora, quero dizer..."

Blaise levou um tempo para responder, muito para a frustração do lobisomem. "Eu... _tento_ não pensar sobre isso, na verdade," ele respondeu depois de um tempo. "Vai acontecer com todos nós, eventualmente. Por que se preocupar com isso agora?"

Suas palavras não pareceram confortá-la, apesar de óbvias. Com outro suspiro, o garoto entrelaçou um braço ao dela e eles continuaram em silêncio, roçando o par invisível por _apenas_ a largura de um fio de cabelo.

Quando pôde, Draco deixou sua respiração escapar com alívio. _Essa_ tinha sido muito perto.

Harry sentiu o suspiro do loiro com um choque, hálito quente na base de seu pescoço, logo abaixo de sua orelha, e lutou para não fechar os olhos. Ele _não_ estava gostando daquilo, disse a si mesmo. Ele _não podia_ gostar daquilo, porque O Sonho não era suposto ser _verdadeiro_, caramba!

Malfoy estava virando a cabeça, cuidadosamente tentando não olhar para ele, e os pequenos arquejos tocavam sua mandíbula agora, quente e agradável, e ele estava quase virando-se para encontrá-los com os seus próprios.

"Você pode me soltar agora, Potter."

Ele piscou, e então percebeu – para seu completo embaraçamento – que ele ainda tinha seus braços presos em volta da cintura do outro garoto. Ele o soltou como se queimasse, olhos arregalados em face ao olhar azul gélido.

"D-desculpe, eu –"

Ele não teve a chance de terminar qualquer explicação que pudesse ter. Draco de repente engasgou e se dobrou, uma mão agarrada a camisa do grifinório num esforço para se manter em pé. Incapaz de ajudar, Harry pôde apenas assistir enquanto a transformação se desenrolava. O aperto forte do loiro nele o carregou para o chão quando o lobisomem transformado caiu de joelhos.

Ele simpatizou com Malfoy de um novo jeito, em seguida. Nunca ele tinha ouvido o sonserino gritar em _genuína_ dor antes – ao invés dos falsos gemidos afetados que ele uma vez imitou para ganhar simpatia - mas ele ouviu agora. Alarmado, lançou um feitiço de silêncio em volta deles, mas não havia muito mais que ele pudesse fazer.

Houve um momento nos próximos lentos segundos, em que Draco jogou sua cabeça para trás, os olhos claros lupinos arregalados, e Harry viu, com uma clareza horrível, a maldade da criatura que estava apenas sob a superfície. O lobo estava livre por aquele pequeno instante, antes que as correntes da Mata-Cão se apertassem firmemente ao seu redor. Ainda assim, foi o bastante para Harry pular para trás assustado, percebendo, pela primeira vez, a verdadeira força da coisa dentro de Draco.

Ele testemunhou o restante da transformação em um tipo de hipnose chocada, parcialmente encantado quando o lobo que apareceu o olhou com olhos claros, apesar do fato de ele o ter visto duas vezes antes de agora.

Quando finalmente havia terminado, Harry olhou estranhamente para os restos rasgados da roupa do sonserino. Então, com um suspiro, ele moveu sua varinha e lançou um feitiço reparador que Hermione o ensinou, observando o tecido voltar a seu estado original. Pegando a pilha, ele enfiou tudo em sua bolsa que já carregava a Capa de Invisibilidade – o tempo todo imaginando as reclamações de Malfoy sobre os amassados que ele estava fazendo. Ele planejava deixar a mochila na casa de Remus antes de se transformar.

"Então vamos." Ele murmurou, torcendo para que não houvessem mais alunos pelos corredores além deles dois. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Alguém vendo Harry Potter andando calmamente ao lado de um lobisomem branco imenso. Oh, ele já podia até ver as manchetes...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine (com participação especial de Coyote, a quase-nora):**

**Cy:** Gente, eu tô ficando uma pessoa saudável. Fui almoçar e botei alface no prato. Sem precisar de ameaças...

**Nanda:** Aeeeeeeeeeee \o/

**Cy:** Agora tô comendo maçã...

**Nanda:** Alface é bom

**Coyote:** Ahhhh... alface é bom... e tomate! *o*

**Nanda:** Eu adoro maçã.

**Cy:** Ontem tomei - pausa para a cara de nojo – leite. O.O ODEIO leite. Tô com medo de mim...

**Nanda:** Odeio leite...

**Coyote:** Leite é bom... u_u

**Nanda:** Não tomo nem sob tortura.

**Coyote:** Que isso... O_o

**Ly:** VC TA GRAVIDA CY????? O.O

**Cy:** ... será, Ly? O.O

**Nanda:** Naaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Não quero mais irmãos.

**Coyote:** O_O o que??????

**Nanda:** Não quero filhos bastardos.

**Coyote:** Irmãos? Quem?

**Nanda:** Não quero mais ninguém entrando na minha família.

**Ly:** Grávidas que tem desejos estranhos... O.O ... OMG... \o/ *corre em circulos*

**Nanda:** *estreita os olhos pras três*

**Cy:** Será que são 3gêmeos agora? o.o (pra quem não sabe, Ly e Cy têm 3 filhotes: a Nanda, o Marck Evans e a Ju Oliveira. Marck e Ju são gêmeos).

**Nanda:** Não me venham colocar mais ninguém na família. Ou eu fujo.

**Ly:** *bate a cabeça na parede* Salário de lobo não da pra isso tudo XD

**Cy:** Nem de moderadora... .-. A Nanda vai ter q trabalhar pra ajudar em casa...

**Ly:** Vai mesmo...

**Coyote:** Não! A marida já tem uma casa pra sustentar!

**Cy:** Vai trabalhar, Coyote! u.ú

**Coyote:** ¬.¬

**Ly:** Mas pensando por outro lado... teríamos um quarto de bebê pra usar de vez quando tambem... pra variar um pouco mais...

**Coyote:** O_O

**Cy:** hum... Eu sempre quis te molestar num quarto de bebê... *estala chicote*

**Ly:** *indo buscar o berço, a coleira e a algema*

**Nanda:** Perai. Para tudo. Quarto de bebê pra quem? Quem vai ter bebê?

**Ly:** Pelo visto é a Cy né? Ela que ta tendo uns desejos estranhos de comer o que nao gosta

**Nanda:** Pode abortar! Cospe!

**Ly:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk "cospe"

**Cy:** O.O

**Ly:** Nanda!

**Nanda:** Que?

**Ly:** Voce quer matar um vida???? (tirando o fato de que, pra matar, tem que estar vivo...)

**Cy:** *chorando de rir com o 'cospe'*

**Nanda:** Caraca meu... vocês tem que se prevenir. Lembram da conversa que tiveram comigo a uns anos atrás?

**Cy:** Filha, não dá tempo... é emparedada atrás de emparedada... u.u

**Nanda:** A familia ja esta grande o suficiente, ó: Nanda, Marck, Ju. Agregados: Coy com uma filha bastarda. Fora a Gabi. Fora as avós. A Rashi é outra agregada. Chega.

**Cy:** E a tia... u.u

**Nanda:** Quem é tia? a Lili?

**Ly:** É. A Cy tem uma irmã gêmea.

**Nanda:** Chega

**Ly:** Bem... nao vamos ter certeza até o ultrasom de qualquer jeito... u.u

**Cy:** Verdade, Nanda. Vai ter que esperar até domingo que vem.... u.u

**Nanda:** Eu vou ter que me mudar... Coyzinha... Vamos arrumar nosso cantinho e eu vou usar DIU...

**Coyote:** Ah... sim! Nada de crias por enquanto... Prezamos nossa liberdade! ^-^

**Nanda:** Ahan.

* * *

**Nota Indispensável das Tradutoras:**

Olá, povo, tudo bom? o/

O MM tem uma nota muito importante para vocês hoje, por favor, leiam.

Pessoas, ficou praticamente impossível para Ly e eu entregarmos um capítulo por semana agora. Já faz um tempo que nosso ritmo com as traduções não é mais o mesmo e isso tem desgastado muito a gente. A vida no fandom é absurda de corrida (pra quem não sabe, eu sou uma das Moderadoras do grupo PSF), e a vida fora dele é o triplo com faculdade, família, trânsito e blá blá blá...

Só para vocês terem uma idéia, nós três (Ly, Nanda e eu) quase não nos falamos mais durante a semana. o.o

Sabemos que vocês não têm nada com isso, mas sabemos também que como TODOS temos vida fora da net, vocês entendem o que queremos dizer.

Não, as traduções não vão parar, a gente só vai mudar o esquema de postagem. Os capítulos agora serão postados quinzenalmente. Dessa forma, o MM pode continuar com a mesma qualidade nas traduções (que já não é a mesma desde que a gente passou a pegar **dois capítulos** de 8, 9, 10 páginas cada para traduzir/revisar/betar do sábado para o domingo, o que cá entre nós, é coisa de Super Homem) e, o mais importante, responder as reviews de vocês, porque nem isso estamos conseguindo fazer, o que não é justo.

A gente sabe o quanto vocês gostam das fics, e ficamos muito felizes com o feedback que recebemos toda semana, durante todos esses meses (sim, cara, estamos nisso há seis meses! =O), e é justamente por essa fidelidade que vamos fazer isso, porque achamos mais importante entregar um capítulo com qualidade, respondendo as reviews, conversando com vocês como nós sempre fizemos, do que entregar algo mal feito e ainda por cima negligenciando nossa vida aqui de fora.

Lamentamos pelos que ficam aí todo domingo esperando atualização, pelos que fogem pro escritório do pai para ler escondidos, pelos que queimam o jantar do marido enquanto tão lendo as emparedadas do Harry no Draco, pelos que deixam a gente apertar as bochechas nas reviews, por todos os Draquinhos lindos e loiros, por todas as taradas que ficam stalkeando a gente (XD)... Esperamos que compreendam essa decisão. ^_^

**Agradecendo às reviews do último capítulo:** Hêlo (você voltou, muié!), Coy (*lambe*), Mah Jeevas, Parkison Gomes, Dark Wolf, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, 2Dobbys, Leo Shaka (*aperta as bochechas*), Claire Potter, Dona Zeferino, Carine, Lilavate e Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari. ^^

Esperamos que tenham gostado dos dois capítulos, que entendam nossa posição, e que não enviem nenhuma azaração via coruja. T_T

Beijos. Até mais...

_Cy, Ly e Nandinha, também. ^^_


	24. O Poder da Observação

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 24**__: O Poder da Observação_

oOo

Remus estava incrivelmente consciente sobre o conceito de parceiros lobisomens. Sua própria lealdade incompreensível e sentimentos confusos em relação a Severus havia empurrado a idéia para a linha de frente de sua mente – infelizmente, considerando que o Mestre de Poções havia levado segundos para ver os pensamentos, analisá-los sem misericórdia e rir de suas inseguranças.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, Lupin." Ele zombou na hora. "Nunca aconteceria. Você pode continuar perfeitamente fiel ao falecido Sirius Black." Ele cuspiu o nome como veneno.

Remus teve que se perguntar o que diabos poderia estar errado com ele para que ele se visse tanto desprezando quanto atraído por Severus e sua crueldade. A última sessão entre eles havia saído completamente de rumo, resultando em azarações infantis sendo lançadas de um lado para o outro nos aposentos do professor. O lobo tinha até mesmo, em algum momento, ido em sua ajuda, animado com a chance de chegar até o Mestre de Poções, que era quem ele via como a causa da traição de Remus contra seu parceiro. Sua fúria havia lhe dado a velocidade e força que haviam lançado Severus de costas no chão, com Remus em cima dele, trincando os dentes, sua varinha esquecida.

Olhos negros haviam se arregalado em medo por um segundo, e então rapidamente passaram a encará-lo com desprezo. "Agora vai pegar o que quer a força, Lupin?" Ele cuspiu, e Remus, enojado com a mera implicação e um pouco com ele mesmo, levantou sem nenhuma outra palavra.

Não havia uma explicação lógica. Não é como se fosse uma atração _real_, de qualquer forma, ele disse a si mesmo. Eram os remanescentes de uma fantasia de adolescente, de um tempo quando o outro homem havia sido um pouco menos duro e ácido. Era uma fascinação mórbida por algo que ele nunca teria, e talvez um efeito colateral da intimidade horrível que eles dividiam esses dias.

Pensando nisso, ele levantou os olhos para a lua, usando uma pata traseira para coçar atrás de uma orelha. Um pouco mais a frente, Harry e Draco corriam atrás um do outro, entrando e saindo de sua visão periférica.

Naquele momento, ele estava feliz por não estar em sua forma humana. Sua expressão teria mostrado muita coisa. Ele queria sorrir, mas por dentro apenas amargura reinava.

Ele nunca esteve tão certo de que estava olhando outro lobisomem e seu parceiro.

Nenhum deles sabia disso ainda, é claro, mas Harry sempre havia sido lento para perceber as coisas, e Draco se afundava em negações. Remus via isso. Ele tinha visto desde a primeira vez em que havia levado os dois para correr. Na verdade, tinha sido tão parecido com um flashback para seu próprio sexto ano, com Sirius, que ele havia se perdido em memórias mais de uma vez. Merlin, aquela estranha beleza e familiaridade da situação o assustavam. Como isso poderia estar acontecendo uma segunda vez, mesmo na concentração de magia que era Hogwarts...? Especialmente entre esses dois, de todas as pessoas – Harry, o afilhado de Sirius e tão parecido com ele em alguns momentos, e Draco, que era, para todos os propósitos, sua própria responsabilidade. Era impossível de se ignorar e doloroso de se olhar.

Então, enquanto os dois adolescentes dançavam em volta um do outro, lutando contra a atração que ele podia ver que já os estava aproximando, sua própria mente estava um tumulto. Ele se sentia obrigado a cuidar deles, guiá-los se pudesse, particularmente Draco. Ele ficava surpreso de perceber que estava ficando muito protetor do jovem lobisomem, que tinha poucos aliados adultos no momento. Lucius Malfoy era uma piada de pai, na opinião de Remus, se ele podia encorajar o filho para uma vida nas Trevas, e depois virar as costas quando o garoto recusava. Narcisa tinha evidentemente escolhido o lado do marido, e com Severus com seu humor atual por qualquer motivo inexplicável, Draco tinha que estar se sentindo de alguma forma abandonado. E como resultado, Remus podia perceber todos os sentidos familiares lupinos nele rosnarem em resposta. O garoto era uma parte de sua alcatéia, assim como Harry. Ele os trataria como tal.

Mas, _Deus,_ era difícil suprimir uma onda de inveja que crescia nele cada vez que os via juntos. Há não muito tempo atrás, ele teve o que eles tinham agora e, _oh,_ como ele queria isso de volta...

Mas ele não era estúpido, e tinha parado de se apoiar em esperanças falsas meses atrás. Seu parceiro estava morto, e embora Remus sentisse falta dele – sempre sentiria, em algum nível – ele o havia deixado ir.

Talvez isso fosse uma boa coisa, ele não tinha certeza. Minerva disse que era uma coisa boa, quando eles conversaram pela última vez. A única coisa que Remus sabia com certeza era que, sem Sirius, ele havia sido deixado com Severus – e _isso_ não parecia estar funcionando muito bem, no momento...

oOo

Mais uma vez, a noite passou numa nuvem de excitação e competição, terminando finalmente quando os lobisomens e Harry voltaram exaustos para a pequena cabana, se jogando em suas respectivas camas armadas.

Era uma manhã escura, mesmo quando a luz finalmente chegou, cravando garras triunfantes nas nuvens cinzentas. Chovia melancólicamente, resfriando a atmosfera da manhã. Ainda assim, mesmo com o frio do lado de fora, Draco estava _quente_.

Ele sorriu sonhadoramente, tentando não abrir os olhos e quebrar o transe meio adormecido em que estava. O lobo havia voltado para o fundo de sua mente, quieto e seguro. Por enquanto, de qualquer forma. Como sempre, ele sentiu como se uma pressão imensa que ele nem soubera que estava sentindo houvesse sido removida. Aproveitando o conforto, ele se espreguiçou como um gato, curvando as costas e enrolando os dedos na coberta jogada sobre ele.

Da mesma maneira que Harry havia acordado assustado um mês antes, Draco abruptamente percebeu a presença de outra pessoa muito próxima dele.

O calor confortável rapidamente se tornou desagradável quando ele percebeu, lentamente, que estava enrolado em outro corpo. E, pior, mesmo sem abrir os olhos, ele sabia quem era. O cheiro distinto de Potter – a mistura estranha de garoto, cachorro e chuva, não desagradável – enchia seu nariz, fazendo o lobo soltar um pequeno e feliz rosnado de reconhecimento antes de voltar a seu cochilo, caindo ainda mais profundamente no relaxamento. Draco, por outro lado, sentiu como se todos os seus músculos tivessem acabado de ficar tensos.

Potter. Ele estava deitado com Potter. Deitado _sobre_ ele! _Mas que diabos...?!_

O grifinório tossiu em seu sono e se mexeu. O braço sob a cabeça de Draco e em torno de seus ombros se apertou discretamente, forçando-o a restringir um som suspeitamente próximo a um choramingo. Todas as pequenas partes de sua pele que estava em contado direto com o outro garoto estavam em fogo. Contato íntimo. Contato íntimo _em todos os lugares_. Ele sentia a aspereza dos jeans de Potter passando em sua perna, que havia sido jogada por cima dos quadris do outro. Sob sua mão, o peito do grifinório subia e descia ritmado e ele podia sentir o bater lento de seu coração.

O que _era_ isso?!

Assim como antes, no corredor perto do saguão sob a Capa de Invisibilidade, a proximidade o incomodava. Ele ficou tenso, pronto para se distanciar o mais rápido possível, mesmo que isso significasse perder sua dignidade com Potter acordando e _vendo_ essa bagunça – mas abruptamente, o lobo dentro dele rosnou e se lançou a vida novamente, protestando qualquer movimento que ele pudesse ter em mente. Ele queria ficar ali, droga, e aparentemente estava tentando ao máximo fazer Draco querer a mesma coisa.

E Draco poderia ter brigado um pouco mais, se naquele momento ele não tivesse percebido uma linha verde, sob pálpebras quase fechadas, observando-o. Potter já estava acordado e testemunhando sua humilhação. O sonserino congelou, incapaz até mesmo de se retirar de suas posições comprometedoras.

"P-Potter..." Ele odiou a fraqueza em sua voz, mas não se podia esperar que mesmo Malfoys ficassem sem ser afetados por acordar pelados com um de seus rivais.

Ah, _ali_ estava um pensamento que ele nunca iria tirar de sua cabeça...

A visão embaçava sem seus óculos, que foram deixados de lado, Harry olhou para ele e suspirou apenas com uma leve irritação. "De novo...?" a frase foi falada baixo, quase para ele mesmo, e bastante embolada por sua sonolência.

Sobrancelhas loiras se ergueram rapidamente. De novo?! O que ele queria dizer, _'de novo'_? "Eu não estava sabendo que isso era uma _ocorrência corriqueira_." Ele sentiu a necessidade de dizer asperamente, fortemente ignorando o aumento de tom em sua voz.

O grifinório franziu a testa e fechou os olhos contra a exclamação alta, ainda não estando pronto para abrir mão de seu sono e conforto. Apesar de sua exasperação aparente com a posição, ele não estava inclinado a se mover para fora dela. No momento, de qualquer forma. "Oh." Ele murmurou eventualmente em resposta, suprimindo um bocejo. "Bem. Mas é. Volte a dormir, Draco…"

O lobo ganiu e rosnou concordando, praticamente chorando enquanto mandava um bombardeio de conceitos meio formados para ele, implorando para que o loiro se deitasse de volta e voltasse ao abraço delicioso e com cheiro bom. Similarmente, o uso de seu primeiro nome o fez sentir quase como se estivesse sob um _Império_, e antes que Draco pudesse realmente pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações, ele se encontrou hesitantemente deitando novamente sua cabeça aonde ela estivera antes.

Em algum lugar, seu bom senso estava gritando em pânico no fundo de sua cabeça. Ele estava perguntando o que pensava que estava fazendo, e se ele não percebia que esse era _Harry imbecil Potter_, de todas as pessoas, e pelo amor de Deus ele _não era gay_!

O lobo rosnou até que o bom senso calasse a boca, e então se acomodou para descansar com seu parceiro.

oOo

Eles não conversaram sobre isso depois. Como parecia ser o costume, Harry teve a certeza de ir embora antes que Draco acordasse uma segunda vez, parando apenas para deixar uma pequena pilha de roupas dobradas do sonserino antes de ir. Qualquer estranheza potencial foi avidamente evitada pelos dois se recusando a comentar sobre a situação. Privadamente, Remus desaprovava e suspirava e sacudia a cabeça, mas não fez nada para interferir. Nenhum dos adolescentes iria apreciar isso, ele tinha certeza...

Ron foi embora na tarde de sábado, com uma despedida rápida para Harry e um olhar demorado para Hermione, provavelmente um que ele considerava sutil. Embora Harry tivesse percebido a olhada, ele não conseguiu traduzi-la, e não se importava realmente em fazê-lo. Por tudo o que sabia, podia ser qualquer coisa, desde Ron finalmente resolvendo agir em seus sentimentos pela bruxa, ou uma lembrança silenciosa para que ela o interrogasse ainda mais.

Com a partida do ruivo, Hermione se colou a Harry com mais persistência do que nunca. Ele não se importava realmente com a presença dela, desde que ela não tentasse interrogá-lo novamente sobre suas desaparecidas anteriores, ou tentasse convencê-lo de que Malfoy era irremediável, não importa o que Dumbledore dissesse, como Ron havia tentado mais de uma vez agora. Ela dificultou que ele visitasse Vanima, no entanto – e era _apenas_ Vanima que ele estava visitando, disse fracamente para si mesmo, apesar do fato de que ele e o lobisomem estivessem conseguindo manter conversas civilizadas nesses dias.

Também se tornou bem mais difícil escapar da Sala Comunal no fim da tarde, nos próximos dois dias, e Harry podia praticamente ver a suspeita passando pela cabeça da bruxa que se encostava em qualquer número de possibilidades do porquê ele estava ficando fora a noite inteira, três noites seguidas. Com Ron, essas suspeitas invariavelmente recaiam sobre uma namorada como resposta, mas Hermione era um caso completamente diferente. E agora sem a distração do ruivo, ela seria bem mais difícil de enganar e muito mais provável de perceber quais as exatas três noites em que ele saia todo mês.

Harry supôs que a bruxa eventualmente acharia que _ele_ era o lobisomem. Seria isso melhor do que ela perceber que ele estava passando suas noites com Malfoy? Talvez, ele pensou, imaginando o jeito que o sonserino reagiria se achasse que seu segredo havia sido descoberto...

Além disso, ele podia agüentar Hermione achando que ele era um lobisomem, se ela chegasse nessa conclusão. Ela não diria nada, mesmo se fosse verdade.

oOo

"Aonde você está indo?"

A pergunta falsamente casual o parou a meio caminho para fora do retrato da Mulher Gorda, com a mochila nas mãos. Ele se virou lentamente para olhar a bruxa que o havia seguido.

"Achei que você estava fazendo seu trabalho de Transfiguração." Ele comentou.

Hermione cruzou os braços, sem se impressionar. "Eu estava. Isso não é uma desculpa para você desaparecer para Deus sabe onde a noite inteira – _de novo_!"

Ele suspirou. Bem, não era como se ele esperasse que a paciência dela fosse para sempre, ela podia apenas ter escolhido um momento melhor. Ele iria perder o nascer da lua se ela continuasse a segurá-lo por muito tempo, e Malfoy ficaria puto por ter ficado esperando.

Resistindo a necessidade de olhar seu relógio, ele baixou sua mochila no chão e rolou um ombro. Ele achava que tinha estirado um músculo ou alguma coisa na noite anterior, e ele repuxava hora ou outra. "Olha, você se importa se a gente conversar sobre isso em uma outra -."

"_Não diga_ 'em outra hora'! Você sempre diz isso e nunca quer dizer!"

Ele a encarou. "Hermione, esse não é um bom-."

Ela se adiantou para mais perto dele e falou rápido. "Nunca é um bom momento atualmente! Eu não acho que você tenha falado comigo ou com Ron direito em meses! Você não confia mais na gente?"

Ele abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando decidir se deveria responder com irritação ou reassegurar a menina. "É claro que sim." Ele rebateu eventualmente, uma combinação dos dois. "Por que você acharia que eu não confio?"

Ela quase bateu o pé. "Porque sim! Harry, nós sempre dividimos tudo e parece que... que você está nos excluindo do nada. E eu não entendo _porquê_. Eu sei que você disse que não era Sirius, mas eu não vejo nada mais que-."

"_Não_ é Sirius!" uma raiva genuína apareceu em sua voz, então. "Sim, tudo bem. Sinto falta dele, e admito que foi muito pior no começo do ano. Mas eu estou _bem_ agora, honestamente."

"Então por que-."

"Talvez – _apenas talvez_ – o mundo bruxo não precise de minha ajuda imediata esse ano, e minha vida _não_ esteja na reta pela primeira vez, e eu _gosto_ do fato de poder ter privacidade, Hermione! Sem torneios, sem repórteres, sem visões ou planos para ataques de Voldemort! Eu _gosto_ do fato de poder desaparecer sem uma dúzia de Aurores me seguindo para minha própria segurança!" ele se cortou com um suspiro rápido. "Você entende isso...?"

Ela fechou a boca e concordou mudamente. Ele podia ver um músculo se contraído em sua mandíbula.

Harry se virou e foi embora.

oOo

Hermione o viu partir, frustrada e triste. Ela podia senti-lo empurrando Ron e ela para longe, mas não fazia idéia do que eles tinham feito de errado, se tivessem feito alguma coisa. Ele estava se distanciando de todo mundo. Mesmo da AD, o que no ano anterior havia sido algo como um grupo social, havia tomado um tom muito mais sério. Harry havia trazido Malfoy porque ele podia admitir que precisava da ajuda e de uma técnica tão diferente da dele próprio. Isso mostrava que ele estava disposto a abrir mão de conforto em favor da necessidade. E embora sua idéia tivesse impressionado Hermione no começo, em algum nível, agora ela se perguntava se isso não era apenas mais uma maneira para ter alguma distância entre ele e aqueles que se importavam.

Suspirando, ela fez menção de voltar para a Sala Comunal quando algo chamou sua atenção. Ela viu a mochila de Harry caída aonde ele a havia deixado minutos antes. Já era tarde demais para chamá-lo de volta, ela pensou, olhando para o corredor vazio.

Se abaixando, ela pegou uma das alças da bolsa e a levantou. Ele tinha apenas a si mesmo a culpar por seu descuido – e seu temperamento – ela disse a si mesma, sacudindo a cabeça.

A mochila em suas mãos estava meio aberta, ela percebeu tarde demais, e pôde apenas olhar quando alguma coisa escorregou para o chão.

Encarou surpresa a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Era nesse momento que ela precisava de Ron. Ele teria sido o primeiro a sugerir o que estava passando por seus pensamentos naquele momento, deixando que ela cumprisse seu próprio papel como sua consciência coletiva, sugerindo tudo o que havia de errado na idéia, quão imoral ela era, mesmo que eles acabassem fazendo, de qualquer forma.

Mas Ron não estava ali, e sua ausência dava a ela uma opção. Ficar firmemente colocada em seu papel de escolha, calmamente devolver a Capa para a mochila de Harry, que ela então deixaria na Sala Comunal para ele encontrar quando voltasse, e ir para cama.

Ou, pegar a Capa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo de uma vez por todas.

Ela escolheu.

oOo

Harry não foi difícil de se encontrar, mesmo com sua dianteira. De fato, ela quase bateu direto nele quando chegou perto do saguão de entrada. Recuando, ela observou com alguma confusão enquanto o outro grifinório esperava encostado em uma pilastra, checando o relógio. Ele não pareceu perceber a perda de sua mochila, o que não era comum. Ele estava tão distraído assim?

Ela ouviu um segundo par de passos, então. Não vindo de suas costas, de onde um aluno da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa ou Corvinal se aproximaria. Não, o som vinha da outra escada, a que levava para baixo, para as masmorras.

Harry se virou então, assim que Draco Malfoy entrou em sua vista.

"Está um pouco em cima da hora, não?" Harry disse baixo, e para a surpresa de Hermione, não era uma pergunta mal-humorada ou um murmúrio desgostoso.

Ainda mais chocante foi que Malfoy respondeu cordialmente, dizendo, "Não foi minha culpa. Pansy decidiu _fofocar_."

Ela olhou chocada quando o loiro se juntou a Harry e eles se viraram para as portas, andando casualmente lado a lado como se não tivessem sempre se odiado, para o melhor dos termos. Hesitantemente, ela os seguiu a distância, embora próxima o suficiente para ouvir a conversa entre os dois.

"Ela ainda pensa que você é um... você sabe?"

Malfoy riu. "Se você quer dizer se ela ainda pensa que eu sou um Comensal da Morte seguindo os passou do papai, então eu acredito que sim. Nem ela nem Blaise iriam me perguntar isso abertamente. Você deve ter percebido que nós não temos a mesma relação maravilhosa que o seu Time dos Sonhos..."

"Não tenha tanta certeza." Harry respondeu sem emoção, e Hermione lutou para não cobrir a boca em horror por ele poder dizer alguma coisa assim – e para _Malfoy_, de todas as pessoas!

"Oh?" o sonserino subitamente parecia interessado e pateticamente feliz. "Eu _tinha_ percebido que vocês não estavam tão... inseparáveis como sempre."

"Hum."

Eles deixaram a escola, e Hermione se apressou para alcançá-los, ansiosa não apenas para ouvir o resto da conversa, mas para descobrir o que diabos eles estavam fazendo juntos. Estava começando a ficar escuro nos gramados, e ela se viu lutando para enxergá-los.

"Então vamos lá, Potter, qual o último drama?"

Houve uma pausa longa, antes que Harry virasse sua cabeça para olhar o sonserino. "Você, na verdade. Hermione diz que Ron está com ciúme porque eu pedi que você viesse para as reuniões da AD."

Um riso malicioso escapou do loiro. "Weasley tem todos os motivos do mundo para ter ciúme de mim, e ele se foca _nisso_?"

"Não comece."

"É verdade. Olha pra mim, eu-." Sem aviso, Malfoy engasgou e caiu.

Como se estivesse esperando por isso, Harry o pegou facilmente pela cintura, lutando para manter o outro garoto em pé por um momento, antes de ajudá-lo a ficar de joelhos. Hermione olhava completamente confusa.

"Eu esqueci a Capa!" Harry sibilou subitamente, enquanto Malfoy se dobrava sobre sua barriga com dor.

"Bem, pelo amor de Deus, Potter, faça alguma coisa! Um feitiço de silêncio, pelo menos, antes que alguém veja!" Ele falou por dentes cerrados, a voz áspera e bem distante da normalmente autoconfiante.

Mesmo enquanto a bruxa chocada observava, todo o som abruptamente desapareceu quando Harry cruzou o ar com sua varinha. Então, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo para ele fazer, Harry se adiantou e segurou o pulso do sonserino protetoramente. Malfoy levantou a cabeça e o olhou de olhos arregalados por baixo de sua franja prateada.

Tendo secretamente lido mais do que suficientes histórias românticas, Hermione conhecia um Momento quando via um. Seu queixo caiu.

Então, Malfoy gritou. Ela sabia que ele estava gritando, embora não pudesse ouvir. Harry nunca desviou os olhos, e não o soltou até que foi forçado, quando o sonserino começou a mudar. Hermione mordeu sua própria mão e se forçou a ficar quieta.

E de alguma forma, ela conseguiu. Mesmo quando viu os olhos cinzentos mudarem para um azul brilhante, mesmo quando traços e membros começaram a se alongar e mudar, o que ela sabia que devia ser excruciante, e mesmo quando ele caiu para frente, ficando de quatro, e pêlo prateado cresceu numa velocidade impressionante sobre cada pedaço de pele. Mesmo então, ela permaneceu quieta.

Hermione estava tremendo quando a lua se tornou visível no céu e a transformação terminou. A criatura que surgiu tremulante se recompôs e se ergueu, mais alta do que Harry de joelhos. Era magro e comprido, o pêlo pálido praticamente reluzindo na luz da lua. De onde ela estava, não era difícil de ver a expressão mal escondida de admiração no rosto de seu amigo, mas ela percebeu que não podia realmente culpá-lo.

Draco Malfoy dava um lobisomem lindo.

Seu choque com as várias implicações a esse pensamento foi empurrado para longe, no entanto, quando ela se viu testemunhando ainda uma outra transformação. Ela sabia imediatamente que essa era de um outro tipo.

Parecendo satisfeito por Malfoy estar bem, Harry fechou os olhos calmamente. Uma linha de concentração apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas, e antes que ela percebesse, alguma outra coisa estava em pé em seu lugar. Não houve nenhum processo físico para se ver dessa vez – sem ossos se remodelando, nem músculos. Ao invés disso, seus olhos pareceram se desfocar por conta própria, deixando-a incapaz de olhá-lo diretamente enquanto magia distorcia sua imagem. Ela sempre se perguntou por que os livros eram tão evasivos para dar uma descrição exata de uma transformação Animaga, mas agora ela sabia: não era possível descrever, botar algo assim em palavras.

O cão negro que Harry se tornou fazia uma figura tão impressionante quanto o lobo.

Nenhum dos dois mostrou curiosidade com essas duas formas novas, e ela soube então que não era a primeira vez que eles estiveram juntos assim. Malfoy foi o primeiro a se virar e ir em direção a floresta, virando brevemente uma orelha com o latido fraco que veio daquela direção. Remus! Ela percebeu de repente. Ele sabia sobre isso! Ele… ele…

Oh, Deus. Olhando para o sonserino enquanto ele desaparecia nas sombras, ocorreu a ela se perguntar quem o havia transformado, em primeiro lugar. O único lobisomem que ela conhecia era Remus – e instantaneamente esse pensamento começou a trazer a ela memórias de aulas que eles dividiram esse ano, quando até mesmo ela podia sentir o ódio que rolava de Malfoy em ondas, direcionado para o mais velho.

Hermione não fazia idéia do que podia ter mudado sua atitude entre eles agora, mas ela tinha que se perguntar se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Harry, e sua aceitação abrupta do sonserino.

Com os pensamentos girando, ela se virou e andou distraída de volta para o castelo.

* * *

**Comentários das Malfoy-Moraine:**

Ly diz: Vamos fazer algum coment pra esses caps? Ou notas?

Cy diz: Pelo menos notas, né?

Ly diz: É. Ou podemos fazer uma nota-coment dois em um. É quase um bombril... só ficam faltando 998 utilidades u.u

Cy diz: Isso!!! Legal!

uahuahuahuhauhauhauhuahuahuahuhauhau

Ly diz: Nhaaaa.... e minha criatividade parou por aqui...

XD

Cy diz: Eu tô olhando pro meu emoticon com cara de paisagem...

Ly diz: uhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahau Eu fiquei olhando pra ele mó tempo também...

Cy diz: Mas sabe que eu bem fiquei com saudade do povo?

Ly diz: Ficar sem aparecer toda semana é tão... demorado... e... e... e... *com ganas de apertar as bochechas daquele menino bochechudo* E eu sei que vou me arrepender... mas to com saudade até do Draquinho lindo e loiro...

Cy diz: Não é? Eu tava pensando nisso... Nenhuma bochecha pra apertar esses dias... T_T E, cara... eu já assumi que gosto do lobo do Draco hoje, seria muita humilhação dizer que também sinto falta do Draquinho lindo e loiro? _

Ly diz: Sabe o que eu lembrei??? O próximo post vai ser feito com a família toda reunida fisicamente! *o*

Cy diz: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, as meninas vão vir me conhecer, gente! *o* Imaginem só as perver- besteiras que vão sair de um encontro físico das MM... Essa frase ficou com duplo sentido, né? O.o

Ly diz: Saiu ^^

Ja sei! O nosso próximo coment pode ser uma mensagem de voz! Conversa gravada oralmente! Da pra fazer isso??? O.o

Cy diz: Não sei, mas eu amei a idéia... *o* Acho que no LJ dá... :/

Ly diz: \o/ A gente põe um link pra quem quiser ouvir o oral-coment!

Cy diz: Isso!!! *a que vai comprar um microfone agora*

Ly diz: Er... Esse negocio de oral pra lá, oral pra cá não ta pegando bem...

Cy diz: Não... só tá me dando idéias impróprias para o ranting da fic. u.u

Ly diz: auhauhauhauhauahuhauhauhauhauah Uia! Radio-fic! Não tem radio-novela? Faremos uma radio-fic! *a que fica com a voz feiona no microfone*

Cy diz: Uou! Inovações by MM! *a que tem voz de criança*

Ly diz: hauhauahuahuahuahuhahu Você vai fazer o fundo de gargalhadas u.u

Cy diz: Com certeza. u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Meu povo e minha pova!!!! \o/

Mais um capitulo pra vocês! Dois pra quem acompanha as duas histórias! Esperamos que gostem!

Só estamos essa nota-pós-nota para lembrar mais uma vez às pessoas que mandam review que por favor deixem um email para resposta.... Nós nem sempre conseguimos, mas sempre tentamos responder a todos vocês...

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo! Nesse mesmo bat-site, nesse mesmo bat-profile!

_Ly e Cy_


	25. Em dúvida

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 25**__: Em Dúvida_

oOo

Algo estava muito, muito errado, e Draco sabia disso. No entanto, ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. A sensação vinha simplesmente de incidentes dos últimos dias que ficaram presos de maneira errada em sua mente, sendo incomuns, irritantes ou nada mais do que um pouco embaraçosos.

Ele sentou em sua mesa enquanto pensava nessas coisas, distraidamente correndo seus dedos pelas curvas escuras do corpo de Vanima, que estava enrolada perto de sua mão direita sobre o trabalho que ele supostamente deveria estar terminando. Ela se esticou e o olhou com olhos vazios, sibilando baixo e o fazendo imaginar o que ela estaria falando. Ele queria que Potter estivesse ali, então ele poderia -.

Ah! Ali! Bem ali! Draco fez uma careta perplexa e retirou sua mão rapidamente de perto da cobra. Desde _quando_ ele se permitia pensar essa frase sob _qualquer_ circunstância?! Não. Ele não queria que Potter estivesse ali. Ele nunca desejou isso, e certamente era um sacrifício quando o imbecil estava. Ele _certamente_ nunca havia iniciado uma conversa civilizada e casual perguntando _o que o maldito bicho de estimação do outro estava dizendo_!

Era ainda outra coisa fundamentalmente _errada_ que Draco estivesse começando a perceber, e se perguntando por que não havia visto isso antes.

Por que ele havia ao menos se oferecido para ficar com a criatura? Ele não podia imaginar alguma coisa tão fora do normal para si mesmo, se tentasse. Ele não _gostava_ do Potter, ou de seu sentimentalismo ridículo sobre uma cobra _conjurada_. Além disso, ele parecia pronto para soltá-la na floresta se tivesse um pequeno incentivo. Não era _sua_ responsabilidade ficar com ela – então por que ele _ofereceu_?!

E na outra noite! O que diabos foi _aquilo_?! Draco ainda não podia aceitar muito bem a memória de que, com a sugestão de Potter de voltar a dormir em sua posição entrelaçada, _ele havia obedecido_. Não! E por que a presença amaldiçoada no fundo de sua mente tinha concordado tão fortemente? Aquilo era _errado_ e Draco sabia.

E também não acabava com esses dois exemplos. Esses eram apenas os que apareceram mais facilmente em sua mente. Mas, pensando nisso, teve mais de uma ocasião em que ele se encontrou consentindo com alguma sugestão menos feita pelo Grifinório, mesmo que, no ano anterior, ele teria recusado por simples costume.

Não era amizade. Ele _sabia_ que não era, apesar de a idéia não o assustar tanto quanto poderia ter feito. Ele não era tão complacente nem com Pansy e Blaise.

Potter não lançaria um _Imperio_, ele tinha certeza. O Salvador do Mundo Bruxo era nobre demais para isso. Além do mais, haviam outros sintomas que ele tinha certeza que não eram efeitos da Imperdoável.

Ele estava ficando... distraído. Não, essa não era a palavra certa. Ele estava ficando… ficando…

Obcecado. Viciado, até.

A princípio ele não havia percebido. E depois ele simplesmente se recusou a prestar atenção em qualquer coisa relacionada. Agora era impossível de se ignorar. Se eles estavam juntos no mesmo quarto, ele se via constantemente consciente dos movimentos do outro. Podia estar tendo uma conversa perfeitamente normal com Blaise, e ainda assim alguma parte de seu cérebro estava dedicada a reparar que Potter havia acabado de entrar no Salão Principal, e estava agora se sentando à mesa da Grifinória, e agora pegando a manteiga enquanto conversava com Granger. Esses pequenos fatos irrelevantes e estúpidos estavam deixando Draco louco. Houve um tempo – oh, como ele sentia falta daquele tempo – em que ele teria ficado extasiado em esquecer completamente a existência do imbecil. Agora, no entanto, ele ficava nervoso todas as vezes em que Potter deixava um cômodo sem percebê-lo.

Quando eles estavam sozinhos era pior. Sentidos lupinos corriam por Draco nesses momentos e ele ficava dominado pelo simples cheiro do outro garoto. Nunca havia nada de estranho nele – nenhuma colônia ou gel de cabelo, ou qualquer outro produto. Sempre, ele era limpo e natural, e tão puramente _Harry_. O sonserino estava viciado nele, e subjugado por ele, e, bom Merlin, será que já houve algo tão _errado_?!

Draco soltou um bufo irritado e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. A frustração cresceu em seu interior e ele se perguntou, brevemente, se iria chorar.

Não, por Deus! Ele não era _tão_ fraco. Ainda.

Esses pensamentos o estavam atormentando desde a semana da lua cheia, e hoje já era terça-feira. Eventualmente, ele encontrou uma explicação que fizesse sentido de alguma forma, mesmo que o simples pensamento o deixasse doente de raiva. Isso, ele tinha certeza, tinha que ser o resultado do feitiço do Diretor. Embora o homem tenha feito parecer razoável na época, deve ter havido alguma amarração que fazia com que Draco agisse como o maldito escravo do Potter. Isso não estava ajudando apenas quando era necessário. Isso era... submissão. Submissão _obrigatória_, a propósito.

Ele se sentiu subtamente impotente. E mesmo que esse pensamento fizesse suas bochechas queimarem em vergonha, era a única explicação na qual ele conseguia pensar. Ele não iria até Dumbledore e se fazer de tolo, gritando e reclamando em protesto, quando não havia nenhuma maneira de desfazer seu juramento de lealdade e servidão, de qualquer forma. Ele não _podia ir_ até Severus. Ele simplesmente... nao podia. Severus, acima de todas as coisas, desprezava fraqueza. Admitir isso…

Não, seu padrinho não seria nenhuma fonte de ajuda agora. Não nesse caso.

E quanto a Lupin? Surpreso consigo mesmo, Draco realmente se apoiou na idéia. O homem seria contra essa compulsão, ele era grifinório demais e se sentia culpado o suficiente para ajudar. E, se por nada mais, Lupin entendia de fraquezas...

Mas não. O lobisomem já não tinha poder sobre ele? Sonserino até o ultimo fio de cabelo, Draco não iria, por vontade própria, dar-lhe ainda mais.

Não ainda, de qualquer forma. Não até que ele ficasse desesperado.

oOo

"_Legilimens_!"

Severus ouviu o outro homem engasgar antes que o mundo físico desaparecesse e o mundo mental de outra pessoa se fechasse ao seu redor. Ele estava se acostumando com a mente de Lupin, admitiu. Novamente, a defesa ridícula que o homem havia criado em sua primeira sessão voltou a aparecer, protegendo, pelo menos, os pensamentos assustados que ele havia mostrado da última vez.

Lupin pensou em cores. Azul, principalmente. Exasperado, Severus lutou para se retirar do mar de cores que, surpreendentemente, conseguiu esconder os pensamentos que o Legilimente tinha achado tão interessantes na outra vez. Ele supôs que poderia encontrá-los, se realmente quisesse, mas o esforço apenas deixaria ambos com dor de cabeça.

Desanimado, ele se afundou mais, seguindo os caminhos agora familiares para as partes mais sombrias da mente de Lupin. Como sempre, a presença do lobo nunca estava muito longe. Ele achou que podia ouvi-lo rosnar raivosamente, batendo suas mandíbulas nas sombras que o circundavam conforme ele avançava.

Severus disse a si mesmo que estava sendo irracional. Nesse mundo, os sentidos, como ele os conhecia, não funcionavam. Não havia visão ou som ou cheiro, apenas percepção. Ele estava pensando no lobo como uma coisa física, portanto ele estava agindo como tal.

Ainda assim, era fácil se distrair. Lupin acreditava que ele havia parado de caçar memórias e pensamentos durante essas sessões. A verdade era que Severus estava apenas mais sutil agora.

A primeira que ele tinha arrancado da mente do lobo havia sido um erro. Em algum nível, ele agora podia admitir isso. Na verdade, suas ações haviam sido rudes e grosseiras. De fato, muito mais parecido com algo que um _grifinório_ fosse fazer: explodir em uma situação delicada por raiva.

Desde então, Severus havia contentemente retornado para sua atitude sonserina, se arrependendo de seu breve lapso.

Agora, enquanto passeava pela mente de Lupin, ele delicadamente pegava os fios dourados que conectavam os pensamentos, seu toque tão leve que eles não se moviam e alertavam o outro homem. Um conhecimento e memórias estranhas o preencheram e foram guardados em sua própria mente, para serem observados depois. Ele não ousava parar para observá-las agora, arriscando que o lobisomem percebesse o que ele estava fazendo e que mais uma vez eles começassem a discutir ou – uma coisa que estava começando a acontecer com uma freqüência bem grande – brigassem fisicamente.

Ele não tinha certeza do porquê estava tão focado na invasão de privacidade. Talvez fosse sua segunda natureza enraizada de espionar _alguém_, não importava quem a pessoa fosse. E toda essa situação lhe deu a oportunidade perfeita. Talvez fosse apenas porque esse era Lupin, e, se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele sempre manteve uma fascinação curiosa pelo outro homem, não teve?

Então ele continuou, indo para a fortaleza de Oclumência que ele estava construindo no centro da outra mente. Conforme se aproximava, tentou chamar à mente o nome 'Lupin', como sempre fazia, mas não conseguiu. Aqui, onde a intimidade era impossível de se evitar, podia apenas dizer Remus.

Severus sempre tinha achado os fios dourados muito parecidos com teias de aranha. Ele havia escolhido o centro, onde os fios se espiralavam em todas as direções possíveis, para fazer a base das defesas de Lupin, fazendo-as em torno dos círculos concêntricos que conectavam e protegiam os pensamentos originais.

Voltando ao trabalho como se nunca o tivesse parado, ele criava magia de lugar nenhum, ou às vezes de sua própria mente, antes de fazê-la parte da teia. Adicionou mais e mais falsas memórias aonde quer que pudesse, adicionando amargura e ressentimento na bagunça natural de emoções. Nada, é claro, era deixado de lado. Essa seria a maior armadilha para se escapar. Ele tinha que ser sutil, exagerando o que já estava presente, não importava o quão insignificante fosse. Uma mágoa oculta seria mais convincente do que completo e transparente ódio por Potter.

Conforme trabalhava, ele começou a examinar as memórias roubadas de Remus, que já haviam virado parte de sua própria mente e não tocariam nenhum alarme na cabeça do lobisomem.

Era como olhar memórias em uma penseira. Histórias passavam em terceira pessoa em sua cabeça, com ele mesmo nunca sendo realmente uma parte delas, e sim apenas um mero expctador.

Ele passou rapidamente pelas imagens menos interessantes, vendo o lobisomem tomando café da manhã sozinho, marcando papéis, olhando uma tempestade de raios que caia sobre o lago, ensinando na beira da floresta, falando com Draco na primeira noite em que o sonserino foi até ele –

Bem, isso era interessante. Nunca se descuidando de sua Oclumência, Snape começou a examinar aquela memória um pouco mais de perto. Surpreso, ele viu seu afilhado gritar e se rebelar contra a maldição que o prendia, tremendo em uma angústia indigna. _Eu não consigo, eu não consigo fazer __**nada**__! Está tomando o controle! A cada cinco minutos eu quero matar alguma coisa!_

Draco realmente tinha dito isso? Lentamente, um alarme frio o preencheu – e algo mais, alguma realização que ele ainda não queria admitir.

A memória continuou, implacável. _É mais forte do que eu!_ Veio o suspiro aterrorizado de Draco, enquanto Remus tentava desesperadamente confortá-lo. E então o garoto estava chorando, tão vulnerável naquele momento que Severus fez tudo o que podia para não congelar em seu trabalho, tão grande era seu choque com a cena.

Ele se lembrou de suas próprias acusações, feitas durante a discussão entre ele e seu afilhado algumas semanas antes. _O que aconteceu com __**lutar**__ contra isso?_

E a resposta de Draco. _Eu __**tentei**__ lutar contra isso, e ignorar – e não funcionou! Você nem ao menos viu o que estava fazendo comigo!_

Ele não tinha se_ importado_ em ver, tinha? Preso em seu próprio drama de ser descoberto e caçado, e nunca querendo realmente confrontar a realidade quando tinha a ver com a condição do garoto, havia sido conveniente ignorar o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Além disso... ignorar isso significava nunca ter que aceitar que Lupin – Remus – havia na verdade _ajudado_ Draco, e de uma maneira que ele, Severus, não era capaz de fazer.

Ele se ocupou então em criar novas linhas de pensamentos e Oclumência juntos, mas rapidamente se recuperou enquanto sua mente corria.

Sim, verdade, o bastardo ainda havia causado todo o problema em primeiro lugar, mas pelo menos ele não tinha virado as costas depois. O Mestre de Poções conheceu homens – homens ifneriores, ele supôs que tinha que admitir isso – que teriam fugido ao invés de encarar conseqüências como Draco.

Ele ainda não estava pronto para mudar sua opinião sobre o homem – nem perto de estar pronto para isso – mas...

Ele puxou outras memórias que havia roubado com novo interesse, procurando as que mostravam um Remus Lupin adolescente durante seus anos de Hogwarts. Ele _sabia_ que o homem tinha que ter mudado em alguma coisa no caminho. Mesmo que ele, de alguma forma, tenha ganhado força para arcar com a responsabilidade de seus atos agora, ele não tinha essa força naquela época, Severus tinha certeza. Lu- _Remus_ era um pequeno covarde, naquele tempo.

Ele observou enquanto o lobisomem, mais jovem, passava por um dia normal de aula, silenciosamente escrevendo ou lendo enquanto seus três amigos brincavam barulhentamente ao fundo de sua vida. Sim, aquilo encaixava com as memórias de Severus da época. Ele podia apenas imaginar o garoto sentado sob uma árvore com um livro, meramente existindo. Remus sempre havia estado excluído o tanto quanto possível, ele lembrou.

Lily Evans apareceu algumas vezes enquanto as lembranças passavam, mas ele se apressou por aquelas imagens como um vídeo trouxa sendo passado rápido. Sentiu a vontade de fazer o mesmo quando James Potter apareceu, mas ele estava interessado em ver as dinâmicas do grupo que haviam circundado o lobisomem na época, e como ele havia reagido.

Em sua mente, ele começou a ouvir a partes aleatórias de conversas que se passavam durante sua jornada pelos pensamentos de Lupin.

"_Hey, que resposta você colocou na número dois?" Potter perguntou, se apoiando sobre a carteira para espiar o pergaminho do lobisomem._

"_Não é da sua conta." veio a resposta rápida enquanto o pergaminho era retirado._

"_Não seja tão chato, Moony. Você vai estar tão ruim quanto o seboso um dia desses." Arrogante como sempre. James Potter indicou com o queixo a frente da classe de Poções onde eles estavam, e Severus viu sua própria forma adolescente se encolher protetoramente sobre seu próprio pergaminho, sozinho e escrevendo rapidamente._

_Uma careta cruzou o rosto de Remus, escurecendo os olhos âmbar para marrom. "Você disse que não o chamaria assim -."_

"_Não disse não. Mas não é o ponto, de qualquer forma. __Vamos, me dê seu pergaminho."Ele fez um gesto na direção do trabalho, mas o grifinório menor o escondeu atrás de suas costas, fora de alcance, parecendo irritado._

Outra visão interessante, Severus decidiu. Ele não sabia que os Marotos eram nada além de bem organizados, uma unidade que funcionava perfeitamente, muito como o atual Trio de Ouro.

Talvez ele estivesse vendo coisas de mais na interação rápida, de qualquer forma.

"_Remus." Potter continuou, sua voz mostrando sua mudança de atitude, de divertido para irritado. "Não comece com isso de novo. Você está sempre de mau-humor nos últimos tempos -."_

"_Não estou!" Com a explosão indignada, outro de seu pequeno grupo – o traidor, Pettigrew – olhou preocupadamente para eles. Black não estava ali, e como Pettigrew era covarde demais para se atrever a interromper uma discussão, parecia que os temperamentos de Potter e Remus estavam prestes a levar a melhor sobre eles. "Eu só preferia não ver você virar um... um valentão implicante, James-."_

"_Oh, isso __**não**__ é sobre o Seboso, __**de novo**__!"_

"_Eu -."_

_Outra figura entrou na memória, na forma de Black. Ele se adiantou, atrás do par que discutia, provavelmente tendo acabado de chegar atrasado para a aula, e imediatamente percebendo a situação._

_Ele deixou uma mão cair casualmente no ombro do lobisomem. "Hey! __Moony, calma, tudo bem?"_

_Remus piscou para ele, parecendo chocado em obedecer por sua chegada súbita._

"_Agora," Black continuou, casualmente se sentando entre os outros dois, "vamos dar uma olhada naquelas questões, ok?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, o garoto rapidamente pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e o colocou na mesa entre ele e James, e eles começaram a copiar as respostas._

_Provavelmente por ser apenas um expectador, convenientemente distanciado de toda a cena, apenas ele viu o lobisomem abrir a boca em protesto, antes de fechá-la de novo sem dizer uma palavra, e se retirar para uma confusão infeliz._

Severus se retirou da cena que se passava à sua frente, perturbado. Não era nada de novo perceber que Remus era do tipo quieto, fácil para seus amigos tirarem vantagem, mas havia parecido, momentos antes, como se ele fosse realmente arrumar uma briga. O que mudou para que ele ficasse tão submisso de novo?

Ele não teve tempo para pensar na questão, no entanto. Agora que não estava mais focado no conteúdo da memória, o professor percebeu a dor intensa que se espalhava pelos fios dourados, resultado de uma exposição muito longa a Legilimência.

Suspirando, ele se soltou das bases da Oclumência e se direcionou para a superfície.

oOo

Remus estremeceu quando sentiu a presença de Severus deixar sua mente e todo o peso de uma dor de cabeça cair sobre ele. Cambaleou para trás, se apoiando contra as pernas da cadeira a suas costas e cobrindo os olhos, esperando pelos comentários ácidos que viriam a qualquer momento agora.

"Essa levou mais tempo que o normal." Ele disse, quando o silêncio durou tempo demais, abrindo um olho para espiar o Mestre de Poções. Teria uma discussão, ele tinha certeza. Havia _sempre_ uma discussão, não importava o quanto ele tentasse evitá-las.

Severus ainda tinha que se mover. Ele estava sentado reto, com as mãos descansando nos joelhos diretamente em frente a Remus. Os olhos escuros estavam fechados, e uma ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Severus…?"

Como se tivesse acabado de lembrar da outra presença, o homem pareceu acordar. "Re- Lupin. Você... você pode ir. Volte na terça, e nós continuamos."

Ambos os adultos ficaram de pé, Remus com um pouco menos de graça. Ele olhou perplexamente para o outro homem. "É isso?" Ele não pôde se impedir de perguntar, parecendo, mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, bastante incrédulo. Certamente havia algo de novo para o outro atormentá-lo?

"Sim, _é isso_." Veio a resposta irritada. "Vá embora."

Era dizer alguma coisa, o lobisomem pensou enquanto fechava a porta à suas costas, que essa havia sido a despedida mais amigável que ele já recebera até agora.

oOo

Harry pulou com facilidade os degraus que o levariam dos dormitórios para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, vendo Hermione e indo se juntar a ela, se jogando em um dos sofás próximos.

"Nós vamos ter alguma reunião da AD essa semana?" Ele perguntou. Ocorreu-lhe que talvez, como figura mestre, ele deveria realmente ter mais o que dizer sobre quando as reuniões eram marcadas, mas era tão mais fácil deixar isso para ela.

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente, usando aquela mesma expressão estranha que havia surgido desde sua discussão fora do retrato. "Se você quiser." Ela respondeu cuidadosamente. "Apenas algumas pessoas foram para casa para o feriado. Você e… e Malfoy querem a reunião?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sim. Por que não iríamos…?"

"Você parecia cansado ontem. E antes de ontem."

"Não consegui dormir." Ele mentiu tão rápido e facilmente que Hermione não pôde evitar sentir a vontade imediata de brigar com ele. O que mais Harry não havia dito?! Se ele podia mentir tão naturalmente sobre algo tão... tão _grande_, não dava para imaginar o que mais ele podia esconder...

Mas ela não podia pular direto para essa discussão, podia? Não quando Harry nem ao menos sabia que aquele segredo já havia sido descoberto.

Ela não teve a coragem de confrontá-lo. Não ainda, de qualquer forma. O que possivelmente poderia ter dito? _Eu sinto muito, depois que você pediu por privacidade na outra noite, eu senti que devia seguir você e __**espionar**__._

Ainda assim, teria que tocar no assunto _logo_. Ela havia passado dias desde sua descoberta tentando entender a situação, e descobrir algum motivo para o porquê Harry dividiria esse tipo de segredo com Malfoy, de todas as pessoas. Aparentemente, eles realmente eram amigos agora, ou algo próximo disso, não importa se eles admitam isso ou não – porque escapadas no meio da noite e um segredo de proporções tão grandes não eram coisas que alguém faria com um inimigo – mas Hermione não conseguia encontrar uma razão satisfatória para _porque_ eles eram amigos. Malfoy poderia muito bem ter se juntado ao lado da Luz, mas isso não mudaria toda a sua personalidade – o que certamente era a única razão para Harry conseguir falar com ele.

Novamente seus lábios já estavam coçando para demandar que ele lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas ela ficou quieta, dolorosamente engolindo a pergunta.

Ele a estava olhando expectativamente. "Hermione? As reuniões?"

Ela assentiu, baixando os olhos para o livro em seu colo para não encará-lo. "Vou marcar para amanhã, se estiver tudo bem."

Ele sorriu, e alguma coisa doeu dentro dela. Quando foi a última vez que ele esteve assim? Seria por causa de Malfoy que ele poderia subtamente sorrir de novo? Mas isso não era _justo_! Ela e Ron estiveram lá por _meses_. O que havia de tão especial sobre aquele _bastardo_ que o fez poder ajudar aonde eles haviam falhado?!

"Obrigado, Hermione." Harry sorriu novamente.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy Moraine (com participação de Coyote, a nora):**

Ly: Nem lembro o que aconteceu na loba... Faz um resuminho pra eu lembrar?

Nanda: Capítulo praticamente todo Remus/Sev...

Ly: Por isso que não lembro.. Apago imagens dolorosas da minha mente... u.u

Nanda: Draco caidinho pelo Potty... Já era meu irmão...perdeu

Ly: O Draco já ta fisgado... Só não percebeu ainda... Lerdo u.u

Nanda: Muito lerdo... u.u

Nanda: Eu to falando...ele está pior que o Potty

Cy: O Draco tá na fase de negação, gente... Daqui a pouco ele já tá pedindo tapinha, que nem o Draco vadia...

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkk Verdade! Lembrei do funk... Um tapinha não dói...um tapinhaaaa

Ly: Ai não...

Cy: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao

Ly: Ainda bem que ela não tem microfone... seria pior se tivesse que ouvir ao invés de ler...

...

O.O OMG... lembrei agora... ela TEM microfone...

Cy: *pedala na Ly*

Nanda: Querem que eu cante?

Ly: Não!

Cy: Eu acho que tem alguém me chamando no portão...

Ly: Eu... eu... bem... eu... Olha! Uma barata! *indo matar*

Cy: *Indo junto*

Nanda: Mas minha voz é tão linda!!!

Coyote: Voltei! XD

Nanda: Oi marida

Cy: o/

Coyote: Ham... qual o babado?

Nanda: Elas querem que eu cante funk.

Coyote: O_o

Cy: Aliás! Será que eles leram a fic da Tabata???

Coyote: Ler o que?

Ly: Cy... Eles leram... Tem uma nota de três pags de Word falando pra eles irem lá... é pior que a propaganda do batom... u.u

Coyote: O que? Ir onde?

Cy: A Tábata.

Coyote: Quando? Por que?

Cy: Vai saber, né... Santo de quem? Santo pra que? Que santo é esse?

Nanda: É, eles são sortudos...eu tive que dormir no mesmo quarto que elas... Só a Puca me amava naquela casa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cy: Você bem gostou, vai... u.ú

Ly: Adorou a gente te cutucando de noite u.u

Nanda: O que? Dela cheirando minha bunda pra onde quer que eu fosse? Ou vcs me perturbando a noite toda?

Cy: A gente não te cutucou, estávamos tentando matar uma tanajura que tava na sua orelha...

Cy: A Puca gamou na a**_bundâ_**ncia da Nanda! \o/

Coyote: O_O

Ly: auhauhauahuahuahuahuahauhauha Foi mesmo!

Coyote: O______________________________________O

Ly: Ela desistiu rapido de mim, eu dava peteleco no focinho dela u.u

Coyote: Que história é essa???? O_O

Ly: A Puca é tarada por bundas!

Coyote: Que Puca é essa?

Ly: É o cachorro da Cy

Coyote: *rosna para a imagem mental que tem da cadela da Cy* (não que eu esteja te chamando de cadela, Cy...)

Cy: O.o Tá me chamando de cadela? Só porque eu sou loira?

Ly: O.O

Ta chamando minha marida de cadela??? ¬¬

A ultima que fez isso eu arranquei as canelas... *rosna*

Nanda: Por bundas???? E porque ela só ficou atrás da MINHA bunda?

Coyote: Porque tua bunda é linda, marida... XD

até eu ficaria! XD

Nanda: "_*rosna para a imagem mental que tem da cadela da Cy*"_

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk essas coisas sempre ficam engraçadas

Ly: _"Tá me chamando de cadela? só porque eu sou loira?"_ *explode*

Coyote: AHUHAUAHUAHUAHuAHUAHAUAHuAHuahuAhAUHAUaHUAUH

Nanda: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

---

Nos Bastidores:

**_CORTA!_**

Cy: Ficou legal, povo!

Ly: Tá bom, né?

Cy: Será que o povo vai entender a piada da loira? Ou vão achar que eu tô chamando as loiras de cadela? O.O

Ly: Quem leu a fic da Tabata acho que vai...

Coy: você pode arrumar inimigas com isso

Cy: Então é isso, gente, vá ler a fic da Tábata para entender a piada. xD

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *acena*

Como vocês estão, povo? Sentiram nossa falta que eu sei... xD

Então, mais capítulos procês... Esperamos que gostem.

Gente, vocês viram que tem uma votação acontecendo no nosso profile? Dêem uma espiada lá, por favor, vai ficar aberta até domingo. Sua opinião é muito importante para nós. u.u

Bem, crianças, deixem reviews, escovem os dentes antes de dormir, e leiam a fic da Tábat... *Cy tem a boca amordaçada depois de mandar vocês lerem a fic pela terceira vez*

E obrigada a quem votou na gente, seu voto é realmente muito importante. u.u

Até a próxima! o/

Cy e Ly.

PS: a fic da Tábata está no nosso profile. *desaparata*


	26. Novas Perspectivas

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 26**__**: Novas Perspectivas**_

oOo

Draco pretendia cancelar a reunião da AD quando ele primeiro notou o Galeão brilhando sobre a prateleira. Mas então Potter apareceu pessoalmente, e lhe deu _aquele_ olhar – confuso, desapontadamente implorador – e ele sentiu-se quebrar, compelido a obedecer daquela mesma maneira esquisita que estava começando a reconhecer agora.

E então, novamente, ele se viu de pé em frente a uma audiência enquanto Potter discursava sobre um ou outro feitiço. Draco havia decidido que ele não fazia idéia do por que era ao menos necessário ali, além de ser algo para Potter mostrar e explicar. Ele podia imaginar o grifinório sabendo perfeitamente bem o que fazia com ele e usando isso para sua própria vantagem. Honestamente, ele estava surpreso por haver espaço aqui para mais alguém, com o ego daquele idiota ocupando tanto espaço...

Mas ele se viu suspirando, e sacudindo a cabeça. Não importava o quão frustrado ele ficasse, sua consciência lhe dizia que era apenas muito improvável que Potter tirasse vantagem de _qualquer_ pessoa dessa forma.

Ainda assim, era estranho. Não havia _ninguém_ que não tivesse algum tipo de poder sobre ele nesse momento?

"Draco?"

Ele voltou a prestar atenção, percebendo um pouco envergonhado que o grifinório esteve tentando em vão ganhar sua atenção por algum período de tempo desconhecido, e agora o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"O quê?" Perguntou, ignorando seu lapso.

Potter piscou, mas não comentou sobre sua resposta hostil. Ele se aproximou para um pouco mais de privacidade e Draco percebeu que o resto da AD já estava praticando qualquer que fosse a tarefa que o grifinório havia planejado.

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

O sonserino zombou. "Oh, eu _sinto muito_, não estou mostrando o meu entusiasmo por estar aqui? Ou será porque, surpreendentemente, eu _não_ estou mergulhando em cada maldita palavra que você diz?"

Os olhos verdes rapidamente ficaram frios. "Bem, na verdade, é porque você está sendo um completo _idiota_. Ainda mais do que o normal!"

"Oh, cale a boca. O que diabos eu deveria estar fazendo para que a gente acabe logo com isso?"

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Potter perguntou. Embora ele parecesse tão chateado quanto Draco já o houvesse visto, ele manteve sua voz baixa em um sussurro, tentando não deixar que sua audiência temporariamente distraída o ouvisse.

Abrindo a boca com meia dúzia de respostas atravessadas para aquela pergunta, o sonserino se forçou a parar e fechar os olhos. Em sua cabeça, ele contou até dez, fazendo um esforço com o qual raramente se incomodava para controlar seu temperamento.

Quando ele alcançou algo semelhante a calma, ele se forçou a encarar os olhos verdes confusos. "Quando isso acabar, eu preciso falar com você." As palavras queriam engasgá-lo, queriam sumir para nada, mas ele não permitiu.

A raiva do grifinório diminui, e ele franziu a testa perplexo – não, era preocupação, Draco percebeu, exasperado. Ele não _queria_ preocupação ou pena, o que sem dúvida iria apenas aumentar quando Potter ouvisse o que realmente tinha para dizer.

Mas isso podia esperar.

"Eu estou aqui por um motivo, ou você só quer alguém para conversar?" Ele disse, sinalizando o fim dessa discussão. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry suspirou, obviamente inseguro. Mas sacudiu a cabeça e pareceu aceitar, indicando vagamente os outros ocupantes do quarto. "Faça o que você sempre faz. Asssuste-os..."

oOo

Hermione olhou em volta e viu Luna em pé próxima a ela. Ela sorriu e foi em direção à outra, encontrando uma parceira ideal na ausência de Ron. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, outra pessoa apareceu em seu caminho.

Ela não conversava muito com Cho como amiga, e ficou um pouco surpresa quando a garota mais velha se aproximou e lhe perguntou com seu sotaque agradável, "Posso falar com você?" Antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, a apanhadora da Corvinal se virou, jogando seu longo cabelo escuro, olhando urgentemente por sobre o ombro.

Hermione a seguiu hesitantemente para os cantos da sala, longe dos ouvidos dos outros. Cho se virou para ela, e seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados em preocupação.

"O que houve?" A grifinória perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"E-eu não tinha certeza... Bem, eu não achei que ninguém ia _acreditar_ em mim, sabe..." Cho disse, virando a cabeça para o lado, evitando os olhos de Hermione. "Mas agora, com ele _aqui_ o tempo todo, e Harry _confiando_ nele..."

"Acreditar no quê?" Hermione não conseguia tirar a impaciência de sua voz, mas a corvinal não pareceu perceber.

"Foi na partida de Quadribol. Quando eu perdi o pomo. Foi porque eu vi alguma coisa, e eu acho... eu acho..."

A grifinória paralisou com o entendimento, muito para impedir Cho de botar para fora o que ela disse a seguir.

"Eu acho que tem alguma coisa _errada_ com Malfoy." Ela se virou e lançou uma olhada furtiva para o sonserino em questão, que estava atualmente encarando as costas de Harry com os olhos semi-cerrados. "Como em... alguma magia perigosa." Cho continuou, sem perceber a expressão de pânico da outra. "Quando ele ficou com raiva de mim no jogo, ele pareceu… horrível. Seus _olhos_...!"

Hermione se adiantou e segurou seu pulso, mais forte do que pretendia. "Você disse isso pra mais alguém além de mim?"

Cho sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se soltar e falhando. "N-não. Como eu disse, eu achei que ninguém acreditaria em mim. Mas eu não podia ficar parada e não fazer _nada_, não quando ele pode machucar Harry. Então vim falar com você. Você... você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade, não sabe?"

A grifinória se forçou a concordar. "Ok. Eu vou... eu vou falar com Harry. Escute, por favor não diga nada para mais ninguém. Se Malfoy souber que nós sabemos de alguma coisa..."

Cho concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, parecendo aliviada pela responsabilidade estar seguramente nos ombros de outra pessoa.

Hermione sentiu a bolha de preocupação que esteve se inflando dentro dela finalmente se estourar, quando percebeu, inevitavelmente, que ela teria que confrontar tanto Harry quanto Malfoy sobre o que tinha visto na noite de lua cheia muito mais cedo do que ela pretendia.

oOo

Quando a aula terminou e a sala ficou vazia, Hermione se preparou. Harry e Malfoy haviam mais uma vez ficado para trás para discutir o que quer que fosse que eles discutiam esses dias, e ainda não tinham percebido sua presença. Sua discussão parecia ter chegado a um fim, embora nenhum dos dois parecesse satisfeito. Draco estava falando devagar, seus olhos cinzentos duros, quando ele finalmente a notou se movimentando em sua visão periférica.

"O que você quer, Granger?" veio sua pergunta mal-humorada quando ele a viu. "Não consegue encarar a longa caminhada até a torre da Grifinória sozinha?"

Talvez por ele raramente prestar atenção na bruxa por outro motivo além de implicar com ela, Draco falhou em perceber o nervosismo que emanava dela. Harry reparou, no entanto. Quase instantaneamente, com uma intuição estranha, ele viu a culpa e a olhada de quem sabe mais do que diz que ela lançou ao sonserino. Seu estômago se revirou. "O que você fez?"

E isso foi tudo o que foi preciso para que ela perdesse a pouca compostura que ainda tinha. "Harry, me desculpa! Eu não pensei... Bem, eu não sabia _o que_ pensar! E você apenas saiu andando daquele jeito…"

Harry se viu se colocando na frente de um loiro bastante confuso, não se preocupando em esconder sua ansiedade crescente que iria, a qualquer momento, ele sabia, virar raiva.

Ela continuou, falando mais rápido em nervosismo. "E você simplesmente _deixou_ sua capa lá. Eu _conheço_ você, eu sei que você teria feito a mesma coisa, mesmo que isso não seja desculpa. Então eu... eu segui você..."

"Oh, Deus..." Esse foi Draco, sua voz falhada e preocupada enquanto ele lentamente fechava os olhos e se inclinava para trás para se apoiar na parede.

Harry apenas a encarou.

"Eu _sinto muito_!" ela disse novamente, perdida. "Eu vi – bem, acho que você sabe o que eu vi – mas eu não disse _nada_. Mas agora... tem algo a mais..."

"O que mais possivelmente pode _haver_?!" Harry perguntou, incrédulo. Como ela pôde _fazer_ isso? Ele queria gritar, mas as palavras não pareciam o suficiente.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça desanimada. "Cho sabe que tem alguma coisa errada."

Passou pela cabeça de Harry perguntar _como_ ela podia saber alguma coisa, quando ninguém que sabia _falava_ realmente com ela. Mas é claro, Dumbledore tinha avisado a eles, não tinha? Todo o segredo do mundo não iria proteger Draco se ele não fosse cuidadoso. "A partida..."

A bruxa concordou, e os dois olharam para o sonserino para ver sua reação.

Por longos momentos, Draco encarou a garota sem nenhuma reação enquanto ela mordia os lábios nervosamente. Como ela podia saber? Como _Chang_ podia...?

Como ele pôde ser tão _estúpido_?!

Isso era... quase literalmente... grande demais para ele contemplar. Ele sabia, _sabia_, que logo as implicações do que Granger estava falando iriam atingi-lo bem no meio dos olhos, e, provavelmente, nocauteá-lo. Logo, as conseqüências de sua própria falta de cuidado voltariam para assombrá-lo.

Mas nesse momento parecia impossível perceber. Não, era o que sua mente dizia de maneira simples. Não tinha – _não podia ter_ – mais duas pessoas em quem ele não confiava sabendo sobre esse segredo, sua reputação, sua vida. Não era possível. Já era ruim o suficiente que Dumbledore, Lupin, Potter – mesmo Severus – mas não, Granger não. Não a _desgraçada_ da sangue-ruim.

Não a _ex_ de Potter, também! Não, isso era ruim demais, horrível demais para pensar.

A parede às suas costas lhe oferecia pouco conforto enquanto ele sentia seus pensamentos se tornarem caóticos, e se viu escorregando por ela entorpecidamente, até que se sentou, atordoado, uma mão embolada em seus cabelos e escondendo seus olhos, a outra aberta contra o chão frio, estabilizando-o.

"Draco..." em um segundo, Harry estava se ajoelhando perto dele, não sabendo realmente o que estava fazendo a não ser agindo por instinto. O loiro se desviou violentamente quando ele tocou seu ombro e se recusou a levantar a cabeça. "Vamos, nós vamos... vamos consertar isso ou algo assim, apenas se levante –."

"Não se atreva a dizer outra palavra, Potter!" sua voz parecia horrível, mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. Fraca e fria e quebrada. Ainda assim, ele não olhou para cima, e pareceu se esconder ainda mais em sua posição encolhida. "Cale a boca! _Fique quieto_! Se você me disser para fazer _mais uma coisa_…!"

"Eu não -."

"Vá se foder!" E então ele estava indo embora. Uma voz fraca lhe dizia que esse era _Harry_, que essa era a pessoa que corria com ele sob a lua cheia, que, momentos atrás, o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome como se essa fosse a coisa natural a se fazer. Esse era Harry, de joelhos com ele e querendo ajudar.

Mas nada disso importou enquanto ele se distanciava raivoso, rosnando. Furioso. O grifinório, pego de surpresa, se afastou para trás caindo no chão. Olhos verdes piscaram surpresos, e Granger deixou escapar um pequeno grito assustado, pateticamente cobrindo a boca com a mão.

Draco sentiu o lobo acordar dentro dele e permitiu, trincando os dentes com raiva. "Você ao menos _sabe_ o que está fazendo, Potter?! Eu juro por _Merlin_, se você fizer..." Ele sacudiu a cabeça num aviso mudo.

"O que -?!"

"_Toda_ vez que você me manda fazer alguma coisa, eu _tenho que fazer_, merda!" Sua respiração veio rápida com a admissão, e ele desviou os olhos, olhando fixamente para suas próprias mãos pálidas que seguravam o material de suas calças.

O outro garoto parecia paralisado, ultrajado. "Do que você está falando...?"

Draco o olhou desdenhoso, mas era uma máscara, sem malícia real, e todos eles sabiam disso. "O feitiço de Dumbledore." Ele cuspiu eventualmente, cheio de amargura. "É como uma droga de _Imperius_ ou algo assim. Então apenas… cale a boca."

O processo de entendimento de Potter apareceu tão claramente em sua face que o slytherin teria zombado dele em qualquer outro momento. Ele assistiu sua confusão se formar como uma nuvem, deslocando-se para a negação; então, conforme as mudanças se tornavam mais rápidas, raiva, ultraje moral, seu conhecido senso de justiça, e finalmente, uma estranha fadiga que fez Draco piscar, pego desprevenido.

Perguntou-se se o grifinório achava que ele estava mentindo, ou se ele estava simplesmente cansado de ser arrastado para os problemas que pareciam circundar Draco.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, chamando a atenção para si mesma com o movimento rápido. "Dumbledore... Não, certamente... quero dizer, ele _não faria_ -."

"Ele _fez_, Granger." Draco havia tentado colocar um pouco de desprezo em seu tom, mas ele tinha parecido apenas cansado e derrotado pela expressão no rosto de Potter. "Entende, eu não me lembro de ter feito nenhum outro voto nos últimos tempos que pudessem me tornar o maldito _escravo_ do Potter."

Ambos os grifinórios enrijeceram com as palavras, e a resignação de Potter se retraiu, para ser substituído por um brilho quente nos olhos verdes que fez o loiro se encolher, novamente se pressionando o máximo possível contra a parede atrás dele. Parecia segura e sólida.

"Dra – Mal -." Harry se cortou, obviamente inseguro sobre em que pé a relação deles estava agora. "Por que você não me disse isso?" Ele disse eventualmente.

"Eu… eu não percebi até alguns dias atrás."

"E você tem _certeza_?"

Os olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. "Tenho." Ele murmurou. "Houveram algumas coisas que eu não teria feito, ou queria fazer, sob circunstâncias normais, mas como você me disse para fazer…"

Parecia que o grifinório entendeu imediatamente do que ele estava falando, julgando pela cor que surgiu abruptamente em suas bochechas. Mas junto com a vergonha veio um olhar culpado que o sonserino não esperava. "Oh, meu Deus, Draco, eu pensei... eu _nunca_ teria... se-."

"Tá. Tudo bem." O loiro o cortou, lançando um olhar explicativo na direção de Hermione, a qual parecia ter sido esquecida por seu companheiro grifinório. "Esqueça isso Potter. Sério." Ele suspirou, resistindo à vontade de passar os dedos pelo cabelo novamente, um hábito de nervosismo que ele nunca conseguiu se livrar. "Uma crise ridícula de cada vez..."

Alinhando-se – o melhor que pôde, uma vez que ainda estava sentado no chão, com um tom cinza de medo e preocupação começando a colorir sua pele – ele ergueu o queixo com o máximo de orgulho Malfoy que ele conseguia, olhando diretamente para Granger. "Bem? O que vai custar para _você_ manter o bico fechado sobre -" ele fez um gesto vago, "- tudo isso?"

Por um tempo, ela ficou em silêncio, encarando-o incrédula. Seu estômago afundou enquanto ele esperava pelo inevitável discurso sobre como era errado deixar um lobisomem não registrado passear pelo castelo, e como ela seria obrigada a reportá-lo. Hah, deixa ela ir à Dumbledore e descobrir a bagunça em que vai se meter, com ele já sabendo da verdade e tudo o mais...

"Oh, não seja tão melodramático." Ela disse exasperada e girou os olhos, recuperando um pouco de seu temperamento habitual com ele.

Ele franziu a testa, não compreendendo por alguns momentos.

"Eu já sei há dias não sei?" ela continuou. "E eu já te disse que não contei nada a ninguém."

"É, mas-."

"E ela não vai contar." Harry o cortou. Ele não havia esquecido sua raiva dela, mas a menina ainda era confiável. Eles iriam discutir depois, mas agora claramente não era o momento.

Draco não reclamou quando o grifinório se movimentou para que eles se sentassem lado a lado, ambos apoiando as costas na parede e olhando desfocadamente para a frente. Foi ainda mais estranho quando Granger ocupou o lugar ao lado de Harry, e os três pareciam quase aliados – o que, é claro, era muito absurdo para ao menos se contemplar – mas o sonserino estava cansado de mais para protestar sobre alguma coisa, e sentou-se meramente complacente, cheio com a novidade de deixar aqueles dois inimigos declarados discutir sobre sua atual situação.

Harry estava concordando lentamente consigo mesmo. "Certo. Então, Imagino que eu vou ter que me acostumar a fazer perguntas, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa remotamente... parecida com uma ordem. Uhm, tudo bem?"

Draco suspirou levemente e fechou os olhos. "Eu espero que sim." Ele respondeu verdadeiramente.

"Isso só deixa faltando Cho." Granger murmurou.

Perto dele, o sonserino quase podia ver a aura de Harry esfriar. "Não." O outro garoto respondeu, quase inaudível. "Não, não realmente."

oOo

Não ajudou em nada a fúria de Harry quando ele foi forçado a ficar em pé do lado de fora da gárgula, listando vários nomes de doces sob o sol por pelo menos vinte minutos antes de finalmente acertar a senha correta, e foi permitido a continuar subindo a escada em espiral para a sala do diretor. Seu humor piorando com cada degrau.

Era frustrante tentar convencer o sonserino a fazer _qualquer coisa_ agora, mesmo as coisas menores, mais casuais. Havia levado um tempo e esforço desnecessário para ele e Hermione persuadirem Draco a voltar para seu quarto e deixar _eles_ se preocuparem com Cho. O lobisomem parecia determinado a ir contra tudo o que Harry dizia, apenas para provar para si mesmo ou para eles que podia.. E agora que ele sabia sobre seu próprio poder indesejado sobre o outro, o grifinório estava determinado a não usá-lo – embora se ele o tivesse usado teria encurtado a discussão entre eles em uns quinze minutos.

Ainda assim, tão conveniente quanto a obediência de Draco podia ser, Harry sabia que não podia usá-la de agora em diante. Fazia ele se sentir sujo e cruel, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito _intencionalmente_.

O aviso cuidadosamente colocado do sonserino ainda ecoava horrivelmente em sua cabeça.

Aquela manhã – a manhã em que eles haviam acordado juntos, com as quais Harry já estava ficando bastante acostumado, e já não achava mais estranho – o que aparentemente tinha sido para Draco – Draco, que não havia _querido_ ficar, ele disse, mas havia sido _dito_ para ficar, e então é claro obedeceu...

A memória estava arruinada para ele agora, assombrado por uma culpa e desgosto consigo mesmo que ele não podia evitar, onde antes havia existido algo... agradável. Confortável, ele teria dito, ou mesmo desejado, se tido com um humor muito generoso. Em sua mente, o incidente havia tido alguma concordância silenciosa, uma trégua, com a possibilidade de um milhão de coisas diferentes por trás daquilo.

Aparentemente, não.

Ele não se preocupou em bater. Quando entrou no escritório, Dumbledore olhou para ele com um pouco de surpresa, parando seu trabalho com uma papelada. "Harry? Tem alguma coisa errada, meu rapaz?"

"Como você pôde fazer isso?" A acusação saiu enquanto ele andava pela sala, indo se posicionar na frente da mesa do diretor e encarou o homem. Fawkes soltou um som alto, ansioso, e se empertigou em seu poleiro.

Dumbledore baixou sua pena lentamente e franziu a testa, sobrancelhas prateadas se juntando em preocupação. "Receio não fazer a menor idéia do que você está falando, Harry."

Olhos verdes faiscaram, reminiscências de uma raiva mostrada nessa mesma sala no fim do quinto ano. "Seu feitiço. O que você lançou em Draco para garantir que se mantivesse leal."

"O que tem ele?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça frustradamente. "Senhor! Como...?! Você não pode simplesmente… Como você _pôde_ fazer aquilo com ele?"

"Eu tinha a impressão de que você já sabia os termos do acordo entre eu e o senhor Malfoy. Você pareceu achá-los aceitáveis antes -."

"Eu não percebi que significava transformá-lo num… num… Eu não sabia que ele teria que fazer _qualquer coisa que eu dissesse_!"

Dumbledore o olhou duramente, subtamente rígido em sua cadeira. "O acordo feito não fazia nada disso, Harry. Eu simplesmente pedi que ele aceitasse as poucas coisas que eu pediria dele, como fazer parte da AD. Você realmente acredita que eu colocaria um aluno sob total controle de outro?"

O grifinório hesitou, mas se lembrou de sua raiva. "Então por que isso está acontecendo? Eu nem ao menos percebi até que ele me contou mais cedo! O que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse falado, e se eu dissesse alguma coisa _estúpida_?!"

O diretor se levantou de seu lugar, se inclinando na mesa entre eles. Ele estendeu uma mão e segurou o ombro do garoto com uma força impressionante. "Eu lhe asseguro, novamente que o que você está descrevendo não tem nada a ver com meu feitiço. Não é primeira vez que eu faço esse tipo de acordo, e não produzi esse tipo de conseqüências. Se o senhor Malfoy tivesse vindo até mim, eu o teria dito eu mesmo -."

"Ele não confia em você." Harry respondeu friamente, parecendo ele mesmo bastante desconfiado. "E se não é você, então o que está fazendo isso?"

"Eu posso dizer honestamente que não sei, meu rapaz. Parece uma variação de _Imperius_, se qualquer coisa. Eu tenho que pensar se pode ser o resultado de outra maldição inventiva de Lucius Malfoy..."

"O pai de Draco?! Por que ele faria isso?"

O diretor continuou como se não tivesse ouvido, falando mais consigo mesmo enquanto se sentava novamente e começava a mexer nas gavetas de sua mesa. "Talvez uma maneira de separar seu filho de você. Ele saberia, é claro, que Draco não iria querer ficar por perto de uma pessoa com esse poder sobre ele... Ou, até mais simples, essa poderia ser a forma de punição de Lucius..."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram imensamente. "Ele não poderia simplesmente cortar a mesada dele?!"

"Oh, eu imagino que qualquer acesso ao dinheiro da família já tenha sido cortado. Lucius é um homem duro, que tinha uma vida planejada para seu filho. O fato de Draco estar indo contra tudo o que seu pai acredita foi um baque para ele." Finalmente, ele puxou uma carta antiga do fundo da gaveta, colocando-a sobre a mesa. "Lucius escreveu há alguns meses atrás informando a Draco que ele seria Marcado. Foi isso que nos levou a nosso acordo. Eu tenho interceptado suas cartas desde então, e mais de uma delas continha feitiços de vários tipos."

O grifinório sacudiu a cabeça descrente. "Quando ele disse... eu não pensei..."

"Isso é apenas uma teoria, você entende. Parece improvável que Lucius Malfoy tenha conseguido passar uma maldição poderosa por mim e pelas defesas da escola, mas ainda é algo a se pensar. É claro, eu vou olhar outras possibilidades também. Harry..." ele pausou, e olhou gravemente para o garoto. "Eu prometi minha proteção a Draco Malfoy, e é o que pretendo fazer."

Harry concordou lentamente. Sim, ele podia acreditar nisso.

O problema era que isso deixava uma pergunta sem resposta: O que mais podia estar causando a compulsão?

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly:** Ta ai? *espirra em cima pra compartilhar a gripe suína*

**Cy:** O_____________________________________O

Cê espirrou em mim???????

Azar o seu, se eu pegar gripe suína, vai ter greve... u.ú

**Ly:** Greve???? O______________________________________________O

*limpa os restigios do espirro com o lencinho rosa do Hannibal*

Por que você não quer ser solidaria? Lembra? "Na saúde e na doença"? Divida minha virose .

**Cy:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ok, você me pegou... u.u

*ronrona na amoreca pra pegar virose*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

*vem correndo e pula em cima dos leitores*

Feliz dia das Mães!!!!!!! Então? Deram presentes pras mamys? Ainda não? O.o Da uma fic Draco loba pra ela ler que eu tenho certeza que ela vai A-MAR! XD

Capítulo 26 quentinho de presente pra vocês! Esperamos que gostem!

Só parar lembrar, mais uma vez, quem deixar reviews e não estiver logado, por favor, deixe um email para resposta... nós demoramos mas eventualmente respondemos tudo ^^

Beijos a todos!

_Ly e Cy_


	27. O Príncipe Caído

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 27**__**: O Príncipe Caído**_

oOo

Draco não conseguia reunir a energia para ir à biblioteca, mesmo sabendo que ele realmente deveria ir. Potter havia aparecido em seu quarto mais tarde no mesmo dia da reunião da AD, apenas para dizer de uma forma estranhamente reservada que ele não acreditava que Dumbledore fosse responsável por essa nova maldição que estava afetando o sonserino. Naturalmente, Draco o havia acusado de defender essa insanidade do Diretor por simples negação, mas Potter havia explicado com tanta calma e convicção que não havia ainda excluído a possibilidade de Dumbledore, mas estava interessado em pensar em alternativas.

É claro, isso significava pesquisa. Ele se recusava a deixar o grifinório dividir sua humilhação com qualquer pessoa que já não soubesse, ou seja, não haveria ajuda de fora. Ele teria que fazer seu próprio trabalho – pela primeira vez. Amargamente, Draco xingou seu próprio azar.

Ele desejava a simplicidade daquela tarde de setembro, logo antes de ser mordido. Naquela época, ele poderia ter mandado um dos sonserinos mais baixos fazer a pesquisa tediosa sobre qualquer coisa que precisasse. Naquela época, ele estaria saboreando os chocolates franceses que sua mãe lhe mandava e se distraindo com alguma revista bruxa, escolhendo os mais novos modelos de vestes para comprar com o dinheiro de seu pai.

Isso era uma fantasia antiga agora. Acostumado a ser descuidado com suas roupas caras, sabendo que estaria remontando seu guarda roupa no fim do mês, ele agora estava reduzido a fazer feitiços ridículos de limpeza e conserto, freneticamente tentando manter suas roupas em uma condição decente desde que Lucius havia cortado sua mesada. Pior ainda, ele se viu usando roupas trouxas mais e mais freqüentemente para preservar as peças mais apresentáveis.

E se as roupas fossem sua maior preocupação, ele estaria se considerando sortudo. Não, ele estava muito ocupado se preocupando com o calendário da lua cheia, as punições de seu pai, a presença persistente dos novos poderes estranhos de persuasão de Potter, o fato de que Granger sabia _demais_, seu status cada vez pior entre os sonserinos, e qualquer novo lugar estranho em que ele encontraria Vanima hoje...

Suspirando, Draco se levantou. Ao menos havia alguma coisa que ele poderia consertar. Seus colegas de quarto haviam simplesmente se esquecido do poder de sua presença desde que ele havia começado a ficar mais tempo no novo quarto, ao invés de assombrar a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

Ele apenas teria que lembrá-los, só isso.

oOo

"Sangue puro." Ele murmurou para o retrato que guardava a Casa. Ele girou para a frente obedientemente para permitir seu acesso. O rapaz endireitou suas vestes e confirmou que seu cabelo não havia se desarrumado durante sua caminhada até ali. Não, ainda perfeito. Esticando os ombros, ele levantou o queixo de uma maneira que, aprendeu, lhe dava um ar de superioridade e também ajudava de alguma maneira em sua estatura pequena.

Cheio do orgulho desagradável que ele descobriu que era a melhor maneira de manter os sonserinos mais saidinhos na linha, ele passou pelo quadro indo para o domínio aonde sempre havia se sentido a vontade.

Ele viu Blaise e Pansy imediatamente, próximos à lareira, entretidos em uma conversa baixa, obviamente cochichando sobre uma coisa ou outra. Quando o outro garoto se virou para ele, pareceu por um instante que a sombra de um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto, como se por hábito, antes que toda a expressão se fosse por completo. Para um sonserino como Blaise, isso podia apenas dizer que uma ansiedade real estava conseguindo passar por sua máscara.

O caminhar de Draco falhou conforme ele sentiu a atmosfera mudar, e ele parou no centro da sala, se sentindo subitamente tolo. A experiência havia refinado sua habilidade em sentir o humor coletivo de uma sala, e ele sentia que suas boas vindas estavam frias demais para significar alguma coisa boa.

Foi Nott quem falou primeiro. Em meio à onda súbita de sussurros, sua voz era alta, clara e desafiadora. "Que poderosa queda, Malfoy."

Oh sim, _isso_ era o que ele precisava. Desgraçado pretensioso...

Draco se virou lentamente, como se fosse um grande sacrifício falar com alguém tão abaixo dele. Essa expressão havia sido altamente aperfeiçoada, toda desagrado, uma que nunca falhava em enfurecer o Weasley.

Nott não recuou, no entanto, para a surpresa do loiro. Claro, o idiota tinha uma boca grande, mas nunca havia mostrado coragem suficiente para ser tão desafiador. Apreensivo, Draco lançou uma olhada ao redor, discretamente inalando os cheiros que o circundavam. Ele sempre havia sido cético para olfato de animais poderem farejar emoções, mas havia descoberto que os sentidos lupinos eram bastante acurados para sentir coisas como a adrenalina do medo ou da excitação. Mas ali, não havia nada. Sonserinos o estavam olhando calmamente, até mesmo friamente, e pela primeira vez desde que havia estabelecido sua própria autoridade em Hogwarts, seus colegas de casa não estavam com medo dele.

Ele empalideceu.

Nott riu, e era uma expressão vitoriosa, cruel, que fez Draco se perguntar por quanto tempo o outro havia guardado seu ressentimento. Ele foi em direção à uma das mesas baixas próximas às poltronas, e a jogou na direção do loiro.

Uma combinação de reflexos lupinos e de apanhador o permitiram pegar o papel amassado no ar, sem se embaraçar mais por deixá-lo cair. Ele lançou um olhar frio a seu desafiante - lembrando-o, ao menos um pouco, da raiva que receberia um insulto como esse – antes de desdenhosamente baixar seus olhos para a página a sua frente.

Ele a olhou rapidamente e sentiu seu estômago cair, instantaneamente encontrando a razão para sua recepção menos do que reverente.

_**Draco Malfoy, **_o título dizia, _**Não mais um Malfoy**__**! **_

Ele não precisava ler o artigo inteiro para saber o que seu pai havia feito. Então essa era sua última punição, não era? Por sua continua desobediência, Lucius tinha removido o pequeno poder que ainda tinha na forma de sua reputação como o filho de seu pai. Lucius havia feito sua desonra um fato de conhecimento público, e conseqüentemente, dentre seus companheiros sonserinos pelo menos, jogou-o para o lugar mais baixo. Eles perceberiam, com a sagacidade que os havia ajudado a entrar nessa casa, o que tudo isso significava: a boa vontade de Draco Malfoy, sempre procurada, agora não significava nada. Sem dinheiro, sem poder, sem influência. Sua amizade não poderia fazer nada por eles, sua liderança muito menos. E se seus pais estivessem agora procurando pelos favores de Lucius, associar-se com ele seria até mesmo prejudicial, não apenas inútil.

Furioso, ele jogou a cópia do Profeta no chão a seus pés. Nott o estava encarando com olhos extremamente brilhantes, aguardando os argumentos fúteis que ele esperava que Draco diria.

O loiro não disse nada. Ele não podia se rebaixar a implorar, mesmo que isso significasse deixar seu poder subir sem nenhuma palavra de protesto. Que seja.

Ele girou sobre os calcanhares, orgulhoso em seu silêncio, e saiu da Sala Comunal com tanta dignidade quanto conseguiu reunir.

oOo

A fachada durou apenas o tempo que ele levou para chegar à segurança da biblioteca deserta, onde ele rapidamente encontrou uma mesa escondida atrás das estantes e se jogou na cadeira, mãos na cabeça.

Ele devia ter previsto isso, disse a si mesmo. _É claro_ que Lucius eventualmente recorreria a isso, o bastardo que era. Como se já não o tivesse humilhado o suficiente...

Quase pronto para se permitir descer para sua depressão e se isolar pelo resto do dia, foi impedido por alguém puxando a cadeira de frente para ele e se sentando sem palavras. Lentamente, ele levantou os olhos, os estreitando em um aviso silencioso. Seu humor não estava bom para companhia.

Ele meio que esperava que Potter estivesse sentado ali, encarando-o de volta. Ao invés, ele encontrou sua companheira grifinória. Granger levantou o queixo em falsa segurança quando ele botou toda sua força no olhar, tentando simplesmente _fazê-la_ desaparecer. Em seus braços, ela segurava uma pilha de livros apertados protetoramente contra seu peito.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, quando, surpreendentemente, ela não mostrou sinais de se mover.

Aparentemente, ela entendeu isso como um convite para jogar a pilha de livros sobre a mesa entre eles e então se acomodar melhor na cadeira, jogando sua mochila sob a mesa. "Olhe." Ela começou, adotando um tom que poderia ter sido arrogante, se Draco não estivesse olhando para ela com absoluta incredulidade. "Eu estive pesquisando essa... questão da compulsão para você -"

"Como é?!"

"Na verdade tem bastante informação sobre o assunto aqui na livraria, sabe." Ela disse, parecendo para o resto do mundo que eles sempre tinham essas pequenas conversas amistosas. "É claro, ela _soa_ muito como a maldição Imperius, então esse parecia o tópico mais lógico para pesquisar. Mas _então_, eu comecei a pensar que – com o fato de que você é... bem, você sabe – uma variedade de feitiços iria te afetar de uma maneira diferente do que afetaria outros bruxos. Então -"

"Granger?"

"Sim?"

"O que _diabos_ você está fazendo?!" Seus níveis de _stress_ nunca estiveram tão altos. Ele segurou a borda da mesa para esconder o fato de que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Se não estivesse enganado, ele a viu hesitar, e percebeu que sua expressão provavelmente estava um pouco insana. Se acalmando um pouco, debruçou-se sobre a mesa para sibilar raivosamente. "Potter disse a você para fazer isso? Eu _disse_ que não queria ninguém mais -"

Ela teve a audácia de rolar os olhos. "Foi _você_ que falou sobre isso com Harry na minha frente, então eu já sabia. E não, de fato, eu estou fazendo isso por vontade própria. Ele provavelmente ficaria tão zangado quanto você se soubesse."

"Eu não estou -." Draco se impediu, percebendo o quão idiota _aquele_ argumento em particular seria. Trincando os dentes, ele a encarou. "Por que você me ajudaria?" Demandou grosseiramente, fazendo uma carranca.

"Não estou fazendo isso por você." Ela disse, em um tom que sugeria que aquilo deveria ser óbvio. "Isso é por Harry. Ele _odeia_ ter esse tipo de poder sobre alguém." Pessoalmente, ela achava que ele acreditava que isso faria dele parecido com os Dursleys – o que não era verdade, ela teria dito.

O sonserino encrespou os lábios em desdém e se recusou a dar uma resposta a garota.

"Você não é o único que está se machucando nos últimos tempos." Hermione continuou, desviando seus olhos subitamente para examinar os títulos de seus livros. "Parece que todos nós tivemos nossa cota de desastres esse ano..."

"Ah, é, e o que você sabe sobre isso?" ele explodiu, na defensiva. "Você e Potter são iguais, sempre pregando sobre como seus problemas são piores -"

"Não seja tão estúpido!"

Ele olhou para cima em surpresa, não acostumado com o tom de reprimenda da bruxa. Ela o encarou de volta, raiva colorindo suas bochechas.

"Harry nunca diria nada do tipo, e você sabe disso. Não importa que provavelmente seria _verdade_ se ele dissesse."

Ele se enrijeceu. "Oh, sim." Disse calmamente, sua voz ficando chocantemente fria. "Como eu não percebi? _Potter_, com todos os seus adoradores, aquela droga de clã mestiço super crescido de Weasleys que ele chama de família, seu dinheiro, sua _maldita_ reputação – oh, sim! Ele está muito pior do que eu!"

Ela o encarou por longos momentos, seus lábios pressionados numa linha fina que o fazia lembrar de McGonagall. Mas eventualmente, ela suspirou e pareceu se acalmar. "Certo... tudo bem, desculpe. Eu não quis dizer aquilo."

"Sim, você quis." Ele murmurou. Suspirando, coçou os olhos e se recostou em sua cadeira. Estava tudo bem, disse a si mesmo. Ele não queria a pena de Granger ou sua _compreensão_. Ocorreu-lhe então que essa tentativa idiota de ajudá-lo provavelmente estava empatada com a campanha ridícula da menina para os direitos dos elfos domésticos. Santo Deus, será que dava para ele afundar mais?!

Por um momento, pareceu que ela iria discutir com ele, uma linha aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele resistiu a necessidade de informá-la sarcasticamente que ela teria rugas se mantivesse aquela expressão por muito tempo.

Mas então ela também suspirou, e cansadamente deslizou alguns dos livros na direção dele. "Eu não vou fazer todo o seu trabalho por você. Aqui."

Draco olhou para eles automaticamente, vendo os títulos e piscando. Eles pareciam chatos como poeira. Mesmo assim, após alguns momentos de consideração, ele colocou a mão sobre a capa de um deles e assentiu. Certo. Se _Granger_ podia se esforçar para fazer isso, _ele_ certamente também podia.

Com isso, a menina se levantou e desapareceu da biblioteca, seu cabelo espesso balançando sobre seus ombros, deixando-o amuado, descansando desalentado sua testa sobre um volume de, _"Compulsões, Maldições e outras Moléstias Curiosas."_

oOo

Harry tinha, é claro, lido o Profeta aquela manhã, e tinha conseqüentemente passado a maioria de seu dia procurando pelo rejeitado sonserino. Draco não havia se sentado à mesa de sua casa no café da manhã, nem em nenhuma outra refeição do dia. Ele não estivera em seu quarto também, o que era estranho. Quando Harry foi ate lá, Lilith o havia informado que não havia visto o loiro por horas, e dentro do quarto ele apenas encontrou Vanima e alguns grilos que ela ainda não havia conseguido comer. A cobra não havia ajudado em nada também, não tendo entendido uma palavra do que Draco pudesse ter falado consigo mesmo antes de sair para... Aonde quer que estivesse.

Ele teria pensado que o loiro sumido estava em sua Sala Comunal, exceto ter acontecido dele ter entreouvido dois sonserinos discutindo suas menos que agradáveis opiniões sobre seu ex-líder. Harry nunca falhava em ficar maravilhado com a falta de lealdade mostrada pelos da Casa da serpente. Ele teve que esconder seu inesperado ultraje em favor de Draco e apressar o passo. Tudo o que ele não precisava fazer era papel de tonto dizendo algo estúpido em defesa de Draco.

Então, aquela tarde, enquanto sopa estava sendo servida no Salão Principal e Draco ainda tinha que aparecer, ele estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado.

Observando-o, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça exasperademente. O queixo de Harry descansava pesadamente em uma mão, a outra segurava um garfo e espetava desinteressadamente a comida. Ele não podia ser mais óbvio se tentasse, e ela estava apenas agradecida por Ron não estar aqui para ver isso. O Menino que Sobreviveu estava obviamente preocupado com _Malfoy_.

Finalmente ficando com pena dele, ela se inclinou para frente para que eles pudessem conversar sem serem ouvidos, e murmurou perto de seu ouvido. "Ele estava bem da última vez que eu o vi. Só um pouco chateado."

Olhos verdes dispararam para ela. "Quando você...? Aonde...?"

"Essa tarde. Eu o encontrei se escondendo na biblioteca, se você quer saber." Ela curvou uma sobrancelha numa tentativa de insolência, mas teve que sorrir ao ver a expressão pateticamente preocupada em seu amigo. "Ele está bem, Harry. Se eu achasse que ele está a ponto de... de cortar os pulsos ou algo assim, eu teria lhe contado."

O garoto franziu a testa e mexeu mais um pouco em sua comida. "Você falou com ele."

Ela deu de ombros. "Só um pouco. Eu... entreguei a ele alguns livros que eu estava lendo. Sobre compulsões -"

"O quê?! Ele disse -"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Harry, eu sei que ele não quer minha ajuda, ele mesmo me disse isso. Mas vocês dois não conseguiriam fazer nada se trabalhassem sozinhos. Pesquisa... não é o seu ponto forte."

Ele a olhou intensamente, preso entre indignação e gratidão. "... Ele disse que te deixaria?"

"Não com tantas palavras." Ela respondeu evasivamente, pensando na aceitação rápida e silenciosa dos livros pelo sonserino. "Mas sim, pela maior parte. Então pare de se preocupar. Ele só está chateado."

Harry riu. "É um pouco mais do que isso, Hermione. Ele acabou de ser deserdado. Quero dizer -"

Ele parou, piscando. Seguindo seu olhar, Hermione se virou em seu lugar para olhar para a entrada do Salão por onde o loiro em questão passava. Não ouve nenhum silêncio súbito, ainda bem. Ela achava que aquilo teria sido muito dramático. Malfoy nem ao menos olhou para os dois grifinórios enquanto passava, parecendo tão arrogante quanto sempre, mesmo sem sua infame corte sonserina o seguindo. Essa confiança apenas começou a se dissipar conforme ele se aproximou de sua mesa, para se encontrar sendo recebido por olhares que variavam de indiferentes a absolutamente hostis. Mesmo assim, Hermione tinha que admitir que estava impressionada enquanto assistia Malfoy receber o descontentamento de seus colegas de casa de queixo erguido, sentando-se em um dos fins da mesa, longe de seu trono usual ao centro. Com uma calma forçada, o loiro esticou as costas e comeu silenciosamente.

"Como eles podem _fazer_ isso?" Harry sibilou no ouvido dela, encarando a mesa da sonserina. "Eu teria pensado que eles lhe dariam _algum_ apoio."

Ela tentou manter a voz baixa enquanto respondia, com medo de que Harry se exaltasse demais e deixasse metade de seus amigos escutar. "Seus pais vão saber por que ele e Lucius Malfoy brigaram, Harry. Eles provavelmente estão recebendo cartas mandando-os ficar longe de Draco.

"Mesmo assim..."

Eles caíram em silêncio por um tempo, Hermione se refreando em comentar o quão surreal aquela situação era, de Harry estar visivelmente _tomando as dores_ de seu ex-nemesis. O garoto estava silencioso, soltando estalos quando seus colegas de classe tentavam envolvê-lo em uma conversa, e dificilmente tolerando as tentativas de Hermione de animá-lo.

Eles ficaram ali por mais uns quinze minutos quando, à suas frentes, Seamus e Dean quebraram sua conversa e viraram-se para eles. "Hey, Harry, e aí," o garoto irlandês falou audivelmente, atraindo sua atenção. Ele sacudiu uma cópia do Profeta Diário e indicou a manchete já conhecida e a foto de Lucius Malfoy. "Do que se trata?"

O garoto congelou. "Como é que eu ia saber?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

Seamus parecia cético. "Qual é? Você vem falando das virtudes de Malfoy para toda a AD desde que ele apareceu lá pela primeira vez. Você sabe de alguma coisa."

"Não sei, não." Harry insistiu defensivamente.

"Você _abertamente_ disse para a gente que ele não era um Comensal da Morte. Você sabe de alguma coisa, sim!"

"Bem, não é da sua conta se eu sei!" Harry finalmente explodiu, baixando o garfo na mesa com uma força desnecessária. Hermione estremeceu, sentindo o aumento em sua ansiosidade e tentando colocar sutilmente uma mão tranqüilizadora em seu ombro. Ele a retirou.

Ao mesmo tempo, do canto dos olhos, ela viu Malfoy se levantar para sair. Harry também o notou, assim como muitos dos grifinórios. Na verdade, ela pensou, foi numa péssima hora, tendo o temperamento de Harry em seu auge.

O loiro estava se encaminhando para as portas em toda a sua dignidade quando a alta e óbvia risada soou ao longo da mesa da Grifinória. Malfoy ficou tenso, mas continuou seu caminho. A cabeça de Harry virou-se de supetão para o lado, olhos alfinetando o transgressor, que já tinha percebido sua atenção.

Lavender Brown desdenhou quando o sonserino passou por ela, dizendo para Parvati em voz exageradamente alta, "Acho que era o dinheiro que fazia aquilo. Ele nem parece mais tão assustador..."

Harry podia ver o que estava pra acontecer, movendo-se rápido, erguendo-se de seu lugar e caminhando ao longo da mesa, olhos no loiro, que tinha parado seu caminho e virado para encarar a sobressaltada garota, varinha na mão e a apontando firmemente.

"Quer apostar?" Ele cuspiu, parecendo furioso. Parvati tinha ficado pálida sob sua pele bronzeada, mas Lavender apenas o olhava desafiante. Ela notou a aproximação de Harry e sorriu, aparentemente esperando que ele viesse em sua defesa.

Ao invés, ele chegou e segurou gentilmente o pulso do sonserino. Draco contraiu-se e olhou para ele em surpresa, não tendo registrado sua presença até agora. Harry não disse coisa alguma, com medo de que qualquer nova magia ligando os dois pudesse ser interpretada como uma ordem, mas sua expressão estava articulada o bastante.

Draco riu zombeteiro, mas abaixou a varinha sem muito mais protesto. Lançando um ultimo olhar feral às duas meninas, ele virou-se e saiu do cômodo.

Harry suspirou. "Não seja uma vaca, Lavender." Ele murmurou cansado, antes de seguir o excluído sonserino, obviamente para as aturdidas expressões de seus colegas de Casa que ele estava deixando para trás.

oOo

Na mesa dos funcionários, o Diretor assistiu ao breve _show _com fascinação. Ele sorriu, feliz consigo mesmo, quando o rapaz loiro se rendeu. Se Harry tivesse dito alguma coisa, ele suspeitaria de uma compulsão, mas o grifinório se manteve calado. Ele teve certeza de que estava assistindo a uma interação totalmente natural.

Alegremente, ele virou-se para Severus, que estava sentado ao seu lado. "Você vê, meu caro, eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Se eu não tivesse os colocado juntos, o senhor Malfoy se encontraria completamente sozinho agora."

O mestre de Poções rosnou, silenciosamente defendendo as vantagens da solidão.

oOo

"Eu sei que minha reputação não é mais tão formidável quanto antes, mas será que você precisa pulverizar o que sobrou dela?"

Harry encarou o loiro incredulamente. "Não há muita coisa mais para pulverizar!" ele se defendeu, jogando as mãos para cima enquanto seguia o outro. "Eu pensei que não importaria mais se os seus... _amigos_ soubessem que você estava falando comigo."

"Isso não é sua decisão!"

O grifinório deu de ombros, embora o movimento não tenha sido visto. "Eu não vou ficar lá parado enquanto você está sendo atacado por grifinórios _e_ sonserinos."

Com isso, Draco parou, fazendo Harry quase bater direto nele. Ele virou com uma expressão parecida com a que ele tinha usado no Salão. "Você... você está tentando me _proteger_?!"

Harry estremeceu. "Eu... Não... E se eu estiver?"

"Eu não _preciso_ que você faça isso! Deus, eu não sou tão patético! E você esqueceu que os seus amigos não vão exatamente gostar de você me arrastando de lá _protetoramente_?!"

"E? Eles vão apenas ter que engolir isso, se importa tanto. Além disso, eu não acho que vão. Eles estão acostumados comigo confiando em você na AD, isso não vai ser diferente."

Por um momento, parecia que Draco ia responder. Sua boca estava firmemente fechada, e pontos corados estavam começando a aparecer em sua pele clara – os primeiros sinais de uma explosão, pela experiência de Harry.

Mas então, sem nenhuma palavra, ele se virou e continuou pelo corredor em que estava, indo para seu quarto.

"O que você vai fazer?" Harry perguntou atrás dele, estranhamente preocupado. Ele se adiantou para acompanhar.

"Encher a cara, idiota." Veio a resposta irritada.

O grifinório franziu a testa, "Você tem álcool?"

"Uma garrafa de Firewiskey que eu trouxe de casa na última – Potter, por que você ainda está me seguindo?"

Harry deu de ombros novamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para impedi-las de remexer-se. "Eu ouvi dizer que não se deve beber sozinho."

"O quê? Você não pode simplesmente se convidar para vir junto!"

"Acho que acabei de fazer exatamente isso."

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Ly diz**: Cês viram? O Harry todo preocupadinho com a coisinha loira...

**Nanda diz**: Perai rapidinho que estou vendo o tom rebolar.

**Ly diz**: *chuta* vc ja viu esse show ao vivo... foca aqui ¬¬

**Cy diz**: *dá pedala na Nanda*

**Nanda diz:** Pronto...rebolou...ou tentou...tadinho... Ah, ta! Focada!

**Ly** **diz**: Agora nao quero mais falar com você! *hunf*

**Nanda**: Ly, tira o bico da cara... Eu ainda estou animada. Não desliguei ainda.

**Cy** **diz**: Vocês repararam que o Harry podia ter partido para uma briga de cabelo a qualquer momento? Tipo, Lavender, sua vaca, oi?

**Nanda** **diz**: É assim que a carne fala? Eu adorei essa parte

**Cy** **diz**: Eu teria gostado mais se ele tivesse terminado com um 'Boba!'

**Ly** **diz**: 'Boba!' uahuauahuahuahuaha

**Nanda** **diz**: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy** **diz**: E geeeeeeeeeente, a Dumbete sempre toda cheia de segredos... Não é que a diva tava toda de tramóia pra jogar o Draco em cima do Harry?!

**Nanda** **diz**: Ahan... aquele velho sabe das coisas menina!

**Ly** **diz**: E quando é que ele não ta jogando alguem pra cima de alguem? O Dumbie é o maior criador de casais que eu ja vi.

**Cy** **diz**: Ou então se jogando em cima de alguém, né... u.u O Dumb é a maior espevitada que eu já vi. u.u

**Nanda** **diz**: Do ya, do ya, do ya love me *cantando ainda*

**Cy** **diz**: *chuta e vai embora*

**Ly** **diz**: Você mereceu... *morde e vai atras da amoreca*

**Nanda** **diz**: Do ya need a little time... que? Ohhhh *corre atr´s das mamis*

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Olá pessoas de meu Brasil varonil (é assim que se escreve? Que palavrinha feia :/)

Tem mais um capítulo saido diretamente do forno da Mansão Malfoy-Moraine pra vocês e, de quebra, ainda vou dar uma palinha de outra ideia que nós _acabamos_ de ter pra vocês:

**Cy**: Eu quero a fic do Draco sem dente..

**Nanda** **diz**: Que fic é essa?

**Cy** **diz**: Uma aí... que vai ser escrita...

**Nanda** **diz**: Quem vai escrever o Draco sem dente?????? Mas vocês não tem limite...

**Cy** **diz**: O que? Por que você vai acusando a gente assim? Nós temos cara de quem faria um negócio desse? NÃO RESPONDA!

Em breve! Aguardem!

Beijos a todos e quem for deixar review, lembre de deixar um email para respostas ok? A gente tarda (bastante .) mas não falha!

_Ly e Cy_


	28. A Manhã Após a Noite Anterior

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 28**__**: A Manhã Após a Noite Anterior**_

oOo

De alguma maneira, Harry estava conseguindo se manter firme. Ele não estava acostumado a beber excessivamente, principalmente não licores fortes, mas isso não parecia estar impedindo-o de acompanhar sua companhia sonserina em dose após dose do líquido quente que Draco servia desordenadamente para os dois. Agora havia pequenas poças dele sobre a mesa em volta de seus copos, tanto de mãos ficando cada vez mais descoordenadas conforme eles iam perdendo a sobriedade, ou um resultado ainda mais indigno conforme um deles ria inesperadamente enquanto tentava beber.

Atualmente, Harry estava rindo idiotamente de alguma coisa que eles haviam acabado de dizer – mesmo que por sua própria vida, ele não conseguisse se lembrar do que, ou quem havia dito. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, uma voz havia insistindo que ele se arrependeria quando descobrisse que não conseguiria se mover devido a uma ressaca de proporções épicas de manhã, mas ele achava que tinha conseguido afogá-la varias doses atrás. Agora, tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo zumbiam enquanto Malfoy tagarelava ao fundo. O grifinório estava falhando completamente em prestar atenção, mas isso não parecia importar para nenhum deles, desde que ele concordasse nos momentos certos.

"... e _Nott_! Aquele absoluto p-pre-prepo – aquele idiota! Como ele se atreve?! Você sabe o que ele me disse? Ele disse que eu tinha caído!"

"E você caiu?"

"_Não_, eu estava perfeitamente gracioso. O ponto é... O ponto é..." Mas Draco não parecia realmente lembrar qual era o ponto, tão concentrado em derramar as últimas gotas de Firewhiskey nos pequenos copos. Ele franziu a testa arrependido quando a garrafa finalmente acabou.

"Nós devíamos brindar a alguma coisa." Harry disse de repente, enquanto Draco pegava seu _drink_, pronto para virá-lo sem pensar.

"Por quê?"

O grifinório deu de ombros. "Não sei. Algo para fazer."

Sua companhia piscou perdidamente por alguns momentos. "Uhm... À que?" Ele finalmente conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para perguntar, ignorando a maneira como o mundo girava enquanto ele mudava de posição, rearrumando suas pernas mais confortavelmente. Ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão, o outro garoto sentado à sua frente na mesma posição, a mesinha de centro entre eles.

Do canto de seus olhos ele percebeu movimento, e se virou para olhar Vanima, escorregando em seu caminho até o calor próximo à lareira.

Inspirado, ele se voltou para o grifinório, momentaneamente se esquecendo de si mesmo e permitindo que um sorriso idiota aparecesse em seu rosto. "Brinde alguma coisa em Parseltongue pra mim!" Ele insistiu, se lembrando de como as palavras sibiladas saiam tão bem dos lábios do outro.

Olhos verdes brilharam surpresos, mas não levou muito tempo para que o entusiasmo de Draco atingi-lo. "O que você quer que eu diga?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Era estranho, saber que alguma outra pessoa apreciava a língua. Mesmo Ron e Hermione ficavam nervosos com ela, e metade da escola ainda a considerava uma coisa das Trevas.

Mas então, ele supôs que isso explicava por que Draco gostava dela, com sua fixação por tudo o que era desse lado da magia.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. "Qualquer coisa." Disse, já se inclinando para frente em antecipação. Ele provavelmente se arrependeria por tanto entusiasmo mais tarde, ele sabia, mas não podia evitar. Sim, ele havia ouvido Potter falar na língua das cobras antes, mas queria ouvi-lo falando diretamente para _ele_...

O grifinório olhou em volta por idéias, antes de pensar em alguma coisa aparentemente satisfatória e pegar seu copo. Ele se virou e olhou para Vanima, se concentrando por um segundo, antes de começar a falar.

E sim, ai estava. Aquele som que Draco nunca iria admitir que não conseguia se cansar; macio, sussurros que ele nunca poderia alcançar, entender, mas que certamente admirava. Os olhos verdes perderam o foco enquanto ele falava, concentrados, enquanto ele imaginava que falava com uma serpente, mesmo enquanto ele direcionava as palavras ao loiro.

Draco não havia realmente decidido se mover. Só percebeu que, subitamente, estava na metade do caminho de dar a volta na mesa, engatinhando, tentando fechar a distância entre ele mesmo e a linguagem maravilhosa. Harry pareceu assustado, por um momento, então sorriu e terminou qualquer que fosse o discurso que estivera fazendo com um floreio, jogando a cabeça para trás e terminando sua última dose. Draco já havia esquecido sobre isso, e não se importava de lembrar, também.

Instintivamente, ele se adiantou e segurou o pulso do outro, demandando. "Não pare!" na sua melhor voz mimada.

Harry parecia divertido. "Não tenho mais nada a dizer." Respondeu, razoavelmente. "Você nem ao menos sabe o que eu falei pra começo de conversa."

"Não me importo." O sonserino insistiu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu não quero saber. Apenas… faça de novo." Ele se levantou, ficando de joelhos, com a intenção de encarar autoritariamente de cima o grifinório ainda sentado.

Infelizmente, o mundo resolveu aquele momento para dar uma guinada para o lado, e sem nenhum aviso decente, Draco se viu caindo sem elegância nenhuma, direto no outro garoto, que, inútil como sempre, não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e o par acabou estirado no chão, apenas errando a quina da mesa no caminho.

De costas no chão, Harry olhou para cima para o loiro que o olhava de volta, o peso sólido e confortável de Draco em seu peito. Sua visão estava embaçada e desfocada, uma combinação de sua intoxicação e do fato de seus óculos estarem agora severamente torto. Fazia uma imagem agradável, as feições pálidas e finas do sonserino amaciadas e iluminadas atrativamente. Indulgentemente, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo – uma coisa que estava ficando comum, pelo visto – ele levantou a mão e correu os dedos pelas mechas pálidas de cabelo, tirando-as da frente dos olhos do outro garoto.

Draco praticamente ronronou – que deveria ser impossível, Harry pensou distraidamente, já que ele supostamente deveria ser um lobo, não um gato – e praticamente derreteu contra ele com o carinho. Ordinariamente, a reação deveria tê-lo assustado, tão imoderado, tão caracteristicamente 'não-Malfoy'. Mas agora, nesses momentos em que nenhum dos dois estava com a cabeça no lugar, ele se divertiu com isso e repetiu o movimento, desejando ouvir a resposta do loiro com aquele som de contentamento novamente.

Ele fez exatamente isso, suspirando um pouco, e sua respiração era doce com o whisky. Olhos cinzentos parcialmente fechados, completamente relaxados, e ele até mesmo se inclinou mais para a mão enterrada em seus cabelos. Sinceramente, Harry pensou, Draco podia muito bem ser um lobisomem, mas isso era quase como lidar com um gato supercrescido. Não que ele se importasse, é claro. De fato, ele gostava bastante do ronrono baixo e satisfeito que mandava ondas de vibração por seu corpo.

Ele não percebeu que o loiro havia se movido até que sentiu seus óculos sendo gentilmente retirados de seu rosto. Ele piscou com a surpresa, tentando refocar seus olhos sem muito sucesso, e ouviu Draco depositar o objeto em algum lugar ao seu lado.

"Harry...?"

Não parecia estranho ouvir o outro usar seu primeiro nome – e, na verdade, agora parecia perfeitamente normal estar deitado com ele dessa maneira – então Harry apenas sorriu preguiçosamente para mostrar que havia ouvido. "Sim?" ele estava ficando sonolento, sua voz se arrastando mais do que nunca. Logo ele estaria dormindo, e esperava que Draco não sentisse vontade de se mover. Estava confortável assim...

"Harry…" o nome veio como um suspiro contra sua boca, fracamente audível, como se nem estivesse ali.

O gifinório suspirou, seus olhos se fechando por sua própria conta. Ele estava tão cansado, e tão desorientado, e tão quente. Contente, ele deixou que sua mão trilhasse para fora do cabelo loiro, sobre suas costas, indo descansar na cintura do outro.

Ele acordou consideravelmente, no entanto, quando sentiu outra boca descer sobre a sua.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, mas Draco não percebeu. Ele agia por instinto, não tentadoramente, mas curioso, e com toda a hesitação de se jogar no desconhecido. Era uma experiência, uma coisa que estivera no fundo de sua mente por mais tempo do que ele admitiria, e que era agora impossível de negar. Em baixo dele, Harry sibilou em surpresa, e era tão parecido com o pouco de Parseltongue que ele havia falado antes, que Draco estremeceu contentemente. Unhas arranharam suas costas por cima de sua camisa conforme as mãos do grifinório se fechavam compulsivamente, mas além disso não parecia haver nenhuma outra reação além de choque de seu companheiro. Bastante desapontador, na verdade.

Determinado a conseguir algum tipo de reação antes de se separar do outro, o sonserino aprofundou o beijo insistentemente. Seus lábios se moveram com apenas um pouco de incerteza, comunicando sua curiosidade e desejo mudo que ele não sabia que existiam, dividindo segredos, estranheza apenas quando ele abriu os olhos e encontrou um olhar verde estonteante. Desprotegido uma vez de seus óculos, e ainda abertos arregalados em surpresa.

Foi o breve, quase tímido mover da língua de Draco que finalmente lhe ganhou o efeito que desejava. A respiração de Harry ficou rápida de repente, e suas pálpebras se fecharam lentamente. Suas costas se curvaram aparentemente contra sua vontade, e ambas as mãos subiram para segurar firmemente a cintura do loiro.

É claro, com seus estados mútuos de bebedeira, era um beijo que pareceria desajeitado e um pouco estranho em retrospecto, mas por enquanto era mais do que satisfatório.

A frustração que vinha perturbando Harry há semanas finalmente apareceu, e sem aviso ele se viu se movendo rapidamente, não dando ao sonserino tempo para protestar enquanto o virava de costas e rolava para que ficasse por cima. Os olhos cinza piscaram em surpresa, mas um pequeno sorriso havia aparecido, e permaneceu enquanto Harry se abaixava e continuava o que Draco havia começado.

Nenhum deles sabia o que estava fazendo. Harry estava copiando os fragmentos que conseguia se lembrar do Sonho que agora aparecia num lugar distante de sua memória e fazia seu coração bater excitadamente. Draco, por outro lado, estava obedecendo ao uivo vitorioso do lobo que surgiu em sua cabeça, e estranhamente estava contente com o fato. Não era ruim, ele cedeu, todo esse negócio de beijar Harry Potter. Com isso em mente, ele deixou que seus dedos se embolassem nos fios desarrumados de cabelo quando o grifinório se afastou, apenas para trilhar beijos incoordenados sobre sua mandíbula e pescoço.

Não, não era ruim mesmo, ele pensou distantemente, segundos antes de fechar os olhos e prontamente apagar, sua mão por dentro da camisa do grifinório, e a cabeça de Harry escondida na curva de seu pescoço.

oOo

Foi o som do chuveiro que eventualmente acordou o grifinório inconsciente, horas depois. Ele se espreguiçou conforme os últimos restos do sono o deixavam, e imediatamente sentiu mais músculos do que ele sabia que tinha se esticarem e ficarem tensos. Deus, em que posição horrível ele dormiu na noite passada?!

Trincando os dentes, ele tateou cegamente por seus óculos, que foram encontrados apenas após uma engatinhada inelegante pelo local embaçado. Atordoado, ele demorou a colocá-los, suas mãos estranhamente dormentes e não tão habilidosas como normalmente. Uma dor irritante e potente havia começado a se formar atrás de seus olhos desde que ele havia se levantado. Horrorizado, ele pressionou seus dedos firmemente em sua testa e fechou os olhos, tonto e desorientado.

No fundo, o som da água subtamente parou, e ele congelou com isso. A presença de outra pessoa se tornou muito óbvia para ignorar, assim como o tremor estranho que ele não podia realmente nomear.

Alguma coisa estava errada, ele só não conseguia se lembrar o que. Olhando em volta, ele passou alguns momentos tentando entender onde estava. Foi a visão de uma gravata da sonserina descuidadamente jogada atrás de um sofá próximo que finalmente o fez tropeçar – e também o que fez com que uma memória confusa voltasse rapidamente.

Parecia que alguma coisa realmente pesada o havia acertado na barriga. Ele se virou para encarar o local no chão aonde havia dormido, lembrando – com uma mistura estranha de horror e felicidade – como ele e _Malfoy_ haviam se beijado e, no caso do loiro, mesmo roubado uma rápida passada de mão antes de cair ali.

Não. Aquilo tinha sido um sonho. _Tinha_ que ter sido!

Enquanto ele ficou ali, espantado em imobilidade, veio o som da porta do banheiro se abrindo, fazendo pânico surgir em Harry. Ele mentalmente se chutou pela reação – se lembrando de que ele era um _grifinório_ afinal, e não deveria estar encarando isso com a cabeça erguida? – mas ainda assim, isso não impediu sua expressão de parecer algo como terror quando Draco apareceu.

O loiro entrou na sala como se fosse perfeitamente normal ter um grifinório meio-acordado e totalmente de ressaca piscando de volta para ele com a marca de seu carpete em sua bochecha esquerda. Ele obviamente teve mais tempo do que Harry para se recompor, e estava agora vestido em uma roupa trouxa extremamente arrumada, consistindo de _jeans_ preto e uma camisa pólo que fazia sua pele e cabelo parecer chocantemente pálidos. De uma forma boa, é claro, como ele havia determinado várias vezes na frente do espelho no dia em que a comprou.

Quando seus olhos caíram em Harry, no entanto, sua expressão rapidamente saiu do casual para incrédula.

"Certamente você não pretende aparecer um público assim?" o sonserino realmente parecia um pouco enojado, sua boca se contorcendo como se ele estivesse querendo debochar. "Merlin, Potter, vá tomar um banho!"

Harry empalideceu. "La... lá _dentro_?" Ele gesticulou vagamente para o quarto de onde Draco tinha acabado de sair.

"Não, eu estava pensando no lago. Ouvi dizer que é bem refrescante a essa hora da manhã. _Sim_, lá dentro. _Deus_!" parecia que sarcasmo era uma coisa bastante matutina para o loiro, sua pequena reserva de paciência não tendo acordado ainda. Rolando os olhos e parecendo bastante desdenhoso, Draco se virou e desapareceu novamente em seu quarto.

Perdido, Harry coçou estranhamente atrás de seu pescoço. Havia sempre a chance – uma escorregadia e esperançosa pequena chance – de que o outro garoto não se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Ele _parecia_ bastante chapado na noite anterior. Talvez –

"Potter, eu disse para você ir tomar a droga do banho para eu poder te levar a sério! Nós precisamos conversar."

Talvez não.

oOo

Deus, Malfoy era uma garota. Esse foi o pensamento solitário que reaparecia em sua cabeça conforme ele entrava no banheiro e reparava na quantidade impressionante de produtos relacionados a pele. Shampoo, condicionadores de cabelo, hidratantes, sabão para banhos de espuma, pelo amor de Deus, óleo para banho, gel de cabelo... a lista continuava, todos eles alinhados impecavelmente numa prateleira próxima ao chuveiro em potes coloridos. Harry os encarou ceticamente enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele e lançava um casual feitiço de tranca. Talvez ele não devesse ficar tão surpreso se o sonserino for realmente gay...

Tirando esse pensamento de sua cabeça, ele se despiu rapidamente e ligou o chuveiro, entrando em baixo da água quente quando o ar começou a lhe dar calafrios. Dali em diante, ele se moveu como se automaticamente, usando shampoo e sabão mecanicamente enquanto seus pensamentos corriam por caminhos bem diferentes.

O que diabos havia acontecido?!

Não, risque isso. Ele sabia _o que_ havia acontecido. Talvez a pergunta devesse ser _como_ havia acontecido?! Ele tinha certeza de que não tinha iniciado o que quer que tenha acontecido. Malfoy – bem, ele supôs que realmente deveria chamá-lo de Draco agora, tendo trocado saliva e tudo. _Draco_ tinha sido quem se moveu primeiro. Ele definitivamente se lembrava disso.

Então o que isso significava? Com certeza o sonserino não estava sendo _sério_. E se...?

Embora Harry tivesse medo do simples pensamento, ele de repente se viu procurando por suas próprias memórias tentando ter certeza de que não tinha inadvertidamente mandado que o loiro fizesse alguma coisa que ele não queria. De novo.

Oh Deus, e se ele tivesse? E se ele tivesse tirado vantagem não apenas desse poder, mas também do fato de que Draco estivera tão obviamente irritado acima de um pensamento racional na noite anterior? Era sobre isso que o loiro queria falar?! Merlin, ele provavelmente estava furioso.

Se encolhendo, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou que a água caísse sobre ele. Ele não queria deixar o banheiro por medo do que iria acontecer. O sonserino iria matá-lo, e Harry não poderia realmente culpá-lo. Depois de _prometer_ não usar a compulsão de novo, ele havia ido e feito... _aquilo_!

Mas não, com certeza ele não tinha dito nada que abrisse para interpretação. O que ele podia possivelmente ter dito? "Oi, Malfoy, encha outro copo – oh, e depois venha me dar uns amassos no chão, se não se importar."

Tão improvável quanto parecia, que outra explicação existia?

oOo

Vestido, Harry voltou para a sala, cutucando as roupas que estivera usando na noite anterior. Draco se virou de onde estivera em pé próximo à lareira, observando um dos ornamentos marcharem de um lado para o outro, e o olhou sem expressão. Qualquer coragem grifinória desapareceu, e Harry estava subitamente grato por ter passado a maior parte de seu tempo no banheiro planejando o que estava prestes a dizer.

"Malfoy." Ele começou, se preparando contra o nervosismo e o constrangimento que ameaçavam se formar. "Draco. Sobre o que aconteceu... Olhe, me desculpe. Eu não achei que tivesse dito alguma coisa que o feitiço pudesse entender como uma ordem, mas talvez…" ele parou, dando de ombros estranhamente. "Se você simplesmente quiser esquecer que isso aconteceu... quero dizer, vamos encarar, eu sou basicamente seu único amigo agora. Complicar isso..."

"Você não me induziu, Harry."

"E além disso, você estava _muito_ bêbado ontem a noite. Bem, nós dois estávamos, para ser honesto – O que?" Bem, Harry pensou distantemente, lá se foram suas explicações pré concebidas.

Draco o encarou calmamente, sua expressão tão vazia que o grifinório tinha certeza de que não era o único que havia tentado planejar essa conversa.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo começar de improviso. "Mas… mas você é… você não é gay. Quero dizer... você é?"

O loiro franziu a testa. "_Não_. Sou um sangue puro."

Por mais simples que essa resposta tornasse as coisas, Harry tinha que questioná-la. "...E?!" Ele perguntou incrédulo, incapaz de seguir a lógica.

"Deus, Potter. _Não existe_ nenhum sangue puro gay."

Harry piscou, e não conseguiu esconder muito bem o sarcasmo que escapou dele. "Não, apenas aqueles héteros que ocasionalmente beijam outros garotos." Exasperado, ele rolou os olhos com a frase ridícula do outro.

"Não me _sacaneie_."

"Não estou, só estou... ressaltando que foi você quem começou aquilo." Harry levantou um ombro distraidamente, se arrependendo do comentário quase no mesmo momento em que ele saiu de sua boca. O que aconteceu com se desculpar? Ele se perguntou, enquanto Draco se endurecia e cruzava os braços defensivamente.

"Eu espero que você não esteja se vangloriando, Potter." Ele colocou uma ênfase particularmente cuspida no uso do ultimo nome de Harry. "Não, você não me _induziu_, mas eu também não estava sóbrio. Eu estou sexualmente reprimido desde que essa coisa de lobisomem começou, se você quer saber. Você aconteceu de estar _ali_, ok? E nós estávamos bêbados, e foi bom na hora. Eu não sou _gay_, estou apenas… desesperado." Aparentemente percebendo o que havia acabado de dizer, o loiro fez uma careta para suas próprias palavras e se afastou da lareira. Derrotado, ele caiu no sofá e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.

Sem saber o que fazer, o grifinório ficou em pé ali estranhamente, relutante para entrar mais na sala. Sua dor de cabeça ainda não tinha desaparecido, e ainda latejava atrás de seus olhos, diminuindo sua já pequena paciência. Mesmo assim, ele observou a confusão de Draco com simpatia, mesmo enquanto tentava ignorar a pontada que as palavras traziam.

Finalmente, ele suspirou e se moveu para sentar próximo do outro garoto, embora tivesse tomado o cuidado de manter alguma distância entre eles. "Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas, isso é… é melhor ficar _tão_ desesperado assim?

Furioso, Draco se virou contra ele. "E quanto a você?! Você não objetou. Não colocou nenhuma luta decente, então você não pode clamar ser tão _inocente_ –."

"Eu não ia fazer isso." Apesar de seu enrubescimento, ele conseguiu dizer isso calmamente, olhando diretamente para frente o tempo todo.

Os olhos do sonserino se arregalaram subtamente enquanto seu queixo caia para o grifinório, um entendimento novo se formando a partir de uma intuição que praticamente caiu sobre ele. "Você queria aquilo!"

"Você também -."

"Não, eu quero dizer que você pensou sobre aquilo! Antes da noite passada!" ele parecia vagamente incrédulo. "Potter! Você me _seduziu_?!"

"_O que_?! Não! Eu – Deus, é claro que não!"

Constrangimento era igual em ambos os lados, e cor surgiu nas bochechas pálidas do sonserino. "Bem... quero dizer, é só que... _Isso_ não é algo que eu _faça_!" ele fez gestos vagos com a mão, aparentemente tentando encompassar a sessão dos dois na noite anterior.

Harry riu. "Eu achava que sonserinos eram todos adeptos do sexo casual."

"Oh eu espero que você não seja tão ingênuo para pensar que _aquilo_ era sexo -."

O grifinório o encarou em aviso, mas havia uma malicia real ali. Ele estava cansado demais para estar realmente irritado, e suspeitava que Draco não estava diferente. Agora que os dois se sentaram, a exaustão parecia desabar sobre eles, e Harry se viu escorregando pelo sofá com a vaga sensação de que ele _devia_ se sentir mais estranho sobre o que havia acontecido do que realmente sentia.

Perto dele, o loiro coçou os olhos, os sinais antes escondidos de uma ressaca similar começando a aparecer na maneira como ele se movia e apertava a ponta do nariz. Eles se sentaram ali por um longo momento, em perfeito silêncio, nenhum deles sabendo realmente como abordar o assunto que havia surgido entre eles.

Eventualmente, após mais ou menos vinte minutos de um silêncio mútuo, o sonserino se sentou para frente e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

"Eu não sabia que você era _inclinado_." Ele comentou, baixo, como se isso fosse um tópico totalmente normal para uma conversa.

Harry o olhou rapidamente. "Mesmo? Eu sempre achei que você fosse."

Isso lhe rendeu um olhar cerrado, e eles continuaram em seu silêncio, inseguros sobre o que havia sido estabelecido, se algo tinha sido.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Nanda diz:** E a fic de vocês?

**Cy diz:** Não temos final, muié.

**Ly diz:** Não tem fim. Nós resolvemos reescrever história sem fim... u.u Vai ser mó sucesso...

**Nanda diz:** Vocês não me disseram o shipper...

**Cy diz:** Empacamos.

**Nanda diz:** Deixa eu ler... De repente tenho idéia

**Ly diz:** Hmmm... Será que devemos deixar? Eu queria fazer surpresa...

**Cy diz:** Eu também... :/ E agora?

**Ly diz:** :/ Que você acha de a gente só postar a primeira parte? E deixar o resto maturando? Se a gente pensar num fim, postamos depois.

**Cy diz:** É, pode ser também...

**Nanda diz:** Que horror deixar as pessoas com vontade...

**Ly diz:** Aprendi isso ontem com a Cy u.u

**Nanda diz:** Então ta né... Me deixem de lado mesmo.

**Ly diz:** Você é taaao melodramática u.u Você vai ler a historia... Eventualmente... E vai adorar ^^

**Cy diz:** COMIGO????????????

**Ly diz:** É! Com você que não me deu nem uma palhinha da fic ontem... Fui dormir curiosa u.u

**Nanda diz:** Tudo bem... teve época... muito, muito distante, quando eu era querida... que eu era a primeira a ler.

**Cy diz:** dei sim, você que não acreditou que era parte da fic. xD

**Ly diz:** É, isso foi XD

**Nanda diz:** Ainda sou ignorada... vou embora ¬¬

**Ly diz:** Mas essa é uma surpresa pra você, não podemos deixar você ver a surpresa antes da hora.

**Cy diz:** Acho que te demos muitas Draquetes quando você era pequena, Nanda... o.o

**Ly diz:** realmente ela ganhou muitas Draquetes... ficou mimada. Não agüenta nem esperar pela própria surpresa u.u

**Nanda diz:** A surpresa é pra mim? A fic é pra mim?

**Ly diz:** A fic é pro fest... Mas eu não vou dizer que a gente não pensou pacas em você escrevendo XD

**Nanda diz:** A fic nem vai ser minha... Nem vai ter final! E vocês nem querem minha ajuda... Vocês não me amam mesmo!

**Ly diz:** NANDA DA SILVA SAURO! ENGOLE O CHORO! ¬¬

**Cy diz:** u.u

**Ly diz:** Oras... Parimos...

**Nanda diz:** colamos e bla bla bla

**Ly diz:** Colamos com super bonder... Limpamos a meleca...

**Nanda diz:** eu quero ler

**Ly diz:** Demos Draquete... Deixamos ATÉ casar... Fazemos fic de presente... e fica ai chorando... u.u

**Nanda diz:** Deixa eu continuar caçando o arquivo da minha fic que ganho mais...

**Ly diz:** Hey! Não de as costas quando sua mãe esta te dando esporro! Ele perde o efeito!

**Cy diz:** *ameaçando jogar a fic pela janela*

**Nanda diz:** Caraca meu! Acho que perdi o arquivo da minha fic! Será que deixei só no pc do trabalho??? Ai... *indo olhar o e-mail*

**Cy diz:** Você vai deixar a gente ler a sua fic? *olhar inocente*

**Ly diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nanda diz:** Hãnnnn... Deixa pensar... Não?

**Ly diz:** Vai ficar de bico não vamos mesmo te mostrar a fic... u.u

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Aeeeeeeee!!!! Demoramos mas chegamos! Mais um capítulo pra vocês, e a gente tem certeza de que _nesse_ vocês vão ter bastante coisa pra comentar ;)

E lembram da fic que nós comentamos que estávamos fazendo da ultima vez que postamos? Bom, é uma ficlet na verdade e. como vocês devem ter percebido pela reação da Nanda... ta pronta! Já está inclusive sendo postada no nosso perfil pra quem estiver interessado! (deixamos avisado que, pra variar, vindo da gente, é uma crack!fic, ou seja, altas doses de humor e nenhum bom senso u.u). Aproveitem!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

_Ly e Cy_


	29. O Velho Contra o Novo

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora:** Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão:** Cy Malfoy e Lycanrai Moraine

**Betagem:** Nanda Malfoy

**Pares:** Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer da autora:** Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos:** SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas:** Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 29**: O Velho Contra o Novo_

oOo

Ron voltou no sábado para uma Hogwarts bastante mudada.

Tendo passado a semana no não-tão-confortável ambiente familiar da Toca, com Gina sendo a irmã mais nova irritante que se supõe que seja, Fred e George atormentando-o constantemente, sua mãe alternando entre mimá-lo e gritar até que seu rosto ficasse azul, e seu pai se sentava distraído com algum novo objeto trouxa na mesa da cozinha, Ron estava pronto para voltar para o alívio relativo da escola. E, com o tempo fora, ele até mesmo sentia sua irritação com Harry desaparecer. Sim, ele podia ver agora que seu amigo não estava tentando causar problemas entre eles, ele estava apenas tentando trabalhar com o pedido que Dumbledore havia feito a ele – sendo o velhote insensível que era – assim como fazer o melhor que podia para a AD. Provavelmente não era um trabalho fácil, especialmente já que Harry tinha que trabalhar com Malfoy por falta de opção nas lições informais. Ron _supôs_, relutantemente, que ele não estivera tornando a situação mais fácil.

Ele também andou lendo o profeta durante o feriado, e havia visto o artigo que mostrou ao mundo que Malfoy havia sido deserdado. _Esse_ pequeno momento de satisfação maliciosa havia sido o grande responsável por diminuir seu ressentimento.

Então foi com toda a intenção de ser a melhor pessoa que ele voltou a Hogwarts, deixou sua mochila no dormitório e foi à procura de seu melhor amigo. Estava quase na hora do almoço, então ele foi direto para o Salão Principal, onde adivinhou que tanto Harry como Hermione estariam, já que a sala comunal estava deserta.

Era bom estar de volta, e com essa nova situação. Malfoy podia tentar o quanto quisesse criar um abismo entre Harry e seus amigos; isso não significava que ele conseguiria. Além disso, não era como se o sonserino malicioso ainda tivesse toda essa influencia. Ron se sentia inacreditavelmente capaz de enfrentar de cabeça erguida qualquer insulto jogado para cima dele agora que ele e o loiro estavam no mesmo plano. Não, risque isso – Malfoy estava provavelmente mais pobre que _ele_ era, desde sua renegação! De fato, ele não ficaria surpreso se o babaca estivesse se escondendo de vergonha, e assim removendo todos os problemas de Ron de uma vez.

Rindo para si mesmo e resistindo à vontade de assobiar – o que provavelmente teria sido demais, como Hermione gostava de dizer – o ruivo alegremente fez seu caminho escadaria abaixo, pensando nas provocações que ele finalmente poderia usar.

oOo

"Hey, Seamus, cadê o Harry?"

O garoto moreno lhe deu uma olhada rápida, a boca cheia de comida que o impedia de responder imediatamente. Ele sacudiu uma mão indicando que estava tentando responder enquanto Ron olhava, preso entre diversão e impaciência.

"Estava me perguntando quando você iria voltar." O Irlandês finalmente conseguiu dizer, engolindo. "Talvez _você_ consiga colocar algum bom senso na cabeça dele..."

Ron franziu a testa. "O quê?"

Lavender, que tinha se virado em sua cadeira para olhar para ele, rapidamente entrou na conversa. "Ron! Ah meu Deus, você tem que _fazer_ alguma coisa!"

Um pouco em pânico agora, o ruivo olhou entre o par com uma preocupação evidente. "Por quê? O que está acontecendo?!"

"Ele ficou louco!" ela disse imediatamente, cortando a fala de Seamus. "Ele me chamou de vaca! _Eu_!"

"Isso." Seamus interrompeu, rolando os olhos. "E o sintoma mais sério de que ele está andando por ai com aquela cobra por vontade própria."

"Você quer dizer _Malfoy_?!" ele não tinha gritado, tentou se convencer mais tarde. Foi apenas o horror... "Mas eu pensei... eu pensei que ele estava –."

"Pobre como um rato e bem menos popular?" Seamus assentiu. "Sim, ele está. Harry o está _resgatando_."

Ron se sentou pesadamente no banco ao lado do garoto Irlandês, resmungando e cobrindo os olhos. "Eu vou embora por _alguns dias_...! E quanto à Hermione?! Por que ela não fez nada?! Aposto como o bastardo está fazendo o ato de 'coitadinho de mim', ela deveria saber que Harry não consegue ver através dele!"

Seamus deu alguns tapinhas em seu ombro em consolação e voltou para seu almoço.

oOo

Eles tinham concordado em falar sobre isso. Bem. Concordado não, na verdade. Era mais como... Eles tinham simplesmente se recusado a admitir que qualquer coisa fora do normal em algum momento aconteceu entre eles. Nunca. Se isso era um desapontamento confuso para Harry, cujos instintos grifinórios pediam para que chutasse a estranheza que havia entre eles para longe e aparecesse com uma saída favorável, bem, ele não mostrou. E se Draco acordou uma ou duas vezes no meio da noite, se encontrou olhando para Vanima encolhida numa bolha mágica de calor criada para ela do outro lado do quarto, e ouviu as memórias dos sibilos em Parseltongue que haviam entrado tão facilmente em seus sonhos, _ele_ nunca iria admitir, e convenientemente esqueceria de qualquer momento em que estivera acordado pela manhã.

Então com essa regra muda aceita, eles começaram uma aliança meio insegura, feita ainda mais difícil por rivalidades meio mortas que ameaçavam reaparecer a qualquer momento, um geral de controvérsia circundando-os e tentação que Harry nunca havia experimentado em suas outras amizades. Haviam muitas armadilhas para que eles se acertassem confortavelmente em qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Ele não sabia como podia confiar ou mesmo gostar de alguém com quem ele havia trocado tanto ódio no passado – e mesmo assim, ele _gostava_ de Malfoy, por mais imbecil que ele fosse. O sonserino o fascinava.

Internamente, Harry insistia que não estava atraído por Malfoy. Não _dessa_ maneira, de qualquer forma. Mas...

No fim das contas, ele disse a si mesmo a justificativa, que estava atraído pelo que Malfoy representava. O loiro era tudo o que representava revolta e liberdade e excitação e raiva. Era o que pessoas sensíveis – Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore – era tudo o que essas pessoas desprezavam. Falso, perigoso, vingativo e cruel. Ele era o inimigo.

Ou _havia_ sido o inimigo, de qualquer forma. O que ele era agora, Harry não fazia idéia, e estava achando difícil determinar.

Com isso na cabeça, foi com uma quantidade nada pequena de estranheza que eles conduziram sua amizade publicamente. Quase toda a grifinória, talvez com Hermione sendo a única exceção, achava que Harry tinha perdido a cabeça. Não, risque isso – a escola _inteira_ achava que ele tinha perdido a cabeça, incluindo os professores. E haviam sido apenas alguns dias. Ele temia pensar em como seria quando as aulas recomeçassem, e as fofocas passassem a se mover mais rapidamente.

Ainda assim, ele ainda não estava pronto para abandonar o loiro. Ele sabia como era se sentir rejeitado – ele mesmo havia passado a maior parte de seu segundo ano se sentindo assim, e a vida com os Dursleys era ainda pior. Olhando a maneira como a sonserina agora tratava seu antigo príncipe, além de como as outras Casas estavam esperando uma oportunidade para empatar o placar contra o loiro, Harry sabia que era provavelmente apenas sua presença ao lado de Draco que prevenia o lobisomem de ser azarado até ficar inconsciente por estudantes querendo alguma vingança.

Não que ele duvidasse que Draco pudesse cuidar de si mesmo. De fato, sua presença servia ao duplo propósito de também não permitir que o loiro machucasse alguém em retaliação. Só Deus saberia a que tipo de maldição ele poderia recorrer se ficasse realmente com raiva, Harry pensou, distraidamente tocando a cicatriz fina que cruzava seu peito, cortesia de um feitiço do sonserino.

Harry teve que sorrir com a ironia. Ali estava ele, o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, protegendo um lobisomem, e quase-Comensal da Morte, o único outro bruxo além de Voldemort a ter deixado a marca de uma maldição na pele de Harry.

Quando o loiro percebeu sua expressão enquanto pensava nisso, e demandou de uma maneira brusca saber por que ele estava com um sorriso tão idiota, Harry havia apenas sacudido a cabeça indulgentemente e passou a ignorar a tirada de deboche que se seguiu.

Atualmente, o par estava sentado do lado de fora da entrada da escola. Harry estava congelando, com o frio de inverno tendo se mantido constante agora, mas Draco tinha sido insistente, anunciando de sua maneira melodramática que ele simplesmente _tinha_ que ficar um pouco ao ar livre. Para ser sincero, _estava_ ficando tenso dentro da escola com os rumores e a onda de ressentimento que Draco havia atraído para si mesmo.

O loiro agora estava sentado em um dos bancos de pedra construídos na parede, suas pernas compridas esticadas à sua frente, ocupando qualquer espaço em que Harry pudesse ter esperado se sentar, então o grifinório permaneceu de pé, com o ombro encostado na parede, os braços cruzados fortemente ao seu redor para conservar o calor. Ele se perguntou com uma vaga incredulidade como Draco conseguia agüentar o frio com aparente facilidade. O outro garoto estava vestido com seu padrão impecável, com uma calça que lhe caia perfeitamente, casaco negro e cachecol sonserino, que estava puxado até seu queixo, embora nada disso parecesse extremamente _quente_. E ainda assim, o imbecil nem mesmo tremia. Se não fosse pelas nuvens de vapor que apareciam no ar gelado – e se não tivesse ele mesmo tido experiências que provavam o contrário – ele poderia achar que sua companhia não tinha nenhum calor, e estava de fato tão frio e duro quanto a pedra em que estava sentado.

Olhando-o, fixado em como a atmosfera de inverno parecia tirar a pouca cor que ele normalmente tinha, a não ser por um pequeno, fraco rosado em suas bochechas, Harry foi pego de surpresa quando os olhos cinzentos rapidamente se viraram para ele, e se remexeu culpadamente, embora não pudesse dizer o porquê nem por sua vida.

"Então, por que você está aqui, Potter?"

O grifinório girou os olhos. "Por que você exigiu que nós viéssemos aqui fora! Você pode perceber que todo mundo – todo mundo são – está lá dentro, onde está quente!"

A expressão de Draco não mudou, permanecendo estranhamente séria – um acontecimento incomum. Harry havia aprendido que embora o sonserino na verdade tinha uma variedade de expressões além da desdenhosa, ele raramente estava calmo o suficiente para ficar sério.

"Não, quero dizer... por que você ainda está aqui?" O loiro mexeu a mão em algum gesto casual, vagamente indicando a si mesmo. Ele desviou os olhos. "... Comigo."

"Oh." Harry piscou. Ele havia se perguntado a mesma coisa, e perturbado por seus amigos constantemente sobre o assunto, mas ainda tinha que encontrar uma resposta satisfatória. Não uma que ele estivesse disposto a admitir, de qualquer forma. Sim, ele gostava de Draco – provavelmente mais do que deveria – mas não poderia dizer isso, e ele duvidava muito de que o sonserino ouviria a um discurso sobre seu próprio senso de responsabilidade desorientado.

Então ele deu de ombros, tentando fugir da conversa antes que ela ficasse profunda demais para ser confortável. Engraçado, como a coragem grifinória repentinamente o havia abandonado. De novo. Por que é que apenas Draco conseguia uma resposta dessas dele?

Mas parecia que, dessa vez, eles haviam trocado de papel, e o loiro estava determinado a se manter no tópico. "Estou falando sério. Não é como se isso fosse problema seu, sabe. A pouco tempo atrás você estava me dizendo que eu merecia isso. Vamos admitir, você teria _amado_ isso. O que mudou?"

Foi a vez de Harry desviar o olhar. "Você sabe o que mudou." Ele murmurou, envergonhado.

"Então é isso? Você acha que nós... que nós vamos -."

"Oh, não. Não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer. "Você já disse que não era..." quebrando a frase, ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

O loiro levantou os olhos para ele, desconfiado. "Então o que? Por que eu espero que você saiba que _isso_ não vai ser um tipo de... recompensa pelas suas boas ações, sabe."

Harry o encarou. "Eu _sei_." Ele disse, pensando que seria esperto não jogar a isca agora, mesmo que ele pudesse ter dito que Malfoy não estava exatamente protestando na outra noite. "Olha, a gente tem que ter essa conversa? Não da pra você só aceitar que tenha um amigo que você provavelmente não mereça, e você é bastante sortudo por isso-."

"Amigo" olhos cinzentos se fixaram cuidadosamente nele. "É assim que você se chama?"

O estômago de Harry revirou. "Eu acho que mereci o direito." Ele respondeu teimosamente, levantando o queixo.

Sobrancelhas loiras se levantaram rapidamente. "Eu acho que te disse uma vez que não entraria para as suas legiões de fãs, Potter."

"É, por que é isso que amizade significa." Curvando os lábios, o grifinório se desencostou da parede e correu uma mão pelos cabelos, estressado. Ele não queria conversa nesse momento.

Draco deu de ombros. "Isso é o que significava para mim. Só que _eu_ era quem tinha os fãs adoradores." Ele deu um sorriso convencido com o comentário, mas a expressão era amarga.

"E veja aonde isso te levou." Harry cuspiu de volta, apenas para desejar que não tivesse assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Ele viu as defesas rapidamente se refazendo atrás dos olhos do sonserino. "Desculpe, eu-."

"Está frio. Vamos para dentro." E com isso, o loiro se levantou, passou por ele e desapareceu rapidamente pelo saguão de entrada, deixando Harry ir relutantemente atrás dele.

oOo

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione estava vários andares acima sentada na biblioteca, cercada por pilhas de livros abertos. E numa ocasião rara, eles não eram relacionados à escola. Não, ao invés ela estava pesquisando o problema de Draco, sabendo perfeitamente que Harry provavelmente estava sentado por ai fazendo nada enquanto ela trabalhava por ele. Ela pensou consigo mesmo, exasperada.

Esse pensamento a fez levantar o olhar rapidamente, franzindo a testa. Ocorreu-lhe que Ron deveria estar incluso nesse cenário, e não o sonserino, mas ela tinha pouco tempo ou energia para gastar com preocupações.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela voltou ao trabalho, passando os olhos pelas palavras a sua frente e as arquivando na memória. Até agora, nada do que ela tinha descoberto era de alguma ajuda. Embora ela estivesse certa em assumir que alguns feitiços afetavam lobisomens de uma maneira diferente, essa descoberta ainda não havia sido útil, já que ela sabia que Harry certamente não havia enfeitiçado Malfoy.

Cansada, ela parou para coçar os olhos, se perguntando novamente por que ela estava gastando tempo para resolver o problema de _Malfoy_. Mas, é claro, ela sabia. Fazendo isso, ela estava ajudando Harry. E além disso, era apenas certo que _alguém_ retirasse o qualquer que fosse a maldição que estava afetando o loiro, e ela duvidasse que mais alguém fosse se importar com isso.

Mas havia tanta informação espalhada a sua frente, e a resposta potencialmente escondida em parte pequena dela. Talvez ela estivesse olhando na direção errada de qualquer forma, e as compulsões não fossem absolutamente relacionadas a ele sendo um lobisomem. Talvez-

Espera.

Um pensamento, memória, no canto de sua mente, a cutucou.

Rapidamente alerta e ativa novamente, ela se levantou e pegou um livro que estava do outro lado da mesa, voltando para seu lugar e passando rapidamente as paginas. Ela tinha visto alguma coisa, alguma referência a uma possibilidade tão ridícula, tão remota, que ela não tinha dado nenhuma atenção na hora, até agora, quando uma única palavra em outro livro havia feito sua mente rodar. Ela conhecia essa sensação de realização, reconhecia isso como a mesma sensação que sentia quando finalmente entendia um feitiço, ou completava uma poção. Entendimento despertou dentro dela, pedaço por pedaço, com apenas alguns buracos que estavam prestes a serem preenchidos. Mas pela primeira vez, o sentimento batia com seu bom senso. A idéia se formando em sua cabeça, sugerida pelo livro a sua frente, era simplesmente _impossível_ demais. Certamente!

E ainda assim, ali estava, bem na sua frente, literalmente em preto e branco. Todos os sintomas descritos, todas as perguntas respondidas, tudo em um pequeno parágrafo. Ela o leu três vezes, só para garantir, o tempo todo sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

Finalmente, no entanto, ela encostou-se na cadeira, atordoada. Então ela tinha encontrado a cura.

Malfoy provavelmente ficaria mais feliz se ela não tivesse.

Pegando o livro, ela saiu da livraria com ele abraçado seguramente em seu peito, Correndo para encontrar o lobisomem e seu parceiro. Deus. Que pensamento estranho...

oOo

Eles se encontraram no Saguão de entrada. Foi quando Ron estava saindo do Salão Principal, e Draco entrando no castelo, e Harry vindo atrás dele, e Hermione descendo correndo da biblioteca. O encontro parecia quase predestinado, quando todos viraram de seus respectivos caminhos para encontrar os outros. Apenas Harry mostrou surpresa, tendo esquecido que seu amigo estaria de volta hoje. Ele começou a sorrir, até perceber a expressão tempestuosa no rosto do ruivo. Hermione o alcançou antes, também reconhecendo a raiva e tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele a ignorou, os olhos firmes no sonserino.

Harry se preparou para a discussão que estava por vir, sutilmente colocando uma Mão no pulso do loiro, que havia ficado tenso imediatamente e se movido para pegar sua varinha. Draco o olhou de maneira inquisidora, mas se rendeu momentaneamente, deixando que suas mãos caíssem vazias aos seus lados.

Ron não foi tão facilmente parado. Antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem intervir, ele havia puxado sua própria varinha e a tinha apontada diretamente para o pescoço do sonserino, muito parecido com o que Hermione havia feito no terceiro ano. Calmo como sempre, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, retornando o olhar frio do grifinório. Apenas Harry sentiu que ele estava lutando furiosamente para não revidar com sua própria mágica, e estava silenciosamente agradecido por ele ter algum alto controle.

"Do que _diabos_ você está brincando?!" Ron gritou para ele instantaneamente, a voz e a mão tremendo com a raiva que corria por ele naquela momento.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Weasley." Draco disse baixo, colocando tanto desdenho numa frase tão simples que Harry rapidamente achou muito fácil se lembrar porque eles brigaram tanto com Malfoy durante os anos. Com esforço, ele tirou o pensamento de sua cabeça e se adiantou tentando impedir a briga

"Ron, fique calmo -"

"Não me diga para ficar calmo!" Furioso agora, o ruivo nunca removeu sua varinha de sua posição, mesmo quando virou para encarar Harry. "Você disse que seria apenas para a AD! Você disse que não seria... _amigo_ do bastardo!"

O sonserino fez uma careta de deboche, e falou antes que Harry pudesse dar-lhe uma cotovelada para ficar quieto. "Ele criou bom gosto na sua ausência – ow!" em resposta, ele estreitou os olhos para o grifinório, que o olhou de volta exasperado.

"Ron!" Hermione gemeu de repente, já tendo visto aquele olhar que vinha do ruivo e que os outros dois não tinham notado.

Harry rapidamente virou sua cabeça na direção do outro garoto, instantaneamente vendo suas opções. Havia uma maldição na língua de Ron, já a meio caminho, e embora ela provavelmente não fosse uma que causaria grandes danos, não havia tempo para Draco desviar ou contê-la. Sem pensar, ele abruptamente estava entre os dois, alcançando o pulso de seu amigo e o forçando para cima. Um feitiço bateu no teto, ricocheteando inofensivamente, mas o bastante para criar uma barulheira e centelhas em volta deles. Hermione estava encolhida em choque e ultraje, Ron berrando insensatamente e Draco perdendo todo o senso de superioridade enquanto uma fileira das palavras mais imundas que Harry já tinha ouvido deixava a sua boca.

Ele podia lidar com tudo aquilo, mas infelizmente não tinha contado que o temperamento de seu amigo estaria tão fora de controle e direcionado para _ele_. O punho em seu estômago o pegou completamente de surpresa, e ele imediatamente soltou o braço do garoto, se dobrando ao meio. E então, completamente pasmo, percebeu que estava encarando o lado errado da varinha de Ron, e teve um segundo para realizar que não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer, antes que a próxima coisa inesperada pudesse acontecer.

Um braço serpenteou por sua cintura e ele foi puxado para trás e virado. Desorientado, ele podia ter tropeçado, mas o braço que quase não o deixava respirar não permitiu.

"Não aponte está merda para ele, Weasley!" A próxima coisa a ser ouvida, seguida do furioso uivo protetor, foi o _crack_ de um feitiço não verbal, e de repente Ron estava voando de costas e aterrisando pesadamente no chão, sua varinha caindo com estrépito longe dele.

Hermione estava uma mistura de horror e surpresa. Havia uma parte dela que estava preocupada com o ruivo e queria correr para checar se ele estava bem, mas tinha que ser dito, a maior parte dela estava achando muito difícil tirar os olhos dos outros dois.

Se ela precisava de confirmação para suas suspeitas, ela tinha acabado de receber.

Malfoy ainda não tinha soltado Harry, e não parecia que o faria tão cedo. Segundos atrás, ela não tinha apenas testemunhado seu amigo se colocar entre Malfoy e uma azaração, mas quando a mesa virou, ela pensou ter visto o impossível. Harry tinha sido puxado para ao lado com tanta força pelo loiro que chegava a ser intimidante, virado, ficando de maneira a não encarar a fonte do feitiço que estava por vir e mantido no lugar com relativa facilidade. A linguagem corporal do sonserino gritava possessividade. Ele estava parado em um ângulo, assim ele podia pressionar Harry ao seu lado enquanto se colocava na linha de fogo, sua varinha aparecendo de lugar nenhum em uma mão firmemente esticada. Tendo visto um rápido _flash_ de presas, Hermione estava inclinada a pensar que Ron tivera sorte do loiro ter recorrido à magia primeiro. Mesmo na forma humana, ela imaginava o que um lobisomem furioso poderia infligir se tivesse razão o bastante.

Atacar seu parceiro era razão o bastante, ela percebeu, olhando para ele agora.

Características de lobo, uma vez vindas à tona, eram aparentemente difíceis de controlar. Seus olhos estavam branco gelo, artificiais e sinistros para quem os olhasse, e fixos na pessoa que o tinha ameaçado. Não fazia movimento algum, paralisado e tenso, como se simplesmente esperando-o voltar a se mover. Uma vez ela tinha visto num parque um pastor alemão brigando com outro cachorro, parecia congelado como se esperasse pelo próximo movimento de seu oponente, antes dos dois se encontrarem com assustadores rosnados e bater de mandíbulas. Suas orelhas estavam alertas, seus olhos arregalados, e lábios curvados para mostrar a fileira de perigosas presas. Ela estava certa de estar encarando a tradução humana daquela expressão.

Harry estava obviamente pensando as mesmas coisas. Lentamente, como se ele também sentisse o instinto de não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, ele alcançou a mão que segurava sua camiseta e roçou seus dedos sobre ela. Quando aquilo não causou reação alguma, ele a segurou mais firmemente. "Draco?"

Ela imaginou que uma orelha canina teria se contraído para mostrar que estava ouvindo, mas nessa forma ele apenas virou a cabeça levemente, nunca tirando os olhos ou sua varinha de Ron, que estava começando a se mexer. Vendo isso, ela se aproximou dele, esperando chegar lá e pará-lo antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido se acordasse. Passar pelo sonserino a fez hesitar, mas ele não deu a mínima para sua existência, então ela assumiu que estava segura e se apressou para se ajoelhar ao lado do ruivo. Era um milagre ninguém ter ouvido o caos ainda. Ela esperava que continuasse assim. Não seria legal alguém aparecer no meio _daquela_ cena.

"Draco, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou bem. Vamos, me solta. Calma." Finalmente ele conseguiu se soltar dos dedos que estavam enredados em sua camisa, e pôde virar-se para encarar o loiro. Com o seu movimento, o lobisomem hesitou, então consentiu em dar as costas para Ron e Hermione, prendendo escandalosos olhos azuis no trêmulo grifinório. Eles o escanearam, como se confirmando se ele não estava mentindo, e vendo que ele estava realmente seguro. Harry o encarou de volta, incrédulo. "Que _diabos_...?"

Adrenalina cedendo, parecia que Draco estava voltando ao normal. Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhos voltando ao cinza natural. Então, franzindo o cenho, ele olhou por sobre o ombro para onde Ron estava deitado, Hermione agachada sobre ele enquanto o menino grunhia. Por um momento, ele parecia tão chocado quanto eles. "Eu fui...?"

Olhos arregalados, Harry terminou por ele, "Completamente exagerado? Sim. Sim, você foi." Perplexo, ele passou pelo aturdido sonserino para se juntar a Hermione e checar o ruivo.

Ron estava piscando para o teto quando ele o alcançou. "Harry?" murmurou quando viu o garoto, sua voz soando vagamente ininteligível.

Suspirando, ele agachou-se e começou o processo de colocá-lo em pé. "Sim, sou eu. Vamos levar você de volta para a Grifinória, certo?" Ron fez um grunhido de concordância e, com força, Harry conseguiu levantá-lo. Lutando sob o peso do garoto mais alto, ele lançou um olhar para Draco. "Que diabos você fez com ele?"

O loiro balançou a cabeça, perdido. "Eu... eu realmente não sei..." Em sua mente, os últimos minutos estavam envoltos em névoa. Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de lançar o feitiço, muito menos qual feitiço tinha sido.

Fazendo carranca, Harry virou-se e começou a meio guiar, meio arrastar Ron para o lance mais próximo de escadas. Hermione vacilou, instintivamente se movendo para segui-lo, mas pausando para lançar um olhar ao loiro. Ela suspirou quando viu sua expressão totalmente confusa e ofendida, que foram rapidamente escondidas atrás da usual máscara quando ele a percebeu o observando. Harry não pareceu ter notado sua falta, então ela andou até o sonserino.

"O que é, Granger?" ele perguntou, venenoso.

"Tem uma coisa que preciso te contar. Isso pode até mesmo explicar o que acabou de acontecer." Como se fosse uma negociação comercial, ela lhe estendeu o livro da biblioteca que de alguma forma tinha permanecido com ela depois do caos.

Ele olhou para aquilo impacientemente, não estava no humor para estudar quando todos os seus nervos estavam a postos, à beira de uma luta não terminada. "O que é?"

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para um lugar um pouco mais privado," ela avisou. "Você não vai gostar disso."

* * *

**Comentários aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy diz:** Como uma coisa pode ser vagamente ininteligível? Ou ela é ou não. O.o

**Ly diz:** Não, não, não! Você só diz isso porque nunca tentou estudar pelo caderno do Siberiano... Posso te dizer com total certeza de que aquilo é vagamente ininteligível...

**Cy diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Nanda diz:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Cy diz:** Mas esse vagamente ainda não faz sentido... u.u

**Ly diz:** Faz sim. É uma letra daquelas garranchadas, mas que se você apertar um pouco o olho e virar a cabeça pra esquerda num ângulo de 48°, você consegue entender... vagamente...

**Cy diz:** Ah sim, a angulação de 48° totalmente explica o vago, agora...

**Ly diz:** Num é? ^^

* * *

**Notas das Tradutoras:**

Aeeeeee!!!! Sim, demorei, eu sei. Mas desistir? Jamais!

Tai mais um capitulo, quentinho e ainda soltando fumaça pra alegria geral!

Beijos a todos e até semana que vem.

_Ly e Cy _


	30. Quando o Silêncio Diz Tudo

**Autora: **Sakuri

**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **R

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas: **Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 30**: Quando o Silêncio Diz Tudo  
_

Depois de um silêncio longo e profundo, tudo o que Draco pôde pensar em responder foi, "... Como é?"

Hermione levantou um ombro em um pedido de desculpas. "Eu disse que você não iria gostar disso."

O loiro a encarou, sem entender. Após alguns segundos, ele sacudiu fortemente a cabeça. "Espera. Não. O quê?"

Ela suspirou e apontou para o livro em seu colo. Ao seu lado, sentado ansiosamente na beirada do sofá, o sonserino esticou o pescoço para ver as palavras que ela estava indicando. "Olha, diz bem aqui. Eu também não acreditei, no começo, mas isso explica _tudo_. Bem, quase tudo. Eu teria achado que você já teria sentido algum tipo de atração por -."

"_O quê_?! Não! **Não**!" abruptamente ele estava em pé, andando para longe dela, as mãos segurando seu cabelo normalmente impecável e deixando-o desarrumadamente em pé. "Granger, eu pedi que você me achasse uma _cura_, não fazer essa maldição dez vezes pior!"

Por enquanto, ela decidiu, apenas engoliria a explosão do garoto, já que ela havia acabado de jogar uma bomba sobre ele. "Sim, e eu achei uma, mesmo que não seja o que você queria ouvir."

Com uma expressão selvagem, ele se virou para ela. "Irrelevante, não acha?! Como você pode pensar que ele é meu...? Que eu sou o...? Merlin, eu não consigo nem dizer isso." Ele continuou com desgosto.

Ela deu de ombros, e disse calmamente, olhando ele ficar tenso. "Bem, é verdade. Você e Harry são parceiros." Ela pensou por um momento, dando uma olhada rápida para as páginas em seu colo. "Sinceramente, eu não acho que seja _tão_ surpreendente. Vocês dois sempre... Giraram em torno um do outro. Faz sentido que o lobo fosse se apegar numa conexão já formada como essa."

"E o que tudo isso tem a ver com as compulsões?"

"Essa é a parte interessante. É fascinante, na verdade -."

"Não tem nada de fascinante nisso!"

"É como um mecanismo de defesa." Ela continuou, como se ele não a tivesse interrompido. "O lobo em você está protegendo seus próprios interesses, se você quiser pensar dessa forma. Olha só, ele teme que se você tivesse algo a dizer, não aceitaria seu parceiro."

Draco a encarou horrorizado. "Então o quê? Ele vai me _obrigar_?!"

"Não exatamente." Ela parou, tentando pensar em uma explicação simples. "Pense nisso como um conflito de interesses. O lobo quer Harry, você não. Ele está preocupado que você vá empurrá-lo para muito longe, então está tentando garantir que Harry tenha o poder de te manter na linha. Tem alguns casos documentados de situações parecidas. Você tem bastante sorte de que Harry não se aproveitaria de você, sabe? Eu estive lendo sobre incidentes em que -."

"Eu não sou um caso de estudo, muito obrigado." O sonserino parecia exausto, se encostando na parede do outro lado do quarto. "Simplifique isso, Granger. Como eu faço parar?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. Mesmo ela sentiu simpatia por ele, por um segundo. "Bem... Existem duas opções. Ou você continua do jeito que está, com a palavra de Harry de que ele não vai abusar desse poder. Ou..."

"Ou? Ou o quê?!"

A bruxa deu de ombros novamente. "Ou você o aceita como seu parceiro, o lobo fica tranqüilo e acaba com as compulsões."

Ele deixou o queixo cair para ela. "_O quê_? Mas isso é... É como chantagem ou algo assim!"

Ela concordou. "É genial, quando você para pra pensar. Não existe nenhuma outra criatura mágica que desenvolveu um sistema-."

"_Desenvolveu_? Isso é... Puramente maligno! É perverso!" nervoso, Draco cobriu os olhos e inspirou, desesperadamente tentando se acalmar. "Eu _não_ vou ser forçado a isso! Como você consegue só ficar sentada aí e ler isso tudo como se não fosse nada demais? Você _concorda_ com isso?!"

Ela riu. "Deus, não. Para deixar as coisas bem claras, Malfoy, eu acho que você é só mais um inconveniente de que Harry realmente não precisa."

Ele a encarou, surpreso. "Fria, não?"

Hermione sorriu. "Às vezes. Honestamente, eu acho que Harry estaria melhor sem ter que se preocupar com um lobisomem psicótico que ataca seus amigos às menores provocações."

O queixo do sonserino caiu. "Eu não quis -."

"Mesmo assim." Ela o cortou, fechando o livro com um baque e levantando. "Eu vou deixar isso aqui. Sugiro que você o leia, e talvez procure uma maneira de se controlar."

"Granger -!"

"Não vou contar ao Harry. Isso é com você. Eu encontrei sua cura, é pegar ou largar." Ela se virou e caminhou para o retrato na entrada.

Por um momento, Draco pôde apenas observá-la ir embora. Então, voltando a si, ele se adiantou atrás dela. "Hey."

Ela parou, esperando.

"O que exatamente você está me dizendo para fazer? Você acha que é melhor deixar as coisas como estão?"

"... A situação em que você está não é a ideal, mas pelo menos assim... Ninguém está se machucando."

Ah. Então era isso. Aparentemente, essa era a versão de Granger de um aviso. Ela achava que Harry iria rejeitá-lo, se surgisse uma situação em que ele tivesse que escolher. Um bom pedaço de informação para ser guardado.

"Você não sabe o que iria acontecer se… Eu contasse para ele." Ele sentiu a necessidade de protestar, apesar do último pensamento.

Ela assentiu, concordando, mas depois deu de ombros. "Você tem um amigo no mundo nesse momento. Vai arriscar perdê-lo?"

Fazendo uma careta, ele deu as costas a ela e ouviu o retrato ser aberto e se fechar, e ele estava sozinho. Ele realmente teria que ler um pouco sobre ser um lobisomem, por que não achava que agüentaria nenhuma outra surpresa.

oOo

Nesse meio tempo, Harry respirou aliviado quando finalmente pôde soltar o peso morto de Ron, deixando o amigo em um dos sofás da sala comunal e se levantando para girar o ombro. Essa – ele jurou para si mesmo, sabendo o tempo todo que seria mentira – era a última vez que lidaria com as conseqüências de uma das ridiculamente únicas maldições de Malfoy. Só Deus sabia o que o feitiço do loiro tinha feito, mas Ron estava agindo como se mal estivesse consciente, embora Harry não pudesse definir um sintoma visível. Nem mesmo uma ferida na cabeça pelo tombo que ele levou.

"Que aconteceu...?" Ron murmurou, deitado, se mexendo até que estivesse virado de lado, sua cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá.

Suspirando, Harry se moveu para pegar um baquinho e o arrastou pelo carpete até que pudesse sentar de frente para o ruivo. Ele descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. "Malfoy." Disse simplesmente.

A máscara de uma careta passou pelo rosto do outro. "Bastardo..." ele disse zonzamente. "Pelo menos não tem lesmas dessa vez."

Harry teve que rir com a memória. "É, bem, eu duvido que você vá estar tão agradecido quando estiver de volta ao normal."

"Hum." Ron concordou, fechando os olhos com uma careta discreta. Ele mudou de posição, aparentemente tentando ficar mais confortável. Harry se levantou, vendo que o ruivo estava a ponto de cair no sono. A voz abafada de Ron o fez parar. "Então você realmente virou amigo dele?"

Harry hesitou para responder. "É." Disse eventualmente, concordando com a cabeça. "É. Foi mal, parceiro."

"Hunf." Ron resmungou. "Ele ainda é um panaca."

"Nem me diga."

oOo

Severus teve a estranha experiência de ver a sua própria versão mais nova passar correndo atrás de – Deus lhe ajude – Lily Evans. Ele estremeceu levemente enquanto olhava o espetáculo e lembrava, apesar de tudo, da patética confusão, frustração, hormônios e afeição que ela sempre conseguia provocar nele sem nem ao menos tentar. Aqueles sentimentos sempre estiveram tão óbvios para quem os via juntos? Por que a cena o enojava agora. Ele quase – _quase_ – podia entender porque Potter e Black sentiam que era tão necessário implicar com ele tão incessantemente naquela época, se ele sempre parecia do jeito em que estava nessa memória particular.

Com aquele pensamento, ele olhou em volta, procurando Remus na cena. O garoto estava em pé, com as costas apoiadas em uma parede, os braços segurando uma pilha de livros. Ele estava sozinho, e embora estivesse num lugar amplamente iluminado, nem um pouco obscurecido por sombras ou alcovas, parecia que nenhum dos alunos passando o notavam. Mesmo Lily, uma amiga próxima, nem mesmo olhou em sua direção, e o Severus mais novo, absorvido na maravilha de conversar com a garota vibrante que sempre o havia cativado, praticamente passou por cima de Lupin sem perceber sua presença.

Isso surpreendeu o Mestre de Poções. Ele não havia sempre se gabado de ser um bom observador? Não, ele não gostava do Maroto mais quieto nem um pouco a mais do que gostava dos outros três, mas ele tinha certeza de que devia ao menos ter percebido que ele estava ali.

Afinal, ele sabia o que era ser ignorado por todos. Mesmo ser encontrado com ódio era melhor do que simplesmente não ser percebido.

Além disso, Severus achava difícil nunca ter percebido alguém que o olhava _assim_.

O lobisomem estava com aquela mesma expressão daquela primeira memória que Severus havia visto, mostrando os dois na livraria onde Remus o observava por cima de seu livro; era a mesma expressão que ele tinha visto Weasley usar ao redor de Granger, quando ele achava que ninguém mais estava olhando. E, vendo isso agora, era tão desconfortável saber que alguém, qualquer pessoa, já quis _sua_ atenção. Realmente, Lily o havia tratado como um amigo – não, mais como um conhecido. Mas ela havia usado sua paixão como um acessório, e meramente tolerava sua presença persistente ao seu lado. Ele viu que podia admitir essas coisas agora, sobre um passado tão distante.

Inesperadamente, sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao perceber que de alguma forma havia conquistado uma dedicação similar sem nem ao menos se dar conta.

Desconfortável, ele discretamente saiu da cena e terminou a sessão. À sua frente, Lupin coçou os olhos, se encostou contra a cadeira atrás dele e murmurou "Finalmente cansado de investigar minhas memórias?"

O professor de Poções levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele achou que estava sendo sutil em suas observações.

O outro percebeu sua expressão e riu um pouco. "Você é um sonserino. Eu teria suspeitado de alguma coisa se você _não_ estivesse se aproveitando da situação. Viu algo interessante?"

"Talvez." Ele admitiu, olhando sua companhia cuidadosamente. Pensou antes sobre como tinha notado a atitude subitamente submissa do lobisomem com seu suposto parceiro, e depois sobre a expressão misteriosa que ele havia visto segundos atrás, e sobre seus próprios sentimentos conflitantes sobre o assunto. Ainda assim, não seria conveniente mencionar nada disso.

Esperou silenciosamente, esperando que Lupin se levantasse e fugisse da sala como normalmente fazia. Nenhum deles se moveu, e Severus, para sua própria irritação, pôde sentir sua curiosidade crescendo.

Eventualmente, ele simplesmente teve que perguntar.

"Puramente por uma questão de fascinação mórbida, por que você está persistindo nessa atração absurda, Lupin?"

O lobisomem pareceu chocado por um momento. Ele se sentou reto, se movendo para tirar o desconforto de suas pernas dobradas. Parecia estar considerando, e após um tempo, deu de ombros. "Com toda a honestidade, eu já me fiz essa mesma pergunta antes, e não faço idéia. Eu _sei_ que isso vai de encontro ao meu senso de preservação." Ele deu um meio sorriso torto.

Severus franziu a testa. "Além disso, eu tinha a impressão de que a sua espécie só poderia ter um parceiro para a vida toda.

"É."

"Nesse caso, me ocorre que essas suas investidas toscas têm ainda menos sentido do que imaginei no início." Ele inclinou a cabeça, achando que esse era um ponto perfeitamente válido, mesmo que Lupin tivesse aberto a boca incredulamente em resposta.

"Minhas _o quê_? Severus! Eu raramente te digo uma palavra! Você fala como se eu... Eu... Te _assediasse_ ou algo assim!"

O Mestre de Poções riu. "Como se você pudesse, Lupin. Não, minha pergunta era simplesmente por que -." Ele parou, pego de surpresa ao se encontrar envergonhado. Impacientemente ignorando a emoção, ele recomeçou, mantendo sua voz num tom desinteressado. "Por que você está interessado? Principalmente uma vez que você já conheceu seu parceiro. Eu teria pensado que isso é... Impossível.

Lupin o encarou intensamente. Severus achava que ele parecia mais vivo que o normal, mesmo um pouco zangado. "Eu sou mais que a minha maldição, sabia?" o lobisomem retrucou. "Você nunca entendeu isso."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer – Oh, esquece!" obviamente frustrado, Lupin se levantou com uma careta.

Perplexo, o Mestre de Poções copiou o movimento, vagamente se perguntando o que diabos havia acabado de acontecer. Primeiro, ele tinha quase certeza de que não havia insultado o homem. Ou não havia tentado, de qualquer forma.

"Lupin, pelo amor de Deus – Ah!" sem aviso, a dor o atingiu. Ele estremeceu e fechou a mão sobre o outro antebraço, que queimava sob o material de suas vestes. Levantando a manga, ele olhou para a tatuagem que agora estava escura e parecia se destacar em sua pele. "Reunião dos Comensais da Morte." Ele disse por entre os dentes cerrados.

Lupin empalideceu. "Está na hora, não está?" ele perguntou fracamente. "Eu estou pronto?"

Severus o encarou seriamente. "Você vai ter que estar. Você conhece a história, a teoria. Tudo o que vai ter que fazer é manter minhas defesas na frente de sua mente. Consegue fazer isso?"

O lobisomem fechou os olhos, e visivelmente colocou seu nervosismo de lado. "Sim." Ele respondeu, quando conseguiu.

O Mestre de Poções assentiu, e se moveu na direção da lareira, esticando uma mão para pegar um pouco do Pó-de-Flu que ficava num recipiente sobre seu parapeito. "Eu vou informar ao diretor que nós estamos nos movendo agora, e então você pode usar o Flu para ir a Hogsmead e aparatar de lá. Você se lembra aonde está indo? Ótimo. Agora, você ouviu de mim aonde as reuniões acontecem, durante um de meus relatórios para Dumbledore, e hoje você apenas aconteceu de estar por perto quando minha Marca foi ativada e aproveitou a oportunidade -."

"Severus, eu sei. Nós já revimos isso dezenas de vezes."

"Me desculpe se eu não confio na sua habilidade de atuação!" ele cuspiu de volta. "Eu sei o quanto você deixa suas emoções próximas da superfície. É melhor você mantê-las sob controle esta noite."

Remus se impediu de latir uma resposta mal criada. Ele estreitou os olhos para o outro homem, que por sua vez parou, hesitando com o pó verde na mão.

"O quê?"Severus perguntou desconfiado quando não conseguiu entender o súbito silêncio. "Você está amarelando? Isso não vai funcionar se você está duvidando -."

"Não, não é isso. É só que... Você está _preocupado_ comigo."

O sonserino fez uma careta de desprezo. "Eu estou preocupado com a _missão_, Lupin. A diferença é bastante óbvia."

Remus poderia ter investido na discussão, mas subitamente seus olhos se arregalaram. "Merlin, eu não falei com Harry ainda! Eu pretendia contar pra ele antes, eu simplesmente não achei que seria tão cedo e eu não sabia como ele aceitaria. E tem Draco. Severus, eu preciso -."

"Não _agora_, não tem tempo. Eu vou informar Potter da situação, se você insiste que ele precisa saber. E tenho certeza de que ele vai dizer a Draco; os dois têm passado uma quantidade irritante de tempo juntos."

O lobisomem hesitou, mas aceitou a lógica. "Só... Não seja cruel com ele dessa vez." Ele implorou, antes de se mover para a porta. "Vou usar outra lareira enquanto você fala com o diretor. E Severus?"

Exasperado, o Mestre de Poções se virou para olhá-lo, levantou uma sobrancelha exasperadamente. Então, por um momento horrendo, ele teve certeza de que o homem estava a ponto de fazer alguma coisa terrivelmente dramática e Grifinória em um surto de nobreza. Como tentar beijá-lo.

Seu alarme deve ter aparecido em seu rosto, já que Lupin subitamente sorriu, divertido. "Me deseje sorte." Foi tudo o que disse.

Severus rolou os olhos. "Sorte não vai lhe trazer favores." Murmurou, vendo o lobisomem desaparecer de seu quarto e ouvindo os passos apressados desaparecerem de sua audição. Só quando ele estava certo de que o homem realmente havia ido ele relaxou, e sussurrou quase inaudivelmente "... Sorte."

Então ele jogou o pó esverdeado nas chamas e convocou Dumbledore.

oOo

Já haviam passado horas desde que Granger foi embora, e Draco mal havia se movido do local em que tinha se sentado logo após a saída dela. Ele havia levantado uma vez, para ir ao banheiro, e depois mais uma para colocar seus pijamas após um rápido feitiço _Tempus, _revelar que já estava bastante tarde. Agora ele estava confortavelmente enrolado em um dos cantos do sofá, o livro pesado que ela havia deixado para trás equilibrado no braço da poltrona aberto num ponto a frente da metade. Ele esteve lendo furiosamente desde que decidiu aprender mais sobre o que lhe afligia, com um pouco de esperança de achar algum buraco que a bruxa tivesse perdido.

O senso comum lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria, mas ele ainda tentava.

Mas mesmo enquanto desesperadamente procurava alguma saída para seu destino aparente, as palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça – o aviso cuidadosamente colocado de que, ela achava que Harry não iria querer ter nada a ver com ele se soubesse – e, para seu horror, o medo que o mero pensamento lhe causava o deixava enjoado.

E ela estava certa, não estava? Ele já tinha que ter aprendido que Potter nunca o colocaria como uma prioridade, como foi provado pela cena daquela manhã. Duas vezes agora ele tinha sido rejeitado em favor de Weasley. Bastardo que não sabe o que quer! Tanto por aquela palhaçada de 'amigo'...

Então, amargamente, o sonserino resignadamente estudava cada palavra do livro à sua frente, torcendo mas não realmente acreditando numa saída para seu problema. Era apenas perfeitamente irônico demais para _não_ ser verdade.

Ele saiu de seu transe, assustado, ao ouvir uma batida de fora do retrato. Levantou-se com dificuldade, amaldiçoando a perna que imediatamente ficou dormente, apenas conseguindo mancar pelo espaço largo do cômodo.

Quando o retrato se abriu, por alguma razão, ele não tinha esperado encontrar Potter, mesmo que houvessem poucas outras pessoas com razão para visitá-lo. Então, por alguns segundos, ele meramente piscou em surpresa, não tendo registrado ainda a expressão do grifinório.

"Por que você bateu?" foi a primeira pergunta que conseguiu sair de sua boca quando finalmente conseguiu falar. "Você normalmente apenas entra... Você está bem?" tardiamente, lhe ocorreu que o garoto normalmente animado estava pálido e visivelmente tenso, quase não se movendo, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e terrivelmente escuros por trás de suas lentes ridículas.

"Ele está indo para Voldemort." Harry disse, sem rodeios.

Draco estremeceu e encarou o grifinório, escandalizado. "O quê? Quem?!" mesmo enquanto falava, ele se adiantou e puxou o outro para dentro, tendo certeza de que o retrato se fechou seguramente atrás deles.

"Remus." Foi a resposta amargurada. "Ele foi _esta noite_, para ser… Para ser um espião! _Snape_, de todas as pessoas, acabou de me dizer!" Ele enterrou ambas as mãos no cabelo, puxando-o em desespero. "Nenhum aviso, nenhuma despedida, ele simplesmente... Foi."

O loiro o encarou confuso. "Potter, eles têm se preparado há séculos. Ninguém te contou isso?"

Olhos verdes se fixaram nele, devastados. "O quê? Eles... _O quê_?!" O choque dele era tão forte que era óbvio que essa era a primeira vez que ele estava ouvindo isso.

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu achei que você soubesse e simplesmente não queria falar sobre isso." Ele se defendeu honestamente.

"Mas… Eles disseram a _você_ e não a _mim_?" ele parecia angustiado pela injustiça disso tudo, por toda a situação, e Draco podia simpatizar. Ele sempre havia se preocupado até o último fio de cabelo quando Severus saía por longos períodos de tempo.

Sacudiu a cabeça. "Ninguém me disse também. Eu simplesmente reparei que Severus e Lupin começaram a se encontrar desde que Severus perdeu seu lugar como espião. E a menos que eles estejam tendo um caso secreto – o que é improvável – fazia todo o sentido que eles estivessem se preparando para Lupin pegar seu lugar."

"Como você conseguiu pensar nisso tudo?"

"Eu fui colocado na sonserina por um motivo, Harry. Não foi apenas o nome 'Malfoy'." Suspirando, ele voltou para seu lugar no sofá, se jogando pesadamente nele.

Parecia que apenas agora o grifinório havia olhado direito para ele, notando o livro aberto e os pijamas, as marcas cansadas sob os olhos. "Oh, desculpe. Eu não queria atrapalhar você..."

De pernas cruzadas, com o livro no colo, Draco lançou um olhar rápido para o outro. "Apenas sente. Você me deixa nervoso, rondando desse jeito."

Era uma crítica tão normal que Harry sentiu uma onda de alívio pelo loiro. Era por isso que ele havia ido até ali, porque o sonserino entendia. O nervosismo de Hermione teria sido contagioso, e as más tentativas de Ron de lhe assegurar eram ainda piores. Ele não conseguiria agüentar a presença deles no momento, mas precisava da de Draco.

Indo para onde o loiro estava sentado, ele se acomodou num lugar ao lado dele, lutando contra sensações conflitantes de exaustão e nervosismo. Suas mãos se fecharam, apertando ansiosamente as almofadas do sofá enquanto uma energia nervosa, raivosa, passava por ele. Ele ia _matar_ Remus se ele voltasse vivo! Como ele podia ter feito isso sendo o único adulto que Harry ainda tinha?! Ele não teve nem ao menos a decência de perguntar! De lhe dar algum aviso, alguma chance de se preparar –

O toque o fez se assustar, e ele olhou rapidamente para baixo quando dedos pálidos e longos firmemente seguraram seu pulso e insistentemente se entrelaçaram com os seus. Chocado, ele encarou o loiro, mas os olhos de Draco nunca deixaram o livro, como se ele não fizesse idéia do que sua mão estava fazendo por conta própria. Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a ler, e ainda assim o aperto de sua mão era tão forte que Harry não teve escolha senão apertar de volta, e o fez agradecidamente.

"Eu não quero dormir." Ele suspirou subitamente.

Os dedos do sonserino apertaram os dele uma vez, mas foi suficiente. Então não durma, dizia o pequeno gesto. Vamos esperar.

E então eles esperaram, acordados e silenciosos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

_*MM escrevendo pra Weasley_Fest*_

**Nanda diz:** quem vai ficar por cima na parada?

**Cy diz:** Bill, claro. Lobo alfa.

Draco só dá pro Bill. u.u

**Nanda diz:** é ... tem que ser mesmo

pronto... agora é só putaria

**Ly diz: **que palavreado mais chulo u.u

**Nanda diz: **ohhh me desculpe, Senhora-eu-sou-muito-recatada!

**Ly diz: **mas eu sou mesmo

**Nanda diz: **eu sei que é

**Cy diz: **eu que sei... *cara de paisagem*

**Ly diz: **eu só mordo entre quatro paredes

ou no lustre

ou no balanço...

**Cy diz: **ou no parapeito da janela da Nanda

**Ly diz: **na fonte... na laleira... no terraço

**Nanda diz: **eles estão na parede, ué... _*se referindo a Draco e Bill*_

**Cy diz: **isso! na parede tbm!

**Ly diz: **no porão...

**Nanda diz:** hunf!

**Ly diz:** no armario do terceiro andar...

**Ly diz: **anyway... recatada u.u

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras que vocês mais amam:**

Oláaaaa, queridos e saudosos pervertidos!!!

Voltamooooos! /o/

Estavam morrendo de saudades disso, fala sério!? =)

Bom gente, primeiro um pronunciamento e agradecimento. Quem traduziu esse capitulo foi a Carine. Ela nos pediu pra traduzir alguns e nós demos um capitulo de cada fic pra ela praticar. Brigadaaaaaaaaaaa Carine, Por que se você não tivesse ajudado a gente aqui, esses caps ainda não estariam prontos.

Pois é, a gente prometeu novidades e temos uma: este é nosso último post no fanfiction net. u.u

*momento pasmo de silêncio*

Tá, eu sou má. XD

Ok, este é sim nosso último post no ff net como MM, mas isso é porque estamos migrando para um novo local. Um local só nosso. Tão MM que até dói!!!

Favoritem aí: **http : // malfoy-moraine .livejournal .com **(tire os espaços!)

Este é nosso LJ, lugar que vai receber tanto as traduções do grupo quanto as de cada uma (como autora). Vai funcionar como um tipo de site, com fics, imagens, vídeos, icons, comentários aleatórios, enfim... o que vier na telha, como sempre. XD

É bem simples acompanhar as MM por lá: você primeiro precisa ter uma conta no LJ (que é de graça), assim você pode visualizar os novos posts e deixar reviews. Faça a conta aqui: **http : // www .livejournal .com/**

Depois basta nos amigar aqui **http : // malfoy-moraine .livejournal .com / profile** clicando no bonequinho que tem um + (Add as a friend).

Pronto! A gente adiciona de volta e vocês estão liberados para lerem os novos posts, que inclui os próximos capítulos das traduções.

A gente encontrou nesse blog uma saída para ficar mais próximos de vocês e quem sabe aproximar vocês próprios, já que o esquema de comentários é bem mais interativo e você pode fuxicar com todo mundo.

O nosso LJ ficou bem legal, gente, e estamos esperando vocês lá. \o/

Acho que agora voltamos de vez, aproveitem e deixem reviews!

_Cy e Ly - e Nanda!!!!_


	31. O outro lado dos Sonserinos

**Autora:**Sakuri

**Tradução:**Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares:**Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação:**R

**Disclaimer da autora:**Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:**Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos:**SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas:**Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 31: **__O Outro Lado dos Sonserinos_

oOo

Já passava bastante da meia-noite, Severus tinha certeza, embora ele não tivesse verificado a hora exata há um bom tempo. Cerca de seis minutos, na verdade. Sua varinha estava na mesa ao lado, pronta e aguardando um outro feitiço _Tempus_ a qualquer minuto. Enquanto esperava, ele fixava seu olhar mal humorado no líquido âmbar de uma taça, agitando-a distraidamente e assistindo a luz fraca da sala refletir em seu fundo. Era raro ele beber, mas sentiu que esta noite pedia por um pouco de coragem líquida.

Ele estava descobrindo que não fazia bem para ele ficar para trás se preocupando e querendo saber sobre os eventos dos quais não fazia parte. Acostumado a estar no meio dos acontecimentos, experimentando a emoção e a consciência de que ele poderia ser apanhado a qualquer momento, sua vida dependia muito de suas próprias habilidades como bruxo e espião, com ninguém além de si mesmo para confiar...

Suspirou. Agora - ironia das ironias - aqui estava ele, confiando em _Lupin_ para fazer um trabalho que era seu por direito. E era uma farsa, com certeza. Um _grifinório_ brincando de espião como se fosse alguma brincadeira de criança. Quem já tinha ouvido falar em tal atrocidade? Lupin iria se matar ou se machucar, ou algo igualmente trágico - não que ele não se encaixasse no fim digno de um mártir. Provavelmente era algo que ele sempre sonhou, um tiro de glória para o patético homenzinho. No entanto, Severus não podia deixar de pensar nas últimas semanas infernais em que tinha sido forçado a tolerar o lobisomem, e que desperdício tudo teria sido se o idiota fosse e morresse agora ...

E isso, disse a si mesmo, era tudo o que lhe preocupava. Bem, talvez isso e o fato de que Lupin ainda tinha uma dívida com Draco. Ele certamente não estava preocupado com o homem em um nível pessoal.

Lançou outro _Tempus_ e viu que agora eram quinze para uma da manhã. O lobisomem estava atrasado. Muito atrasado. Era por volta de sete horas quando ele partiu, e o Lord das Trevas não costumava estender seus encontros mais do que o necessário, mesmo quando algo inesperado acontecia - como a chegada espontânea de um lobisomem amargurado. Ele não deveria estar de volta agora... se é que ele iria voltar?

Frustrado, bebeu o que restava da bebida em seu copo, sentindo queimar a parte de trás da sua garganta, e levantou-se, agitadamente batendo sua varinha contra uma de suas pernas enquanto começou a caminhar pelo pequeno quarto apertado. Ele estava inquieto. Ele queria estar lá fora, queria a adrenalina de caminhar no proverbial fio da navalha.

Mais do que isso, ele _queria_ saber o que estava acontecendo! Merlin, isto era tortura. Teria Lupin tido sucesso em seu subterfúgio, por mais incrível que esse pensamento fosse? Se sim, por que ele demorava esse tempo todo? Oh, Deus, e se o Lord das Trevas tivesse exigido um teste de lealdade do lobo? Lupin iria falhar, é claro que sim. Ele não tinha o sangue frio para fazer o que era necessário. Se tivesse sido pedido para provar a si mesmo, talvez até machucar alguém...

O Mestre de Poções rapidamente colocou uma mão firme nas costas de uma cadeira, de repente certo de que o lobisomem estava morto dentro de uma vala em algum lugar, com a Marca Negra estampada no céu acima de sua cabeça.

Não! Não, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava sendo ridículo. _É claro_ que seria necessário algum tempo para ganhar a confiança do Lord. Isso era tudo. Lupin iria retornar em breve, presunçoso e auto confiante agora que ele finalmente conseguiu sucesso em alguma coisa, apesar do fato de que, realmente, Severus o tinha conduzido em tudo até agora.

Exceto nisso. Ele não poderia ajudá-lo com isto, poderia? E esse foi o dilema que o havia direcionado a beber.

Com um suspiro, correu os dedos pelos cabelos - um hábito do qual pensou ter se curado anos atrás - e forçou-se a retornar ao seu lugar. Outro copo foi enchido, principalmente para manter suas mãos ansiosas ocupadas, e Severus se sentou para assistir as brasas devidamente brilhantes de seu fogo, quase querendo que eles se tornassem verdes em sinal do retorno do lobisomem. Embora o diretor já houvesse solicitado que Lupin fosse de _floo_ direto para seu escritório quando retornasse, Severus sabia, com a certeza de quem tinha se submergido na mente e motivações do homem, que esse não seria o caso.

Se ele voltasse, Remus iria ali primeiro.

**oOo**

Harry não podia mais se permitir pensar em Remus. Sua preocupação frenética ocupou-o por horas e o estava deixando louco. Cada músculo dele estava tenso, cada nervo no limite com a necessidade de estar _fazendo_ alguma coisa. Ele pediu - leia-se: exigiu - que Snape o avisasse no momento em que o lobisomem retornasse, e estava certo de que já saberia de algo agora se Remus estivesse em segurança na ala hospitalar, ou no escritório do diretor. No entanto, como ele não tinha ouvido nada, significava que o homem ainda estava longe da segurança, e ele estava lutando contra o desejo de ir bater na porta do Mestre de Poções, apenas para checar...

Assim, Harry chegou à conclusão de que tinha que se distrair, para que seus próprios pensamentos não o levassem àquela ação irracional e desesperada que ele ainda estava considerando.

Haviam apenas dois seres que eram opções para ele agora. Um deles, embora tivesse tentado bravamente, estava dormindo no sofá em frente a Harry. O grifinório sorriu quando olhou o loiro, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o livro que estivera lendo. Ele teve que admitir, Draco tinha verdadeiramente se esforçado na tentativa de permanecer acordado por ele – apesar de que ele o olharia letalmente se Harry tentasse lhe agradecer pelo apoio, e negaria veementemente. Foi apenas cerca de vinte minutos atrás que Draco finalmente perdeu a luta com o sono e caiu para o lado, se enrolando. Harry soltou delicadamente sua mão - que o sonserino, de alguma forma, manteve segura sem perceber - e se levantou do sofá. Franziu a testa por um momento, considerando, antes de se dirigir para o pequeno corredor em que nunca tinha ousado entrar até esse momento, e entrou no quarto do outro menino.

Pensou apenas em pegar a coberta da cama e enrolá-la no lobisomem adormecido, mas, claro, não pôde evitar deixar que seu olhar vagueasse pelo aposento logo que entrou.

A decoração era, inevitavelmente, com a temática sonserina, mas Harry foi surpreendido ao constatar que os verdes escuros e cinzas eram muito mais suaves do que ele esperava. Enquanto seu quarto – vermelho, ouro e mogno - era quente e confortável, o de Draco era... repousante. Sim, essa era a palavra certa. Calmo, quase relaxante - apesar das roupas que haviam sido jogadas sem cuidado no chão. Ele revirou os olhos para isso, lembrando a tendência surpreendentemente bagunçada do sonserino, e resistiu ao impulso de limpar a poeira e pendurar os vários conjuntos de vestes que ele podia ver à sua volta. Em vez disso, sua atenção foi desviada para a estante de livros. Depois de hesitar um só momento, ele aproximou-se para examinar alguns títulos.

A maioria eram livros de feitiços, o que era de se esperar. Ele também encontrou obras de ficção escritas por bruxos e bruxas dos quais nunca tinha ouvido falar antes, e não prestou muita atenção. Não, o que realmente chamou sua atenção e lhe causou certo divertimento e choque foram os livros de ficção _trouxas_ escondidos nas prateleiras do sonserino. Para alguém que vinha em toda sua carreira escolar proclamando do alto da torre do sino que trouxas eram uma espécie inferior, Harry estava começando a perceber que Draco parecia ter adotado mais da cultura trouxa do que ele estava disposto a admitir. As roupas, os livros, qual seria o próximo? E, dando um olhar mais atento a gama de livros, Harry mordeu a mão para conter o riso alto. Deus, Malfoy era uma mocinha, e o grifinório congratulou-se por finalmente encontrar a prova na forma de uma inegável cópia bem-manuseada de "_Orgulho e Preconceito_".

Ele eventualmente se afastou da estante, no entanto, lembrando que entrou no quarto com um motivo. Lamentavelmente - uma vez que parecia ser a única coisa arrumada em todo o quarto - ele puxou a colcha verde da cama e acomodou-a em seus braços. Também encontrou Vanima enrolada nas almofadas do sonserino e, se perguntando se era habitual para a serpente compartilhar a cama de Draco, ele também a pegou e fez o seu caminho de volta para a sala principal.

Agora, estava enrolado na poltrona do outro lado da sala, assistindo passivamente a ascensão e queda do edredom que praticamente engolia o garoto sob ele. Que inesperado, Harry pensou, piscando languidamente. O loiro realmente parecia... doce, quando estava adormecido.

Um segundo depois, ele riu. Sua preocupação com Remus deveria tê-lo feito enlouquecer depois de tudo, porque de jeito nenhum alguém em sã consciência podia se referir a _Malfoy_ como doce.

Mas então, ele não era mais Malfoy, era? Mesmo em sua mente, Harry tinha começado a se referir ao lobisomem como Draco. E enquanto Malfoy era um bastardo, um bruxo das trevas e uma cobra pouco confiável, _Draco_ era... Bem, ok, ele ainda era todas essas coisas, mas ele também era a pessoa que cuidava de Vanima, que corria com ele nas luas cheias, que o protegeu de uma das maldições de Ron como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte, e que se sentia confortável o suficiente para dormir em sua presença. Este era o garoto com seu banheiro ridiculamente abarrotado, com seu gosto demasiado feminino na literatura, e, se Harry estava lembrando corretamente, mais do que um pouco tarado por Parseltongue. Ele riu com esse pensamento, então hesitou, franzindo a testa.

Em seu colo, Vanima se mexeu para chamar sua atenção. _No que você está pensando?_

Ele suspirou, quase resignado. "_Que eu tenho um julgamento muito limitado._"

"_Em quê?"_

Ele respondeu automaticamente, não tendo certeza se estava tentando dizer 'amigos' ou 'namorados' ou algo totalmente diferente, só que na língua de cobra saiu algo como "_Companheiros_".

Ela pareceu considerar isso antes de responder. Eventualmente, após rastejar em direção a seu pulso, observou, "_Não me parece que você tenha qualquer julgamento na questão, limitado ou não._"

Ele franziu a testa. "_O que você quer dizer?_"

"_Criaturas como ele_" - Ela queria dizer Draco, ele assumiu – "_não têm escolha quanto a seus companheiros. Mas isto é apenas para o bem. Isso os abstém de cometer erros. Você não deveria se preocupar com o seu julgamento._"

Esta não foi a primeira vez que ele se sentiu perdido enquanto falava com Vanima. A cobra falava em enigmas, mas acreditava que ele poderia entendê-la facilmente. Ele tinha certeza de que ela o achava estúpido toda vez que ele pedia para ela explicar algo.

Desta vez, porém, ele estava completamente perdido.

"_Será que estamos falando da mesma coisa?_" Ele se perguntou o que ela pensou que ele entendia por "companheiros", e o que diabos ela quis dizer com o lobisomem não ter uma escolha no assunto.

Se as cobras pudessem suspirar ou rolar seus olhos, ele tinha certeza de que ela teria feito as duas coisas.

"_Sério, eu acho que você confundiu. Eu só queria dizer -_"

"_Os seres humanos são tão freqüentemente obtusos..._" Ela observou, perplexa, e não importou o quanto ele implorou e pediu, se recusou a continuar com a maldita conversa.

**oOo**

Mesmo àquela hora, Harry e Severus não eram os únicos ainda acordados. Dumbledore estava sentado sozinho em seu escritório, olhando tristemente para a Penseira à sua frente e se perguntando se tinha cometido um erro ao enviar o lobisomem às trevas; Ron estava deitado acordado no quieto dormitório da Grifinória, furioso com a flagrante cama vazia ao lado da sua e tentando ignorar o ciúme que o invadia; Hermione estava estrábica pela luz de velas lendo as palavras de mais um livro pesado, lentamente, chegando a temer o que poderia significar para Harry ser o companheiro de um lobisomem sonserino.

Além de todos estes, havia mais uma pessoa se aproximando cada vez mais de Hogwarts, seguindo o caminho que vinha da vila de Hogsmeade. A figura, segurando firmemente seu manto escuro, estremeceu na chuva que a açoitava e tropeçou, exausta, mas se forçou a continuar. As torres e campanários do castelo apareceram à sua frente, picotadas com as luzes da janela e, eventualmente, proporcionando a visão mais acolhedora que ela tinha visto em muito tempo.

Ela engasgou, com um riso de alívio puro quase escapando de seus lábios, mas ela o engoliu com dificuldade, com medo de não parar, se começasse. Parecia que ela tinha andado por horas ao longo do caminho lamacento que, nas carruagens, poderia ser percorrido em uma fração do tempo, e ela não estava habituada a esse tipo de viagem. Suas roupas finas, seu manto de veludo caro e chique, quando ela começou, estavam agora mais que encharcados de chuva, estavam cheios de sujeira, trapos magicamente rasgados. Se ainda houvesse algo dentro dela além de desespero, ela poderia ter sentido vergonha por sua aparência.

Nada disso importava, no entanto. Seus olhos estavam fixos no castelo e ela mal piscava, já tropeçando no terreno da escola. O que ela precisava estava dentro de Hogwarts e ela havia decidido que nada nem ninguém iria mantê-la longe por muito tempo. Ela havia sido uma tola condescendente por muito tempo, mas isso havia terminado. Ela estava aqui agora. E era isso que importava.

A caminhada através do terreno aberto foi a mais longa que já havia feito. Não havia energia sobrando para correr, mas todos os seus nervos gritavam para estar dentro do castelo. Parecia levar uma eternidade para cobrir o chão molhado da chuva que se estendia ao redor de Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente se aproximou dos poucos degraus de pedra que levavam às imponentes portas duplas, empertigou-se, levantando as saias para não atrapalhar sua subida, e sentiu a força e o poder das defesas mágicas acionadas por sua inesperada presença, mas não hesitou. Ela suspeitava que o diretor não iria protestar pela sua chegada embora, sem dúvida, ele já estivesse ciente dela.

No silêncio dos corredores desertos, ela movia-se sem se deter, o ritmo de seus passos aumentando junto com seu senso de urgência. Logo, estava correndo tão rápido quanto era aceitável para uma senhora de sua classe, seu manto ondulando atrás dela enquanto descia escadas de pedra e atravessava corredores, o capuz da capa caiu para trás revelando o emaranhado de cabelos normalmente impecáveis. O medo a alcançou, enquanto ela esperava que seu alivio fosse arrancado no último segundo, encontrando por acaso algum professor ou fantasma de patrulha pelos corredores, que certamente iriam iniciar um alarme que Dumbledore tinha até agora ignorado.

Torcendo para que se lembrasse de seu destino corretamente, e que a pessoa que ela procurava não houvesse mudado a sua residência desde sua última visita, dobrou um corredor e cuidadosamente procurou a porta que queria. Então, sem parar, atirou-se contra ela, batendo sem dignidade ou graça. "Severus! _**Severus!**_"

O Mestre de Poções não estava dormindo, ela estava certa, quando ele abriu a porta no mesmo instante, usando a expressão sarcástica de alguém que não queria ser perturbado em nenhuma circunstância. Exceto, talvez, por essa. Suas feições se apagaram com o choque, os olhos escuros procuraram seu rosto como se duvidasse do que estavam vendo.

"... Narcissa?"

Narcissa Malfoy, em toda sua glória esfarrapada, ergueu o queixo e exigiu imperiosamente: "Onde está meu filho?"

**oOo**

Harry estava à beira do sono, apesar da sua vontade de permanecer acordado, quando o retrato se abriu. Ele se moveu confuso, sentando-se e voltando o olhar para a mulher que entrou.

Levou um pouco de tempo para reconhecê-la, parecendo tão diferente da última vez que eles se encontraram, há mais de dois anos. Envolta em um manto preto esfarrapado, o vestido azul escuro por baixo parecendo muito pior com o desgaste, e seus longos cabelos loiros se soltando do coque usual, caindo molhados, enrolados num emaranhado sobre seus ombros. Harry se perguntou se a mãe de Draco já havia estado tão desarrumada em sua vida.

Assustado pelo seu reconhecimento, ele levantou-se automaticamente, deixando Vanima escorregar para o chão e para baixo da poltrona. Sua varinha estava em sua mão quase por conta própria, a mente anestesiada pelo sono registrava apenas que ela era uma Malfoy e uma bruxa perigosa certamente, se sua reputação fosse verdade.

Seus olhos, num tom de cinza chocantemente familiar, voltaram-se em direção a ele. Se Narcissa ficou surpresa com a visão dele, ela o demonstrou apenas arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida. Seu olhar era calmo, avaliativo, e de repente Harry sentiu-se tolo por sua reação e timidamente abaixou a varinha.  
Outra figura entrou atrás dela. "Ele está aqui, Narcissa - Potter! Pelo amor de Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Snape o encarou, incrédulo, com uma expressão vagamente indignada.

"Eu... Eu..." Como era perturbador explicar qualquer coisa com a mãe de Draco o ouvindo atentamente.

Mas seu interesse pareceu desvanecer-se rapidamente - ao contrário de Snape, cujo olhar permaneceu sobre ele, sem hesitar - quando ela avistou o loiro no sofá, enterrado sob uma montanha de edredom. Narcissa deu um passo em direção a ele e abaixou-se até se ajoelhar e, apesar de sua aparência atual, Harry não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha visto alguém mais gracioso em seus movimentos.

De repente sentiu como se estivesse assistindo a algo muito pessoal, e olhou ao redor procurando por uma fuga. Mas não havia nenhum movimento que ele pudesse fazer que não o levaria para mais perto de um enfurecido Mestre de Poções, e assim ele só poderia permanecer ali, sem jeito, enquanto Narcisa estendia a mão e acariciava a extensão de cabelos claros, que era marca registrada de sua família. Draco não acordou, apenas remexeu um pouco com o toque suave.

A bruxa fechou os olhos, como se ela tivesse acabado de encontrar o que procurava, e curvou a cabeça até a orelha de seu filho, sua voz era demasiadamente audível no silêncio do quarto quando ela sussurrou: "Eu sinto muito, meu querido."

Harry desviou o olhar, desconfortável, quando Narcissa depositou um beijo na testa de Draco antes de levantar e voltar a encarar os dois outros ocupantes da sala. Mais uma vez o seu olhar pesado encontrou o solitário grifinório entre eles, e ela foi lentamente em sua direção. Ele ficou tenso quando ela se aproximou, querendo se afastar, mas o sofá atrás dele não permitiu e assim ele só conseguiu ficar parado até que ela chegasse a uma pequena distância.

Por alguma razão, pareceu estranho para ele observar que Narcissa Malfoy era uma mulher pequena. Menor do que Draco, a quem Harry tinha provocado uma ou duas vezes por seu tamanho. No entanto, algo sobre a presença dela numa sala a fazia parecer mais alta, mais importante e mais bonita do que ninguém. Mesmo com os cabelos emaranhados e o vestido rasgado, ele não tinha vergonha de admitir que a matriarca Malfoy era, talvez, a criatura mais delicada que ele podia se lembrar ter encontrando, com toda a sua pele pálida e olhos grandes, frios. Era fácil ver de onde Draco herdou sua aparência. O cabelo loiro-branco poderia realmente ser de Lucius, mas em todo o resto, ele era certamente o filho de sua mãe. A semelhança, agora que Harry tinha a oportunidade de olhar de perto, era inquietante. Ambos formidáveis, frios, e se precisassem, belos - sim, ele poderia admitir que Draco era bonito, se ele se convencesse de que era apenas uma observação casual - e, como ele suspeitava, sonserino até a alma.

Ela estava olhando para ele atentamente, os olhos ligeiramente estreitos. "Meu filho deve confiar muito em você, senhor Potter," ela disse abruptamente, "para permitir você em seus aposentos privados, e para adormecer com você ainda aqui. Eu tinha a impressão de que vocês sempre... antipatizaram um com o outro. Verdade? "

Foi Snape quem respondeu, cortando qualquer gaguejar ineficaz que Harry poderia ter oferecido. "Parece que certas rivalidades foram superadas nesses últimos meses. Eu lhe garanto, Narcissa, tentei convencer Draco a reavaliar sua escolha de... _amizades_". Ele olhou com desprezo para Harry, que o encarou de volta, se atrevendo a rolar os olhos para o professor.

A bruxa mais uma vez arqueou a sobrancelha, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram o adolescente na frente dela. "Devo questionar, nesse caso, o que é tão especial em você, senhor Potter, que levou Draco a ignorar os conselhos e desejos da família e dos amigos para trancar-se nesta escola com você, e se os rumores estiverem corretos, como seu único aliado."

"Ele tomou a decisão antes que nós começássemos a conversar, senhora Malfoy," disse Harry automaticamente, percebendo tarde demais o olhar de Snape de alarme sobre o ombro da mulher.

Narcissa piscou, virando-se para observar o ainda adormecido sonserino. "É mesmo?", ela perguntou a ninguém em particular. Então, ajeitando as mechas do cabelo úmido com o mesmo cuidado que ela poderia usar se tivesse sido primorosamente penteado naquela manhã, girou sobre seus calcanhares e deixou a sala, dizendo baixinho por cima do ombro, "Vou ver o diretor agora, Severus."

Snape continuou onde estava, hesitante, com sua expressão furiosa. "Garoto idiota", sibilou quando ela se foi, sua voz baixa e perigosa, tão abafada que era improvável que Narcissa pudesse ouvi-lo de fora da sala. "Ela vai perguntar, agora, qual o real motivo de Draco para trocar de lado, a verdade virá à tona. Uma verdade que _ele_" - Severus apontou para o Sonserino" – nunca quis que sua mãe soubesse!"

Harry se encolheu. "Ela... Ele não teria sido capaz de esconder isso para sempre, de qualquer maneira...", protestou debilmente. Então, lembrando os eventos anteriores da noite, ele o encarou seriamente. "Remus já voltou?"

O Mestre de Poções pareceu surpreso por um segundo antes de ficar carrancudo. Harry observou-o murmurar um rápido encanto de verificação do tempo entre uma respiração e outra, mirando ansiosamente na direção que Narcissa havia tomado. "Não. Não, ainda não, embora eu tenha sido afastado de meus aposentos por alguns minutos."

"Então, volte para lá! Veja se ele está -"

"Existem outras coisas importantes acontecendo esta noite, Potter!" o homem rosnou, exagerando, na opinião de Harry. "Agora, retorne ao seu próprio dormitório, pelo amor de Merlin. Vinte pontos da Grifinória por estar fora depois do horário."

"Mas eu não estava -"

"_Agora_!" O homem só esperou até que Harry fizesse uma careta e mover-se para passar por ele, antes de agarrar seu ombro e empurrá-lo para fora do quarto, permitindo que o retrato de Lilith fechasse atrás deles e deixasse Draco dormindo.

Narcissa esperava no corredor, continuando em um ritmo vivo, uma vez que eles a alcançaram. Snape manteve a mão firme sobre o grifinório enquanto eles se dirigiam para cima, através da escola, deixando-o praticamente à entrada da sua Sala Comunal com uma ameaça do que poderia acontecer se ele saísse novamente naquela noite.

Com um inconveniente resolvido, Severus continuou com Narcissa ao seu lado, seu destino sendo a gárgula de pedra que guardava a infame escada em espiral. "Jujubas", murmurou com desdém, ganhando um divertido olhar da bruxa.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam", ela observou carinhosamente. Tudo bem para ela achar divertido, ele pensou, como ela não tinha sido obrigada a pronunciar estas palavras malucas repetidas vezes durante anos a fio.

Juntos, eles subiram a escada. Severus avançou apenas para abrir a porta do escritório e permitir que ela entrasse na frente dele.

Dumbledore olhou para cima, a expressão em seus olhos mais brilhante do que tinha sido estas últimas semanas. "Ah, senhora Malfoy. Sente-se. Severus, você vai se juntar a nós?"

"Eu..." O Mestre de Poções vacilou na porta, relutante em participar da pequena reunião.

Após alguns segundos, o diretor acenou uma mão. "Ah, claro. Volte para seu quarto, meu rapaz, e nos mantenha informados de todos os acontecimentos que ocorram esta noite".

Severus assentiu e, com um olhar persistente, curioso para Narcissa, virou-se e saiu da sala, se perguntando ansiosamente se ele poderia ter perdido o retorno do lobisomem nos últimos cinco minutos.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy: **EU DI UM BEJO NELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Nanda:**¬¬ Vai escrever!

**Ly:**E levei pra passear!

**Cy:**Só que eu prefiro aipim! *pulando*

**Ly:**A gente fomos num shoppis! Pra modi a genti lanchar!

**Nanda:**Chega! Vão escrever! As duas!

**Ly:**Quanta genteeeeeeee-ê-ê! Quantia alegriaaaaa!

**Cy:**Arriba!

**Ly:**\o/

* * *

**Notas das tradutoras:**

Ahá! Não é pegadinha do Malandro. É a atualização da fic mesmo. XD A gente tarda mas não falha. Nem deixa serviço inacabado. De toda forma, quem continuou acompanhando o MM lá no Livejournal conheceu mais cinco capítulos da história, que já está em sua arrancada final.

Mas e aí, Draquetes, como vocês estão? O que tem feito de bom? Sentiram terrivelmente a nossa falta? *bate pestanas*

Bom, o capítulo 32 não tarde (palavra de escoteiro), bem como o resto da fic.

Só parar lembrar, depois de tanto tempo sem se ver, quem deixar reviews e não tiver login/estiver logado, por favor, deixe um email para que a gente possa responder. Nós demoramos um pouquinho mas respondemos todos. ^^

Um beijo das MM!

_Cy e Ly - _de volta.


	32. Fazendo Reparos

**Titulo: **O Segredo Que Nós Guardamos  
**Authora: **Sakuri  
**Categoria: **Harry Potter Fanfic  
**Tradução: **Malfoy Moraine S.A.  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin  
**Genero: **Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.  
**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia._Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo _com a permissão da autora_.  
**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.  
**Sumário: **Draco Malfoy, puro-sangue e Príncipe da Sonserina, sofre o impensável quando é atacado e mordido por Remus Lupin. Como se espera que ele tenha uma vida após isso, principalmente quando Potter continua a meter seu nariz nas coisas em que não devia?  
**Notas: **Werewolf!Draco  
**Notas: **A fic original pode ser encontrada nos nossos favoritos.

_**Capítulo 32: Fazendo Reparos**_

* * *

"Eu iria, é claro, lhe oferecer um cômodo para se refrescar e mudar de roupas, mas acredito que tenhamos coisas mais importantes para discutir no momento. Você não acha?"

Narcissa encarou o velho homem à sua frente e soube imediatamente que os cochichos sobre sua senilidade eram ainda mais imprecisos do que ela imaginava. Dumbledore podia muito bem ser excêntrico, e estar se tornando ainda mais com a idade, mas essa certamente ainda era a mesma mente afiada – indo até mesmo aos irritantes olhos que sempre _sabiam_ - que ela havia conhecido quando ainda era estudante. Ele a havia intimidado naquela época, e agora não era diferente. A única vantagem que ela tinha ganhado com os anos era que, agora, ela podia esconder suas pequenas fraquezas.

"Eu estou aqui por meu filho."

Os dedos finos estavam imediatamente cruzados, normalmente o sinal de aproximação de uma discussão. "Sinto muito, mas eu tenho um acordo com o senhor Malfoy de que ele permaneceria nesta escola –"

"Você não me entendeu, diretor." Ela disse, adotando o melhor tom diplomático que ela podia com seu nervosismo. "Eu estou aqui porque escolhi o lado dele."

Dumbledore parecia divertido por um momento. "O lado dele? Eu não acho que você teve a chance de ouvir os motivos dele, querida."

Ela levantou o queixo teimosamente. "Ele é meu _filho_. Quaisquer que sejam seus motivos, eles não podem ser piores do que a loucura que acometeu meu marido nesse último ano. Eu fui absolutamente estúpida por permanecer ao lado dele por tanto tempo, quando eu deveria ter estado com Draco. Eu quase fui morta hoje, simplesmente por levantar duvidas, e acho que Lucius mostrou seu último ato de lealdade me deixando fugir com minha vida." Ela se sentou mais reta em sua cadeira, recusando-se a mexer desconfortavelmente em seu cabelo ou em suas roupas, o que apenas chamaria atenção para o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava.

O diretor a observou atentamente de trás de sua mesa, e ela podia praticamente sentir seu julgamento. A figura jovial de um avô desapareceu num piscar de olhos, para ser substituído pelo bruxo velho e enrugado. "Você vem aqui esperando que minha proteção se estenda a você também, Narcissa Malfoy? Você, que já cometeu crimes dos quais seu filho ainda é inocente?"

"Eu não fiz nada!" ela sibilou, inclinando-se para a frente. "Você me condena pela reputação de meu marido! Olhe, veja você mesmo!" ela puxou as mangas de suas vestes e mostrou a pele sem marcas de seus antebraços para que ele inspecionasse. "Eu sempre me recusei a curvar-me para aquele louco como um tipo de elfo doméstico qualquer, e essa noite foi meu último ato de desafio. O Lord das Trevas não quer mais me ver ou a Draco, e Lucius ainda está em seus favores com uma ameaça."

"Me perdoe por achar sua presença repentina aqui um pouco suspeita –"

"Eu posso lhe jurar tudo isso sob o efeito de Veritasserum, se for preciso." Seu desespero deve ter sido ainda maior do que ela antecipou, para que ela tenha feito uma proposta tão alta, mas ela ainda seguiria com isso, se ele pedisse. "E eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me proteger. Eu meramente lhe peço que me permita ter acesso a Draco."

Dumbledore estava quieto, observando a mulher com interesse. Essa não era a esposa refinada, aristocrática, vista em público – essa era ela como mãe, e não era fingimento. "A situação não é tão simples, senhora Malfoy." Ele disse lentamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. Ele podia sentir a magia de seu próprio feitiço rapidamente deixando o ar mais pesado, garantindo que ele não revelasse um segredo que não era dele. "Existe muita coisa que... mudou desde o início do ano letivo, as quais eu não estou qualificado a lhe informar. Me preocupa se sua presente afeição consegue agüentar as revelações que vão ocorrer."

"Do que você está falando?"

Ela observou confusa enquanto o homem abria a boca para responder, apenas para continuar em silêncio, como se as próprias palavras lhe houvessem sido arrancadas. Ele sorriu fracamente. "Parece que eu não tenho liberdade para explicar mais do que isso. Eu vou apenas dizer que o senhor Malfoy já mudou muito durante esse ano, mas eu acredito que seja para melhor, apesar das primeiras impressões."

Com dificuldade, ela lutou contra as infinitas perguntas que surgiram. Antes que ela pudesse sequer começar a se preocupar com o que o diretor pudesse estar insinuando, ela tinha que primeiro ter certeza de que poderia ao menos ver Draco depois disso. "Se você ainda duvida de minhas intenções, eu tenho informações que posso lhe dar. Você vai querer ouvir isso."

Uma sobrancelha prateada foi levantada. "É mesmo? Continue, minha cara."

"Você tem um traidor entre os seus, diretor. O lobo, Lupin, estava na reunião dessa noite, querendo se juntar a -."

Dumbledore se sentou para frente rapidamente, seus olhos anormalmente sérios. "Remus Lupin ainda estava vivo quando você o viu?"

Pega de surpresa, ela concordou hesitantemente. "Estava logo antes de eu sair. Eu acho até que ele estava entre os que jogaram feitiços em mim, embora, é claro, eles tenham passado longe..." ela estreitou os olhos, vendo claramente o alívio dele. "Você _sabia_ que ele estava lá. Ele é outro espião, como Severus, não é?"

Lentamente, o diretor voltou a se acomodar, novamente cruzando os dedos pensativamente. "Eu devo confessar que o professor Lupin está, de fato, lá com minha aprovação." Um olhar bastante astuto estava começando a aparecer naqueles olhos azuis, que estavam brilhando irritantemente, ela pensou. "No entanto, é realmente um problema que você agora esteja a par desse projeto bastante confidencial."

"Lance um _Obliviate_ em mim se você precisar, mas por favor -."

Dumbledore continuou falando como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra que ela havia acabado de dizer. "Sim, um problema bem grande, de fato. Eu receio, minha cara, que eu simplesmente não posso lhe permitir deixar o castelo depois disso. Por medo de que essa história se espalhe, sabe." Ele a olhou fixamente, desejando que ela aceitasse a oferta pelo que era.

O sonserino nela reconheceu isso imediatamente. "Vo-você me deixaria ficar?"

Ele suspirou. "Bem, _parece_ que eu não tenho escolha, não é?" ele sorriu por um breve segundo, antes de voltar a ficar sério. "Eu receio que terei de aceitar aquela sua proposta do _Veritasserum_, no entanto."

Ela assentiu, se recusando a mostrar o quão pateticamente agradecida ela estava naquele momento. "É claro. Imediatamente?"

"Bem, eu vou lhe acompanhar até a Ala Hospitalar e você pode se limpar enquanto Poppy prepara uma pequena porção da Poção da Verdade. É resolver tudo de uma vez, não?" ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para se juntar a ela, estendendo um braço para guiá-la até a porta. "Você pode conversar com o senhor Malfoy pela manhã." Ele disse a ela, então riu. "Isso, é claro, se você conseguir tirá-lo de perto do senhor Potter por tempo suficiente."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. "Sim, Severus me informou da... amizade deles. Que estranho, conhecendo a história."

"Mesmo? Você acha? Eu sempre achei isso inevitável…"

**oOo**

"Finalmente pararam de fuder, então?"

Assustado, Harry se virou, o embrulho de roupas descartadas ainda em mãos, e procurou na escuridão, rapidamente localizando o dono da voz. Ron estava deitado de lado encarando Harry, que antes havia presumido que todo mundo estava dormindo. Sua expressão era puro veneno.

Quando entendeu as palavras, Harry quase engasgou. "_O quê_?" sibilou, tentando não acordar os outros em sua indignação.

"Bom, vocês deviam estar fazendo _alguma coisa_ pra você ter ficado lá até tão tarde, e vocês estão bem próximos ultimamente."

Aquilo, Harry sabia, era mentira. Ele e Draco conduziram sua recentemente descoberta amizade da mesma maneira que conduziram sua rivalidade: comentários sarcásticos eram jogados de um lado para o outro, implicâncias que quase chegavam ao limite e _certamente_ numa demonstração pública de afeto. Na verdade, quem via provavelmente não encontrava nenhuma mudança, além do fato de que agora o grifinório se sujeitava a esse tormento por vontade própria, por qualquer razão inimaginável que fosse.

Ron riu, continuando sua tirada amarga. "Imagino que Malfoy tenha encontrado uma utilidade para si mesmo após todo esse tempo. Deve ser bom para uma relaxada, né? Porque Deus sabe que você ficou louco se viu alguma coisa naquele nojento -."

"Cale a boca." Ele cuspiu furiosamente, agradecido por Ron não poder ver a coloração que tomou suas bochechas e o que isso significava. Com movimentos rápidos, ele puxou a cortina de sua cama e entrou, fechando-as atrás dele e virando as costas para o ruivo.

Isso não parou a enxurrada de veneno que era o monólogo do outro garoto. "Preciso dizer, nunca achei que você fosse escolher ele ao invés de mim, parceiro. Você se _lembra_ das coisas que ele fez para a gente, não lembra? Como – oh, vamos ver, ano passado – quando ele levou Umbridge até a gente. Ou quando ele fez aqueles malditos broches sobre a gente. Ou Bicuço! Tudo isso aconteceu, Harry! Como você pode simplesmente… simplesmente esquecer?"

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar as palavras e memórias que estavam invadindo sua mente.

"Eu entendo que ele é seu último projeto de pena e tudo o mais –"

E de repente Harry estava rindo, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro numa tentativa de abafar o som, mas obviamente falhando já que Ron ficou abruptamente quieto. Mas, realmente, ele não conseguia pensar em alguém menos merecedor de pena do que Draco. Não só porque ele era um completo imbecil, mas porque ele era... Draco. Debochado, com uma superioridade orgulhosa que simplesmente não permitia que ninguém sentisse pena, mesmo em seus piores momentos. E após conhecer sua mãe aquela noite, vendo, por apenas alguns minutos, a mesma força fria nela que corria no sonserino, ele achava mesmo a idéia de zombar de qualquer um deles impossível de se contemplar.

E o fato de Ron pensar que ele podia era tão ridículo que era engraçado.

"Do que você está rindo?" o ruivo perguntou irritado, quando ele finalmente voltou a ficar calmo.

"Nada." Ele disse, a graça morrendo em seu peito. "Apenas esqueça."

"Não!" houve o som de cobertas sendo jogadas para o lado e o outro garoto se sentou, enfurecido. "Não, eu não vou! Isso é estúpido, Harry!"

Desistindo de tentar impedir a discussão, ele se sentou também e abriu as cortinas. "O quê? O que é tão estúpido? Você nem ao menos o conhece!"

Ron parecia como se alguém o tivesse estapeado. "Eu – Eu – Meu _Deus_, eu não acredito que você acabou de me dizer isso! Será que você ainda consegue se ouvir?"

Harry fez uma cara desdenhosa, no que ele pensou que era muito parecido com a do objeto de sua discussão. "Eu podia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Você quer saber por que eu estava com Draco até agora? Por que eu não queria ter que encarar _isto_ essa noite de todas as noites."

"Por quê? O que tem de tão especial sobre -."

Ele tinha querido evitar isso; não tinha planejado explicar o que havia acontecido aquela noite até que ele mesmo soubesse o desfecho. Mas subitamente não havia mais como segurar o desabafo. Ele se inclinou para frente, falando num sibilo raivoso. "Remus se foi, Ron. Ele tomou o lugar de Snape como espião. Ele pode estar morto agora, pelo que se sabe…" mais uma vez, a realidade lhe atingiu e ele deixou escapar um suspiro pesado, coçando os olhos com uma mão.

O ruivo o estava encarando, paralisado, pela primeira vez mudo. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando reagir, mas nenhum som saiu. Finalmente, após algum tempo, conseguiu. "O-o quê? Mas _por quê_?"

"Eu não sei!" Harry cuspiu, segurando seu cabelo novamente. "Eu não – ele não – eu -."

"Você foi até _Malfoy_ por isso?"

Harry parou bruscamente. "Sim. _Essa_ é a prioridade aqui, Ron."

O garoto ao menos teve a decência de enrubescer envergonhadamente. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas... mas você não podia vir falar _comigo_? Ou Hermione? Você tinha que ir para o maldito do _Malfoy_?" Ron sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. "_Por quê_? Não é como se ele ao menos ligasse para o que acontece com Remus!"

Harry fechou os olhos e decidiu firmemente que continuar com a conversa era inútil. Ele não tinha paciência para isso agora. Pegando sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira, fechou as cortinas e lançou um feitiço de cola, seguido por um de silêncio. Ron podia gritar e se enfurecer o quanto quisesse, não significava que ele tinha que ouvir.

**oOo**

A maioria das pessoas achava que Lucius Malfoy havia nomeado Severus como o padrinho de seu filho. Pouquíssimos sabiam que essa, na verdade, tinha sido uma decisão de Narcissa, resultado da amizade que havia surgido e crescido entre eles desde a escola. Eles iam de períodos de proximidade, inevitavelmente seguidos por tempos em que as circunstâncias faziam do manter contato uma coisa muito difícil. Eles vieram a aceitar esse arranjo. Sinceramente, o que mais seria de se esperar quando eles haviam escolhido lados opostos na guerra?

E ainda assim, agora, Severus era forçado a se perguntar o que isso significava para eles, com a aparente mudança de idéia de Narcissa. Ele podia adivinhar com uma precisão lógica o porquê de ela estar ali. Ela pretendia ficar do lado de Draco, que por sua vez pretendia ficar ao lado de Potter.

Ele não sabia como eles conseguiriam ser amigos o tempo todo. Severus não _conseguia_ ficar posando de amigo o sempre. As pessoas tendiam a entrar e sair de sua vida, poucas ficando por tempo o suficiente para serem significantes, e ele havia passado a gostar bastante das coisas dessa forma. De fato, uma das maneiras que Harry conseguiu chamar sua atenção tão rápido era porque ele era uma sombra de James. James, que havia ficado entre os poucos tormentos de sua vida.

Suspirando, ele deixou seus pensamentos de lado e sacudiu a varinha, destrancando a porta de seus aposentos e entrando com um vago senso de alívio.

Justo quando o fogo da lareira ficou verde.

Ele se encostou à porta fechada, completamente chocado quando uma figura saiu cambaleante da lareira, parando instavelmente sobre o tapete no meio da sala. Severus piscou, senso comum comandando seus instintos bem a tempo, e ele abaixou a varinha quando reconheceu Lupin. Um rápido olhar inquisidor lhe disse tudo o que ele precisava saber – pupilas dilatas no centro de olhos exageradamente dourados e os pequenos estranhos tremores que passavam pelo corpo do homem. Ele estava olhando para o resultado de muitos _Crucius_.

Adiantou-se rapidamente para apoiar o lobisomem, pegando-o com dificuldade conforme o homem tropeçava.

"S-Severus..."

O Mestre de Poções o ignorou o máximo que podia, seus olhos indo para o vidro com líquido azul que ele havia separado mais cedo. Fora de alcance a menos que ele soltasse Lupin, que sem dúvida iria desabar sem ele – por mais divertido que a imagem pudesse ter sido em qualquer outro momento – ele conseguiu pegar sua varinha e convocar o frasco com um movimento rápido.

"Beba isso." Ele mandou bruscamente, se perguntando se teria que arrastar o outro para a cadeira mais próxima, já que ele certamente não iria ficar nessa posição a noite toda. Percebendo como as mãos de Lupin estavam tremendo, ele cerrou os dentes e abriu o frasco ele mesmo, forçando o outro a beber com alguns movimentos rápidos, mas gentis, torcendo para que as propriedades analgésicas da poção fizessem efeito rápido e ao menos fizessem com que o lobisomem voltasse a algo parecido com a normalidade.

"Dói." Lupin estava falando sem sentido, repetindo as palavras.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu com irritação. "Eu te avisei." Ele não disse que não tinha acreditado que eles deixariam o homem nesse estado.

Subitamente, o lobisomem segurou suas vestes, sua expressão mostrando o mesmo desespero da noite em que ele havia implorado a Severus alguma coisa para ajudá-lo a dormir. "Não! Eu quero dizer que _dói_! Ah, meu Deus…!" Sem aviso, Lupin caiu de joelhos, curvado protetoramente e tremendo.

A expressão de nojo que surgiu em seu rosto rapidamente desapareceu quando um sino tocou em sua cabeça. Instintivamente, ele se abaixou ao lado do lobisomem, forçando-o asperamente a se desenrolar. Sua mão se fechou em torno do pulso do outro, ignorando seus protestos murmurados, e ele empurrou a manga da camisa para cima.

Quase imediatamente fechou os olhos em horror. Isso não tinha sido parte do plano. _**Não**_, merda!

Mas mesmo quando ele se atreveu a olhar novamente, a Marca continuou, recente mas idêntica a sua própria. Em torno da imagem de caveira e cobra, a pele anteriormente intocada estava um vermelho horrível, queimado pela magia negra que a havia tocado.

"O que você _fez_?" ele suspirou, sem acreditar, balançando a cabeça. Como isso aconteceu? Lupin não deveria ter sido Marcado! Ele era um lobisomem! Não deveria nem ao menos ser _permitido_ a ser Marcado!

O dito lobisomem estava encostado pesadamente a seu lado, e agora, sem vergonha, pressionava sua cabeça no ombro do Mestre de Poções, tremendo. Severus achava que o homem estava em choque. Inferno, _ele_ estava em choque!

"O que você fez...?"

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Nanda: **Gente... qual o plural de aipim?

**Ly: **Mandiocas XD

**Cinthya: **


	33. Perguntas Respondidas

**Autora:**Sakuri

**Tradução:**Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares:**Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação:**R

**Disclaimer da autora:**Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:**Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos:**SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas:**Werewolf!Draco

_**Capítulo 33:**____Perguntas respondidas_

A princípio, Harry se perguntou o que diabos ele possivelmente podia ter feito de errado desde a última vez que vira Snape, para que o Mestre de Poções tenha vindo tirá-lo de uma mesa de café da manhã estranhamente tensa – uma vez que ele e Ron estavam oficialmente Não-se-Falando – para levá-lo em direção à porta. No caminho, o professor parou e fez um gesto para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco, com um olhar confuso, levantou-se e os seguiu.

Os três saíram para o corredor e Harry rapidamente se afastou, arrumando suas roupas como desculpa. "O que eu fiz desta vez?" ele perguntou ressentido.

Snape o olhou rapidamente. "Fora respirar?" ele respondeu sarcasticamente. "...Nada. Nós estamos indo para a Ala Hospitalar, já que Lupin está pedindo para ver você."

O grifinório piscou, quase parando antes que Draco o empurrasse. "Remus? Remus voltou? Ele está bem?"

"Ele voltou." Foi a resposta curta que o homem lhe deu.

Harry riu estupidamente e se virou para olhar Draco, que estava sorrindo como se dissesse _Viu? Eu te disse_. Mas ele franziu a testa segundos depois e murmurou confuso. "Isso é ótimo, certamente. Mas por que _eu_ estou aqui?"

Snape não respondeu, apenas os guiou por outro corredor.

Harry rapidamente entendeu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Ele disse automaticamente. "Sua mãe está aqui."

Foi a vez do sonserino parar espantado, encarando-o paralisado. "... O quê?"

"É, ela foi até o seu quarto na noite passada – foi quando, a propósito, _ele_ me arrastou de volta para o meu quarto."

O Mestre de Poções voltou para perto dos deles quando percebeu que os garotos haviam parado de seguir, e agora os encarava impacientemente. "Se vocês já terminaram -."

Draco se virou para ele. "É verdade? Minha mãe está mesmo aqui? Ela está…?"

Snape suspirou. "Dumbledore insistiu numa interrogação durante a noite. O que quer que ele tenha descoberto, foi o que permitiu que ela ficasse. Você poderia perguntar isso diretamente a ela se vocês dois apenas _se movessem_."

Ela iria ficar? Isso só podia significar que o diretor confiava nela, pelo menos até certo ponto. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Da última vez que ele havia ouvido algo sobre sua mãe, ela esteve tentando persuadi-lo a voltar para seu pai e receber a Marca. O que tinha mudado?

Draco estava sacudindo a cabeça, perplexo. E ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, um alivio patético estava tomando conta dele, insistindo que ele a visse, tivesse certeza de que ela realmente estava... realmente estava...

Ela realmente estava _ali_.

Ele piscou, para encontrar o grifinorio ainda rindo idiotamente, com os olhos verdes divertidos. Harry segurou o braço de Draco, apertando, e cochichou, "Vamos!"

E então ele estava correndo na frente, ignorando completamente a reprimenda irritada do Mestre de Poções, e o que Draco poderia fazer, realmente, a não ser seguir? Ele também ouviu o grito exasperado de Severus quando passou pelo homem, nos calcanhares do grifinório, ambos correndo pelos corredores, derrapando nas curvas, rindo com puro alívio. Eles assustaram um grupo de Lufa-lufas que estavam descendo para o Salão Principal, correndo rápido demais para parar ou desviar deles, ao invés disso os empurraram quando passaram apressados, Harry gritando desculpas apressadas por sobre o ombro e Draco rindo ainda mais – algo que quase causou pânico em massa nos Lufa-lufas assustados.

Finalmente eles se aproximaram da ala hospitalar, Harry passando pelas portas primeiro e parando de súbito, fazendo Draco dar um encontrão nele segundos depois e espiar por sobre seu ombro para a audiência subitamente chocada dos dois.

Vários pares de olhos caíram nele e as vozes morreram. Harry deu uma olhada discreta pelo quarto, rapidamente registrando seus ocupantes. De um lado estava o diretor, olhando divertidamente de volta para eles e dando um discreto passo para o lado para revelar Narcissa Malfoy sentada em uma das camas, parecendo muito melhor do que ele vira da última vez. Oposto a eles, do outro lado da ala, Madame Pomfrey tinha uma mão apertada ao peito, assustada, encarando-os, e ao lado dela estava Remus, já de pé e indo em direção a eles.

Harry não percebeu que havia decidido se mover, apenas que ele estava subitamente do outro lado da sala para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, se jogando em um abraço que o lobisomem respondeu feliz. Por sobre seu ombro, Harry fechou os olhos agradecido, percebendo, talvez pela primeira vez, o que teria significado se Remus não tivesse voltado.

E com esse pensamento veio uma onda de raiva. Ele se afastou, com a expressão ficando sombria. "No que você estava pensando?"

"Harry..."

O grifinório recuou outro passo, fuzilando-o com o olhar. "Não! Você nem ao menos me contou! Eu pensei que você estivesse morto!"

Madame Pomfrey o interrompeu, arruinando seu discurso irritado. "Senhor Potter, será que o senhor pode parar de _gritar_? Nós vamos terminar aqui em alguns minutos, professor." Falou, assentindo para Remus, desapareceu novamente em sua sala.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Terminar o quê? Por que você está aqui? Você se machucou?"

O lobisomem suspirou. "Sente-se, Harry." Ele ofereceu, e começou a explicação.

**oOo**

Assim que o grifinório se afastou na direção de Lupin, Draco foi deixado se sentindo exposto, a intensidade do olhar de sua mãe caindo pesadamente sobre ele. Ele hesitou, sem ter certeza do que fazer. Ainda não sabia por que estava ali. Ela iria tentar levá-lo para casa? E ainda assim, Dumbledore estava sorrindo...

Lentamente, andou em direção ao par, parando de novo quando Narcissa se levantou rapidamente. Ele se estapeou mentalmente. Essa era sua mãe, não havia motivo para agir como um animal encurralado.

Draco a olhou direito pela primeira vez então, os olhos se arregalando pelo estado de suas roupas – obviamente não eram vestes que ela escolheria; talvez fossem até roupas velhas da escola – e seu cabelo – sem arrumação, mas limpo, estando soltas as mechas que normalmente eram vistas amarradas – e finalmente seu rosto – sem qualquer traço da maquilagem que ela normalmente usava.

Não, algo não estava certo. Ela não estava ali para argumentar por seu pai.

Com isso decidido, ele cruzou o resto de espaço entre eles, indo ficar na frente da bruxa, fingindo calma. Ele a olhou com cuidado, esperando o primeiro sinal da reação dela.

Ela riu tremulamente, estendendo timidamente os braços para ele.

É claro, sendo um Malfoy, todo instinto nele proibia qualquer demonstração pública de afeição que parecia apenas natural nessa situação.

Narcissa, que não havia sido criada como uma Malfoy, e que achava demonstrações públicas de afeição uma coisa perfeitamente aceitável quando era referente a seu filho, agarrou o garoto antes que ele pudesse protestar, ficando na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo, tocando seu cabelo e ombros, beijando suas bochechas e ignorando os protestos fracos do rapaz.

"Mãe," Draco murmurou com um olhar rápido e envergonhado para o diretor. "Mãe, por favor..."

"Oh, meu querido, me _desculpe_!" ele disse ansiosa, sem soltá-lo.

Em vão, ele tentou gentilmente afastá-la. "Mãe?"

"Sim?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Finalmente ela se afastou, parecendo um pouco surpresa, como se esperasse que ele já soubesse. Sacudindo a cabeça, ela deixou escapar um suspiro. "Seu pai." Falou, exasperada. "Ele ficou louco."

**oOo**

"Mas eu não vejo por que você tinha que ir, pra começar!" Harry protestou, provavelmente pela quinta vez, fazendo Remus suspirar e esfregar a testa.

"Harry, tente entender... eu só estou tentando fazer minha parte -."

"Sua parte devia ser aqui!" Frustrado, o rapaz fechou os punhos nas cobertas atrás dele, encarando o homem. "E quanto a ser um membro da Ordem? E... e ajudar Draco? E quanto -.?

"Ser um membro da Ordem significa que eu tenho que fazer isso." O lobisomem insistiu gentilmente. "E é _claro_ que eu ainda vou poder ajudar Draco – mesmo que eu esteja achando que tem muito pouco que ainda reste para eu ensiná-lo. Harry, você só está inventando desculpas."

"E?," o adolescente demandou imediatamente. "E se eu estiver? Eu não quero que você faça isso."

Eles pararam, sem palavras por um momento, e então Remus deu de ombros. "Sinto muito. Eu só... tenho que fazer."

Harry levantou e se afastou, resistindo a perder completamente a calma. O que tinha de tão dificil nisso? Tudo o que Remus tinha que fazer era dizer não da próxima vez em que lhe pedissem para arriscar sua vida.

O lobisomem observou sua companhia por um tempo, cuidadosamente tentando encontrar suas próximas palavras. Finalmente, ele se preparou para lançar a outra bomba. "Além disso, não há mais opção quanto a esse assunto."

O grifinório girou nos calcanhares. "O que você quer dizer?"

Remus hesitou. Ele não estava mais tão assustado quanto estivera à noite, depois que Severus e Poppy passaram longas horas lhe dopando com poções calmantes e analgésicas, mas ainda assim, ele sentiu uma súbita onda de algo próximo ao medo histérico quando aqueles olhos verdes se prenderam nele. Aqui estava ele, diante da figura chave do lado da Luz, o filho de James, e prestes a mostrar a ele a Marca Negra de Voldemort, marcada para sempre em sua pele.

Nos segundos que se seguiram, Harry podia muito bem ter lido sua mente. Sem nenhum outro movimento, seus olhos se voltaram para o braço do lobisomem, que fechou a mão involuntariamente sobre a tatuagem, ainda escondida pela manga de sua camisa.

O entendimento trocou lugar com o puro horror no rosto do menino, e ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação. "Não..."

"Eu não tive escolha -."

"Não!" Furioso, Harry gesticulou, sem ter certeza se queria se afastar da traição ou se aproximar a fim de rasgar a manga da camisa e provar a existência da marca. Não fez nem um nem outro. Ao invés, manteve-se paralisado, pálido e com os olhos arregalados.

Recompondo-se o máximo que podia, Remus fechou os olhos e se concentrou no discurso que tinha decorado mais cedo. "Se algum de nós soubesse que _isto_ seria necessário... eu não teria... e Severus não teria permitido... Deveria ter sido impossível!" ele cuspiu o final, amargurado.

O garoto não respondeu, e, eventualmente, Remus continuou numa justificativa desesperada. "Eu sou um lobisomem, Harry. Uma criatura que o Lord das Trevas considera sub-humana. Por que você acha que Draco fugiu para a Luz? Você-Sabe-Quem não o teria feito um Comensal da Morte, teria feito um _bicho de estimação_, um escravo. Severus e eu... nós discutimos os prováveis desfechos dessa missão caso eu aceitasse os riscos. Ser Marcado... _não devia_ ter acontecido."

"Então por que aconteceu...?" o grifinório perguntou fracamente.

Sem saber o que fazer, Remus correu as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos. "Eu não sei," ele adimitiu. "Eu não sei porque fui a exceção. Eu só consigo pensar que ele não confiou em mim no fim das contas, mesmo com os esforços de Severus. Isso...", ele puxou a manga da camisa e estremeceu quando seus olhos pousaram na marca. "Este foi o último teste."

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. "Você tinha que querer para receber isso." Ele acusou, seu olhar indo rapidamente em direçao à marca antes de se desviar enojado.

"Era isso ou morrer."

Eles se encararam sérios, até que Harry cedeu. "O que você quer dizer com 'os eforços'de Snape? Draco estava certo? Ele esteve treinando você?"

"Sonserinos são muitos perceptivos para o próprio bem. Sim, é uma maneira de dizer, embora eu deva dizer que ele fez a maior parte do trabalho...". O lobisomem suspirou cansadamente, vendo os olhos verdes escurecerem. "Não o culpe, Harry. Ele não sabia."

"Ele _deixou_ você ir para uma reunião de Comensais da Morte! Ele te deu instruções!"

"Sem as quais eu teria tentado da mesma forma e teria sido morto nos primeiros cinco minutos!"

"Mas -."

"Já está feito, e é impossivel recuar agora. Eu estou lhe pedindo para aceitar isso, e que me desculpe. Não torne uma situação difícil ainda pior. Você pode fazer isso?"

Harry queria gritar contra a injustiça da situação, queria acusar Remus de ser imprudente e precipitado. Sua mandíbula se fechou enquanto ele lutava contra as palavras ressentidas que surgiam em sua garganta como bile, seus olhos molhados de lágrimas de uma raiva mal controlada.

"Certo." Ele cuspiu depois de um tempo. "Mas você tem que me dizer… da próxima vez."

O lobisomem pareceu murchar em alívio. "É claro," ele prometeu rapidamente, e olhou Harry enquanto o garoto girava nos calcanhares e saia da Ala Hospitalar, parando apenas para lançar um rápido olhar para o sonserino do outro lado do quarto antes de desaparecer de vista.

**oOo**

Draco viu o olhar que seu parceiro – Deus, ele realmente tinha pensado aquilo? Bem, isso teria que parar. Ele viu o olhar que _Harry_ lhe lançara, e sentiu o estresse por trás dele. Havia uma grande parte dele - a maioria relacionada ao lobo - que teria simplesmente abandonado sua conversa atual no meio e se apressado atrás do grifinório, mas ele conseguiu controlar esse instinto, mentalmente rolando os olhos para sua própria reação patética. Quando ele permitiu que sua ligação ao outro garoto se tornasse tão profunda? Certamente só poderia ter sido nessa última semana, quando as circunstâncias tinham tornado uma amizade com o Garoto Que Sobreviveu a única opção que o beneficiaria...?

Ele disse isso a si mesmo, mesmo enquanto ignorava o levantar de sobrancelha suspeito de sua mãe enquanto ela testemunhava a interação.

Narcissa havia se acalmado o suficiente para ser reconhecida como a mulher que ele lembrava, reservada e composta e irritantemente observadora. No momento, ela o olhava com olhos estreitos, e ele sentiu uma necessidade enorme de redirecionar a atenção dela.

"O que, exatamente, você vai fazer agora que... deixou o pai?", perguntou, já que essa era uma dúvida que o estava perturbando, de qualquer forma. Ele se sentiu estranho dizendo as palavras, os resquícios da lealdade Malfoy nele ressurgindo contra o que ela havia feito, mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse que não havia outra opção. Obviamente, a benção matrimonial era uma coisa do passado para seus pais, mesmo que, no entanto, ainda não houvesse sido mencionado um divórcio, pelo que ele estava agradecido.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore, que ainda estava ao lado da cama, antes de responder. "Esse é um assunto que nós discutimos", falou finalmente, cuidadosa. "A Mansão, parece seguro dizer, está fora de alcance para a gente, com as barreiras sendo ligadas ao seu pai. E é claro, a conta em Gringot-"

Draco fez uma careta. Podiam chamá-lo de superficial, ele não se importava, mas ele estava esperando que sua mãe tivesse uma forma de levantá-lo de seu atual _status_, ao invés de ir se juntar a ele lá.

Ela estalou a língua. "Não faça essa careta, querido, não fica bem. Eu não sou ingênua, Draco. Sim, as contas dos Malfoy agora estão fechadas para nós - no entanto, as contas dos Black que eu havia deixado para trás permanecem no meu nome."

Seu espírito se alegrou como não havia feito em muito tempo. Oh sim, ele podia ser superficial, mas agora ele tinha _dinheiro_ de novo! Os Black eram uma familia com muitos recursos, antiga, poderosa e de sangue puro. Ele já podia sentir uma sombra de sua posição social retornando, e poderia ter abraçado Narcissa novamente em agradecimento.

Ela o olhava divertidamente, agradando-o por um momento, quando normalmente ela o teria repreendido pela felicidade indelicada. Continuou.

"Com isso em mente, há algumas pequenas propriedades em meu nome nas quais eu posso contar - embora a maioria da herança Black, acredito, agora pertença ao senhor Potter."

Draco a olhou surpreso. "Harry? _Harry_ herdou nosso dinheiro? De quem?"

Mas mesmo enquanto dizia aquilo, uma luz se acendeu no fundo de sua mente. Black. Sirius Black. O parceiro de Lupin. Tanto ele como Harry parecendo perdidos no início do ano.

O diretor estava assentindo gentilmente. "O falecido Sirius Black era padrinho de Harry. Ele foi morto durante a batalha ano passado no Departamento de Mistérios. E deixou tudo para Harry."

Os dois adultos o olharam cuidadosamente, ambos adivinhando os pensamentos que corriam por sua cabeça. Seu pai tinha estado naquela batalha. Sim, ele sempre soube disso, mas subitamente era tudo real demais. Lucius esteve presente quando o padrinho de Harry foi morto - provavelmente a única família real que ele tinha, já que aqueles trouxas com quem ele vivia certamente não contavam.

Perturbado, sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la, e olhou de volta para Narcissa. "Mas... você está bem? Você tem dinheiro?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu estou tão bem quanto sempre estive, Draco. Eu devia estar tomando conta de você, e não o contrário."

Draco assentiu distraído, enquanto sua mente se distanciava. Ele tinha conseguido ignorar os instintos do lobo de ir consolar seu parceiro devido a importância daquela conversa, mas agora que ele tinha certeza de que ao menos ela estava financeiramente segura, e continuaria na escola pelos próximos dias para que assim ele pudesse entender quaisquer outros detalhes menores depois, sua atenção tinha voltado para Harry. Ele sabia que o grifinório estaria esperando por ele em seu quarto; ele viu isso no olhar que tinha recebido.

Narcissa observou enquanto uma carranca que ele não pareceu perceber passou por seu rosto. Ela suspirou, conseguindo adivinhar em quem ele estava pensando, mesmo que ela não conseguisse entender isso muito mais do que Severus.

"Você pode ir, Draco", ela disse, gentilmente.

Ele a olhou agradecidamente, nem mesmo se preocupando em esconder o sentimento, antes de se virar e se apressar para fora da Ala hospitalar. Pensativamente, ela o olhou se afastar, antes de se voltar para o diretor.

"Você ainda não pode me dizer o que é que o mudou? Eu já posso dizer que há algo diferente - a última coisa sendo essa aliança com Harry Potter..."

Dumbledore sorriu simpaticamente. "Eu sugiro que você pergunte a seu filho, minha querida. Todos os outros que poderiam lhe ajudar foram jurados a se manter em silêncio."

Sim, ela falaria com Draco antes de ir embora e arrancaria a verdade dele mesmo que isso a matasse. O que ele possivelmente teria para esconder dela que precisava de tanta proteção quanto Votos de Silêncio?

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela lançou um olhar para o lobo do outro lado do quarto. Lupin a encarava. Quando ela encontrou seus olhos, ele enrubesceu e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para qualquer lugar menos na direção dela.

Dando de ombros, Narcissa rapidamente perdeu interesse e se voltou para perguntar ao diretor aonde iria dormir.

**oOo**

Draco encontrou Harry deitado de costas no sofá, Vanima enrolada em torno de seus pulsos e dedos, levantada de forma que ele pudesse olhar para ela enquanto sibilava. Ele virou sua cabeça quando o sonserino entrou, piscando algumas vezes para ele.

Draco tossiu rapidamente, desconfortavel. "Eu... Uhn, você está bem?" Lentamente, ele se aproximou, eventualmente se encostando na borda da mesa, segurando suas mãos juntas para impedi-las de mover.

"Sim", o outro rapaz murmurou, franzindo a testa.

"O que aconteceu com Lupin? Eu vi vocês discutindo..."

"Ele recebeu a Marca", Harry disse de uma vez, não escondendo seu desgosto. "E ele está determinado a continuar com essa droga de missão."

As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram em choque, e por um longo momento ele pensou em alguma coisa para dizer, mas não parecia haver muito _o que_ dizer.

"Sua mãe vai ficar aqui?", o grifinório perguntou abruptamente, uma mudança óbvia de assunto.

"Por alguns dias", Draco admitiu. "Então ela vai se mudar para uma das propriedades dos Black que pertence a ela."

Harry piscou novamente. "Oh, eu tinha esquecido que ela e Sirius eram parentes..."

"É..."

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto o sonserino pensava em alguma coisa para conversarem, tentando não se remexer em seu desconforto e, por falta de algo melhor para fazer, encarava os movimentos serpentinos de Vanima pelas mãos do outro garoto.

"Imagino que você tenha dinheiro novamente, então?", Harry perguntou sem olhar para ele.

"Bem, eu dificilmente estou de volta à minha antiga glória, mas é um bom começo." Ele sorriu, optando pelo humor, Harry apenas pareceu se encolher mais.

"Então você está de volta aos bons olhos da sonserina?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Se eu jogar minhas cartas certo. Por quê?"

O grifinório se sentou subtamente, colocando a cobra no chão para que ela pudesse ir se arrastando na direção do quarto e dos feitiços de aquecimento que haviam lá. Olhos verdes olharam para ele, então novamente para outro lado antes de Harry falar, e ele se sentou com o corpo curvado, quase defensivamente.

"Então... acho que você não precisa mais de mim."

Surpreso, o sonserino parou, sua boca meio aberta em resposta. Oh, como era fácil ouvir um pouco de insegurança por trás daquela frase, e quão fácil seria acabar com a situação na qual ele se encontrava. O que aconteceria se ele debochasse e confirmasse o medo? Harry iria embora com raiva, mas isso colocaria um fim no seu problema de 'parceiros', certamente? Se o grifinório não estivesse por perto, talvez o lobo nele parasse de ganir. Ele evidentemente tinha entrado em sua cabeça, mas aqui estava uma chance, talvez a sua última chance, de extraí-lo...

Quando o silêncio continuou, Harry olhou para cima lentamente. E isso, ele pensaria mais tarde, foi sua queda.

"Não", Draco falou com toda a honestidade. "Eu não preciso de nada de você."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, como se, mesmo que ele tivesse temido, não pudesse realmente acreditar que estava ouvindo as palavras. Ele encarava o loiro paralisado, sua indignação presa na garganta.

Mas Draco não tinha acabado. Ainda sentado na mesa, ele se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "O que você está sempre falando? Amigos deveriam ser... iguais. Bem, somos iguais agora, Potter. Não precisa mais me _proteger_ - como eu sei que você acha que estava fazendo essa última semana. Deixe que eu me defenda na AD, e de seus amigos da sua casa, se eu precisar. E se a coisa chegar a azarações entre eu e outro sonserino, pelo amor de Deus, _deixe_."

Harry encarou seu olhar com outro tão intenso quanto. "Já lhe ocorreu que eu estava preocupado com o que _você_ poderia fazer com alguém?"

"Eu tenho _algum_ auto-controle-"

O grifinório puxou a gola de sua camisa o suficiente para ver o final da cicatriz do _Sectumsempra_cruzando seu ombro.

Draco enrubesceu. "Isso... foi _um_ escorregão!"

"E que escorregão! Você escorrega assim com qualquer outra pessoa e vai ser expulso por usar magia negra! Ou pior, alguém vai perceber o que você é."

Frustrado, o sonserino bufou e se virou. Maldito grifinório! ístava estragando seu ato autruista. Destruindo seu momento de graça, quando ele _deveria_ se a pessoa melhor. Ele estava engolindo seu orgulho aqui! Estava arriscando Deus sabe o que por se envolver ainda mais com o garoto, que aparentemente era seu parceiro - mesmo que, nesse ponto, Draco não pudesse entender porquê.

Ele encarou um pedaço do carpete até que sua companhia falou, hesitante.

"Então. Iguais."

Draco considerou ignorá-lo mais um pouco, mas depois de decidir que não valeria a pena, devido aos temperamentos dos dois, Draco deu um suspiro melodramático. "Eu sei que isso deve ser um choque para você, já que você passou tantos anos sendo inferior e tudo o mais."

Harry estreitou os olhos exasperado. "Idiota", ele murmurou, e sorriu.


	34. A Verdade Vem à Tona

**Autora:**Sakuri

**Tradução:**Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares:**Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação:**R

**Disclaimer da autora:**Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:**Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos:**SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas:**Werewolf!Draco

_**Capítulo 34:**____A verdade vem à tona_

As aulas finalmente recomeçaram na segunda feira, e Harry estava quase aliviado. Ele havia passado por mais drama no feriado do que achava que era justo, e recebeu as aulas como um descanço.

Mas isso não queria dizer que elas eram remotamente relaxantes, mesmo em comparação com o estresse da última semana. Como Ron estava na maioria das classes que ele tinha, e seus lugares eram usualmente próximos um do outro, parecia que a tensão que existia entre eles não acabaria em nenhum futuro próximo. Hermione se via tentando inutilmente mediar o par, sem se atrever a defender Malfoy para Ron, e sabendo que seria em vão ao menos _sugerir_ que Harry se distanciasse do sonserino. Ela estava surpresa em como o garoto podia causar tantos problemas entre eles mesmo quando ele vinha sendo _amigável_.

Talvez a pior parte do dia tenha sido durante Poções. Ela já devia ter esperado, na verdade, e discretamente desviado a situação antes que ficasse muito ruim. Mas ela já estava tão cansada de uma manhã inteira transmitindo curtas mensagens entre os garotos, uma vez que eles se recusavam a se falar diretamente desde qualquer que fosse a discussão que tiveram no sábado à noite.

Eles tinham se sentado em seus lugares usuais, Hermione no meio, quando Slughorn instruiu que a turma se dividisse em pares. Ela hesitou, olhando entre os dois amigos e querendo encolher-se. Qualquer um com quem ela escolhesse trabalhar, só faria com que o outro se ressentisse. Ron a fulminou ansiosamente, enquanto Harry, do seu outro lado, tinha fitado com determinação a frente da sala, seu queixo erguido de maneira desafiadoramente teimosa; ambos exigindo, em sua própria maneira, que ela tomasse um partido.

Tinha sido quase um alívio ouvir a fria e arrastada voz atrás de ela, e voltar-se para ver o loiro aproximar-se furtivamente deles. Não tinha sido intencional mas, pensando bem, ela estava bastante certa de que tinha lançado um olhar pateticamente suplicante para ele, do qual ele tinha desviado rapidamente.

"Não diga," Malfoy ridicularizou, fingindo assombro. "Problemas no paraíso? Não pode ser..." Sorrindo em satisfação, ele dobrou os braços e inclinou-se contra a borda da carteira, mais próximo de Harry, que o tinha observado com uma expressão que sugeria não ter nenhuma idéia do que o sonserino estava querendo. Isso, Hermione pensou, não podia ser bom.

Ron, de forma previsível, parecia estar prestes a arremessar-se na mera visão do outro garoto, a causa de suas atuais infelicidade e raiva. Tinha colocado uma mão em seu braço, disposto o permanecer calmo com as zombarias de Malfoy.

Mas, pela primeira vez, o loiro não parecia interessado numa briga. Perdeu o interesse em Hermione e Ron rápido o suficiente, e mudou sua atenção para Harry, que o considerou curiosamente. "Vamos, Potter. Por que você não tenta trabalhar com alguém competente, pra variar? Talvez consigamos um Passável para você, desta vez." (1) E com isso, virou-se e caminhou para o lado da Sonserina da sala de aula, ignorando as expressões atordoadas da maioria de seus colegas de classe.

Harry piscou, lançou um olhar para ela, e então agarrou sua mochila e seguiu o loiro que já se retirava. Ela observou a visão surrealista de seu amigo e Malfoy montando o equipamento e indo tratar de seus proprios trabalhos com uma civilidade que ela nunca pensou ser possível. Mesmo durante as poucas vezes em que ela os vira juntos, o par tinha brigado implicado um com o outro até certo ponto. Nunca realmente tinha ocorrido a Hermione que talvez eles realmente pudessem agir como amigos – amigos normais – ao inves de aliados relutantes. Ela tendeu a supor, como Ron, que Harry se sentisse pesaroso pelo sonserino, e o defendia porque tinha que fazê-lo. Mas agora, ela perguntava-se–

Foi abruptamente tirada de seus devaneios por Ron, que batia seu livro texto de Poções em cima da mesa com desnecessária força.

"Eu não entendo," ele murmurou sombriamente. "Não entendo _porra_ nenhuma do que está acontecendo! Eles não podem estar sérios com esta palhaçada. Harry não tem motivo algum para–"

Hermione suspirou e voltou-se para Ron, doente das mesmas reclamações que ela vinha ouvindo inúmeras vezes desde o retorno do ruivo. "Acho que chegou o momento onde você tem que aceitar que eles são amigos, Ron. Eles apenas são. Não sei por quê, mas é _verdade_".

Ron a fitou por alguns segundos antes de continuar, como se a garota não tivesse dito uma palavra. "Você sabe que eu tive que descobrir sozinho se Remus estava bem?"

Cansada, Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento. "Sim. Eu fui com você. Mas considerando que você saiu feito uma tempestade hoje de manhã quando Harry tentou – "

"Hermione! De que lado você está?"

E não havia fim a discussão, a tensão, a recusa teimosa de tirar aquilo a limpo. Aquilo a estava levando à loucura. Harry não tinha ligado muito para o fato de ela estar conversando com Ron, especialmente agora que ele tinha Malfoy – algo que começava a preocupá-la de uma nova maneira, enquanto ela os observava interagirem, e sabendo o que ela tinha feito sobre o lobisomem – mas se ela trocasse uma palavra amigável com Harry, isso fazia Ron a olhar como se ela fosse uma traidora. Era o quarto ano novamente, e ela tinha odiado esta situação tanto quanto agora.

**oOo**

"Estou apavorado que ele nunca mais me perdoe, Severus."

"Eu não sou seu conselheiro, Lupin. Você irá perceber que eu não me importo."

Remus, que estava acostumado àquele tipo de resposta, o ignorou. Sentou-se em um das poltronas de _squishy_ – ele sempre se surpreendia com o conforto dos aposentos do Mestre de Poção – perto da lareira. Uma vez que as masmorras eram congelantes nesta época do ano, ela ficava quase permanentemente acesa e o lobisomem relaxou com o calor.  
Eles tinham acabado de terminar outra sessão de Legilimencia, durante a qual Severus poliu as defesas que ele tinha construído, procurando qualquer sinal de que tivessem sido passados pra trás pelo Lorde das Trevas. Eventualmente, depois do que pareceram horas – e ele tinha a dor de cabeça para provar isso – o homem tinha anunciado que tudo _parecia_ bem. Naturalmente, a sua tarefa estava agora mais difícil do que já era, desde que tivera que compensar com a Marca e sua assinatura mágica. O Legilimente teve que tomar cuidado para não desencadear a pequena conexão que agora existia entre o lobisomem e o Lorde das Trevas, mas trabalhou ao redor dele com a mesma habilidade de sempre. Ajudou o fato que ele já soubesse os efeitos da Marca por experiência própria...

Atualmente, o Mestre de Poções andava distraidamente pela sala, apertando a ponte de seu nariz numa tentativa de dissipar a dor aguda, resultado do uso de prolongada magia mental. Lançava um olhar para Lupin de vez em quando, perguntando-se por que o homem se demorava ali, e suficientemente curioso para deixá-lo permanecer, durante um momento.

"Ele culpa você," o lobisomem comentou demoradamente.

"O meu coração está sangrando". Com um suspiro, Snape virou-se para considerar o outro homem. "Eu nunca tive tempo para toda esta ânsia adolescente de Potter. Você o mima, sabe. E o deixa insultá-lo".

"Como-?"

"Lupin, eu não digo facilmente, ou por pouco, mas fazer... o que você fez foi talvez o único ato respeitável que eu tenho conhecimento que você já cometeu. Este... _aborrecimento_ de Potter está diminuindo isso". Rolando os olhos, Snape continuou com sua andança.

Remus ficou silencioso, sentindo-se levemente confuso. Suspeitou, em algum lugar entre o desprezo para com Harry, que Severus o tinha cumprimentado. "Respeitável?", ele investigou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

O Mestre de Poções parou, considerando. "...É," ele admitiu por fim, como se a palavra tivesse sido arrancada dele. Não olhava o outro homem, em vez disso fitava as chamas. "Potter, embora lamente e pragueje contra a injustiça disso tudo, nunca entenderá o sacrifício que você fez nessa reunião. Um dia, ele terá que se acostumar com o que nós temos que fazer em nome desta guerra."

Remus pensou em negar as palavras, defender Harry, como ele sentia que devia, mas ele não conseguia juntar suas forças para isso. Em vez disso, encontrou-se se escostando para tras no sofa, fechando os olhos e sentindo-se, ridiculamente, como se tivesse acabado de ser vingado. "Obrigado, Severus", ele murmurou, e foi recompensado com uma espécie de grunhido ininteligível de reconhecimento.

**oOo**

Narcissa olhou bobamente ao seu redor, examinando o quarto em que havia sido acomodada para viver enquanto fazia arranjos em outro lugar. A propriedade Black que ela escolheu era menor do que a Mansão Malfoy, mas perfeitamente adequada. tinha pertencido anteriormente à Bella, mas foi colocada em seu nome quando a irmã foi presa. Agora, ela tinha elfos domésticos arrumando o local em preparação à sua chegada.

No entanto, antes de deixar Hogwarts, havia ainda uma coisa que ela tinha que resolver.

Como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido atendidos, houve uma batida na porta, e ela se levantou para graciosamente atravessar o quarto e cumprimentar seu filho. Draco esperava do lado de fora do quarto com a mesma hesitação que ele parecia ter desenvolvido perto dela atualmente. Ela abriu espaço e, após uma breve pausa, ele entrou.

"Você queria me ver?"

Ela sorriu e indicou as cadeiras próximas à lareira. "Sente-se, querido. Nós precisamos conversar."

Ele obedeceu lentamente, sua linguagem corporal positivamente gritando desconfiança.

Ela girou os olhos e se acomodou de frente para ele, pegando uma xícara de porcelana delicada e bebericando seu chá. Por um momento, ela se lembrou das tardes que eles passaram assim quando Draco era uma criança, e eles se sentavam no estúdio enquanto ela o ensinava a ler e a fazer contas, com o tilintar suave da xícara e do pires deixando um tom agradável a sua memória. Aqueles haviam sido tempos mais calmos que estes.

"Mãe...?"

Voltando ao presente, ela sacudiu levemente sua cabeça, voltando a focar sua atenção no garoto. Ele estava franzindo a testa em confusão, mas por baixo disso, ela podia ver seu nervosismo. Então ele realmente temia que ela descobrisse qualquer que fosse o segredo que ele estava guardando.

"Eu percebi -" ela começou formalmente, antes de parar com um suspiro. "Draco, _o que_ está acontecendo?"

Seu filho, ela decidiu, nunca seria capaz de parecer inocente. Ao invés disso, ele parecia um cervo preso numa rede. "Acontecendo?" ele repetiu, com olhos arregalados e ridiculamente inocentes. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Desde que cheguei aqui, o diretor tem insistido para que eu fale com você e descubra o que essa... essa _mudança_ é!"

"Mudança -?"

"Você pensou mesmo que eu não iria _perceber_?" Rapidamente, antes que sua voz chegasse a alturas ensurdecedoras, Narcissa se acalmou. "Eu sou sua _mãe_. O que você esperava? Que eu simplesmente ignoraria o fato de que alguma coisa está errada?"

"Nada está -"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Descansando sua xícara com um som seco, a mulher inclinou-se para a frente e o encarou fixamente. "Não só você se associou com Harry Potter - e eu devo acrescentar que o encontrei no seu _quarto_ naquela primeira noite - mas você também tem evitado qualquer contato comigo por meses, mesmo quando eu lhe escrevi -"

Finalmente, o sonserino encontrou sua voz. "O que, quando você me escreveu tentando me convencer a voltar para a Mansão, onde o pai teria... iria..." ele sacudiu a cabeça enojado e desviou o olhar.

Narcissa abriu a boca para responder, mas parou. "...Eu nunca lhe escrevi nada assim. Draco, eu estava _orgulhosa_ por você ter feito a mesma escolha que eu fiz: não se curvar para aquele louco."

Olhos cinzentos, um reflexo dos dela, voltaram em sua direção a contra gosto. "Era a sua letra", ele protestou fracamente, mesmo enquanto percebia que falsificar uma letra era uma tarefa facilmente possível para alguém como Lucius. "Eu nunca recebi nenhuma outra carta."

"Provavelmente por obra do diretor. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele estava interceptando qualquer coisa que viesse do seu pai ou de mim. Eu suspeitei disso, quando você nunca respondeu...". Narcissa deixou a voz morrer, pensando nas paginas que havia escrito nos últimos meses, perguntando o que havia acontecido para que ele mudasse de idéia, implorando para que ele respondesse, convencida de que ele havia cortado todo o contato para sempre por alguma razão desconhecida. "Draco..."

Teimosamente, o rapaz olhou para a mesa entre eles, examinando os detalhes da louça com um interesse determinado. Não iria responder. Não _podia_. E mesmo assim ele podia senti-la bisbilhotando, com aquela voz insistente dela, doce e aconchegante, e que sempre tirava a informação dele não importando se ele pretendia falar ou não. Era a voz que ela havia usado quando ele tinha sete anos, e para a qual ele tinha finalmente admitido ter quebrado o vaso caríssimo na sala de visitas; era a mesma expressão preocupada, atenta, que ela usava todas as vezes que queria que ele confessasse alguma coisa, normalmente alguma coisa sobre a qual ela já sabia.

Mas não, dessa vez ele iria resistir, porque agora ele não estava assumindo ser responsável pelos cacos de um ornamento aleatório. Isso era uma completa reviravolta em sua vida. E sim, ele podia tentar explicar para ela que nem... tudo havia mudado, mesmo que ele mesmo tivesse brigado com essa mesma idéia no começo. Em vão, ele poderia tentar defender a si mesmo e o que havia se tornado - mas Narcissa Malfoy, de sua própria maneira, era tão orgulhosa e sangue-puro quanto seu marido.

Não, ele não podia correr o risco de dizer a ela, porque ele não aguentaria sua expressão de horror.

"Mãe, eu não faço ideia do que você está falando", ele disse por fim, colocando sua bastante utilizada máscara sem espressão no lugar.

Ela o encarou por longos momentos, esperando que ele demonstrasse alguma abertura. Ele sempre o fazia antes, quando quer que ela quisesse saber alguma coisa, mas não agora. Eles nunca haviam encarado algo tão importante antes, e Draco estava pronto para mostrar que ele podia contrariar a mulher, quando preciso.

Finalmente, com um discreto som de desapontamento, ela pegou o chaleiro delicado que estava sentado entre os dois e completou outra xicara do líquido, empurrando-a na direção dele. Por educação, e resistindo à ânsia de girar os olhos, ele pegou a bebida e a bebericou distraidamente.

"Muito bem", ela continuou, ainda parecendo magoada. "Devemos começar alguma conversa sem sentido, então? Já que obviamente você não confia em mim para nada sério -"

"Oh, _mãe_..."

"Como foi o seu dia? Você está indo bem nas aulas, eu espero. Merlin sabe que nenhum filho meu vai..."

Ele se desligou do que ela estava falando enquanto ela continuou com as expectativas que tinha para ele, coçando os olhos e lutando contra um bocejo. Deus, ele estava cansado! Ele não estivera dormindo muito bem nos últimos tempos, com toda essa atividade - assim como devido a certos... sonhos que de algum jeito se esgueiraram por seu subconsciente, cortesia do maldito Potter, - e subitamente parecia como se sua exaustão o estivesse alcançando.

"Draco?"

Ele voltou a prestar atenção, sacudindo a cabeça para clarear a mente. "Sim?"

Sua mãe franziu a testa gentilmente, um movimento discreto de suas sobrancelhas. "O que você está escondendo de mim?", ela perguntou novamente, olhando-o intensamente e um pouco tristemente.

Ele suspirou, sacudiu a cabeça, e prontamente abriu a boca e falou de uma vez. "Eu sou um lobisomem."

Imediatamente, o mundo desabou. Era o que parecia, de qualquer forma. Ele se sentou rapidamente ereto, uma mão tampando estupidamente a boca como se ele pudesse pegar as palavras e colocá-las para dentro novamente, apagando o olhar chocado do rosto de sua mãe.

_Que...?_

_Por que_...?

_**... diabos?**_

Alguma porção distante de seu cérebro devia estar funcionando além do espanto incoerente, felizmente, já que repentinamente ele viu seu olhar desviar para a xícara de chá ainda segura firmemente em sua mão.

"Você me drogou...", ele murmurou, incrédulo. "Você me deu _Veritaserum_..."

Narcissa ainda não tinha se recomposto o suficiente para responder de nenhum modo gracioso, e pôde apenas sibilar um, "Você é _o quê_?"

"Um lobisomem", ele disse novamente, e fechou os olhos horrorizado. "Pare com isso."

"Como?", a voz dela estava mais firme agora, urgente.

"No começo do a-ano...", ele murmurou por entre dentes cerrados, tentando desesperadamente impedir as palavras de sair, mesmo enquanto ela as absorvia famintamente, se inclinando para a frente. Seus dedos se fincaram no braço macio do sofá, enquanto ele lutava com a poção que tirava a verdade dele, e a névoa em sua cabeça que tornava mais difícil de resistir. "Lu... Lupin me mordeu."

"O quê?" Abruptamente, a Malfoy estava em pé, sua postura radiando fúria de um jeito que ele nunca conhecera antes. Com os pulsos fechados aos seus lados, os dedos amassando o tecido macio de seu vestido. Seu rosto estava pálido com a raiva, e ela tremia visivelmente.

"Não -" ele tentou interrompê-la, mas foi cortado.

"Como você pôde não me contar sobre isso? Você devia - eu devia _estar_ aqui! Eu devia ter_sabido_! Por que ninguém me comunicou?"

Impelido a ser honesto, o sonserino respondeu sem encontrar os olhos dela. "Eu não queria que você soubesse. Nunca. E ninguém lhe contou porque eles juraram silêncio na esperança de que papai não descobrisse e me deserdasse publicamente." Ele riu sem humor. "Isso funcionou bem..."

Perdida, sua mãe o encarou, imóvel. Eventualmente, ela conseguiu sussurrar. "Foi isso? Foi esse o acordo que eles te deixaram fazer? A razão para Lupin ainda estar aqui, livre de consequências?"

Oh, Merlin, não. Não isso. Ele mordeu o labio até ter certeza de que iria sangrar, mas mesmo isso não podia impedir a resposta de subir por sua garganta como bile. "..._Sim_", ele cuspiu por fim. "Sim, mas você não pode -"

"Como eles se _atrevem_ a fazer isso?" Narcissa praticamente gritou, todos os traços da bruxa aristocrática e fina tinham desaparecido, deixando para trás a mãe desamparada. "Como eles podem justificar -? Como _ele_ pode -? Eu vou _matá-lo_ por isso -"

E então a situação piorou, se possível. Draco teve apenas um segundo para perceber que o lobo nele estava acordando ao som da ameaça, antes de suas feições mudarem levemente e de ele sentir seus instintos tomarem o comando.

"Mãe, _**não!**_"

Narcissa congelou com o som da voz que emergiu da boca de seu filho. Não era o tom frio e refinado que ela sempre conheceu. Longe disso, era o rosnado de alguma coisa que não era mais humana. Ela se encolheu sem perceber, tanto pelo som quanto pela visão que o garoto apresentou a ela.

Um pouco desorientado por se encontrar de pé, Draco ignorou o corte que apareceu em seu lábio, onde um canino havia perfurado a pele, rapidamente passando a língua pelo local para remover o traço de sangue. Mal estava conseguindo manter suas ações sob controle. Com a combinação de Veritasserum o fazendo ficar um pouco aéreo, seu próprio pânico surgindo sob a superfície, e a raiva do lobo rosnando incoerentemente, era um esforço absurdo tentar se segurar desesperadamente a algum fiapo de pensamento coeso.

Ainda compelido a dizer a verdade, quando normalmente ele provavelmente teria encontrado alguma outra desculpa para o que estava prestes a dizer, Draco sacudiu a cabeça inflexivelmente. "Você não pode tocar em Lupin por isso", ele disse firmemente, conhecendo-a bem o suficiente para imaginar o quanto ela destruiria o outro lobisomem se tivesse a motivação.

"_Por quê_? Certamente você quer que ele seja punido -"

"Ele já foi", Draco respondeu automaticamente, pensando na culpa do homem, e na Marca que ele havia recebido algumas noites atrás. "Mas, mãe, eu não _posso_ deixar você fazer mais nada com ele."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça incredulamente, e Draco podia ouvir a pergunta que ela queria gritar para ele.

Bem, aí vinha outra admissão embaraçosa. Ele não tentou lutar contra ela, sabendo que era inútil, mesmo que aquela ponta de pensamento racional estremecesse. "Ele é parte da minha... matilha."

E ali estava algo que ele nunca achou que teria que admitir. Bom Deus, ele tinha uma matilha. Ele tinha uma _matilha_.

Narcissa piscou. "Sua...?"

Com tanta dignidade quanto foi capaz de juntar, ele levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. "Matilha. Sim. Você não pode contar, não pode prendê-lo, não pode amaldiçoá-lo, porque ele é... é... Bem, você ouviu da primeira vez."

Lentamente, as feições do lobo foram dando lugar às de Draco, conforme o temperamento de seu filho voltava a acalmar. Ela assistiu, horrorizada e fascinada, enquanto presas retraiam-se e olhos escureciam e voz tornavasse suave e humana mais uma vez.

E então, finalmente, parecia tê-la atingido o que exatamente tinha acontecido com seu filho. Ela levantou uma mão trêmula para a boca, sem saber, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o que fazer.

Draco a encarou incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, ainda que com o estranho sentimento de que ele deveria confortá-la, ou ao menos se desculpar. Ele deu as costas a ela, no entanto, assim ela não veria o terror em seus olhos. Ele não queria que ela soubesse. Ele não queria que ela tivesse sabido _nada_ daquilo...

"Potter sabe, não sabe?"

Malfoy se perguntou se teria escutado a pergunta quase inaudível sem a ajuda dos sentidos aguçados do lobo. "Sim. Ele salvou minha vida quando aconteceu."

"É este o motivo dessa amizade?"

Draco considerou por um momento, antes de sacudir a cabeça, ainda sem encará-la. "Não. Na verdade não.". E ela teria que arrancar os outros detalhes sobre _isso_ dele, se pudesse.

Mas nenhuma outra pergunta foi feita. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela nele, mas não se atreveu a virar-se e ver por si mesmo qual era a expressão no rosto da mulher. Era demais para o orgulho 'sangue puro' e alegria dela. Aquilo tudo estava acabado, agora, porque ele não era mais nem mesmo um bruxo, era? Ele era um maldito lobisomem, e um tão envolvido nisso que já estava até mesmo defendendo a pessoa responsável por lhe inflingir a maldição.

O silêncio prosseguiu, com a mesma força, até que fosse um grande esforço permanecer calmo, parado. Desistindo, Draco virou-se hesitantemente.

Narcissa estava diretamente atrás dele, e ele a olhou surpreso, se perguntando como ela tinha se movido sem que ele percebesse.

"Você devia ter me contado...", ela suspirou novamente, fazendo aquela onda estranha de culpa voltar.

E então ela o abraçou.

Ele estava tão perplexo que congelou completamente, vagamente se perguntando o que ela achava que estava fazendo. Ela não tinha _ouvido_ tudo? Ela não tinha prestando atenção...?

E ainda assim sua mãe continuou se segurando a ele como se nunca fosse soltá-lo, fazendo-o ficar tão desconfortável quanto nunca esteve, apesar da pequena voz no fundo de sua mente que gritava em alívio e reafirmação. Estranhamente, ele acariciou o ombro dela e murmurou a única coisa que estava, inutilmente, vindo a sua cabeça.

"Eu não acredito que você me drogou..."

-

**Notas de tradução:******

**(1)** - Frase original: "Maybe we can get you a passing grade this time."


	35. Criatividade

**Autora:**Sakuri

**Tradução:**Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares:**Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação:**R

**Disclaimer da autora:**Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:**Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Olimakiella. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos:**SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas:**Werewolf!Draco

_**Capítulo 35:**____Criatividade_

"Sua mãe foi pra casa, então?"

"É. Os elfos domésticos foram buscar as coisas dela na Mansão ontem à noite. Ela partiu esta manhã."

"... E ela está... sabe, levando numa boa?"

Virando a cabeça levemente, assim o vento assopraria para longe o cabelo de seus olhos, Draco deu de ombros.

"Surpreendentemente, sim. Chorou algumas vezes - Deus, odeio quando ela faz isso - e ela ainda quer assistir Lupin sofrer uma morte dolorosa, mas... é. Ela está indo bem." Ele franziu o cenho, ainda vagamente surpreso com as lembranças.

"Imaginei que ela ficaria," Harry falou calmamente, sua respiração saindo embaçada no ar frio enquanto ele caminhava ao lado do loiro, seus tênis quebrando os galhos secos no chão.

"Oh, fala sério," Draco murmurou, dando uma olhada com o canto dos olhos em seu companheiro. "Eu bem sei o que você pensou, Potter. Você estava esperando que eu fosse deserdado pela segunda vez nesse maldito mês."

O grifinório sorriu de lado em divertimento. "Pensei não...", ele protestou sem determinação, sorrindo.

Draco fez um som cético e balançou desapontado a cabeça. "É uma boa coisa que você seja um melhor jogador de quadribol do que mentiroso, porque senão seria uma prática inteiramente sem sentido." Dito isso, ele colocou a vassoura que carregava numa posição melhor sobre seu ombro e satisfeito consigo mesmo olhou o outro garoto.

Harry, Firebolt em mãos, o encarou de volta enquanto resumiam seu caminho até o campo. Ele não tinha se incomodado em trocar suas roupas para o uniforme de quadribol; ao invés disso, vestiu um _jeans_ desalinhado, um blusão velho e o cachecol da Grifinória. Da mesma forma, Draco também parecia estar vestido casualmente - de um jeito que Harry não acreditava ser possível em se tratando do sonserino - usando o único suéter que possuía que não era feito sob medida e o cachecol da própria casa.

Ele olhou para as arquibancadas vazias e para o campo, pensativo, ouvindo o eco dos gritos e insultos que tinham soado ali ao longo dos anos e, mesmo agora, ecoavam em sua memória. Próximo a ele, o sonserino tinha a mesma expressão contemplativa, sem dúvida revivendo suas próprias experiências de jogo.

Harry deu uma cotovelada nele antes de montar sua Firebolt. "Pronto?", ele perguntou, olhando a pequena bola de ouro que o outro apanhador segurava, e que já lutava pela liberdade.

O loiro respondeu montando sua própria vassoura e dando início a uma lenta subida enquanto olhava expectante para o grifinório. Harry o seguiu, os olhos movendo-se num rápido movimento para o lado quando o sonserino soltou o pomo e este se afastou rápido dos dois.

"É melhor você não jogar truques baratos como Chang fez!", Draco o chamou e eles subiram juntos.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e teve de sorrir. "E eu que pensei que você chamaria aquilo de um truque sonserino," ele apontou com falsa inocência, ecoando as palavras que ele uma vez teria tomado como um insulto.

"Lave sua boca, Potter!", o loiro cuspiu, parecendo ofendido. "Há uma lista muito pequena de pessoas a quem eu dou esta honra, e Chang não está nela!"

O grifinório riu. "E eu estou?"

"Você tem seus momentos", o sonserino consentiu, com relutância. Sua expressão ficou vaga por mais alguns segundos antes de um sorriso de diversão genuína cruzar suas feições, e ele riu. "Bem, o que você está esperando, Potter? Um convite?" E, sem qualquer outro aviso decente, ele acelerou o ritmo com um impulso de velocidade, explodindo no céu na trilha do pomo de ouro.

Sorrindo selvagemente, Harry partiu em perseguição. 1

Com o final das aulas do dia, Ron sentou-se na Sala Comunal sem mais nada para fazer. Ele odiava ter de admitir, mas estava entediado. Hermione estava num daqueles dias que significava que você não obteria a sua atenção a menos que estivesse citando _"Hogwarts: Uma História"_, e Harry ... Bem. Ron não sabia onde Harry estava, e nem fazia questão de saber, muito obrigado.

Melancolicamente, ele apoiou os pés sobre uma banqueta próxima e jogou-se para trás na poltrona, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia para quem o encarasse por muito tempo. Ele poderia ter recorrido ao xadrez, mas a maioria dos grifinórios se recusava a jogar com ele nos últimos dias, sabendo que iria inevitavelmente perder. Além disso, ele não estava com paciência para xadrez no momento.

Suspirando dramaticamente, olhou em volta procurando algo para fazer, os olhos percorrendo os outros ocupantes da sala. Lilá e Parvatti estavam, como sempre, sentadas fofocando e rindo a um canto. Colin sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, sua câmera em seu colo e tinha o que parecia ser um álbum aberto diante dele. Neville estava podando algum tipo de árvore em miniatura, com uma concentração que fez a cabeça de Ron doer apenas em assistir.

Ele revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar, sentindo-se irracionalmente irritado que ninguém o divertisse. Merlin, com certeza havia alguma coisa para fazer por ali? Além da lição de casa.

Ele olhou para o lado de Lilá no momento em que ela levantou-se de repente e, arrastando Parvatti, dirigiu-se para a escada que levava aos dormitórios dos garotos. Seamus estava acenando para as duas animadamente.

Carrancudo, Ron inclinou-se para frente, tentando perscrutar e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas as meninas já tinham desaparecido lá em cima. E, mesmo enquanto ele olhava, outros estudantes começavam a se agitar, murmurando curiosos. Seamus ainda estava indicando o quarto, explicando algo que Ron não podia ouvir. Em poucos segundos, as pessoas estavam seguindo o exemplo de Lilá, subindo apressadamente para o dormitório.

Perplexo, Ron se levantou e seguiu até o rapaz irlandês, com o objetivo de exigir saber o que estava acontecendo, mas Seamus virou-se e correu até as escadas. Enfurecido, o ruivo correu atrás dele.

Seu quarto estava lotado. Grifinórios amontoados num dos lados do quarto, murmurando e empurrando-se.

Com os olhos arregalados em indignidade, Ron levou um momento para reunir-se a eles, e então foi resumindo o seu caminho através da massa de pessoas, rosnando incoerentemente para si mesmo.

"Você consegue ver -?"

"Uou-"

"O que eles estão fazendo -?"

"Isso é muito legal -"

Os trechos das conversas eram absurdos até que ele chegou à frente da pequena multidão para encontrar Seamus e Katie praticamente pendurados para fora da janela, suas expressões estavam extasiadas.

"O que vocês estão olhando?", Ron perguntou ao alcançá-los.

Sem se virar, Katie alcançou um braço por de trás dela até encontrar sua camisa e agarrá-lo, em seguida, puxando-o para o lugar entre ela e Seamus. Ele tropeçou, rebateu a mão da garota e olhou para cima.

E soube imediatamente o que todos eles estavam olhando. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

"... O que eles estão fazendo?"

Katie abanou a cabeça em espanto. "É um jogo de apanhadores... Você já os viu voar assim? Qualquer um deles?"

Ron ficou em silêncio, fixado nas listras de cor turva que cortaram o céu cinzento de um lado para o outro, acima do campo de Quadribol, a toda a velocidade e sem restrição.

Mesmo de seu ponto de vista distante, ele sabia que não era o mesmo tipo de vôo usado em um jogo. Um jogo real era sobre eficiência e tática; o que ele estava vendo era um teatro aéreo que simplesmente não poderia ser realizado com outros jogadores no caminho. Ele se perguntava, distraído, se os apanhadores sequer estavam realmente procurando o pomo ou se eles estavam só mostrando um nível de velocidade e habilidade que nunca puderam ser exibidos.

Como que à distância, ele ouviu Colin sussurrando: "Eu tenho que tirar algumas fotos disto ...". Veio o som da porta se abrindo e os pés batendo na descida das escadas. Uma segunda pausa, e então a cabeça de Katie chicoteou ao redor, fixando os olhos nele.

"Venha, Weasley. Precisamos de lugares melhores ...". Mais uma vez, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a frente de sua camisa, e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que estava sendo arrastado a força do quarto com o resto de sua equipe de quadribol, enquanto a maioria de seus colegas de casa corriam para tomar seu lugar na janela.

Ele estava rodopiando em queda livre, o chão congelado acelerando assustadoramente em sua direção, o ar gélido e cortante entrando por suas roupas e cabelo. Tentou respirar contra o fluxo de muito oxigênio e, com dedos dormentes, agarrou-se como pôde à vassoura.

Bem a tempo de evitar uma colisão, deu um impulso para cima e passou raspando no campo gramado, satisfeito com o arrepio de medo que tomou suas veias.

Olhou de relance para cima para ver seu companheiro serpentear por entre as arquibancadas do outro lado. Cabelos loiros brilhavam contra o céu nublado de inverno. Sem pensar, o grifinório continuou a encarar mesmo quando retornou a um ponto mais alto de vantagem, circulando preguiçosamente, fascinado pelos movimentos do sonserino.

O estilo de Draco havia mudado, ele tinha certeza. Perguntou-se se a diferença se dava devido aos reflexos do lobisomem, ou simplesmente porque ele não estava tão tenso quanto costumava ficar durante os jogos. O outro apanhador parecia mais gracioso no ar de repente, mais calmo, mais confiante.

Depois de um tempo, ocorreu-lhe que ele tinha se distraído nos últimos cinco minutos. Se recompondo, balançou a cabeça e deu uma olhada em volta em busca do pomo de ouro, procurando em todos os cantos do campo.

Surpreendentemente, não levou muito tempo até localizá-lo, pairando sobre o traçado do meio de campo. Harry o viu e inclinou-se para frente, cerrando os dentes com esforço e excitação. Do outro lado do campo, Draco notou seu movimento pelo canto dos olhos e, sem pensar, virou sua vassoura e mirou o grifinório que se aproximava. O pomo tremulou entre eles e iniciou-se uma corrida para ver quem o alcançaria primeiro.  
Draco pressionou-se contra a vassoura e inclinou-se para frente, seus olhos fixados na pequena bola dourada a sua frente, desviando os olhos apenas uma vez para seu rival, apenas para ver sua própria expressão determinada espelhada ali. O vento machucava seus olhos enquanto avançava pelo ar, fazendo-o estreitá-los até que o mundo se resumisse ao pomo e a Harry.² Ele se esqueceu de respirar, posicionando-se na vassoura, pronto para estender a mão.

Então o pomo, como se sentisse que estava encurralado, subiu como um foguete. A cabeça de Harry voltou-se para cima para olhá-lo, os olhos vasculhando o céu. A bola de ouro viajava verticalmente, quase se perdendo entre as nuvens.

"Potter!"

Harry abaixou o olhar em choque, tendo se esquecido que estava indo em direção ao outro apanhador. Harry fez menção de desviar a vassoura, mas hesitou quando percebeu a intenção do sonserino. Draco gritou novamente e, sorrindo em desafio, estendeu o braço.

O grifinório entendeu num segundo. Reagindo instintivamente, ele desviou-se levemente para a direita de modo que passasse apenas raspando pelo outro jogador, e também estendeu sua mão, agarrando o pulso do outro garoto quando eles cruzaram no ar. Imediatamente, a força de suas velocidades combinadas fez Harry sentir um segundo de desorientação enquanto eles giravam. Com alguma dificuldade, ele puxou o cabo de sua vassoura para cima, nunca soltando o pulso de seu companheiro, e de repente os dois estavam subindo numa espiral apertada.

Impressionado, ele riu em pura excitação. Seus dedos gradualmente perderam seu aperto no loiro, mas o movimento continuou até que os dois estivessem angulados praticamente na vertical, sua espiral ainda intacta. Seus olhos se desviavam entre o pomo e Draco, que voava exatamente no mesmo nível que ele. O sonserino estava absolutamente focado, seu rosto virado para cima. Todo seu refinamento tinha desaparecido em algum momento de sua perseguição. Seu cachecol verde tinha se perdido no caminho e o cabelo pálido batia em seu pescoço. Ele deixou seus olhos cair em Harry uma vez, e eles estavam novamente azulados como os do lobo.

O grifinório nunca o achara tão atraente.

Juntos, eles continuaram subindo e subindo, lutando pela liderança. Agora, o pomo estava bem em frente a eles, tentando escapar freneticamente de suas garras. Harry lutou para segurar-se à vassoura e estender a mão ao mesmo tempo. Ouviu o grunhido de protesto de Draco quando seus dedos ralaram o prêmio, tão perto-

Escorregou. Automaticamente, a mão que alcançava o pomo retraiu-se, agarrando-se ao cabo da vassoura para impedir a queda.

O sonserino o ultrapassou, sua mão estendendo-se e capturando a pequena bola.

Harry estava em choque quando Draco deu a volta e veio na direção dele, parecendo tão atônito quanto. Ele segurava o pomo como se não tivesse muita certeza do que fazer com ele, os olhos redondos e piscando.

"Eu consegui...?"

Harry teve que rir com a honesta descrença no rosto de seu companheiro. "Boa captura," comentou, começando a guiar a Firebolt para baixo. Draco o seguiu na descida. Fora de vista, o grifinório sorriu. Quando a ficha finalmente caísse, ele jamais ouviria o fim daquela historia.

Somente quando alcançaram o chão foi que Harry percebeu. Congelou em surpresa em frente ao time inteiro de quadribol da Grifinória mais Colin Creevey, que batia fotos como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele resistiu ao impulso de azarar a maldita câmera.

Draco parou ao seu lado, hesitando um pouco. Harry deu uma olhada nele e se preparou. "Vamos," murmurou, e moveu-se para encarar seus amigos, o sonserino logo atrás.

Não demorou muito para ele perceber que, sim, o time _inteiro_ estava presente – Ron inclusive. Sua atenção foi diretamente para o ruivo, que o encarou de volta inexpressivo por um momento antes de desviar o olhar, teimoso. Harry estreitou os seus em resposta, mas o gesto passou despercebido pelo outro garoto.

Katie caminhou até ele e cruzou os braços. "_Por que_, Potter, você não joga tão bem assim nos jogos?"

Harry a olhou incrédulo. "Eu acabei de _perder_," ele apontou.

"Não é- Você o quê?" A atenção dela voltou-se para Draco, e então para o pomo que ainda se debatia em sua mão. "Primeira vez para tudo, suponho..." falou enfim, severamente.

Lançando um olhar furioso, o loiro, sem uma palavra, ergueu o dedo para a garota. O insulto, de alguma forma, perdeu o efeito devido sua aparência bagunçada.

Harry suspirou. "Por que vocês – Colin, abaixe esse negócio, 'tá legal? – por que vocês todos estão aqui fora?"

Os outros membros do time começaram a se aproximar, lançando olhares suspeitos para o sonserino. Ginny parou ao lado de Katie, o olhando curiosamente. "Nós estávamos assistindo vocês lá da Torre," ela confessou, sem vergonha. "Aquilo foi brilhante, Harry."

Draco fez um som de desdém e rolou os olhos. "Claro, todos os créditos vão para o Potter, como sempre..."

A garota ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Qualquer um pensaria que você está com ciúmes, Malfoy."

O sonserino sorriu friamente e ergueu o pomo. "Não tenho razão para estar," murmurou contente consigo mesmo.

Exasperado, Harry desviou de Ginny e Katie e começou a caminhar. A Firebolt jogada sobre seu ombro. Ele estava se sentindo bem depois do jogo, mas por algum motivo a chegada de seu time tinha feito seu humor cair. Ele queria voltar para casa.

"Ô! Potter!" Draco chamou irritado, o seguindo com um olhar de desgosto ao passar pelos outros grifinórios.

Katie assistiu os dois irem embora com um leve franzir de cenho. Ao seu lado, Ginny parecia divertida e Ron, que tinha se juntado a elas com a partida de Malfoy, estava impassível.

"Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não?" Katie perguntou para os dois irmãos.

Ginny a olhou com um ponto de interrogação no rosto. 3

Ela suspirou lamentosa. "Eu nunca vi o Harry jogar tão bem. E Malfoy ganhou mesmo assim. A Grifinória está ferrada."

Ron olhou ameaçador para os apanhadores que se afastavam. "Bastardo..." ele murmurou soturno, embora fosse impossível dizer a qual dos dois garotos ele estava se referindo.

"E justiça foi finalmente feita." Draco comemorou vitorioso enquanto eles entravam na escola. Estava sorrindo, claramente satisfeito, exibindo mais uma vez o pomo capturado e praticamante sacudindo-o na cara do grifinório.

Harry o olhou exasperado. "Não era pra você ter guardado isso quando acabamos?," ele perguntou secamente, quase torcendo para acabar com o bom humor irritante do outro.

O sonserino deu de ombros. "Provavelmente," ele respondeu, examinando seu prêmio. "Mas eu estou pensando em mantê-lo como recordação."

"Oh, Deus..."

Draco sorriu com o pavor na voz do companheiro, divertido. Sim, ele definitivamente continuaria cantando vantagem sobre isso para o outro garoto por algum tempo. Ele sentia como se essa fosse sua primeira vitória em muito tempo, a primeira vez que ele vencera o grifinório honestamente, sem recorrer a truques ou falhando espetacularmente.

"Você só está chateado," ele acusou, tentando jogar as mechas embaraçadas de cabelo molhado e bagunçado para trás, em vão.

Harry fez um som indignado, mas não teve chance de responder.

"Draco!"

Eles se viraram ao som do grito para ver três outros sonserinos entrarem em sua cola. Pansy e Blaise, que Harry sabia terem sido o mais próximo do que poderia chamar de melhores amigos do loiro, pareciam mais do que um pouco relutantes enquanto caminhavam atrás do terceiro, Nott, que se aproximou com o que parecia ser uma cópia mal feita da expressão presunçosa de Draco. Harry lutou contra a vontade de rir da tentativa óbvia do menino de usurpar o posto de Principe da Sonserina.

"Eu vi o seu showzinho lá fora." Nott disse quando parou na frente do par.

Draco não pareceu impressionado e sim um pouco irritado. "Devíamos vender ingressos da próxima vez?," ele perguntou para ninguém em particular, fechando a cara.

Harry o olhou discretamente, percebendo a mudança de atitude. Na defensiva, o loiro subitamente reverteu sua expressão para o desprezo e fria superioridade que Harry conheceu por tanto tempo, até poucos meses atrás. Irônico, ele pensou, que agora eram os próprios sonserinos os que recebiam essa atitude, enquanto Harry suspeitava que ele era o unico que havia visto o lobisomem sorrir como ele vinha fazendo na última hora.

"Só porque você chupou Potter" Nott estava dizendo sarcasticamente quando ele voltou a prestar atenção, "isso não quer dizer que você pode entregar as táticas de quadribol da sonserina, Malfoy."

Draco o olhou incrédulo. "Como é...?" Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram lentamente - um sinal que o grifinório reconhecia, mas que Nott evidentemente perdeu.

"Por que você _pensa_ que ele está aí com você?" o garoto demandou, olhando Harry com uma careta, mas guardando a expressão real de desdém para Draco. "Talvez Potter seja mais sonserino do que nós imaginamos já que ele está obviamente manipulando _você_ perfeitamente. É uma coisa triste de se ver."

O lobisomem parecia mais chocado do que qualquer coisa, piscando sem palavras. Harry quase se encolheu. Lentamente, ele recuou alguns passos, encostou sua Firebolt na parede e cruzou os braços, virando-se para olhar Nott de uma maneira que beirava a piedade. Ele se lembrou de seu acordo com Draco de serem iguais, e o que o loiro havia dito na época. _"E se acontecer uma batalha entre eu e outro sonserino, pelo amor de Deus,__**deixe**__!"_. E era o que Harry pretendia fazer. Sinceramente, ele pensou, Nott merecia o que estava prestes a receber.

O idiota parecia distraído também. Ele não apenas deixou de perceber a expressão de Draco - quase completamente vazia pela raiva - como também não pareceu notar que, de uma hora para outra, estava completamente sozinho. Tanto Blaise quanto Pansy haviam paralisado e ido se juntar a Harry, próximo à parede, onde os três observaram numa expectativa silenciosa, unidos nesse breve instante.

"Merlin, Draco, você conseguiu afundar ainda mais, não foi?" Nott provocou, cercando o outro rapaz, tirando vantagem de sua estatura mais alta como forma de intimidação. O loiro nem ao menos piscou, meramente encarando em frente, os olhos no nível da gola da camisa do outro. Nott, erroneamente, entendeu aquilo como submissão e continuou. "Meu Deus, agarrando-se a_Potter_? Eu sempre soube que você gostava de dinheiro, mas vender-se a esse ponto..."

Harry podia apontar com precisão o momento em que Nott fora longe demais. Ele considerou intervir, então, mas como se lesse sua mente Blaise o segurou pelo ombro com força, mantendo-o no lugar. Ele não lutou muito contra isso, para falar a verdade. Decidiu que tomaria frente apenas se as coisas saíssem do controle.

Ao invés do jorro de mágica que Harry esperava, precedida por grandes e cruéis movimentos de varinha, Draco quase não se mexeu quando sua varinha escorregou de seu esconderijo dentro da manga de suas vestes. Apenas o leve contrair de seus dedos alertou o grifinório, que teve de admirar sua astúcia. Nott, obviamente, falhou em se defender quando o ataque finalmente veio.

O loiro murmurou inaudivelmente, fazendo com que fosse impossível saber qual maldição ele tinha usado, apenas que fez o outro sonserino abruptamente cair de joelhos com um olhar de espanto, seus braços de repente presos em suas costas. Automaticamente, ele começou a lutar contra aquilo, mas era como se cordas invisíveis o mantessem aos pés de Draco.

Entrando em pânico, ele intercedeu a Pansy e Blaise. "Pelo amor de Deus, _façam_ alguma coisa!"

Draco olhou os outros dois também, calmo, meramente esperando para ver se teria interrupções. Quando ninguém se mexeu, ele perdeu interesse e voltou-se para Nott, gentilmente usando sua varinha para pender o queixo do garoto para cima até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Viu o início de um velho medo aparecer ali, corroendo a arrogância que ele mostrara antes.

"Você está tentando me substituir, Nott?" ele perguntou em voz baixa, dando tapinhas com a varinha na mandíbula do outro. "Não acredito que você inspire a mesma lealdade." Ele fez um gesto na direção dos três espectadores, que assistiam friamente.

O garoto empurrou-se contra suas amarras, virando o rosto da expressão de escárnio com um rosnado. "Vá se foder, Malfoy."

Draco sorriu torto, e isso era um vício. "Não se lembrou do seu lugar ainda?" perguntou zombeteiro, lentamente abaixando-se até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.  
Sem aviso, ele estendeu a mão, desatou a gravata do sonserino e desatou os primeiros botões de sua camisa.

"Que merda você está fazendo?" Nott guinchou, tentando afastar-se para trás, mas falhando completamente.

"Te lembrando," Draco respondeu simplesmente.

Ele brandiu a varinha com um floreio, e os olhos de seu cativo se fixaram nela em um terror tão óbvio que o loiro deu uma risadinha. Sim, ele era perfeitamente capaz de machucar o desgraçado – ele até poderia, em outra hora ou lugar – mas azará-lo e só seria muito generoso. Draco tinha descoberto que o melhor método de punição no que diz respeito a seus colegas de classe não era a dor, era a humilhação.

Harry assistiu em mórbida fascinação enquanto o lobisomem abria a camisa de Nott para deixar exposto o pedaço de pele do lado esquerdo de seu peito, e lentamente tocava a ponta de sua varinha na carne enquanto sua vítima praticamente hiperventilava. Nott continuou a lutar contra as amarras, mas Draco o ignorou, seus lábios se movendo sem som enquanto proferiam um encantamento.

Por um momento, o grifinório se preocupou que Draco pudesse estar entrando em mais problemas com o uso de um feitiço das trevas ou algo assim. Cerrou os punhos, compartilhando um olhar preocupado com Blaise, que parecia estar tendo os mesmos pensamentos que ele.

Mas enquanto Harry olhava, a boca aberta para protestar, os esforços de Nott em se livrar cessaram e ele olhou para baixo chocado. Linhas negras tinham começado a se formar em sua pele, formando uma familiar caligrafia que Harry reconhecera de bilhetes trocados.

Em curvas e giros, estava escrito: _Em serviço de D. Malfoy, Príncipe da Sonserina_.

Harry engasgou em incredulidade. Oh, ele não estava vendo aquilo. Draco _não_ tinha tatuado seu próprio nome na pele do garoto. Ele não era tão estúpido, certamente…

O loiro examinou seu trabalho, parecendo ponderar sobre a frase por um momento, antes de rapidamente se colocar em pé, dando tapinhas conciliadores no ombro de Nott.

"O que você fez…?" A voz do rapaz estava apagada em horror e incredulidade enquanto ele olhava para baixo e balançava a cabeça.

"Só colocando você no seu lugar," Draco respondeu ingênuo, vagamente girando a varinha por entre longos, hábeis dedos. Mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados e suas roupas de quadribol, ele exalava superioridade.

Então, inclinando-se para baixo, ele abaixou a voz e sibilou na orelha do outro, "Estou de volta ao poder, Nott. Você faria melhor em lembrar disto."

Ele acenou a varinha sem cuidado e o rapaz tombou para longe dele, colocando-se sobre os pés com dificuldade e esfregando os pulsos como se eles tivessem sido esfolados. Encarou Draco sem dizer uma palavra, os olhos arregalados e assustados, fechando o colarinho de sua camisa para esconder a frase marcada em sua pele.

O loiro sorriu desdenhoso. "Saia," ele ordenou bruscamente, e se esquivou quando Nott apressou-se em escaper, encarando Draco ressentidamente enquanto passava, antes de desaparecer no saguão.

O lobisomem o assistiu partir com um ar de mofa antes de voltar-se para suas companhias remanescentes. Ele olhou desconfiado os dois sonserinos, então deu uma olhada rápida no grifinório, meio que esperando por desaprovação. Mas os três pareciam apenas surpresos.

Finalmente, foi Harry quem quebrou o silêncio. "O Príncipe da Sonserina?" repetiu céticamente. "Eu pensei que você não encorajasse esse apelido?"

Draco deu de ombros enquanto caminhava até eles, casualmente escondendo sua varinha de volta na manga. "Nunca subestime o poder de um título, Potter. Nós, que não sobrevivemos a Maldição da Morte, temos que fazer nosso melhor com o nome que nos é dado. Infelizmente, o meu acontece de ser um pouco mais pretencioso do que a maioria."

O grifinório zombou. Ele achava divertido ouvir Draco admitir aquilo.

Blaise tossiu suavemente, chamando a atenção do loiro. "Eu espero que aquilo não seja um feitiço permanente," falou em total calma, examinando suas unhas com a atitude de alguém acostumado com esse tipo de ocorrência.

"Desaparecerá em algumas semanas," Draco respondeu, com a mesma calma. Harry rolou os olhos, exasperado com sonserinos em geral. Aquilo tudo era um jogo de poder, decidiu, um sem morais ou maneiras.

"Acredito que vocês acrescentarão os adornos necessários neste pequeno incidente?" o loiro continuou, olhando de um para o outro do par sonserino.

Pansy sorriu – não o tipo de sorriso que tendia a um flerte que ela costumava dar, mas um digno de um sonserinos. "Claro, Draco querido. Você esperava por menos?" Ela pausou, e então acrescentou, "Não que tenhamos muito mais a acrescentar, depois daquela marquinha sua."

E com isso, ela agarrou o braço de Blaise e o arrastou para as masmorras, ambos assentindo para Harry ao passarem por ele.

"O que foi isso…?" o grifinório eventualmente perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

"Aquilo foi eu pegando minha reputação de volta," Draco respondeu, chegando mais perto e reassumindo seu olhar de profunda satisfação. Sua vassoura tinha ficado abandonada no chão onde ele tinha estado com Nott, mas naquele momento ele estava contente por tê-la deixado lá.

Harry piscou, surpreso com a súbita proximidade. Suas costas estavam contra a parede, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco acuado. Desconfortável, ele afetadamente tentou uma pose o mais casual que conseguisse, cruzando seus braços inconscientemente. Depois de assistir o sonserino reestabelecer sua autoridade tão eficientemente e sem remorsos, ele se sentia bastante atônito. Tinha se esquecido de como Draco podia ser quando provocado.

Seu lobo interior estava rosnando alegremente sobre o que considerava uma bem-sucedida vitória em cima de um humilhado inimigo e a proximidade de seu companheiro, e ele mesmo tinha ficado impressionado com o fato do grifinório ter mantido sua palavra sobre ficar fora do assunto. A combinação era intoxicante, fazendo-o se esquecer de quaisquer reservas que tivesse.

"O que você está fazendo…?" Harry perguntou, sua voz quase o desertando.

Draco balançou a cabeça e admitiu honestamente, "Não tenho idéia…" Hesitante, flexionou os dedos, então estendeu as mãos e os passou pelo blusão de Harry. Ele olhou para baixo imediatamente depois disso e interrompeu o toque, como que acordado para o fato de que o gesto não era algo que ele devesse ter se permitido.

Harry assitiu o jogo de nervos no rosto do garoto loiro com fascinação. Sem pensar, descruzou os braços e deixou-os cair, removendo suas barreiras. Era óbvio o que o sonserino pensava que ele queria, e embora ele achasse a não-característica timidez afetuosa, Harry tinha de se perguntar se aquele era o melhor caminho para aquela situação. Ele olhou em volta desamparado, quase esperando que alguém se aproximasse pelo corredor.

Mas não havia ninguém ali a não ser os dois, e o silêncio estava se tornando excruciante.

"Olha, Draco..."

Ao som de seu nome, Draco desistiu. Deu um passo à frente sem pensar, movendo-se para descançar sua testa no ombro do grifinório e suas mãos na cintura do rapaz.

Harry congelou, ficando totalmente tenso com o inesperado contato de corpo inteiro. Seus braços permaneceram fixos aos seus lados, não se atrevendo a tocar no sonserino.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito- "

Draco não se moveu. "Eu disse. E eu odeio isso." Ele virou a cabeça, então sua respiração roçou o pescoço de seu companheiro.

"Então não- "

"Cale a boca, _Harry_," o lobisomem falou imperativamente, e o beijou.4

Notas:  
1 - O_O Foi ela que escreveu o 'selvagemente'! Juro! _  
2 – Nessa parte, a autora dizia que Draco ficava vesgo (juro! Ela disse mesmo!). Como isso não faria o menor sentido, nós resolvemos dizer que ele estava estreitando os olhos. No entanto, isso rendeu um plot maravilhosamente original e lindo, bem ao estilo MM de ser. Aguardem-nos! ^^  
3- No original: Ginny looked at her in question.  
4- E eu achando que era o Draco que usava a coleira.


	36. Arriscando

**Autora: **Sakuri

**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **R

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas: **Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 36: Arriscando**_

De algum lugar, lá no fundo de sua mente, Draco se perguntava que _porra_ ele estava fazendo. Aonde tinha ido parar todos aqueles bons argumentos contra aquele curso de ações?

Como, por exemplo, o fato de que ele _não era gay_.Aquilo não costumava estar em questão. Ele nunca antes tinha _sequer_ olhado para outro garoto, muito menos Harry. Quanto a isso, ele_continuava_ não olhando para outros machos e os achando atraentes. Era só o maldito grifinório. Tinha que ser. Ele não era sempre a exceção para tudo…?

Logicamente, Draco sabia que seu lobo interior era o responsável por essa atração. Ele queria seu companheiro. Mas mesmo assim, isso era desculpa para _ele_ estar reagindo tão fortemente a essa aproximação? Quando Harry de repente começou a beijá-lo de volta, fez de tudo para não deixar escapar algum sussurro patético e pular no garoto, a despeito de não ter idéia sobre... os mecanismos da coisa. Ele _queria_ o grifinório, foda-se o resto.

E ao mesmo tempo, cada instinto seu de auto-preservação estava gritando em protesto. Se ele cedesse, seria seu fim. Estaria preso a Harry definitivamente – ao passo que o outro rapaz estaria tão livre quanto sempre. Ele não tinha obrigações para com Draco, inconsciente de seu _status_como parceiro de lobisomem. Se ele quisesse que aquilo fosse apenas uma 'ficada' – colocando o sonserino no mesmo nível de Chang – bem, não haveria prejuízos para ele, haveria? Já para Draco...

Novamente, encontrou-se permitindo que seu parceiro tomasse o controle da situação enquanto era girado e pressionado contra a parede. Harry partiu o beijo por um momento, sua respiração estava rápida enquanto ele procurava no rosto de Draco por qualquer permissão que ele pudesse estar dando. Sem querer ter uma segunda chance para reconsiderar completamente aquilo que ele estava fazendo, Draco puxou Harry para si e fechou os olhos para a realidade. Ele poderia fingir, só por um tempinho, que não havia nada de complicado ali – nenhuma conseqüência prevista, nenhum problema inevitável. Eles _não_ estavam se agarrando no meio do corredor com a ansiosa esperança de que ninguém entraria por ele e os pegaria. Ele poderia fingir que tinha algum controle sobre suas próprias ações.

_"Eu odeio isso,"_ ele tinha dito momentos atrás. Bem, ele odiava. Ele nunca tinha estado tão vulnerável em sua vida e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

Harry arrepiou-se ao sentir a força considerável do lobisomem o rodear. Sim, Draco facilmente poderia tê-lo empurrado para longe se ele quisesse; poderia facilmente ter tomado controle da situação – como ele tinha demonstrado não muito tempo atrás com Nott. Ao invés disso, ele parecia completamente sucumbido, aceitando qualquer toque que Harry escolhesse lhe oferecer. Era quase irresistível, aquele tipo de submissão.

Harry teve que se afastar para trás um pouco, com medo de que acabasse inteiramente viciado naquela sensação.

O loiro olhou para ele em torpor, parecendo momentaneamente perdido. Harry levou uma mão a sua boca para descobrir que Draco tinha o mordido ali, seus dedos trouxeram uma leve mancha de sangue.

"O que você -? O que foi -? Draco…" Ele balançou a cabeça perdido, lutando contra a carga de hormônios e excitamento em que tinha se afogado no momento em que o sonserino o tinha agarrado.

"E-eu não..." O loiro fechou os olhos por um segundo e parecia afastar qualquer pensamento que tivesse vindo a ele. "Desculpe."

"Não peça desculpas," Harry murmurou, esfregando sua nuca sem jeito. "É só que... Eu pensei que você não queria..." Ele fez um gesto vago entre eles. "…o que quer que isso seja."

"Não queria. Não _quero_." Aquilo, Draco pensou, era meio que verdade. Ele assistiu a expressão no rosto do grifinório oscilar, então fechar-se. "...Só não consigo evitar."

Harry bufou desdenhosamente. "Legal," ele respondeu sarcasticamente. "Muito, muito legal." Sem olhar para o sonserino, ele passou por ele para pegar sua Firebolt.

Quando ele virou-se para sair andando, o lobisomem o segurou pelo pulso. "E _você_?" perguntou, querendo que isso soasse na defensiva, mas ao contrário, deixando escapar genuína curiosidade por seus lábios.

Harry suspirou. "O quê?"

"...Quer isso?"

Eles se encararam desconfortavelmente, Draco ainda segurando o pulso do grifinório, que de repente tinha perdido as palavras. Como ele deveria responder àquilo? A pergunta veio tão bruscamente...

_Ele queria_ continuar com aquele...?

Seja lá o que fosse.

E isso trouxe a questão: o que Draco _considerava_ ser aquilo? Era apenas... experimento? Ele estava entediado? E se…

Desde que começou a conhecê-lo, Harry vinha respeitando a determinação do sonserino de sair por cima, e até mesmo a frieza com que agia para atingir aquele objetivo, mas agora lhe ocorria o pensamento de que talvez...

Bem, talvez isso fosse apenas mais um método de Draco para atingir o poder.

Ele nunca tivera tanto medo de alguém o usando por seu nome antes disso, e era irônico o fato de que a primeira pessoa a alarmá-lo fosse o sonserino, que tinha sempre detestado sua fama – ainda detestava, Harry suspeitava. Era só que-

Não. Ele cortou sua linha de pensamento, antes que ela arruinasse a tímida confiança que eles já tinham estabelecido.

Além do mais, Draco nunca conseguiria fingir inocência ou apreensão convincentemente, e ainda assim, ele mostrava ambas as emoções no momento, cada uma servindo apenas para tirar Harry dos nervos ainda mais.

"Potter...?"

Ele piscou, percebendo que mais uma vez o loiro estava mais perto do que deveria, embora parecesse não notar o fato ou o que eles pareceriam para alguém que entrasse pelo corredor. Lentamente, de um jeito que fez o grifinório imaginar se ele não estava inconsciente para essa ação, seus dedos trilharam um caminho para baixo e roçaram em sua palma.

"...Eu quero isto," ele admitiu finalmente com um suspiro, provavelmente a confissão mais difícil que ele já fizera. Imediatamente, ele deixou a cabeça cair embaraçado, horrorizado em ver o sonserino sorrir torto em diversão ou vitória.

Draco não fez nenhum nem outro, e o encarou intensamente. "Mesmo?"

Ele não conseguiu não rolar os olhos. "Não, esta é minha idéia de como fazer piadas."

"Vá se foder, Potter - "

"Use meu nome."

O loiro ficou em silêncio, aparentemente chocado. Ele examinou o grifinório curiosamente, então assentiu quase imperceptivelmente. E sorriu.

"...Harry."

* * *

Ron fez seu caminho de volta para a Sala Comunal com um bocejo cansado, automaticamente tomando nota das pessoas presentes ali. Não muitas, percebeu rapidamente, enquanto caminhava diretamente até Hermione. A maior parte do time tinha ficado lá no campo, contentes em fofocar excitadamente a respeito do talento que eles tinham acabado de presenciar, se perguntando em voz alta se conseguiriam incorporar algum daqueles movimentos em seus jogos. Katie estava furiosa por seu apanhador estar se segurando nos jogos, e espantada por Malfoy tê-lo superado. No momento em que Ron tinha deixado o time, ela estava chiando incoerentemente sobre o que faria como punição para o garoto de óculos, enquanto ao mesmo tempo o elogiava.

Hermione olhou para cima apenas quando ele largou-se sem cerimônia ao lado dela no sofá, bufando.

"Eu ouvi toda a comoção em torno do jogo de apanhador de Harry," a bruxa falou vagamente enquanto marcava a página de seu livro. "Foi tão bom quanto estão dizendo?"

"Melhor," o ruivo respondeu mal-humorado, infeliz. "Cadê ele, afinal? Lá em cima?"

Ele o olhou surpresa. "Não, ele não voltou. Na verdade, eu pensei que ele estava com o time."

"Não, ele desapareceu com o Malfoy."

"Oh..."

Ron fez um som desdenhoso e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não entendo," murmurou, embora sem o mesmo calor que vinha a alarmando nos últimos dias.

"'Tá, 'tá legal, o retardado está voando melhor do que ano passado. E _talvez_ ele saiba um pouquinho de mágica. Mas..." Novamente, ele balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

Ela o olhou simpaticamente. "Harry o conhece melhor do que nós, Ron. Obviamente há mais do que -"

"Mas não _pode_ ser." Ele sentou-se apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Ele é _Malfoy_". Por que ninguém além de mim parece se lembrar disso?"

Okey, ela decidiu. Ela oficialmente tinha tido o bastante desse ciclo vicioso de argumentação. Colocando o livro de lado, virou-se para encarar Ron propriamente. "Não é que nós não nos lembramos disso, sabe. É que nós conseguimos ver que ele está _mudado_."

"Mas-"

"Não me diga que é impossível! Reconhecidamente, era... improvável, mas aconteceu. Você não tem prestado atenção a _nada_? Lucius Malfoy o deserdando? Dumbledore confiando que ele trabalhe com a AD? _Harry_ confiando nele?

Ron ficou olhando-a sem palavras.

Ela fez um som de exasperação. "Ele mudou para o lado da Luz."

O ruivo piscou, então franziu o cenho. "Você 'tá brincando? _Malfoy_? Como você pode acreditar numa coisa dessas?

"Porque eu não sou _cega_? Ron, _por favor_, pare de ser tão teimoso! Converse com Harry -"

"Hermione! Por que eu deveria quando -"

"Ele ia te contar," ela falou, o interrompendo. "Quando você voltou, ele ia te explicar que era amigo de Malfoy."

"Bem, então por que ele não -?"

"Você bateu nele, Ron! Você bateu nele e tentou azará-lo, e foi _Malfoy_ que te impediu."

O ruivo parou por um momento. "Mas eu sou o amigo dele desde o primeiro ano! Isso não deveria contar para alguma coisa?"

"Conta. Mas, dessa vez… você está errado."

Ele caiu no sofá como se ela tivesse lhe estapeado.

Ela continuou. "Harry não está pedindo para você gostar dele. Ele provavelmente ficaria assombrado se vocês trocassem uma palavra civilizada. A única coisa que ele está pedindo é que vocês não se azarem a cada encontro – e você fez isso no momento em que chegou!"

"Ele mereceu -"

"Oh, mereceu não," ela insistiu. "E Harry não mereceu aquele espetáculo também, embora talvez seja do seu interesse que ele tenha te trazido até aqui a salvo mesmo depois de você tê-lo socado sem nenhum bom motivo."

Ron a olhou zangado e então desviou o rosto, suas esperanças diminuídas. Suas reprimendas calmas e casuais eram impossíveis de serem retorquidas, embora seu ressentimento ainda estivesse ali, logo abaixo da superfície.

Nesse momento, a porta do retrato abriu-se e os dois olharam para ver Harry tropeçar para dentro da sala. Ultimamente, ao colocar os olhos no ruivo, qualquer bom humor em que ele estivesse instantaneamente evaporava – mas dessa vez, seu ridículo sorriso brilhante nem ao menos oscilou. Sorriu enormemente para os dois, e correu uma mão por seu cabelo bagunçado. Sobre um dos ombros, ele carregava sua vassoura, e estava deixando uma trilha de marcas de pés no carpete. Hermione resistiu ao impulso de ralhar.

Ao invés disso, deu uma olhada interessada nele, um pouco em suspeita. "Você parece feliz," ela comentou. "Bom jogo?"

Harry piscou. "Oh. O jogo. Sim, foi ótimo."

"Hum. Ron estava bem me dizendo isso."

Olhos verdes piscaram para o ruivo em surpresa. "Estava?"

Ron corou e olhou feio para Hermione. Só porque ela tinha decidido que os dois estavam prontos para fazer as pazes não significava que era verdade. "Foi bom. Acho."

"Obrigado. Hum, eu preciso tomar um banho. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ele deu as costas e seguiu para as escadas.

Quando ele estava prestes a alcançá-las, Hermione o chamou. "Você estava com Draco, Harry?"

O sorriso idiota retornou em toda a sua gloria. "Sim. Por que, o que aconteceu?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada. Não importa."

Ron esperou um intervalo decente de tempo até que ele tivesse certeza de que o outro garoto tinha subido as escadas e desaparecido no banheiro antes de lentamente olhar para a bruxa. "Okay, Eu _entendo_ que eles sejam amigos, por mais assustador que seja dizer isso em voz alta. Mas tem alguma coisa... sabe, _esquisita_ nisso tudo pra você?"

Com uma grande força de vontade, ela manteve sua face sem expressão. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Como... eu quero dizer…" Ele se interrompeu, grunhindo. "Nada. É estúpido." Merlin, talvez ela_estivesse_ certa e ele _estivesse_ vendo problemas onde não existia. Era a única explicação para o horrível pensamento que tinha acabado de aparecer em sua cabeça.

Astutamente, Hermione segurou a língua.

A noite encontrou Hermione sozinha com seus estudos na Sala Comunal, a exceção de um pequeno grupo de primeiranistas e secundaristas próximos à lareira. Ela não se incomodava. Tinha tido a chance de dar uma revisada em Poções – matéria em que ela tivera uma queda uma vez que Draco alcançara notas mais altas que a dela no teste surpresa que Slughorn aplicara na primeira aula depois das férias.

Suspirando, ela sentou-se reta e esfregou os olhos. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela sentia que tinha concluído com êxito alguma coisa. Ron estava amadurecendo, embora ele parecesse estar lutando contra isso. Ela podia dizer que a raiva dele quanto a Harry estava amainando, o que era um alívio. Ela não agüentaria mais comentários azedos vindos do garoto.

Ela estava quase pondo um fim na noite quando o som de passos a fez erguer a cabeça enquanto Harry entrava em seu campo de visão, parecendo mais limpo do que mais cedo. Ele sorriu cansado e juntou-se a ela no sofá.

"Cansei do interrogatório," ele falou, referindo-se ao bombardeio de perguntas atiradas em cima dele por Katie e os outros membros do time assim que eles conseguiram encurralar Harry.

Ela assentiu e esperou que ele desembuchasse o que quer que estivesse em sua mente. Ela conhecia Harry. Quando ele se aproximava dela daquele jeito, sozinho, ele normalmente tinha algo para falar. Ela conseguia ver isso na expressão dele, que olhava para outro lado intensamente, como se o carpete carcomido tivesse todas as respostas do universo.

"O que há de errado?" ela sugeriu eventualmente, quando ele não cooperou. "Você parecia bastante feliz mais cedo."

"Eu estava. Digo, eu estou." Ele caiu no silêncio novamente, franzindo a testa.

"Harry...?"

Respirando fundo, Harry forçou a si mesmo a olhar para ela. "Como o mundo mágico se sente sobre… sobre h-homossexuais?

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram lentamente. Bem. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida ainda, aqui estava sua confirmação. Ela vacilou, incerta de como reagir por longos minutos. Harry achava que estava sendo sutil? O que ela supostamente devia dizer a ele?

Finalmente, ela decidiu-se pela verdade direta. "Lidam com o assunto praticamente da mesma forma que no mundo trouxa." Ele a encarou sem expressão até que ela continuou. "Como nas gerações mais novas – nossa geração – a tendência é estar cada vez mais de mente aberta sobre a coisa toda."

"...E as pessoas mais velhas?"

"Tendem a desaprovar. Especialmente famílias puro sangue." Ela teve que enfatizar essa parte, observando cuidadosamente a expressão de seu amigo. Melhor que Harry soubesse no que ele estava se metendo se ele estivesse dando a entender o que Hermione imaginava que ele estava dando a entender. Os Malfoy, afinal de contas, eram _a_ família puro sangue da geração deles. "E, claro," ela adicionou, "quando... celebridades saem do armário, a reação tende a ser muito maior nas duas direções." Ela o encarou intensamente até ele corar e, de fato, esconder o rosto nas duas mãos.

"Não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa," veio o murmúrio em tom de resmungo por entre os dedos de Harry.

"Você começou," ela acusou. "Harry – Harry, olha pra mim – estou assumindo que essa conversa inteiramente _hipotética_ tem um objetivo?"

Olhos verdes mostraram um mundo de alívio quando ela lhe deu uma rota de escape. "E-eu só estava perguntando, sério... Sabe, curiosidade..."

Interiormente, Hermione rolou os olhos, e continuou com falsa casualidade, como se aquele fosse o tópico de conversa do dia. "Não que isso realmente importe, às vezes."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, há incidentes de bruxas e bruxos famosos através da história que tiveram amantes do mesmo sexo. Há inclusive rumores a respeito de Dumbledore, e ninguém usa isso contra ele."

"_O quê_?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Bem, é verdade. Mas você entendeu o que quis dizer? Reputação pode, às vezes, maquiar o que alguns bruxos consideram uma falha. E também há os casos que não dá opção à pessoa..."

Mais uma vez, ele parecia perdido.

Ela mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se estava fazendo a coisa certa ao arriscar esse pedaço de informação, então continuou. "Bem, como Veela ou... ou parceiros de lobisomem."

Harry piscou para ela e passou para a expressão seria que significava que ele estava realmente_ouvindo_ agora.

"Sirius e Remus, por exemplo," ela falou, ignorando seu retrair a menção de seu padrinho. "Remus não teria escolha sobre estar ligado a Sirius. O mundo bruxo em geral, até mesmo os puro-sangues, teriam levado isso em conta, considerando isso apenas mais um aspecto da maldição."

Harry suspirou e ajeitou-se, não parecendo nem um pouco menos preocupado do que estava quando chegara. Distraidamente, ela virou algumas páginas do livro, o deixando absorver tudo o que ela tinha lhe dito. Ele fugiria completamente se ela tentasse pressionar mais a conversa antes que ele estivesse preparado.

O silêncio contemplativo permaneceu até que ela pudesse sentir suas pálpebras caindo. Apenas quando ela já temia cair no cochilo foi que ele falou.

"Então, como é que você... 'cê sabe, _sabe_? Se você é."

"Eu assumiria que você se sentiria atraído por outros garotos. Ou garotas, dependendo do caso."

Ele mordeu o lábio. "E se... e se você não está? E se é só por _esta_ pessoa?"

De novo, ela perguntou-se se ele achava que estava sendo sutil. Sacudindo exasperada a cabeça, ela tentou pôr em palavras sua resposta. "Então... talvez você não esteja atraído pelo gênero. Talvez você esteja apenas atraído por Draco como pessoa."

"Mas – O quê?" Sua cabeça virou-se num estalo para olhá-la, seus olhos arregalados.

Ela sorriu indulgentemente. "Desculpe. Eu não deveria adivinhar esse tanto?"

"Não é – Eu não – Hermione!"

"O quê? Não há nada do que se envergonhar."

"Mas-"

"Você já o beijou?"

Imediatamente, o garoto tornou-se carmesim, fazendo a menina rir um pouco.

"Oh, então é _por isto_ que você estava tão feliz hoje à tarde." Ela sorriu feito um tubarão, e não conseguiu se segurar, "E aí? Ele foi melhor do que a Cho?" ¹

Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que Harry pareceu tão horrorizado. Em desespero, ele cobriu o rosto novamente, afundando-se nas almofadas.

A despeito de si mesma, ela não conseguiu evitar a pequena fagulha de divertimento. Ela certamente tinha de dar os créditos a Draco. O sonserino devia ter alguma coisa boa, uma vez que até agora ela não tinha acreditado que Harry pudesse ter alguma inclinação pelo outro garoto – ou qualquer outro garoto, na verdade.

"...Você acha que estou sendo estúpido quanto a isso?" ele sussurrou eventualmente.

Ela o estudou intensamente. Ela achava? Como ela poderia explicar que, não, embora irônico, ela estava começando a achar que o lobisomem era na verdade sua melhor escolha...? Draco, mesmo que quisesse, jamais poderia machucá-lo, traí-lo, hesitar em sua lealdade. O lobisomem o protegeria com toda a extensão de seu poder, usando toda a sua força, mágica e destreza. Além disso, embora ela freqüentemente desaprovasse seus métodos, ela podia ver vantagem em ter uma inteligência fria sonserina devotada ao benefício de Harry.

E se Harry podia aceitar um relacionamento com o garoto que lhe fazia feliz – algo que ela não tinha pensado ser possível – bem, melhor ainda.

Então ela sorriu. "Eu acho que essa é a coisa menos estúpida que você fez em um bom tempo."

Ele olhou para ela em surpresa, piscando.

Suspirando, ela pegou seus livros e levantou-se, escondendo um bocejo. "Me conte mais amanhã, Harry. Desculpe, mas vou cair no sono se ficar sentada aqui mais um pouco."

Ele ofegou. "O quê, é _isso_? Sem sermão? Nem mesmo… perguntas? _Nada_?"

Ela sorriu. "Você parece chateado de que eu não vá te dar um momento difícil sobre isso."

"Bem... eu pensei..."

Afetuosamente, ela estendeu a mão e bagunçou gentilmente seu cabelo antes de virar-se na direção de seu quarto, respondendo por sobre seu ombro. "Harry. Nem todo mundo nasceu para dificultar as coisas para você."

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**  
¹- O sorriso de tubarão é obra absoluta da tradutora.

Alguém mais reparou que a Hermione é a Slasher-mor dessa fic?


	37. Fazendo Progresso

**Autora: **Sakuri

**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **R

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas: **Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 37: Fazendo Progresso**_

O ar estava pesado com azarações. Ginny desviou-se furtiva de um Corpo Preso e passou correndo por Zacharias Smith, que estava de costas lutando contra Terry Boot. Sua própria adversária, Hannah Abbott, lançou uma série de maldições que foram crescendo, algumas atingindo uns poucos desventurados membros da AD. Parvatti, pega por trás, ficou rígida e caiu de costas, fazendo Ginny rodopiar em volta dela enquanto corria.

A Sala Precisa era um campo de batalha. Eles não estavam mais divididos certinhos em pares, com Harry e Malfoy vagando pela sala calmamente, dando conselhos ou censuras. Ao invés disso, a sala inteira estava envolvida numa luta em massa. Separados de qualquer jeito ao meio no começo da sessão como se fossem de lados opostos de uma batalha real, o grupo foi instruído para improvisar e então deixado as suas próprias estratégias. Embora Harry ainda estivesse presente, até mesmo participando com eles, ele tinha deixado seu posto de professor. Assim como sua contraparte sonserina, ambos participando ansiosos da guerra em miniatura que haviam criado.

Ela os observava quando podia, fascinada pela súbita troca de química entre os dois. Acostumada a assistir o par se enfrentar, era estranho vê-los trabalhar juntos de repente.

Ela olhou bem na hora em que Hermione, que tinha sido sorteada no time "adversário", azarou Harry por trás. Suavemente, sem quebrar seus ritmos, Malfoy empurrou o outro garoto do caminho e lançou um jorro de feitiços de volta para a bruxa, que precisou retroceder quase que imediatamente. Em retorno, Harry lançou um feitiço escudo em volta do loiro para defendê-lo do ataque de Ron, que tirara vantagem da distração que Hermione tinha causado.

Ginny balançou a cabeça encantada. Não muito tempo atrás, ela diria que eles não poderiam compartilhar a mesma _sala_; agora ela só podia se maravilhar com o quão bom eles trabalhavam como um time. Era estranho. E, mais do que tudo, um lembrete do por quê, exatamente, esses dois estavam qualificados para ensiná-los. Meramente assisti-los fazia a garota sentir um jorro de animação, e ela virou-se com um sorriso selvagem para se ver presa num duelo com Susan Bones. ¹

Draco deu uma olhada nos estudantes a sua volta. Viu a si mesmo checando seus progressos, suas ações, tentando perceber que 'lado' de sua batalha estava sando vencedora. Ginny Weasley era traiçoeira, ele notou, com um 'q' de aprovação. Mais talentosa do que o irmão – mas aí, ele estava sendo um pouco imparcial. Ele e Granger lutavam próximos, duelando individualmente. Granger constantemente lançava olhares para ele mesmo e Harry, tentando imaginar um jeito para furar sua defesa conjunta. Impossível, Draco pensou arrogantemente, mas sabia que era verdade. Ele pressionou suas costas contra a do grifinório e lançou uma azaração em Longbottom, só para assustá-lo.

Dando uma geral no caos a sua volta, ocorreu-lhe que ele se sentia estranhamente satisfeito de que os feitiços que ele tinha introduzido nas aulas estivessem sendo usados. Ainda que aquilo fosse irritante, ele sentiu um pequeno trunfo de prazer ao perceber que tinha realmente _ensinado_alguma coisa com sucesso.

Ele assistiu Michael Corner tentar desviar-se de seu oponente, somente para se encontrar sem defesas, e foi prontamente pego por trás por outros dois feitiços. Rolando os olhos, Draco gritou em seu temperamento curto, "Encontrem um parceiro, pelo amor de Deus!" Uma pessoa só podia triunfar numa batalha como aquela se tivesse um aliado.

Todos os que ouviram olharam para ele brevemente, e eles estava quase surpreso em ver todos obedecerem, pareando-se automaticamente.

Harry riu próximo ao seu ouvido, mesmo defendendo-se de um assalto rápido. "Você 'tá começando a gostar disso," ele acusou em um sussurro, hálito quente na nuca de Draco.

O sonserino curvou o lábio, jogando um olhar enjoado por cima de seu ombro para o grifinório. "Eu certamente _não estou_," ele negou com força. "Posso te assegurar que isso continua a ser tão tedioso quanto sempre!"

"'Tá, okay." ²

Draco sacudiu exasperadamente a cabeça. Infelizmente, ele não teve tempo para devolver um comentário sarcástico, porque Granger escolheu aquele momento para renovar seu ataque. Ela só queria vencê-los por causa de sua constante urgência em ser a melhor. Bem, Draco podia entender aquilo. O problema era: 'melhor' era _sua_ posição.

Ele virou-se para ela, respondendo ao desafio que ela oferecia, e eles partiram para provar quem, afinal de contas, merecia o título de melhor aluno do ano.

* * *

Severus se perguntava se aquelas sessões teriam um fim num futuro próximo, ou em qualquer futuro. ³ Ele tinha pensado que uma vez que a construção das teias de oclumência estivesse prontas sua associação com o lobisomem estaria acabada, a exceção, talvez, de uma ocasional consulta.

Entretanto, tinha sido durante seu último encontro que um pensamento preocupante ocorreu ao Mestre de Poções. Investigando-o mais profundamente, ele provou-se certo.

Eles sempre souberam que o que estavam fazendo deveria permanecer nos estágios teóricos. Isso era um tipo de mágica não praticada, com nenhum de seus problemas resolvido. Parecia que Severus tinha encontrado um desses problemas.

As redes tinham sido construídas com mágica estranha a Lupin. (4) Não era parte dele, como sua mágica própria era – e como resultado, todo o esforço estava se desembaraçando. Literalmente.

Felizmente, isso não era um processo rápido. Onde os primeiros fios de oclumência tinham sido colocados, entrelaçados com linhas douradas de pensamentos, ali era onde estava começando a ceder. Se os fios pudessem sumir de uma vez, a teia inteira se desfaria. Mas considerando que ele tinha criado as defesas meses atrás, Severus decidiu que elas se manteriam bem o bastante – com certeza uma demonstração de suas habilidades.

Não, não seria um grande dilema se o período decadente permanecesse o mesmo. Só significava que ele teria que constantemente monitorar a mente do outro e ter certeza de que todos os reparos fossem feitos.

O que significava mais encontros irritantes com Lupin.

Irritante, porque Severus reparou que eles na verdade desenvolveram uma _rotina_ em algum momento, e isso o incomodava enormemente.

Naquela tarde, ele tinha afastado a mesa para um lado da sala, deixando livre para os dois um espaço entre duas cadeiras próximas a lareira. Aos pés dessas cadeiras, ele tinha colocado almofadas no chão, meticuloso para que eles mantivessem a distância usual. Então – e aqui vai a parte que realmente o angustiava – tirou uma garrafa de _brandy_ pela metade do fundo de seu armário e, sem pensar em suas ações, deixou duas pequenas taças em cima da mesa. Ele lembrou-se de que o lobisomem ficava trêmulo depois das sessões de legilimência, e o álcool ajudava a nivelar os nervos.

O que o incomodava era que... bem, que tinha sido um gesto _cortês_. Desde quando ele se importava se Lupin passava meia hora tremendo? Aquilo não era um problema. Não interferiria nas teias.

E ainda assim, era um Severus Snape bem distraído que perambulava pela mente de Remus, tocando fios de pensamento e oclumência, atando-os novamente onde necessário, prevendo quanto mais tempo eles durariam, e lançando apenas olhares furtivos na direção dos _flashs_de memória que apareciam em frente a ele. Ele tinha se deixado, decidiu, ser pego inteiramente pela existência do lobisomem. Era culpa da Legilimência, estava convencido disto. Eles estavam dividindo pensamentos através dela, compartilhando segredos, emoções. Ele estava aprendendo muito sobre o outro homem, aprendendo... _empatia_. Oh, como ele odiava aquela palavra.

Aquilo tinha de parar.

Aborrecido consigo mesmo, ele afastou-se, libertando Lupin do feitiço e levantando-se rapidamente. "A teia está consertada. Deve durar por mais uma semana, no mínimo," falou apressado, dando as costas.

Remus o observou curiosamente enquanto recuperava seu equilíbrio. Não pôde deixar de reparar que, pela primeira vez, Severus tinha lhe cedido alguma privacidade, raramente espiando suas memórias como se estivesse desinteressado. Ele se perguntou se a novidade tinha perdido a graça ou se havia alguma outra razão para a dissociação.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o Mestre de Poções parecia hesitar no que fazer, então finalmente se afastou um pouco e pegou uma garrafa com um líquido âmbar, colocando um pouco dele numa das taças em cima da mesa. Eficientemente, ele pegou a taça e atravessou a sala até onde Remus ainda estava sentado no chão, estendendo-a para ele sem expressão.

O lobisomem ergueu uma sobrancelha em surpresa, chocado.

Severus franziu a testa impacientemente. "Bem? Não é veneno, posso assegurar," falou com a voz arrastada. "E _levante-se_, pelo amor de Deus."

Automaticamente, Remus ergueu-se desajeitado para a cadeira. Oh, mas ele não era mais um jovem e sentar de pernas cruzadas por longos períodos de tempo estava fazendo estragos nas suas juntas. Fazendo uma careta, ele aceitou a taça, mas a segurou simplesmente, sentindo-se estranhamente acanhado.

Ao invés de beber, ele começou a falar, um hábito que ele tinha quando estava nervoso ou desconfortável. "Notei que você não meteu o bedelho em nada dessa vez. Cansou das minhas memórias, Severus?"

Olhos negros o consideraram friamente. "Não muito," murmurou, eventualmente, voltando-se para sua própria cadeira de onde ficou encarando o lobisomem com a mesma expressão sem emoção. "Eu simplesmente descobri que... estou começando a conhecer você bem demais para o meu gosto."

Remus piscou. Bem. Ele certamente não esperava aquele nível de honestidade vindo de sua companhia. Um senso de intriga instantaneamente cresceu dentro dele, que inclinou-se para frente, a boca aberta para fazer um pergunta sem forma. Bem a tempo, alguma voz interior o alertou para não pressionar. Severus ficaria na defensiva e o colocaria para fora da sala em um segundo se ele se sentisse desconfortável.

Assim, ele decidiu direcionar a conversa para outro lado, esperançoso de que fosse um que mantivesse o outro homem interessado.

"Você confiaria em deixar alguém entrar na sua mente?" Remus perguntou em seguida, como se fosse uma conversa casual. "Do mesmo jeito que eu deixei você entrar na minha?"

O Mestre de Poções desdenhou e respondeu imediatamente, "Não."

"Não me surpreende," o lobisomem provocou, olhando a luz refletir em sua bebida. "Injusto, entretanto," comentou.

"Como?" Severus encontrou-se perguntando, um pouco incrédulo.

Remus deu de ombros. "Bem, você tem acesso irrestrito a todos os meus segredos -"

"E _você_ insistiu nisso. Você deve lembrar que eu não queria nada com essa idéia -"

"Sim, me lembro de algo do tipo, Severus. Meu único ponto é que... Ah, deixa pra lá." Ele fez todo um _show_ em abaixar os olhos e tomar um gole de sua bebida, que ele descobriu ser _brandy_.

Severus fez uma careta. "Você não iria _querer_ acessar meus segredos, Lupin."

O lobisomem ergueu a cabeça inocentemente, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

A falta de resposta, que ele interpretou como ceticismo, levou o Mestre de Poções a continuar. "Eles chocariam suas delicadas sensibilidades grifinórias, tenho certeza. E garanto que sua ridícula... _atração_ teria um fim abrupto." Ele pausou, então sorriu torto. "Pensando nisso, estou quase tentado a te contar…"

O surpreendeu e irritou receber um sorriso torto de volta. Aquela expressão não ficava muito bem no rosto de Lupin.

"Você diz isso como se eu não te conhecesse, Severus," o lobisomem disse sarcasticamente. "Estou bem acordado para o tipo de coisas que você fez no passado. Minhas sensibilidades delicadas não estão tão horrorizadas como você parece esperar."

O lábio do Mestre de Poções curvou-se. "Então, você está mais iludido do que pensei. Como, exatamente, você me vê?"

"Isso sim é uma pergunta..." Remus murmurou para ele mesmo, balançando a cabeça um pouco. Ele considerou, estreitando os olhos pensativamente para o Mestre de Poções. "... Eu sei, até certo ponto, do que você é capaz. Você foi um Comensal da Morte – de boa vontade, no início. Eu só posso imaginar os crimes que você cometeu, Severus, mas temo que nenhum deles me surpreenderia... O que eu vejo agora é que você não é mais aquela pessoa."

O homem o encarou de volta, teimoso, e murmurou. "E você saberia."

"Algumas observações não requerem Legilimência," o lobisomem replicou simplesmente. "Eu sei perfeitamente quem e o que você é – e você deve perceber que minha 'atração ridícula' sobreviveu."

Severus fez uma carranca, encurralado. Ele assistiu Lupin terminar sua bebida e levantar-se, visivelmente mais equilibrado do que antes. Ele também parecia estranhamente satisfeito – quase triunfante – deixando o Mestre de Poções com a confusa sensação de que tinha acabado de ser perder em uma competição particular, não dita, que agora parecia existir entre eles.

* * *

Harry estava acostumado a caminhar com o sonserino depois dos encontros da AD. Mesmo que fosse só pra parar no quarto do outro por algum tempo, para escutar os comentários azedos de Draco sobre os eventos da reunião antes de retornar para seu próprio dormitório, era só um hábito para separar-se do resto do grupo e caminhar com o loiro até a porta.

Então, quando Ron o interceptou com um olhar agudo, Hermione sensivelmente no plano de fundo, ele hesitou sem graça. Draco voltou quando notou que sua companhia tinha parado, e rapidamente identificou o dilema. Automaticamente, cerrou os olhos para o ruivo, disposto a fazê-lo ir embora. Permanentemente.

Harry lhe deu um olhar suplicante, e Draco retribuiu com um longo e sofrido suspiro. Malditos grifinórios. Inteiramente indulgentes, todos eles. Se alguém o tivesse tratado como Weasley tinha tratado Harry, ele provavelmente ainda estaria planejando sua queda, ou colocando seu plano em ação. Certamente não estaria nutrindo a noção de _perdão_.

Com um último olhar perigoso para o ruivo, ele girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala ressentido. Harry o deixou partir, sabendo muito bem que teria de agüentar alguns dias do loiro bufando.

Ron parecia vagamente perplexo. "Imbecil exigente ele, não?" murmurou.

"Você não tem idéia..."

Seu amigo lhe deu um olhar indistintamente enojado, obviamente se perguntando – pela centésima vez – o que Harry via no sonserino.

Conforme a maioria da AD se dissipava, eles seguiram atrás, Ron com suas mãos enfiadas acanhadamente em seus bolsos, Harry esperando calmamente pela conversa iminente.

"Então…" o bruxo ruivo começou.

Harry lutou contra um sorriso, mas permaneceu quieto.

Ron disparou uma olhada nele, visivelmente embaraçado. "… Estamos bem?"

"Isso é com você." Harry respondeu neutralmente.

"Sim, bem..." Ron suspirou pesadamente. "Olhe. Você poderia gastar _horas_ tentando me explicar por que e como você perdeu o impulso de azarar Malfoy entre os olhos, e eu ainda não vou entender. Mas... estou cansado de não falar com você."

Olhos verdes passaram rapidamente pelo amigo, cauteloso. Em silêncio, eles continuaram a subir a escada que levava à torre.

Eventualmente, Ron murmurou silenciosamente, "Sinto muito ter batido em você, à propósito. E de tentar... você sabe -"

"Me amaldiçoar?" Harry terminou por ele, ainda escondendo seu divertimento. Quando o ruivo corou em culpa, ele permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso. "'Tá, tudo bem. Nenhum dano foi feito, acho."

"A _você_, Merlin, o que quer que Malfoy tenha me acertado me deixou com uma ressaca de três dias!" Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Nunca pensei que veria o dia que ele _te_ defenderia."

Harry olhou para ele. "Eu poderia te dizer que ele mudou, sabe, se você escutasse..."

"Hermione disse algo parecido... Podemos só não falar mais sobre ele?" Ron pediu suplicante. "Certo, o bastardo está _reformado_, mas ele ainda é um bastardo."

Harry consentiu com um dar de ombros, deixando para Ron preencher o silencio estranho.

"Deus, as garotas não calaram a boca sobre você desde o jogo de apanhadores, sabe." Ele zombou, e fez voz de falsete. "'Oh, Harry é tããããão legal.' Francamente, cara, está ficando chato."

Harry riu, mas não pareceu notar o pedacinho de informação que o ruivo considerava de fato valioso.

Ele encarou o amigo ceticamente. "O quê, você não está interessado? Tem certeza de que não está saindo com alguém e não me contou?"

Harry sorriu serenamente. "Ron, eu posso te prometer que _não_ tenho uma namorada."

* * *

Severus estava se preparando para dormir quando a dor o golpeou. Ele segurou chocado o braço, deixando cair o copo de água que estava segurando. Seu primeiro pensamento, nascido do hábito, foi quanto tempo ele levaria para vestir-se e chegar em Hogsmead, de onde ele poderia aparatar para o lugar do encontro.

Mas não. Aquele não era mais seu trabalho, era?

Cerrando os dentes, Severus sentou-se na cadeira próxima a lareira, onde tinha se sentado com Lupin naquela tarde, e forçou-se a ignorar o chamado que ardia em sua marca e resistir ao impulso de sair procurando o lobisomem. Lupin não precisaria ser avisado e preparado. Ele devia estar sentindo o mesmo chamado no momento, e provavelmente estava se apressando para uma rápida despedida de Potter – que sentimentalismo irritante, Severus tinha pensado desde que ficou sabendo da promessa que o outro homem fizera ao garoto. Esta era a razão do por que grifinórios não deveriam ser empregados nesse tipo de trabalho. Eles perdiam tempo com _emoção_.

Suspirando, ele fechou os dedos, assistindo seus tendões se moverem em seu antebraço, sob a tatuagem ardente.

Em um momento ele chamaria Dumbledore pelas chamas e o informaria de que Lupin estaria ausente das aulas de amanhã devido o encontro de Comensais da Morte. Em um momento...

Ele só precisava se acalmar primeiro.

* * *

**Notas de tradução:**

¹ - Novamente, essa autora tem problemas com sorrisos selvagens.  
²- A gente se coçou pra traduzir como "Ahan, Claudia. Senta lá"

³ - No original: Severus wondered if these sessions would come to an end anytime soon, or ever.

(4) - No original: A autora usa a palavra 'alien', para indicar que se trata de um corpo estranho, que não faz parte de Lupin.


	38. Motivos

**Autora: **Sakuri

**Tradução: **Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares: **Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação: **R

**Disclaimer da autora: **Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras: **Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos: **SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas: **Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 38: Motivos**_

Ron não era o mais rápido dos pensadores, mas quando uma suspeita particular lhe ocorria – e repetidamente pipocava em sua cabeça quando ele menos esperava sua presença, resultando no surgimento das mais interessantes expressões faciais – nem mesmo ele poderia ignorar os pensamentos inoportunos.

Neste momento, ele estava sentado com Harry e Hermione à mesa do café da manhã da Grifinória. Enquanto o restante de seus colegas de classe exalava alívio em ver o Trio falando novamente, Harry estava mais tenso do que nunca. Mais uma vez, ele estava preocupado com Remus, que tinha sido chamado no meio da noite e ainda não tinha voltado ou mandado notícias. O garoto encarava melancólico seu pedaço de torrada e cutucava sua tigela de cereais.

Pelo canto de seus olhos, Ron viu o sonserino entrar como uma rajada de vento no Salão. Ele fez uma carranca, incapaz de esconder o ressentimento automático que o entupia, mas sua atenção continuou em Harry. Olhos verdes piscando para acordar, lentamente erguendo-se para fixar-se no loiro, seguindo-o enquanto ele cruzava a sala.

A Suspeita pipocou novamente na mente de Ron, mas ele a empurrou violentamente para o lado, sacudindo a cabeça.

A volta deles, dúzias de conversas que normalmente seriam consideradas excitantes tomavam lugar. Hermione e Ginny conversavam sobre os encontros da AD – o que estava por vir, o que eles já tinham visto, o quanto havia sido melhor do que ter _Snape_ como professor de DCAT. Katie falava para qualquer um que estivesse ouvindo sobre os jogos de Quadribol que estavam programados para o resto daquele ano, as estratégias que eles usariam, e os planos que ela tinha para incorporar as habilidades de apanhador de Harry. E do outro lado deles, Seamus estava liderando uma conversa sobre o fascinante tópico que era, usualmente, garotas. Por debaixo da mesa, ele passava uma revista contendo só Merlin sabia que tipo de fotos incríveis...

E com isso tudo, a atenção de Harry nunca deixou o maldito sonserino. Ron se remexeu em frustração.

A Suspeita cresceu e ele se pegou virando para Hermione com uma expressão de pânico contido.

Ela estava esperando por ele, aparentemente. Calmamente, se afastando por um momento de sua conversa com Ginny, ela olhou para ele questionadoramente. "Ron, você _terminou_ a redação do professor Snape, não terminou? È para hoje, você sabe."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Redação…? Que redação? Por que ela não tinha lhe dito _antes_?

Ele vagamente lembrou-se de ter recebido um titulo comprido no qual ele não conseguira ver nem pé nem cabeça, e a instrução de que ele deveria escrever um rolo inteiro de pergaminho sobre o assunto. Merda! Snape lhe daria detenção por um mês se ele não tivesse algo para apresentar, pra não mencionar a quantidade de pontos que ele tiraria...!

"Tenho que ir."

Hermione assistiu com um senso de satisfação o bruxo ruivo sair correndo, presumivelmente para fazer alguma última tentativa em seu trabalho. Ela vira a preocupação que lentamente ganhou seu rosto, e sabia o que aquilo significava.

Inclinando-se para frente, ela cutucou Harry agudamente nas costelas, fazendo-o pular e reclamar. "Pare de ser tão óbvio!" ela sibilou, e virou-se antes que seu olhar de incredulidade preenchesse completamente seu rosto.

O dia se arrastou eternamente, até que no final dele Harry se sentia exausto. Não pelos trabalhos das aulas – as quais ele abstraiu em grande parte – mas por preocupação. Remus tinha dito que ele não ficaria longe a noite toda, e certamente não até tão tarde do dia seguinte. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo _de novo_...

Tinha sido uma coisa ótima que ele e Ron tivessem feito as pazes na tarde anterior. Ele suspeitava que teria perdido seu temperamento completamente se o outro garoto tivesse continuado emburrado por mais tempo, no humor que ele estava. Como de costume, Ron e Hermione tinham se aproximado dele, oferecendo qualquer que fosse o conforto inútil que eles pudessem oferecer.

Mas, bem como ele tinha imaginado da última vez, ficar perto deles só piorava as coisas. Eles podiam até gostar bastante do lobisomem adulto, mas nenhum deles ficaria devastado da mesma forma que ele se por acaso ele não voltasse. Eles não sabiam o que dizer, temendo agir de forma normal demais ou alegre demais, em caso de Harry tomar essa atitude como insensibilidade.

E tudo isso o trazia aqui.

"Olá, Lilith."

O retrato imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso que mostrava dentes demais. Harry escondeu o desconforto. Não era algo que ele admitiria, mas ele suspeitava que, se tivesse conhecido a feiticeira na vida real, ela teria lhe assustado bastante.

"Você não passou aqui ontem à noite," ela acusou, com um tom de descontentamento. Ela tinha se acostumado com sua presença, por pelo menos ou minuto ou dois, cada final de tarde.

"Er, é... Tinha algumas coisas para resolver."

Ela o encarou em expectativa, observando-o mudar de um pé para o outro, tossindo desconfortável.

"Então... pode me deixar entrar?" ele perguntou finalmente.

Ela suspirou e girou para frente, nem mesmo se dando o trabalho de _mencionar_ a existência de uma senha. Era só para Draco que ela exigia a senha, ocasionalmente trocando-a sem seu conhecimento só para se divertir.

Harry a atravessou, batendo polidamente no batente da porta para dar ao sonserino o aviso de que ele estava entrando. "Draco?"

O garoto estava sentado no sofá, a mesa cheia de rolos de pergaminho tinha sido arrastada até ele, que tinha uma pena na mão enquanto escrevia qualquer que fosse a redação que ele estava fazendo. Ele olhou para cima distraído pela interrupção, olhos cinza piscando algumas vezes antes de focarem-se apropriadamente no outro.

Ele sentou-se direito, então e espreguiçou-se. "Então o Trio de Outro está de volta a sua antiga glória?"

O grifinório ergueu uma sobrancelha e moveu-se para se sentar, colocando um dos pés na borda da mesa, só para irritar o loiro. "Você não precisa parecer _tão_ infeliz com isso."

O olhando feio, Draco o cotovelou até que ele removesse o pé ofensivo. "Bem, eu dificilmente pareço extasiado," ele jogou. "Deus, você é um idiota, Potter."

"O que aconteceu com 'Harry'?"

"Estou bem irritado com você! Vai continuar 'Potter' até a segunda ordem!"

O grifinório rolou os olhos e preparou-se para a chiadeira inevitável.

Certamente, o sonserino atirou a pena para o lado e virou-se para ele, os braços cruzados. "Eu não posso _acreditar_ que tudo o que o Weasley tem de fazer é murmurar algumas desculpas de merda e você o aceita de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Merlin, se ele estivesse na Sonserina..." Com satisfação maliciosa, Draco imaginou exatamente em como o bruxo ruivo seria ensinado a respeitar seus superiores. "Você já se _esqueceu_ como ele agiu na última semana?"

Harry o olhou de volta aguçadamente. "Sim, pra falar a verdade, já. Da mesma forma que esqueci_tudo_ o que você me fez nos últimos _cinco anos_." Ele sorriu distorcidamente. "É um talento que tenho."

O loiro parou no ato de abrir a boca, parecendo desconcertado. Ele estreitou os olhos. "Você queria alguma coisa?"

Harry considerou brevemente o que aquilo dizia sobre si mesmo por achar que _aquele_ era o tratamento que ele achava confortante em horas de estresse. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que viveria para ver o dia quando discutir com Draco fosse tão sistematicamente terapêutico e... bem-vindo.

"Desde quando eu tenho de ter um motivo pra vir aqui?"

O loiro não pareceu impressionado. "Houve um tempo em que você tinha," ele apontou secamente, notando que não fazia muito tempo que eles evitariam a companhia um do outro a todo custo.

Harry sorriu, e de repente ele estava muito mais perto do sonserino. Draco forçou seu rosto a ficar em branco, tentando não sorrir afetadamente. Oh, isso deve ser divertido. Potter tentando desajeitadamente dar em cima dele, ainda estranho nesses primeiros estágios do... o que quer que aquilo fosse. Ele não estava disposto a dizer 'relacionamento' ainda. Mas já era alguma coisa ele ter adicionado um 'ainda' no final daquele pensamento...

Calmamente, ergueu uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça para o lado provocador. "Além do mais, você não deveria estar enlouquecendo por causa do Lupin agora?" Soava insensível, mas ele sabia que o grifinório entenderia aquilo como fora intencionado – sua versão codificada de_Você está bem?_ "Que espetacularmente insensível de sua parte, Harry."

Olhos verdes escureceram por um momento, então ganharam novamente seu brilho. "É, bem, você é uma boa distração..." E isto, Draco sabia, era uma igualmente versão codificada para _Não quero falar sobre isso_.

Bem, ele poderia ser a distração. Falar dificilmente seria uma prioridade...

Agindo com muito mais confiança que o grifinório, desviando-se dos hormônios adolescentes que queriam deixá-lo nervoso ou ansioso demais, e ao invés disso caindo novamente nos claros instintos do lobo, Draco inclinou-se e beijou e outro garoto firmemente na boca, mantendo-o no lugar com uma mão em sua nuca, seus dedos emaranhados nos fios negros.

Ele se afastou depois de alguns momentos, observando com satisfação a reação atônita que ele tinha causado. "Distraído?"

Olhos largos, com um vago sorriso surpreso, Harry assentiu. "… Chegando lá," ele admitiu. Então, percebendo o que eles estavam fazendo, ele baixou os olhos quando suas bochechas coraram. "Isto é... _muito_ estranho."

O sonserino rolou os olhos. "Bem, duh..." ele murmurou. "O que você esperava? Que a gente fosse entrar facilmente em algum acordinho?" Ele escondia seu próprio desconforto injetando mais sarcasmo do que era necessário.

"_Não_, eu não esperava isso..." Ele continuou a olhar para baixo, assistindo os longos dedos de Draco brincar vagamente com sua gravata grifinória. Irônico, ele pensou, que agora fosse o outro garoto que se sentisse mais confortável com aquilo, mesmo que Draco tivesse lutado mais contra a situação.

Enquanto isso, o loiro o encarava intensamente, com o cenho franzido. Ao mero hesitar de Harry, ele tinha sentido seu estômago congelar. Ele podia fazer aquilo? Valia a pena o risco de tentar...? Se ele se deixasse acostumar com aquilo – acostumar com a idéia de que talvez, _talvez_ eles pudessem fazer aquilo funcionar – e então algo desse errado...

E se as pessoas descobrissem? Eles estariam dispostos a sofrer a inevitável publicidade e controvérsia que viria a seguir? Ele seria capaz de jogar mais uma bomba em sua mãe, que já tinha sido misericordiosa em perdoá-lo pela vergonha de ser um lobisomem...?

E se Potter não estivesse tão sério com isso como ele dizia? Com certeza ele não poderia estar. Assim como Draco, ele nunca tinha feito aquilo. Ele não sabia o que aquilo envolvia. Ele não sabia no que estava se metendo. Para ele, aquilo era um experimento. Talvez ele fosse _gay_, talvez não – isto era um jeito conveniente de descobrir.

E _mesmo_ que ele estivesse sério, em sua nobreza grifinória, para ver onde isso ia dar, fora da curiosidade ou algo mais, ele não tinha idéia da extensão das expectativas de Draco. E Draco não podia se conter. Ele não tinha _escolha_ a não ser considerar no que ele estava entrando mais seriamente do que ele jamais tinha considerado qualquer coisa.

Era estúpido o que ele estava fazendo. Tentando satisfazer aquela necessidade dele, mas apenas conseguindo essa... experiência que não poderia durar. Ele não se iludia de que aquilo iria durar. Aquele era _Harry Potter_, destinado a glória do mundo da Luz, o salvador do mundo bruxo e mártir de sua geração, que sem dúvida se casaria com alguma garotinha bonita e respeitável e produziria três ou quatro pirralhos. Aquele futuro cor-de-rosa certamente não incluía ao seu lado um bruxo _homem_, lobisomem e que estivera do lado das Trevas.

Balançando a cabeça, Draco começou a se soltar do outro garoto, de repente desejoso por distância.

"Não," Harry falou automaticamente, e o loiro congelou no lugar a despeito de si mesmo.

E aquele era o sinal de que nem tudo estava bem, certo? As coerções. Elas ainda funcionavam, mesmo que Draco tivesse cedido ao que o lobo queria; cedido e confessado que, sim, ele de fato queria seu parceiro.

O grifinório suspirou. "...Desculpe," ele murmurou, quando percebeu o que tinha feito. "Estou tentando..."

"Eu sei," o loiro respondeu em voz baixa, mas não tinha certeza se ele acreditava naquilo ou não.

Ainda assim, agora era dificilmente o momento para entrar numa discussão sobre isso. Toda vez que ele olhava para o outro garoto, ele podia ver as sombras de preocupação e estresse por trás dos olhos verdes, e Draco sabia que não podia adicionar mais ali, não importava o quão frustrado ele se sentisse. Ele podia ser altruísta. Às vezes.

Deixando seus próprios sentimentos de lado, ele forçou um sorriso. "É, bem, a prática leva à perfeição," ele comentou. "Continue tentando, Potter."

Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos, divertido, bem a tempo de encontrar-se com uma braçada de distração loira.

Ele passou o dia e o final da tarde no quarto do sonserino. Eventualmente, Draco voltou a terminar qualquer que fosse a lição que ele estivera fazendo, e Harry o assistiu fazê-lo em profundo silêncio.

Eles tinham se beijado e tentado umas apalpadelas por cerca de uma hora, e para sua leve mortificação, Harry ainda podia ver a evidência na forma de sua própria mordida, escura contra a garganta pálida. Ele corou ao olhar para ela, mas não conteve um sorriso.

Mas embora ele estivesse contente com uma felicidade levemente embaraçada, nada que ele fizera colocava seus pensamentos em ordem. Enquanto as horas passavam, sua mente apenas se tornava mais e mais preocupada.

No começo, ele estava pensando apenas em Remus, freneticamente se perguntando se o homem estava bem, se ele estava voltando ou não, e que novo horror ele traria com ele se voltasse.

Então, enquanto continuava a assistir sua companhia sonserina, pensamentos emergiram criando novas preocupações.

Remus tinha sempre dito que lobisomens tinham um parceiro para a vida. E pelo que Harry tinha entendido, havia apenas uma única pessoa no mundo que podia preencher a posição de 'parceiro'. Não havia escolha quanto a pessoa, e nenhuma garantia de que o lobo encontraria essa pessoa. Mas quando e se ele encontrasse, Remus tinha dito, não haveria mais ninguém. Então, o que _diabos_ Draco estava fazendo com ele, quando ele deveria saber que tinha um parceiro real por aí, em algum lugar...?

Harry não estava a fim de contemplar os motivos de Draco, entretanto, e empurrou os pensamentos para longe de sua cabeça.

Em algum momento próximo a hora de recolher, ele notou o sonserino começar a cochilar e sacudiu a cabeça em exasperação. Merlin, mas Draco ficava cansado ridiculamente cedo. Ele realmente tinha que começar a provocá-lo quanto a isso...

E então, não demorou muito para ele encontrar-se olhando para o nada, Draco jogado ao seu lado, a cabeça descansando em seu ombro. Até mesmo Vanima estava enroscada próxima à lareira, há muito adormecida, longe de lhe servir de entretenimento.

Ele espreguiçou-se, tentando desembaraçar o nó em suas costas sem incomodar o loiro que cochilava. Quase imediatamente, ele sentiu algo espetar seu lado e suspirou em frustração. Irritado, ele torceu o braço às suas costas e apalpou em volta até encontrar o objeto ofensivo. Agarrando-o, ele o pegou, e encontrou-se puxando um pesado livro de onde ele tinha sido enfiado e perdido sob as almofadas do sofá.

Intrigado, ele olhou o livro curiosamente. Por que Draco o tinha largado ali, ao invés de tê-lo colocado na prateleira em seu quarto...?

Pousando-o sobre o braço do sofá, ele examinou a capa. Era um livro sobre lobisomens, percebeu rapidamente. Fazia sentido. Remus provavelmente devia ter-lhe dado o livro então ele poderia estudar a maldição e aprender mais sobre ela.

Preguiçosamente o abrindo, ele correu os dedos pelas páginas, traçando com eles as palavras de introdução. Entediado, ele percebeu que não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que ler a coisa, considerando que Draco estava fora de jogo enquanto _ele_ permanecia completamente acordado.

Folheando mais a frente, ele de repente notou que algumas páginas tinham sido marcadas. Virando uma delas aleatoriamente, ele esquadrinhou o título do capítulo, ergueu uma sobrancelha, e começou a ler.

_Capítulo Dezoito: Parceiros de lobisomens..._


	39. Alguma Coisa em Comum

**Autora:**Sakuri

**Tradução:**Malfoy-Moraine S.A

**Pares:**Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Classificação:**R

**Disclaimer da autora:**Esta história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:**Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem esta história. _Harry Potter_ é da tia Joka e a fic, da Sakuri. Nós só a estamos _traduzindo com a permissão da autora_.

**Avisos:**SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite. :D

**Notas:**Werewolf!Draco

* * *

_**Capítulo 39: Alguma Coisa em Comum**_

Na privacidade de seu dormitório, Severus encarou a marca em seu antebraço e silenciosamente a desprezou.

Ele a _odiava_ agora mais do que já a tinha odiado em anos. Ela o enojava. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada mais _além_ do ódio. Queria que ela se fosse, queria sua pele limpa daquela maldição, daquela desfiguração, e teve que resistir à vontade de esfregar as unhas contra ela.

Cada vez mais comum, isso vinha acontecendo há dias. Não, há uma semana, ele percebeu.

Uma semana desde que Lupin se fora.

Uma semana desde que ele havia sido chamado por aquela mesma marca que queimava invariavelmente em sua pele. Em nenhum momento aquela dor entorpecedora da tatuagem havia aumentado nem diminuído. Ela simplesmente continuava, uma sensação constante, imutável, que não lhe dizia nada das ações ou emoções do Lorde das Trevas.

Ele desprezava a marca completamente. Não tinha nenhuma _utilidade_ para ele! Se a dor tivesse aumentado em algum momento, ele poderia saber… poderia ter adivinhado o destino de Lupin. A Marca normalmente só doía daquela forma se o Lorde tivesse cometido algum assassinato particularmente satisfatório. Como o de um lobisomem próximo de Potter.

Mas não havia nada. Nenhum sinal vindo da tatuagem, nem bom nem mal, do que havia acontecido nessa última semana.

Ele imaginou Potter, com sua cicatriz e ligação - da mesma forma inútil - com o Lorde das Trevas, entendia seu humor como ninguém mais. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo – o que talvez fosse a pior parte – embora ele suspeitasse que o garoto estivesse praticamente _convidando_ visões das atividades do Lorde, assim como ele as havia recebido no ano passado, quando conseguira salvar a vida de Arthur Weasley como resultado. Quão frustrante que ele não pudesse ver nada sobre Lupin…

Severus fechou seus olhos em exaustão. Agora, em seu desespero, ele podia admitir, nos confins privados de sua mente, que ele evidentemente... _se importava_, de algum modo, com o lobisomem, por mais desagradável que a mera idéia fosse.

Ele _sabia_ que Legilimencia tinha sido uma má idéia...

Ele tinha caído numa armadilha em algum lugar do caminho. Ele tinha acabado por conhecer o homenzinho maltrapilho, e _isso não devia acontecer_! Ele não queria ter ninguém em sua vida que realmente pudesse ter algum efeito quando partisse! Era por isso que ele e Narcissa haviam sido aliados tão bons: sua amizade era clínica , ambos sabendo que uma ligação verdadeira não era possível ou prática.

Quando foi que ele havia deixado de seguir aquela regra?

Suspeitava que fosse, de alguma forma, culpa de Lupin. Não era _sempre_ culpa de Lupin...? Maldita peste grifinória! Arruinando com suas reservadas sensibilidades sonserinas...

Sem convite, o pensamento de que a peste grifinória provavelmente não estaria por perto por muito mais tempo para criar mais problemas lhe ocorreu.

Severus suspirou e massageou suas têmporas.

Ele suspeitava que devia ser grato por, mesmo nesse estado enfraquecido, não ser tão emocional quanto Potter. A bagunça em que o garoto havia se tornado era digna de exame.

E em seguida a esse pensamento veio sua pena por Draco. Paciência nunca tinha sido o ponto forte de seu afilhado. E tão próximo da lua cheia, que nasceria essa noite –

Ele se sentou mais reto em sua cadeira, tão rápido que machucou seu pescoço, seus olhos arregalados e fixos sem realmente ver.  
E naquele momento, com a Marca inútil ou não, ele soube qual seria o destino de Lupin.

**oOo**

Draco se considerava um santo. Um _santo_!

Ele havia gastado cada reserva de tolerância, compaixão e afeição que ele tinha pelo Garoto que Sobreviveu nessa ultima semana, mas Merlin lhe ajude, seus nervos estavam acabando. _Como_ os famosos comparsas de Potter haviam conseguido agüentá-lo por cinco anos de crises sem ficar loucos, ele jamais saberia, porque ele mal estava agüentando uma semana. Ele estava quase -_quase_ - desenvolvendo algo parecido com respeito por Weasley, parando para pensar.

Oh sim, _agora_ ele se lembrava do Salvador Suicida do início do ano. Bem, ele estava fazendo seu retorno indesejado, e Draco não sabia que merda tinha que fazer para melhorar a situação. Ele dificilmente era o tipo consolador, afinal...

Além do mais, o que alguém faz ou diz para consolar uma pessoa como Harry?

O garoto elevava 'problemático' a um novo nível. Com qualquer outra pessoa, Draco já teria desistido há muito tempo e a condenado ao seu próprio melodrama. Ele estava _cansado_ de encontrar uma Granger em estado de pânico meia hora antes do toque de recolher, só pra perceber que ambos haviam conseguido perder o idiota de vista de novo. E _então_ - oh, a parte divertida – ele começou a passar seus finais de tarde procurando pelos terrenos do castelo, normalmente para encontrar o grifinório próximo ao lago – o _lago_! – encharcado e congelando e cheio de angústia adolescente.

E também havia os momentos de raiva que vinham quando Draco menos esperava. Ocorreu-lhe, durante o segundo _round_ de xingamentos que eles trocaram por volta da quinta-feira, onde Potter o informou de que ele era um idiota de coração gelado com o emocional de uma pedra, e Draco retaliou sugerindo calmamente que o Herói do Mundo Mágico fosse de uma vez cortar os pulsos e acabar logo com aquilo – ocorreu-lhe que talvez ele não estivesse o suficientemente bem equipado para ser um homem-de-suporte.

Isso o tinha levado até ali.

Que Merlin lhe ajudasse, se isso não mostrasse _volumes_ sobre o seu compromisso com o bastardo ingrato, ele não sabia o que mostraria...

Diretamente de frente para ele, Weasley o encarava estupidamente. Deus. Mesmo com sua promessa de ser civil, ele não conseguia deixar de zombar da expressão idiota do outro bruxo. Granger pigarreou alto, obviamente o reprimindo, mas ele a ignorou e olhou para outro lado, desdenhoso.

Os três haviam conseguido lugares no fundo da biblioteca, imperceptíveis para qualquer um que pudesse passar. Draco ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha concordado com aquilo, mesmo assim ele se sentou, finalmente um membro do famoso trio, e como ele odiava aquilo...

"Imagino que você o tenha deixado em algum lugar onde seus colegas de casa vão conseguir ficar de olho nele?", ele falou pausadamente, dando uma olhada em Granger.

Foi Weasley quem respondeu – sem ser convidado, ele podia acrescentar. "Ele não é um retardado mental, Malfoy. Do jeito que _você_ diz, qualquer um pensaria que ele está pronto para se jogar da torre de Astronomia..."

Olhos cinzentos se estreitaram. "Eu sei que você consegue ser extremamente lerdo para perceber as coisas, mas não deu pra perceber ainda que Harry apresenta sinais clássicos de depressão -?"

A bruxa em meio a eles se inclinou para frente, cortando o que ele estava dizendo. "Parem com isso, vocês dois," ela sibilou. Então, se acalmando, continuou. "Eu o deixei com Ginny, Neville e Luna, e ele tem treino de Quadribol daqui a pouco. Ron vai estar lá com ele, e essa tarde eu vou -"

"Eu não acredito que você está agendando as coisas," Ron murmurou, seu queixo descansando pesadamente em sua mão.

"Eu não acredito que estamos contando com _você_," Draco respondeu imitando-o, recebendo um gesto ofensivo, para o qual ergueu uma sobrancelha indiferente.

Hermione suspirou e esfregou os olhos. "Ok. O negocio é... eu acho que vamos ter que enfrentar o fato de que... bem, é bem possível que Lupin não vá voltar."

O sonserino lutou para não mostrar nenhuma reação, mesmo quando o lobo nele levantou as orelhas e choramingou, triste com a perda do líder de sua matilha.

"Nenhum de nós era tão próximo dele como Harry", ela continuou, sem perceber o humor cada vez mais sombrio do lobisomem, "mas é obvio que ele esta tendo tantos problemas com isso como teve com a morte de Sirius. Ron, você viu ele da última vez..."

O ruivo murchou. "É... Mas nós não sabíamos como tirá-lo dessa na época. O que faz ser diferente agora?" Ele deu uma risada de divertimento cínico. "Espero que você não esteja contando com a _presença curadora_ do Malfoy..."

Draco resistiu à vontade de chutar o outro por baixo da mesa, mas por muito pouco. Mesmo assim, o idiota havia levantado um ponto, embora fosse ser difícil comunicá-lo com ele sentado ali.

Encarou Granger até que ela percebeu que ele estava tentando ganhar sua atenção. "Você percebe que eu não vou ser de muita ajuda pelos próximos três dias, não é?" ele perguntou, confiante de que o ruivo não entenderia ao que ele estava se referindo mesmo se estivesse segurando um cartaz luminoso.

Ela assentiu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Com a transformação tão perto, ele mal tinha auto-controle para não se entregar em situação cotidianas, seu temperamento normalmente no limite. Discutir com Harry ou se preocupar desnecessariamente a cada vez que ele desaparecia sozinho estavam lhe deixando no limite. Ele alegremente se trancaria na solidão de seu quarto até que a lua cheia tivesse acabado, o que infelizmente significava que ele não iria correndo até o lago às onze da noite só para arrastar o grifinório de volta para o castelo.

Foi por esse motivo que ele se deu por vencido e concordou em cooperar com esses dois. Tinha que ter alguém em quem pudesse confiar para manter um olho em Potter enquanto ele estivesse incapacitado – e enquanto ele não confiaria no Weasley para fazer esse trabalho nem em um milhão de anos, Granger era prática o bastante para que ele pudesse confiar.

"O que você quer dizer com você não vai ser de muita ajuda?" Ron demandou subitamente, fechando a cara. "Eu sabia que você não se importaria mesmo com -"

"Oh, cresça, Weasley! Se eu 'não me importasse' você acha realmente que eu estaria me sujeitando a sua companhia?"

Hermione suspirou e viu a reunião ir por água abaixo. O único motivo para eles estarem ali era para tentar arrumar uma maneira de tomar conta de Harry, mas eles não pareciam conseguir trabalhar juntos de jeito nenhum. Mas também, o que ela esperava colocando Ron e Draco juntos na mesma sala...?

Ela olhou para o sonserino, bem a tempo de ver sua expressão mudar para raiva. Ela percebeu um momento de olhos azul-gelo antes que ele olhasse para o outro lado, irritado.

Hermione se surpreendeu ao perceber que sentia certa simpatia pelo garoto. Era óbvio que ele estava fora de sua área, tentando lidar com a tristeza de seu parceiro sem saber por onde começar. Pelo menos ela e Ron tinham certa experiência nesse tipo de situação. Ela suspeitava que ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia, com a pouca capacidade emocional com que Lucius lhe havia deixado.

"Ok. Acho que acabamos aqui." Disse abruptamente, levantando-se. Olhou para o loiro e assentiu. "Ele vai ficar bem."

Draco zombou. "São só três dias, Granger. É melhor que fique." E com isso, ele os deixou, saindo da biblioteca com uma dignidade altiva.

Ron se virou para ela. "O que tem de tão importante nos próximos três dias? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?"

Ela deu de ombros evasivamente. "Não faço idéia. Talvez seja – Oh. Acho que perdi um brinco. Você não consegue vê-lo, consegue?"

Ela olhou enquanto o ruivo obedientemente procurava sob a mesa e decidiu que _aquela_ tinha sido a pior mudança de assunto que ela já tinha usado.

Principalmente porque ela não estava usando brincos.

**oOo**

Há algumas milhas dali, nas bordas do pequeno vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmead, os primeiros sons de aparatação soaram, abafados pelo vento frio e neblina que cobriam o ar. Rapidamente, o espaço deserto em torno da Casa dos Gritos se encheu com bruxos de vestes escuras, tão rápido que, mesmo que os habitantes de Hogsmead tivessem notado sua aparição, eles nunca teriam tempo para fazer nada...

**oOo**

Harry sentiu como se alguma coisa o tivesse acertado entre os olhos. Ele engasgou e levou uma mão até a testa, onde dor explodia como pequenas estrelas por trás de seus olhos. Ele percebeu Ron segurar seu braço para mantê-lo em pé, e falar preocupadamente em seu ouvido, mas as palavras não o alcançavam.

Imagens estavam passando no fundo de sua mente, a visão que vinha querendo e esperando desde que Remus partiu.

**oOo**

Severus estava nervoso, indeciso pela primeira vez na vida.

O que ele deveria fazer? Dizer a Dumbledore? O que, exatamente, ele iria dizer? Tudo o que ele tinha eram adivinhações, especulações, uma vaga teoria baseada na crença de que ele podia prever os motivos do Lorde das Trevas.

Mas fazia _sentido_. Com uma estranha intuição, Severus sabia – ele _sabia_ - porque Lupin tinha sido marcado, porque ele tinha sido levado, e o que estava para acontecer nas próximas noites de lua cheia.

E se ele lhes dissesse, e eles acreditassem em Severus, e então? O que fariam? O que eles _podiam_fazer?

Antes que ele pudesse remoer mais um pouco o assunto, a lareira reluziu numa coloração esmeralda. Ele não se assustou, com uma sensação de resignação, ele se virou para ela para ver Minerva o olhando com olhos grandes e escuros.

"Severus, recebemos notícias de Hogsmead, ela está -"

"Sob ataque," ele terminou por ela, sem emoção.

Minerva piscou. "O que – Como você sabia?"

"A marca." Ele responde rapidamente, e embora fosse verdade que ela tinha começado a doer cerca de vinte minutos antes, ele sabia mesmo antes disso.

"Bem, Dumbledore está chamando os membros da Ordem para encontrá-lo em seu escritório. Vá ver sua Casa primeiro, Severus, garanta que eles permaneçam em sua sala comunal até segunda ordem. Em alguns minutos, o Diretor vai fechar a rede de Flu, todas menos a da lareira dele. A escola está fechada."

Ele assentiu para mostrar que entendia e a viu desaparecer, a lareira ficando fria e escura na ausência das chamas verdes.

Por longos momentos, ele ficou congelado no lugar, lutando consigo mesmo. Sua lealdade a Dumbledore – sem mencionar o simples senso comum – o incentivavam a cumprir com suas obrigações como Minerva o havia instruído. Ele devia estar checando os sonserinos. Ele devia estar se encontrando com o resto da Ordem, ouvindo o plano de defesa sendo traçado por eles.

Mas…

Ele apertou as mãos em punhos e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar.

Foi por isso que Lupin foi Marcado. O Lorde das Trevas provavelmente nunca tinha confiado nele, vendo-o meramente como uma arma. Ele estaria lá esta noite, sem dúvida contra sua vontade, mas lá de toda forma. E se Severus sabia alguma coisa sobre estratégias dos Comensais da Morte, eles não teriam lhe dado Mata-Cão. Eles o deixariam se transformar, perder sua mente, e soltá-lo no vilarejo.

Era um ato terrorista.

Seria trabalho da Ordem pará-lo, se eles pudessem. Até que ponto chegariam? Eles estariam prontos para matar ou capturar?

Eles teriam alguma chance...?

Mas...

Movendo-se automaticamente, ele rapidamente retirou sua capa externa que tendia a se embolar no meio de uma luta, se certificando de prender sua varinha na manga da blusa negra que ele usava por baixo. Então, amarrando seu cabelo, também para maior eficiência, ele foi em direção à porta.

No entanto, uma vez lá, parou; sua mão apertando a maçaneta com força de mais.

Ele estava pronto para fazer parte da Ordem essa noite, sabendo o que eles teriam que fazer? Ele sempre tinha se orgulhado de ser capaz de fazer o que fosse necessário, por mais terrível, controverso ou condenável que fosse. Ele já devia estar acostumado com isso. Não tinha ele mesmo discursado para Lupin sobre os sacrifícios da guerra?

Mas...

Virando-se, ele foi rapidamente até as prateleiras no fundo de seu quarto, pegou um frasco de poção e partiu para o corredor, com a porta batendo atrás dele.

**oOo**

Abençoadamente ignorante do pânico que subitamente se abatia sobre a escola, escondido em seu quarto privado onde ninguém havia ainda pensado em avisá-lo, Draco engoliu o resto da Mata-Cão com uma careta e colocou o copo sobre a mesa, voltando ao livro que ele somente pegava quando estava se sentindo particularmente triste consigo mesmo. Ele tinha acabado de chegar na parte em que o Senhor Darcy pela primeira vez viu Elizabeth Bennet...

Ele pulou assustado quando o retrato girou. Olhando para cima em surpresa, viu Harry entrar no quarto irradiando urgência. O sonserino piscou, seu primeiro pensamento coerente sendo o por que de o grifinório não estar lá em baixo no campo de Quadribol, como Granger disse que ele estaria.

Então percebeu o sangue.

Draco estava de pé em um segundo, praticamente prendendo o outro garoto contra a parede em sua insistência de examinar sua testa, onde a cicatriz em forma de raio se destacava num vermelho violento.

"O que aconteceu?"

Harry empurrou as mãos preocupadas para longe impacientemente. "Visão," ele murmurou. "Draco, Remus ainda está vivo."

O sonserino levou um segundo para absorver a informação. Ele encarou o outro sem palavras por longos momentos, então sacudiu a cabeça. "Tem certeza?"

"Sim," Harry disse rápido, mesmo enquanto se abraçava contra a culpa que pesou em seu estômago. Certeza. Da mesma forma que ele teve certeza de que Sirius precisara dele da última vez...

Mesmo assim, ele não podia arriscar. E o que havia para perder de qualquer jeito, se Remus já não estava ali?

"Nós temos que ir. Nós temos que ir _agora_, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!"

Draco se adiantou e segurou os ombros do outro, tentando acalmá-lo até que ele pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eles estão atacando Hogsmead -"

"_O quê_?"

"Agora! E eles têm Remus. Draco… ele não tomou a Mata-Cão."

O loiro permaneceu imóvel enquanto a situação se abatia sobre ele. Ele encarou os olhos verdes nervosos, e imediatamente viu a intenção neles.

"Você _não_ vai até lá em alguma... alguma missão de _resgate_!" Para dar ênfase a suas palavras, suas mãos apertaram mais aonde seguravam o outro e ele viu o grifinório se encolher e tentar se soltar. Ele não afrouxou o aperto.

"Me _larga_. Eu vim aqui porque _acreditei_ que você ia entender!"

Draco parecia incrédulo. "Você não pode esperar que eu incentive seu heroísmo retardado!"

"Eu esperava que você fosse me ajudar!" Com certo esforço, Harry se soltou com um empurrão no peito do loiro. "Você não se importa? Eles vão fazê-loe atacar pessoas inocentes!"

"Isso não significa que _você_ tem que -"

Harry nem ao menos o deixou terminar. Ele se virou, de volta para o retrato, abrindo uma fração dele e dando uma olhada no corredor. Ele não tinha tido a chance de passar em sua sala comunal e pegar a Capa e o Mapa, que era a única razão para McGonagall ainda não tê-lo encoleirado. Ele teria que arriscar chegar a uma das passagens secretas sozinho, sem o uso de nenhum dos itens.

Foi por isso que ele havia passado ali. Não, ele não queria arrastar Draco para a batalha, mas ele gostaria de aproveitar seus sentidos de lobisomem, só até ele conseguir sair do castelo. Teria sido muito mais fácil evitar ser pego.

Vendo que o caminho estava livre, ele fez menção de dar um passo para o corredor, mas a mão de aço do lobisomem agarrou em seu pulso.  
"Potter, não se atreva a ir embora desse jeito!"

Ele foi puxado de volta e virado, o abraço de Draco o envolvendo e prendendo seus próprios braços aos seus lados, não permitindo que ele se movesse. O queixo do sonserino descansava em seu ombro, olhando além dele, então quando ele falou, sua voz soou próxima do ouvido de Harry.

"Você _não_ vai desaparecer por aí sozinho. Você pode ser morto! Eu sei perfeitamente bem que você tem um complexo de heroísmo, mas pelo amor de _Merlin_-"

"Draco..."

O loiro o ignorou com dificuldade. "Você sabe que eu poderia _fazer_ você ficar aqui, mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que fazer _isso_ por tanto tempo quanto for necessário!" Ele apertou seu abraço quase dolorosamente.

Harry não tentou lutar. "Eu poderia _fazer_ você soltar." Ele disse simplesmente, e esperou pela reação.

As unhas de Draco arranharam possessivamente suas costas. "Você disse que não usaria a compulsão!"

"Isso é diferente! Isso é _importante_!"

"Merda!" frustrado, ele empurrou o grifinório para longe o mais forte que pôde. Esquecendo a força de lobisomem, ele o mandou contra a parede, onde Harry resmungou de dor.

Potter se segurou antes que caísse, e lançou uma olhada letal para o loiro. "_Ótimo._" Ele cuspiu, e tentou sair de novo.

Draco o encarou numa indecisão furiosa. Ele não queria nada mais do que fazer exatamente o que tinha ameaçado – segurar seu parceiro à força e, se fosse preciso, sentar em cima dele até que ele desistisse daquela idéia ridícula. Mas ele não podia, porque as compulsões faziam isso impossível. Ele _ainda_ não podia desobedecer uma ordem direta do outro garoto, como Harry bem sabia.

Mas isso significava que a única outra opção seria ir com ele. Caminhar para o perigo por_vontade própria_. Colocar seu corpinho precioso em risco pelo bem de outra pessoa!

Ele era um Malfoy! E um sonserino! Nenhum dos dois faria algo tão estúpido se tivesse uma alternativa. E...

Ele podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas lá no fundo, ele era um pouco covarde. E quando ele dizia 'um pouco'-

Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. Jogando pensamentos sensíveis como esse pela janela, ele se apressou para alcançar Harry.

O grifinório tinha saído em disparada do dormitório e estava na metade do corredor, sem fazer realmente idéia de para onde estava indo, quando percebeu que Draco o tinha seguido por todo o caminho. Se virando para o outro garoto, ele cruzou os braços e perguntou forçosamente. "O quê?"

Olhos cinzentos o encararam friamente. "Eu vou com você, o que você acha? Se por nada mais, você toparia com Filch em cinco minutos sem mim." Então, calmamente, ele avançou.

Harry engoliu um insulto e o seguiu. "Você não tem que -"

"Nem ao menos _termine_ essa frase, Potter. Pelo menos me dê um pouco de respeito." O loiro curvou um lábio desgostoso. Ele não podia acreditar que estava não apenas permitindo essa estupidez, mas ajudando também. Mesmo assim, que chance ele tinha, realmente? Era isso, ou deixar o imbecil ir de encontro à própria morte completamente sozinho em nome da nobreza.

Pelo menos desse jeito, ele tinha um lobisomem absolutamente irritado ao seu lado. Não que fosse uma diferença tão grande, Draco pensou secretamente.

Harry se apressou para alcançá-lo, e empurrou o sonserino para a direita quando ele quase pegou o caminho errado. "Nós vamos pegar a passagem secreta para a Dedos-de-Mel." Ele explicou. "É por aqui."

"...Passagem secreta? Como diabos você conhece uma _passagem secreta_?"

"Me lembre de te contar alguma hora."

Eles continuaram em silêncio, Harry lançando olhares cuidadosos para Draco sempre que ele achava que o sonserino não iria perceber. Draco, no entanto, estava aguçando sua audição lupina ao limite, tentando ter certeza de que eles não iriam fazer uma curva para dar de cara com algum professor procurando por alunos errantes. A escola o deixava nervoso desse jeito. Ainda estava claro lá fora, mas a escola estava completamente deserta, o silêncio ressoando muito alto em seus ouvidos.

"...Eu tenho que fazer isso, sabe." O grifinório murmurou.

Sua companhia não respondeu.

"Eu tenho... eu só... eu não espero que você vá além do que você precisar ir. Eu não quero que você se machuque, então você pode ficar aqui e contar a Ron e Hermione -"

Draco, que não estava prestando a menor atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, esticou um braço, pressionando-o contra o peito de Harry e fazendo o grifinório perder o fôlego. Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, Harry tinha sido arrastado para trás de uma armadura e tinha um sonserino pressionado contra si, fazendo gestos de silêncio freneticamente.

Sem emitir um som, ele mexeu a boca, "Tem alguém vindo."

Eles estancaram e tentaram ouvir, Harry desejando que eles tivessem algo mais para se esconder do que uma inadequada armadura. Num primeiro momento, ele não conseguiu ouvir nada, mas não demorou muito até que ele, também, ouvisse passos apressados se aproximando rapidamente, e o quase inaudível sussurrar de vozes.

Ele percebeu Draco franzir o cenho em confusão um segundo antes de uma das vozes murmurar em voz ligeiramente mais alta, "Harry?"

Lentamente, eles espiaram o corredor. Não havia ninguém.

Novamente, a voz chamou. "Harry! Olha, Ron, eles estão aqui!"

O grifinório piscou, perplexo, quando viu um tremeluzir de movimento e duas figuras se materializarem no ar. Ron estava segurando o Mapa dos Marotos, e a seu lado estava Hermione, a capa da invisibilidade sobre um de seus braços.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" ele quis saber assim que percebeu que eles deviam estar procurando por ele.

Hermione o encarou. "Eu _sabia_ que você ia fazer alguma coisa do tipo! Assim que ouvimos as notícias eu fui conferir o Mapa, e lá estavam vocês dois, se esgueirando pelos corredores! E_você_!" Ela virou-se para Draco. "O que, se eu posso saber, aconteceu com o 'mantê-lo à vista'?"

O loiro quase se engasgou indignado. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu tentei pará-lo_fisicamente_!"

"Funcionou bem, pelo que vejo!"

Pego no meio de assistir a discussão e se perguntando o que fazer para interromper os dois antes que eles fizessem muito barulho e fossem pegos, Harry não notou Ron escorregar para o lado dele até ser cutucado nas costelas pelo amigo. "Ei, olha isso aqui."

Ele deu uma olhada na expressão desconfiada que Ron usava, e dele para o Mapa e para onde o Weasley estava apontando. Depois de um momento, ele também franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Vocês dois. Venham aqui."

Hermione e Draco viraram-se com expressões idênticas, irritados por terem sido interrompidos no que eles imaginavam ser uma discussão racional. Finalmente, entretanto, eles se aproximaram e todos se curvaram sobre o mapa – o sonserino demonstrando apenas um breve momento de surpresa pela criação – para ver um pontinho intitulado _Severus Snape_ movendo-se para a saída do castelo.

Hermione franziu o cenho. "O que ele está fazendo? Todos os professores estão no escritório do Dumbledore, ou com os estudantes..."

Ron grunhiu. "Eu sabia! O idiota é realmente um Comensal da Morte! Aposto que ele está se preparando pra se juntar a eles!"

Draco fez um som de desdém. "Não seja estúpido, Weasley, ele não -" Ele interrompeu-se abruptamente, os olhos esbugalhados. "Oh, meu Deus."

"Qual o problema?"

O sonserino voltou olhos arregalados, incrédulos, para Harry. "Ele é tão insano quanto _você_!"

"O que...?"

Eles encararam o mapa em silêncio, o significado das palavras de Draco lentamente os pegando.

"Não pode ser..." Ron murmurou eventualmente, sacudindo a cabeça. A idéia de Snape fazendo uma boa ação, especialmente aquela boa ação, invertia a ordem natural das coisas em sua cabeça.

O sonserino observou o pontinho que representava seu padrinho enquanto seus pensamentos se aceleravam. "Harry, onde é a tal passagem que você falou?"

A passagem estava indicada três andares acima.

Muito longe. Especialmente se eles pensavam em andar o caminho inteiro até Hogsmeade. Não, ele tinha idéia melhor.


	40. Dentro da escuridão

**Antes da fic, leiam os avisos, por favor. ;)**

**Autora:** Sakuri

**Tradutora: **Lycanrai Moraine

**Revisão e Betagem:** Cy Malfoy e Nanda Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco e Harry; Snape e Lupin

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer da autora: **Eu não possuo nada nem ninguém.

**Disclaimer das tradutoras:** Nada aqui nos pertence, nem _Harry Potter_, nem essa historia. _Harry Potter_ é da JK e essa historia é da Sakuri. Nós apenas a estamos traduzindo com a permissão da autora.

**Avisos**: SLASH! Relacionamento entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia. Mas se gosta, aproveite.

**Notas**: Werewolf!Draco

* * *

**Capítulo 40 - Dentro da Escuridão**

Severus não tinha uma opinião muito boa sobre aquelas pessoas que não acatavam regras ou instruções. Por algum motivo, ele mesmo havia se tornado esse tipo de indivíduo.

Os limites da barreira protetora da escola estavam a poucos metros agora. Assim que ele os ultrapassasse, poderia aparatar e, com alguma sorte, alcançar Hogsmeade antes da maior parte da Ordem. Infelizmente, Dumbledore tinha lacrado a rede de flu há pouco tempo, o que não lhe permitiu usar a lareira para chegar ali. Como Minerva tinha dito, somente a lareira do diretor ficaria ligada ao Flu, e isso significaria juntar-se aos outros.

Ele olhou para o céu, notando quão próximo estava do pôr do sol. Não demoraria, agora para que seus esforços se tornassem em vão.

Ele acelerou o passo.

Isso era insano, ele disse novamente para si mesmo. O que, em nome de Salazar, ele estava pensando? Mesmo enquanto agia, seus movimentos quase automáticos, não conseguia pensar numa explicação lógica. Ele nunca tinha sido altruísta, ou nobre, ou impulsivo, ou, por Deus, suicida – situação na qual se colocava agora – então do que ele estava _brincando_? Era apenas Lupin, afinal. Ele não tinha suspeitado desde o princípio que algo assim iria acontecer...?

"Estúpido, patético, desculpa _inútil_ de homem! Eu _sabia _que ele seria pego e -"

Atrás dele, alguma coisa tossiu incredulamente.

Ele se virou, a varinha em punhos e apontou para – nada. Piscando, ele olhou confusamente em volta.

Por um segundo, o ar a sua frente pareceu ondular, antes de se deslocar para o lado e revelar –

"_Potter_!" ele reclamou, indignação superando a perplexidade. "O que você está fazendo aqui fora, pelo amor de – Draco?"

Os dois garotos se materializaram lado a lado, saindo de baixo das dobras do que sem dúvida era uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Seus olhos se estreitaram, tentando entender a quem ela pertencia, antes de decidir pelo grifinório. Draco, ele sabia, teria se vangloriado sobre ela há muito tempo se tivesse uma coisa dessas.

"Como vocês chegaram aqui?", Snape não pôde se impedir de repreendê-los, antes de perceber quão estúpida era a pergunta, considerando o disfarce. "Vocês dois, voltem pra dentro agora! Vocês tem _alguma_idéia –"

O sonserino se adiantou ao outro, se colocando em frente ao Mestre de Poções e lhe encarando audaciosamente. "Eu sei exatamente aonde você está indo, Severus. E porquê. Nós vamos com você."

Severus pareceu realmente indignado. Pestinha insolente! Ele estava passando tempo demais com Potter. Como ele se atrevia a ser tão presunçoso?

Ele estreitou os olhos em fúria. "Saiam da minha frente nesse _instante_, e talvez vocês dois se livrem de receber detenção pelo resto de suas vidas."

A expressão de Draco nem ao menos se modificou. "Bem, sobre isso. Mesmo que eu _quisesse_voltar para a escola – o que, eu tenho que admitir, parece tentador – eu não posso. Meu contrato com Dumbledore não me permite."

O Mestre de Poções piscou surpreso, assim como Potter, ambos encarando o loiro.

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu também não tinha percebido, até a gente chegar na metade do caminho e eu me dar conta de que você é um membro da Ordem. Eu meio que _tenho_que ajudar você."

O homem desdenhou. "Não seja ridículo. O diretor certamente não se referia a algo tão estúpido como isso. Volte à sala comunal de Sonserina neste minuto –"

"Estou falando sério, eu _não posso_", o sonserino protestou. "Se por nenhum outro motivo, eu tenho que ir com ele." Draco indicou Potter, que se mantinha desafiadoramente a seu lado. "E você pode perceber que estamos perdendo tempo. Se você pretende dar _isso_-" ele apontou para o frasco de poção na mão de Severus "- para Lupin antes que a lua nasça, é melhor se apressar."

O Mestre de Poções ficou tenso, sabendo que o garoto estava certo. Ele olhou para o frasco de Mata-cão que ele pegou apressadamente, e dela para o céu, se xingando silenciosamente.

Ele começou a andar novamente, sabendo que os dois estavam seguindo. "_Voltem_, eu disse! Como professor de Hogwarts, não vou permitir que continuem com essa idiotice. Além disso, vocês não esperam que eu aceite aparatar vocês para o meio de uma batalha –"

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinho", Draco disse simplesmente, ganhando outro olhar surpreso de Harry.

"Você pode aparatar?"

O sonserino riu. "Por favor. Você acha que meu pai me ensinaria toda aquela magia negra e negligenciaria o básico?" Houve um momento de silêncio, antes da voz de Draco continuar. "De qualquer forma, como eu estava dizendo. Nós _vamos_ com você Severus – tanto porque eu tenho que ajudar membros da Ordem se eu puder, _e_porque sou forçado a satisfazer o heroísmo estúpido de Potter –"

"Você não precisa dizer desse jeito..."

"Além disso," o sonserino continuou, usando seu tom mais persuasivo e ignorando o murmúrio de Potter. "Você não acha que ter um lobis- bruxo como eu na sua retaguarda seria uma boa proteção?"

Severus lhe lançou um olhar estranho, se perguntando porque ele havia evitado a menção a lobisomens. Rapidamente, no entanto, a observação deixou sua mente para ser substituída por assuntos mais importantes. "Francamente, eu não poderia pensar em nada menos reconfortante," o Mestre de Poções comentou lentamente. "Agora, pela última vez, _vão embora_! Você realmente acha que é esperto levar Potter diretamente até uma concentração de Comensais da Morte?"

"Não, e isso é exatamente o que eu lhe disse. Infelizmente, senso comum é dificilmente uma qualidade grifinória –"

"Draco!"

"Meu ponto é: ele _conseguiu_ sobreviver a um bom número de situações similares, e eu te garanto que ele vai arranjar outros jeitos de chegar lá sozinho. Você não acha que é melhor ter a _gente_lá como supervisão?"

"Eu não preciso da sua 'supervisão'!", o grifinório protestou indignado.

O loiro o encarou, silenciosamente lhe lembrando que ele sabia como lidar com Severus.

O Mestre de Poções sentiu quando passou pelas defesas, que se ligaram a ele por um momento antes de deixá-lo ir. Livre delas, sua magia parecia muito mais potente, agora livre de algumas restrições que Hogwarts impunha.

Os dois garotos se aproximaram, parecendo tão teimosos como sempre. Ele estreitou os olhos para Potter, que irritantemente parecia inabalado.

Draco o encarou calmamente. "Severus, você é meu padrinho," ele disse. "Você é minha família. Lealdade impõe que eu vá com você."

O homem zombou, olhando-o com ceticismo. Ele nunca tinha ouvido nada tão insincero em sua vida. "Você não tem lealdade", comentou. Não foi um insulto, apenas uma declaração do fato.

O loiro sorriu ironicamente. "Só porque eu não demonstro na maioria das vezes, não significa que ela não está aqui... Então, você está convencido?"

Severus considerou-os com uma raiva mal contida, tentado a arrastá-los fisicamente de volta para a escola. Mas mais uma vez, seu olhar se voltou ao céu, observando o quão baixo o sol estava.

Ele suspirou por entre os dentes cerrados. "Draco, não temos _tempo_para isso! Se me deixar sozinho, você me ajudaria. E ainda cumpre sua promessa com Dumbledore. Pegue essa capa de Potter e volte para dentro. Se você conseguir não ser pego, eu até mesmo te deixo sair com só uma semana de detenção". Saido dele, aquilo era praticamente um presente. Lançando um olhar rápido para os dois, ele descobriu que não podia ver as dobras prateadas do material. "Onde ela está, afinal?"

"Uhm ..." Potter murmurou, piscando.

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, Draco deu um passo mais para perto do Grifinório, passando um braço em volta de sua cintura e discretamente escorregando uma mão por baixo da camisa de Harry, de modo que seus dedos encostassem na pele quente, só porque ele podia. "Se prepare", ele falou próximo à bochecha do parceiro. Então, mais alto, acrescentou, "Nós vamos estar atrás da Casa dos Gritos."

Eles desapareceram com um estalo alto.

Xingando baixo, Severus ativou a sua própria magia, concentrando-se na imagem de um morro coberto de neve atrás da Casa.

Tarde demais, ele sentiu algo segurar na parte de trás de sua camisa na fração de segundo antes de sua Aparatação. Sem poder chamar de volta o encantamento, sua magia abrangeu aquela presença desconhecida bem como a si mesmo, arrastando-a com ele quando desaparatou.

**xxx**

Sua aterrissagem foi bem menos graciosa do que de costume, graças ao peso adicional. Ele cambaleou para os lados, conseguindo felizmente se amparar contra a parede da Casa dos Gritos. Mais uma vez, ele não conseguia ver ninguém além de Potter e Draco, que o encaravam com olhos arregalados e nervosos. Imediatamente, ele soube que os dois tinham alguma coisa a ver com a desconhecida carga extra.

Aquela capa. Alguém estava usando a maldita capa de Potter!

Instintivamente, ele olhou para baixo e viu marcadas na neve duas trilhas de pegadas se afastando dele. Com um rosnado, esticou o braço cegamente e agarrou o ar, sentindo seus dedos se fecharem triunfantemente sobre um material macio. Ele o puxou e foi recompensado pela visão de aterrorizados Granger e Weasley, o olhando como se temessem que ele os assassinassem ali e agora. De fato, Weasley até mesmo se colocou em frente à garota numa ridícula demonstração de bravura.

"Vocês...! Vocês...!" Snape gaguejou raivoso, sem palavras, incapaz de pensar numa reprimenda forte o bastante.

Granger cobriu a boca em horror. "Não acredito que acabamos de fazer isso! Eu _disse_que ele iria nos matar!"

"Se acalme, Granger," Draco murmurou, enquanto ele e Harry se aproximavam do par recém revelado. "Sem movimentos súbitos."

Ela esperou que ele estivesse brincando.

"Seus... seus _idiotas_! Vocês têm idéia de como isso foi perigoso?" Ele lutou contra a urgência de brandir sua varinha – lembrando-se, bem a tempo, de que eles eram _crianças_, crianças que ele supostamente deveria proteger. Se sua estupidez não terminasse por matá-lo, é claro. "Vocês poderiam ter se estrunchado ou a mim! De todas as coisas estúpid -"

"Foi idéia do Malfoy!" Weasley exclamou, apontando acusadoramente para o loiro, que lhe deu um olhar assassino.

"Oh, mas que ótimo...", o sonserino sibilou, estreitando os olhos.

O ruivo deu de ombros timidamente.

Severus respirou fundo várias vezes, seus pensamentos viajando por pelo menos uma dúzia de punições bem criativas. Infelizmente, ele teria que esperar. Havia tão pouco tempo...

"CHE-GA," ele berrou. "Draco! Você vai levar todo mundo de volta para a escola neste instante! Tomara que você se esgote fazendo isso. Vocês retornarão para suas salas comunais e aguardarão minha volta. Não pense que o diretor não ficará sabendo disso!"

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, particularmente preocupado pela palidez que tinha tomado o seu rosto.

Severus se afastou deles, movendo-se silenciosamente para a borda da Casa e olhando de seu canto. Agora que o sangue tinha momentanemente parado de correr em seus ouvidos pela raiva, ele podia ouvir os sons da batalha abaixo deles. Olhando para as ruas de Hogsmeade, ele podia ver os habitantes da pequena cidade fazendo o seu melhor para afastar a horda de Comensais da Morte que estavam invadindo. Até onde ele podia ver, a Ordem ainda não tinha chegado, por algum motivo, e a defesa básica dos bruxas e bruxos comuns dificilmente duraria muito mais tempo.

Apertando os olhos, ele os passou por toda a cena a sua frente, mas estava, evidentemente, muito longe para distinguir Lupin do ponto onde se encontrava.

De repente, sentiu seu afilhado parado ao lado dele, também examinando a aldeia. "Não há ninguém aqui para ajudá-los além de nós", ele murmurou gravemente. "Nós não somos incompetentes, Severus. Podemos lutar."

Ele fez uma cara de desprezo para o loiro. "Tentando me manipular, Draco? Eu disse, _volte_. Eu quis dizer isso. Você vai se arrepender seriamente se for contra mim nesse ponto." Ele puxou sua varinha e se preparou para deixá-los, hesitando quando olhou para o menino. Ele não demonstraria afeto, muito menos com os outros adolescentes presentes, mas lutou com a vontade de transmitir algum tipo de mensagem. "Draco ... eu _confio_que você vai me ouvir."

E então ele se virou e estava correndo pela encosta, cuidando para não escorregar na neve e tentando se aproximar sem ser ouvido enquanto entrava na briga.

Draco observou-o partir, sem expressão. Harry apareceu ao lado dele. "Ele quer que você esteja seguro. Você não vai ouvi-lo?" Draco não percebeu o olhar sério que surgiu no rosto de seu companheiro.

Em vez disso, ele olhou distraidamente para o grifinório. "O que posso dizer? Ele está certo. Eu não tenho nenhuma lealdade." Virando-se, ele se dirigiu aos outros dois. "Vocês dois ainda estão dentro?"

Hermione o encarou, os olhos arregalados. "E-ele estava falando sério? Sobre contar ao diretor?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "Merlin, Granger. Como se Dumbledore já não tivesse te perdoado coisas maiores. De qualquer forma, ele não pode dizer nada. Ele não deveria estar aqui sozinho, ainda mais por ser acidentalmente responsável por _vocês_estarem aqui. Ele não pode nos entregar sem se meter em mais confusão do que já está.

Ela pareceu minimamente aliviada, percebendo que Draco estava certo. Ela só queria que Draco confiasse o suficiente em suas próprias habilidades de Aparatação para transportar mais pessoas do que apenas Harry, então eles pelo menos poderiam ter evitado o crime de roubar uma carona com o irado Mestre de Poções ...

Ron tinha caminhado até onde eles estavam, esticando o pescoço para olhar para o campo de batalha abaixo, bem a tempo de ver o Mestre de Poções lançar uma maldição que derrubou um dos Comensais da Morte por trás. "Inferno sangrento. Nunca pensei que torceria por Snape ..."

"Acredita agora que ele não está do outro lado, Weasley?"

"Dá o fora, Malfoy."

Harry voltou seus olhos para o céu, observando o laranja vivo em que ele estava se transformando enquanto o sol mergulhava cada vez mais baixo no horizonte, deixando Hogsmeade em tons fortes de vermelho e ouro.

"Se vamos fazer isso, temos de ser rápidos", disse ele de repente, adotando a autoridade inconsciente que sempre lhe vinha em reuniões da AD ou situações de vida ou morte. Ele hesitou, e então virou-se lentamente para o sonserino.

Draco viu em sua expressão o que ele estava prestes a fazer apenas uma fração de segundo tarde demais para detê-lo.

"Fique _aqui_, Draco. Isso... isso é uma ordem."

O sonserino se balançou como se tivesse apanhado, encarando-o. "Não, não -"

"_Eu_estou falando sério," disse ele, em uma imitação de Severus. E com isso, Harry se virou para olhar a batalha, a varinha na mão.

Hermione parecia quase tão chocada quanto Draco, encarando o amigo com a boca aberta. "Harry, com certeza ..."

"O que está acontecendo?", Ron perguntou, por fora como sempre, enquanto olhava entre um amigo horrorizado, um teimoso, e um sonserino completamente atordoado. "Você não espera que ele realmente _fique_, não é? Só porque você disse -"

"Ron, quieto", Hermione sussurrou, dando uma cotovelada nele.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação, mesmo quando ele sentiu a compulsão se colocar sobre ele. Ele sentiu como se o lobo tivesse se sentado para esperar pacientemente pelo retorno de seu companheiro, enquanto _ele_não queria nada mais do que primeiro socar Harry pela audácia, e depois ficar tão próximo dele quanto humanamente possível.

"Que droga você pensa que está fazendo?", ele exigiu saber, sua voz estranhamente baixa.  
Harry cometeu o erro de olhar para ele, e viu-se hesitante, pego pela intensidade que irradiava do loiro. "Me desculpe, mas eu não posso arriscar -"

"A decisão não é sua!", Draco gritou indignado, cerrando os punhos. Ainda assim, Harry não vacilou.

Em vez disso, ele se virou para os outros grifinórios, ignorando completamente os protestos enfurecidos de Draco, e falou com calma, retornando ao papel de líder que ele tantas vezes evitara. "Certo, lembrem-se das lições da AD. Eles vão mirar para matar ou mutilar, não para desarmar. Só... tentem evitar ser atingidos. Se alguém vir Remus, lance um _Relashio_para o ar. Os outros verão as faíscas."

Ron assentiu para mostrar que havia entendido, mas rapidamente assumiu uma expressão confusa ao dar uma olhada no sonserino e acenar em sua direção. "Hum, parceiro? Tem algo que você queira me contar? Tipo, por que Malfoy tem uma veia saltando só porque você disse que ele não poderia vir...?"

Harry o olhou sem expressão. "Não, na verdade não. Pronto?"

Ron e Hermione o encararam perplexos, mas assentiram novamente. Virando-se, começaram a seguir Harry.

"_Harry_!"

O grito desesperado o fez parar abruptamente, fazendo Hermione colidir em suas costas. Mais uma vez, ela e Ron saíram do caminho e a garota resistiu à urgência de olhar na outra direção, sentindo como se estivesse invadindo algo muito íntimo entre os dois garotos.

Por um momento, vendo como Harry congelou ao som de seu apelo, e observando a forma como seus ombros ficaram tensos em culpa, Draco pensou que tinha vencido. E quando o grifinório se virou e começou a caminhar de volta para ele, Draco estava convencido de que ele tinha mudado de idéia e estava prestes a pedir desculpas profusamente, antes de insistir para que o lobisomem ficasse ao seu lado durante o que estava por vir, pois era o certo a se fazer, é claro.

Ele ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente quando o garoto parou a sua frente, esperando com irritação que a ordem fosse retirada.

Mas Harry apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente, e sussurrou quase inaudivelmente, "Não posso... Eu não queria que você tivesse ido tão longe. Você tem que ficar a salvo..."

Dito aquilo, ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou o sonserino. Desesperado, Draco agarrou-se às roupas de Harry, tentando fazer com que ele não fizesse o que estava fazendo. Seus dedos cravaram na pele, unhas arranhando, e ele mordeu o lábio de Harry antes que este pudesse se afastar. Não havia nenhuma afeição no beijo, mas ele não achava que já houvesse transmitido tanta necessidade de forma tão clara.

"...Eu _sabia_!" A voz de Ron interrompeu. "Eu tinha _certeza_!"

Harry o olhou fugazmente, notando a expressão enojada mas resignada, em seguida, sacudiu-se. Afastou-se de Draco, tentando ignorar o revirar em seu estômago depois de um beijo daquele, e, finalmente, deu as costas novamente.

"Mexam-se," ele vociferou para Ron e Hermione antes de sair andando na frente.

Os dois o seguiram apressados, Hermione lançando um rápido e piedoso olhar por cima do ombro.

Harry nunca olhou para trás.

**xxx**

Pânico puro e não diluído cresceu dentro dele quando Harry deixou seu esconderijo e desapareceu morro abaixo, dentro do caos que assolava abaixo deles. Ele queria gritar para que ele voltasse, ou que pelo menos revertesse o comando e o deixasse ir com ele, mas o olhar nos olhos verdes disse ao lobisomem que Harry estava completamente convencido de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Merda! _Merda!_" Em desespero, Draco tentou dar alguns passos em frente, seguindo a rota de Harry, mas imediatamente o lobo rosnou ansioso em sua cabeça, fazendo-o congelar. Ele o imaginou pego na indecisão, compelido a obedecer seu companheiro, mas partilhando a necessidade de Draco em protegê-lo. Os impulsos o rasgavam por dentro, quase uma dor física.

"Foco, Malfoy!" ele rosnou para si mesmo, sua voz tingida com os sons baixos do lobo. Ele se pegou andando de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado, frenético, mas incapaz de estimular-se a qualquer ação real. Aquilo era estúpido! Cada instinto nele insistia que ele devia proteger seu companheiro - então por que diabos ele não conseguia? As palavras de Harry ainda permaneciam no ar, tão potentes quanto qualquer magia.

_"Fique aqui, Draco. Isso... Isso é que é uma ordem."_

Bastardo sem cérebro! Será que ele não percebia que tal compulsão se igualava a uma tormenta, quando o lobo se esforçava para seguir seus dois instintos primários - obedecer e defender - os quais agora entravam em confronto terrivelmente...

E depois de ele ter sido o único a ir contra seu bom senso para trazer Harry aqui! Certo, tudo bem. Ele só precisava de uma solução, só isso. Ele precisava se livrar de um desses instintos. E desde que se sentar e esperar esperançosamente pelo retorno de Harry não era uma opção, parecia que a hora para ele deixar de lado essa coisa de "pet treinado" havia chegado. Ele era, afinal, Draco Malfoy, e Malfoys certamente não precisam de permissão. Desde quando ele tinha o hábito de obedecer alguém, muito menos Harry Maldito Potter?

Com isso em mente, preparou-se para a batalha novamente. Ele ia matar Potter, pensou furiosamente enquanto dava um passo à frente. Assim que -

Oh, meu bom Deus, era como estar em uma coleira! Draco tinha certeza de que quase quebrou alguma coisa quando foi puxado para trás pela influência do lobo. Se eles estivessem mais longe da lua cheia, sua determinação poderia ter sido capaz de romper a compulsão. Mas com a maldição a apenas alguns minutos longe de sua conclusão mensal, ele não teve chance.

Rosnando, ele bateu a mão contra a parede da Casa dos Gritos? em frustração, e, em seguida, passou as unhas, nunca percebendo que ele deixara marcas na madeira.

Que bagunça! Ele tinha que - Ele não podia simplesmente - Harry precisava -

Seus pensamentos nunca tinham sido tão dispersos antes. O pânico ia aumentando quanto mais tempo ele ficava ali, o que já pareciam horas; tempo no qual seu companheiro estava sendo atacado em algum lugar fora de seu alcance. Harry poderia estar morto, ou morrendo. Merlin sabia que Granger e Weasley dificilmente eram uma defesa adequada, e Severus tinha suas próprias preocupações.

Como Potter pôde ser tão estúpido em deixá-lo ali?

Não. Concentre-se. O que era mesmo que Granger tinha lhe explicado há muito tempo atrás...? As compulsões eram o mecanismo de defesa do lobo, porque, aparentemente, ele ainda pensava que afastaria Harry se ele tivesse uma chance.

Afastaria?

Bem, _esta_experiência não era prova suficiente? Lá estava ele, desesperadamente tentando arriscar sua vida pela do idiota, apesar do fato de que todo seu instinto de autopreservação estava sugerindo que ele se escondesse debaixo de algo até que o perigo passasse. Draco Malfoy era um covarde certificado. Ele tinha provado isso em várias ocasiões.

Devia haver algo sobre seus esforços em lutar contra as restrições de Harry, só para ir proteger o imbecil ingrato.

Okay. Okay. Como convencer o lobo de que ele realmente, realmente queria aceitá-lo? Que diabos ele queria dele... ?

"Eu... eu entendo", disse ele em voz alta, esperançoso, como se falar diretamente com a criatura em si pudesse funcionar. "Eu entendo. Ele é meu companheiro. Eu... Eu não tenho escolha nisso. Você está me ouvindo?" A última parte ele gritou para o ar, com a voz afogada pelo som de gritos ao longe.

Sentindo-se derrotado, repousou a testa contra a parede decrépita da casa pela qual estava escondido. Aquilo era ridículo. Fisicamente, nada o impedia de derrapar ladeira abaixo em busca dos outros. Não havia obstáculos para mantê-lo no lugar. No entanto, lá estava ele, tão preso como se tivesse sido verdadeiramente enjaulado.

"Eu o odeio", ele sussurrou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos. "Bastardo ... eu deveria estar lá,_eu_tenho que mantê-lo seguro - não o contrário, porra!" Novamente, ele cavou suas unhas na madeira, assistindo com desinteresse à medida em que elas iam se alongando em algo parecido com garras, arrancando lascas da parede antes de retrair-se novamente.

Ele estava se acostumando bastante a usar suas características de lobo, que se mostrava de vez em quando. Houve uma época que elas o irritavam profundamente, quase uma violação à sua pessoa, agora ele suspeitava que se sentia perdido sem sua audição sobrenatural e outras características caninas.

Distantemente, ele se perguntou quando tinha parado de pensar em si como uma maldição.

Mas ele tinha se desviado. Ele se aproximou da borda da colina, de onde podia olhar a vila. Seu olhar procurou reconhecer alguém. Não demorou muito para ele detectar o farol de cabelo vermelho que era Weasley, com Granger logo ao seu lado. Mas... Harry não estava com eles. Ele cerrou o punho e continuou escaneando a multidão, cada vez mais frenética, e ainda nenhum sinal de-

E então ele o viu.

E o que ele viu quase fez seu coração parar de bater. Ele vacilou, fechando os olhos, como se a visão lá embaixo pudesse desaparecer se ele desviasse o olhar por algum tempo.

Não aconteceu.

Sem pensar, sem qualquer decisão consciente ou _mais_idéias sobre aceitação, ele começou a correr.

A próxima coisa que soube, ele estava correndo sem graça alguma em meio à neve, mergulhando desesperadamente atrás de seu companheiro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios da Malfoy Moraine:**

Cy: Nanda, sua mãe tá dando indícios de que deseja minha morte. Hora de mudar o beneficiário do meu seguro de vida. u.u

Ly: Eu nunca falei nada sobre a sua morte! Só fiz um comentário inocente... depois eu que sou a drama queen u.u

Nanda: o.o

Cy: É sim, Nanada. PRIMEIRO, ela repensou nosso casamento. Falou com essas palavras que minhas orelhas escutaram "Ah, se eu soubesse...". Depois, voltou pro Skype de fininho pra eu não perceber e deu uma coçadona na garganta, me fazendo ter um princípio de infarte!

Ly: Eu só tossi!

Nanda: Mais uma crise... Se acalmem. Quer ir para o lustre?

Ly: Você sabe que isso é o resultado de uma mente facilmente impressionável, né? Ela me atormenta por semanas pra ver Psicose e ai quando eu finalmente digo "Tudo bem, da o play" ela cisma que eu quero matá-la quando eu tava só tossindo inocentemente u.u

Nanda:

Nanda: E tudo partiu dai? Pow, Cy, esse filme é fraquinho!

Ly: A musica é extremamente aleatória e a mulher tem peitos MUITO estranhos o.o Sério mesmo... eles estão me dando nervoso!

*algum tempo depois...*

Nanda: Cy, vc pode me esperar hoje no msn?

Ly: Se ela ainda estiver viva até lá, você quer dizer u.u

Cy: TÁ VENDO!

Nanda: VC TA QUERENDO MESMO MATAR MINHA MÃE?

Ly: Você quem começou u.u Ela que deu a idéia! Até então eu nem sabia que era beneficiária do seguro!

Cy: Você viu, minha, filha? Dormindo com o inimigo!

Ly: É pra apimentar a relação u.u

Cy: Aham... sei... Vai sugerir agora Knife!play!

Ly: Hm... é uma ideia... u.u

Cy: Se eu morrer, não deixa ela levar nenhuma piriguete pra usar meu balanço! Nem meu aparador! Nem o parapeito da sua janela!

Nanda: Piriguete? hauhuauahuhauuhahua

Ly: E o chafariz no quintal? Pode?

Nanda: o.o Sinto que alguém dormirá na casinha do cachorro...

Cy: Do chafariz? Claro... De lá dá pra eu brotar da água e puxar seu pé.

Cy: Cuidado com o banheiro, hein... Psicose...

Ly: Já viu o filme que a gente não vai ver hoje né? Fica me ameaçando com ele u.u

Nanda: O bagulho ta ficando sinistro... pulando a janela e indo embora! Não quero ser testemunha de nenhum crime!

Ly: Como não! Você será minha cumplice! Me ajudará a esconder o corpo! E a entrar com piriguetes escondidas em casa!

Cy: Tenta, Nanda... Tenta que eu puxo seu pé também!

Nanda: Euuuuu? Me tira fora dessa.

Ly: Como assim Nanada! Debandando antes mesmo de botar o plano em pratica?

Nanda: Eu não faço parte desse plano... nada de matar mãe...

Nanda: E eu tenho idéias melhores pra te dar, uma outra forma de mata-la sem que ela vá mesmo pro além véu, uma forma mais prazerosa... mas esse lugar aqui é impróprio...

Ly: Qual a graça de matar alguém e a pessoa não ir pro além? Quero assombração não!


End file.
